


Memories

by Lidia_Lada



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Philosophy, Romance, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 138,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Lada/pseuds/Lidia_Lada
Summary: Представьте, что вы себе живете спокойно, и тут, буквально на голову, сваливается сюрприз в виде представительницы слабого пола, но явно неслабой. Несмотря на это жизнь быстро возвращается в норму: тренировки, походы в магазин, времяпровождение перед телевизором, никаких угроз смерти или армагеддона не предвидится. Но однажды... в канализации появляется синяя полицейская будка, и жизнь вовсе переворачивается с ног на голову.Драбблы-вбоквелы:Вы что, больные?Герпетологи





	1. Незнакомка-сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик-кроссовер по вселенным "Черепашки-ниндзя" (фильмы 2014-2016) и "Доктор Кто" (британский сериал). Временные рамки для первой вселенной - 2018 год, а для второй - период между 9 и 10 сезонами.
> 
> Мне очень нравится фильм "Черепашки ниндзя-2" 2016 года. Хотелось что-то написать по этой вселенной. Ибо, как часто бывает, отсутствие романтики в реальной жизни компенсируется нашими выдумками.  
> Работа первая и по традиции, которая сложилась вообще на стезе фикрайтерства, ОЖП получается некой Мэри Сью. Хотелось этого избежать. Хотелось объяснить все как-то логично. В какой-то момент я подумала, а почему бы не объединить две любимые франшизы? Плюс ко всему тогда есть возможность дать ОЖП совместимость с черепахой, а черепахам вляпаться в новые неприятности.
> 
> P.S.: Автор не разбирается в боевых искусствах =( Хотя очень старается теоретически подтянуть свои знания в этом вопросе.  
> P.P.S.: Прошу прощения, если вдруг потерянные запятые выводят читателей из равновесия. Знаю, грамотей я еще тот.  
> А вот нарочное обилие заместительных и чудаковатость описаний - это стиль рассказчика. Она неадекватна.  
> 

Оглушительный гудок сигнализации раздался на все логово, отрывая его обитателей от их занятий. Крыс-переросток, подрезая дерево-бонсай, посмотрел в сторону компьютерного уголка, где уже собирались со всех концов обители: четыре больших антропоморфных трехпалых черепахи. Он решил просто не отвлекаться от своего занятия, прекрасно зная, что его сыновья сами разберутся.

— Донни, что случилось? — прозвучал мягкий голос голубоглазого лидера-черепашки в синей бандане.  
— Кейси опять ошибся туннелем? — пошутил брат, держащий в руках саи. Он шутил, но его зеленые глаза выражали тревогу. Ему однозначно не хотелось опять переезжать. Предыдущее логово уничтожил Шреддер, они долго искали это место и, наконец, превратили его в чудесную обитель.  
— Нет. У нас чужие… — сказал черепашка в фиолетовой бандане, садясь в кресло, сделанное из скейтбордов (очень удобное для черепашки, кстати). Умника в нем выдавали не столько очки, сколько технологически и технически сложный ранец за спиной. Он показал рукой на монитор: там красовалась бегущая девушка в белом костюме, который состоял из облегающего топа и спортивных штанов. В канализации наряд быстро испачкался и намочился. Волосы длиной до середины предплечья намокли и облепили лицо. Незнакомка нащупала что-то в канализационной воде, вскочила, и черепашки увидели цепь с окончанием в виде какой-то небольшой гири. Чего только не найдешь в канализации-то. Беглянка, оглянувшись, тут же побежала дальше, по пути наматывая цепь на правую руку.  
— Я разберусь, — сказал лидер, рванув с места. Ему хотелось побыстрее избавиться от проблем.  
Когда черепаха добегал до нужного туннеля, в рацию последовало предупреждение:  
— Лео! За ней гонятся двенадцать вооруженных людей.  
— Кто? Чем вооружены? - раздался ответ из рации.  
— Они в черной форме, без каких-либо знаков отличия. Без шлемов и без тяжелой брони. Автоматы нового поколения. И это я вижу только двенадцать, возможно, это лишь авангард.  
— Ясно. Свет вырубишь по команде.  
— По команде, — спокойно и утвердительно повторил брат.  
— Почему он нас не взял? — это краснобанданный обращался к сидящему в кресле, Донателло.  
— Раф, успокойся. Лео знает, что делает. Тем более, пули нам не настолько страшны, — черепашка с укоризной во взгляде таких же зеленых глаз посмотрел на своего вспыльчивого брата.  
— Не люблю сидеть без дела, когда другие развлекаются, — рычал Рафаэль, сжимая саи в трехпалых руках.  
— Ой, — Дон закатил глаза, — да тут даже ничего серьезного не случилось, поди.

А тем временем на девушку налетел один из преследователей. Она наклонилась и развернулась. Нападающий по инерции полетел вперед, сделал кувырок и выпрямился. Молодая особа, взмахнув цепью снизу вверх, ударила его по лицу. Удар был такой силы, что кровь разлетелась в стороны. Правой ногой она нанесла еще один удар, отправляя противника в боковую стену. Кувыркнувшись, он упал вниз головой, и больше ему было не суждено подняться.

— У них, наверно, приказ взять её живой, — сказала рация голосом Донни.  
— Да. Иначе её бы просто застрелили. Девушка без оружия и обуви, возможно, им даже не противник, — чувствовалось, что отвечающий уже наблюдает за событиями со стороны.

А тем временем, стоя боком к надвигающимся противникам, загадочная девица рисовала круги гирей в воздухе, заставляя цепь плясать вокруг себя в смертоносном танце. Еще один удар поразил цель снизу и вывел ненадолго противника из строя. Ловкий наклон, изменение траектории вращения цепи с использованием шеи, одновременный разворот гибкого, как у хищника, тела — и последовал еще один удар наотмашь по третьему неприятелю. Закинув цепь за спину, девушка с разворота ударила четвертого противника ногой. В тот момент третий поднялся на ноги, и цепь обвила его шею. Незнакомка, резко закинув правую ногу назад, ударила пятого преследователя. Тело представительницы слабого (ой ли?) пола продолжило движение в маховом сальто, увлекая третьего противника в полет, попутно ломая ему шею. Пятый противник упал ровно назад на спину.

— Ну и чего он ждет? — продолжал рычать мутант, до сих пор сжимая саи в руках.  
— Она пока сама справляется неплохо. Лео, видимо, хочет увидеть, на что она способна. — пояснил очкарик, чем заслужил очередное фырканье.  
— А она ничего, красивая такая, классная! — наконец-то вставил слово и Микеланджело — черепаха с оранжевой банданой. Странно, что он до сих пор молчал. А! Так он ел пиццу! — Смотрите! Она сейчас их сама порешит без проблем! Красавица! — глаза цвета как у Леонардо светились неподдельным восторгом, на что Раф снова зарычал. Ему так много всего не нравилось в этом мире.  
Пока черепашки восхищались, из темноты бокового туннеля на схватку смотрела пара синих глаз. Этот наблюдатель не мог не отметить про себя, что ему хотелось вмешаться, но он твердо решил ждать до последнего.

Девушка, опустившись на колено, заставила цепь послушно обвиться вокруг ноги своего шестого врага. Резко встав, она потянула оружие на себя, и голова нападающего встретилась с левым коленом девушки. Попаданке пришлось отбросить цепь, а противник упал на живот. Лишившись оружия, молодая особа на мгновение растерялась, но быстро нашлась и вступила в рукопашную схватку. Она схватила седьмого несчастного за правую руку, когда тот замахнулся, чтобы ударить её. Резкий рывок развернул неприятеля спиной к девушке, превратив его в живой щит. Поняв, что стрелять пока не собираются, незнакомка локтем левой руки выбила мужчине правый плечевой сустав. Все еще не отпуская жертву, смертоносная красавица пустила в ход ноги, которые без промаха били в уязвимые точки следующей цели, отбрасывая того подальше, чтобы не дать схватить себя. Свернув-таки шею седьмого противника, девушка лишилась щита и без промедления бросилась на девятого. Оказавшись рядом, она на левой ноге сделала разворот, закидывая правую на плечо врага. По инерции он повалился на пол на спину, а шея оказалась ровно между двумя ступнями девушки. Чтобы уничтожить цель, нужно было огромное усилие. Девушка сначала выбросила левую руку вперед, потом резко дернула её назад. Такое движение помогло развернуть тело и ступни на месте так, чтобы сломать шею.

На этом моменте Лео поразился силе и ловкости незнакомки, потому что такие движения не являлись чем-то обычным. Это результат длительной и упорной, а также профессиональной тренировки.  
— Вау! — прозвучал голос оранжевобанданного любителя пиццы.  
— Она не так проста, — сказал черепашка в фиолетовой бандане.  
— Да кто она такая вообще? И я бы сказал, что они не враги, а просто кучка болванов, которые выстраиваются в очередь за получением люлей! — недовольство вспыльчивого брата было встречено словом лидера:  
— Тихо, — Леонардо не хотелось, чтобы остальные поняли его заинтересованность девушкой. Он сослался на то, что их переговоры слишком громкие и отвлекают.

Девушка сделала еще одно маховое сальто, ударив сразу двух противников ногами: одного в начале движения, заставив того отлететь куда-то назад, а второго — приложив ногой по плечу сверху вниз. Лицо этого негодяя встретилось с полом. К тому времени шестой неприятель оклемался и попытался подняться. Молодая особа встала ему на спину левой ногой, пока тот опирался руками на пол, после чего правой сломала ему шею. Тело обмякло и вернулось в прежнее состояние. Подняв цепь и размахивая ею уже знакомыми движениями, девушка зарядила гирей снизу вверх по лицу следующей, двенадцатой, последней цели.

Леонардо позволил себе восхищаться незнакомкой еще больше. Из женщин-противников он помнил лишь Караи, приспешницу Шреддера. Но он виделся с ней мельком, и та его не сильно-то впечатлила. Эйприл, безусловно, красавица. Но она не умеет драться. Эдакая вечная «дама в беде», сует свой нос везде и нарывается на неприятности. Но у неё есть Кейси. Чем же эта барышня привлекла его? Он знал её буквально несколько минут. И то не лично, а лишь наблюдал, как она дерется. Он не разговаривал с ней, не слышал её голоса, не видел её улыбки. Лишь взгляд. Взгляд оливковых глаз. Взгляд человека, который боится. Он полон гнева и боли. Черепахе на мгновение так захотелось сделать все, чтобы утешить её, унять страх, гнев и боль... Чем же не «дама в беде»? Да, но эта еще умеет драться, умеет постоять за себя и тверда в своих намерениях. Так же, как он. Леонардо ощутил, будто они похожи. Он чувствовал это в каждом взмахе тонкой смертоносной кисти, наклоне гибкого корпуса, шаге стройных босых окровавленных ног. В ней была сила, скрытая ото всех. И эта сила соблазняла, манила к себе. Мутант, как правило, отвлекался от всех этих глупостей медитациями, но сегодня его естество победило и логику, и щит из правил. Но он этого даже не осознал.

Девушке пришлось развернуться к тем, кто снова поднялся. Цепь продолжала рассекать воздух вокруг неё, ловко лавируя то с одной стороны, то с другой, то на мгновение закрутившись на предплечье и тут же устремившись обратно. Двое незадачливых противников опять получили гирей. Видимо, сегодня был не их день. Беглянка, использовав тело еще одного поднимающегося, оттолкнулась, взмыв в воздух, потом воспользовавшись плечом следующего, продолжила движение по инерции, делая кувырок вперед. Её колени приземлились ровно на плечи восьмого противника, повалив его на пол. Теперь она просто выхватила пистолет из кобуры мужчины и выстрелила.

В этот момент лицо девушки исказилось гримасой отвращения. Леонардо понял, что огнестрельное оружие ей вовсе не нравилось. Это не было первое убийство в этой схватке. Черепаха тоже убивал. Когда их жизни висели на волоске, когда отцу и Эйприл грозила смерть, он без зазрения совести напоил свой клинок кровью врагов. Ни ему, ни его братьям такая участь не нравилась, но они пережили это. А что переживала она? Возможно, стоило вмешаться сразу и не дать красавице запятнать свои ручки? Стоило. Но почему-то лидер знал, что только сейчас, в схватке за свою жизнь, проявится настоящая натура человека. Это жестоко, да. Но это правильно, потому что внутренний компас Леонардо никогда не врал. А если что-то пойдет не так, то он вмешается. Тут он был непоколебим.

Тем временем объект восхищения Лео присела, уклоняясь от рывка одного из нападавших, попутно выстрелив в третьего, который упорно не хотел сдаваться после стольких поцелуев с гирей. Ударив цепью наотмашь четвертого противника, девушка припала к полу и, оперевшись на руки, захватила своими ногами ноги противника. Развернувшись всем телом вправо, попаданка заставила мужчину упасть. Тут же поднявшись на колено, она выпустила одну пулю в него. Развернувшись и упав на спину, девушка в воздухе подстрелила еще одного бросившегося на неё. Продолжая движение, беглянка сделала кувырок назад и вскочила.

— Лео, там ещё человек двадцать вошли в периметр и направляются к вам, — раздался встревоженный голос Донателло.  
— Ясно. Значит, присоединяйтесь к веселью, я не жадный! — прозвучала шутка лидера, после которой улыбка буквально расплылась по лицу обладателя сай.  
— Ага, я без проблем могу выключить свет со своего портативного компьютера, — сказал в эфир Донни, уже покидая логово вслед за братьями.

Все бойцы авангарда лежали. Кто-то уже был мертв, некоторые — без сознания. Девушка с отвращением на лице отбросила пистолет и собралась покинуть место происшествия. Внезапно она получила сильный удар локтем сзади в области шеи. Ей показалось, будто целую вечность она падает на колени и заваливается набок. Неясные тени, подкрепление, очертания кого-то еще в сполохах выстрелов — всё плыло перед глазами. Неужели тут есть кто-то, кто может прийти на помощь? Потом все резко погасло.

Как раз в момент, когда обмякшее тело начало свое движение по направлению к полу, Леонардо не выдержал. Ибо момент, которого он ждал, настал. Прогремела команда «Свет», звонко отражаясь от стен туннеля, и сразу же стало темно. Черепахи без труда вывели всех прибывших противников из строя точными движениями ниндзя.  
— Да какое это веселье?! — проворчал Раф, его противники ничем не впечатлили.  
Спрятав катаны, синебанданный подошел к девушке.  
— Ну и? Она проиграла, — как-то особенно радостно раскритиковал незнакомку Раф.  
— Но дралась она просто офигенно! — самый младший не унимался.  
— Использовав при этом пистолет, — скептически констатировал Донни.  
— Думаю, в её случае все средства были хороши, — с этими словами Леонардо взял на руки девушку и понес в логово.  
По пути незнакомка приоткрыла глаза и увидела кого-то, кто явно не был похож на обидчиков. Движения неизвестного были плавными, покачивания убаюкивали, а голова готова была взорваться головной болью. Девушка закрыла глаза, чтобы уменьшить количество раздражителей, и медленно вдохнула воздух. Пахло, а точнее воняло, все той же канализацией. А еще пахло какими-то благовониями, что напомнило девушке о доме. Кажется, целую вечность она провела в диких лабораторных условиях, испытывая на себе самые жестокие способы уничтожения личности. Но сейчас её наполнило умиротворение. Запах существа, который шелковой нитью пронизывал смрад туннелей и аромат благовоний, был девушке абсолютно незнаком. Но в нем чувствовалась сила и спокойствие. Интуиция говорила ей, что пока сопротивляться не стоит. Да и тело болело, а босые ноги просто горели. Веки предательски закрылись, снова погружая сознание в темноту.

Когда девушка открыла глаза, то голова опять начала болеть от огромного количества света и цветов вокруг. Она медленно села на стол, на котором до этого лежала, свесив ноги и обхватив голову руками, а пальцами массируя виски.

Пробуждение невольной гостьи не осталось незамеченным.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — Леонардо, как всегда, самый вежливый из четверки, попытался наладить общение.  
Теперь у лидера была возможность изучить девушку еще лучше. Мокрые прямые волосы средней длины уже подсыхали. Они оказались золотистого цвета с рыжим оттенком, из-за грязи канализации они потеряли блеск. Гостья отличалась милым личиком правильной овальной формы. Первое, на что невольно обращаешь внимание — это миндалевидные красивые и притягательные глаза цвета оливок. Очень странный цвет. Даже расфокусированный взгляд выдавал в девушке существо на самом деле милосердное и доброе. Восходящие брови с мягким изломом в середине линии, расширенные в начальной точке и зауженные ближе к концу, прямо говорили о нежности, чувствительности, романтичности и дружелюбии их обладательницы. Плотно сжатые пухлые губы свидетельствовали об уверенности и мужественности, а широкий рот — об энергичности. Прямой нос идеальной величины и формы с красиво закругленным кончиком довершал картину, которая указывала на самостоятельность. Он изумительно гармонировал с другими чертами лица. Если бы гостья улыбнулась, то носогубные складки выдали бы её некоторую надменность и превосходство. Вообще незнакомка однозначно стала бы фавориткой любого портретного художника, потому что все черты и пропорции были идеально сбалансированы: и три визуальные части лица по высоте, и размер носа, и форма и посадка глаз, и чувственные уста — настоящий ангел во плоти, идеальное создание. Для черепахи такая красавица стала неожиданностью. Но это еще не все. Леонардо давно отметил, что у девушки атлетичное и стройное телосложение, небольшая грудь, которая удачно подчеркивалась облегающим топом. Недавняя стычка показала наличие у незнакомки большой силы, но неярко выраженные мышцы не выдавали это преимущество, из-за чего девушка все же выглядела хрупкой, изящной и очень женственной. Молодую красавицу можно смело считать высокой — её рост составлял где-то 176 сантиметров. Ярко выраженная узкая талия и более широкие бедра создавали силуэт песочных часов. Они всегда приковывали взгляды мужчин и женщин: первых ввиду особенностей их природы, а вторых — просто из зависти. Как такая «Венера» могла не понравиться?

Девушка посмотрела говорившему в глаза, но продолжила молчать. Понемногу сознание прояснилось и головная боль исчезла. Вместе с этим взгляд приобрел краски и яркость, теперь сами глаза заблестели, в них загорелись странные искорки. Она продолжила молчать, осматривая обстановку, и прикидывала путь бегства. Все отлично, ей спасли жизнь, но надо бежать. Странное умиротворение бесследно исчезло так же быстро, как появилось.  
— Это просто невероятно! — возбужденно кричал Донателло, подходя чуть ли не вприпрыжку к столу.  
Леонардо повернул голову и отвлекся. Девушка, воспользовавшись моментом, вскочила на стол, оттолкнулась от него и прыгнула на плечи синебанданного. Схватив одну из катан, она, сделав кувырок в воздухе, спрыгнула на пол и взвесила клинок в руке. Приятный гвоздичный запах масла еле ощущался в воздухе. Поднятая бровь и наклон головы дали понять владельцу, что отнятое оружие ей понравилось.  
— Чего же вы хотите? — Леонардо не прекратил своей попытки достучаться до безымянной, которая побежала между столами. Когда дама со странностями оказалась по центру логова, ей уже перекрывал путь мастер катан. — По хорошему никак, да? Хорошо, — сказал черепаха и достал другую катану.  
— Девушки такие странные, — Микеланджело наблюдал за всем, облокотившись на поручень неподалеку. Мешать лидеру ни он, ни остальные не собирались, потому что были уверены в способностях и умениях своего брата. Но… — Эй, Раф? Спорим, что она выстоит пятнадцать минут?  
— На что спорим? — прозвучал угрожающий баритон мастера сай.  
— Ну, например, если я выиграю, то ты завтра заправишь мою постель, а если ты, то я — твою, — Микеланджело с хлопком открыл любимую апельсиновую газировку. — Ну так что?  
— Ладно, спорим. Она и десяти минут не выдержит.  
Донателло предпочел просто подождать развязки, хотя ему очень не терпелось рассказать всем о своем открытии.

Тем временем девушка, выбросив перед собой меч, попыталась колющим ударом достать до лица противника. Леонардо без проблем отклонил лезвие безымянной в левую сторону. Незнакомка тут же нанесла удар сверху вниз, и Леонардо выставил блок, поднимая правую руку, а лезвие направляя вниз. Такая серия нескольких резких ударов, блоков и контрударов закончилась, когда девушка попыталась ударить черепаху ногой с разворота. Он просто присел. Но когда встал, то тут же отклонился назад, потому что лезвие попаданки уже с разворота направлялось к нему с целью располовинить противника. Перехватив меч правой рукой и заводя её назад, гостья попыталась снова ударить своего противника. Когда рука совершила круг, девушка схватила оружие уже двумя ладонями. А Лео ушел от удара, наклонившись вправо. Его восходящий следующий удар по диагонали не нашел цели, потому что дерзкая гостья отпрыгнула назад. Леонардо игрался, просто уходя от атак и попутно оценивая потенциал незнакомки с другой стороны. Теперь он тоже нанес нисходящий удар по диагонали и заставил противницу снова отпрыгнуть. После этого девушка атаковала противника четко сверху вниз, и мастер катан блокировал лезвие красавицы, перпендикулярно выставив свой меч. С немалой силой синебанданный оттолкнул гостью от себя, не давая ей сгруппироваться, тут же подпрыгнул и нанес колющий удар. Девушке пришлось отступить и защищаться. Последовали еще несколько ударов и контрударов.

— Кажется, моя постель будет заправлена-а-а, — удовлетворенно протянул Рафаэль, видя, как его младший брат скривился.

Потом Леонардо нанёс правой рукой левый боковой удар по корпусу, будто пытался вспороть живот противницы. Но девушка в этот момент развернулась спиной к черепахе, поставив задний вертикальный блок. Такой приём потребовал огромной силы, и Леонардо отметил еще раз, что девушка, несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, не так слаба. Она развернулась и нанесла прямой восходящий удар, и клинок встретил блок. Девушка отскочила, переводя дыхание. Вновь схватив меч двумя руками, она нанесла рубящий удар сверху, после чего ей пришлось парировать шквал атак со всех сторон. Перехватив меч правой рукой, она отклонила катану черепахи вправо, поднимая свою свободную левую руку вверх, а лезвие своего оружия направляя вниз по внутреннему кругу. Лео продолжил это движение, и мечи совершили полный круг, высекая при этом искры. Потом он снова направил катану в сторону противницы в колющем ударе. Теперь же она осуществила его фокус в противоположную сторону.

— Не-е-ет. Моя-а-а! — нараспев ответил Микеланджело, а на его лице появилась широкая довольная улыбка.

Черепаха нанес сильный удар сверху вниз, встретив при этом блок. Девушка попыталась ударить мутанта по ногам справа налево, но Леонардо поднял левую ногу, и лезвие не нашло цели. Сопернице пришлось уравновесить свое движение, замахиваясь так же, но уже слева направо и на уровне груди. Синебанданный просто припал на левое колено, будучи немного развернутым к противнице левым плечом. Оттолкнувшись левой рукой от пола и придавая себе ускорение, попутно перехватывая меч обеими руками, ниндзя выставил блок сверху, потому что на него обрушился удар. Отклоняя оружие влево, он нанес удар справа. Противники опять совершали похожие движения пару мгновений. При блоке катаны Леонардо, когда руки девушки находились вверху, а лезвие было направлено вниз почти вертикально, попаданка подняла меч вверх, увлекая туда же клинок черепахи. При этом она снова развернулась спиной. Когда оба клинка оказались внизу справа от девушки, она наотмашь ударила рукой наклонившегося противника, по лицу. После этого незнакомка ногой зарядила черепаху по пластрону, отталкивая подальше от себя. Сделав несколько шагов, Леонардо выпрямился. Больно красавица ему не сделала. Была задета его гордость, а вот физически он вовсе не пострадал.

— Эй, чувак, ты там еще не устал? — Майки решил подколоть брата, но тот его вовсе не слушал. Слышал, но не слушал. Ему хотелось просто тянуть время, чтобы проверить, насколько долго она может продолжать эту схватку.

Девушка замахнулась, чтобы нанести левый восходящий удар катаной по диагонали, держа её обратным хватом. Несколько ударов и блоков последовали после. Тут неугомонная гостья продемонстрировала ловкость и талант, потому что её кисти совершали весьма сложные движения легко и непринужденно. Девушка атаковала снизу вверх по диагонали, но Леонардо грациозно уклонился вправо. Колющий удар девушки был направлен в плечо противника, но он и теперь уклонился так же грациозно влево, отбивая лезвие вверх. Черепаха нанес удар наотмашь левой рукой, попаданка отклонилась назад и отступила.  
Леонардо замер в открытой позе, провоцируя девушку, но та сделала несколько шагов по дуге. Такие уловки смехотворны и слишком явны для опытного бойца. Тогда, про себя хмыкнув, мутант тоже сделал несколько шагов, оставаясь напротив такой горячей незнакомки. Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, медленно шагая по кругу против часовой стрелки. Он смотрел на девушку с восхищением, а она с яростью. Он улыбнулся, а она нахмурилась. Её больше не интересовал побег. Как и Леонардо, девушкой овладело наслаждение от поединка. Никто не вмешивался в их разборку, и потому этот момент был таким интимным для обоих, таким сокровенным и прекрасным. Оба использовали время, чтобы незаметно отдышаться и отойти от нахлынувшего возбуждения.

— Они оба какие-то странные. Ну же, красавица! Я что, зря на тебя ставил? Я тебя уже люблю! У тебя волосы цвета моей любимой газировки. — такое поистине романтичное признание в любви было встречено равнодушием. Хотя нет, у девушки уголки губ таки еле-еле поползли вверх, и, чтобы это скрыть, она немного опустила голову.

Первой нанесла удар красавица, ведь Леонардо предоставил ей такую возможность как истинный джентльмен. Она с разворота направила лезвие в область груди по горизонтали. Черепашка нырнул вниз, делая кувырок. После этого снова последовала быстрая серия ударов, контрударов и блоков. Потом Леонардо, красиво нырнув под руку противницы, оказался у неё за спиной. Одновременно он развернул клинок так, что катана девушки оказалась горизонтально на уровне её шеи. Справа меч перпендикулярно блокировался катаной синебанданного, левой рукой он схватил свою отобранную катану рядом с ладонью девушки.  
— Сдавайся, — шелковистый голос над левым ухом девушки заставил её вздрогнуть, а дыхание на шее — часто дышать. Ей стало очень неловко. С одной стороны, действительно она была побеждена, а с другой — её охватило неведомое ранее возбуждение.  
Незнакомка попыталась вырваться, но сзади у неё была преграда в виде самого черепахи, и она всем телом ощущала твердость его пластрона. Движения в стороны были невозможны. Попытку девушки нырнуть вниз Лео предотвратил движением правой катаны на себя. Хирургическая точность твердой руки ниндзя выбила все желание сопротивляться. Девушка медленно и грациозно убрала руку с меча. Леонардо же наслаждался своей победой, но только мгновение. Потом катаны, рассекая воздух по обе стороны от хозяина, со свистом и мелодичным звоном вернулись в ножны.

— Ой, нет! Блин! Я не хочу! Тебе осталось меньше минуты! — плечи Майки как-то слишком театрально опустились, он упал на колени и вскинул руки куда-то к воображаемому небу. Но в следующее мгновение он изменился в лице. Кажется, придумал, как сделать брату пакость.

Безымянная все еще осматривалась в поисках пути бегства. Но не она одна обладала интуицией. Только что найденный путь отступления был перекрыт другой черепахой, выше и шире. Выражение морды лица явно говорило, что поединок с ним будет не так увлекателен, потому что играть с ней он не намерен. Девушка вздохнула.  
— Почему ты так взбеленилась? — спросил подошедший Майки, но ответа не получил. Вообще до сих пор никто даже не слышал голоса этой красотки.  
Тем временем к девушке подошел Донни.  
— Можно еще взять образец твоей крови? — шприц с иглой явно вызвал у девушки приступ некой паники.  
— Не надо никаких игл, — мягкий приятный голос заставил приковать взгляды присутствующих к говорившей.  
— Фух! А я-то уже думал, вдруг немая… — начал оранжевобанданный.  
— К счастью — нет, — теперь девушка красиво улыбнулась, чем опять обезоружила парней.  
— Ну так к чему все это было? — спросил черепаха с саями.  
— Не знаю, — лаконичный ответ, приправленный все той же милой улыбкой, которая вызывала у краснобанданного злость. Он заметно сдерживался от крика типа: «Прекрати клеить из себя дуру!»  
— Ну так кто вы? Кто были те люди? Почему гнались? — манера джентльмена в синем вызвала у Рафаэля очередной рык.  
Девушка села на первое попавшееся кресло, потирая кисти, растирая болевшие после стычки с наемниками руки и ноги. Ступни болели еще сильнее. Все еще безымянная, гостья вытянув ноги, она уставилась на них,потом таки решила поговорить серьезно.  
— Те люди — обычные наемники. Их целью было схватить меня и привести обратно. А вот кто я — это интересный вопрос, — девушка вздохнула.  
— Как тебя зовут? — попытался вклиниться Донни. — Ты не бойся. Я не сделаю больно.  
— Я не боюсь. Меня уже запичкали, затыкали, закололи настолько, что я их теперь не воспринимаю серьезно. Хотите знать, кто я? — оглядев милые, добрые и заинтересованные лица, девушка даже захотела с ними поделиться информацией. Странные существа. Но если бы они могли чем-то угрожать, то не притащили в свой… дом?.. и не разговаривали, как с гостьей. — Ну… объект-два-нуля-икс. Ой, да чего ж так пялиться на меня четырьмя, простите, пятью, парами глаз? — последовали смешки, ибо шутку оценил даже Донателло. — Когда-то меня звали Оливией. Но это было давно, когда я была маленькой. Также меня звали Ливией, Оли, Олив, Ливи, Лив… — девушка задумчиво начала перечислять все сокращенные имена. Зачем? Сама не поняла. — Меня забрали у родителей в двенадцать лет, и я никогда не показывала, что что-либо помню из детства. Они верили, будто промыли мне мозги, наивные.  
— Значит, Оливия? — лидер получил утвердительный кивок в ответ. — А ме…  
— Дай я! — завопил оранжевобанданный.  
— Опять?! Да ты уже своей презентацией достал! — повысил голос черепаха в красной бандане.  
— Пусть порадуется. Жалко, что ли? — сказал мастер катан, жестом заставляя замолчать последнего.  
— Это Леонардо. Синяя повязка. Лидер. Молчалив, но о-о-очень опасен, — говоривший указывал на мастера катан, но не находился на одном месте; пританцовывая, он перемещался между братьями. — Рафаэль. В красном. Вроде доброго плюшевого мишки, — драматическая пауза. — Но дразнить его не советую — башку оторвет и не моргнет, — последовал смех присутствующих. — Донателло. Фиолетовая повязка. Гениальный техник, или технический гений, — когда сказали про него, то самый высокий, Донни, расправил плечи и теперь казался еще выше. — А я Микеланджело. В оранжевом. Я три в одном: ум, мощь и неотразимое обаяние. Дамы зовут меня Майки, — все время черепашка очень мило жестикулировал, веселя и располагая к себе гостью.  
— Ну, что ж… Приятно познакомиться.  
— Ты не боишься нас, Олив? — покосился лидер на Ливию.  
— Да я многое видела. Так что вы не такие уж странные. Да и явно не желаете зла. Так что — нет, не боюсь, — девушке действительно не было страшно.  
— Скажи, а ты сама знаешь, кто ты?  
— Хочешь спросить, Донателло, знаю ли я, что не совсем обычная? Я знаю, что я — не человек, — умник просто подпрыгнул от восхищения, как ужаленный.  
— Так кто же ты?  
— Ну… гибрид. Существо, созданное искусственно из генов пары других видов. Может, и больше. Мне не давали информацию об этом. То, что я знаю — я сама нашла в их базе, — уклончиво сказала Олив.  
— Подожди, каких видов? — Леонардо тоже заинтересовался этим вопросом. Возможно, в ответе и скрывалась разгадка необычных сил и умений девушки.  
— Не знаю, известно ли вам… Гибрид Повелителя Времени и чего-то еще.  
— Чего?  
— О! А они что, повелевают временем, а, Оливка? — Майки захотел тоже поумничать. — Можно я буду звать тебя Оливка? Такая красивая, как оливка! — улыбчивое лицо, щенячьи глазки, милый, в чем-то детский, голос — все располагало к себе.  
Оливия улыбнулась и кивнула:  
 — А у меня будто есть выбор? — девушка сразу увидела, что с Микеланджело не стоит препираться и что-то ему запрещать. Потом хуже будет. — Ой… — Олив защипнула пальцами переносицу. Боже, ей предстоял такой длинный рассказ. — Повелители Времени… Инопланетяне. Продвинутые… У них два сердца. Во всем они лучше людей.  
— Они так похожи на людей…  
— Вздор! — с гордостью сказала Ливия. — Это люди похожи на Повелителей времени. Ибо оные живут намного дольше.  
— Говоришь, Повелители времени лучше людей? Например? — черепашка в фиолетовой бандане не скрывал своего любопытства.  
— Ну, идем к компьютеру, — девушка встала и направилась к рабочему месту гения. — С какой скоростью ты читаешь страницы?  
— Приблизительно с такой, — страницы сменяли друг друга на экране с скоростью, чуть более быстрой, нежели у обычных людей.  
— Минутку… — Олив провела несколько манипуляций и запустила какой-то очень огромный документ на тысячи страниц. Они сменяли друг друга с бешеной скоростью. — А я читаю вот с такой скоростью. — четыре отпавшие челюсти чудом не звякнули на пол.  
— Разве такое возможно? — Донни опомнился и с недоверием посмотрел на девушку.  
— Не веришь? Ладно. Смотри. Это я точно не читала, потому что это твой труд, правда? — с этими словами она указала на ярлык документа на экране. — Приступим. — За доли секунд документ с расчетами был прочитан. После этого гостья с важным видом начала цитировать прочитанное.  
— О Боже! Это неимоверно! А что еще ты можешь?  
— Выдержать большое напряжение.  
— Серьезно? — опять недоверие? Ну как так можно?! Оливия тут выкладывается, впервые за много лет раскрывает душу, а ей не доверяют. Хотя, чего так обижаться, ведь человек, или черепаха, науки должен сомневаться.  
— Да, но повторять очень неприятно, — девушка поморщилась.  
— А еще?  
— Устойчивость к ядам, наркотикам, алкоголю, повышенные физические характеристики… — после паузы Ливи добавила. — Телепатические умения. Например, сливаться разумом с другим существом. Но этот дар я скрывала и не развивала.  
— А откуда ты знаешь, что ты Повелитель времени?  
— Ну… не стоит такое создание, как я, оставлять с компьютером без присмотра. Я собирала данные по крупицам, но расследование еще не закончено. Ключевая фигура во всем этом — Доктор.  
— Какой доктор? — тут вклинился Леонардо. Олив вздрогнула. До чего приятен был его голос. Не просто голос — музыка для ушей.  
— Не доктор, а Доктор. Это имя.  
— Какое-то странное имя, — о, послышался раздраженный голос черепахи в красном. Оливии было трудно понять, почему он так враждебно настроен.  
— Имя именем. А он — Повелитель Времени!  
— И где его искать? — Донни очень заинтересовало сказанное Ливи. Да, он именно так хотел её называть.  
— Да кто знает-то? Он появляется во все времена, меняет обличье, делает дело и исчезает.  
— Как настоящий ниндзя, — Майки низким заговорщическим голосом решил снова поучаствовать в разговоре.  
В подтверждение своих слов Оливия открыла множество страниц в интернете и ресурсов, где было хоть что-то связанное с Доктором.

  


— В общем… мне надо в путь. Спасибо, что пригрели. Мне пора.  
Вообще зачем она так все им выложила? Наверно, все же годы, проведенные в одиночестве, сказались весьма неожиданным образом — стоило кому-то проявить к девушке интерес и доброту, так она практически раскрылась.  
— Олив, ты никуда не пойдешь, — мягко отрезал Леонардо. Оливия с прищуром посмотрела на него. Она уже хотела сказать «Смотри» и действительно направиться к выходу. — Не пойдешь, потому что посмотри на себя! Грязная, босая, небось голодная, — лицо девушки окрасилось улыбкой.

* * *

Образ героини - результат вдохновения этим персонажем Оливия Данэм (Данхэм) из сериала "Грань".  


* * *


	2. Робин Гуд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо двум людям:  
> \- Дорогому мужу, Андрею, за помощь в том, что мне явно не получается (боевке).  
> \- Другу, Саше, за программистский язык.

Донни за небольшой отрывок времени уже привык, что иногда его любимое, насиженное и, к тому же, рабочее место было занято новым членом их необычной семьи.

Эта девушка появилась внезапно, устроила показательную бойню с недоброжелателями недалеко от тайного дома черепах, удивила ниндзя своими нечеловеческими способностями — в общем, впечатлила всех. Может, поэтому Сплинтер, крыса-мутант с очень сильно развитым чувством отцовства, принял незнакомку к себе в семью. Он понимал, что такой девушке легко защититься от противников в диапазоне от обычного хулигана и до опытного бойца спецподразделений, но Оли будет трудно без поддержки.  
Её история про лабораторию, проводимые опыты и прочие зверства очень впечатлила мастера-ниндзя. Он подумал, что умения и задатки девушки нуждаются в шлифовке. Это не только касалось боевых навыков, но и непосредственно общения. Поэтому первым уроком было научиться ладить с другими обитателями в доме. Чем успешно занималась ученица. Она пыталась найти общие темы и занятия с черепахами.  
Почему Оливия не ушла, как собиралась? Скорее всего, подумала, что лучше компании ей не найти. После пережитого, после кучи увиденных ужасных экспериментов она как-то сразу адекватно и легко приняла своих спасителей такими необычными, какими они были — мутантами, черепахами, ниндзя, да и просто очень веселыми парнями. Зачем отказываться от помощи, если её тебе предлагают существа, которые тоже много натерпелись? Мутантам было очень сложно. Их жизнь в канализации изначально не была добровольным выбором. Они прятались, потому что знали, что общество не примет их. В лучшем случае посадит в ящик, чтобы люди приходили глазеть на шоу уродов, в худшем — это препарирование и изучение. После победы над Кренгом предложение Ребекки Винсент было отвергнуто. Каждый из ниндзя сделал свой вывод, но они сошлись на одном — надо продолжить жить в тени, тени чужого мира. Ливии тоже было знакомо чувство, что она не принадлежит миру вокруг. Он стал таковым в тот день, когда её выкрали из дома. Девушка не сошла с ума только благодаря сильной воле и фантазии. Она прятала себя настоящую много лет ото всех тестов и людей, с ней работавших. Её учили боевым искусствам, всевозможным уловкам, ломали психику и личность в целом, заставляли убивать. Но жемчужина — истинная натура — в раковине не были затронута. Благодаря сильному характеру ей удалось разобраться, кто она, и теперь её жизнью управляло стремление познать все мироздание. А билетом туда был биологический отец — Доктор. Много лет девушка готовила побег и однажды осуществила свой план. Она знала, что за ней будет погоня, как и знала, что наёмники почти всегда вызывают более опытных бойцов, когда встречаются с объектами. Почти мгновенно в голову беглянки пришла идея спрятаться в канализации и петлять до тех пор, пока авангард не оторвётся от основных групп, одну из которых можно позвать на помощь. И этот план почти удался. Тогда, совсем неожиданно, в жизни Оливии появились черепахи и крыса. Они показались ей родными и очень близкими. Любовь, которая царила в этой семье, была так чиста и прекрасна. Настолько, что Оливия невольно вспоминала, как когда-то с родителями жила в Индии. Мама была верующей в Господа Вишну. Она бы сказала, что это Бог подарил ей второй шанс. Если это так, то просто грех отказываться от такого дара. После долгих мучительных лет в тюрьме, где она фантазировала, как это будет — жить в окружении родных и друзей, девушка наконец смогла почувствовать вкус свободы.

Сегодня Оливия молча сидела за компьютером с кучей мониторов, которые удобно были смонтированы вокруг сидевшего полусферой, и работала. Как правило, это были бесплодные попытки отыскать Доктора. Разрозненная информация очевидцев, странные случайные фото, рапорты об удивительных существах и множество тайн. Девушка нашла интересную закономерность, что чаще всего Доктор появляется в Англии. Она серьезно задумала поехать туда, но что-то её постоянно удерживало. Может, спокойствие и мягкие глаза Лео? Преданность и недовольство Рафа? Гениальность и чистое сердце Донни? Непосредственность и ребячество Майки? Мудрость и внутренняя сила Сплинтера? Может, даже все вместе. И, кажется, Ливия нашла путь решения своих проблем. Работать ей не мешали, пока она не создавала проблем.

— О, доброе утро, Ливи! — Донни почему-то нравилось так её звать. Получалось нежно и коротко. — Чем на этот раз занимаешься? Ищешь своего Доктора? — спокойно спросил Донателло, снимая очки и потирая глаза пальцами. Он всю ночь работал с микроскопами в лаборатории, и фокусировка требовала расслабить мышцы вокруг глаз парой массирующих движений. Возвратив очки на место, он с любопытством посмотрел на девушку.  
— Ну-у-у… нет, — Оливия всем выражением лица показывала, что ей не хочется говорить. Пальцы ловко бегали по клавиатуре, а на экране мелькали какие-то страницы, тексты, символы. — Черт! — выругалась она внезапно. — Лео! — крик не услышал бы только глухой. — Дай катану! Живо!

Тот, к кому обратились, как раз находился неподалеку, на возвышении для медитаций, которое было срезом запаянной трубы. Это место было особенным — часто черепаха или же Сплинтер медитировали в окружении множества свечей. Над ним висела причудливая люстра из такого же причудливого сна господина Теслы — куча лампочек с плафонами из предыдущего века смотрелась весьма оригинально. Казалось, будто люстру одолжили со съемок какого-то фантастического фильма в стиле теслапанк. Это создавало необычную атмосферу.  
Сейчас Леонардо выполнял сложное упражнение, требующее балансирования на одной ноге и концентрации внимания. Внезапный вопль вывел его из медитации очень резко, и он, качнувшись, потерял равновесие. Тело направилось к встрече с полом, но в последний момент мутант сделал перекат по краю возвышения, сбивая и гася этим свечи, и приземлился уже на ноги на пол. Он быстро направился к месту, откуда был этот злосчастный окрик. Его катаны всегда были при нем. Ниндзя привыкли носить оружие с собой даже по дому, особенно ближе к вечеру, потому что в любой момент могло произойти событие, которое потребовало бы их срочного вмешательства. Но сейчас было всего лишь утро. Как странно.  
— Что случилось, Олив? — подбегающий лидер приготовился к любой новости, но увидел, что Ливия спокойно сидит за компьютером.  
Ну, как спокойно… Почти. Одной левой рукой девушка быстро и нервно печатала что-то, повернувшись на стуле Донни левым плечом к основному дисплею. Её ловкие манипуляции еле улавливались глазом. Вторую же руку она закинула вбок и немного назад, раскрыв ладонь, якобы говоря: «Дай сюда катану». Глаза не мигая смотрели на экраны.  
Лидер пребывал в шоке от увиденного. Сначала, лишь услышав свое имя, он ожидал, что к дому направляются враги, или кто-то случайно набрел на логово, или что происходит какое-то ограбление банка, или на Нью-Йорк обрушилась новая инопланетная штуковина. А тут всего лишь просят, нет — требуют, оружие. Его оружие. Какая наглость! Тем не менее, лидер послушно вложил меч в руку девушки. Ему стало даже интересно, что будет дальше.

В мгновения ока девица обогнула стол, одним резким и точным движением перерезала пучок проводов, который тянулся от стены к компьютерной установке. Провода, которые Донни так бережно собирал и подключал. Денег у черепах не было для того, чтобы покупать самое совершенное оборудование. Повезло, что люди в Нью-Йорке привыкли выбрасывать технику при виде поломки. Дон собирал весь этот мусор и создавал технологические произведения искусства — необычные многофункциональные машины. Чего только стоило создать грузовик «Братья Тартаруга» — навороченный мусоровоз, способный на самые удивительные штуки. Это и устройство «Нунчакус Гигантикус» — огромные нунчаки, которые Майки иногда ломал, поскольку человечество упорно делало мосты слишком низкими. Это и сетемет, который выручал очень часто. Это пусковая установка с большой катаной. Это и люкомет из радиатора (точнее, из места, где когда-то был радиатор). Внутри этого чудовища можно было не только не бояться за свою жизнь и безопасность, но и неплохо развлечься и отдохнуть — удобный диван, спутниковое телевидение, интернет, холодильник, автомат с газировкой, игровой автомат…  
Донателло любил свои творения, потому что только благодаря частичке души, которую он в них вкладывал, они получались такими необычными. То же касалось и компьютерной установки, его угла уединения. Это было его высокотехнологичное детище, которым он, несомненно, гордился. Искры разлетелись вокруг. Было даже красиво, но этого никто не заметил.

Увидев, что сделала Ливи, черепаха в фиолетовой бандане схватился за сердце и часто задышал. Он пережил ужас, который переживает, например, мать, которая становится свидетельницей того, как её чадо падает с качели или как машина несется на ребенка. Инстинкты матери, да и вообще практически любой женщины, чрезвычайно сильные, и она может преодолеть большое расстояние в доли секунды, поднять машину одной рукой, отшвырнуть падающую тяжеленную арматуру. А вот ниндзя его натренированные рефлексы не помогли, потому что он просто остался на месте, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Внезапно раздался голос, полный гнева. Нет, это был рев, который сотряс, казалось, все вокруг.  
— Ты! Что! Наделала?! — Донни был похож на разъяренного Рафаэля, только выше и… менее широк. От этого крика невольно не то, что Оливия, но и сам Леонардо сжались.  
Девушка быстро нашлась, ловко бросила катану владельцу, а тот, уже приходя в себя, так же ловко её поймал за рукоять и с нежным звоном отправил в ножны за спиной.  
— Эй! Телик! Што ш ним шлучилось? — где-то на фоне кричал уже раздосадованный Майки. Как ему удавалось кричать с набитым пиццей ртом, было настоящей загадкой.  
— Донни… — девушка побоялась даже сделать шаг. И все же колебалась лишь мгновение, а тогда она выпрямилась и на пятках медленно развернулась. — Я все сейчас объясню… — голос её дрожал не то от страха, не то от потрясения.  
Вдруг Донателло изменился в лице — он в ужасе отпрянул и уставился на все, что устроила Ливи, просто не веря в происходящее. Это сон! Точно! Кошмар! Поморгав, он пришел к выводу, что все абсолютно реально.  
— Зачем ты это сделала? — его голос был тихим и подавленным.  
— Дон, прости меня, пожалуйста, — Оливия направилась к черепахе, но тот сделал шаг назад. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-либо к нему приближался. Но девушку это не остановило. Она подошла, резким рывком обняла умника по-матерински нежно и сказала: — Я бы не успела все отключить. Проще было перерезать все провода, чтобы меня не засекли, — Ливи запнулась и, отпуская обалдевшую черепаху, сделала шаг назад. — Я не хотела, чтобы сюда явились ФБР или кто похуже, — девушка вздохнула, а лицо выражало подлинную душевную муку. — Прости… прости! Я сделала малюсенькую ошибку, и меня чуть не поймали. Я сдерживала их до последнего… Гостей нет! Значит, все в порядке.  
Лео же переварил информацию достаточно быстро и нахмурился:  
— Что ты сделала, Оливия?  
Оу, плохой знак. Лишь Сплинтер ко всем своим детям обращался полным именем, а сокращения они уже придумывали и использовали между собой. Если Леонардо начинал так же звать девушку Оливией, то это означало одно — она провинилась.  
— ЗАЧЕМ?! Зачем ты подвергла нас опасности? Мы не хотим переезжать из-за твоих выходок! Ты уверена, что все в порядке?  
Глаза красавицы заблестели от слез:  
— Я не хотела, — казалось, сейчас плотину прорвет, и начнется настоящая истерика.  
Ливия в жизни много повидала — это куча жестоких тренировок, игр на выживания, убийства, кровь и оторванные конечности, результаты неудачных экспериментов, но она все равно в свои восемнадцать порой делала такие подростковые вещи — плакала по пустякам, вытворяла шалости, нарушала дисциплину… Леонардо стало стыдно, что он накричал на девушку, но давать слабину он не собирался. Она должна понимать, что жизнь вместе означает заботиться обо всех, а не только о себе! Нельзя потакать ей. Никакая истерика это не изменит.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что подставлять всех ради личных интересов неправильно?  
— Д-да… — виновница подавила всхлип. — Я…  
— Что ты делала вообще? — уже мягче спросил лидер. Олив закрыла рот рукой, будто подсознательно пыталась не выдавать тайну, которая просилась наружу.  
— Ливи, — тихий голос Донателло заставил ту подскочить, и она повернулась к говорившему, — я зол. Очень зол. Но хочу знать, что происходит.  
— Я, — девушка сглотнула, мечась взглядом то к одному из черепах, то к другому, — я решила «ограбить» клан «Фут».  
— ЧТО?! — оба голоса в унисон взорвались на все логово, заставив девушку сжаться.  
Но через мгновение она гордо расправила плечи и продолжила:  
— Я смогла украсть у них приличную сумму и отдать в приют для детей, — она на мгновение закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть лиц. Впервые за долгое время она действительно была виновата. Ей было больно видеть последствия — нахмуренные лица, повышенный голос, справедливую критику её поведения… — Я лишь малую часть оставила нам на необходимые расходы. Хватит надолго.  
— Оливия! Это неправильно! — синеглазый не был доволен поступком девушки.  
— А сколько ты, — мастер бо сделал паузу, будто следующее слово было отравленным и он боялся пораниться об него, — украла? — слово прозвучало почти что шепотом.  
— Несколько миллиардов долларов, — уклончиво ответила девушка.  
— Нифигасе! — раздалось за спиной у Леонардо. Это был Майки. — Ну ты, Оливка, даешь!  
Внезапно возникла давящая тишина в логове, потому что, поскольку у Майки пропало телевидение, он просто выключил телевизор, а Рафаэль отвлекся от своей любимой штанги в нише над выходом. Все смотрели на виновницу беспорядка.  
— Вау! Да ты вообще Робин Гуд в юбке! — по голосу Рафаэля трудно было понять, искренне он говорит, или это сарказм. Он спрыгнул на пол с грацией бегемота и подошел к троице.

— Подожди. Ты? Украла? У футов? Несколько миллиардов долларов? — глаза умника через линзы очков казались блюдцами. — Это невероятно! Как тебе это удалось, Ливи? — он подошел к девушке и взял за руку, приглашая посекретничать.  
— Понимаешь, Донни, они всё ещё используют стандартные пароли от одного до восьми, — Оливия улыбнулась. — Шучу, — шутка немного разрядила обстановку между собеседниками. — Ну, я раскинула небольшой ботнет, который разбил изначальную сумму по одному доллару, провел каждый через череду счетов-однодневок в нескольких банках мира, а затем поменял это все на биткоины и эфир, а затем обратно в деньги в швейцарских банках. Мощности твоего компьютера как раз хватило на то, чтобы координировать весь этот трафик.  
Лицо Лео было непроницаемым, но Донни уже знал, что тот ничего не понял. Майки со своего дивана не скрывал, что для него это просто какая-то абракадабра. Раф фыркнул и оскалился, собираясь прервать этот скучнейший для него разговор. Но лидер остановил его, положив руку на плечо.  
— Но это же всё занимает просто нереальную уйму времени. Неужели возможно за такой короткий срок провести такое количество операций. Плюс сама система защиты, которую нужно успеть взломать, если только у них и вправду пароль не от одного до восьми! — мутант искренне удивился.  
— Операций можно произвести и больше за отведённое время, Донни, — имя черепахи звучало из уст девушки мягко и мелодично, — если ты Повелитель времени. Я написала программу, которая мне помогла. Еще я успела написать программу защиты, но не успела её запустить. Пришлось рубить кабеля. Что касается системы защиты у футклановцев, то она почти такая же, как в Пентагоне. То есть не способна одновременно защититься от множественных атак в одну секунду. Да и ставку они сделали на то, что их будет взламывать человек, а не кто-то посерьёзнее, — Оливия начала расходиться, стараясь интонацией придать больше значения своим словам.  
— Постой. А откуда ты знаешь про систему защиты Пентагона? — Донни удивился ещё больше. Об этом свидетельствовали уже не только широко раскрытые глаза, но и открытый рот. Гений не рисковал соваться к правительству. Его собственный софт когда-то весьма неплохо справлялся с поставленными мутантом задачами.  
Лео, услышав про Пентагон, закрыл рукой лицо. Это было уже слишком. Майки же виртуозно упал с дивана. Как он умудряется делать все эти изумительные, несочетаемые вещи?  
— Ну… я на них тренировалась, когда меня учили хакерским штучкам, — Ливи гордо подняла голову. — Хотя это они так думали, что учили меня.

Часто во время занятий за компьютерами у Оливии была возможность искать нужную информацию, писать программы и вирусы, которые собирали материалы даже в отсутствие девушки, копаться в базах данных и медленно, но эффективно, готовить побег.

— Но это неправильно! — вмешался в разговор Лео.  
— Хакерство — это не преступление, а способ выжить! — Ливия бросила эту фразу почти на автомате, а после мысленно отвесила себе затрещину. Ей хотелось закрыть себе рот, понимая, что она была неправа. Но некая дерзость и самоуверенность не давали покоя.

Внезапно стало очень тихо, эта тишина нарушалась только журчанием воды на горке. Эта пауза была оборвана резким тоном лидера:  
— Минуту внимания! — когда все взгляды устремились на говорившего, тот продолжил свою речь, — Оливия, понимаю, что сделанного не вернешь. Но чтобы больше такого не было! — интонацией он выделил каждое слово. — Кража — это бесчестно. Ниндзя так не поступают. Раз! Подвергать всех опасности — это неправильно. Семью надо оберегать, а не подставлять. Два! Пообещай, что больше такого не сделаешь. Три!  
Девушка, к которой обратились, внимательно смотрела синебанданному в глаза. Когда тот попросил дать обещание, то та замерла. Лишь мгновения она колебалась, ища правильный выход и правильные слова.  
— Я обещаю. Но сделаю это снова, если от этого будет зависеть жизнь кого-то из вас! — твердо пообещала красавица.

После этого все разошлись по своим делам. Кажется, феерический концерт подошел к концу. А вот Ливи осталась с умником. Ей надо было загладить вину. Девушка присела рядом с пучком проводов, которые недавно разрезала. Они были стянуты хомутами на определенном расстоянии.  
— Вырубаю, — черепаха отключил напряжение, чтобы поломку можно было начать ликвидировать без угрозы получить хорошенький разряд. Хотя Оли он был вовсе не страшен. Потом Донни подошел с набором инструментов и вздохнул. — Сегодня у нас какое-то время не будет ни интернета, ни телевидения…  
— Прости, Дон, я действительно не хотела. Я тебе помогу, — она сняла ближайший к краю хомут. — Провода… — Оливия вздохнула. — Если бы кто-то, — она выделила это слово, явно указывая на Донателло, — не сидел в соцсетях с рабочего компьютера — мне бы не пришлось все рубить. У них всё же не все такие идиоты — еще пара секунд на разматывание сети, и у них в руках был бы твой аккаунт. Так что скажи спасибо, — последняя фраза была лишней, и глаза Донателло сверкнули.  
Но потом снова вернулись в прежнее состояние: зеленого цвета, они смотрели на девушку мягко, но все еще с укоризной.  
— Да проехали, — сказал гений, тяжело вздохнув. Он так долго все это собирал. — Твой поступок возмутителен. Но ты хотела сделать что-то хорошее, — девушка кивнула в ответ, подтверждая слова проницательного мутанта. — Я уже остыл. Просто теперь придется все приводить в порядок, а я хотел продолжить заниматься изучением твоей крови, — в глазах черепахи уже начал проявляться энтузиазм. — Изумительная субстанция. Антитела… — потом его лицо преобразилось, на нем читался заговор, а голос снизился. — А что это за программа защиты, о которой ты ранее говорила?  
— Я не придумала названия, пока писала её.  
— За те сорок минут?  
— Нет, меньше, — потом девушка добавила. — У тебя компьютер достаточно мощный для еще нескольких таких программ. Я написала файрвол с новым алгоритмом шифрования, чтобы ты в следующий раз не боялся за свой аккаунт. И чтобы в следующий раз не повторилась такая вот ситуация, — Оливия обвела рукой устроенный бардак. — Просто я так хотела быстро все провернуть, что не запустила её без предварительного тестирования.  
— НИКАКОГО. СЛЕДУЮЩЕГО. РАЗА! Ты же обещала, Ливи, — Донателло, как и остальные в его семье, был «человеком чести», поэтому обещания много значили для него.  
Девушка это понимала и в ответ мило улыбнулась.  
— Я не собираюсь грабить. Понимаешь? Я хотела отправиться на поиски Доктора в Англию, потому что он чаще всего появляется там, — её глаза встретились с глазами мутанта, и в них уже была грусть. Оливия потрепала Донни по щеке. — Эй! Я сама не хочу уезжать. Поэтому я кое-что придумала. — Теперь девушка схватила гения за повязку и притянула ближе к себе, чтобы поведать секрет шепотом. От мутанта, как всегда, пахло проводкой и реагентами. Это сочетание запахов всегда ассоциировалось у Ливи с её представлением о Докторе. — Хочу взломать НАСА и послать на спутник закодированное сообщение для Доктора. Если он так крут, то моё послание расшифрует и найдет меня.  
— Будь осторожна.  
В этой короткой фразе на самом деле скрывалось многое — это и истинное пожелание удачи, это радость, что Ливи остается, это восхищение умом красавицы. Но застенчивость не давала Донателло выразить переживания как-то по-другому. Ливия все понимала, ей хватало того, что она увидела все в глазах мутанта.  
Дон же понимал, как важно для Лив найти Доктора, потому решил не распространяться об этом другим братьям лишний раз. Это не ложь. Это то, что делал Лео — изоляция информации. Теперь операция «Папочка» точно пройдет удачно, потому что её программы защитят черепах.  
Ливия также понимала, что неприятности сваливаются всегда нежданно-негаданно. Ей предстояло еще много просчитать, искусно закодировать и замаскировать сообщение.  
Как-то невольно она вспомнила родителей. Если бы они смогли в свое время все тонкости учесть, то были бы живы. Оли не ожидала, что отца с матерью найдут и убьют (она чувствовала, что именно это с ними и сделали). Они сами не были к этому готовы тогда. Так что её файрвол, два или три, лишними никогда не будут. Лучше перестраховаться, если есть такая возможность.  
Мысли потекли в совсем неприятное русло. Воспоминания о доме и родителях отразились болью и грустью даже на лице. Донателло предполагал причину этого резкого изменения настроя, но не хотел копаться в иногда кровоточащей ране. Видя это, братец сам перевел разговор на другую тему.  
— Спасибо за файрвол. Действительно, будет удобнее оставаться в тени.  
— Кибернетические ниндзя-а-а! — шепотом протянула девушка, воодушевившись тем, что её хвалили и благодарили.  
Потом её взгляд стал более серьезным:  
— Ранее я неправильно выразилась. Прости. Я не имела в виду, что это плохо, что ты сидишь в соцсетях. Я скорее злилась на себя, что допустила ошибки, увлеклась и чуть не угробила все из-за нетерпения, — девушка перевела дух. — Думаю, что правильно, что ты имеешь друзей в интернете. Все мы должны общаться с кем-то, помимо семьи. Это развивает, это порождает новые идеи, психологически расслабляет.  
Мастер бо покраснел, но этого не было видно. Ему было безумно приятно, что его понимают. Но из-за застенчивости он промолчал.

Желая прервать паузу в разговоре, Оливия попросила:  
— Ты мне покажи, как и что надо делать с этим, — она в нетерпении потерла ладони.  
Она прекрасно знала, что надо делать, но ей доставляло удовольствие порой играть роль глупышки. Тогда черепахи вокруг неё «расправляли» плечи, желая показать себя с наилучшей своей стороны. С их точки зрения, конечно. После этого мастер посоха показал мастер-класс по починке проводов. Его руки, хоть и имели лишь три пальца, очень быстро и точно выполняли свою работу. Оливии же первый провод дался не сразу. Она гневно надулась, чем вызвала добродушный смех у Донни. Девушка наигранно обиделась, фыркнула и следующий провод починила нарочито правильно. При том быстрее, чем это делал Донателло. Наградив того взглядом «Ага! Съел, лузер!», она принялась за следующий провод. Мутант не скрывал, что поведение девушки его забавляет. Она была ему как младшая сестра, которую хотелось уберечь. Ну и, как все младшие, она причиняла неудобства в виде шалостей. Конечно, с Майки ей никогда не сравниться. Да и шалости у неё были куда обдуманней и даже эффектней. Ливи не делала того, что не просчитала. Сегодня Дон, в отличие от Лео, был глубоко поражен и восхищен поступком девушки. Ограбление на такую сумму самих футклановцев было достойно звания подвига. Хоть не совсем удачного, но он не был строг к единственной особе женского рода в их семье.  
— Ты быстро учишься, Ливи. Умница, — он поощрительно погладил сестру по волосам.  
— Ну, это не сложно оказалось, — она улыбнулась. — Вообще-то я и до этого умела, — она показала язык, и оба засмеялись.

Наконец интернет был восстановлен. Майки тут же бросился смотреть телевизор, Раф решил поглядеть свои любимые спортивные состязания по Интернету, Лео продолжал свою тренировку, Донни уже вовсе не злился на Ливи. Однако сюрпризы на сегодня ещё не закончились.  
Словно тень из ниоткуда, откуда-то со стороны появился мастер Сплинтер. Он бесшумно прокрался по водостокам, используя цепкий хвост для зависания над ничего не подозревающими детьми. Никто его не видел и не слышал его шагов, пока мастер сам не вышел и не заговорил.  
— Оливия! Ты уже продолжительное время тренируешься и имеешь ряд врождённых навыков, — его ровный голос вселял уверенность. — Пришло время тебе избрать оружие и тактику боя ниндзя. И для этого ты проведёшь бой с каждым из братьев, используя оружие, идентичное оружию противника.  
Олив была удивлена. Мастер знал про её выходку, но говорил так, будто ничего не произошло. Сам же Сплинтер посчитал, что воспитательного процесса Леонардо вполне достаточно.  
— Хорошо, сэнсэй, — ответила она, выполнив этичное приветствие ниндзя.  
— Донателло, ты будешь первым! Бери Оливию и проведи с ней бой, используя свой посох! Не забудь обучить её правилам поведения в додзё. Удачи вам обоим.  
По суровому взгляду мастера было ясно, что спорить с ним бесполезно.  
— Идём, Ливи! — вздохнул Донателло, направляясь к тренировочной комнате.  
— Ну, идём, гений. Решил, значит, надрать мне зад за компьютерные проделки? — съязвила Оливия.  
— Не обязательно, но на А-та-ташки ты заработала, — улыбнулся Донни, и они вдвоём направились в тренировочный зал.

— Как же вести себя в додзё?  
— Если захотеть кратко ответить на твой вопрос, то следует сказать — «как в храме».  
Черепашка и девушка остановились в оружейной. Мастер посоха с важностью на лице объяснял основные правила поведения в тренировочной комнате. Что-то ей было знакомо, а что-то нет. Из всего сказанного следовало, что Ливи пришлось переодеться и переобуться, на входе снять обувь, повернув её носками от татами, провести ритуал, вести себя тихо и много чего еще. Кроме того, список запрещенного тоже был велик.

Комната додзё находилась сразу за оружейной, где Донателло вежливо протянул Оливии бо. Как ни странно, попаданка никогда не захаживала в это крыло. Её тренировки носили спонтанный характер «на месте». Теперь у девушки была возможность познакомиться ближе со святая святых этого дома. Когда включился свет, Олив была под впечатлением.  
Огромный «ринг», но без ограждений, примерно десять на десять метров с матами — татами — внизу и прожекторным освещением под самым потолком. Трубы канализации с большими вентилями, на которых красовались цепи, связывающие их между собой. Стены почти не просматривались, а пол вокруг ринга был усеян булыжниками и железными кругами.  
— Давай начнём — сказал Донни после того, как снял обувь, совершил все ритуалы и ступил на татами.  
— Вызов принят, — ответила Ливи, повторяя все, что делал братец, хотя весьма неловко. Правила запрещали вести себя шумно, поэтому Донателло лишь улыбался.

Поклонившись, дуэлянты приняли боевую стойку. Девушка решила удивить противника и кинулась в атаку первой. Сплеш слева направо в области торса встретил твёрдый посох Донни, который в тот же момент устремился вверх по диагонали. Воительница успела отпрыгнуть, и черепаха перехватил инициативу, нанося серию левых верхних и нижних ударов. Олив лишь успевала отбиваться соответствующими блоками. Затем Донни проделал тот же трюк с другой стороны. Поняв, что текущее положение в пользу противника, воительница решила сменить тактику.  
Она за несколько сальто отступила к углу ринга, ожидая преследования Донни, и, осознав, что соперник ведёт себя по плану, пустила в ход несколько сюрикенов. Черепаха сосредоточился на их отбитии, отчего проглядел, как противница одним кувырком оказалась возле него, и пропустил колющий удар в челюсть справа.  
Ответ не заставил себя ждать долго, и вот уже Оливия вновь отбивалась от множественных атак сверху и с боков, пока наконец Донни не применил круговой кувырок с обманным манёвром. Воительница выставила блок справа, приняв ложную атаку за истинную, и пропустила добротный удар слева. После этого мутант продолжил серию круговым ударом с разворота в обратную сторону по корпусу противницы. Его движения были точными и просчитанными.  
Ливи отшатнулась, но удержалась на ногах. Она выставила посох перед собой вертикально, уперев один конец в пол. Ударив обеими руками в центр, она отправила его в таком положении на противника. Дон отбил вражеское оружие, которое в том же вертикальном виде направилось к хозяйке. Оливия, недолго думая, применила сайд-кик (боковой удар ногой), возвращая подачу гению. Мутант удивился. Кивком головы, поднятыми уголком губ и брови он показал, что его поразил такой прием девушки. Донателло отбил бо в сторону, и Оливии пришлось сделать сальто, чтобы поймать оружие. Как только посох коснулся руки, он начал вращаться. Кстати, очень вовремя, поскольку умник бросился в атаку. Снова пара блоков. И тут черепаха так увлёкся своими атаками, что остался на короткое время открытым. Резко взяв себя в руки, противница провела удачную серию из пяти ударов, последним из которых стал восходящий прямой в челюсть, который Дон пропустил и на несколько секунд оторопел от неожиданности.  
Окрылённая успехом девушка принялась колошматить соперника как придётся, и в нужный момент черепаха больно уколол её в живот. А следом уже летел правый сплеш, сбивший противницу с ног, и через пару секунд Донни уже сидел сверху, держа свой посох возле её шеи.  
— Отличный бой, Ливи. Думаю, что простым марионеткам Шредера ты не по зубам.  
Оливия улыбнулась, сдерживая сильную боль.  
Дуэлянты встали, поклонились, соблюли все правила приличия и удалились из додзё. Оливия отправилась к холодильнику за льдом, а Донателло долго беседовал с мастером Сплинтером, а о чём — это уже совсем другая история.

Наступил вечер, и телевидение давно уже работало. Все семейство, за вычетом Мастера Сплинтера, дружно собралось на диване (да, диван перед телевизором со старых времен заменили уже большим и новым), который со стоном пружин рассказал, что такую ораву он долго не выдержит. Олив села между Донателло и Леонардо. После вкусного ужина можно было расслабиться. Девушка прислонилась головой к лидеру и тут же уснула. Через какое-то время она чуть повернулась на бок, упершись своей филейной частью в бедро умника. Это его удивило и заставило смутиться. Он повернул голову, так как хотел возмутиться от такой наглости, но увидел, как сестра обхватила руку лидера на манер подушки, очень мило причмокнула и уткнулась ему в плечо с татуировкой. Черепахи переглянулись, и их лица расплылись в улыбке. Они оба были тайно ею довольны. Она иногда делала глупости, но всегда стремилась исправить последствия и не допустить повторения ошибки. Потому черепахи так её любили.

Хотя их любовь все же была разной.


	3. Это просто кофе!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Опять спасибо мужу за инспекцию боевой части.
> 
> Часть получилась длиннее предыдущих из-за того, что от описания окружения никуда не деться.
> 
> P.S.: Буду рада комментариям, так как не совсем понимаю свои ошибки. Спасибо.

— Не-е-ет! — раздался душераздирающий вопль из кухни. Кричал мутант-черепаха в оранжевой бандане. — Ты что с ними делаешь?! — лицо исказила гримаса душевной боли.  
Та, к кому обращались, спокойно продолжала опустошать холодильник, сидя на корточках рядом с последним.

Не так давно она сбежала из секретного места, в котором из неё делали идеальное создание — секретное оружие, агента-убийцу, способного проникнуть куда угодно и выполнить любое задание. Теперь девушка обрела семью в лице пяти мутантов и двух людей. Это означало, что у неё были некоторые обязанности. Одним из них было — следить за тем, чтобы семья правильно питалась. Хоть иногда.

— Майки, остынь, — с усмешкой сказала Оливия. Она повернулась к ошарашенному Микеланджело и бросила ему одну банку с газировкой из кучи, которая в результате её манипуляций образовалась рядом с домашней фабрикой холода.  
— Это типа шутка была? — уже почти смеялся оранжевобанданный. Резкая смена настроения не удивила девушку. — Засчитано, — и потом черепаха добавил уже более спокойно: — Что ты с ними сделаешь?  
— Выброшу, — с вызовом в голосе прозвучал ответ.  
— Я серьезно.  
— Я тоже.  
— Ну, не надо. Мы столько собирали их.  
— Зря собирали. Вы вообще питаетесь нормально? Я удивляюсь, что вы такие сильные, выносливые и здоровые с учетом содержания вашего… нашего холодильника.  
— Ой, мамочка, забыли тебя спросить, — хотя Оли достигла совершеннолетия, но все равно была младше Майки, последний любил её подкалывать этим. Ну и шалить он тоже не перестал, потому что это же Майки. Если он повзрослеет — значит, произошел какой-то катаклизм: либо рак на горе таки свистнул, либо живность в лесу какая сдохла…  
— Я уже говорила, это, — девушка обвела кухню рукой, — мое царство, и здесь повелеваю я! — пафос, наигранная важность заставили засмеяться обоих присутствующих. — Я умею готовить, и я буду готовить. Вкусно и полезно, — Лив на секунду задумалась и потом добавила: — Иногда. Например, сегодня.  
— Вкусно и полезно, — черепашка перекривил девушку и потом добавил: — Ты вообще лишь недавно освободилась из того места. Откуда такие познания в кулинарии? Вот я умею готовить. А что полезного сварганишь ты? — черепашка с вызовом посмотрел на сестрицу и, улыбаясь, повертел пустую банку в руках. Потом он поставил её на столешницу кухонной стенки. — Дай еще этого расчудесного напитка.  
— А волшебное слово? — остальные вопросы она проигнорировала. Ранее девушка рассказывала про свои способности к восприятию информации. Практика, да, хромала, но оптимизма и решительности у девицы было не занимать.  
— Абракадабра.  
— Это бородатая шутка, — девушка встала, держа банку в руке, но не спешила её бросать собеседнику. — Ну? Удиви меня.  
— Параметры порядка в практике кластеризации статистических точек, — на лице у парня, кроме улыбки, читалась гордость.  
— Ух ты! Ты знаешь, что это?  
— Не-а, — Майки довольно улыбался.  
— Эх, ладно. Удивил, — со вздохом девушка таки бросила банку, но немного в сторону. Черепашка хихикнул и, ловко сделав сальто, поймал вожделенный предмет. По сути, это была просто тарабарщина, но ладно, награда за память. Избирательную память.  
— Мазила! — он откровенно ржал.  
— Нет, милый, — это прозвучало как издевка. — Я специально, чтоб ты свои калории от этой дряни хоть чуть-чуть сбросил, — девушка не могла не улыбаться рядом с этим генератором настроения. А Майки в ответ лишь язык ей показал, проказник.  
Отпив пару глотков, смачно отрыгнув газы, заслужив неодобрительный взгляд Оливии, мутант спросил уже максимально серьезно:  
— Так что ты собираешься делать дальше, а, Оливка?  
— Мы с тобой идем наверх, — отрезала Ливия и направилась по ступеням на уровень выше к своей «комнате». — Жди здесь, — бросила она по дороге.

Апартаменты девушки находились там же, где и спальни черепах. Эта часть убежища располагалась слева от входа. Проход от него шел четко в центр логова к постаменту для медитаций, а потом заворачивал влево. Параллельно ему слева тянулся ров с водой и огибал весьма большую зону, размером почти в четверть всего помещения. Сам постамент служил центральной точкой дома.  
Если идти по проходу прямо несколько метров, то справа окажется спуск из пары ступенек к гаражу и мастерской, где стоял мусоровоз «Братья Тартаруга». Дальше прямо, совсем рядом с постаментом, находилась святая святых Дона — компьютерная установка, а за ней в тупике коридора лаборатория. В остальных трех арках, которые располагалась полукругом вокруг постамента, были оружейная с додзё за ней, сад Сплинтера с проходом в его комнату и уборная. Если по проходу обойти постамент, то, минуя арки, можно оказаться в гостиной с телевизором и широким диваном. Как раз рядом с этой зоной находилась водная горка, которая своим концом уходила в ров. Под горкой был проход с уклоном вверх и вел в столовою.  
Первый же мостик налево от входа, приблизительно напротив спуска в гараж, вел прямиком в маленькую и уютную кухню. Как раз справа находилась большая площадка, огражденная поручнями, — столовая со столом и исписанными маркерами стульями. Если от мостика продолжить движение прямо и подняться по ступеням, то можно попасть прямиком в спальни. Это была зона без перегородок, дверей или отсеков — просто общее помещение. Слева и прямо были крепкие стены коллектора, которые украшали хитросплетения арматуры. Справа были три колонны, которые визуально и функционально делили уровень на три, так сказать, подзоны. Из спален было удобно наблюдать все убежище с высоты. Сначала располагалась комната Леонардо. Это аккуратно застеленная кровать, висящие на стене катаны, скромная тумбочка и несколько деревьев бонсай. Все это выражало сдержанность, скромность и любовь к порядку владельца. Донателло же занял вторую подзону с большой круглой нишей в стене. Светодиодная подсветка по контуру, украшения из плат и висящие мониторы подчеркивали техноталант гения. Матрац, уложенный в нишу, выгнулся полукругом и был удобен для черепахи. А еще бонусом прилагалась игровая консоль. Все это позволяло изобретателю даже в постели заниматься своими делами. Стены, исписанные формулами, показывали, что владелец этой «комнаты» спал мало. В этой подзоне еще были тумбочки и шкафчики с вещами. Остальная треть уровня спален находилась в распоряжении Микеланджело и Рафаэля. По центру стены напротив лестницы располагалась двухъярусная кровать, украшенная коллекцией кроссовок и разных спортивных принадлежностей. Оба брата были настолько разными по характеру, насколько и похожими в быту. Это было царство хаоса по сравнению с аккуратными комнатками Лео и Дона. Вокруг были разбросаны разные вещи, мячи, ракетки, гантели. Вдоль стены находились стеллажи с ящиками, как в архиве, наверно, с одеждой и какими-то личными вещами. В первых двух пролетах между колоннами, напротив кроватей лидера и гения, находились два странных кресла. Было похоже, будто на ножку с пружиной поместили огромный кусок жести с отверстиями и вогнули полусферой. В третьем пролете рядом с кроватью Майки и Рафа стояла барабанная установка с кучей всяких декораций.  
Девушка уже не была гостьей, чтобы спать на диване в гостиной. Ей нужно было совсем немножко личного пространства. Сначала братьям сама тема с перестановкой не нравилась, потому что они привыкли жить так. Но потом просто свыклись с некоторыми изменениями в интерьере. Не было смысла искать под спаленку Оливии место где-то еще — братья просто поделились своим пространством с девушкой. Это означало избавиться от кресел. Место одного, напротив кровати Лео, заняло узкое, но удобное раскладное кресло без подлокотников, которое складывалось и раскладывалось параллельно кровати лидера, чтобы сэкономить место, но благо, что у Оливии потребность в сне была минимальна. Был риск, что во сне она свалится с платформы прямо на трубы с вентилями и получит травму, поэтому изобретатель приварил ограждение. Напротив ниши Донни в пролете между колоннами занял совсем маленький рабочий стол, где она могла заниматься шитьем, рисованием, японской каллиграфией, и высокий стеллаж, где уже собралась небольшая библиотека из фантастической и научной литературы, а на верхних полках уже красовались первые результаты хобби — отреставрированные куклы, найденные на помойке. Переодевалкой девушке служила уборная на нижнем уровне. Гардероб был скудным, поэтому одежда хранилась на вешалках, прикрепленных к странной арматурной конструкции на колонне над креслом, которую Донни тоже сделал для Ливи. Стало теснее, но все равно уют сохранился.

Девушка спустилась вниз, попутно надевая куртку, а на руке болталась сумка, которую ей подарила Эйприл во время прошлой их вылазки в торгово-развлекательный центр. Что же Оли носила в этом аксессуаре? В этом важном для дамочек предмете была карточка со средствами, которые недавно были украдены у клана «Фут». Также там был телефон и прочие женские мелочи типа кунаев и сюрикенов — так, на всякий случай. На самой девушке были джинсы-дудочки, которые подчеркивали её фигуру и длинные ноги, футболка с надписью «Я люблю Нью-Йорк», теперь уже частично прикрытая курткой, полусапожки. Лив не любила высокие каблуки из-за их неудобства в драке, а устойчивый квадратный средней длины был еще и удобен. На улице в темное время было еще прохладно. Своего стиля Оливия пока не выработала, поэтому джинсы, футболки, куртки, ботильоны и полусапожки — это было идеей, позаимствованной у самой Эйприл. А самое важное — такой наряд не сильно бросался в глаза в толпе на поверхности. Оливии много времени приходилось прятаться под землей. Она, как и братья, понимала, что её лицо может случайно засветиться в ненужном месте, а сверхумные программы легко смогут его распознать. Прошлая вылазка с О’Нил показала, что поход в магазин вполне безопасен. А еще девушка подумывала про смену цвета волос и гримерные манипуляции, но пока в этом потребности не было.

Уже в туннеле разговор продолжился:  
— Правда? А Сплинтер не против? Ты серьезно?  
— Майки, выключи пулемет! — в ответ на это тот, к кому обратились, лишь рассмеялся.  
— И все же, куда мы идем, сеструха?  
— В магазин, бро, — теперь черепашка встал, как вкопанный, ей пришлось тоже остановиться и повернуться. — Челюсть подбери. Вон туда ускакала, — девушка мягким голосом и улыбкой продолжала подшучивать, а пальцем указала в направлении перед собой.  
— Как я с тобой в магазин пойду? — Майки выглядел таким озадаченным и милым.  
— А ты и не пойдешь, — девушка говорила загадками, потому что непонятливое выражение лица бро её очень забавляло. — Идем.

Канализация не была одним из любимых мест Оливии. По большей части из-за запаха и спертости воздуха. Хорошо, что благодаря изумительному гению Донни у них было множество удобств: это вентиляция и фильтрация воздуха от невыносимого запаха отстойника, поддержка температуры, очистка воды от любых загрязнений, подогрев этой самой воды, что позволяло принимать душ и ванну в любое время. Но сейчас им придется пройти по туннелям небольшое расстояние, потратив минут пятнадцать. Оли быстро привыкала к такому способу жизни. Это куда лучше прошлого местожительства. Парочка дошла до люка молча.  
— Майки, я иду в магазин, закуплюсь, с тележками подойду к люку, а твоя задача — принять еду и отнести в логово.  
— Зачем столько проблем? Мы могли питаться как раньше, — но колкий взгляд черепашьей сестры заставил его передумать. — Хо-о-тя-а-а, в этом тоже есть что-то интересное. — Взгляд, направленный в его сторону, быстро потеплел. — А почему ты сама не сделаешь как хочешь?  
— Ибо я не лошадь, чтобы тащить все это на себе. Задача братьев, хоть и не по крови, но по духу, — помогать младшей сестренке, — она улыбнулась, сощурив глаза.  
— Ну, как с тобой не согласиться, дорогая, — Майки прижал Оливку к себе, давая волю чувствам. Он просто обожал обнимашки. Со всеми. Братья отмахивались, потому что парням не положено пускать розовые сопли. Но сестренка была вовсе не против таких проявлений чувств.

Недостаток общения за годы заключения должен был сделать её очень нелюдимой, но вовсе наоборот сделал девушку очень мягкой и отзывчивой. Виной тому или благом в её случае послужил тот факт, что еще маленькой девочкой её украл один из сотрудников лаборатории. Он с женой воспитывали её, как родную дочь, сбежав и затерявшись в одной из провинций Индии. Девочку похитили из дома в двенадцать лет, ей сказали, что родители погибли, хотя она всегда чувствовала, что их убили. На секретном объекте секретная организация старалась сделать из неё безжалостный бездумный инструмент для воплощения своих планов. Казалось, все получилось, но ведь не зря девушка была уникальной. Она не только была вынослива и сильна физически, умственно превосходя обычных людей, еще в ней была сила воли. Оливии удалось спрятать свою истинную натуру так глубоко и надежно, чтобы та не подверглась уничтожению. Все тесты были пройдены, она обманывала все полиграфы и профессионалов, но внутри оставалась настоящей. Эту силу подарили ей родители. Они дали все, что смогли: папа нашел ей учителей, которые научили её постоять за себя, а мама привила все женское, что умела сама. Вот откуда у этой красавицы была сильная тяга к кулинарии и танцам. Хотя про танцы никто не знал: Лив танцевала, когда никто не видел. Но такой необычной её сделало только одно — родители искренне и безусловно любили девочку.

— Майки, хорош уже.  
— Ладно, — он отпустил девушку, та демонстративно поправила одежду и полезла по лестнице.  
— Хороший вид, — решил развлечь себя оранжевобанданный, дразня ее. — Жаль, юбку не надела.  
— Ой, — сеструха фыркнула. — Откуда в тебе столько пошлости, а? — девушка извернулась и посмотрела вниз.  
— Ну… телевизор надо больше смотреть. Там тебя и не только этому научат.  
— От телевизора у вас с Рафом скоро будет разжижение мозгов, — по голосу было не понятно, серьезно это сказано или нет.

Ливия мечтала покинуть душное замкнутое пространство и вдохнуть свежий сумеречный воздух. Солнце уже легло спать, но ночь еще не наступила. Фонари начали зажигаться. Девушка приподняла крышку и в образовавшуюся щель увидела, что находится на стоянке. А это означало, что мертвых зон для камер, в наличии которых сомневаться не приходилось, нет. Можно было рискнуть. Но, а если вдруг какой-то водитель захочет припарковаться именно на этом месте?  
— Майки? — шепотом позвала она, спускаясь.  
— Да? Что ты хотела?  
— Слушай, тут в пятнадцати метрах направо есть тупиковый дворик, рядом с территорией торгового центра. Там точно есть мусорка и выход. Идем туда, — пресекая вопросы, она тут же пояснила: — Тут стоянка, и слишком опасно так нагло соваться под камеры.  
Они прошли дальше по туннелю и завернули к месту, где, предположительно, был заветный люк, но их ждал джекпот — это вообще было большое отверстие в асфальте где-то метр на метр, закрытое решеткой.  
— Жди здесь. Я постараюсь как можно скорее, — она быстро выбралась и напоследок в дыру в земле бросила фразу: — Не скучай тут.

Теперь она направилась к торговому центру. Пришлось идти прямо, выходя на улицу из тупика, завернуть направо, пройти метров сто вдоль ограждения, зайти на территорию стоянки, пересечь всю стоянку и тогда уже войти внутрь. Девушке было жаль, что Микеланджело не мог пойти с ней. Тут было столько всего интересного. Разные вывески пестрели цветами, предлагая посетить магазины с одеждой и обувью, компьютерными играми, сладостями, ресторанный дворик с самыми разными мировыми блюдами, кафетерии и пиццерии, развлекательный павильон с автоматами, кинотеатр с несколькими огромными кинозалами и даже фитнесс-центр. Неудивительно, что сейчас люди со всего района пришли расслабиться после работы, отдохнуть в компании друзей, купить что-то важное и полезное. Оливия уже хорошо ориентировалась в этом балагане, даже с учетом того, что была здесь только один раз с Эйприл. Нужный Оли продуктовый супермаркет находился на подземном этаже, куда она теперь держала путь.

Спустя некоторое время дверь торгового центра открылась. Оливия умудрилась везти две до верха наполненные тележки бок о бок. При том её походка была не неуклюжей, а как раз-таки грациозной, плавной, женственной и кошачьей. В тот момент, когда красавица зашла в тупичок, где её должен был ждать Майки, решетка приоткрылась, и в щели появились сине-голубые глаза, обрамленные оранжевой повязкой. Когда девушка подошла еще ближе, то она и вовсе скользнула вбок.  
— Майки? — вопрос прозвучал почему-то тревожно.  
— Я здесь. Бросай все в дыру. Я поймаю.  
— Ладно. Сначала вот тебе сумки, — в отверстие в земле были опущены фирменные сумки того супермаркета, в котором закупалась Оливия. Они были сделаны из плотного материала, с четырьмя ручками (две длинных и две коротких), надежно прошитые нитками по всем швам. Как раз всех четырех сумок должно было хватить.  
Потом девушка бросала единицы товаров вниз.  
— Ой, не поймал, — раздался искаженный голос из-под земли. Первым брошенным предметом была бутылка уксуса.  
— Майки! — взревела Ливия, приседая на краю и заглядывая в люк.  
— Да шучу я, — смех искаженным эхом достиг девушки.  
— Прекрати дурачиться. Не то деньги пойдешь зарабатывать сам!  
— Но ты их украла.  
— Потому что я это умею. А кто не умеет, как некоторые, — последнее слово она выделила, — должен будет работать.  
— Я не хочу-у-у!  
— Тогда прекрати уже отвлекаться и делай что попросили. Быстрее сделаешь — быстрее освободишься и сможешь валять дурака.  
— Какая важная и взрослая, я прям не могу, — огрызнулся черепаха, ловя летящую бутылку кукурузного масла. — Оливка, зачем тебе это?  
— Это полезнее подсолнечного масла. Лови! Летит пакет с кучей специй. А вот тебе овощи. Не помни их. Не хочу, чтобы из них получилась каша… грязная каша, — Микеланджело поднялся почти до самого отверстия и принял упакованные овощи.  
— Еще что-то?  
— Много всего. Вас чтобы прокормить — еды вагон нужно, бро, — засмеялась говорившая, в глазах играли задорные огоньки, а голосу девушка старалась придать нотки ворчливости, что вызвало у братца только смех.  
— Не смеши меня, Оливочка! А то надорвусь, и тебе придется, как лошадке, — Майк сделал на слове паузу, — тащить всю еду до дома и еще меня в придачу.

Пока парочка мило препиралась, мимо проехала машина. Она заехала на стоянку. Водитель заметил то, что творилось в тупичке: девушку, бросающую еду из тележки куда-то в канализацию. Водитель раскрыл рот от удивления, забыв, что же он хотел приобрести в магазине. Через несколько мгновений он собрался, припарковался, вышел из машины и направился к чудачке. Оливия шикнула на мутанта, сказав, что появились посторонние, но продолжила делать свое дело. Такому опытному бойцу, как воспитанница секретной организации и начинающая куноити, было не сложно следить за человеком уголком глаз. Сначала она мысленно молилась, чтобы незнакомцу позвонили, и он отвлекся. Одна тележка была пуста, но вот вторая еще хранила в своем брюхе немного товаров, приобретенных Лив. Поняв, что намерения этого парня однозначны, молодая особа приготовилась ко всему.  
— Добрый вечер! Простите, а можно полюбопытствовать, что вы делаете?  
Черт! Хочет казаться джентльменом. От внимательного взгляда девушки не ускользнула ни одна деталь. В хорошем костюме, подтянутый, посещает тренажерный зал, при деньгах, ухоженный до тошноты. Девушки на него должны вешаться гроздьями. Тьфу!

Оливка лихорадочно думала, глаза бегали в поисках идеи, и выход нашелся сам собой. Недалеко был мусорный бак, рядом с ним в коробке спал бомж, прикрывшись газетой. Его сон был настолько крепок, что он даже не слышал, как в подворотне черепаха-мутант до этого раскидывал уличных хулиганов, как тряпичных кукол. О стычке напоминал лишь стон из мусорного бака, в который Майки засунул всех этих неудачников.

— Добрый вечер. Помогаю нуждающимся.  
— В смысле?  
— Бездомные тоже хотят есть. Вот я и помогаю, — девушка повела плечами и с видом, будто это являлось обычным делом («Как не стыдно не знать о таком?»), отправила еще один пакет с… жирным молоком, творогом и йогуртом.  
— Так бездомные живут уже и в канализации? — человек не унимался.  
— Некоторые. По крайней мере, те, которым помогаю я.  
— Ясно. А скоро вы закончите?  
— Уже почти все.  
— А когда закончите, то может, сходим выпить кофе?  
— Обычно я не пью кофеин, — Оливия улыбнулась своей самой милой улыбкой, но внутри она уже плевалась от шаблонности подкатывания. Ни фантазии, ни такта! — Хорошо. Я выпью с вами кофе, — девушке захотелось разнообразия. Почему бы просто не поболтать о глупостях с незнакомцем? Просто чтобы отвлечься. Готовка может подождать, братья — взрослые лю… мутанты, сами справятся, если что. А еще тайно Оли хотелось, чтобы её приревновали. Хотелось даже, чтобы забеспокоились, но в этом она не призналась даже сама себе.

Девушка отправила в дыру последний предмет и повысила голос, чтобы Майки её услышал:  
— Удачи, дружище, увидимся как-нибудь позже, — потом она обратилась к человеку: — Вы идите ко входу, я сейчас подойду.  
— Уверена? — прозвучал голос Микеланджело, который высунул голову, когда незнакомец ушел. — Тебе не нужна помощь?  
— Майки, это просто кофе, — раздраженно шикнула оливкоглазая кошка. — Я скоро вернусь. Если через полчаса меня не будет — вызывай копов, пожарных и… скорую, — голос у девушки тут же повеселел.  
— Не надо. Пожалуйста, — голос Майки действительно был умоляющим.  
— Так, прекрати. Я не собираюсь сидеть под землей взаперти вечно. Даже вы выходите развлекаться по ночам, — Оливия опустила решетку буквально на голову мутанта, помахала ручкой и быстро ушла.

Хотя Микеланджело выполнил указание, его преследовал какой-то холодок. Весельчак мог бы сослаться на ревность. Но дело было в зудящей пятой точке, которая безошибочно определила, что ему влетит. Но что он мог сделать? Выбежать и у всех на глазах утащить девушку под землю? Тоже не вариант.  
Черепаха таки приволок четыре сумки купленной Оливкой еды и быстро разложил все по местам. Ему хотелось поскорее запрятаться от братьев куда-нибудь. Как раз в тот момент подошел Леонардо и спросил:  
— Майки, а где Олив?  
— Она кофе пошла пить с одним… уродом в тот торговый центр, в который они с Эйприл ходили.  
— Что?! — синебанданный действительно был ошеломлен таким заявлением и уже начинал закипать. — Ты позволил ей пойти с каким-то «уродом»? — последнее слово было выделено речью.  
— Оливка. Она… я бы её не переспорил, бро, — сказал младший.  
— Что она опять натворила? — это уже спрашивал мастер сай в красной бандане. Он как раз закончил подтягиваться на перекладине, и его привлекли угрожающие нотки в голосе лидера и оправдания в голосе семейного шута. Темперамент не слышал самого разговора, а лишь обрывки слов и фраз.  
— Она пошла кофеина попить с каким-то человеком, — Майки был подавлен. Еще бы! Сейчас ему влетит, потому что этой козочке захотелось приключений на свою…  
— Что? — краснобанданный мутант округлил глаза от удивления.  
Младшему из братьев пришлось все рассказать вкратце.  
— Вот балбесы! — Рафаэль с каждым словом еле сдерживался. Он выдохнул, поднял глаза к потолку на секунду и помотал головой, пытаясь унять злость и выбросить из головы все ужасные картины.  
— Чем вы оба думали? — грозно задавал риторический вопрос Леонардо.  
Майки мысленно вернулся в тот закоулок и вспоминал, как выглядел тот выпендрежник:  
— Но он был не похож на парня, который может причинить Оливке вред, бро. Накачанный красавец, весь такой важный, костюмчик дорогой… Тачка у чувака — класс! — мутант говорил так отрешенно, будто ничто его не касалось, будто просто комментировал фильм. Именно этим он и заслужил подзатыльник от темперамента.  
— Все! Хватит! — не выдержал Лео, ему очень хотелось прочитать лекцию брату, но еще больше он не хотел терять времени. — Майки, ты наказан и остаешься дома. Раф! За мной, — скомандовал лидер, всем своим видом показывая, что не собирается выслушивать возражения.  
— Опя-ать… — заныл оранжевобанданный и грустно осел на стул, провожая старших взглядом.

Лео был сердит или даже больше. Возможно, в нём взыграла ревность, но наружу он этого не выпускал.  
Раф же просто злился на Майки. Ещё бы, ведь ему была доверена единственная женщина в жилище, а он подверг её опасности. Краснобанданный хотел утащить младшего брата с собой, но лидер решил иначе. А что, если сейчас к сестрице сунутся марионетки Шредера? Или те изверги, что её создали и ломали? Что, если их двоих окажется мало?  
Впрочем, большая потасовка так и не состоялась. Оливия шла навстречу братьям по канализационному тоннелю и что-то напевала, будто бы вовсе не замечая черепах.  
— Олив, ты как? — спросил синебанданный, убирая катаны.  
— Хорошо. А разве Майки ещё не вернулся и не сказал, что меня пригласили на кофе? — девушка выглядела искренне удивлённой.  
— Какое кофе, Лив, когда вокруг столько врагов и ещё тебя хотят похитить и вернуть в лабораторию?! — казалось, что от его злости саи вот-вот начнут плавиться прямо в руках.  
— Мальчики! — спокойно сказала Ливия, понимая, что Лео глубоко в душе так же кипит негодованием, как и Раф. — Это был просто кофе. Я же не под арестом, и свободу у меня никто не отбирал, правильно?  
Черепахи переглянулись, и Раф с фырканьем убрал саи. Лео хотел что-то сказать, но не успел, поскольку появление мастера Сплинтера снова никто не заметил.  
— Оливия, ты как раз вовремя. Микеланджело уже ждёт тебя в додзё. Сегодня ты попробуешь нунчаки! — большой крыс говорил будто бы без эмоций.  
— Да, сэнсэй, — произнесла Оливия, кланяясь ему. — Но я уже знаю, что мне нравится катана.  
Сплинтер указал рукой в направлении черепашьего логова, и ученица, поняв, что разговора не будет, направилась быстрой походкой в тренировочный зал.

Как и сказал Сплинтер, Микеланджело уже был на «ринге», ожидая Оливию.  
— Вот умеешь ты устраивать полный переполох, Оливка. Лео с Рафом понеслись за тобой, как ошпаренные. Да и сам я тоже перепугался. Мало ли, что это был за мужик. Одно дело, если ты горячая штучка и тебе просто нас стало мало… — Майки начал язвить с тонкой иронией, — и совсем другое, если по тебе скучают плохие парни.  
— О, Майки, я обещаю, что когда увижу плохих парней, ты узнаешь об этом первым! — попаданка специально говорила завораживающим голосом, будто и вправду решила разыграть горячую штучку.  
— Договорились, Оливка! — радостно прокричал оранжевобанданный и бросил сопернице пару нунчак.  
Оливия схватила оружие, как обычные палки или мечи, отчего свободные части нунчаку спутались между собой, зарядив девушке при этом в лоб.  
— Ты смешная с нунчаку, — раздался задорный смех черепахи. После этого Оливия яростно бросилась в атаку, намереваясь зарядить правой нунчаку в левый висок, а левой в правый бок Майки. Черепаха, не доставая оружия, сделал два шага назад и продолжил смеяться. Нунчаки соперницы вновь спутались, хоть теперь обошлось и без травм.  
— О да, милая, продолжай так делать дальше, и когда я буду не в состоянии драться от смеха, ты победишь, — Майки, не шутя, действительно заходился смехом.  
Тогда Оливия решила ударить его с двух сторон, будто наотмашь. Ожидая обратного действия свободных концов, она резко дёрнула руки в противоположном направлении. Нунчаки ударились друг об друга, но остались в руках. После этого девушка стала осознавать, как управлять таким оружием. Через минуту она уже вращала два вертикальных круга параллельно своему стоящему телу.  
— Уже лучше, — произнёс Майки, успокоившись после своего смеха. — Теперь попробуй ударить меня.  
Оливия сделала три больших шага вперёд, продолжая вращать нунчаками. После этого она замахнулась правой рукой и, закрутив левый нунчаку, отправила его в Майки, словно метательный предмет. Черепаха поймал подачу рукой и совершенно не ожидал, что Олив будет атаковать, но уже ногами. Она продолжила двигаться вперёд, оттолкнувшись от торса противника левой ногой, и зарядила ему правой в челюсть. Аккуратно сбалансировав своё падение, девушка отправила в движение второй нунчаку, который, хоть Майки и успел его поймать, имея отличную реакцию, зарядил ему вторым концом в затылок.  
— Вау! — удивился черепаха, потирая ушиб рукой. — Это был крутой приём, Оливка, но ты всё равно нифига не умеешь драться нунчаками.  
— Ты прав, Майки, я не умею драться нунчаками! Да и вообще мне больше нравится катана, — в голосе Оливии слышались ноты сожаления.  
— Что? Катана? Оливка, ты чего? Ты же быстра, как молния, какая катана? Да и Дон рассказал, как ты любишь бросать сюрикены, — черепаха выглядел озадаченным. — Ты можешь убрать один нунчаку на пояс и, пока держишь другой в руке сложенным, легко запустишь два-три предмета, а потом с двумя нунчаками накинешься на врага, и это займёт у тебя менее пяти секунд. Разве ты сможешь такое провернуть с катаной?  
Олив и без того не любила спорить с Майки, а сейчас не хотелось ругаться особенно.  
— Но у меня ничего не выходит, кроме кругов. Да и в клетке нас учили в основном мечам и кинжалам. Если оружие не убивает за один удар — это малоэффективное оружие. Копьё — это почти посох Донни. Мачете почти катана, а изогнутые кинжалы напоминают саи. Но я никогда не брала в руки нунчаку, — стояла на своём Оливия.  
— О-о-о, об этом не волнуйся. Суперпрофи Микеланжело тебя научит всему и очень быстро, — мутант подошёл ближе и достал один из своих нунчаку. — Возьми пока один.  
Когда девушка взяла оружие, то черепаха безмолвно обошёл её и, прижавшись своим телом к ней сзади, стал водить своею рукой руку Оливии, держащую нунчаку.  
— Вот так, моя девочка. Плавно и поступательно. Сначала сюда и так, а затем обратно, — на лице черепахи красовалась неподдельная улыбка. Олив чувствовала его дыхание своей шеей. От Майки приятно пахло пиццей и сырными чипсами — настолько, что ей самой захотелось кушать.  
— Вот так, да-а-а, теперь так, да, да, да. Теперь давай попробуем вот это… — черепаха уже крутил восьмёрку рукой Оливии — Теперь сделай это сама… О, да, детка, ты просто супер!  
Вдруг девушка резко подалась вперёд, выйдя из объятий оранжевобанданного.  
— Только не обижайся, Майки, но выглядит так, будто ты меня клеишь, — игриво заметила Олив, продолжая накручивать восьмёрку, но уже самостоятельно.  
— Я? Да ни в жизнь! Ты, конечно, просто обалденная, но Майки не клеит девочек, потому что девочки сами клеятся к Майки, — рассмеялся черепаха, эмоционально жестикулируя руками.  
— Тогда будем считать бой состоявшимся? — Оли протянула противнику его оружие.  
Майки одобрительно кивнул, после чего они вдвоём подобрали разбросанные нунчаки Оливии и покинули додзё. На выходе девушка подобрала с пола свою сумку и кое-что вспомнила.  
— Эй, весельчак! — она вытащила из сумки плотно завернутый целлофановый пакет, в котором был пакет бумажный. А внутри что-то треугольной формы. — Это тебе. Пару кусочков захватила в пиццерии. Как извинение за переполох подойдет? Только надо бы разогреть, наверно, — озадачилась девушка.  
— М-м-м! Еще как! Ты просто чудо.

Поход в магазин, происшествие со злосчастным кофе и тренировка заняли как раз все время аж до наступления глубокой ночи. Леонардо и Рафаэль из-за отсутствия причин выходить на поверхность решили позаниматься в освободившемся додзё. Оба нуждались в терапии под названием «выпустить пар». В это же время началась возня на кухне, знаменовавшая кулинарное шаманство Олив. Донателло немного переоборудовал её, повесив там еще и сенсорный дисплей с доступом в интернет. Так что девушка могла в любой момент перепроверить правильность приготовления пищи, пользуясь YouTube.

Сама Оливия была вегетарианкой, но не брезговала готовить любимые блюда всех членов семьи. Лео любил рис, рыбу, салат, яблоки, пиццу, а Сплинтер — суши, овощи, супы, чай. Вегетарианство Олив они вполне разделяли. Девушка так же без проблем выяснила, что Донателло из еды больше всего нравится суши. Микеланджело и вовсе часто отказывался есть что-либо, кроме пиццы. Рафаэль относился к еде, как средству выживания, а не как к получению удовольствия, и жрал что дадут. Но все же печенье, булочки и другие печености, которые готовила Лив, ему очень нравились.

Был выходной, поэтому к трапезе присоединилась Эйприл.  
— Привет! — она с порога заметила Оли. — О! Сегодня ты на кухне?  
— Ага. Учу ребят питаться правильно. А ты решила на ночь подпортить фигуру? — пошутила девушка над подругой. Этим она вызвала улыбку у последней. О’Нил ответить не успела.  
— Ура! Еда! — радостно кричал мастер нунчак. — И Эйприл! Сегодня определенно мой день!  
Он появился из уборной, с разгона перепрыгнул ров с поручнем, идеально выполняя волтс (движение в паркуре для преодоления невысоких препятствий) с использованием одной руки и потом гася инерцию кувырком (еще называется ролл). Вот так молниеносно весельчак оказался в столовой. А зачем все усложнять и обходить? Получилось быстро и, как был уверен Майки, точно впечатлило девочек. Он сел на свое место, но встретил суровый взгляд оливковых глаз.  
— Что? — Майки лишь показал ладони и добавил: — Я руки мыл! — Обе особи женского пола засмеялись в ответ.  
Выкладывая последнюю тарелку, Оливия пригласила репортершу к столу и позвала остальных. Но перед этим запретила весельчаку трогать что-либо со стола. Хотя он и так знал, что первым в их семье пробовал еду отец на правах старшего и мудрейшего.

За столом установилась легкая и непринужденная атмосфера.  
— О, а что это за блюдо такое? — спросила О’Нил, указывая на тарелку. — Это жареная рыба?  
— Нет, — сказала девушка. — Это «вегетарианская» жареная рыба.  
— Это как? — спросил лидер, а остальные тоже заинтересовались таким необычным блюдом.  
— Как вам объяснить… вы попробуйте и скажите, — улыбнулась она. Ей польстило, что Леонардо сделал это первым без каких-либо подозрительных взглядов.  
— Вкусно. Не сразу скажешь, что это не рыба.  
— Я понял секрет этого рыбного вкуса! — Донни, как истинный любитель суши, искренне улыбался, поскольку точно угадал один из ингредиентов. — Это нори! Изумительно.  
— Угадал, — Ливи хлопнула в ладони.  
— А кляр же не из яиц, да? — спросила Эйприл, зная про необычные кулинарные вкусы девушки.  
— Конечно. Это мука, молоко и специи.  
— Ух ты! — лицо Майки выражало удивление. — Я и не знал, что так можно.  
— Яйца в любом блюде можно заменить. Есть как минимум шесть способов, — решила поумничать Оливия. — Даже в тесте для пиццы яйца заменяют кукурузным крахмалом, сметаной или молоком с разрыхлителем.  
— А что внутри? — не унимался главный гурман пиццы в семье.  
— А внутри панир.  
— Чего? — индийские кулинарные изобретения, да и сами названия, явно смешно звучали для ушей сидящих американцев.  
— Это сыр такой. Заменитель мяса. Это уже готовый к употреблению белок. Но чаще его используют при приготовлении других блюд…  
— Как же это интересно, — кажется, Эйприл и Донни больше всего прониклись вопросом. Первая — из-за репортерского любопытства, а второй — из-за чисто научного интереса.  
В общем, кулинарная тема еще какое-то время висела в воздухе, распаляя аппетит собравшихся.  
— А почему ты стала вегетарианкой? — допытывалась Эйприл.  
— Мама была. Она и научила всему. Потом меня украли, кормили по какой-то своей программе, которая включала мясо, рыбу, яйца… — Оли мысленно вернулась в прошлое. — Сначала я отказывалась. Тогда меня либо насильно кормили, либо вводили необходимые вещества через капельницу прямо в кровь, — девушка поежилась. — В любом случае было неприятно. Поэтому проще и удобнее было согласиться на их условия, дабы отстали эти их… специалисты.  
Тема прошлого была явно невеселой, и Оливка поспешила сменить оную:  
— Эйприл, Майки сказал, что это ты их к пицце приучила. Да?  
— Да.  
— А сама ты как питаешься?  
— Как все обычные люди, — ответ прозвучал как-то отрешенно.  
— Ясно.  
— А что такое? — опять репортерский интерес взыграл в крови О’Нил.  
— Я не понимаю, как они стали такими большими и сильными, — Ливия проговорила эти слова с особой важностью в голосе, — без нормального питания… На пицце и газировке далеко не уедешь.  
— О! Да они просто уникальны, — репортерша поймала зачарованный взгляд оранжевобанданного. Ей захотелось пошутить, и она наклонилась к Оливии, якобы пытаясь поведать тайну. — Особенно Майки, — сказала она шепотом. О’Нил давно знала, как он неравнодушен к ней, но не воспринимала это за серьезные чувства. Симпатия? Да. Но все давно знали, что у Эйприл с Кейси что-то посерьезнее.  
— О-да! Такого красавца еще поискать надо, — подхватила инициативу Лив.  
Тот, о ком говорили, засветился от счастья, и по лицу расплывалась удовлетворенная улыбка. Но он же не Донни, чтобы застенчиво молчать, поэтому тут же нашел что сказать:  
— Вот! Я же говорил, что ко мне сами девчонки липнут! — он тронул Рафа, сидящего рядом, за плечо. А потом повернулся к забавляющимся девочкам. — Дамы, я понимаю, что вас двое, а я один. Готов поделить себя между вами поровну.  
Леонардо подавился от такого пошлого заявления и закашлялся, но весельчак будто не заметил. Донателло смущенно заковырялся в тарелке. Рафаэль же зарычал. Как это на него похоже! Чуть что и рычит, как лев. Сплинтер спокойно наблюдал за возникшей сценой. Оливия решила: раз уже они с подружкой начали этот спектакль, то стоит его продолжить. Тем более, прижимашки в додзё надо бы вернуть.  
— Ма-а-а-йки! Ты решил сменить религию? — спросила девушка елейным голосом, поворачиваясь к тому, с кем заговорила.  
— Я? Ты о чем? — мутант округлил глаза, всем своим видом вызывая смех, который дамы успешно подавили улыбкой. Он уже чувствовал: что-то не то.  
— Ну-у-у… — протянула красавица-кошечка уже голосом, которым следовало бы разговаривать в некоторых не очень приличных службах по телефону.  
Оливия встала со своего стула, подошла к Микеланджело слева сзади. Левую руку она положила ему на предплечье, чуть наклонившись, а второй за панцирь пыталась удержать на месте, потому что предполагала, что тот вскочит, как ошпаренный. Ему осталось лишь вжаться головой в плечи. Он явно не ожидал, что до такого дойдет.  
— Гаремы… — девушка зыркнула на Эйприл и подмигнула. Она наклонилась чуть сильнее, будто пытаясь… Что?! Поцеловать?! — …позволено заводить в мусульманстве или индуизме. Потом Оливка резко убрала руки от черепахи и тыльной стороной правой примирительно шлепнула того по плечу. — Ха-ах-ха-ха! Расслабься! Да шучу я! — с чувством выполненного долга она пошла и села на свое место. Майки облегченно выдохнул. Это прозвучало весьма громко.

От взгляда шалуньи не ускользнуло то, как остальные смотрят на неё. Сплинтер отреагировал спокойно, как всегда. Юмор он воспринимал адекватно. Леонардо действительно был поражен. От внимания Олив не ускользнуло то, что в удивленном взгляде мелькнула обида. Может, он посчитал, что такое поведение девушки могло расстроить брата? Донателло, застенчивый по своей натуре парень, предпочел спрятать взгляд в тарелке. Рафаэль вовсю потешался над Майки. Кажется, больше всего эта ситуация позабавила именно темперамента. Эйприл наградила подругу жестом, означавшим «Вау! Супер!». Хотя никто не знал, но Олив интересовала реакция только одного из собравшихся.


	4. А что это было?

Черепахи вернулись со своей вылазки посреди ночи, когда их совсем не ждали. Сегодня им повезло — они сделали задуманное, остались незамеченными и освободились пораньше, чтобы каждый мог заняться чем-то своим. Когда-то давно их семья начала жить в режиме, при котором ночью мутанты бодрствовали, собирая нужные вещи, добывая пропитание, тренируясь. Спать приходилось днем, затаившись подальше от основных туннелей, чтобы не попасться работникам, появляющимся в это время в канализации. Когда черепашки подросли и возмужали, то режим немного сдвинулся. Теперь они спали утром, отдыхая от своих вылазок и тайных миссий. Их завтрак приходился на послеобеденное время. Оливии этот режим никак не мешал.

Когда парни молча вошли в логово, то четыре пары глаз имели честь лицезреть интересную картину. Посреди столовой со шваброй в руках девушка уже наводила чистоту. Эту ночь она не спала, потому что бонусом от биологического папы она получила умение спать около часа каждые два дня. Это объяснялось тем, что двадцать минут этого особого транса равнялись восьми часам обычного человеческого полноценного сна. Эту способность Донателло досконально изучил, когда они с Ливи сделали аппарат, считывающий мозговые волны. Это такая штуковина, похожая на дуршлаг и с кучей проводков.  
Но сейчас важнее был не сам факт уборки, а то, КАК девушка это делала. На одном из мониторов Донни показывался ролик, где красивая скрипачка играла очень завораживающую музыку.  
Раф любил рок и метал*¹, Майки — хип-хоп и R&B*², Донни — техно и классику*³, а Лео — японский фолк и медитативную музыку*⁴. Что же любила их младшая сестрица, не знал никто до этого момента. Зато теперь они увидели — Лив определенно нравилась Линдси Стирлинг. Потом Дон узнает, что эта исполнительница — первая в мире, кто соединила скрипку с танцами и положила начало новому течению в искусстве. А вот супер-девушка пошла другим путем — соединила танцы с уборкой. Это была смесь танца живота, бальных танцев, хип-хопа и некоторых боевых упражнений — импровизация во всей своей красе. Плавно двигаясь в такт музыке, она скользила по полу почти как её кумир. Изгибы тела еще больше подчеркивались движениями бедер. Самым чудесным в этом танце было отсутствие пошлости, которое обычно было заметно на телевидении. При всем при этом Лив прекрасно справлялась с изначально поставленной задачей.  
Повезло мальчикам, что они не прибыли в логово своим любимым путем — через водную горку. Потому что тогда они бы не застали эту чудесную картину.

— Что за?.. — прошептал Рафаэль, внезапно наткнувшись на панцирь застывшего лидера. Голос его источал нотки раздражения.  
— Тихо. — Лео приложил указательный палец к губам. — Медленно рассредотачиваемся и не мешаем. — В ответ ему последовали три кивка.  
Лидер хотел вернуться в свою комнату, но пришлось от этой затеи отказаться. Он решил расположиться в саду. Ниндзя прокрался вдоль гаража, дальше его путь проходил мимо мониторов и оружейной. Донни крался вслед за старшим братом, но направился в лабораторию. Майки проследовал за Донни и обогнул все логово, потратив целую кучу времени. Теперь с видом, будто выиграл миллион долларов, он вальяжно развалился на диване. Его так покорило выступление Оли, что он даже телек не включил. Это было весьма странно.  
Четвертый брат так и не понял причину устраивать всю эту канитель. Психи! Зачем выёживаться-то? Краснобанданный махнул рукой на маневры братьев, просто развернулся, подпрыгнул и схватился за края круглой ниши. Потом он ловко подтянулся и оказался в своем тренажерном раю.

Девушка так увлеклась, что увидела подозрительные движения вокруг не сразу, но… Но они что думали? Что их не заметят? Ситуация была забавная и очень милая. Они, красавцы, не хотели бедняжку отвлекать. Какая забота. От таких мыслей девушке было очень приятно. Лив набралась смелости, поэтому не собиралась останавливаться и в смущении убегать. Нет уж! Не дождутся! Пусть смотрят представление до конца!

Когда ролик с какой-то ареной закончился*⁵, то начался второй — с Диким Западом*⁶, где герои сражалась не на револьверах, а на струнных музыкальных инструментах. В общем, такое предпочтение девушки в музыке Рафаэль не мог слушать долго. До чего же скучно! Хотя на этот раз развлечение предоставила сама Лив. Уже кардинально другие движения красавицы подсказали, что она хорошо изучила видео и порой просто импровизировала, добавляя несложные боевые приемы. При этом уборку она не бросила: теперь в руке появилась тряпка, и она ловко скользила по столу. Еще девушка умудрилась петь, завывая милозвучным «А-а-а!» на все лады. Цветастый халат на индийский манер, завязанный на талии поясом, подчеркивал красоту и грацию девушки. «И долго же это продлится-то?» — спрашивал про себя Раф.

Краснобанданный кое-что вспомнил, посмотрел в сторону Лео и удивился. Старший брат с интересом наблюдал происходящее в столовой, а ведь Рафаэль был уверен, что тот по привычке будет полировать свои мечи. Мастер катан почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд и повернулся к источнику этого неприятного ощущения. Глаза лидера и бунтаря встретились лишь на мгновение, после чего черепаха в синем отвернулся, сделав вид, что разглядывает деревце, но продолжил украдкой подсматривать за танцующей Оливией.  
— Оп-па, — прошептал краснобанданный. Ему стало очень не по себе, и он принялся за выполнение силовых упражнений, дабы отвлечься.  
Рафаэль всегда любил действия. Он такой импульсивный, энергичный и со скверным характером… Сейчас эму захотелось выпустить пар, избив часть своего спортивного инвентаря. Вообще у него были ошеломительные планы на вечер. Неудержимый по своей натуре черепаха понимал одну вещь — надо было подождать совсем немного, а в то же время нетерпение предательски щекотало нервы. В такие минуты Рафаэль выглядел очень недовольным и даже злым, потому что ему вся эта борьба с собой давалась нелегко. Он не любил выжидать, как это делал Леонардо, не любил прятаться в себе, как делал это Донателло, не любил валять дурака, как это делал Микеланджело.

— Ой, привет! — Лив идеально изобразила удивление, а потом, резко расслабившись, добавила: — Мальчики, почему так рано? — как ни в чем не бывало она направилась на кухню готовить завтрак, точнее ужин, братьям. — Кто что будет? — помыв руки в раковине, она повернулась и, не услышав ответ, переспросила: — Алё! Прием! Вы тут позасыпали? Что будете? — она уперла руки в боки.  
Первым из ступора вышел Майки, который сидел на диване:  
— Это было просто… ВАУ! — оранжевобанданный изобразил руками и мимикой фейерверк, а потом похлопал в ладоши. Оливка театрально поклонилась.  
— Да, это было красиво, — Дон согласился с младшим, уже подходя к кухне. Его беспокоило что-то важное. — Ливи, я ведь уже какое-то время изучал твое ДНК… Это просто изумительно! — он подпрыгивал от нетерпения поделиться результатами. — Три полосы в спирали… — про себя Рафаэль прокомментировал монолог, как «бла-бла-бла», и еле удержался, чтобы не приложить к мыслям еще и жесты, — …я не совсем понимаю, но, кажется, что-то земное в тебе есть… — «бла-бла-бла». «Как же это скучно!» — подумал мутант.  
— Тоже мне гейша выискалась. — Девушка озадаченно проводила ворчливого мутанта взглядом в направлении к уборной.  
Лео молчал. Он так же молча направился мыть руки на кухне.  
— Очень оригинальное сочетание музыки, танца, боевых приемов. Технично и органично, — наконец похвалил синебанданный. В своей сдержанной манере, с коротким одобряющим кивком. Уходящий младший брат лишь красноречиво фыркнул.

Рафаэль зашел в ванную освежить лицо водой. Это чисто инстинктивное стремление остудиться. После этого темперамент поднял взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале. Что же его так беспокоило? Вся эта выходка Ливии и взгляд Лео, полный какой-то романтичной ереси… Глубокие переживания черепаха привык заталкивать куда-нибудь поглубже и отвлекаться физическими нагрузками или избиениями поганцев. В этом было главное отличие от старшего брата — тот предпочитал ковыряться в проблеме, просиживая часы в медитациях. Душа же и тело энергичного мутанта жаждали движения. Сегодняшнее дело здорово отвлечет его от всей этой хрени.

Когда Рафаэль вернулся, пришел Сплинтер. Огромный крыс не раз был свидетелем таких концертов и просто не мешал девушке самовыражаться. Да, это отвлекало от медитаций, но он практически привык к шуму за столько лет с четырьмя мальчиками. Он относился ко всем детям очень спокойно, ровно и рассудительно. Сегодня у мастера было задание для пары учеников.  
— Оливия, дочь моя, — крыс обратил внимание задорно смеющейся девушки на себя. — Сегодня тебя ждет поединок с Рафаэлем.  
— Что? Уже? — лице отразилось негодование и злость, но перечить самому Сплинтеру Рафаэль не решился.  
— Идти сейчас, сэнсэй? — решила уточнить детали Ливия.  
— Да, дети мои, сейчас.  
— Как скажете, сэнсэй, — ученица поклонилась и направилась в тренировочную комнату. — Майки, сегодня ты на кухне, бро, — бросила она мастеру нунчак.  
— Да не вопрос, сеструха, — оранжевобанданный был рад поорудовать на фабрике еды.

Вот и уже знакомое Оливии додзё. Черепаха и девушка выполнили необходимые ритуалы и ступили на татами. Новые правила в жизни девушки стали обыденными и привычными. Даже кимоно перестало мешать девушке.  
— Перед тем как начнем… — первой обратилась к мутанту Лив. — Я хочу кое-что понять, — она спрятала саи за поясом.  
Раф не удостоил девушку вопросом, а лишь смерил презрительным взглядом, сложив руки на груди, выражая тем самым, что разговаривать по душам не намерен. Оливия, скорее всего, догадывалась с самого начала, что все это просто маска: его хорошо отыгранное безразличие и гордыня.  
— Эй, здоровяк! — попыталась она разбавить обстановку улыбкой. — Я долго наблюдаю за тобой, за всеми вами, и могу сказать лишь одно — тебя что-то беспокоит, — девушка уперла руки в боки. — И это что-то ты никому из братьев сказать не хочешь. Может, мне расскажешь?  
— Тебя это не касается, — потом его голос чуть потеплел. — Лив, ты пришла сюда драться или болтать? Быстрее начнем — быстрее закончим, — последние слова рассмешили девушку, потому что она такое часто говорила Майки.  
— Ладно, громила. Начнем.  
Рафаэль улыбнулся и, достав саи, начал их крутить в руках. Для тренировочного боя он взял саи более безопасные — с закругленным навершением на рукояти.  
— Смотри, Лив. Именно в этом вся прелесть сай и главное их преимущество, — черепаха начал очень быстро перехватывать своё оружие, постоянно меняя хваты. Это был и прямой, и обратный за рукоять, и с ориентацией большого и указательного пальцев по бокам от основного зубца. Сначала медленнее, а потом быстрее. Девушка заворожённо смотрела на него какое-то время, после чего всё-таки решила достать своё оружие.

Почему темперамент не рвался обучать Лив так, как это было принято? У Лив уже была необходимая подготовка, и для выявления её талантов как нельзя лучше подходил такой необычный способ, как «окунание в прорубь». Сплинтер предложил его после беседы с младшими братьями, но Рафаэль и без подсказки отца сделал бы то же самое, потому что сюсюкаться не собирался.

Оливия взяла оба сая обратным хватом, потому что по размеру они напомнили ей пару фигурных кинжалов, на которые у Оливии был собственный стиль.  
— А я не шучу, Раф, — неожиданно бросилась в атаку девушка. Она резко сократила расстояние, после чего сделала уверенный перекат с разворотом, завершив его двойным колющим ударом. Черепаха развернулся и блокировал удар. Раздались скрежет и звон металла. На несколько секунд противники оказались лицом к лицу. — Серьезно, тебе надо с кем-то поговорить о проблеме.  
Мутанту явно не нравилась тема, поднятая оппоненткой. После её отскока назад Рафаэль сделал кувырок и, оттолкнувшись от пола руками, полетел ногами вперёд в сторону противницы. Оливия просто отошла.  
— Хорошая попытка! — произнесла девушка, глядя на то, как темперамент благополучно приземлился на ноги. — Ты — не Лео, тебе надо не углубляться в себя, а выплескивать наружу, — быстро выпалила соперница, готовясь отразить серию ударов. Черепаха приблизился, чтобы поразить цель нисходящим вихрем из отвлекающих ударов. Он просто играл с ней — ни один из его ударов не способен был навредить ей. И, несмотря на это, на запястье Оливии появилась царапина. То ли просто девушка была не готова к такой длинной серии, то ли сравнение с лидером существенно разозлило Рафа.  
«Стать таким занудой, как Лео?! Да ни за что!» — подумал бунтарь.  
— Ай! — вскрикнула девица.  
— Ты болтай ещё больше, тогда станет больнее, — огрызнулся здоровяк, начав полукруговое движение хищника, обхаживающего жертву. Он просто хотел дать ей возможность отдышаться. Оливия сделала пару шагов назад, чтобы иметь возможность отреагировать.  
— Ты — не Донни, чтобы входить в себя и возвращаться не скоро!  
Противник подумал, что когда-то этого умника бульдозером придётся вытаскивать из себя. Но не так эмоционально, отчего новая последовательность ударов оказалась, соответственно, менее агрессивной.  
— Хорошая серия, — после этого Оливия завела левую руку назад, а правую подняла вперёд, по-прежнему держа саи обратным хватом. Она несколько раз обернулась против часовой стрелки, нанося удары, которые противник ловко отбивал, после чего получила удар ногой в область паха и, отойдя на несколько шагов назад, продолжила говорить:  
— Тем более, ты — не Майки, чтобы отпустить все и просто наслаждаться моментом.  
«Ага, размечтались! Этого балбеса хватает с лихвой!» Рафаэль смотрел на вещи реально и прагматично, а не через розовые очки.

Мутант решил воспользоваться паузой, просто подойдя к противнице, схватил её за руки и перекинул через себя, отправив в другой угол татами.  
— Так нечестно! — завизжала Оливия и набросилась на противника, осыпая его вертикально восходящими ударами в двойке с диагональным снижением правой руки и завершением левым уколом. Темперамент просто ставил блоки, скрещивая саи то вверху, то внизу, а дождавшись окончания серии, обернулся по часовой стрелке и ударил тыльной стороной оружия противницу в спину. Действительно хорошо, что это не были его боевые саи.  
— Ты думаешь, что самая умная, Лив? — язвительно заблестели глаза Рафа.  
— А заметно? — с вызовом сказала та. — Я думаю, что хочу тебе помочь! — реабилитировалась попаданка, начав наконец вращать саи как саи.  
— Вот-вот. Лучше сосредоточься на саях, а то до этого была просто какая-то фигня в твоём исполнении! — улыбнулся краснобанданный. Вообще вызвать улыбку у Рафа надо было постараться, а в такой ситуации и при таких обстоятельствах — тем более. Оливия сразу сообразила, что мутант снова прячется за очередной маской и что ему на самом деле нравится её заинтересованность проблемой.  
— Поговори со мной, Раф, — получилось как-то умоляюще.  
— Лив, — раздраженно выплюнул имя темперамент, — давай закончим побыстрее и все, — тон голоса краснобанданного не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
— О! Давай я тебе помогу! — с воодушевлением воскликнула Оливия.  
— Это не твое дело.  
— Если оно касается любого из вас, то оно касается и меня! — настаивала девушка на своем. В этот момент она стала походить на Лео, чем даже разозлила темперамента. Не хватало ему еще одной занозы в панцире. Додзё снова наполнилось звоном металла. Но теперь это уже была не игра. Соперники обменялись сериями атак, в результате которых Оливия получила несколько ударов тыльной стороной сай Рафаэля, не сумев вовремя поставить блок. После этого темперамент взял противницу правой рукой за талию и подтащил к себе, в то время как сай в его левой руке упёрся в женский живот.  
— Соберись, Лив. Ты бы уже четырежды была мертва, если бы мы бились всерьёз, — он говорил это, наклонившись к девушке.  
— Ну, а если хорошо подумать и вместо того, чтобы болтать не по делу, рассказать мне, в чём дело? — крайне вызывающе начала ехидничать Оливия, намереваясь просто разозлить Рафа. И надо сказать, что своего девушка добилась.

Рафаэль бросился в атаку первым. Он нанес колющий удар левой рукой, а девушка отвела его сай вниз. Последовал нисходящий удар левой рукой Рафаэля, отведенный соперницей право. Потом они обменялись несколько раз похожими атаками. После этого мутант нанес тычковый удар в область головы девушки, но она легко блокировала атаку, скрестив свои саи и прогнувшись назад. Последовал снова тычковый удар правой рукой в область торса, но попаданка развернула левую руку таким образом, что острие сая Рафаэля скользнуло в сторону. Потом черепаха атаковал левой рукой вертикально сверху вниз, но встретил сай соперницы. Противники несколько раз повторили атаки и блоки друг друга. Их ноги, казалось, двигались в каком-то странном танце, аккомпанементом которому служил мелодичный звон оружия. Оливии неплохо удавалось копировать противника. Девушка попыталась ударить левой рукой, обходя мутанта вплотную справа так, что их плечи в какой-то момент образовали линию. Мутант легко парировал удар, извернув кисть с саем. Оба противники развернулись, оказавшись спиной друг к другу, и продолжили движение. Они одновременно атаковали друг друга правой рукой каждый. Продолжая разворот, оппоненты оказались лицом к лицу, поменявшись местами. Тут же Рафаэль нанес восходящий удар саем, который Оливия отразила. После этого он быстро атаковал нисходящим. И так попеременно каждой рукой. Противнице пришлось лишь защищаться, отходя назад. Потом бунтарь атаковал нисходящим рубящим ударом обоими саями, и Оливии пришлось, скрестив свои саи, поставить блок, прогнувшись назад. После этого она развела руки в стороны, отводя острия орудий противника туда же и заставляя его сделать шаг назад. Не задерживаясь ни на секунду, Лив атаковала колющим ударом левой рукой в лицо, но сай не нашел цели. Её тычковая атака левой рукой в торс была встречена скрещенными саями в блоке снизу. Тут же блок был разбит. Противники снова обменялись попеременно нисходящими и восходящими атаками. Потом Рафаэль атаковал левым саем наотмашь. Оливия еле-еле успела прогнуться назад. Прямо перед её широко раскрытыми глазами пронеслось острие оружия противника. Дуэлянты опять поменяли место положения, разворачиваясь, но теперь Рафаэль сделал подсечку в развороте, и Оливия упала. Она быстро подтянула колени к себе, резко вытолкнула ноги вверх, будто вставая на мостик, одновременно оттолкнулась руками и плечами от пола. Иными словами, она выполнила подъем с пола разгибом через проходящий мостик. Казалось, их взгляды прожгут дыры друг в друге. Оппоненты демонстративно повращали оружие в руках, меняя хваты, и почти одновременно вернулись к прямому хвату. Рафаэль снова атаковал то нисходящими, то колющими ударами, а девушке пришлось защищаться. В момент, когда Оливия атаковала левой рукой краснобанданного, он, скользя мимо неё, своим саем легко и ловко лишил девушку оружия. Та, развернувшись, нанесла удар наотмашь левой рукой, который легко был отбит мутантом. После этого очень быстро последовал тычковый удар от мутанта. Настолько быстро, что девушка на автомате закрылась рукой, но уже без оружия.

Сай противника торчал из руки Оливии, острие окрасилось кровью, и, казалось, время замерло для обоих, потому что им показалось, что они видят, как медленно капля крови падает на татами. За ней — другая. Боль пронзила всю руку, но Оливия сдержала крик и как-то судорожно хватала ртом воздух. Кроме этого, она оценивала, вынимать сай или нет. Ей не хотелось привлекать внимание остальных. Рафу и так нелегко. Влетит, точно влетит. Лив смотрела на Рафаэля с сожалением и сочувствием. Он думал, что это от боли. Но на самом деле её беспокоил он сам. Темперамент отшатнулся, поскольку не ожидал такого исхода. Похоже, он действительно разозлился и не сдержал себя. Ему было действительно искренне жаль и стыдно. Стыдно за поднятую руку на девушку. Она же не виновата во всех его проблемах, правда?  
— Я… я… — слова комом застряли в горле.  
— Ничего не говори, — выдохнула Оливия, ухватившись за рукоять торчащего из руки сая. Набрав воздуха побольше и сжав плотно зубы, она выдернула оружие. Кровь из раны начала струиться на татами. По правилам её надо убрать и, при возможности, поскорее.  
Вспышка гнева у Рафа прошла. В голову пришла лишь одна идея — черепаха стянул бандану со своей головы и неуклюже, но максимально нежно, начал перевязывать рану. Их взгляды встретились.  
— Лив, прости.  
— Это больно, Раф, — поморщилась Оливия. — Не смертельно, но больно.

Не успел Рафаэль завязать концы повязки, как из-под неё вырвалось золотое сияние. Что-то горячее разлилось по конечности, заставляя девушку выдернуть её из трехпалых рук черепахи. Что-то совсем странное. Оливия сняла повязку и увидела, как в области сияния рана начала затягиваться. Было очень неприятно видеть, как образуются новые волокна, и когда процесс закончился, оба дуэлянта громко выдохнули от облегчения.  
— Лив, что это было? — краснобанданный удивленно уставился на девушку.  
— Я не знаю точно, — прошептала та.  
— Такое было раньше?  
— Было. Такая чудная регенерация была весьма редким явлением, которое подчиняется каким-то неведомым законам. Никакой логики я не находила в своем чудесном исцелении. Команда ученых тоже не понимала связи, когда истязала ради повторения эффекта…  
— Почему ты не рассказала Донни? — Рафаэля ошарашил рассказ девушки.  
Оливия направилась к вешалке на стене, беря оттуда полотенце, которым начала убирать свою кровь с татами, попутно объясняя свою позицию:  
— Потому что это явление… — девушка искала подходящие слова, поскольку пояснить коротко бы не получилось. — Оно… происходит спонтанно. Я сама не знаю, является ли это наследием Доктора или… — Оливия попыталась прибавить голосу уверенности. — Раф, я не хотела кичиться этим, потому что оно от меня не зависит.  
— Я не понимаю, — темперамент не был дураком. Просто его выбила из колеи совсем непонятная позиция девушки.  
— Посмотри, допустим, если бы вы надеялись на мою регенерацию, а тут она не произошла. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?  
— Вообще-то да, — краснобанданному хотелось прервать уже это многословное пустозвонство. Суть ясна. Все!  
На раздраженное фырканье черепахи девушка сощурилась и заговорщически сказала:  
— Это будет нашей тайной, — она действительно не спрашивала, а утверждала.  
— Ты шутишь? — такое доминирование было темпераменту совсем неприятно и отозвалось зудом в руках.  
— Если мы пойдем к Донни, то он усадит меня на свой стол и начнет изучать. Конечно, я не против этого, — она как-то мечтательно посмотрела вверх. — У него приятные прикосновения, — в этот момент глаза Рафа расширились, а Лив рассмеялась. — Ой, да брось! Пошутила я, — потом голос стал более серьезным. — Знать всем не обязательно о произошедшем. Лишние нотации нам не нужны. Они лишь задержат. Для меня сейчас важнее помочь тебе в твоей проблеме, здоровяк!  
— Такая настырная?  
— Ага!  
— А-а-а-ар-р-р-р-р! — зарычал черепаха. — Ну тогда слушай. Пару недель назад я наткнулся несколько раз на одно и то же объявление о турнире между несколькими школами боевых искусств, который пройдёт сегодня на закате в Парке Коламбус в Чайна-тауне. И я бы прошёл мимо, потому что такое можно посмотреть и по телеку, если бы краем уха не услышал, как несколько парней переговаривались о том, что представители преступного клана «Инг Йен»*⁸ не позволят победить хорошим парням, уважающим искусство кунг-фу, и что вместо справедливых соревнований будет устроено показательное избиение возможных противников этого преступного клана. Поэтому я хочу проследить за турниром лично, — темперамент не пожалел даже эмоций для полноты рассказа.  
— Отлично. Какой у тебя план? И разве не лучше позвать всех остальных? — заинтересовалась Оливия. И даже если глубоко в душе она понимала, каким будет последующий ответ Рафаэля, ей всё равно было нужно услышать все подробности от него самого.  
— Нет, Лив. Остальным знать не надо. Я хочу показать Лео, что в состоянии сам справиться с проблемой! — по интонации было ясно, что темперамент не шутит. — А план у меня такой. Я отправлюсь в Чайна-таун и понаблюдаю за турниром с крыши. Когда появятся преступники в чёрном, то я прослежу, куда они пойдут после окончания турнира. Даже если они не приведут меня в само логово «Инг Йен», то там, куда они направятся, наверняка будет кто-то, кто точно знает, где глава преступного клана. Я достану из него нужную информацию, а затем нанесу визит своему противнику. Это избавит и меня, и любителей честных боевых искусств от проблемы.  
— Окей, громила, я с тобой. И это уже не обсуждается, потому что если ты оставишь меня в логове, я… — девушка четко знала, что надо сказать, но ехидно улыбнулась. Рафаэль фыркнул и одобрительно кивнул на её предложение.

Рафаэль был чело… черепашкой действия, поэтому некоторые нюансы, требующие планирования, Оливия просто взялась решить сама, пока все легли спать. Их тайный план требовал тщательного поиска данных и определенной подготовки. Лив взломала базу данных полиции, архива и множества других организаций. Она изучила карту нужного квартала и карту всех подземных коммуникаций, поискала и загрузила досье, а также информацию, касающуюся турнира. Теперь её защищал не только файрволл, но и еще несколько дополнительных программ маскировали проникновение. Еще Оливия перекрасила волосы, пока все спали.  
Но самое важное — это не привлечь к себе лишнего внимания. Лео вставал раньше всех, но Олив уже была знакома с распорядком. Она должна была разбудить Рафа еще раньше, чтобы они выскользнули из логова незамеченными.  
Проблема появилась откуда не ждали — Донателло уже тихо спускался из спален, когда девушка направилась будить бунтаря. Его разбудил будильник в наушниках, в которых гений уснул. Ливи жестом поприветствовала черепаху и, как кошка, скользнула в зону Майки и Рафа, и так же бесшумно растолкала темперамента.

Рафаэль открыл глаза и сначала не совсем понял, кого видит. Помотав головой, он опять уставился на девушку.  
— Лив, что это? — он указал на уже подсыхающие волосы. Они приобрели цвет, средний между медным и темно-каштановым, а должны были стать темно-русыми. Как так произошло с учетом одной части басмы и одной части хны, было непонятно. Видимо, девушка передержала краску, увлекшись процессом поиска информации.  
— Смена имиджа, — прошептала та, чтобы не разбудить никого.  
Раф пошел на кухню, а Оливия быстро переоделась прямо в спальнях в черные спортивные штаны, серую футболку, обула кроссовки и напялила на голову шапку. Вид у неё был такой, словно она собралась вступить в какую-то уличную банду. Девушка схватила что-то коричневое со своего стола.  
— Не больно ты изменилась, — ехидничал бунтарь уже на кухне.  
— Тебе бы критиковать, — фыркнула девушка и бросила черепахе коричневый сверток. — Это тебе маскировка. Ходить по улице в ней все равно нельзя, но если вдруг тебя заметят на крыше, подумают, что ты просто чудаковатый громила, который носит рюкзак под плащом, — Лив изобразила смех без звука, дабы не разбудить Лео с Майки. — О, там еще шляпа есть, — захихикала она. Темперамент скептически оценил одеяние, но примерил его. Доля смысла в словах Лив все же была.

Перед уходом Оливия заскочила к Донателло. Он вовсю углубился в свои дела.  
— Донни, как успехи? — девушка опустила руку на плечо черепашки.  
— Ливи, один жучок наконец готов, — обрадовался очкарик, сверяясь с какой-то схемой на экране.  
— А можешь дать мне КПК с вот этим красавцем поиграться? — завораживающе попросила сестрёнка. Кажется, у неё появилась карта в рукаве, потому что она рассчитывала только на портативный компьютер.  
— Да без проблем, Ливи, но верни его к вечеру, — сказал он, даже не глядя. Он был так погружён в свою техномагию, что даже не поинтересовался, зачем авантюристке его разработка. Также его совсем не смутила шапка на голове и темный цвет волос.  
Лив быстро направилась к выходу, не давая шансов умнику остановить себя, если вдруг он поймет, что она сейчас сделала. То, что Дон был увлечен — сыграло ей на руку.

Уже в туннеле девушка заговорила с недовольным темпераментом, которому мешала дополнительная одежда.  
— Раф, я изучила карты, досье и прочее. Нам надо пройти по такому маршруту, — она протянула КПК. Когда она успела загрузить и составить маршрут, темперамента даже не волновало. Но сам маршрут от Черри-стрит*⁷, в районе Манхэттенского моста, и аж в китайский квартал его заинтересовал. — Смотри. Сюда идти минут двадцать-тридцать. Предлагаю выйти на Мотт-стрит рядом с церковью и церковной школой, — она ткнула пальцем в дворик той самой школы. — Вот тут. Нас не сразу заметят в углу здесь. Нам придется проникнуть в школу и найти путь на крышу. Вероятно, в такое время там никого уже нет. Подъем займет несколько минут. А отсюда, — она провела пальцем по паре домов, — хорошо видно Парк Коламбус и саму площадку. Раньше выходить не стоит, потому что «Конфуций Плаза» точно заснимет нас. Да и пересекать широкую улицу с двусторонним движением, — она указала на Бауэри стрит, — тоже будет весьма сложно.  
— Лив, смотреть будем здесь, — он указал на отель «Малберри».  
— У тебя бинокль есть?  
— Пока ты бегала за одной игрушкой — я достал другую, — сощурив глаза, Раф повертел предметом перед лицом девушки. Весь разговор происходил в движении, поэтому парочка медленно продвигалась по подземному маршруту.  
— Я думала, что тебе нужно поближе. Но если так, то пусть будет отель. Хозяин — барин, — она пожала плечами.  
Черепаха оценивающе глянул на девушку. План её неплох, но Рафаэль не хотел, чтобы его заметили на крышах пяти-шестиэтажек как раз-таки из окон отеля.

До турнира оставалось не меньше часа, но Рафаэлю не терпелось уже попасть на крышу. А Оливия все копалась в КПК Дона.  
— Там вот-вот начнётся маленький турнир между школами кунг-фу. Из-за того, что ты отстаёшь, мы рискуем не успеть забраться на точку, — сказал черепаха своим самым очаровательным «бэтменским» голосом со знакомыми нотками раздражения.  
— Ах так? Ну, ты напросился сам, — фыркнула в ответ Оливия, решив вспомнить про своё умение паркура. Она сначала перешла на бег, но вскоре на пути стали появляться трубы. В ход пошли простейшие прыжки и кувырки. Трубы мелькали одна за другой, то сверху, то снизу, напоминая бег с препятствиями. Рафаэль двигался немного сзади со скоростью Лив. Вот на горизонте правый поворот с трубами. Девушка ловко оттолкнулась левой ногой от стояка в углу и прыгнула в ответвление коридора, разворачиваясь в воздухе для кувырка, исполнив который, продолжила движение вперёд.  
— Лив, тут можно трубами подняться. Так короче, если осилишь, конечно, — Раф догнал компаньонку и указал направление рукой. Совсем скоро они свернули на прямой участок без труб.  
— Знаешь, здоровяк. Я кое-что достала, пока ты спал. У меня тут данные на твоих ребят из клана «Инг Йен». Тут всё, что известно полиции, — Оливия на ходу показала КПК Донни. — Ингйеновцы вербуют людей прямо на улице и всегда ночью, что облегчает нашу задачу. А руководство школы «Сунь» повязано с их лидером Шим Ли. Скорее всего, Шим Ли приводит в «Сунь» своих новобранцев, где их и обучают. У полиции нет доказательств, но…  
— У них всегда нет доказательств! — огрызнулся громила, сбавляя темп. Парочка оказалась в круглом помещении, полном труб, связанных перемычками на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга. Эти самые трубы поднимались вверх и загибались куда-то в очередной тоннель на высоте три-пять метров. — Мы пришли, Лив. Ты молодец, что достала информацию. Скорее всего, ингйеновцы побегут в свою школу после турнира, и там станет всё ясно. В конце концов, если это просто слухи, то мы можем насладиться боем и вернуться домой.  
Девушка замысловато улыбнулась:  
— Давай наперегонки в гору!  
Противники посмотрели друг на друга и рванули со всех сил до труб и перемычек. Они раскачивались на одних балках, чтобы допрыгнуть до тех, что выше, или просто подтягивались на других, забираясь на них, чтобы резко допрыгнуть вертикально вверх до следующих. Так продолжалось некоторое время, пока не появилась возможность немного передохнуть, пройдя по широким трубам несколько метров вбок. Оказалось, что это ещё не конец и до выхода на поверхность нужно ещё добираться.  
— Не отставай, Лив. Сейчас будет ещё один раунд, — постарался поддержать спутницу Раф. Олив это понравилось, но пари продолжалось, и они всё ещё были соперниками. А трубы продолжали подниматься. На этот раз оказалось сложнее прыгать по перемычкам, поскольку расстояние между ними было значительно больше. В ход пошли раскачивания с сальто. Наконец они оказались в обычном горизонтальном туннеле. Оливия достала КПК Донни, который показал ей точку с жучком. До поверхности оставалось совсем немного.  
— Дай мне пару минут, чтобы отдышаться, Раф. Я ж победила.  
— Это только сейчас, Лив, и я тебе позволил прийти первой, а путь наш закончится на крыше отеля, — фыркнул черепаха и продолжил движение. Оливия двинулась за ним. И снова трубы, вновь прыжки, кувырки и перекаты. Наконец поверхность, церковь… А потом все по плану: взлом замков, проникновение в школу, выход на крыши домов на Мотт-стрит, прыжок на крыши домов на Малберри-стрит. Парочка остановилась, оценивая двенадцатиэтажный отель. Спереди это был несколькоуровневый всецело современный стеклянный фасад, сзади — просто окна, по бокам — голые стены с декоративными выступами. Подъем был нелегким и весьма опасным. Оливия попыталась схитрить, забравшись в один из пустых номеров, потом она поднялась по лестнице внутри здания. Девушке удалось найти такой же пустой номер на последнем этаже и перебраться на крышу. Когда же наконец она оказалась там, Рафаэль уже ждал её, тихонько про себя хихикая:  
— В Чайна-тауне лучше ходить по крышам и лазать по фасадам, Лив. Давай ко мне, сейчас начнётся.  
Девушка подошла к черепахе и, взяв у него бинокль, посмотрела в парк.  
— Знаешь, Раф, основываясь на своих знаниях китайского, могу сказать, что «Орлиный глаз» в состязаниях участвует, — пробормотала Оливия, не отрываясь от бинокля. Людей собралось очень много — от самих представителей школ и до просто обычных прохожих.

Рафаэль увлечённо смотрел в бинокль.  
— Отличный приём, зелёный! — сказал он, резко сжав кулак.  
— Зе-лё-ны-ый, — растянула Оливия, копаясь в КПК. — В зелёном школа Шили*⁹, — пояснила та, передавая устройство. — Знаешь, я, пожалуй, посмотрю там, в парке. У меня жучок нашего гения, спрячу его в волосах. Как хорошо, что он его вовремя закончил, — она сделала паузу. — Я загрузила карту и запустила приложение, чтобы ты знал, где я. А еще бонус — тебя не смогут слышать, но ты услышишь всё. Регулятор громкости тут, — уходя, на мгновение Лив обернулась и добавила: — И еще… поблагодари Донни, что его жучки настолько круты, что нам даже не нужен фургон с очень мощными антеннами, — девушка поспешно скрылась, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Рафаэлю такая выходка не понравилась, но с другой стороны, у него появился звук. Это было даже немного круче, чем по телеку. Особенно, когда красный от всей души давал по щам чёрному.  
И всё было хорошо, но именно за минуту до победы красного, помимо конкурсантов, появились «ниндзя» в чёрном. Круг людей расступился.  
— Ты. Как смел применить запрещённые удары? — сказал один из убийц, ткнув пальцем в бойца, одетого в красный.  
— Я бился честно. Как и любой боец школы Хуо*¹⁰, — защитился красный.  
— Лжёшь. Вы презренные черви. Только школа Сунь прививает истинные законы чести, — крикнул бандит, подняв руку вверх. Соратники преступника обступили бойца и стали бить его дубинками.  
— Стойте! — вмешалась Оливия. — Разве бойцы «Орлиного глаза» настолько слабы, чтобы бить втроём одного дилетанта?  
— Ты! — указал тот же «китайский ниндзя» пальцем на говорившую. — Не лезь не в своё дело!  
— Я хочу присоединиться к клану «Орлиный глаз». Ведите меня к старшим, — произнесла девушка на китайском языке, чем вызвала особый интерес.  
— Ты. Что ты можешь? — спросил преступник, пока трое других обступили Ливию.  
Девушка неожиданно вырвала дубинки из рук двоих ближайших противников и зарядила ими точно по сонной артерии. Пока третий наблюдал падения товарищей, Лив успела вырубить и его.  
— Я была о вас лучшего мнения. Может, ребята из Хуо и вправду сильнее? Или из Суду*¹¹?  
— Я, — ниндзя ткнул себя в грудь, — отведу тебя. А вы, — указал он на представителей школы Сунь, — несите этих сонных мух до школы.  
Через некоторое время Олив уже поспешно следовала за этим типом. Противник постоянно следил за Оливией. Его недоверие было вполне понятным.

— Мы пришли! — сказал незнакомец, остановившись на Ладлоу стрит 22.  
— Да ты смеёшься надо мной. Руководство такого важного клана, как Инг Йен, просиживает в квартале музыкантов? — состроила гримасу девушка.  
— Если не нравится — иди домой, пока ещё есть на чём идти. За этой дверью настоящие мастера кунг-фу и очень влиятельные люди, — проводник сжал руку в кулак. — Так что прояви уважение!  
Ниндзя постучал в дверь четыре раза. Открылась маленькая дверца на уровне глаз.  
— Скажи пароль, — потребовал стоящий за дверью.  
— Надо помыть руки… перевязать хвост… улыбнуться зеркалу и плюнуть на тебя… — прозвучал пароль на китайском в ответ.  
— Проходите, Дзенг Чао, Шим Ли будет оповещён о вашем прибытии, а кто эта женщина? — галантно поинтересовался дворецкий (очевидно дворецкий).  
— Потенциальный новичок. У неё змеиная скорость, — сказал Дзенг.  
Их сопроводили в какую-то большую овальную комнату. Во главе комнаты на возвышении в бархатном кресле оранжевого цвета восседал Шим Ли.

А тем временем Рафаэль уже успел спуститься с отеля в канализацию и под землёй проследовал за мигающим значком Лив. Чем дальше бунтарь слушал КПК, тем сильнее билось его сердце. Когда точка остановилась, черепаха понял, что пора выбираться. Он нашёл сточную решётку квадратной формы внушительных размеров и оказался в проулке около нужного здания. Со стороны улицы перед канализацией, помимо ворот, стояла чья-то машина, поэтому выбирающуюся черепаху никто не увидел, а когда здоровяк лез по пожарной лестнице на крышу, это уже не вызывало интереса, поскольку огромный коричневый плащ скрывал его полностью.  
— Кого ты ко мне привёл, Дзенг Чао? Ты проследил за тем, чтобы победили на турнире бойцы именно моей школы? Они уже сражаются в финале или, может, уже несут кубок в школу Сунь? — сердито нахмурил брови глава клана.  
— Честно сказать, они несут моих троих товарищей, которым не хватило скорости, чтобы защититься от этой дамы, — Чао указал рукой на Олив. — Она выступила как раз в конце финала, когда я хотел дисквалифицировать бойца Хуо за запрещённый приём. Но второе и третье места заняли бойцы школы Сунь.  
— Что? Чао! Как смел ты привести её сюда? — Шим Ли встал со своего бархатного кресла.  
— Но она хотела присоединиться к нам и обладает полезными навыками. Она справилась с тремя за несколько секунд, и я посчитал её достойной, — оправдывался Дзенг.  
— Немедленно проверьте незнакомку. Прямо сейчас. Ты, ты и ты, нападайте на неё со всех сторон. А я проверю, способна ли она вырубить троих за короткий срок, — Шим Ли говорил, будто лис, забравшийся в курятник и взятый на горячем. Оливию окружили трое противников. Но когда они атаковали, главу клана уже не интересовал исход этой битвы, поскольку в тот момент из-под потолка на него опустилась вращающаяся большая черепаха. Рафу повезло значительно больше, поскольку приземлился он спиной и удар пришёлся на панцирь, как, скорее всего, громила и рассчитывал. Шим Ли же, сыграв роль амортизатора, получил травмы, не совместимые с жизнью, и скончался на месте. Черепаха оглядел комнату и увидел, как Лив взяли в захват. Пока двое противников крепко держали её за руки и ноги, третий пытался задушить.  
— Этот урод убил лидера! — закричал Дзенг Чао, который находился к мутанту ближе всех. Как оказалось, он владел мечом. Впрочем, это не помешало Рафаэлю быстро вырубить и его. Громилу вовсе не волновала потасовка с бандой после смерти её предводителя. Ему хотелось только вытащить из передряги Оливию, ведь он её во всё это и втянул.  
Поняв, что монстр слишком силён для них, бандиты решили отступить. Раф поднял Лив с пола и, взяв на руки, быстро выпрыгнул в окно. Он знал, что делает, поэтому и оказался на крыше автомобиля, припаркованного около решётки в канализацию.

— Раф?! — сонно пробормотала Оливия. — Что там произошло?  
— Всё в порядке, Лив. Только прими к сведению, что профессиональные мастера тебе пока не по зубам. Лучше бей обычных наёмников, ты отлично справляешься даже с самыми подготовленными из них, потому что они играют каждый сам за себя. А профессиональных убийц старайся избегать, — голос был для Рафаэля слишком спокойным. Его запах пота с металлическим привкусом крови был даже в какой-то степени приятен, а мускулы источали теплоту. Девушке не хотелось покидать руки мутанта.  
— Ну, а что же всё-таки произошло? — спросила Оливия, понимая, что перед Лео придётся отчитаться.  
— Ну… Сначала я шёл за вами по канализации, — черепаха бережно поставил девушку на ноги, чтобы жестикулировать руками. — Дзенг — клоун, это было ясно сразу, как он начал тыкать и якать. Мастера кунг-фу так не делают, а опытная мафия не тащит всех подряд в своё логово. Затем я забрался на чердак, с которого чудесный вид на их главный зал. Там были люди Шим Ли, но я всех вырубил. Хотелось спланировать атаку, но когда я увидел твоих противников, то понял, что времени нет. — Черепаха постоянно сопровождал рассказ жестами. — Понимаешь, Лив, к тебе подкрались сразу под захват. Это отработанное групповое комбо, у тебя не было шансов. И я стремительно направился вниз. Планировалось упасть сзади их главаря, но получилось даже лучше. Дзенг не был проблемой, а когда я дал понять твоим обидчикам, что групповые штучки со мной не прокатят, они бросились бежать.  
— Да ты герой! — Оливия чмокнула Рафа. — А что мы скажем Лео и остальным? — спросила девушка. Ей даже не хотелось спрашивать о том, как он её оттуда вынес.  
— Правду, Лив. Ничего страшного, если она им не понравится.  
А через небольшой отрезок времени они были уже в логове.

— О чем вы оба думали?! — Леонардо был вне себя, заглядывая в глаза провинившимся.  
— Я делал свою работу — хотел покончить с беззаконием! — с вызовом высказался Рафаэль, чем заслужил долгий оценивающий неодобрительный взгляд лидера. — Я бы обратился к Кейси за помощью, но у него важное задание — он готовится к досрочным экзаменам в Академии!  
— С тобой понятно. Но ты, Оливия? — обратился синеглазый к девушке.  
— А что я? Я просто помогла. Я не считаю поступок Рафа чем-то плохим. Он поступил правильно. Люди пропадали, им врали, промывали мозги, и это надо было остановить.  
— Вы оба совсем сдурели? При свете дня лезть на здание. Ладно, от Рафа можно ждать сумасшедших поступков. Но Оливия, тебя же могли заснять, засечь, напасть и похитить! — при каждом слове лидер делал попытку сохранить голос спокойным, но тот еле заметно вздрагивал. — Да тебя же почти прикончили эти преступники!  
— Да ладно тебе! Был закат. Мы могли максимум выглядеть, как пара придурковатых паркурщиков, — даже улыбка девушки не смягчила настрой синебанданного. — А насчет остального меня страховал Раф.  
— Знаете, что меня больше всего разозлило, ребята? — Лео повернулся к Рафаэлю. — Ты убил человека. Мы должны воздержаться от этого, — а потом повернулся к Олив. — А ты к этому относишься вообще спокойно.  
— Но я его не убивал! — взревел мутант. Как же его достал весь этот мозговынос!  
— Нет, ты его не убивал, — вмешался Майки, материализовавшись рядом со старшим. — Ты всего лишь задавил его своим… — он похлопал того по панцирю, изображая важность, — авторитетом!  
Сдерживаться у Оливии уже не было сил, и она согнулась пополам в приступе смеха. Тут же это сделал шутник. И, похоже, их смех был настолько заразительным, а шутка настолько удачной, что старшие братья тоже подключились к флешмобу, и буря неожиданно миновала.  


* * *

*¹ — мелодия Рафа. [Rise Against — Give It All](https://zf.fm/song/1365139).   
*² — мелодия Майки. [Usher — More](https://zf.fm/song/215180).   
*³ — мелодия Донни. [Daft Punk — End Of Line](https://zf.fm/song/3099294).   
*⁴ — мелодия Лео. [Jia Peng-Fang — Silent Moon](https://zf.fm/song/7492508).   
*⁵ — [The Arena — Lindsey Stirling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MCjU-Du3eI)  
*⁶ — [Roundtable Rival — Lindsey Stirling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvipPYFebWc)  
*⁷ — Android_93 определила место, откуда выезжал мусоровоз Черепах в фильме. Это арка под Манхэттенским мостом на Черри-стрит. Условно я считаю, что где-то там еще есть эта Черри стрит, но она начинается от тупика под мостом. Потому что в другую сторону создатели нарисовали Флинн стрит.  
*⁸ — Инг Йен (鷹眼) — означает «орлиный глаз», преступная организация повязана с черной школой Сунь.  
*⁹ — Шили (实力) — означает «доблесть», зеленая школа.  
*¹⁰ — Хуо (火) — означает «огонь», красная школа.  
*¹¹ — Суду (速度) — означает «скорость», синяя школа.   


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Опять спасибо мужу Андрею за инспекцию боевой части.  
> \- Спасибо еще одному другу, тоже Андрею, за вдохновение образом его любимой черепашки.  
> \- Да простят меня китайцы за названия школ кунг-фу и скомканном (или, скорее, отсутствующем) описании традиций соревнования.


	5. Сюрпризы не заканчиваются (Часть 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этот раз муза ко мне пришла такая, что из-под пальцев появилось очень много текста. В результате пришлось часть разделить на две.  
> Пожалуйста, оставляйте комментарии. Так намного легче ориентироваться, что нравится читателю, а что нет. Чтобы даже можно было искать компромисс между желаниями читателя и своими.  
> Спасибо мужу за вдохновение, помощь с боем и помощь с ребенком, которого он взял на себя, пока я писала.  
> Спасибо Лёше Лирину за вдохновение от его комиксов.

_Вокруг темнота. Непроглядная темнота, и кажется, с каждым вдохом она проникает в тебя, норовит уничтожить. Девушка пытается пошевелиться, но запястья и лодыжки крепко зафиксированы чем-то металлическим, будто браслетами. Поверхность почти вертикальная, буквально немного наклонена назад. Пахнет сталью и какой-то стерильностью._  
_Внезапно загорается свет напротив, и глаза непроизвольно щурятся, пытаясь разглядеть что-то впереди. Попаданке хочется закрыться рукой, но в попытке дернуться браслеты впиваются в кожу, принося боль. Впереди, в метрах десяти от неё, четыре силуэта. Глаза начинают привыкать к пытке, и эти силуэты уже приобретают куда более знакомые очертания. О нет! Когда некто в темноте понимает, что к Оливии пришло осознание того, что она видит, он зажигает прожекторы, которые четко освещают каждую фигуру. А еще гасит свет за их спинами. Вокруг темнота, непонятно, где находится пятерка. Они не помнят, как сюда попали. Металлический вкус во рту говорит, что была драка. Проиграли…_  
_Откуда-то сверху появляются манипуляторы — роботизированные руки, управляемые незнакомцем. В каждой из них оружие._  
_— Не-е-е-ет! — кричит Оливия, но голос тонет в пустоте, он кажется таким слабым, хриплым, ненастоящим. — Что вам нужно?!_  
_А в ответ тишина. Лишь манипуляторы начинают двигаться, нанося раны своим владельцам. Тот, кто ими управляет, точно знает, как причинить боль. Пленники держатся. Оливия пытается вырваться, но руки и ноги окрашиваются кровью, кожа не выдерживает таких нечеловеческих усилий. По столу капельки прокладывают дорожки._  
  
_Через какое-то время четыре пленника все же не выдерживают истязаний и тоже начинают биться в агонии._  
_Самый младший и меньший из них пытается шутить, смотря на Оливку. Девушка видит, как двигаются его губы, но ничего не слышит. Будто между ними звуконепроницаемая преграда. Он терпит, но недолго. Самый старший смотрит в глаза Олив и пытается сказать взглядом, чтобы она успокоилась и не теряла самообладания. Но вскоре и ему трудно терпеть боль. Он сдается и бьется в агонии. Самый большой и темпераментный уже с самого начала этой пытки проклинает всех. Он озвучивает жуткие и неприличные проклятия, которые Лив не слышит, но может прочитать по губам. Он так зол, но злость не придает сил, как было раньше, а только выматывает. Агония настигает и его. Самый высокий из четырех тихо страдает, его губы не двигаются, Ливи не знает, что конкретно он думает. Он хочет сэкономить силы и найти лазейку, но вскоре понимает, что это бесполезно. Это приводит лишь к еще большей продолжительности пытки. Одного избивают, другого — режут, третьего пытаются заколоть, четвертого убивают электричеством. Ловкие удары оставляют синяки, разрывают кожу. Прочные лезвия без проблем вонзаются в тела ровно между ребер, принося нестерпимую боль._  
_Черепахи имеют стратегическое преимущество — панцирь. Но мутация подвергла изменению его строение. Поэтому по бокам появились более незащищенные места. Там ребра прочные, но между ними все равно натянуты мышцы. Поэтому если точно попасть между ними, можно вызвать внутреннее кровотечение. Электричество так вообще буквально сжигает нервную систему, причиняя нестерпимую боль. Оливия видит, что кровь у пленников не сворачивается. Это значит, что им ввели антикоагулянты — вещества, которые препятствуют сворачиванию крови. Теперь раны не будут закрываться, тромбоциты не смогут выполнить свою главную функцию — остановить кровотечение, залатать рану. Жестоко!_  
_Оливия кричит, захлебывается слезами, спрашивает, проклинает неизвестного мучителя. Она умоляет Бога, чтобы все пытки перепали ей. Это так мучительно видеть, как страдают дорогие тебе существа. НЕТ!_  
  
_Внезапно, когда предел страданий был преодолен и четыре фигуры друг за другом наконец обмякли, браслеты соскальзывают, и онемевшее тело Ливии падает на пол под своим весом. Она пытается встать, но тело не слушается. Девушка пытается ползти, и попытка увенчивается успехом. Фут, два, три — она уже ползет на четвереньках. Еще немного — и она уже снова делает попытку встать. Несколько попыток — и она уже идет. Впереди не оказалось никакой преграды — ни стекла, ни поля, но почему она не слышала криков. Может, препятствие убрали? Девушка приближается ко второй фигуре. Запах благовоний и гвоздичного оружейного масла сразу же возбуждают в сознании самые теплые чувства._  
_— Лео! Лео! — она касается его лица окровавленной рукой, потому что их разница в росте 6¾ дюймов (17 сантиметров), но он еще приподнят немного над полом. — Дорогой, не уходи! — но он не отвечает. Олив ненавидит себя._  
_Она подбегает к первой фигуре. Не странно то, что запах пиццы и сырных чипсов сейчас совсем не вызывает желание есть._  
_— Майки, бро! Очнись! — он всего лишь на 1½ дюйма (4 сантиметра) выше девушки, поэтому Оливке ладонями удается обхватить лицо мутанта даже с учетом того, что поверхность, к которой он прикован, находится в 4 дюймах (10 сантиметрах) над полом. Безрезультат_  
_Девушка бежит к третьей фигуре. Запах пота и металлический запах крови, которые, кажется, уже давно впитались в зеленую кожу, служат лишь напоминанием о том, каким сильным и неудержимым был этот красавец._  
_— Громила! Ты не можешь уйти! Раф! — кричит она. Разница в 7⅜ дюйма (19 сантиметров) и еще эти злосчастные 4 дюйма (10 сантиметров) от пола позволяет лишь шлепнуть того по щеке. Такое бы возмутило темперамента, но сейчас его лицо без эмоций, без выражений._  
_Пленница бежит к последней фигуре. Реактивы и запах проводки напоминают девушке, насколько гениален это мутант._  
_— Донни! Пожалуйста… — Ливи бьет кулаком по пластрону, потому что высота в 8⅝ дюйма (22 сантиметра) с хвостиком не дает дотянуться до лица._  
_Оливия обреченно возвращается к Леонардо, прикладывается щекой к его пластрону, чувствуя все неровности и царапинки. Она будто пытается услышать слабый удар сердца, приглушенный этой злосчастной пластиной. Но звуков нет. Девушка плачет, поглаживая лидера рукой. Она уже давно перестала замечать кровь на руках._  
_Внезапно раздается голос. Он ни на что не похож, ни мужской, ни женский, он искажен техникой. Он очень знаком, но Оливия готова поклясться, что никогда его не слышала._  
_— Видишь, что ты наделала. Ты несешь смерть всем. Я убью любого, кто посмеет полюбить тебя. Или того, кого полюбишь ты. Особенно второе, — потом обладатель голоса исчезает. Оливия затылком чувствует, что взгляд из тьмы уже не находится здесь. И правильно, потому что она бы разорвала его голыми руками. Она чувствует, что сможет. Теперь она от бессилия сползает на колени._  
_— Не-е-ет! Лео-о-о!!!_  
  
— Я здесь, Олив! — синеглазый нежно ладонью поглаживал лицо и волосы девушки, пытаясь разбудить. Голос его был тихий, мягкий, нежный. Он встретил взгляд оливковых глаз, в которых было лишь непонимание. — Это просто сон. Кошмар.  
— Кошмар… — прошептала девушка. Глаза и лицо мокрые от слез, слезы затекли даже в уши и волосы.  
Мутант помог сесть проснувшейся и сел рядом. Он крепко и нежно обнял её и продолжил гладить по волосам.  
— Расскажи мне, тебе полегчает, — уговаривал синебанданный. Девушка несколько мгновений сопротивлялась, а потом сдалась и рассказала, но несколько деталей она все же скрыла. — Не бойся, Олив, это просто страхи. До этого ты много работала, вот и все. С нами все в порядке. И будет в порядке. Не бойся.  
Плечи Оливии уже перестали вздрагивать от всхлипов, и Леонардо помог ей встать.  
— Как ты тут оказался? Вы же патрулировать пошли.  
— Пришли раньше. Дон ушел к мусоровозу, Майки в наушниках играет в очередную супер-мега-игру, Раф помогает Донни таскать новые игрушки.  
— А ты как тут оказался? — девушка подозрительно покосилась на синебанданного. Про себя-то не рассказывает! Точно медитировал и через все логово летел на крики. Ага, мечтай, Оливия!  
— Я на кухне чай пил и услышал, — спокойно продолжил синеглазый.  
— Ясно. Пойду приведу себя в порядок. Сегодня полно дел. Например, надо заниматься подготовкой вечеринки.  
Леонардо вежливо кивнул, давая понять, что разговор закончен.  
  
— Ливи, ты там? — спросил мутант, стуча в дверь ванной.  
— Да. Донни? — сказала девушка, выключая воду и топая по полу босыми мокрыми ногами к двери. Не поскользнулась она только благодаря своему мастерству. Девушка остановилась в шаге от двери.  
— Ты мне нужна. Выходи скорее, пожалуйста.  
О как настойчив! На него не похоже.  
— Уже скоро… Донни?!  
— Что? — более приглушенный голос означал, что гений отошел на пару шагов.  
— Принеси мне, пожалуйста, одежду. Я забыла в комнате. Там висят на вешалке джинсы и футболка. Я вчера приготовила.  
— Хорошо.  
Через пару минут мастер посоха вернулся:  
— Я принес.  
Оливия резко открыла дверь. Глаза умника расширились от увиденной картины. Перед ним стояло нечто. Это нечто было одето в пижаму, которая, будучи мокрой, облепила все тело. Грудь прикрывали мокрые волосы, поэтому ситуация не становилась слишком пикантной.  
— Я… — протянул Донателло принесенную одежду.  
— Спасибо, — Оливия взяла вещи и начала закрывать дверь.  
— Ты… — умник все еще не отошел от потери речи.  
— Мне приснился кошмар, и я так задумалась, что не заметила, как полезла в ванну одетой.  
— Да, несладко тебе пришлось… — Дон таки отвернулся и направился к своей святая святых. — Жду тебя у себя в лаборатории.  
  
Спустя непродолжительный промежуток времени Ливи уже была в нужном месте.  
— Что случилось?  
— Понимаешь, Ливи, с помощью раздобытых тобой данных и данных, полученных от нескольких ученых, с которыми я общался по Интернету, я наконец-то закончил работу с твоей ДНК, — победоносным голосом объявил Донателло. — Мне не только удалось расшифровать образец твоего генома, но и составить компьютерную симуляцию молекулы ДНК повелителя времени.  
Очкарик жестом пригласил девушку к монитору. На экране красовались цветные шарики, связанные между собой палочками. Черепаха нажал клавишу, и все шарики рассыпались.  
— Я не совсем понимаю, Донни.  
— Ливи, у тебя неполный геном повелителя времени. Я бы сказал, что кто-то намеренно разрушил образец ДНК, при помощи которого тебя создавали, — черепаха вздохнул. — Поэтому твои создатели восполнили дыры элементами другого существа.  
— Донни, я это и сама знала. Разве что тебе удалось узнать больше про другое существо.  
В ответ черепаха кивнул:  
— Ну, во-первых, это была самка. Стало быть, её можно назвать твоей биологической мамой, если ты не против.  
Оливия кивнула, и умник продолжил:  
— Это не только не человек, — он сделал ударение на отрицание, — но и очень древняя земная раса. Даже древнее, чем мы, черепахи. Но что ещё более важно и удивительно, она хладнокровная рептилия. Поэтому я не смог удержаться, чтобы…  
Черепаха замешкался, будто хотел сказать что-то откровенное. Ливи приблизилась к нему, давая возможность говорить шёпотом.  
— Я проверил твой геном на совместимость с нами. И результат полностью положителен. Ты абсолютно совместима с любым из нас, — Донни щёлкнул мышкой, и на экране появились четыре рисунка с полосками и процентным показателем. Девушка пристально рассмотрела их и, погладив Донни по голове, попросила пока никому из братьев об этом не рассказывать. Ещё она попросила узнать как можно больше о матери и о её физиологических особенностях.  
  
— Что за секреты шёпотом? — раздался из-за спины голос мастера Сплинтера.  
— Это моя особая работа, мастер, я работал с кровью Оливии, — отговорился Донни, пытаясь интонацией показать, что ничего особо важного нет, но информация касается сугубо сестры.  
— Ясно. Оливия, тебя ждёт поединок с Леонардо, — спокойно произнёс крыс, позади которого стоял сын в синей бандане.  
— Хорошо, мастер, — поклонилась девушка и жестом позвала лидера за собой.  
Захватив по паре боккэнов из оружейной, герои направились дальше. Каждый уголок в додзё был уже хорошо известен им обоим.  
— Ну что, начнём? — спокойно произнёс Лео. — Покажи, чему ты научилась со времени нашей первой схватки.  
Девушка кивнула в знак согласия, и противники обменялись приветствием. Лео предоставил Оливии возможность атаковать первой. Попаданка начала круговое движение, готовя свои мечи к нападению, противник ответил тем же. И тут круг обращения стал уменьшаться. Олив, двигаясь по спирали, стала набирать скорость, готовясь к прыжку. Она атаковала левым боккэном диагональным ударом сверху вниз в момент отрыва от земли и уже в полёте выставила правый боккэн для атаки, который по ходу вращения прошел направленным остриём в пол. Лео встретил первый удар на блок, а затем решил прибегнуть к увороту. Меч противницы слегка коснулся панциря, когда он перекатом переходил в контрнаступление. Рассчитав время и место приземления, черепаха начал диагональный перекат, завершив его подножкой, сбившей только приземлившуюся Ливию. Девушка полетела вниз, и Лео, выставив руки вперёд, поймал противницу и крепко прижал к себе. На небольшой отрезок времени они оказались лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза.  
— Впечатляет, Олив, — сказал лидер на выдохе, который приятным теплом проскользил по шее. — Но 1:0 в МОЮ пользу, — черепаха сделал ударение на местоимении.  
— Твоя правда, — ответила вздрогнувшая Оливия. Казалось, теплота палящей лавой растекается по телу. Девушка заиграла глазами. — Ещё раунд? — после этого она резким перекатом направилась с рук на пол.  
  
Подогнув ноги под себя во время переката, девушка приземлилась на корточки. Боккэны были ещё при ней, и поэтому она, поднявшись, продолжила круговое движение.  
На этот раз в бой пустился черепаха, используя классический приём «мельница». Соперница беспорядочно отбивала его удары своими клинками, не сводя глаз с противника. Наконец ей удалось найти изъян в непрерывной атаке Лео. И вот она уже ловко встретила оружие противника одним блоком левого меча, выждав момент пересечения обоих лезвий синебанданного. Далее Оливия без труда отвела оба боккэна лидера, так как такое движение совпадало с естественной траекторией «мельницы». Свободной же правой рукой она нанесла точный колющий удар в открытые рёбра противника, повернутого к ней боком, между панцирем и пластроном.  
После удачной атаки попаданка сделала сальто назад и, встретившись с изумлёнными глазами Лео, произнесла:  
— Один-один!  
— Ты быстро учишься, Олив, — улыбнулся лидер.  
— Ну… Есть тут один черепаха, который учит меня наблюдать за противником, — игриво заговорила девушка.  
— Странно, — ухмыльнулся Лео. — Я думал, что Майки никогда бы такого не сказал.  
— Нет, дорогуша, это был не Майки, — Оливия оперлась на один меч. — Это был такой умный брат…  
— Донни? — перебил её Лео. — Он любит наблюдать за противником…  
— Но компьютеры любит больше, — закончила фразу Ливи.  
— Раф? Он, пожалуй, самый наблюдательный, — начал иронизировать лидер. — Сама это заметила в Чайна-тауне.  
— Не начинай снова. Этому я научилась у обладателя синей банданы, — резко ушла от темы Оливия. Ей, как и Рафу, не нравилось, когда Лео поучал, вспоминая Чайна-таун.  
— Готовься к финалу! Это была лишь разминка, — отрезал лидер, скрестив катаны. Олив ответила тем же.  
  
И вот черепаха вновь кинулся в атаку. Диагональные нисходящие удары были отбиты горизонтальной контратакой противницы, от которой Лео ушёл кувырком с полукруглым перекатом. Оба его меча устремились вдоль пола, чтобы нанести удар противнице по ногам. Оливия перепрыгнула через противника и принялась за рубящие вертикальные удары. Леонардо перекатывался лёжа, уходя от таких ударов. Наконец противница замешкалась, и он встал прыжком, начав полукруговое движение.  
— Рубящие удары должны быть жёстче и быстрее, Олив, — проговорил черепаха, накинувшись на противницу с правильными ударами сверху вниз. Отбив несколько, Ливи перешла на увороты, поняв, что силу в сочетании со скоростью на блоки лучше не ловить.  
— Правильно. Против скорости сила, а против силы — ловкость! — заметил черепаха, перейдя на комбинации из пары крестов (т.е. удар сверху вниз одним боккэном и слева направо другим, а далее наоборот снизу вверх первым и справа налево вторым, возвращаясь в исходное положение), по-прежнему вкладывая в удары максимум силы. От таких атак уклоняться стало значительно сложнее, и Олив постепенно, шаг за шагом, стала отходить в угол татами. Когда же отступать стало некуда, а черепаха по-прежнему крест-накрест махал мечами, попаданка развернулась лицом к ограде (да-да, Раф установил ограду в додзё) и, оттолкнувшись от угла, при помощи сальто перепрыгнула противника. После этого она стала на опережение атаковать противника диагональными ударами.  
Лео перешёл к защите. После нескольких серий Оливии черепаха перешёл в контрнаступление «бабочкой» (второй боккэн, повторяя движение первого с небольшим опозданием, пытается догнать его). Вновь выждав нужный момент, девушка вложила максимум усилий в удар, чтобы отвести им оба клинка противника и совершить колющий выпад свободной рукой. Однако на этот раз черепаха был готов к такой комбинации. Он резким движением подал корпус вбок, уходя от выпада, а отведённой парой боккэн круговым движением обезоружил соперницу. После этого Лео выпустил своё оружие на пол, чтобы быстро схватить Оливию за запястья. От такого захвата девушка выпустила из руки второе оружие и оказалась в крепких объятиях лидера.  
— Твоя взяла, Лео. 2:1, — томным голосом промолвила попаданка, выдыхая пламя.  
— Значит, бой окончен, — ехидно ляпнул синебанданный, отпустив Олив. — Проигравший собирает оружие и возвращает его на место.  
Лидер был доволен успехами Оливии, но старался это скрыть. Лив же, напротив, всё поняла по его глазам, но исполнив приказание, направилась за ним следом, к выходу из додзё.  
  
Потом Оливия, Майки и Раф готовились к предстоящему празднику.  
— Раф! Убери свою ограду из додзё. А то ты превратил его в ринг, любитель рестлинга и бокса! — с наигранным раздражением девушка скопировала привычный тон и мимику Рафаэля.  
— Да ладно! Будто тебе это мешает прыгать, любительница паркура.  
Пока темперамент куда-то исчез, Оливия взялась за младшего:  
— Майки! Вот тебе гирлянда, — она подала конец веревки, на которой висели флажки размером с лист формата А4, а на самих флажках были наклеены буквы. — Бери свой чудо-скейт и прицепи один конец вон туда, — Оливка указала куда-то в сплетение труб, — а этот — туда, — она указала в противоположную сторону. — Справишься?  
— Да без проблем, сеструха!  
— Отлично, бро, — девушка направилась в кухню, куда Раф уже притарабанил большой баллон с гелием.  
— Зачем тебе это? — спросил краснобанданный.  
— Как зачем? — девушка достала из пакета на кухонной стенке огромный пакет с чем-то цветным. — Будем шарики надувать.  
— Зачем? — со скепсисом в голосе снова спросил темперамент.  
— Не будь бякой! Сегодня праздник!  
— Мы и раньше справлялись без всей этой канители, — Рафаэль устало обвел рукой пространство.  
— Справлялись? Молодцы. Теперь справимся по-другому.  
После нескольких препирательств шарики таки были наполнены гелием и закреплены у входа аркой, также пучки шариков от трех до пяти, связанные вместе, были закреплены на поручнях в кухне. Это действительно создавало праздничную атмосферу.  
Майки уже начал бездельничать, когда Оливия решила проинспектировать его работу.  
— Майки! — логово сотряс разъяренный женский голос.  
— Что? — тут же материализовался шутник рядом, но на безопасном расстоянии. — Что случилось?  
— А ты сам посмотри. Ты повесил гирлянду словами к… к саду, к уборной и оружейной!  
— Пф. А что такого?  
— Майки! Не строй дурачка! Надпись нужно было повесить так, чтобы она читалась со входа, — Лив теряла терпение.  
— Да без проблем, Оливочка. Сейчас переделаю. Я просто пошутить хотел… — виновато сказал оранжевобаннданный.  
— Горе ты наше…  
— Главное, что ваше, — гордо выпятив грудь, Микеланджело хотел казаться очень важным.  
— Лети уже.  
  
Это был будний день. Шестнадцатое мая две тысячи восемнадцатого года, среда. Возможно, для кого-то эта дата самая обычная, но кое-кто был и рад, и не рад её наступлению. Вошедшие в логово изумились царившей там праздничной атмосфере.  
Больше всего привлекала внимание гирлянда с флуоресцентными буквами, которые сложились в слова «С Днем Рождения, Эйприл!». Женщину переполнили самые теплые чувства, которые могли быть. Никто еще не делал для неё такие сюрпризы. Мальчики попросили О’Нил заехать к ним по важному делу. Но оказалось, что это поздравление с праздником. В этом году парни вместе с Оливией долго ломали голову на предмет того, что можно подарить матерой репортерше. В результате они придумали, что это будет миниатюрная камера, способная снимать качественное видео даже в ночной темноте. Также она имела возможность отправлять данные на облако хранения файлов, дабы исключить возможность потери этих самых данных. Кейси не меньше удивился произошедшему, хотя знал, что именно планировали его друзья. Он хранил этот секрет и проследил, чтобы Эйприл таки смогла прийти на праздник после работы и безопасно потом добраться домой ночью.  
  
Праздник удался. Но после любого, даже самого огромного, самого счастливого, самого вкусного, торжества наступает момент, когда надо мыть посуду. Оливии не было это в тягость. Она любила как заниматься чародейством на кухне, после которых обычные продукты становились произведением кулинарного искусства, так и уборкой последствий приятного аппетита её родных, а если быть точнее — мыть посуду.  
Эйприл ушла с Кейси очень поздно, но парни не боялись за этих двоих. Тем более, парочка сама отказалась от сопровождения. И чтобы не быть свидетелями каких-то личных интимных сцен, черепахи решили остаться в логове.  
Майки благодарно раскланялся, но сослался на какой-то новый комикс и пошел читать перед сном. Он чмокнул Оливку в щеку.  
Дона ждали новые опыты с образцами крови и спинномозговой жидкости Ливи. Его безумно интересовала тройная спираль ДНК. У девушки 69 хромосом, разделённых на 23 гомогенных триады. Не так просто искать следы существа, которого не знаешь, но раз сестра попросила, то его долгом было отследить и узнать, насколько бы кропотливой работой это бы ни было. Другие опыты со штаммами вирусов и бактерий показали, что Оливия уязвима лишь к некоторым земным вирусам типа — например, гриппа, лихорадки и простуды. Оказалось, аспирин для Ливи невероятно токсичен.  
Раф пожелал посмотреть боевик по телевизору — фильм «Неудержимые-3».  
Сплинтера Оливия сама оправила отдыхать, так как это укладывалось в рамки её воспитания.  
Даже Лео было чем заняться — он хотел почистить и отполировать свои катаны. Опять… Олив подавила вздох и спокойно продолжила собирать посуду со стола.  
Девушка всегда украдкой следила за синеглазым. Повезло, что в логове не было комнат. Спальни были частью огромного помещения. Олив нравилось наблюдать, как Леонардо спокойно и не торопясь заботится о своих мечах. То, как бережно и с какой нежностью он удалял масло и загрязнения рисовой бумагой, снимал и одевал цубу и рукоять, полировал клинки, наносил масло. Все это не могло не найти отклик в душе красавицы. Порой она мечтательно смотрела куда-то в неведомые дали и представляла, каким же он мог быть с девушкой. Каким мог быть поцелуй? Нежным и невесомым? Дерзким и напористым? А потом, встрепенувшись от того, что кто-то щелкал пальцами рядом с лицом или пытался докричаться до мечтательницы, она старалась придать лицу более непринужденный вид, ведь она так мечтала о чем-то таком… Ей казалось это запретным.  
Оливия давно поняла, что её тянет к мутанту магнитом. Она четко понимала и осознавала химию биологического процесса, происходящего с ней. Девушка обладала достаточными знаниями, которые объясняли происхождение и потребность такого рода чувств. Она позволяла себе мечтать. Все знаки внимания от Олив мутанту были редкими и ненавязчивыми, дабы не создавать трудностей. И все же Леонардо занимал очень много места у неё в голове, он всегда был рядом, но не проявлял к ней особого интереса. Того интереса, который бывает между влюбленными. Может, черепаха решил отречься от личной жизни, считая, что та попросту невозможна? Хотя приступы ревности, покашливания, успокаивающие объятия разве не считались особым проявлением внимания? Оливия не хотела обнадеживать себя. Также она не решалась задать наводящий вопрос или спросить напрямую. Как все молодые люди, она боялась быть непонятой и отброшенной. Ранимость, которую она так тщательно скрывала последние шесть лет, теперь подло елозила где-то на фоне. Но ведь девушка была сильна — она улыбнулась своим внутренним переживаниям и направилась выполнять свои обязанности — служить семье, которая её приняла.  
— Эй, Олив, — та резко развернулась от неожиданности. — Может, тебе помочь?  
Что может быть лучше, когда есть возможность провести время с тем, кто тебе нравится?  
— Я бы не отказалась, — на лице девушки заиграла улыбка и смущение. Внимательный мутант тоже все заметил, но лишь начал собирать оставшуюся посуду.  
Ливия еще ранее попросила переоборудовать немного кухню, что Донни и сделал. Он был всегда умницей. Теперь у Ливи, кроме дисплея, в распоряжении было две глубоких раковины, которые можно было использовать как тазы во время мытья посуды.  
  
Так уж получилось, что молча помыть посуду оба не захотели и завязали разговор друг о друге. Это впервые они были так близки и так откровенны. Леонардо рассказал, как они сражались с Кренгом, его версия была куда короче, но более содержательной, нежели у Майки. Впервые он поделился, как переживал за братьев. Олив решила сохранить эту тайну. Странное откровение синебанданного породило у Ливии желание рассказать о своем детстве. Она поведала историю, как убежала в древние заброшенные постройки недалеко от поселения, где прошло её детство. Тогда отец искал её весь день. Он ругался, а мама плакала. Девочка не поняла, почему родители так боятся.  
— Да, такую язву, как ты, попробуй выдержи, — лукаво улыбнулся Лео, глаза его откровенно заигрывали. Неужели?! — Я не удивлен, что ты в детстве такое вытворяла. Я уже видел твои шалости зд…  
— Ах ты! — Лив набрала не самой чистой воды из раковины в руку и плеснула ею в синеглазого, перебивая того и сбивая его с мысли. Заливистый смех девушки раздался рядом.  
— Еще хотя бы раз так сделаешь, и я… — но договорить про методы экзекуции лидер не успел. Ему опять прилетело.  
— Оливия, я тебя предупреждал, — с этими словами, полными угрозы, черепаха обмакнул полотенце в воду и парой круговых движений скрутил его в жгут. Держа его в двух руках с намерением отшлепать шалунью, он наступал на Ливию. — А вот теперь иди сюда!  
— Ой, мамочки! — взвизгнула девушка, отступая назад. Момент растягивался во времени, нежно и щекотливо лаская и без того богатую фантазию. Чтобы не упереться спиной в холодильник и не лишиться пути отступления, проказница пошла на обманный маневр.  
— Лео, тайм-аут! — при этом девушка из ладоней сложила букву «Т» на уровне солнечного сплетения.  
  
Леонардо замер. Воспользовавшись заминкой, девушка левой рукой схватила металлическую кружку, поцеловала свою правую ладонь в области фаланг, резко сделала шаг к синеглазому и приложила пальцы к его губам. Потом она быстро побежала, выкрикивая что-то на манер «Сначала догони!». Будь то кто-то другой, Лео бы бросил затею и занялся делом. Но сейчас как-то внезапно что-то внутри лопнуло с ошеломительным грохотом. Его кровь бурлила, и захотелось действий. Почему бы не ответить на вызов-то? Мутант бросился за Оливией.  
  
Добежав до выхода из общего помещения, девушка бросила чашку в кнопку, и решетка начала опускаться. Не тормозя, красавица проскользила по полу прямо под опускающейся преградой. Она встала и послала воздушный поцелуй, после чего продолжила движение и исчезла за поворотом.  
Мгновения, пока решетка немного поднялась, синебанданному хватило на осознание того, что эта игра ему нравится. Стрекоза имела фору.  
  
Вот какая борзая-то! Но лишь с опозданием до неё дошло, что уйти от почти двухметровой черепахи, которая знает эти туннели, будет практически невозможно. Но раз назвалась грибом, то полезай в корзинку. Начатое надо закончить. Эти мысли были прерваны, поскольку незадачливую лань таки догнала большая черепаха. Лео на ходу одной рукой обхватил девушку за плечи, а другой вокруг талии, и приподнял над полом. Он затормозил, прижимая свою жертву к себе. Ощущая твердость пластрона спиной, сильные руки на теле, Олив внезапно почувствовала, будто ей стало невыносимо жарко. Сначала она хотела сопротивляться, но быстро сдалась и обмякла, наслаждаясь новыми ощущениями, необычными объятьями. А еще вспомнился первый бой с этой черепахой… Мурашки, как и тогда, танцевали чечетку по всему телу. Она давно поняла, что это притяжение не пройдет никогда. Это судьба! Совместимость, и биологическая, и душевная, — вещь весьма серьезная, которая имеет не только научное обоснование, но и духовную природу.  
  
— Неужели ты думала, что сможешь от меня убежать? — тихий мягкий голос раздался совсем рядом с ухом.  
— Да-а, — выдохнула девушка. Ей казалось, что она сейчас выдыхает не воздух, а пламя.  
  
Если бы она могла растянуть этот миг, она бы это сделала. Это были мучительные мгновения, когда, как говорится, «и хочется, и колется». Она ощутила всю мужскую силу и мощь в таком простом обездвиживающем действии. И знаете, ей это понравилось. Ей понравилось подчиняться. Но для вида надо было посопротивляться. Она повернула голову и закинула назад так, чтобы увидеть лицо Леонардо. Ну никогда ей даже близко не хотелось сказать на руки «лапы» или на лицо «морда». Это были животные когда-то, но сейчас они были разумны. Разум сделал их особенными. Разум сделал Его необычным и прекрасным. Может, поэтому и возникло притяжение с самого первого дня. Как хорошо, что Ливия сбежала из Организации до того, как произошла её инициация. Она была чиста и невинна. Оттого все чувства были прозрачные и настоящие. Хотя не менее розовые. — Я так и думала, — сощурив глаза по-кошачьи, девушка еще раз попыталась вырваться, но как-то очень вяло. За это получила смешок. Но это её не обидело, нет. Озорнице это нравилось. Она лишь думала о том, чтобы эта игра продолжалась. Игра во что?  
Да кто ж его знает?! Она никогда не испытывала такого.  
  
Думаете, Лео понимал, что творит? Да ни за что. Им будто овладел кто-то другой. И этот другой был напористый, жесткий, не терпящий отказов. Ему хотелось что-то сотворить такое… такое… в чем он сам боялся признаться себе в обычном состоянии.  
  
— Это смешно, — Леонардо не хотелось её отпускать. Тепло тела Олив, её колкий взгляд, который маскировал игривость — все еще больше распаляло в нем чувства, которые он всегда пытался подавлять. Здесь никого не было. Возможно, это обстоятельство появилось для того, чтобы Леонардо узнал себя с другой стороны? — А на каблуках ты неплохо бегаешь, кстати.  
— Отпусти меня! — кажется, нрав вернулся. Но вырваться все не удавалось. Последовал обреченный вздох. — Я сделаю, что захочешь. Я все поняла.  
— Все, что угодно? — голос, тихий и мягкий, приобрел необычные многозначительные нотки.  
  
В голову лезли попеременно мысли об обычной уборке в комнате или о чем-то личном и немного пошлом.  
  
Синебанданный опустил девушку на пол, резко развернул и, уже держа её обоими руками за плечи, мягко прижал шалунью к стене туннеля. Девушка ошарашенно посмотрела тому в глаза. Такое поведение было так не свойственно Леонардо, и она ожидала, что он сейчас скажет, будто все это шутка. Но с другой стороны — ей это нравилось, чем дальше, тем больше. Она молчала, чувствуя, что внутри пожар лишь усиливается. Сглотнув, она будто в трансе выговорила слова, но сама не слышала себя, потому что полностью потерялась в калейдоскопе своих ощущений.  
— Да-а-а, — медленно и осторожно выдыхая, будто боялась испортить момент, сказала Олив тихо-тихо. Она все смотрела в глаза Леонардо и не понимала, что происходит. Она тонула в синеве, хотела, чтобы этот момент не заканчивался никогда. А он, мерзавец, тоже чего-то ждал. Чего? Пока она сгорит от того, что, производя нестерпимый грохот, оба её сердца вырабатывают просто парадоксальное количество тепла? Когда это у неё так поднялась температура?! Обычно она всегда ниже человеческой — всего 15-20 градусов. Может, он ждет каких-то определенных действий или слов? Ну… была-не-была, не попробуешь — не узнаешь! — Слово — есть слово.  
  
Черепаха наклонился к Оливии, их лица были так близко друг к другу. Он чувствовал запах её кожи, похожий на мед. И это не благодаря каким-то бальзамам или кремам. На самом деле этот запах тоже достался от повелителей времени. Желанные губы были в каких-то миллиметрах. Одно движение, и мечта сбудется, но кому надо взять на себя такую честь? Оливия откровенно боялась. Её учили, что девушке не стоит вести себя так раскрепощенно и самой вешаться на парней. Девушке правило «пассивности» женщины в отношениях было близко. Ей хотелось испытать первый поцелуй, но если это не то, чего хочет Лео, то она рискует потерять какие-никакие отношения с ним.  
Все эти размышления были нагло и бесповоротно прерваны.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю… — раздался шепот. И, сократив все мучительные миллиметры расстояния, Леонардо настойчиво поцеловал девушку.  
  
Той стало так трудно дышать и стоять. Неужели?! И девушка, и мутант не имели опыта общения такого плана. Точнее, весь их опыт сводился лишь к теории, то есть прочитанному в книгах и просмотренному в фильмах. Но мы же все знаем, что в таких случаях делать, верно? Это инстинкт. Олив поддалась своей разбушевавшейся фантазии, которая не раз рисовала самые пикантные картины. Девушке хотелось занять свои руки чем-то и приятным, и полезным. Таким образом левая оказалась на затылке черепахи, а потом перекочевала на лицо. Пальцы ласкали грубоватую чешуйчатую кожу, касались шрамов на лице. А вот второй рукой ей хотелось наконец изучить внушительную мускулатуру своего… «А кто это вообще?!» Девушке вспомнился случай, когда она наблюдала за тем, как синеглазый полировал меч, его бицепс будто заигрывал с Ливией. Хотел тогда мутант покрасоваться или нет, но сейчас она отыгрывалась по полной.  
Леонардо тоже не терял позиций. Его руки нашли применение на боках и талии девушки. Но если прикосновения шалуньи были нежны и легки, то у него — жесткие, собственнические, немного грубоватые…  
  
Их никто не видел, было темно и пусто. Чем не способ дать себе волю и позажиматься. Тем более, оба этого давно хотели. И нет, они не ждали удобного случая, они противились своей природе, считая природные позывы чем-то ненормальным. Зато теперь им стало понятно, насколько приятно бывает дать себе возможность быть собой и сбросить цепи морали, этики и прочих правил.  
  
Донни с таинственной улыбкой выключил монитор, так никому ничего и не сказав, ведь хранить секреты он умел. Но это не помогло. Рядом в туннеле из ниоткуда появился Сплинтер.  
— Дети мои! — обратился он.  
Надо отдать должное Леонардо. Он не отскочил, как ошпаренный, будто какой-то школьник, которого застали с сигаретой за углом. Он спокойно убрал руки от Оливии, повернулся к учителю и поклонился, как ни в чем не бывало. Девушке оказалось труднее прийти в себя. Она пару мгновений так и стояла, подпирая собой стену, моргала, пытаясь осознать реальность происходящего, и лишь потом последовала примеру лидера.  
— Что здесь происходит? — шерсть крыса, почти вся седая, вздрагивала от частых вдохов и выдохов. Ему, кажется, не понравилось то, что он увидел. Но он молчал, обдумывая свой следующий шаг.  
— Мы… — впервые Олив видела, как Лео растерялся. — Мы…  
— Дети мои, — Сплинтер быстро совладал с собой. — Пришло время поговорить.  
— Хорошо, сэнсэй! — в унисон сказали два голоса, отражаясь от стен туннеля. Оба, и парень и девушка, понимали, о чем именно хочет поговорить Сплинтер. Этот разговор с отцом и учителем рано или поздно должен состояться. Почему бы сейчас не выяснить все?  
— Оливия, ступай домой, тебя ждет посуда, — спокойно сказал крыс. — А ты, Леонардо, останься.  
— Да, сэнсэй! — снова прозвучали голоса.


	6. Сюрпризы не заканчиваются (Часть 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В фильме образ Сплинтера был раскрыт для меня недостаточно, поэтому простора для фантазий было много. Он в первом фильме (2014) наказывал сыновей, отправляя в Ха'ши, во втором (2016) - он более спокоен и не наказывает сыновей, понимая, что они уже практически взрослые. Поэтому огромное влияние на образ Сплинтера 2018 года оказала работа "[Тя-но-ю](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6098670)" Festerium'а. Спасибо талантливому человеку.
> 
> Спасибо мужу, маме, крестной и сестре, которые взяли ребенка на себя.
> 
> Не знаю даже, как сказать. Подозреваю, что не этого вы ждали=)

Оливия шла до дома по туннелю, будто зачарованная, сложив руки на груди, как-то странно покачиваясь и мурлыкая себе что-то под нос. Она прокручивала снова и снова все, что произошло между ней и Лео. Это казалось ей чем-то удивительным.  
Непроизвольно девушка левой рукой провела по губам, освежая в памяти чувство маленького физического наслаждения.

Наверно, люди наверху, думая, что она человек, посчитали бы Оли просто сумасшедшей. Человеческие девушки никогда бы не увидели в черепахе-мутанте живое, одухотворенное, разумное существо. Вообще, они бы в страхе убежали, увидев лишь тень любого из членов её семьи. Оливия же воспринимала их просто, будто всё на своем месте: факт того, что она не была человеком, делал свое дело. Все способности, которые она унаследовала от своего родителя, поднимали Ливию выше людей на много уровней. Поэтому девушка не благоговела от одного термина «Homo sapiens» и относилась к человечкам не как к сородичам, а просто как к еще одному виду во Вселенной. Но важно было другое. Она не замечала внешнего вида черепах и крысы. Почти-повелительница времени будто видела более человеческие образы, идеальные, сильные, красивые и родные. Её никаким боком не смущала ни зеленая кожа с узором из чешуек, ни крепкий панцирь, ни трехпалые руки, ни шерсть, ни хвост. Они были прекрасны для Оливии. А всё потому, что девушка смотрела дальше внешности. Она видела красоту в этих существах, в то время как остальные посчитали бы их уродами.

Олив ценила черепах за теплоту, нереальную теплоту, которая ярко контрастировала с их исконной холоднокровной природой. Она действительно полюбила крыса как отца, приняла его как своего учителя. Но больше всех Ливию влекло к старшему из братьев. Это была странная химия любви. С точки зрения науки, это не более чем перечень реакций, которые происходят в организме. У людей в таких случаях вырабатывается дофамин — гормон любви и желания, целеустремленности и концентрации, порождающий весь этот романтический трепет, когда объект влюбленности появляется в поле зрения. Оливия знала свою анатомию не хуже человеческой. Все испытания, все исследования в Организации, почти безобидные эксперименты Донни*¹ — все рисовало целостную картину. Аналог дофамина у Оливии прекрасно делал свое дело.

И все равно девушка была сбита с толку. Потому что она совсем не ожидала, что такое произойдет. Это полностью выпадало из её логически выстроенной модели поведения. В голове был полный беспорядок. Если ранее она еще могла бояться, что чувства безответны, то сейчас целиком и полностью была уверена в противоположном. Но где-то в уголке её чрезвычайно развитого мозга, доставшегося от отца, билась ужасная мысль. Мысль, способная напугать Лив вплоть до безумного «первобытного» страха. Что теперь будет? Впервые ей сложно было просчитать не то что результат, а даже варианты. Девушка хотела вообще запретить мозгу выполнять интеллектуальные задачи, связанные с Леонардо и Сплинтером. Ей даже начало казаться, что данных не хватает, и она совсем не знает родных. Еще казалось, будто стресс выбил из неё остатки ума. Ливии действительно надо было разобраться. Для начала — прекратить панику и успокоиться. Пара вдохов и выдохов, как учили, помогли.

Сначала девушка не могла пояснить, почему сделала на кухне тот жест рукой, который, по сути, означал «зеленый свет» на продолжение любовных игр, которые начались с первого дня их знакомства. Теперь же ей предстоял разговор с сэнсэем.  
Как быть? Вообще, как он будет проходить? Оливия уже сжалась от мыслей, что беспорядочно кричали в голове, попеременно заглушая друг друга. Чертов мозг! Он, рисуя картины того самого сурового Сплинтера с таким твердым взглядом, который она увидела, полностью разрушал все розовые ожидания Оливии. Как вообще жить в этом мире, когда собственный мозг совершенно отказывается тебя поддерживать и обнадеживать, и только выдает расчеты по определенным фактам?! Не думать!!! Нет, стоп! Не…  
Что же Сплинтер хотел сказать Лео? Значит ли это, что им нельзя быть вместе? Как изменятся теперь отношения? Сможет ли она жить в семье, как раньше? Все эти вопросы свалились откуда-то сверху. Под их грузом девушке было нелегко.

Мастер с наибольшей вероятностью сказал Леонардо, что такое поведение недопустимо. Независимо от того, кто сделал первый шаг. Как поступит Лео, девушка уже догадывалась. Вот бы выдержать все это!

Оливия нервно хихикнула. Сейчас мытье посуды — приоритетная задача. Все остальное — потом. Красавица в раздумьях провела пальцем по губам еще раз, снова оживляя недавнее ощущение от прикосновения губ Лео. Более жесткие на ощупь, они были не менее желанны. Девушка как раз дошла домой, помотав головой, сделала последнее усилие и на время выбросила из неё все, кроме посуды. Почти помогло: мозг выполнял свои функции по созданию моделей поведения других, но где-то на фоне. Тарелок, чашек, ложек-вилок осталось немного: всего несколько минут, и Оливия уже спешила к позвавшему её Донателло.

— Ливи! Я тут искал что-то похожее на гены твоей мамы, где только можно было… Ты знала, что сэр Родерик Импи Мурчисон, шотландский геолог, проводил, начиная с 1831 года, исследования раннепалеозойских отложений на территории южного Уэльса?  
— Да. Но не особо интересовалась палеонтологией.  
— Опираясь на эти результаты, он выделил силурийскую систему в 1835 году. Что мы знаем о силуре? — очкарик тут же ответил сам: — Это третий геологический период палеозоя: после ордовика, перед девоном.  
— Да, — протянула сбитая с толку девушка. — Это очень давно — 450 миллионов лет назад. Но какое это имеет отношение ко мне или маме?  
— Все просто, — на мониторах начали появляться нужные документы в результате манипуляций ученого. — Смотри. В те годы были найдены неопознанные останки. Они долго лежали в музее естествознания в Лондоне, — изобретатель показал очень старое фото. — Но потом, после необъяснимого взрыва недалеко от озера Деруэнт-Уотер в Камбрии, графстве на северо-западе Англии, в 70-х годах 20-го века*² они пропали, — на экране начали появляться карты и очень старые документы. — Это сделала ЮНИТ, о которой ты не раз говорила и к некоторым данным которой дала доступ. Они замели следы… — умник тараторил без умолку, очень быстро. В другой ситуации девушка бы решила, что это он просто слишком перевозбужден своими открытиями, но слух у Ливи был намного лучше. Так что…  
— Донни, что случилось?  
— Что? — внезапно осекся гений.  
— Ты тараторишь сильнее обычного. Что произошло?  
— Ничего.  
— Ври больше, — Оливия наклонилась к Донателло и заглянула в глаза, опираясь рукой на стол. — Давай колись уже.  
— Я все видел, — прошептал парень, расширив и без того испуганные глаза.  
— Что видел? — скучающий вид Оливии еще больше смутил стеснительного умника.  
— Лео и тебя.  
— Да? — теперь пришла очередь удивляться Ливи. — Точно, там же у тебя везде натыканы камеры, — девушка тут же реабилитировалась. — Всего-то, Донни? Это не повод так реагировать. Это ты сказал Сплинтеру?  
— Нет. Я ничего никому не говорил. И говорить не собираюсь.  
— А как-то нас предупредить о его прибытии можно было, правда?  
— Я… я…  
— Расслабься, стесняшка-обаяшка, — Оливия улыбнулась. — Спасибо, что не скажешь. Ты настоящий друг и брат, — она шлепнула фиолетовобанданного по плечу.  
— Вам влетит от Сплинтера? — участливо поинтересовался умник.  
— Не знаю. Они с Лео болтают. Потом моя очередь… Быстрее, давай уже к сути, пока они не явились, — Ливи быстро поменяла тему, вернув её в нужное русло.  
— На чем мы остановились? А! Так вот. Ты же знаешь, что генетика в те годы была слабо развита, но я таки нашел некоторые упоминания каких-то исследований генома рептилоидных гуманоидов. Им дали название «Homo reptilias» или силурианцы.  
— Силурианцы? — подозрительно щурясь, переспросила девушка.  
— Да. ЮНИТ хранит данные о том, что было взорвано поселение этих существ. Я бы прошел мимо, но там как раз были данные по останкам, найденным Мурчисоном, которые агенты ЮНИТ изъяли из Музея. Ты же понимаешь, что это значит? — умник посмотрел на Оливию, давая ей возможность сделать вывод, но та махнула рукой, мол, пусть продолжает. — Получается, что эти силурианцы — действительно первые разумные существа на Земле задолго до Homo sapiens, и жили они еще во времена силура. Поэтому их так назвали.  
— Обалдеть! — Оливия действительно пребывала в шоке.  
— Там еще есть поврежденные файлы, но они не подлежат восстановлению. Хорошо, что их архив все же подключен к сети, и мы смогли достать информацию. Будь этот объект автономным — так бы никогда ничего не узнали, — фиолетовобанданный перевел взгляд на сестру. — Эй, ты в порядке?  
— Да, все нормально. Просто сегодня день какой-то… Будто меня со всех сторон пытаются добить стрессовыми откровениями…

Разговор прервался, потому что в логово вернулись мастер со своим учеником. Приблизившись, крыс позвал дочь к себе в комнату. Та сжалась под весом вновь вернувшейся ноши. Плечи вздрагивали, дыхание еле удавалось контролировать. Оливия даже в сторону синеглазого не посмотрела. Ей не хотелось встречаться с ним взглядом. Не сейчас. Стыд и страх…

— Оливия, — первым начал разговор учитель, рукой указывая на место, где должна была сесть девушка, — ты уже знаешь, почему я тебя позвал?  
Девушка села на напольную подушку, кивнула, но промолчала. Она сидела так, будто вместо подушки ей предложили самого настоящего ёжика.  
— Я давно видел: между вами с Леонардо есть что-то большее, нежели дружба или сотрудничество. Сначала я действительно не знал как отреагировать… — крыс погладил свою бороду. Он снова был нордически спокоен…  
— Это было неизбежно, — тихо прокомментировала Оливия.  
— Почему же? — на этот раз Сплинтер решил простить дочь за то, что она его перебила.  
Девушка вздохнула и продолжила:  
— У меня другая физиология, но в чем-то она похожа на человеческую. Учитывая вашу мутацию с приобретением человеческих черт, качеств и процессов в организме, вы и братья подчиняетесь тем же химическим законам, что и люди… — Оли хотела начать как можно проще, но не получалось. Сплинтер же всем видом хотел показать заинтересованность, но, наверное, его смутил такой научный подход девушки.

«Дура! Ты просто дура! Что ты несешь?!» — суетились мысли.

— А если говорить простым языком? — мастер умело сдерживал эмоции.  
— Простым… — Оливия снова вздохнула. — Условно считаем, что анатомия и физиология у меня, и у вас, мутантов, одинакова. Тогда ничего удивительного между мной и Лео не произошло. В момент нашей встречи наши тела определили друг друга совместимыми. Потом гормон любви, дофамин, делал свое дело вплоть до сегодняшнего дня. Рано или поздно такое случается. Будь это безответная любовь, то чувства превратились бы в сильную боль, пытку и депрессию…  
— Ты рассматриваешь любовь только как химическую реакцию, дочь моя?  
— Нет. Не совсем. Это научные факты, — Оливия внимательно посмотрела мастеру в глаза. — Я также знакома с другой теорией любви. Более глубокой и нематериальной.  
— Расскажи мне, — крыс теперь действительно интересовался. Устроившись в позе для медитации, он сконцентрировал все свое внимание на девушке, давая ей возможность вести свой монолог.  
— В ведических писаниях говорится, что мы по своей природе не можем жить без любви. У любви есть определенные законы. А еще любовь — явление с несколькими уровнями, которые зависят от наших душевных способностей, — Оливия выдохнула и посмотрела на собеседника с немым вопросом. Он же в ответ кивнул в знак того, чтобы она продолжала. — Первый уровень — это тришна, то есть жажда. Это можно сравнить с обычной жаждой. В таких случаях мы не спрашиваем у стакана или воды разрешения, не спрашиваем, любит ли она нас, а просто удовлетворяем свою потребность. Это называется «эгоистичная любовь», желание обладать другим. Если чувство одностороннее, то оно называется изнасилованием. Но если оно обоюдное, то это майтхунья или половое влечение. Второй уровень — это мат-сарам, то есть первая любовь, которая является ничем иным, как платонической любовью. Она не связана с половым влечением, поскольку тут задействованы более высокие центры. Еще более высокий уровень — это привязанность. Это очень сильная любовь, но она бывает очень опасной, потому что привязанность влечет страх потерять, депрессивные состояния, если объекта привязанности нет рядом. Четвертый — это бескорыстная любовь. Это может быть либо любовь друга к другу, либо любовь матери к ребенку. Здесь вместо наслаждения первое место отдается жертвенности. Это как раз та любовь, когда мы отдаем себя другому без остатка. Разница двух подвидов в том, что в первом случае один иногда ждет такую же жертвенность от другого, а во втором — мать вообще ничего не ждет от своего ребенка. Самым важным аспектом здесь является служение. Это как раз то высшее проявление любви, на которое способны все существа в материальном мире. Но кроме того существует духовная любовь — према. Объектом такой любви является Бог, и он в материальном мире абсолютно во всем — в людях, в вещах, в животных и растениях… — казалось, Оливии очень понравилось пересказывать знания из писаний. — Хотя я не знаю… Учитывая, что ниндзя, ниндзюцу, бусидо, кэндзюцу, иайдо и много других наук, которые мы изучаем, чисто японские, то насколько правильно мне применять знания из других культур? Ведь в Японии верят в духов, а не в Бога.  
— Ты же готовишь блюда из индийской кухни, верно? — Сплинтер мягко улыбнулся. — Или если взять Майки с его любовью к итальянской кухне. Неужели ты думаешь, что я — фанатик японской культуры и не способен увидеть зерно истины где-то еще?  
— Было глупо с моей стороны сомневаться в гибкости вашего ума, — девушка смутилась. — Простите, сэнсэй.  
— Если тебе легче воспринимать действительность через призму уже приобретенных знаний, — Сплинтер спокойно продолжил свою мысль, но кивнул, принимая извинение, — я не буду заставлять тебя менять взгляды. Ты с детства воспитывалась под определенным влиянием. Это стало основой твоей жизни, стержнем. Я — не тот, кто будет ломать все на корню.  
— Спасибо.  
— Но я хочу вернуться к первоочередному вопросу. Я хочу, чтобы ты понимала всю серьезность ваших с Леонардо отношений. Я вижу, что твои родители дали тебе информацию, но это еще не знания. Знания — это информация, подтвержденная действием.  
Девушка мотнула головой, а на лбу между бровей образовались несколько морщинок.  
— Ты можешь утверждать, что обладаешь знаниями, только если применяешь их на практике, — крыс вздохнул. — На каком тогда уровне любви вы с Леонардо находитесь?  
— Честно, сэнсэй, я не могу отвечать за него. Могу сказать только за себя, — девушка пристально посмотрела мастеру в глаза. — Я не вижу своей жизни без Леонардо, — Оли медленно выговорила слова, придавая им огромное значение, словно от них зависела сама её жизнь. — Будто это привязанность. Но в то же время я готова жизнь отдать, если придется. Даже если он этого не сделает ради меня. А если бы я, например, была куртизанкой и ориентировалась на кодекс в трактате «Большое зеркало Иродо», то я бы отдала мизинец как самое высшее доказательство своих чувств.  
— Ведь ты обучаешься искусству куноити. Почему ты вспомнила кодекс куртизанок? — Сплинтер искренне удивился.  
— Просто вспомнилось. Потому что куноити — это искусные шпионки и разведчицы. Как правило, они выдавали себя за актёров, танцовщиц, гейш, куртизанок, чтобы подобраться к жертве или собрать нужную информацию.  
— Да, это верно, — Сплинтер с интересом разглядывал собеседницу. — Напомни, пожалуйста, чему обучаются куноити?  
— Из-за необходимости носить личины, которые я упомянула ранее, для куноити были не менее важны многие традиционные искусства или ю-гэй. Они обучались им так же усердно, как и тайным знаниям ниндзя.  
— Перечисли традиционные искусства.  
— Икэбана или искусство цветочной аранжировки, тя-но-ю или искусство чайной церемонии, десятки видов традиционных песнопений и танцев, бонсай или искусство выращивания копии настоящего дерева в миниатюре, садоводство, поэзия, настольные и карточные игры.  
— Отлично. Я очень доволен твоим усердием в учебе. Теперь расскажи, какие существуют тайные знания ниндзя?  
— Это боряку или искусство стратегии и тактики, хэнсо-дзюцу или искусство перевоплощения, синоби-ири, то есть методы проникновения и инфильтрации, а еще синоби-аруки или искусство бесшумного перемещения.  
— Небольшой экзамен по теории сдан. Но многим искусствам тебе еще предстоит обучиться.  
— Да, сэнсэй, — девушка еле заметно наклонилась, отдавая честь своему учителю и одновременно благодаря его за похвалу.  
— Скажи мне, Оливия, ты действительно читала трактат «Большое зеркало Иродо»? — Сплинтер продолжал разговор.  
— Да. Мне нужны были разные источники, ответы на вопросы, что со мной происходит, почему и как в таких ситуациях действовать, — девушка перевела дух. — Этот трактат случайно попался на глаза, когда я искала определение любви в японской культуре.  
— Что еще интересного ты нашла?  
— Понятие синдзю, — девушку передернуло.  
— Чем оно тебе не нравится?  
— Синдзю — слово, состоящее из двух иероглифов: «сердце» и «середина». Оно буквально переводится как «внутри сердца» или «единство сердец».  
— Вижу, ты хорошо изучала иероглифы и понятия. Но ты не ответила, — выражение лица Сплинтера выглядело по-прежнему мягким, но голос приобрел чуть более твердые нотки.  
— Потом синдзю приобрело более угрожающий смысл, означавшее ритуальное самоубийство влюбленных из-за невозможности быть вместе в этой жизни. К нам оно никаким боком не относится. Нам незачем убивать себя, потому что решение есть. И более традиционное.  
— Я рад это слышать, — медленно сказал Сплинтер, поглаживая привычным движением свою бороду.  
— Есть еще одно, сэнсэй… С учетом того, что я — ваша ученица, куноити, то я могу себя называть кшатрием.  
— Что значит «кшатрий»?  
— В древнеиндийском обществе существовали сословия, варны. Их четыре. Это брахманы — то есть жрецы, учёные, подвижники. Кшатрии — это воины и правители. Вайшьи — земледельцы, ремесленники, торговцы. И шудры — слуги, наёмные рабочие. Задача кшатриев — это защита слабых. С учетом того, что жизнь кшатрия всегда находится под угрозой смерти, им позволялись чувственные удовольствия, многоженство, вино и даже мясо, и за это их не наказывали боги, — девушку осенило, потому что фоне сосредоточенного лица глаза вспыхнули необычным блеском, который бывает, когда приходит какая-то идея.  
— Ты что-то поняла, дочь моя?  
— Я еще кое-что вспомнила, раз уж разговор зашел о ведических писаниях. Там четко учат, что отношения между мужчиной и женщиной строятся по этапам. Их пять, — потом девушка покраснела. — И в идеале их проходят без полового контакта.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Сплинтер, улыбаясь, видя попытки Оливии разобраться в том, что она цитирует. — Продолжай.  
— Влечение. Для мужчины это старт. Его привлекает внешность. Для женщины — это вопрос «Не надумала ли я лишнего?» Потому что женщины склонны додумывать образ. Потом идет физический контакт. Он не подразумевает половой. Это ухаживания и общение. Потом наступает третья стадия, когда появляется желание быть единственным. Это желание углубить отношения. Как раз тогда многие могут нырнуть в омут под названием «интимные отношения». Для мужчин нет никаких особых проблем, но для женщины это ловушка, потому что нельзя прыгнуть через стадии, — Оли перевела дух. — Тут как раз проявляется воля, за которую мужчина потом и уважает свою женщину. На этой стадии мужчина продолжает завоевывать объект обожания. И тогда наступает новая стадия — душевная связь. Если в первых трех стадиях мы пытаемся проявить себя с самой лучшей стороны, завлечь, то тут мы уже знакомимся с человеком во всех его проявлениях. Не только позитивных, но и негативных. Это значит «быть собой», — девушка снова сделала секундную паузу. — Ну и последнее — это помолвка. Когда понимаешь, что существо рядом с тобой — именно то, с которым ты хочешь создать прочный семейный союз, прожить всю жизнь. Это последняя проверка перед созданием союза. Как правило, тогда уже и зарождается истинная любовь.  
— И на какой стадии отношений находитесь вы?  
— Я…

Оливия ждала, что Сплинтер будет суров и грозен, а он предстал спокойным, даже слишком, стариком, который давал возможность ей говорить. Он только слушал. Девушка уже понимала зачем.

— Что такое, дочь моя? Прошу, не стесняйся рассказать старому крысу то, что у тебя на сердце. Родитель никогда не пожелает критиковать ребенка. Его главная цель — указать правильный путь, — нет, крыс не уговаривал Олив просто поделиться соображениями. Его слова означали, что он хочет помочь разобраться.  
— Я принимаю Леонардо с его негативными сторонами.  
— Какими?  
— Например, его занудство. Обычно меня это раздражает, но занудство Леонардо я даже не терплю, стиснув зубы, а просто принимаю как данность, как факт того, что он просто такой есть.

Оливия снова вспоминала произошедшее после Чайна-тауна. Леонардо потом еще немного отчитал девушку, хотя шутка Майки разрядила обстановку. Но было видно, как все волновались друг за друга.  
Девушка не помнила слов. В памяти всплывали только синие глаза, обеспокоенный тон, синий цвет и запах гвоздики. Внезапно это видение развеялось.

— А к остальным разве у тебя нет похожих чувств? — казалось, что крыс лукаво смотрел на девушку.

Что? А! Вот оно! Вот что он имеет в виду! Ведь она так же принимает раздражение Рафа, зацикленность Донни, раздолбайство Майки… Это значит, что она их тоже любит? Не может быть! Хотя почему не может? Она их действительно любит и жизнь отдаст за каждого. Разве члены семьи этого не делают? Так вот к чему он клонит!

— Есть. Это сердечная привязанность. Любовь, но без физического влечения. Именно этот штрих отличает любовь к Рафу, Донни и Майки от любви к Лео.  
— Отлично, что ты это понимаешь, — Сплинтер одобрительно кивнул.  
— Есть еще кое-что, что пришло на ум, — крыс кивнул, чтобы Оливия продолжала. — Я считаю… — ученица замялась, — что к нам с Леонардо ведические законы про отношения попросту не относятся. Тогда, в древней Индии, задачей женщины было находиться дома, рожать детей, наводить уют, готовить и тому подобное. Женщины-воины, конечно, существовали, но их жизнь была совершенно иной. Мы — кшатрии, мы — защитники, мы можем умереть в любой момент. Это значит, что строить союз, создавать семью и пытаться воспроизводить потомство — это не наш путь.  
— И какой же ваш путь?  
— Это просто… Мы можем позволить себе удовольствия… возможно, даже страсти… — оба собеседника глубоко задумались.

Девушка уже готова была вскочить от нахлынувшего смущения, которое последовало после её, наверно, не совсем приличного высказывания. Сплинтер остановил её:  
— Ты ранее сказала, что синдзю совершать вам с Леонардо не придется. Почему? — он будто понял состояние Оливии и решил временно переключить внимание на что-то другое. Ему так легко удавалось понимать состояние своих детей: к каждому мастер нашёл свой подход. Ему не просто надо было подобрать ключик к их душам, но и найти правильную линию поведения к каждой отдельной ситуации. То, как крысу это удавалось, восхищало Оливию.  
— Потому что мы можем продолжать отношения. Вплоть даже, если захотим, конечно, до создания семьи и…  
— Я же говорил, чтобы ты не стеснялась.

Эмоции переполняли девушку, и этим хотелось поделиться. Оли знала, что Сплинтер не расскажет тайну. Но как он отреагирует на такую новость? Вдруг запретит им с синеглазым строить отношения?  
— …и у нас даже может быть потомство… наверно, — от волнения и смущения Олив перепутала порядок слов.  
— Что ты сказала, дочь моя? — крыс округлил глаза и замер. Шерсть дрожала от прерывистого дыхания.  
— Донни… он просчитал вероятности. Конечно, могут быть ошибки в расчетах… Уверена, что мы не до конца поняли, как работает генетическая аномалия.

«Опять! Не надо было этого говорить. Но теперь отступать было некуда». Удивленное лицо Сплинтера начало возвращаться к своей привычной нордической норме. Образовалась небольшая пауза, пока крыс задумался. Оливия догадывалась, что даже с его умениями к такой информации он был не готов. Никто не был готов.

Теперь девушка хотела поменять тему и, набравшись смелости, задать самый важный вопрос:  
— Вы не против продолжения отношений между нами?  
— Трудно ответить сразу. Нет, не против, если они будут развиваться размеренно и не препятствуя вам выполнять свою роль в жизни. Я понимаю, что телевидение учит нырять в интимные наслаждения с головой и позиционирует это как полностью нормальные отношения, но они ведут к боли и разочарованию. Страсть является ядом и приносит несчастье.  
— Я понимаю, — кивнула девушка в знак подтверждения. — Я не имею права нарушать правила и давать повод нарушать их самому Леонардо, — девушка покраснела. — Но, теоретически, прогулка за ручку и поцелуи ведь не являются чем-то совсем запрещенным между влюбленными?  
— Если они не приведут к чему-то серьезному раньше срока, то, думаю, да, — после паузы крыс добавил: — Оливия, отношения, которые развиваются стремительно — это отношения, обреченные на страдания. Помни об этом.  
— Мне все понятно, сэнсэй.  
— Тогда ты можешь заниматься своими делами. Спасибо за разговор, — крыс встал, хитро улыбнулся, поглаживая свою бороду, и поклонился, а девушка выполнила тот же ритуал в ответ.

Когда Оливия вышла из комнаты мастера, то заметила, что Леонардо с Донателло о чем-то говорят на кухне. Второй что-то рассказывал первому. Девушка пошла в уборную — освежить лицо. Потому что давно пора было остудиться. ИДИОТКА! Наплести столько всего умного и показать себя безмозглой дурой — это действительно талант надо иметь. Спокойно, Оливия. Не все потеряно. Ты жива, дышишь, а значит, проблемы решаемы.

Видимо, разговор между братьями уже закончился, потому что когда Олив вернулась, на кухне их уже не было. Что же, пора кое в чем разобраться. Бежать с вопросом «Ты меня любишь?» Олив не собиралась. Да от самой мысли о таком поступке девушку просто воротило, как и тошнило от всех этих дамочек из сериалов. Это было просто дико даже представить такое, потому что у женщины должна быть гордость. Оливия по своей природе не была способна предложить себя. Тем более, такое идеальное существо, как Лео, заслуживает только лучшего.

Леонардо сидел в своей комнате на кровати. Синеглазый смотрел отрешенным взглядом куда-то вдаль, будто сквозь стены. Лицо было непроницаемым. Олив давно привыкла к загадочности этого мутанта. Этот ореол таинственности придавал синебанданному очаровательности. То он позволял себя «читать», то его было просто невозможно разгадать.  
Девушка остановилась у кровати и посмотрела на мутанта. Она просто молчала и разглядывала его, пытаясь впитать каждое движение от вдоха и выдоха, каждую линию на лице и коже. Вот его изгиб рта, такого сладкого и прекрасного. Вот его мышцы рук, натянутые, как струны, от непроизвольного сокращения, говорящие, что мутант что-то напряженно обдумывает. Глаза, немного стеклянные от раздумий, холодные и глубокие. Потертости и царапинки пластрона… Девушка не решалась окликнуть Леонардо. Он был настолько прекрасен: сила и благородство, твердость и решимость, мягкость и доброта — столько качеств сочетал в себе этот необычный мутант. Даже если её очарованность была лишь следствием действия гормонов, это не так важно. Важны были чувства. Они подчиняются духовной природе, которая существует выше грубой материи. Это гормоны лишь отражают истинную суть более тонких нематериальных процессов, а не наоборот…

— Олив, ты что-то хотела? — Леонардо обратил внимание на стоявшую рядом девушку. Теперь его взгляд стал ярким, теплым и живым.  
— Я… Мне хотелось знать, о чем вы с отцом говорили… — неуверенно, но прямо начала Оливия. Когда она нервничала, то все заученные извороты речи начисто вылетали из головы.  
— Этот разговор касается лишь меня и его, — фраза казалась жёсткой, но Лео выговорил её так мягко, что Оливия не знала как реагировать. С одной стороны, он прав, но с другой, можно и обидеться на такую прямую формулировку. «А может-таки обидеться? Как все непонятно!»

— И все? — разговор откровенно заходил в тупик, и никто из собеседников не делал попытки поддержать его. То ли по незнанию, то ли по нежеланию. Вероятным было первое, потому что оба попали в ситуацию, с которой еще не встречались. Произошедшее между ними было настолько ярким, будоражащим, непонятным, что они временно растеряли способность мыслить быстро.  
— Я не понимаю. Тебя еще что-то интересует?  
Олив поджала губы, сдерживая неизвестно откуда взявшиеся слезы. Эта маленькая, еле заметная, деталь была замечена проницательным взглядом синебанданного. Он хотел окликнуть девушку, но та уже развернулась и уходила куда-то вглубь логова, бросив по пути одно-единственное слово: «Ничего». В спину ей был направлен непонимающий взгляд любви всей её жизни, но она этого уже не замечала. Ноги сами несли девушку в додзё, которое, по удачному стечению обстоятельств, оказалось пустым. Что делают остальные и где именно они находятся в данный момент, девушку не интересовало.

Итак, если ум неспокоен, как это было в случае Оливии, то навести порядок в голове поможет медитация. Она помогает перенаправить энергию дальше, а не концентрировать в голове. Способов сделать этот фокус существует немало. Танцевать банально не хотелось. Но было еще много вариантов. Например, выполнить заученные когда-то боевые движения.

Оливия приняла нужную стойку, чуть согнув ноги в коленях, чтобы можно было легко переносить вес и балансировать. Для начала надо было выполнить самые простые движения. Это обычные шаги вперед. Сначала это шаг с разворачиванием носка ступни наружу, который называется бай-бу. Потом — шаги с поворотом стопы внутрь или коу-бу. Дальше девушка выполнила комбинацию этих двух движений — бай-коу-бу, который используется для смены направления. Потом последовало то же движение, но с максимальным поворотом стоп, что давало возможность разворачиваться на месте.

Мысли начали течь как-то более спокойно, обретая очертания. Да, произошедшее было прекрасным, но есть более важные вещи. Если Лео так холоден, значит, прогноз Оливии насчет их разговора со Сплинтером был более-менее верным. Учитель мог сказать, что это было слишком эмоционально и недопустимо для последователя бусидо. Он прав. Для самурая любовь всегда была в первую очередь явлением романтическим, а не физическим.  
Синеглазый красавец, видимо, решил переосмыслить произошедшее, но в своей манере. Зачем было обижаться на него? Эгоистка. «Прости, Лео, я действительно не права. Ты ведь ничего мне не должен. На мгновение я забылась».

Последовало повторение элемента танни-бу. Это особый шаг, характерный только для стиля багуаджан и использующийся при ходьбе по кругу. Потом Оливия перешла к выполнению восьми основных ладоней. Туй джан или толкающая ладонь, тяо джан или подбивающая ладонь, ляо джан или поднимающая ладонь, пи джан или рубящая ладонь, джуан джан или внезапный толчок, е джан или проникающая ладонь, тань джан или сквозная ладонь, сяо джан или нарезающая ладонь — все ладони были четко выполнены. Каждая имела свое назначение и выполнялась определенным образом. Не прерывая занятия и не отводя взгляда от воображаемой точки перед собой, Оли сказала в темноту стены додзё:  
— Это неприлично — так пялиться.  
— Я не пялился, — последовал спокойный ответ. Голос говорившего был ровным, отточенным тренировками. Но Оливия думала, что говоривший все же был удивлен, даже с учетом отличной подготовки ниндзя.  
— Да? Почти всегда, когда ты дома, ты смотришь. С чего бы это? — девушка остановилась, выполнив последнее задуманное движение. Скорее всего, её слова вогнали наблюдавшего в краску, но ей не суждено было это узнать.  
— Мне просто интересно.  
— И почему же?  
— Все просто, — наконец смотревший вышел из тени, но Оливия и без того знала, кто это. Это ей подсказывали все без исключения чувства: от самых простых, типа обоняния, и до более сложных, как шестое. — Мне интересен этот стиль. Ты знаешь, мы изучали преимущественно японские боевые искусства, но твое китайское — не менее эффективное.  
— Лео, а ты знаешь, как оно называется? — спросила девушка.

Она удивлялась, но не тому, что это оказался Леонардо, а тому, что он проявил интерес к этому стилю. Влюбленные всегда начинают интересоваться увлечениями объекта своих чувств. Значило ли это, что их отношения все же имеют будущее?

— Багуа-джан, — медленно проговорил мутант, растягивая первые слоги и сократив последний.  
— Ух ты! — глаза Оли округлились. — А что еще ты знаешь?  
— Немного. Только то, что говорится в общедоступных источниках. Это один из стилей ушу. Плюс всякие фильмы. Джет Ли, конечно, демонстрировал багуаджан на экране, Рафу нравится. Но в фильмах герои слишком неправдоподобно летают, зависают в воздухе, уклоняются от атак… — собеседник в голубой повязке опустил голову и, скривившись, еле заметно помотал ею из стороны в сторону. — Ты тогда в танце использовала эти боевые приемы почти удачно.  
— Почти?  
— Ты поставила ногу под неправильным углом. Тогда швабра спасла ситуацию, и движение получилось таким, будто ты его так и задумывала.  
— Ты меня удивляешь, — девушка помнила этот момент, но признавать ошибку не хотела. — И ты мне говоришь только сейчас, будто я где-то накосячила? — Олив сощурилась, придавая своему лицу угрожающе-хищный вид. — Знаешь, посмотрим на тебя, как ты танцуешь! — воскликнула она. — Раз уж для идеального Леонардо нет ничего невозможного…  
— Оливия, успокойся, я же не пришел с тобой ругаться.  
— Да? — тотчас лицо Олив приняло нейтральный вид. — А, ну хорошо. Что-то еще? — теперь у неё была возможность поставить Леонардо в тупик. И он молчал. — Ой, да расслабься! Хочешь потренироваться вместе со мной и изучить что-то новое для себя — милости прошу. Просто стоя там, ты набираешься только теории, которая для практики бесполезна, — Оливия опять умничала с напускным важным видом. Но потом внезапно будто пришла в себя. — Но ты-то сам прекрасно знаешь это.  
Леонардо лишь кивнул и спросил:  
— А почему ты выбрала этот стиль?  
— Это был выбор без выбора. Мне не давали выбор кем стать. Учили всему, что считали нужным. Но в некоторых вопросах давали иллюзию выбора. Мне предложили «выбрать» какое-то боевое искусство для медитации, — Олив фыркнула. — Конечно, багуаджан не является искусством только для женщин, но оно им прекрасно подходит.  
— И чем же?  
— Плавные круговые движения, которые похожи на танец, помогают в бою не препятствовать противнику наносить удары. Ты их лишь отклоняешь, при этом сохраняя свои силы и истощая неприятеля. И лишь в нужный момент ты наносишь сокрушительный удар.  
— Как я и говорил — эффективно, — кивнул синеглазый.  
— Я не могу официально быть твоим учителем, Лео. У меня ранг неподходящий. Что с этим делать? — внезапно осведомилась девушка.  
— Будем считать, что это дружеский обмен знаниями.  
— А ты иногда бываешь таким… таким ловким и изворотливым, — засмеялась девушка. — Если захочешь.  
В ответ послышался смешок.  
— Ну, значит, смотри. Багуаджан — искусство восьми ладоней…

Дальше девушка и мутант провели пару часов, изучая движения и тренируясь. Были моменты, когда их лица находились совсем близко, но каждый из них предпочитал не заходить далеко.  
Леонардо был чрезвычайно талантлив. Любое движение он схватывал на лету, чем еще больше восхищал Олив. Девушке нравилось наблюдать, как черепаха непринужденно ведет себя. Да, она уже поняла, что ему это стоит усилий. Весь этот лед между ними всё же таял, хоть и очень медленно.

Напоследок Леонардо и Олив решили провести спарринг врукопашную, комбинируя абсолютно все свои боевые умения — эдакий бой без правил.

Оба противника встали в боевые стойки друг напротив друга, сжав кулаки, выставив левые руки и ноги вперед. Оливия бросилась в атаку первой. Она несколькими шагами набрала разгон и, подпрыгнув, нанесла сначала удар снизу вверх правой ногой по противнику, а потом тут же левой — боковой, и лишь тогда приземлилась. Леонардо ухмыльнулся и атаку легко парировал предплечьями. После этого Оливия снова повторила трюк, но поменяв ноги. Синеглазый, отходя назад, парировал удары ладонями. Потом он нанес круговой удар левой ногой, который пришелся на спину девушки. Олив, пошатнувшись, сердито посмотрела на парня.  
— Будь внимательнее, — прокомментировал тот.  
Сильно замахнувшись левой рукой, девушка попыталась боковым ударить противника. Лео находился правым боком к девушке, и атака встретила предплечье его руки. Левой он схватил запястье девушки, потянул ту на себя и поднял колено. Если бы они дрались по-настоящему, то удар под дых был бы весьма болезненным.  
Парень отпустил Олив, дав лишь мгновение той прийти в себя, и сразу же атаковал первым. Правая нога с разворота была поймана Оливией. После этого она сделала подсечку и повалила синеглазого на пол. Захватив атакующую ногу, девушка оказалась на полу, выполняя удерживающий захват ноги правой подмышкой.  
— Не ждал, да? — ухмыльнулась девушка.  
Но тут же получила по плечу носком свободной левой ноги, что заставило её выгнуться, лежа на левом боку.  
— Да. Это интересно.  
После этого Оливия, освобождая правую ногу противника из-под подмышки, той же правой рукой схватила атакующую стопу Леонардо и отвела вправо. Одновременно с этим Лив, резко подтянув и разогнув левую ногу, пяткой ударила черепаху в челюсть.  
Синеглазый перекатился в сторону, а попаданка, сделав кувырок назад, поспешила оказаться подальше от соперника.  
— Хочешь продолжить? — глаза Оливии заблестели от эйфории победы.  
— Конечно. Этого недостаточно, чтобы победить меня, — ухмыльнулся Лео, потирая рукой ушиб.

Соперники снова стояли, повернувшись боком. В этом раунде первым атаковал Леонардо. Он бросился на попаданку, атаковав её правой рукой боковым ударом. Олив присела, увернувшись от удара. Затем она отвела правой рукой прямой в сторону и нанесла левой прямой по корпусу. Удар в пластрон оказался болезненным, но Оливия не растерялась и, сделав полный разворот вокруг своей оси, наотмашь ударила соперника правой рукой. Черепаха встретил атаку блоком. После этого он нанес удар по ногам соперницы, но та ушла, сделав переворот назад. Девушка игриво ухмыльнулась и бросилась на парня, атакуя его руками. Мутант схватил Олив за обе руки и, нырнув под противницу, развернулся спиной. Девушка оказалась лежащей животом на панцире, но лишь мгновение, потому что черепаха перекинул её через себя. Чтобы уйти из зоны следующей атаки Леонардо, Оливия сделала кувырок.  
— 1:1, если не изменяет память, — сказал Леонардо спокойным голосом, но глаза его тоже заигрывали с девушкой.  
— Сейчас я тебе сделаю и один-один! И два-один! — разозлилась Олив.  
— В мою пользу? Я не против, — теперь синеглазый открыто улыбался и наигранно пожал плечами.  
«Вот же ж нахальная рожа! Нахальная и любимая!»

Приняв боевую стойку, находясь левым боком к противнику, Оливия сделала рывок. Она шагнула и резко наклонилась вниз корпусом, как в складке. Оставаясь на правой ноге, левой стопой она прочертила в воздухе большую дугу и ударила противника сверху. Тот ловко уклонился и тут же поставил блок, поскольку Оливия, продолжая движение, уже атаковала левой рукой. Противники обменялись несколькими прямыми и боковыми ударами.  
— У тебя отличная реакция, — похвалил, улыбаясь, Леонардо.  
— Как и у тебя, — ответила, заигрывая, Олив.  
После этого она нанесла удар левой ногой в бедро противника, лишая его опоры. Тут же последовал удар сбоку правой ногой в голову парня. Атака была блокирована, но синеглазый сделал несколько шагов вбок, возвращая себе равновесие.  
Опьяненная успехом Оливия выполнила свой первый прием в этой схватке, а именно: взяла разгон, подпрыгнула и в воздухе нанесла два удара: один левой ногой снизу вверх, а второй — правой сбоку. Леонардо увернулся, присев, и уже встречал приземлившую девушку ударами. Ливи оттолкнула атакующую руку синебанданного и нанесла удар левой рукой. Леонардо легко перехватил атакующую руку и, нырнув под неё, оказался за спиной противницы. При этом Лео заломил левую руку Олив. Своей правой он обхватил шею девушки в удушающем захвате, а потом подбил подколенный сгиб, заставляя Оливию упасть на левое колено.  
— Олив, будь быстрее. Ты же можешь, — дыхание рядом с ухом снова породило волну мурашек по телу. Как так у него получается? Мерзавец!

Дальше можно было схватиться за руку противника и освободиться, но она медлила секунду-две. Все эти захваты давали возможность находиться близко друг к другу. Возбуждение волнами прошлось по телу. Он снова был рядом. Его кожа будто обжигала, хотя была достаточно прохладной. Дыхание и голос выбивали опору из-под ног. «Так нечестно! Как с тобой драться, если у тебя такая фора?!» И видно же, что Лео все понимает. И ему нравится происходящее. Мерзавец! Просто мерзавец.  
Казалось, что дальше могло произойти что-то похожее на их недолгую близость в туннеле. Но мозг девушки был идеальной машиной по выполнению огромного количества задач и расчетов. Теперь она знала, что Леонардо не будет столь эмоционален и не поддастся импульсу. Значило ли это, что ей самой стоит начать действовать? Сразу же всплыли слова Сплинтера про стремительность развития отношений. Страсти — это хорошо и приятно, но не стоит увлекаться.

Со стороны могло показаться, что между черепахой и девушкой может что-то произойти. Вся их страсть не то от самой схватки, не то друг от друга, которая накопилась за такой небольшой отрезок времени, будто готова была взорваться, увлекая влюбленных в водоворот наслаждения. Но нет, оба сохраняли стойкость, как было положено.  
Внезапно раздался сигнал тревоги, который не дал выяснить, что могло произойти дальше. Леонардо и Оливия с удивлением посмотрели в сторону выхода из додзё.  
После этого, даже не сговариваясь, они быстро вышли из захвата, поклонились друг другу и направились к Донателло.

— Донни, что там? — спросил лидер, подбегая.  
— Будка появилась в туннеле, — сказал умник, показывая рукой на монитор и щелкая кнопками, переводя изображение на главный монитор.  
Там была синяя полицейская будка, которая издавала воющие звуки и будто «мигала», становясь то материальной, то совсем призрачной, будто не решалась выбрать состояние. Фонарь на крыше ослепительно мигал.  
— Появилась из ниоткуда? — озвучил вопрос материализовавшейся рядом шутник.  
— Да. Со странным свистящим звуком.  
— Это Доктор, — констатировала Оливия.  
— Доктор? — Рафаэль снова был всему не рад. В гостях он любил видеть только тех, кого сам приводил или приглашал. А это всего двое — Эйприл и Кейси.  
— Да. Английская синяя полицейская будка шестидесятых годов двадцатого века, — спокойно сказала девушка. Она не раз видела фотографии и перечитала кучу информации на эту тему.

Когда будка полностью обрела материальность, то стала выглядеть, как какой-то шкаф или огромная квадратная в основании коробка на постаменте и с окошками. С одной из сторон были двери, а на пологой пирамидальной крыше — фонарь. Над дверями светилось название «Будка вызова полиции». Дверь приоткрылась, и оттуда высунулась кудрявая седая голова.  
— Опять? — скривился предположительно Доктор. Он сунул палец в рот, а потом, вынув его, начал определять им в воздухе нечто, известное только ему. — Ну почему снова Манхэттен? Да еще и канализация! — густые брови съехались на лбу, образовав глубокие морщины.

Незнакомец таки вышел из будки, плотно закрыв дверь. Теперь благодаря хорошим камерам можно было рассмотреть мужчину. У него было аристократичное овальное лицо, присущее интеллектуальным, настойчивым и эмоциональным людям. Оно подчеркивалось короткой стрижкой с весьма густыми жесткими кудрями, которая выдавала некий консерватизм незнакомца и в то же время какое-то легкомыслие. Седые волосы указывали на немалый возраст. Львиные глаза, удлиненные, но не миндалевидные, внушали окружающим уважение, а также страх, если обладатель этих глаз был спокоен, как сейчас. Твердый и проницательный взгляд выдавал в мужчине существо рассудительное и справедливое. Дугообразные нависающие над глазами брови — показатель некоторой театральности натуры, хитрости и изворотливости незнакомца. Они были густыми и выдавали упрямство и властность. Прямой квадратный лоб, как признак мужества и мудрости, был разрисован возрастными морщинами. Две горизонтальные, образованные от приподнимания бровей, давали понять, что мужчина часто бывает задумчив, а вертикальные морщины на лбу, расположенные преимущественно в области носа, говорили о серьезности, критичности, педантичности незнакомца, характеризуя его как весьма жесткую натуру. Длинный, высокий, с прямой переносицей, костлявый, но с полным, мясистым кончиком, большими крыльями и маленькими ноздрями нос указывал на власть и силу, гордость, высокомерие и некоторую неуживчивость. Прямые, тонкие, холодные, но красивой формы и несколько ироничные губы могли бы принадлежать поэту и интеллектуалу, умеющему совмещать реальность с мечтами, а в то же время — натуре страстной, несколько нежной, но сдержанной, красноречивой и остроумной. Морщины вокруг глаз, носогубные складки и состояние кожи придавало Повелителю времени вид шести-семидесятилетнего старика по меркам человеческой жизни.  
Повелитель времени был высоким, с худощавым, но не тощим, телосложением. Тело излучало силу, отсутствовала типичная хрупкость и угловатость. Образ аристократа довершался изящными руками с длинными пальцами. Одет он был в пальто из чёрного бархата со сливовой подкладкой, черный классический костюм, белую рубашку и черные ботинки. Все это подчеркивало и без того строгий вид.*³

Оливия, увидев повелителя, изумилась. Он показался ей очень надежным, но, тем не менее, ворчливым. Она не могла до конца осознать реальность существования легенды. Доктор всегда был каким-то недосягаемым, а сейчас материален, он способен был на все. Повелитель времени появился очень вовремя, отвлекая девушку от её тревог.  
Примет ли он Оливию? Оттолкнет? Мужчина выглядел рассудительным, поэтому, как минимум, он должен был её выслушать. Для начала уже неплохо.

Мужчина огляделся и посмотрел четко в камеру.  
— Ну?! Пригласить меня — пригласили, а встречать — не встречаете, — с раздражением сказал он. Его голос можно было охарактеризовать как «бархатный баритон».  
— Сейчас я ему как встречу по первое число!  
— Успокойся, Раф, — лидер привычно охладил пыл брата, который уже сжимал кулаки.  
— Что это за старик? — спросил краснобанданный.  
— Мальчики, скорее всего это Доктор. Но эта внешность мне еще не попадалась. Вот как он на самом деле выглядит.  
— То есть он таки меняет внешность? Как в фильме «Миссия невыполнима»?  
— Я не знаю, Майки. Пойду узнаю, ведь это я его пригласила.  
— Ты? — теперь пришел черед лидера удивляться.  
— Да. Я взломала НАСА, послала зашифрованный сложный сигнал на спутник. Доктор должен был расшифровать его, отправиться в НАСА и на сервере найти нужную информацию о наших координатах. Тоже зашифрованную.  
Во время объяснений лидер закрыл лицо рукой в жесте, известном в современном мире как «фэйспалм». А вот Донни еле заметно вжался в кресло.  
— А если кто-то перехватит сигнал и расшифрует все? Ты подумала об этом?  
— Лео, не паникуй. Люди просто не поймут. Они думают, что это какая-то непонятная аномалия. Если хочешь, то я все исправлю.  
— Буду рад.  
— Хорошо. Чуть позже. А теперь пора идти к папочке и знакомиться!  


  


* * *

  
*¹ — например, взятие спинномозговой жидкости: эта процедура болезненна, но Ливи настояла на ней, чтобы Донателло имел больше данных для изучения.  
*² — Дорогие фанаты, это отсылка к взрыву силурианского поселения в 2 серии 7 сезона классического сериала «Доктор Кто» (место действий не уточняется в серии, поэтому найдено подходящее к известным данным).  
*³ — образ Двенадцатого Доктора на фото  
  


* * *


	7. Да пребудет с тобой гость

Из темноты неслышно вышла фигура. Казалось, что она парила над полом туннеля слева от небольшого потока грязной канализационной воды, потому что звука шагов не было слышно. Да, у незнакомки явно была неплохая подготовка. Почему повелитель времени решил, что это незнакомка? Освещение было настолько плохим, что можно было его определить как практически отсутствующее. Лишь свет от будки освещал туннель. Но это не мешало мужчине прекрасно видеть в темноте. Повелители времени без проблем могут переключать своё зрение. Они могут видеть как в обычном визуальном спектре, так и в спектре, выходящее за эти пределы: а именно около 170 различных уровней электромагнитного спектра, включая некоторые оттенки ультрафиолета. Так что для прибывшего чудака из будки не составило труда оценить физические данные незнакомой фигуры. Во всей вселенной у многих женщин-гуманоидов внешний вид очень похож. «Сливины точно не в счет» — подумал Доктор и внутренне дернулся от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Так, о чем это речь? Ах да! Вряд ли переход от плеч к бедрам у мужчин бывает настолько узок. С учетом того, что он находился на Земле, то не возникало никаких сомнений — это определенно женщина. Походка грациозная, шаги четкие, руки расслаблены — эта особь явно не была настроена агрессивно, но была готова к акту насилия. Очень странная.

— Привет, — сказала девушка. Выглядела она очень дружелюбно в свете полицейской будки. Доктор оценил её как миловидную и очень юную особу.  
— О, приве-ет! — протянул Доктор, подозрительно осматривая девушку. Все казалось повелителю нормальным, но у него было странное чувство, будто он что-то упускает.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Все нормально. Кто ты?  
— Меня зовут Оливия, — девушка протянула руку.  
— Доктор. Так кто ты? — брови мужчины снова сдвинулись, образуя морщины на лбу. Голос звучал с нотками раздражительности. Он ответил рукопожатием.  
— Честно, я сама не знаю. Надеялась, что ты мне расскажешь. Мне ведь можно обращаться на «ты»? — девушка получила утвердительный кивок и продолжила: — Понимаешь… тут такая ситуация… Я очень давно ищу моего папу.  
— Позвони в полицию, — брякнул повелитель.  
— Так позвонила же! — воскликнула девушка и кивнула в сторону «синего шкафа с фонарем».  
Олив звонко рассмеялась, когда Доктор с непониманием на лице обернулся. Он внимательно смотрел на будку мгновение, а потом понял, как смешно получилось.  
— Да, верно, — отмахнулся мужчина, но тут же его лицо преобразилось, глаза зажглись задорным огоньком, а на лице заиграла улыбка. — Так, перед тем как начнем, я хочу знать, откуда тебе известно обо мне?  
— Ладно, ломать комедию и телиться-метелиться не будем. Скажу прямо. Я взломала все, что можно было взломать, чтобы найти тебя. А потом для меня не было сложным назначить встречу, — девушка выпрямилась, гордо вещая про свои подвиги.  
— Ты? — Доктор снова подозрительно покосился на Ливию. — Но почему именно я? Есть же другие способы искать родителей.  
— Доктор… — задор и наигранная смелость прошли. Девушка действительно не знала, как сказать то, что не раз прокручивала в голове. — Я… твоя дочь.  
— Что? — Доктор в изумлении отпрянул, лицо вытянулось, глаза округлились. — Опять?!  
— Что опять? — девушка с непониманием смотрела на отца, у которого на лице эмоции менялись так быстро, что она не успевала понять, что происходит.  
— Да так… Был случай… Одна девушка вышла и сказала: «Здравствуй папочка»*¹.  
— Сестра? Мне бы хотелось познакомиться.  
— Не выйдет. Она погибла, — скорбь разлилась внутри, будто обжигая ядом.  
— Соболезную, — Оливия чувствуя, какую печаль приносит воспоминание о другой дочери, перевела разговор в иное русло. — Доктор! И все же…  
— Минутку…  
Чтобы отвлечься и привести в порядок ураган в голове, Доктор вытащил из внутреннего кармана пальто предмет, похожий на чертовски неудобную ручку в сине-золотом корпусе. Мужчина направил его на Оливию и начал водить снизу вверх. Само устройство начало светиться синим и издавать жужжащие звуки.  
— Изумительно! Два сердца. Больше половины генома галифрейцев, моего генома. Остальная — силурианские гены, — Доктор сорвался с места и начал осматривать девушку. Обхватив лицо Оливии ладонями, он бесцеремонно поворочал ею в разные стороны, заглянул в глаза, легонько оттягивая большими пальцами веки, заставил открыть рот и осмотрел зубы.

Происходящее веселило Ливию. Когда наконец мужчина отпустил девушку, то она лишь хихикала, стоя спиной к будке Доктора.  
— Удивительно! Никаких внешних силурианских признаков. Откуда ты взялась?  
— Из лаборатории. Это долгая история. Я смогла выяснить, что материалом для моего создания был твой геном. Потом мой друг выяснил, что я также обладаю рептилоидными генами. Из документов ЮНИТ мы узнали, что это силурианцы…  
— Если вы сами это знали, то зачем тут я? — повелитель перебил девушку.  
— Ну… мне просто хотелось познакомиться с тобой… — плечи Оливии поникли. Наверно, это было плохой идеей. Девушка еле сдержалась, чтобы не расплакаться. «Не пристало тут нюни распускать», — ругала она себя.  
— Прости, это было невежливо. Я совсем не это имел в виду…  
— Надеюсь на это, — раздался суровый голос за спиной мужчины. — Иначе если доведешь её до слез, то будешь иметь дело со мной. — Угроза тяжело зависла над повелителем.

Доктор действительно не заметил, как к нему бесшумно подкрался некто. Взгляд быстро скользнул с головы до ног. Это позволило оценить угрозу как более чем опасную. Зеленая чешуйчатая кожа. Это не был человек. Взгляд задержался на лице, а точнее на глазах. Зеленого цвета, они обычно были признаком чувствительности, склонности к глубоким переживаниям, преданности и нежности. Это могло значить, что громила мог быть еще и завистлив. Глаза зеленого типа по форме напоминали кошачьи, но от середины были скошенные вверх, что указывало на смелость и решительность индивида. Внешние уголки глаза, загнутые кверху, характеризовали обладателя не только как смелого, но и находчивого и даже безрассудного. Бровей у существа как таковых не было, как волос и ушей. Даже нос не совсем четко вырисовывался на лице. Зато большой рот со спадающими уголками губ указывал на сильную волю. Это значило, что на такое существо трудно оказать давление напрямую, только с помощью лести и похвал. Тонкие губы выдавали жестокость, сарказм, скрытность и хищность, а также некоторое лицемерие, хитрость и эгоизм. Верхнюю половину головы прикрывала красная бандана с прорезями для глаз. Сама голова имела грушевидную форму, но таких пропорций, что ширина и высота были практически равны. Самая широкая часть приходилась на область скул. Ярко выраженные шрамы на правой и левой сторонах верхней губы, а также почти незаметный на подбородке,  
могли означать, что существо явно любило нарываться на неприятности.  
Рост выше, чем у Доктора, — 6 футов 5 дюймов (195 см) и развитая мускулатура могли внушить человеку не только уважение, но и страх. Повелитель про себя лишь фыркнул: «И не такое видали». Существо явно не разбиралось в моде, о чем говорила его странная одежда. Она состояла из шорт, которые были когда-то штанами, каких-то лямок на груди, чего-то похожего на боксерскую перчатку на правой руке, но обрезанного для пальцев, наплечника и наруча на левой, наколенников и лент, которыми были обмотаны руки и ноги. По три пальца на руках, по два — на ногах, ногти по строению похожи на человеческие, щиток на груди, который, казалось, врос в кожу, и какая-то конструкция за спиной — а вот это уже вызывало нешуточный и нездоровый интерес у повелителя времени. Он хотел выразить кое-какие мысли, но два сая за поясом поумерили пыл. Определенно, это какой-то мутант, потому что Земля в этом веке не должна была так тесно вступать в контакт с инопланетянами.  
Но и таких инопланетян Доктор еще никогда не видел. Зеленокожий чешуйчатый незнакомец одной рукой потирал кулак другой, явно показывая, что если ему что-то не понравится, то этот кулак отправится прямо в голову обидчика.

— Кто это? — лицо искривилось в гримасе, которую сложно было описать. Это была смесь удивления и насмешки.  
— Лив, он тебя обижает? — громила решил убедиться, что девушка действительно в порядке.  
Доктор еле сдержал себя, чтобы не отсканировать этого недружелюбно настроенного типа.  
— Все нормально.  
— Хорошо, давайте уже завязывайте всю эту болтовню. Там Лео чай готовит, — фыркнул мутант и, развернувшись, ушел.  
— Это что? Антропоморфная черепаха? Мутант? — Доктор был весьма удивлен, когда наконец увидел исцарапанные щитки карапакса. Теперь он понял, что на груди был не щиток, а пластрон.  
— Верно подмечено, папа, — ухмыльнулась девушка и последовала за ушедшим. — Давай не будем заставлять их ждать.  
— Кого это их?! — сюрпризы вызывали у Доктора весьма противоречивые чувства.  
— О, это сюрприз.

— Что?! Да вы издеваетесь! — воскликнул Доктор, заходя в коллектор. Странника, которого уже мало что могло удивить, все же изумляла обстановка. В ней чувствовался уют и рационализм.

На кухне спиной к вошедшим стоял еще один черепаха. На карапаксе были закреплены две катаны, на на затылке болтались завязки синей банданы. Он был немного ниже того, что был в туннеле — на ¾ дюйма (2 сантиметра). Штаны полностью закрывали сильные ноги, наколенники на коленях, ленты на ногах. В отличие от первого, синебанданный имел обувь, которая была похожа на таби, но на подошве от кед. На поясе висели кармашки, руки были обмотаны чем-то похожим на эластичный бинт. Телосложение было не таким массивным, как у первого мутанта, но тем не менее от него веяло силой и стойкостью.  
«Да, их уже двое».  
Повелитель времени, который отрекся от использования оружия, кроме единственного, способного сразить любого, прекрасно знал, насколько японские мечи смертоносны. В памяти невольно всплыла альтернативная версия Эми Понд, девочки, которая ждала. Но Доктор мысленно отмахнулся.

— Здрасти! — откуда-то сверху послышался третий голос. Веселый и задорный. Доктор поднял голову и безмолвно охнул. На него спикировал с летающего скейтборда черепаха в оранжевой повязке. Он приземлился с перекатом, ловко убрал устройство за спину одной рукой, а другой он бережно прижимал к себе какую-то стопку бумаг с веревкой. — Оливка! Так это и есть твой папа? Добро пожаловать! А, кстати, вы совсем не похожи, — засмеялся он.

От взгляда Доктора не ускользнула такая деталь, как нунчаки. Рост у третьего был мал по отношению к остальным, а именно 5 футов 11 дюймов (180 см), буквально чуть выше девушки. Добродушные голубые глаза, характерные для активных, проницательных индивидов, умеющих подчинять других своим желаниям, смотрели на прибывших. Немного круглые, красиво очерченные «оленьи» глаза выдавали чувствительность, дружелюбие, излишнюю торопливость. Чуть скошенные книзу уголки глаз, вероятно, означали, что черепаха был оптимистичным и умеющим снискать расположение. Он был великодушным и внимательным, особенно по отношению к противоположному полу. Большой рот указывал на его обладателя как на очень энергичного. А постоянная улыбка точно была признаком оптимизма. Несколько приподнятые уголки губ означали чувство превосходства, торжество, успех по жизни. По правильно очерченным, несколько пухлым губам можно было судить, что черепаха был добрым, сердечным, веселым и вообще имел большую склонность к положительным качествам, нежели к недостаткам. Слева от подбородка был шрам. Из одежды мутант носил шорты, наколенники, кеды, тоже какие-то ленты и бинты, завязанную на поясе кофту. Руки украшали веревочки на манер браслетов или фенечек. На шее висела цепь с массивными звеньями и очки с оранжевыми стеклами.

— Как не похожи? — наигранно удивилась девушка. — А брови! Смотри какие. Прямо точь-в-точь! — девушка явно приняла игру третьего черепахи и подражала его манере. Да так, что на них смотреть без улыбки было трудно. Но брови…  
— Что не так с бровями? — спросил как можно более спокойно Доктор. Его брови часто были причиной каких-то непонятных разговоров окружающих.  
— Да так, ничего, — хором ответили Оливия и мутант.  
— Идемте в столовую, — Оливия показала направление одной рукой, а второй, нежно обхватив плечо отца, потянула его вглубь логова. — А ты, небось, репетировал свое эффектное появление, — шикнула она на черепаху, что шел следом и только широко улыбался.  
— Ага! — кивнул оранжевобанданный. — Меня, кстати, Микеланджело зовут.  
— Доктор! Знавал я одного Микеланджело, что жил очень давно…

— Рад приветствовать вас в нашем доме, мистер Доктор. Какой чай вы любите? — подошел мутант с катанами. Он не хотел перебивать путешественника во времени, но это получилось само собой.

Доктор устремил свой взгляд на лицо нового собеседника. Синие глаза выдавали в обладателе настойчивую, достигающую поставленных целей, обладающую интуицией личность. Кроме этого можно было судить, что черепаха был существом с мягкими манерами и идеалистом. Кошачьи глаза как признак властности и мужества, как и у краснобанданного были скошены вверх, что указывало на решительность и смелость их обладателя. Большой рот выдавал уверенного лидера, живущего всей полнотой жизни и достигающего своих целей. Красивые тонко прорисованные и плотно сжатые губы принадлежали уверенному индивиду, интеллектуалу, умеющему совмещать мечты с реальностью, возможно, поэту. Кроме этого они говорили о спокойствии и гармонии внутреннего мира, о вдумчивости и интересе к мелочам их обладателя. У него были шрамы на правой щеке и справа на лбу. Наверно, оставленные неосторожным движением оружия.

— Можно просто «Доктор». Без этих «мистер».  
— Хорошо, Доктор. — вежливо поправил себя черепаха и представился: — Меня зовут Леонардо. Приятно познакомиться с отцом Олив, — он поклонился. — Какой чай будете?  
Кудрявый седоволосый мужчина поклонился в ответ.  
— Ромашковый со вкусом яблок с планеты Раксакорикофаллапаториус, — но увидев удивление на лице Леонардо, мужчина махнул рукой и сделал вид, будто вся сказанная им белиберда вполне привычная вещь. — Любой обычный подойдет.  
Синебанданный поклонился и пошел на кухню за подносом с чашками и чайником. Он насыпал в каждую чашку чая всем по вкусу. Внезапно к черепахе подскочила Оливия, ловко забирая поднос. От соприкосновения их рук оба почувствовали теплоту внутри. Девушка, вздрогнув, попросила достать из тумбочки печенье, мотивируя это высоким ростом синеглазого, а еще — притащить из холодильника остатки торта. Сама она поспешила с подносом к столу.

Доктор обошел стол, осматривая как стулья, так и все жилище. Оно действительно впечатлило Доктора. Он находил его весьма интересным собранием самых разных бесполезных вещей. Мальчики разрисовали каждый из восьми стульчиков маркерами и подписали. Стул Леонардо — голубой с надписью на спинке и сидении «Сила ниндзя» — вызвал интерес-в-квадрате у повелителя. Картинка складывалась. Бесшумные: тот в красном появился будто из ниоткуда. Опасные: почему-то Доктор не сомневался, что черепахи умеют обращаться с оружием. Невидимые — они явно давно живут здесь, понатаскали вещей из поверхности и не попались. Удивительные создания. Их оружие ниндзя, детали интерьера, всякие надписи — все говорило о том, что это дом воинов, молодых воинов.  
Доктор сразу заметил четыре имени с обратной стороны спинок стульев. Это значило, что должен быть еще четвертый. Мужчина с каким-то презрением обошел вниманием желтый стул «Гость! Садись сюда». Наверно, ему не понравились сердечки. Повелитель выбрал голубой, где были нарисованы схемы и механизмы, и на сидении красовалась надпись «Вес груза», а принадлежал он некоему Донни.  
— О, простите, я немного задержался. Смотрел очень интересный доклад по генной инженерии одного Института… — новый участник встречи уставился на Доктора.

Доктор встретил четвертого мутанта с шестом за спиной и фиолетовой повязкой на лице заинтересованным взглядом. Он был самым высоким — 6 футов 6 дюймов (198 см), но имел более худощавое телосложение. Мышечная масса, менее развитая, чем у братьев, явно компенсировалась техническими и умственными талантами. Об этом свидетельствовали устройства, закрепленные на запястье, КПК — на предплечье, наушники с микрофоном и сканирующие очки-бинокль — на голове. Его рюкзак явно был вместилищем самых разнообразных устройств. С учетом того, что тот говорил, Доктор сделал вывод, что это именно тот друг, о котором говорила его… дочь. Про себя мужчина назвал паренька «умником» и оказался прав.  
Лицо, в отличие от братьев, было более вытянутым. Очки с большим количеством диоптрий искажали форму и размер глаз рептилии, и его зеленые глаза казались похожими на крокодильи. Тем не менее они выглядели дружелюбно и излучали решительность, чрезвычайный ум и талант. Слегка приоткрытые губы указывали на податливость, открытость, желание общаться, но опущенные уголки говорили, возможно, о тревожности. Из одежды почти тот же набор — штаны с кармашками, наколенники, ботинки и фиолетовые ленточки на голенях и запястьях.

— Здравствуйте, Доктор. Наконец-то смог увидеться с Вами, — черепаха смущенно протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Донателло, — теперь, когда старший брат представился, ему скрывать свое имя было нечего.  
Мутант замешкался, видимо, не зная, что делать в возникшей ситуации, когда его привычное место занял гость. Но прогонять Доктора было невежливо, поэтому Донни сел на гостевой стул.  
— Здравствуй. Так что интересного в генной инженерии в ваше время происходит?  
— Они инфузории-туфельке геном поменяли… — голос снизился до шепота от переизбытка чувств. А потом умник опомнился: — Вы сказали в наше время? — он растерялся. — Вы действительно путешествуете по времени?  
— А ты как думаешь? — задал риторический вопрос Доктор. Точнее, вопрос был вполне конкретный, но тон указывал как на некую многозначность вопроса, так и неопределенность самого ответа, даже конкретного.  
— Ну… — почесал затылок очкарик. — Пока что наука не дошла до такого уровня, чтобы это стало возможным, но она это не отрицает. Поэтому я тоже.  
— Вот и отлично, — отрезал Доктор. Иногда он был вовсе нетактичным. Со стороны даже мог казаться бесчувственным.

— Раф, позови отца к чаю, — попросил синебанданный типа в красном. Черепаха скрылся за дверями средней арки на противоположной от входа стороне коллектора.  
— Вы серьезно? Художники эпохи Возрождения? — удивился Доктор. Но не только он: остальные присутствующие были в шоке от такого вердикта. Хотя Оливия поняла своего отца быстрее всех. Его мозг мыслил нестандартно и очень быстро. Поэтому не удивительно, что вывод был настолько прост.  
— Да, их когда-то так назвали… — голос принадлежал огромному крысу, который вышел из двери за садом.

Доктор много повидал: и диких сонтаранцев, и малоприветливых далеков, и ледяных воинов; он даже был свидетелем перелёта киберменов между вселенными и встречался с ангелами на Манхэттене, но все равно не переставал удивляться. Перед ним была огромная прямоходящая крыса ростом почти пять футов (149 см). Седая шерсть, длинные усы и борода свидетельствовали о почтенном возрасте её обладателя. Глубокие черные глаза излучали мудрость и, возможно, усталость. В какой-то степени Доктор почувствовал к этому существу уважение и даже симпатию. В том, как держался мутант, в его медленной походке, было что-то внушающее мнимую немощность. Но от проницательного взгляда Доктора, натренированного тысячелетиями, не скрылось то, какой великой внутренней силой обладала эта крыса. Но самое главное — перед Доктором был хозяин дома. Старое, но чистое кимоно было признаком того, что это был мастер каких-то японских боевых искусств. Он просто по определению не был слаб. Прическа… кажется, под названием «плод дерева гинко»… традиционная японская. Она означала, что крыс придерживался японской культуры, взглядов и традиций.

— Добро пожаловать в наш дом, господин Доктор, — крыс поклонился, соблюдая японскую манеру приветствия.  
— Просто Доктор, — мужчина на автомате скопировал движение хозяина дома. Беспроигрышный вариант.  
— Хорошо. Добро пожаловать в наш дом, Доктор. Меня зовут Сплинтер. Рад наконец познакомиться с настоящим отцом Оливии, — он протянул руку в дружеском жесте, на который повелитель ответил.  
— Расскажите мне, кто вы такие?

За беседой прошел час или два. Все участники чаепития непринужденно разговаривали. Доктор выяснил для себя все интересующие вещи. Происхождение крыса и его приемных детей было туманным. Результаты эксперимента 19-летней давности со странной жидкостью, названной мутагеном, были очень удивительными существами. Они удачно сочетали преимущества двух видов. Приобретшие разум и человеческие черты, они стали самыми уникальными созданиями на всей планете. Поэтому Доктор заинтересовался также их умениями.  
— Чем вы занимаетесь?  
— Мы защищаем Нью-Йорк, — сказал лидер.  
— От кого?

Черепахам пришлось рассказать и о Шреддере, и о Кренге, и про Бипопа с Рокстеди. Красочней всех и очень увлекательно рассказывал самый младший из братьев — Микеланджело. Донателло, в силу своего увлечения наукой и техникой, постоянно поправлял младшего, уточняя детали, которые преувеличивал весельчак. Рафаэль выглядел недружелюбно, фыркал и вставлял язвительные комментарии. Леонардо, который оказался старшим, старался сгладить все острые углы между братьями. Рассказ получился очень объемным и удивительным. Оказалось, что Оливия появилась в этой семье после всех событий, и для неё послушать этот рассказ еще раз было очень приятно. Доктор заметил, с какой любовью и заботой она относится к черепахам. Как ласково смотрит и смеется над их шутками. Кажется, у неё был дом и родные. Почему же она искала его?..

— Вы просто чрезмерно везучие… индивиды, — это можно было считать похвалой, если бы не гримаса недовольства на лице.  
— Доктор, а что тебе не нравится? — Оливия попыталась выяснить причину беспокойства отца.  
— Странно, что ТАРДИС меня к этим событиям не потянула. Хотя, если вы сами справились, ей действительно было незачем тащить нас смотреть на то, как мир сам себя спасает.  
— А кто такая Тардис? — одновременно спросили Оливия с Леонардо и переглянулись. От Доктора не ускользнуло, как девушка опустила глаза, а её щеки зарумянились.  
— Знаете, что смешно? — присутствующие отрицательно помотали головой. — А то, что вопрос вы поставили верный. ТАРДИС — это не вещь, как все думают, а живое существо. Это моя будка.  
— Живая?  
— Да. ТАРДИС — это не просто корабль для путешествий в пространстве и времени, это еще и сложное пространственно-временное событие, и иная форма жизни. Изобретена и выращена она на Галлифрее.  
— И, судя по формулировке, это, скорее всего, планета, верно?  
— Так и есть, Донателло, — Доктор всем своим видом изображал скуку. Ему явно не нравилась эта тема, но он предпочел изображать равнодушие.  
— Доктор, а ты сам с Галлифрея? — Оливия явно не хотела оставить эту тему.  
— Да, — с еле заметным раздражением сказал повелитель.

Когда-то он чувствовал боль от упоминания о доме. Он долго думал, что уничтожил родную планету ради уничтожения заклятых врагов всей вселенной — далеков. Оказалось, что он спас свой дом — он спрятал его. А потом… потом произошли некоторые события, которые вызывали боль, раздражение и злобу. То, что сделал Президент, бывший Президент, и Высший Совет Галлифрея с Доктором было не просто возмутительно. Это было отвратительно и низко. Повелитель времени мог бы простить им четыре с половиной миллиарда лет ада, но не смерть Клары. Да, можно было бы оправдываться, что они не знали и не могли предвидеть, но… Но это дурацкое оправдание для Повелителей Времени. Да, Доктор обхитрил их, заставив извлечь девушку в последний миг перед смертью. Технология галифрейцев позволила зациклить физические процессы, то есть заморозить их во времени между двумя ударами сердца. Но ей рано или поздно придется вернуться и принять смерть, потому что это была фиксированная точка во времени. Описать ту боль, которую испытал Доктор, осознавая, что значит забыть её образ и навсегда потерять родного по духу человека, было просто невозможно. Ровно настолько же тяжелым было понимать, что и путь домой навсегда теперь закрыт для старого повелителя времени…

— Получается, что я полугалифрейка?  
— Да, — мужчина предпочел короткий ответ, дабы не сорваться, потому что воспоминания о Кларе раздражали.  
— Но почему тогда ваш… наш вид называют «Повелителями времени»?  
— Это невежды так считают, — многозначительно произнес Доктор. — Не каждый галифреец является Повелителем времени.  
— А кто им является?  
— Тот галифреец, который окончил Академию Повелителей Времени и сдал экзамены.  
— Доктор, тебе не нравится эта тема? — Оливия начала ощущать напряжение обстановки буквально кожей. Казалось, сам воздух накалился. Остальные предпочли оставить комментарии при себе, дабы не злить гостя сильнее. Даже Рафаэль удержался от своих язвительных штучек.  
— Так заметно, да? — мужчина изобразил удивление на секунду и вернулся к прежнему выражению лица.  
— Хорошо, давай поговорим о чем-то другом…  
— Верно. Я хочу знать все о тебе, — он указал пальцем на Оливию.

Девушка рассказала все, что знала. О том, как её выкрал ученый и с женой воспитывал в Индии вдали от цивилизации до двенадцатилетнего возраста. Потом как её таки нашли и выкрали. Рассказала про те шесть мучительных лет промывки мозгов и уничтожения личности, про побег. Во время рассказа Доктор все больше и больше закипал. Его выдавали выразительные сдвинувшиеся брови. Он считал непозволительным такие ужасы и издевательства над живыми существами. Не только разумными. В нем загорелся азарт выяснить, кто же решил поиграть с матерью природой. Когда Оливия закончила рассказ, за столом повисла еще более гнетущая тишина, но вскоре она была разорвана повелителем времени.

— Надо выяснить, что представляет собой Организация и кто за ней стоит. Они могут повторить эксперимент, что нельзя допустить. Изучение ДНК галифрейцев может иметь катастрофические последствия.  
— С чего начнем? — Оливия с энтузиазмом потерла руки, но, встретившись с Лео взглядом, поубавила свой пыл.  
— Для начала… Донателло, а что ты говорил вначале? — тот не успел открыть рот, как Доктор продолжил: — Институт, занимающийся генной инженерией… Пора изучить их работу.  
— А что мы ищем? — спросил умник, вставая из-за стола вслед за Доктором, и жестом пригласил пойти с ним. Остальным тоже стало интересно.  
— Анахронизмы.  
— Анахро-что? — наконец встрял Микеланджело, выражая общее непонимание.  
— Анахронизм — ошибочное, намеренное или условное отнесение событий… — Донателло кашлянул и, понимая самые разнообразные взгляды, поправил себя: — Это вещи или явления, которых не должно быть в нашем времени.  
— А ты хорошо уловил суть!  
— Спасибо, Доктор.  
— Может, стоит всем отдохнуть, а мы с Доктором поищем информацию. День был долгим…  
— Лив, я действительно не хочу спать, — раздраженно перебил девушку Рафаэль.  
— Но Олив права. Нам стоит отдохнуть. Все равно по расписанию это как раз время нашего отдыха, — Леонардо понял, к чему клонит девушка, но встретил протестующий взгляд младшего брата. Он схватил того за плечо и повел в додзё. — Если не хочешь спать, то пошли медитировать. И это не обсуждается.

Братья еще долго пререкались. Один возмущался, что никакая медитация ему не нужна. Он вызывал улыбку. Второй же спокойно находил аргументы, чтобы парировать выпады темпераментного мутанта. Эта парочка нравилась Доку. Наблюдать было забавно.

— В общем, я не против. Потому что, не обижайся, Оливка, ваши заумными словечки меня быстро усыпят, — Микеланджело зевнул и отправился в спальни.  
— А я бы хотел остаться с вами, Ливи, — тихо произнес Донателло с, казалось, виноватым выражением лица.

Для начала Доктор ознакомился с работой Донателло по поводу генома Оливии. Он был приятно удивлен, насколько точно тому удалось воссоздать модель генома повелителей времени. Хотя при этом ученый все же так и не смог понять назначение третьей полосы в спирали. Она содержит информацию о регенеративных процессах внутри галлифрейского биоплазматического поля, окружающего тела галифрейцев. Во время регенерации эта информация передается биогенным молекулам. Доктор решил не рассказывать об этом, чтобы не возникло вопросов, на которые он не мог дать ответы. А именно — «Умеет ли Оливия регенерировать?». Он сам не знал. Дженни не регенерировала*². Может, и у Оливии с её измененным ДНК это тоже не получится. Зачем всех обнадеживать? Да и вообще для галлифрейцев, не вышедших из подросткового возраста и не прошедших Первую Зрелость, регенерировать очень опасно. Поэтому галлифрейцам обычно было запрещено регенерировать до достижении 500 лет. А каковы возрастные рамки у Оливии, тоже было непонятно. Слишком много переменных и неизвестных. Столько считать и просчитывать. Но сейчас не было необходимости. Надо было сосредоточиться на более важном.  
Доктор утаил от Донателло и дочери тот факт, что ДНК галифрейцев или повелителей времени имеет четыре нити. Однако лишь три из них видимы для темпорально нечувствительных сканеров, а четвёртая несёт в себе темпоральный отпечаток и располагается по четвёртой оси — таким образом, что ДНК Повелителей Времени является, по сути, четырёхмерной. Сканирование Оливии показало отсутствие такой нити. Но присутствие третьей нити давало ей шанс на регенерацию. Призрачный шанс все же был. Доктор решил молчать. Стоило перевести разговор в другое русло.

— Так, с Оливией все выяснили. Что с Институтом и их исследованиями? — Доктор с энтузиазмом потер руки.  
— Доктор, — умник, заняв свое любимое кресло, принялся раскрывать нужные документы и видео, — смотрите, это их исследование заключается в изменении генома уже сформированного существа.

Дальше следовал письменный отчет о проведенных экспериментах и фотографии к ним. Там поэтапно было видно, как в инфузории-туфельки начинают вырастать отростки-ложноножки, как у амебы. Все три голоса ахнули.

— Это значит, что ученые Института в будущем смогут менять людей?  
— Да, Оливия. Но это анахронизм. Этого не должно происходить, — Доктор сорвался с места и начал ходить по лаборатории. Его взгляд будто остекленел.  
— Почему? Наука всегда движется вперед.  
— Да, но это слишком рано. На много-много-много-много-много поколений раньше, чем следовало бы быть.

Воспоминания о том, что в далеком будущем люди могли делать, захлестнули с головой. Видеть тогда Розу в разделенном виде было не просто удивительно, но и безумно страшно и неприятно. Доктор тогда ощутил полнейшую беспомощность. Хорошо, что нашлись люди, которые смогли вернуть все на место.*³

— Но ведь это не все, правда? — проницательный взгляд фиолетовобанданного уловил что-то еще. Молодец, умный парень.  
— Да, в этой технологии есть что-то и знакомое, и чуждое. Я где-то такое уже слышал или видел…  
— Доктор, давай продолжим собирать факты?  
— Да, верно, — глаза приобрели яркость и живость.  
— У нас тут дальше выступление руководителя Института, Виктории Экхарт*⁴.

Женщина выглядела весьма эффектно. Первое, что бросалось в глаза — это две алые пряди волос, которые контрастировали с темными волосами и бледной кожей. Второй деталью были очки с прямоугольной черной оправой, которые придавали строгости ученой. Этот полезный аксессуар прекрасно подчеркивал карие глаза, которые могли принадлежать человеку, умеющему напряжённо и много работать, обладающему энергией и волей, возможно, импульсивному. В то же время взгляд у Экхарт был несколько надменным. Губы «бантиком» с яркой карминово-розовой помадой придавали образу Виктории обаяния, свидетельствуя о кокетстве, чувственности и в то же время о неискренности и некой лживости.

Дамочка вещала о том, что её команда пытается помочь людям с генетическими отклонениями. Будто их работа очень важна и положит начало новой эре. Сколько пафоса! Доктора воротило от всего этого. На его веку всеми этими речами всегда прикрывалась куда более простая и жестокая правда. И почти всегда — это создание сверхоружия, сверхсолдата или чего-то в таком духе.

— Если предположить, что Экхарт удастся перепрограммировать вирусы так, чтобы они доставляли в ДНК нужные гены и «впаивали» их вместо старых, то можно сразу же говорить о начале гонки вооружений. Новая генетическая война вспыхнет в считанные дни-часы-минуты.  
— Доктор, это еще не все. Посмотрите! — умник показал на свехчувствительный микроскоп, и мужчина незамедлительно заглянул в окуляр. — Это значит…  
— Это значит, что способ, которым Организация «собирала» ДНК Оливии, — он посмотрел на дочь, — …по тому же принципу.  
— Из этого следует, что либо Институт работает на Организацию, либо они и есть та сама Организация.  
— Верно, Доннателло…

Виктория Экхарт ещё не успела закончить своё длинное повествование, как глаза Оливии уже помутнели. Краем глаза Доктор заметил, что дочь ушла в воспоминания, но продолжал думать о чём-то важном. И, как оказалось, зря. Суровое прошлое накрыло Олив неудержимым цунами, которое, сметя всё в её душе, выступило потоками слёз из оливковых глаз. Через секунду девушка всхлипнула, после чего оба гения перевели взгляд на неё.  
— Что случилось, Ливи? — трепетно подбежал к ней Донни, но в ответ последовала только сильная пощёчина. Девушка развернулась и пошла к выходу, не произнося ни слова. Слёзы струились рекой и в тусклом свете падали кристаллами на пол.  
— Доктор, это не нормально, — обратился Донателло к повелителю времени. После это он быстро побежал к выходу, чтобы не выпускать попаданку.  
— Ливи, стой. Скажи, хоть что-нибудь! Что на тебя так повлияло? — черепаха искренне не понимал, в чём дело. Наука — это одно, но вот нелогичное поведение…

— Майки! Срочно иди сюда, что-то не так с Ливи! — умник прокричал так громко, как только мог.  
Оранжевобанданный проснулся и, как для сонной черепашки, отреагировал достаточно быстро. Когда он пришёл к выходу, Ливи уже заламывала руки умнику.  
— Оливка, ты чего? — удивился шутник.  
— Мне надо срочно идти, Майки, и не смей меня останавливать, иначе тоже получишь! — девушка говорила с такой ненавистью, что под панцирем побежали мурашки.  
— Да брось. Ты явно шутишь! — без тени обид Микеланджело подошёл непозволительно близко.  
Девушка присела на панцире Донни в позу лягушки и яростно прыгнула на младшего. От неожиданности черепаха не удержался на ногах. Сидя на пластроне, Оливия стала бить его кулаками по лицу. Пропустив пару ударов, Майки сообразил, что Оливка не шутит. Он поймал её кулаки своими руками, когда вставший Донни обхватил девушку сзади. Та стала вырываться и заехала пяткой младшему в челюсть.  
— Успокойся, Ливи, прошу тебя, — громко сказал Донателло прямо на ухо. В ответ Ливи повернула голову вбок и резким движением заехала умнику ногой в глаз.  
— Очки-и-и!.. — завопил фиолетовобанданный, ослабив хватку. Олив стала бить пятками по пальцам ног и больно укусила за руку.

Наконец ей удалось вырваться, и она побежала в канализации так быстро, как только могла.  
— Я слышал крики! — фыркнул подошедший к братьям темперамент.  
— Оливка… — начал растерянно тараторить Майки, — ...она взбесилась.  
Леонардо, что шёл, слегка отстав от брата, резко изменился в лице и рванул со всех ног в канализацию.  
Секунду спустя Рафаэль, оглядев Донни, державшего в руках очки с разбитым стеклом, схватил Майки за запястье и потащил следом за Лео и Оливией.  
— Донни сам разберётся с медициной, иди сюда! — ревел бунтарь.  
Когда все убежали, фиолетовобанданный направился к аптечке, чтобы удалить осколки из кожи, и вдруг заметил, что отца девушки тоже давным-давно нет.

К слову сказать, Доктор уже ждал Оливию в канализационной развязке.  
— А-а-а, вот и ты дочка, — задорно начал повелитель времени, — Хорошо дерёшься.  
— Прекрати, папа!  
— Что значит прекрати? Ты сама позвала меня.  
— Да. Позвала, а ты… а ты… Только бровями двигаешь!  
— Да что не так с бровями?  
— Вот видишь, — Олив указала рукой в сторону приближающихся черепах. — Их волнует, что не так со мной. А тебя — что не так с бровями, — девушка опустила взгляд.  
— Я знаю, куда ты бежишь, Оливия, — голос повелителя приобрёл тёплое звучание. — И я знаю, почему ты их хочешь оставить здесь, даже если придётся драться. Все галифрейцы могут видеть альтернативные варианты будущего. Иногда неприятные. Я сейчас вижу, что тебе лучше остаться. И ты тоже это видишь.  
— Он прав, Оливия! — сердито добавил прибежавший Леонардо. — Вспомни свой сон. Если ты туда убежишь, а мы пойдём тебя спасать, то будет как в кошмаре.  
— Какие же вы все, блин, догадливые! — фыркнула Лив так, как это делал Раф.  
— Я же не говорил, что мы их не накажем. Нам просто нужен план.  
Тут Оливия обняла папочку:  
— Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
— Это обычная истерика. Женщины иногда так себя ведут. Галифрейки обычно сдержаннее, но силурианские гены в совокупности с людским воспитанием, видимо, берут своё.

После этого все вернулись в логово, сохраняя мёртвую тишину. Но на пороге их встретил звук, похожий на колокола.  
— Что это, Доктор?  
— Сигнал тревоги. ТАРДИС зовет, — Доктор сорвался с места и поспешил к своему кораблю, а остальные за ним.

Синяя полицейская будка стояла одиноко на том же месте, где Доктор её и оставил. Дабы сэкономить время, он на бегу щелкнул пальцами, и двери открылись, впуская повелителя времени. Процессия, бежавшая за ним следом, приостановилась в изумлении.

— Она больше внутри, — очарованно произнес Микеланджело. Повелитель ухмыльнулся. Это было ожидаемо.  
— Что за чертовщина? — грозно спросил Рафаэль. Тоже можно было предположить такой поворот.  
Леонардо решил не озвучивать свое изумление.  
— Это реально? — Оливия, уже пришедшая в себя после истерики, не сразу поняла, что видит.  
— Это… когерентное пересечение пространственно-временных континуумов с зафиксированным центром вибраций, — умник, видимо, вспомнил некоторые совсем необычные теории. Быстро учится.  
— Почти верно, Донателло. Она просто меньше снаружи, — отшутился Доктор, приглашая всех вовнутрь.

Помещение внутри было большим. Интерьер выглядел чисто футуристическим и преимущественно состоял из серо-голубого металла. Стены будто состояли из шестиугольников, в центре которых были круги, подсвеченные желтым светом в центре и синим по контуру. В центре комнаты находилась большая круглая платформа с шестиугольной конструкцией в центре — панелью управления — диаметром до шести с половиной футов (двух метров). От нее вверх уходила стеклянная колонна с светящимися желтым стержнями. Эта конструкция упиралась в конус и три широких диска, каждый из которых был больше нижнего. Вся эта ступенчатая конструкция была украшена символами в виде кругов и шестиугольников с кучей кружочков. К центральной платформе вел помост. Везде платформа была оформлена поручнями. От центральной платформы прямо напротив и сразу слева от мостика были ступени, что вели на полукруглый уровень выше. Там были расположены какие-то полки с книгами, зеркала и разные предметы интерьера. Также слева и справа от центральной платформы вели ступени вниз. А внизу был какой-то проход дальше в глубины ТАРДИС. Конструкция в центре оказалась гексагональной консолью.

— Это то, с помощью чего можно управлять ТАРДИС?  
— Да. Каждая из панелей имеет свое предназначение. Обычно ТАРДИС управляют шесть пилотов, — Доктор потер виски и попытался собраться с мыслями. — Убираем сигнализацию, — он повернул какую-то ручку на одной из шести панелей. — Вот. Я все слышу! — прокричал Доктор своей старушке-машине. — Разве не легче? У меня голова уже гудит.  
— Что случилось, Доктор? — Леонардо был обеспокоен. Сигнализация всегда означала нехорошие новости.  
— Посмотрите! — выкрикнул возбужденный Доктор, поворачивая дисплей к черепахам и Оливии. — Что здесь не так? — он пощелкал какими-то выключателями.  
Донни и Ливи тут же принялись разглядывать строчки кода, переведенные ТАРДИС на понятный им язык.  
— Если я все правильно поняла, то…  
— … то данные полетов сфальсифицированы. Причем настолько искусно, что никто бы в мире не догадался.  
— Ну… кроме меня, — да, Доктор от скромности никогда не помрет.  
— Верно, — закивала Оливия, — все три Джей-миссии Аполлонов с пятнадцатой по семнадцатую были направлены лишь в одну точку на лунной поверхности.  
— Да, вот эту, — очкарик указал на точку с большим кратером.  
— Но для чего было скрывать это? — задал вполне резонный вопрос Леонардо.  
— Ну же, ребятки, думайте, — подбадривал повелитель своих спутников.  
— Это может значить только одно — там есть что-то, к чему НАСА не хотели привлекать внимание общественности и конкурентов.  
— Верно, Донателло. Молодец, — Похвалил Доктор фиолетовобанданного.  
— А откуда вся эта информация?  
— Оливия, когда ты зашифровала сигнал, я прибыл, чтобы разобраться. Мне сразу же данные показались, откровенно говоря, подозрительными. Я скопировал их все в компьютер ТАРДИС и запустил диагностику.  
— А мои данные ты не удалил часом из сервера? — с надеждой спросила Оливия.  
— Удалил. Если они для меня, то получив их, от них можно было избавиться, — на самом деле Доктор не делал этого, но пообещал себе выполнить теперь данное действо.  
— Хорошо, — с облегчением выдохнули Леонардо и Олив, переглянувшись при этом.  
— Что теперь? — спросил Микеланджело. Этот мутант, даже ничего не понимая в терминологии, ярко чувствовал изменения настроя окружающих. Отличная черта.  
— Летим на Луну! — воскликнул седовласый кудрявый мужчина, дергая рычаг и поворачивая ручку.  


  


* * *

  
*¹ - В 6 серии 4 сезона возобновленного сериала «Дочь Доктора» у Доктора появляется вторая за всю историю сериала генетическая родственница Доктора, Дженни (первой была внучка Сьюзан Форман, однако некоторые книги 1990-х годов предполагают, что они не были родственниками). Актриса Джоржия Моффетт, которая сыграла Дженни, на съемках этой серии познакомилась с Дэвидом Теннантом (Десятый Доктор) и вскоре пара поженилась. Забавными являются два факта: первый — Джорджия является дочкой актера Питера Девисона, который сыграл когда-то Пятого Доктора; второй — Джорджия родила дочку, которую они с Дэвидом назвали Олив.  
*² - Пуля прошла через одно из её сердец, и она умерла, не регенерировав. Но потом Дженни воскресла через некоторое время после своей смерти с помощью Источника. В то время, как её отец покинул планету, посчитав её мёртвой, она украла космический шаттл и покинула Мессалину. Когда Клайн спросил у неё, куда она собирается, Дженни ответила, цитируя Донну: «Ох, у меня целая вселенная: планеты, которые нужно спасать, цивилизации, которые надо защищать, существа, которых надо победить, — и мне придётся ужасно много бегать». После этого она отправилась исследовать вселенную. (ТВ: Дочь Доктора)  
*³ - Это отсылка к официально изданной книге по вселенной «Доктора Кто» авторства Робертса Гарета под названием «Всего лишь человек», конец 12 главы.  
*⁴ - Образ Виктории Экхарт родился благодаря двум персонажам. Первый — агент Виктория Хэнд из сериала «Агенты Щ.И.Т.» (на фото) и второй — Мэйсон Экхарт из сериала «Мутанты Икс», руководитель корпорации «Геном Икс», которая сначала создала мутантов, но потом начала их истребление.

* * *


	8. "Хьюстон, у нас проблемы"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Мы уже со всеми персонажами познакомились... Или не со всеми?  
> Часть является экспериментом и в плане подачи, и по способу форматирования текста. Это как в сериалах: например, наряду с обычными сериями бывают серии-мюзиклы, серии-ужастики, серии-детективы, серии-от-первого-лица.  
> \- Спасибо мужу и семье за поддержку во всех её формах.  
> \- Конечно, я постаралась максимально все объяснить. Но для лучшего понимания устройства ТАРДИС и всего, касательно её возможностей, рекомендую посмотреть следующие серии:  
> 1-2. - Сезон 6 мини-эпизоды [«Пространство»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Q8NQ9jxfvQ) и [«Время»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyoAsJJZqXk) (о том, как ТАРДИС материализовалась внутри себя)  
> 3\. - Сезон 6 серия 4 [«Жена Доктора»](http://fanserials.tv/5193-doktor-kto-6-sezon-4-seriya-zhena-doktora.html)  
> 4\. - Сезон 7 серия 10 [«Путешествие к центру ТАРДИС»](http://fanserials.tv/5213-doktor-kto-7-sezon-10-seriya-puteshestvie-k-centru-tardis.html)  
> 5\. - Сезон 7 мини-эпизод [«Клара и ТАРДИС»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JicKrIy3pUA)

ТАРДИС должна была долететь до Луны за несколько минут. Всего несколько минут полета до маленького спутника Земли. Это приблизительно 0,00257 астрономических единиц. Для верной старушки это расстояние ничто по сравнению с тем, куда она умудрялась залетать. Это был и конец вселенной, и петли времени, даже параллельное измерение. Куда забавнее наряду с этим смотрелась небольшая авария, заставившая ТАРДИС материализоваться в самой себе. Многие приключения давали Доктору понять, что хозяином ситуации становится сама ситуация. Но он справлялся, распутывая самые сложные хитросплетения нитей времени. А все потому что разумно пользовался своими преимуществами, как технологическими, так и ментальными, и пространственно-временными.

*******

Что до времени, то Доктор снова был насторожен. Это зудящее чувство зародилось у него как раз тогда, когда он познакомился с дочерью. С Оливией, имя которой так хорошо описывало её глаза. С девушкой, которая пыталась найти свой путь в жизни, распутать тайны и разгадать секреты. Они так были не похожи с Дженни, но обе были так похожи на своего отца. Но гибрид… Легенда о нем давно пугала его народ. Что, если это именно Оливия является той угрозой, которую Матрица давно уже просчитала? Но Доктор был в Монастыре и понял, что никакого гибрида быть не должно. Точнее, самого гибрида как единого существа не существует. Леди Я правильно выразила мысль. Это они с Кларой были способны уничтожить Вселенную и само время. Но Оливия… Её появление могло означать, что все ошибались. Доктор должен был понять. Ведь Ливия могла быть новой выходкой Мастера, точнее, теперь уже Мисси.  
Да, самый лучший друг и враг в одном лице всегда был дорог Доктору. Как случилось, что Мастер регенерировал в женщину, для повелителя оставалось загадкой, но он очень ценил её. И был несказанно рад, узнав что он... она выжила…  
Но речь сейчас не о друзьях или врагах. Важно было лишь ощущение Доктора, безошибочно определившее значимость каких-то моментов в истории. Это было такое странное серое туманное чувство, когда не было понятно, что произойдет. Эти маленькие промежутки, недоступные взору повелителя времени, нечеткие и даже пугающие короткие мгновения, когда принимаются самые важные решения… Эти скрытые моменты Доктор любил и ненавидел одновременно. Он ненавидел их потому, что все события были, как правило, ему не подвластны. Доктор не мог сказать четко, что произойдет в следующий момент. Но такие мгновения повелитель времени не мог ненавидеть полностью, потому что именно тогда проявлялась истинная сущность его спутников и существ, замешанных в возникшей дилемме. Именно в эти моменты решались судьбы миров и цивилизаций, именно тогда на кону могла стоять одна-единственная жизнь, способная повернуть историю в неизвестное русло. Да! Время себя излечит в таких случаях, как река обтекает брошенный камень. Повелители времени могли видеть варианты развития, альтернативные истории. Эти многомерные существа оказались способны на это благодаря тому, что смогли заглянуть в Неистовый Разлом и увидеть Временную Воронку целиком. Доктор в свое время прошел испытания, но были те, кто сходил с ума, как его друг — Мастер…  
Что еще нужно знать про время и историю, так это то, что туманные мгновения, которые не мог видеть повелитель времени, как правило, становились фиксированными. Это точки во времени, когда уже произошедшее событие нельзя и практически невозможно изменить без ужасающих последствий. Фиксированными они становились именно в момент наступления. Повелителю времени не могло не нравится быть свидетелем свершающейся истории. Луна! Именно с ней связано множество событий в истории человечества, которые Доктор не мог видеть. Выбор человечества или выбор конкретного человека порой становился для путешественника с будкой сногсшибательной неожиданностью. Что-то грядет…

Луна! Как люди ошибаются насчет неё. Вплоть до 2049 года они так и не поймут истинное положение вещей. Именно тогда Доктор с Кларой посетят спутник для того, чтобы решить возникшую проблему увеличения массы и гравитации. А потом это небесное, или точнее космическое, тело окажется чем-то совершенно иным. Для Доктора этот момент человеческой истории уже наступил, но не для Оливии и черепах. Для землян сейчас их источник приливов и отливов, их источник жизни — это просто кусок камня, затерянный в безграничном Космосе и удерживаемый взаимным притяжением двух тел и желтой звездой. Доктор понимал, что раскрытие секрета того, чем является на самом деле Луна, не является его задачей. В данный момент нужно было выяснить, чем занимались экспедиции Аполлона-15, 16 и 17. От этого зависело очень многое. Это был очередной туманный промежуток времени, который Доктор не видел.  
«Все, что произойдет дальше — будет делом рук участников свершающийся истории». — думал он.

*******

Итак, полет должен был быть недолгим. Синяя будка вертелась вокруг своей вертикальной оси и вопреки гравитационным силам Земли по большой правильной дуге направлялась на спутник планеты.  
— О, Луна — это удивительное место, — сказал Доктор, совершая некоторый манипуляции с консолью: щёлканье каких-то кнопок и тумблеров, повороты ручек.  
— Ребята! Мы будем первыми черепашками на Луне! — выкрикнул Микеланджело и, глядя на дисплей, радовался приближению серого диска.  
— Только никто этого не узнает, — буркнул Рафаэль.  
— Зато мы будем знать. И Доктор! Может, об этом сложат легенду! — весельчак продолжал мечтательно смотреть.  
— Доктор, какие опасности нас могут ждать?  
«Лидер, что с него взять? Оценивает обстановку, собирает информацию, анализирует факты и придумывает план». — подумал Доктор.  
— Смотря в какое время отправиться. Это могут быть большие бактерии, или ледяные воины, или просто отсутствие атмосферы… — мужчина красноречиво жестикулировал, и лицо принимало то восторженный, то мрачный вид.  
— А в данный момент?  
— Не знаю. Поэтому мы летим. — с энтузиазмом ответил Доктор.  
— Вижу, вам весело изучать неизвестное.

Доктор начал привыкать, что Леонардо обращается к нему на «Вы». Это в некой степени выделяло его в их семье. Нет, Доктор чувствовал, что лидер не стремится специально выделиться, просто у него была такая манера общения. И, видимо, повелителя времени черепаха воспринимал если не родным, то явно старше и мудрее себя. Потому такое обращение свидетельствовало о крайней степени уважения, что очень льстило Доктору.

— О да! Вселенная не перестает удивлять. Иногда кажется, что видел уже все, а она — БАЦ! И выкинула очередной фортель…

Внезапно будку дернуло так, будто она «споткнулась» о какую-то преграду. После этого замигал свет, а саму ТАРДИС начало вращать уже во все стороны. Самым странным и диким было то, что эти маневры смогли ощутить сами путешественники, а ведь гравитация внутри должна была быть стабильной независимо от внешней среды. Будку несколько раз перевернуло вверх дном, поэтому черепахам и Оливии пришлось схватиться за поручни, а Доктору за консоль. Несколько смачных ударов самыми разными частями тела были наверняка не лучшим началом путешествия. Будка оказалась на боку, как и все, что было в ней.  
— Что-то не так! — кричал Доктор, пытаясь дотянуться до стабилизатора. — Надеюсь, бассейн в этот раз не затопит библиотеку.  
— Доктор! Что случилось?  
— Не знаю. Аномалия? Яма? Может, колесо спустило?  
— Наверняка шутит про колесо, — крикнула Оливия крепко держась за поручень рядом с Леонардо.

Все же повелителю удалось дотянуться до рычага, и он дернул его. Со второй попытки тот поддался, и ТАРДИС выровняла центр гравитации. В этот момент Оливия не ожидала, что в нее полетит подставка для книг с верхнего уровня, и она в последний момент разжала ладони. Леонардо увидел летящий «снаряд» раньше девушки, поэтому он качнулся и поймал её. Далее, использовав инерцию, черепаха принял удар об стену на панцирь и, прижимая к себе Олив, перекатился, уворачиваясь от падающего шкафа. Как раз тогда ТАРДИС внутри выровнялась, и парочка уже оказалась на полу под основной платформой в настолько пикантной позе, что и позавидовать можно. Оливия лежала под синеглазым, а Леонардо, чтобы не придавить её своим телом, опирался на предплечья своих рук. Их лица были совсем близко.  
— Не ушиблась?  
— Не-а, — девушка покраснев, улыбнулась. — Тебе удобно? — и как бы невзначай повела плечом. — Подушка не нужна? — она смотрела ему в глаза многозначительнім взглядом.  
Леонардо быстро осмотрелся, резко встал и помог встать Оливии.  
Остальные приземлились неподалеку. Рафаэль увидел парочку и лишь фыркнул. Донателло побежал по ступеням к повелителю. Микеланджело начал жаловаться:  
— Ой, панцирь болит.  
— А ты поболтай еще — не только панцирь заболит, — недовольный темперамент демонстративно размял руки. Нет, он не хотел бить своего брата. Это был скорее способ демонстрации силы или плохого настроения.

— Доктор! Что это было?  
— Я не знаю! Что-то заставило ТАРДИС остановиться. Надо проверить все. Вдруг произошла поломка или утечка… — Доктор почесал затылок, и взгляд его мельтешил во все стороны. Потом его лицо преобразилось, и он улыбнулся. — Так! Давайте сделаем следующее: я пойду проверить двигатель, а вы останетесь здесь.  
— Можно мне с вами?  
— С тобой! Можно, Донателло, — с этими словами Доктор вынул звуковую отвертку и побежал по ступеням вниз в проход. Умник не отставал.

*******

Девушка посмотрела вслед исчезающим в проеме Доктору и Донни. Она пару мгновений продолжала упираться предплечьями в поручень и, поняв, что те ушли достаточно далеко, спустилась вслед за ушедшими.  
— Ты куда?  
— Исследовать, — девушка повернулась к лидеру, изображая самую милую из своих улыбок.  
— Доктор сказал остаться здесь.  
— Вот и оставайтесь, а я хочу узнать этот корабль поближе. Когда еще может подвернуться возможность. Идемте вместе? — девушка жестом позвала остальных.  
Рафаэля звать дважды не пришлось. Он лишь ухмыльнулся и быстро спустился. Микеланджело тоже не заставил себя ждать. А Леонардо остался стоять рядом с консолью, сложив руки на уровне груди.  
— Тебе нужно индивидуальное приглашение?  
— Не нужно. Может, у Доктора были причины оставить нас именно здесь, ты не думала?  
— Даже не собиралась. Мне кажется, что нас оставили, чтобы мы не мешались под ногами. Если это живой корабль, даже бесконечный, то сколько интересного можно здесь найти-и-и, — голос девушки был преисполнен энтузиазма и к концу фразы приобрел заговорщические нотки. — Идем.  
— Ладно, — нехотя сдался синеглазый. — Но если мы заблудимся, то чтобы вы не ныли, потому что я вас предупреждаю.  
— Договорились.

Коридоры ТАРДИС после последней перестройки имели форму вытянутого вверх шестиугольника, лежащего на одной стороне и с очень скругленными углами. Каждые несколько шагов были удерживающие конструкции, похожие на дренажи. Металл везде был похож по цвету и составу на тот, что использовался в консольной комнате. На перекрестках, в некоторых коридорах были световые панели, излучавшие свет разной степени яркости и оттенков. По какому принципу это было сделано, Ливия просто не понимала. В коридорах были двери, которые открывались кнопкой сбоку.  
— Мне интересно, а зачем посреди коридора дверь? — спросил Микеланджело.  
— Если учесть, что мы находимся на корабле, если вдруг произойдет разгерметизация, то эти перегородки могут играть роль шлюзов, — сказала девушка. Она пришла к этому выводу методом сложного анализа уже имеющихся данных. — Ну я так думаю. А что по этому поводу думают ТАРДИС и Доктор, я не знаю.  
— Поня-а-а-тно, — протянул весельчак и почесал макушку.  
— Знаете… — Оливия остановилась и хитро улыбнулась. — Догоняйте! — она мигом сорвалась с места и рванула за поворот.

*******

_О, девушка решила поиграть. Вот только мне не было понятно, с кем конкретно. С черепахами или со мной? Ладно. Сыграем, детка!_

Через несколько минут… _Как её зовут? А! Оливия!_ … Оливия заметила, что не слышит ни голосов черепах, ни приближающихся шагов, ни каких-то других звуков. Она обернулась. В коридоре было пусто. Когда мальчики исчезли, она точно не понимала. _Я знаю это выражение лица!_ Девушка развернулась и прошла свой маршрут в обратную сторону. _Ой, милая, зря ты так!_ Она оказалась прямиком у входа в бассейн. _Может, ты хочешь поплавать?_  
— Что за чертовщина? Тут должен быть зал с консолью, — искренне удивилась девушка.  
_Милая, а я сильнее удивлена. Я тебя просто не понимаю._

А бассейн мы с Доктором отстроили заново после одного очень интересного путешествия. Это была огромная комната почти круглой формы, заполненная чистой бирюзово-голубой водой. В воду можно было спуститься по лесенке прямо с порога. Стены были высотой до десяти футов (пара метров) и будто немного загибались внутрь, а дальше потолок был превращен в самое настоящее небо с облаками, которые двигались, как настоящие.

— Это изумительно, — Оливия присела, схватилась за край оформляющей вход конструкции и наклонилась вперед. Она зачерпнула воды в ладонь. — Теплая.  
_Может, все же отправить эту барышню поплавать?_ Изменения гравитации — дело нехитрое. Но я передумала, потому что тут до Оливии дошло. Она, видимо, вспомнила, что я живая.  
— ТАРДИС? Спасибо. Ты почти угадала. Но я хочу найти и другие места — увидеть все.

С этими словами девушка развернулась и снова повторила свой первый маршрут, который проделала от комнаты управления и до места исчезновения черепах. На этот раз она оказалась в странной комнате, похожей на готический не то монастырь, не то церковь. Это была очень давно пришедшая в негодность комната доступа к ядру реактора, которую мы отправили в архив. Я думала, Доктор сожжет его. Но ладно. Пусть пылится себе.  
— Нет. Это не то.  
_Вот же язва! Я тут пытаюсь достучаться до девушки, а она еще выпендривается. Что же у тебя в голове творится, барышня?_

Несколько раз Оливия искала путь, но каждый раз она попадала в новое место. Это была и обсерватория, и ботанический сад, и лаборатория, и даже гараж. Каждый раз Оливия высказывала свое мнение и озвучивала желания. _Очень странно, что я не могу понять её._  
Наконец Ливия обнаружила одну дверь с круглым окошком. Там за ней все было ярко-желтым. Когда красавица открыла дверь и заглянула вовнутрь, то обнаружила, что помещение весьма обширное и вмещает в себя огромную звезду. Там еще был узкий мост с поручнями, который вел на другую сторону и заканчивался идентичной дверью с окном. Здесь было невообразимо жарко. От света глаза у девушки даже заслезились. _Бедняжка!_ Я захлопнула дверь, нагло вытолкав ею же любопытную посетительницу. _А нечего лезть к Оку Гармонии, дурочка. Сгоришь за пару минут, может, чуть больше._

— Неужели Доктор поймал звезду? — задала Оливия вопрос в пустоту, но ответа не последовало.  
_А как я ей скажу, что это источник питания всей технологии Повелителей времени? Дорогуша, ты либо с этим вопросом к Доктору подойди, либо не лезь туда, куда не стоит являться. Вряд ли Доктор обрадуется, если ты пострадаешь._

Еще несколько минут блуждания, и Оливия уже оказалась у проема в другое помещение.  
— Майки! Что ты тут делаешь?

*******

Доктор сказал ждать. И лидер хотел выполнить указание. _Он с братьями и Олив здесь были гостями, но кто запретит мне с ним пообщаться? Правильно! Никто!_

Когда его красавица устремилась на поиски приключений и позвала остальных, то Леонардо не сразу согласился на авантюру. _Неужели ты боишься, о мой сдержанный красавец?!_ Нет, лидер признался себе, что так легко сдался лишь потому, что его так же, как остальных, захлестнул с головой интерес. _О, это будет весело._

Какое-то время он замыкал процессию, но вдруг девушке захотелось побежать вперед. _Отлично, теперь можно пошутить._ Синебанданному показалось, что он услышал шорох сзади. Он резко обернулся, но ничего не заметил. Леонардо продолжил движение и наконец осознал, что голоса братьев и Олив исчезли. Черепаха не на шутку испугался и бросился бежать. Несколько пролетов, пара Т-образных развилок — путь лидер выбирал наугад, руководствуясь, возможно, инстинктом, а, возможно, слепым «авось». _Я знаю, что ты любишь, дорогой!_

Я привела моего сдержанного черепаху в просторное огромное помещение. Это был зал с большой площадью и шестью высокими уровнями. Первый уровень по периметру был оформлен арками, похожими на готические. Эти сквозные арки вели в ответвления с высокими полками, на которых стояли толстые томики литературы на любой вкус. Следующие четыре уровня по два были визуально похожи. Это означало, что между несущими колоннами на уровне три и пять были пологие арки со светящимся замковым камнем, а уровни два и четыре имели просто плоское перекрытие. Все уровни битком были набиты полками. Шестой уровень был декоративный. Колонны плавно переходили в купольный свод, но в центре вместо глухого потолка было окно. А за ним была россыпь звезд. Это было небо, которое мог наблюдать когда-то Доктор на Галлифрее.

— Ух ты! — тихо выдохнул Леонардо. — ТАРДИС, это просто изумительно.  
_Да-да, милый. Здесь огромное собрание книг, о которых ты не слышал. Потому что они для тебя даже не написаны, и вряд ли ты, дорогой, доживешь до того времени, когда их напишут._

Послушный мальчик подошел к совсем необычной полке с треугольными колбами. На стенках были наклеены названия, а внутри пузырились разнообразные жидкости. Он остановился и, подперев правую руку левой на уровне груди, задумчиво почесал подбородок. _Молодец. Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей._

— ТАРДИС? Я так понимаю, что эти «книги» надо пить… Но можно мне какую-то менее экзотичную прочитать?

 _Ну, что просил — получи!_ В одном из порталов вспыхнул свет. Леонардо зажмурился, но подошел к подставке. На ней оказалась «Энциклопедия Галлифрея». После этого свет я немного приглушила.

— Ты читаешь мысли, верно?

_Верно, милый. И не только. Ну же! Ты хотел узнать что-то про мир Доктора и про него самого. Читай же!_

Леонардо так увлекся чтением, что даже не заметил, как оказался сначала в полностью пустом помещении, залитом белым цветом. Но моя телепатическая игра позволила ему видеть большой японский сад камней. Он сидел в позе лотоса и читал книгу, устроив ее на ногах. Интересная поза для чтения. Черепаха продолжал читать и не замечал изменений интерьера вокруг. Такой весь уравновешенный и сдержанный. _Неужели тебя не вывести из себя? Не верю! Почему бы не ударить тебя ниже пояса?_

Напротив лидера материализовалась черепашка женского пола с максимально приятным для Леонардо голосом.  
— Мой лидер? — обратилась она к мастеру катан.  
Синебанданный поднял глаза от книги, и глаза его расширились. Девушка имела защиту на голенях и весьма сочные бёдра. На левом бедре и на правом плече были завязаны ленты, на узлах которых красовался символ «Инь-Ян». Фигурный пластрон пикантно подчеркивал пол мутантки, а красивенькая мордашка не могла не понравиться. Незнакомка была с голубой повязкой на глазах, концы которой были заплетены в косичку длиной до пояса. Её можно было принять за сестру Леонардо и его братьев. В руках девушка держала боевые веера — тэссен — с металлическими спицами, по форме напоминавшими лезвия кинжалов.  
— Мы знакомы? — удивился Леонардо, поднимаясь из позы лотоса. От его мыслей побежали мурашки по металлу.  
— Нет, но я хочу перейти в ваше распоряжение. Возможно, даже в лично твоё распоряжение, — дамочка подошла непозволительно близко. Пластроны соприкоснулись, а горячее дыхание пронеслось по плечам Лео.  
— Нет! — лидер сделал шаг назад, обнажая катаны. — ТАРДИС, ты хочешь проверить мои умения? — а про себя добавил «И, видимо, мою верность».  
_Глядите-ка, догадался?!_  
— Как же ты догадался? — проговорила черепашка в голубом. — Защищайся, Леонардо.  
Дама набросилась на лидера, атакуя диагональными ударами. Мастер катан отошёл, а затем резко приблизился в попытке нанести удар. _Но я же знаю твои мысли, наивный._

Черепашка-девушка сложила веера и нанесла колющий удар правой рукой, пытаясь попасть выше колена. Леонардо отвел правым мечом оружие противницы. Тем самым у девушки появилась возможность совершить круговое движение и наотмашь ударить левым веером противника в шею. При этом черепашка раскрыла тэссен, и кончики спиц устремились перерезать горло синебанданному. Но он отклонился назад. После этого черепашка в голубом подпрыгнула вверх, поднимая левое колено для усиления удара. При этом девушка совершила восходящие строго вертикальные атаки обеими раскрытыми тэссенами. Мастеру катан пришлось отскочить назад. Мутантка, стоя левым боком к противнику, начала чертить раскрытым веером в левой руке круг против часовой стрелки. Когда предплечье находилось над головой и параллельно земле, она начала свою атаку, продолжая движение. Выставленная катана Леонардо блокировала удар. Мутантка продолжала выполнять свои непрерывные движения. Небольшой подскок девушки усилил удар, и правый веер совершил восходящую атаку. Синебанданный увернулся, но через мгновение перехватил инициативу. Он устремил правый меч, хват которого успел поменять на обратный, в восходящей диагональной атаке. После этого Леонардо резко выполнил разворот, и левая катана повторила траекторию своей сестры. Все это было одно целостное нестандартное движение. Но и незнакомка с косичкой не стояла на месте. Она просто использовала свои раскрытые веера как щиты.

_Да-да, веера действительно подойдут твоей красавице. Даже не сомневайся._

Мне захотелось, чтобы хозяйка косички нанесла вертикальный нисходящий удар, как бы пытаясь разрубить лидера пополам. _Ты что, умеешь быть нелогичным?_ Леонардо вытянул руки в стороны, решил подставиться под удар. _А! Так ты понял!_ Мне пришлось рассеять иллюзию, поскольку больше в ней не было нужды. Леонардо быстро сообразил, что к чему. _Хорошо, лидер, ты реально удивил меня, пожалуй, можешь отправиться в комнату управления._

После этого белая комната стала вновь библиотекой. Мне очень понравился этот черепашка. Такой умный, сдержанный, забавный и искусный воин. Я не стала его мучить, и стрелочки привели его в консольную комнату. _Заслужил!_

*******

Рафаэль принял игру Оливии. Он бросился за ней, но быстро потерял из виду. Оторвался от братьев он ненамного, но достаточно, чтобы я могла с ним поиграть. _Такой темперамент… Ему самое место в эхо-консоли._

— Что за дела, парни? — злобно зарычал мутант, когда не увидел братьев, идущих за ним. — Парни? — Рафаэль остановился и, выждав минуту, двинулся в обратном направлении. — Лео, Майки?! Это не смешно ни фига, где вы?

Мой суровый темперамент побежал по новым коридорам. Но это я знаю, что по новым. Для него же всё неожиданно. Не подумайте, я не злая, просто мне было интересно, как поведут себя черепашки в нестандартной ситуации.  
Бежал краснобанданный долго, поскольку чем быстрее он двигался, тем длиннее я создавала коридор. Наконец он остановился и, стиснув зубы, проговорил:  
— ТАРДИС. Отведи меня, пожалуйста, в комнату управления!  
_О, мой буйный дикий зверёныш, как я долго ждала этой просьбы…_

Я подсветила стрелочки в направлении эхо-консоли. Темперамент пошёл в правильном направлении.  
— Здесь тоже никого нет. ТАРДИС, ты издеваешься? — завопил черепашка, придя в эхо комнату управления. — Мне нужна другая комната управления! В этой нет двери наружу!  
Действительно, там, где должен был располагаться выход в виде дверей будки, оказалась просто глухая металлическая стена.

 _В общем, о чём попросил, то и получишь._ Краснобанданный пришёл по коридору в копию эхо-консоли. В ярости он вонзил свой сай в одну из моих панелей. В комнате стало очень и очень темно. Рафаэль долго и очень эмоционально ругался. О-о-очень долго, ведь у меня есть всё время Вселенной. Впрочем, темпераменту хватило нескольких часов в неизвестности.

— Ладно, я погорячился. Сай в консоли был явно лишним.

Я включила ему свет и подсветила стрелки к выходу. Черепаха вынул сай и отправился в коридор. Навстречу ему бежал Рафаэль, который пару часов назад просил отвести его в другую комнату управления.

— Кто ты? — рявкнул прошлый Рафаэль.  
— Кто ты? — удивился будущий.  
— Выглядишь как я, — сказали оба, всматриваясь в глаза друг другу.  
Наконец прошлый черепаха заревел и, достав саи, накинулся на будущего. Противник отпрыгнул и приготовился к бою.  
— Если ты это я, то и сражаемся мы одинаково, — рявкнул атакующий. Он нанёс первые колющие удары обоими саями поочерёдно. Рафаэль из будущего защищался, парируя удары противника. Затем процесс зеркально повторился. После этого будущий краснобанданный решил обойти противника левым полукруглым перекатом. Оппонент в то же время проделал то же самое.  
— Ты меня бесишь, — не унимался атаковавший.

Противники встали, и коридор вновь наполнился звоном металла. Атака — парирование, атака — парирование, атака — контратака — парирование. Так продолжалось достаточно долго. Бой переместился из коридора обратно, к эхо-консоли. Оба Рафаэля так искусно совершали свои движения, ловкие колющие атаки и рубящие удары, что я невольно залюбовалась игрой их очень развитой мускулатуры. Рафаэль из будущего разбежался и оттолкнулся от поручня, заставляя тело в полете развернуться вокруг вертикальной оси. Вместе с этим он нанес Рафаэлю из прошлого нисходящий удар, который тут же встретил блок. Но, продолжая движение, Рафаэль из будущего наотмашь ударил второй рукой и рассек плечо оппонента. Тут же на его собственном появился порез. Оба черепахи остановились.

_Такие грозные, сильные. Кожа, блестящая от капелек пота. Загляденье. Давно я не видела таких эффектных боев. Тем более внутри._

Рафаэль из прошлого действительно устал значительно раньше, поскольку пробежался по очень длинному коридору. Это позволило краснобанданному из будущего начать диалог.  
— Куда ты направляешься?  
— В комнату управления.  
— То есть в «другую комнату управления», я там был, и там тоже пусто. Я разозлился и вонзил сай в панель управления. После этого просидел долгое время в темноте и попросил прощения у ТАРДИС.  
— Значит, она тебя вернула, то есть меня вернёт в прошлое, — Рафаэль из прошлого обратился ко мне. — Хорошо, ТАРДИС, я не буду бить саями твои панели. А теперь, пожалуйста, верни меня к моим братьям.

Надо сказать, что он меня тронул. Мутант из будущего исчез, а стрелки в коридоре снова засветились. Темперамент наконец пришёл туда, куда хотел.

*******

В то время, как Рафаэль рванул вперёд, следом за Оливией, Леонардо замешкался и оглянулся. Таким образом Микеланджело также оказался в одиночестве посреди коридора буквально на мгновение. _Но разве мне потребовалось бы больше?_

— Рафаэль? Рафаэ-э-э-эль?!! — голос уходил вдаль и растворялся в коридорах. Шутник подумал, что краснобанданный брат уже далеко, и решил вернуться назад к синебанданному. — Лео? Лео, ты где? — разумеется, лидер уже не шёл позади него. — Леонардо, не шути так. Это я любитель шутить. Ребята, куда вы все делись?

Оранжевобанданный стал таким озадаченным и грустно побрёл по коридору. _В чём же дело, весельчак? Тебя удручает высказывание Доктора про: «Не знаю, такого ещё не было?»_  
_Ну, не переживай, я знаю, что тебя развеселит._ На стенах засветились стрелочки в направлении кухни. Черепашка сразу догадался, чего я от него хочу и последовал в нужном направлении.

— ТАРДИС, ты мне помогаешь? Спасибо.  
Он погладил меня по стенам. _Как это мило, конечно, но я изменю твоё восприятие реальности и накормлю наивкуснейшей пиццей, ну, или почти накормлю. Как там говорил Сплинтер, девяносто девять разных сыров?_

Придя на кухню, Микеланджело обнаружил на очень большом столе нереально большой диск изумительной пиццы. Она уже была разрезана на множество маленьких кусочков, способных уместиться в руках у черепахи.  
Конечно же, гость захотел перекусить, и вот тут его ждал сюрприз. Всякий раз, когда он хотел взять кусочек, стол будто удалялся от его руки. Затем снова, и снова, и снова.  
Наконец оранжевобанданный сел на пол и жалобно простонал:  
— Я заколебался, ТАРДИС. Дай мне, пожалуйста, поесть.  
_Такой милый шутник…_ Будь у меня тело, мы бы с ним повеселились, рассказывая анекдоты или готовя всякие мелкие пакости остальным. Думаю, подсыпать соли в чай Леонардо, сахара в пиццу Рафаэля…

— ТАРДИС, ну позволь же мне взять кусочек этой чудесной пиццы.  
Майки снова потянулся рукой, и вновь пицца оказалась значительно дальше, чем он ожидал. Такой потрясающий фэйспалм. Впрочем, оранжевобанданный своими милыми опасениями практически не задел моей гордости. Конечно, за такое я его недолго мучила и привела к нему Оливию. Она подозрительно осмотрелась. Попаданка сразу разглядела объёмную аппетитную пиццу, которая была лишь творением моих излучений.

— Майки, закрой глаза. — сказала девушка. _Что она задумала?_  
— Ну…  
— Выполняй.  
— Хорошо. Я закрыл.  
— А теперь прислушайся к своим чувствам.  
— Ага-а-а, — протянул Микеланджело. _Ух и бардак у тебя в голове, мой мальчик!_  — К чему прислушиваться?  
— Дубина! Что чувствуешь? Опиши.  
— Пол жесткий.  
— Не то!  
— Звук странный.  
— Не то. Ну же.  
— Запаха нет!  
— О, и ста лет не прошло! — Оливия воскликнула с искусно отыгранным облегчением.  
— Так, значит, пицца не настоящая!

 _Это просто бесценное выражение лица._ На нем сначала изобразилась неописуемая радость от правильно сделанного вывода, но она вмиг превратилась в плачущую гримасу. _Какой ты милый._ Все же давай тебя теперь заставлю посмеяться, а? Ведь умница! Оливия принялась готовить еду. У меня в хранилище еды и просто ингредиентов всегда предостаточно.

Ах да! Я хотела развеселить моего голодного и невеселого черепашку, поэтому не удержалась и облила Оливию водой из крана. Теперь мой шутник был весел, и его смех звонко отражался от стен.  
Девушка меня тоже удивила.  
— Я поняла, ТАРДИС так знакомится, — сказала девушка и засмеялась, вторя весельчаку.

Уже к моменту, когда Оливия сообщила, что еда готова, черепашка пришёл в себя. Все же он решил выкинуть новую шутку.

— Оливка! Покорми меня, пожалуйста. Вдруг ТАРДИС снова начнет шутить со мной.

 _Ну знаешь, маленький любитель нунчаку, за такую игру можно и пострадать._ Я вновь наградила Микеланджело потерей ориентации в пространстве.  
— О нет! Нет, нет, нет, нет. ТАРДИС! Зачем ты это делаешь снова? — зарыдал оранжевобанданный. Он не притворялся, и вышло ещё комичнее.

Впрочем, долго корчиться ему не пришлось, покуда намёк он понял правильно. И придя в себя, не только не стал притворяться, но и предложил Оливии помощь в том, чтобы отнести еду всем в комнату управления. По долгим коридорам я их не водила, хотя могла бы. Хотя это не столько их заслуга, сколько заслуга гениев, которым для работы мозгов нужно много энергии.

*******

На исследование и устранение возникшей неизвестной проблемы отправился сам Доктор. Черепашка-техник захотел пойти с ним. _Я знаю почему. Вот тебе интересно, что я такое, а мне интересно, какой ты. Давай познакомимся._  
Донателло начал разговор с Доктором первым:  
— Доктор, а что могло произойти?  
— Похоже на то, будто мы заглохли.  
— Но тогда бы исчезло питание вообще. Как правило, если глохнет двигатель, то гаснет свет или система переходит в аварийный режим.  
— Аварийный? — мужчина остановился и уставился на Донателло, как на полоумного. Тому стало не по себе.  
— Да. Например, красный свет, отключение большинства систем для экономии энергии и перевод резерва лишь на самые необходимые системы.  
— А! Ты это имеешь в виду! — воскликнул Доктор и, резко развернувшись, продолжил движение.

_Дорогой очкарик, красный свет не всегда бывает аварийным, уж поверь мне. Но мы с Доктором прекрасно тебя поняли, не волнуйся так._

— В любом случае стоит проверить машинный зал, — вещал мой повелитель времени.  
— Идем к двигателю? Я смогу увидеть сердце этой изумительной машины? — голос умника приобретал все более восхищенные нотки.

_О, светлая голова, я подумаю над твоим предложением. Обещаю. А для начала я покажу тебе другую интересную вещь. Хотя… Это подождет. Для начала Доктор проверит, насколько ты гениален, черепашка. Я-то его за столько столетий узнала очень хорошо._

— Доктор, а насколько большая ТАРДИС?  
— Она очень большая. Бесконечная, если захотеть.  
— И план у неё не фиксированный? — с подозрением спросил фиолетовобанданный.  
— Ну, как тебе сказать. У неё действительно есть определенно выстроенная основная схема, — Доктор остановился и повернулся к Донателло. Он сжал руку в кулак и продолжил свой рассказ, водя второй рукой вокруг кулака. — В центре находится источник питания, то есть реактор искусственной сингулярности. Вверх от него идет главная силовая ось и фрактальная сетка, — повелитель времени изобразил башню, собирая пальцы в пучок и отводя кисть вверх. — Так, стоп.  
Доктор встрепенулся и направил свою звуковую отвертку на наручное изобретение Донателло, сделанное из… контроллеров к игровой приставке SNES (Super Nintendo Entertainment System). _Какой изобретательный малый. Я действительно поражена._  
— Ведь можно же не на пальцах рассказывать! Не в древнем мире находимся, — воскликнул Доктор.

Перед собеседниками в воздухе возникла трехмерная схема моих… внутренностей. _Бр-р-р, как звучит противно! Хотя хорошо определяет суть._

— Это источник питания.  
— Я понял. Пока непонятно, как вы, повелители времени, обуздали сингулярность, но продолжим. Это силовая ось, —  _Мой маленький гений так хорошо учится._  — А вот это по виду напоминает консоль, то есть комнату управления, где мы были…  
— Здорово! — Доктор хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Сверху какая-то башня… Определенно, там должны быть сенсоры для того, чтобы получать данные, проводить сканирование, — умник вопросительно взглянул на собеседника.  
— Да. Это первичная темпоральная сенсорная башня, — Доктор кивнул. И скрыв то, что он был поражен умом и сообразительностью Донателло, махнул рукой, чтобы тот продолжал.  
— Вниз от источника отходит нижняя силовая ось, вероятно. И здесь должно быть что-то, что связано со временем. А еще энергию от источника надо как-то рассеивать на меньшие потоки, чтобы ТАРДИС не разорвало от огромного потенциала, который исходит от сингулярности.  
— Верно. Называется «Скипетр Времени». Ты верно подметил насчет рассеивания. Там же и находятся сетка и центр рассеивания потока.  
— Рядом с ядром должна быть инженерный зал и камера доступа к реактору. А остальное на схемах — это коридоры и комнаты самого разного назначения, которые ты захотел себе создать.  
— Прекрасно, Донателло.  
— А что это за комната? — умник показал на отделенный от общей схемы объект.  
— Это Нулевая комната, — Доктор отмахнулся так, будто сказал очевидную вещь.  
— А что это?  
— Это, дорогой друг, комната, изолированная от Вселенной. Если поточнее — от случайных электрических, ментальных и радиологических воздействий Вселенной, и таким образом отлично подходит для неврологического исцеления, для временного усиления телепатических способностей, да и просто отдыха от этого шумного расширяющейся пузыря вероятностей и альтернативных будущих, — последняя часть фразы прозвучала несколько раздраженно.  
_Как я тебя понимаю. Меня тоже раздражает переживать всю историю в один момент. Для меня все события происходят одновременно, потому что я нахожусь во всех точках времени и пространства в одночасье. Но я не могу, как ты, спрятаться. Да и силы твои не настолько велики, как у меня и моих сестер._  
— А-а…  
— Все, виртуальная экскурсия завершена, — перебил фиолетовобанданного Доктор. — Теперь идем.  
— Куда?  
— О, ты будешь в восторге.

Мой Доктор со своим спутником открыли очередную дверь и внезапно оказались в очень странном помещении. _Ну же! Я хочу знать, так ли ты, очкарик, хорош, как мне показалось?_

Это помещение было почти 30 футов (9 метров) в диаметре и высотой 15 футов (4,5-5 метров). В центре располагалась конструкция в виде необычного дерева, крона которого будто вросла в потолок и затерялась в неизвестности. С потолка свисали кабели-ветки. Некоторые доставали до пола, а некоторые были короткими. На вид казалось, что они металлические, но на ощупь их поверхность была неоднородной. Были также ветки, которые заканчивались перевернутой чашкой на уровне головы и выше. В этой чашке находились светящиеся эллипсоиды размером со страусиное яйцо, по всей поверхности которых были выгравированы символы в виде кругов и сфер. Подсветки в помещении как таковой не было, но света от эллипсоидов было вполне достаточно.

— Доктор, а что это за помещение?  
— Строительно-изменяющая система или схема архитектурной реконфигурации, — Повелитель смотрел на дерево с восторгом.  
— И что она делает?  
— Позволяет производить абсолютно все, что угодно, согласно необходимости пилота или экипажа. Она перестраивает частицы.  
— Какие?  
— Любые.  
— То есть она создает все, что мы видим — коридоры, помещения, еду; изменяет гравитацию…  
— Верно, Донателло.  
Умник провел рукой по одной из веток.  
— Теплая… и чувствуется легкая вибрация.  
— Да, это живой металл, — потом черепаха притронулся к эллипсоиду, а Доктор обхватил другой ладонями и продолжил рассказывать: — А «страусиные яйца» — это генетический материал, — повелитель времени улыбнулся. _Захотел немного пошутить?! Страусиные… Пф!_

Повелитель времени отправился в другой вход, созданный для него. Он так мило улыбнулся, понимая, куда я его зову. Он немножечко увлекся, и когда переступил порог, я тут же закрыла дверь.  
— ТАРДИС! Что это за фокусы?  
Доктор провел своей отверткой по воздуху рядом с кнопкой, пытаясь открыть дверь. И поняв, что это ему не удастся, громко рассмеялся.  
— Старушка, давай все-таки для надежности я проверю двигатель.  
_О! Да он, как всегда, ставит меня перед фактом. Суровый-суровый Доктор. Ну, ладно, посмотри. Все с ним хорошо, уж поверь, я бы почувствовала сильное недомогание, если бы что-то случилось._

Далее по коридору разъехалась другая дверь, и повелитель пошел туда. Его взору открылось Око Гармонии. _Видишь! Все хорошо. Оу!_  
Как раз вовремя Доктор захлопнул дверь, дабы не пересечься со своей милой дочуркой. _Я её совсем не понимаю. С ней что-то нечисто. Но, в отличие от Клары, мне она нравится куда больше._

Тем временем Донателло, оказавшийся один в моей святая-святых, даже не тарабанил по тому месту, где только что была дверь. Вместо этого он открыл голографическую схему, что передал ему повелитель времени. _Ну, знаешь, мой дорогой Доктор, за это я кому-нибудь из твоих спутниц покажу фотографии, на которых ты совершенно голый._  
А черепашка вглядывался в схему, затем смотрел на дерево, затем снова в схему, а после… _Нет, ты серьёзно думаешь такое сделать?_ Впрочем, как оказалось, серьёзно. Черепашка-гений стал пристально разглядывать «страусиные яйца», как их назвал Доктор.  
— Ты просто прекрасна, ТАРДИС! — заворожённо проговорил он мне. _И, знаете, мне это понравилось._ Решив, что почему бы не ответить каким-то образом, я помигала белыми шарами на верхушке дерева.  
— Ты можешь мне так отвечать? — спросил меня Донателло и получил зелёный цвет в знак согласия.  
— Я восхищаюсь твоими создателями, но тобой восхищаюсь больше. Давай поиграем. Я сейчас сам отыщу пропавшие двери! — в нём было столько азарта. И он сам такое предложил. Мне даже не хотелось создавать никаких других испытаний, и черепашка продолжил пристально рассматривать плоды моего дерева. _Между прочим щекотно, мой дорогой гений. Да-да, мне тоже может быть щекотно._  
— Да и сам металл у тебя такой приятный.  
На эту фразу я ему снова помигала.  
— Кстати, а ты чувствуешь, когда я тебя касаюсь? — гений поправил очки и посмотрел наверх.  
Я показала зелёный цвет.  
— А тебе нравится? — черепахи смущенно опустил глаза, будто на полу было что-то интересное.  
Я показала зелёный цвет, а дальше он подумал ТАКОЕ…  
— Прости, ТАРДИС, ты же читаешь мысли… Это случайно вышло, — начал оправдываться передо мной техник.  
_Ну, знаешь ли, дорогой, я читала и кое-что похуже…_ Но мои мысли были оборваны. Донателло нашёл то, что искал, на третьей ветке сверху и приятным образом нажал в центр белого овала. Дверь появилась и открылась.  
Я посигналила ему зелёным в качестве ответа, а после запустила разноцветные фанфары. _Ты победил, можешь бежать к своим братьям._

Ему не нужны были стрелочки, поскольку он меня понимал почти так же хорошо, как Доктор.

*******

Никто никогда не имел возможность узнать свой корабль лучше, чем Доктор в своем прошлом воплощении. Когда-то некий Дом переместил сущность ТАРДИС в тело девушки Идрис. О, тогда она заявила, что это она украла Доктора, а не он её. ТАРДИС всегда была самой верной спутницей. Доктор всегда мог положиться на неё. И когда произошла спонтанная остановка и смена центра гравитации, ему показалось, что с ней что-то произошло.

Доктор взял с собой Донателло, и они вместе поняли одно — поломки попросту не было.

Оба умника с задумчивыми лицами вернулись в консольную комнату и обнаружили там остальных. Единственным отличием было то, что Оливия и Микеланджело были с подносами в руках. Леонардо и Рафаэль уже закончили с приемом пищи.  
— Ну, ребятки, как вы тут? Вижу, освоились, — Доктор кивнул в сторону подноса Оливии.  
— Да, Доктор. Я исследовала ТАРДИС настолько, насколько хватило сил. Она показала мне множество комнат.  
— Да? Где ты была?  
— Ну… Бассейн. Милое местечко. Потом какой-то готический зал…  
Дальше следовал пересказ событий и впечатлений Оливии. Потом инициативу перехватил Микеланджело, рассказывая историю, произошедшую до того, как ТАРДИС свела их вместе с девушкой.

— Доктор, а зачем тебе звезда в ТАРДИС?  
— Звезда?  
— Ну да. Я видела большое помещение с желтой звездой. Внутри было жарко, и дверь закрылась, попросту меня оттолкнув в коридор.  
Пару мгновений повелитель что-то обдумывал, а потом подошел к консоли и погладил её, приговаривая:  
— Молодец, моя старушка. Она могла погибнуть. Спасибо.  
Консоль отозвалась трелью и замигала лампочками, явно говоря «Не за что».  
— Что, прости? — девушка ошарашенно уставилась на отца. Но не только она — остальные тоже не поняли происходящее.  
— Это Око Гармонии. Точнее, это блок-трансферная копия Ока в сердце ТАРДИС. Это источник энергии. Именно он позволяет путешествовать во времени и обеспечивает энергетические потребности. Рядом с ним находиться нельзя. Это зацикленная во времени звезда Галлифрея…  
— Ккаба. Простите, что перебил, — смущенно сказал черепаха.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, Леонардо?  
— Я был в библиотеке. Мне ТАРДИС предложила почитать «Энциклопедию Галлифрея».  
— Какие вы умные у меня, — Доктор искренне восхитился. — Так вот… Ккаба вот-вот должна коллапсировать.  
— А что это значит?  
— Микеланджело! — воскликнул Доктор, которому надоело, когда его перебивают.  
— Коллапс звезды — это состоянии эволюции в чёрную дыру, — конечно, термин был куда сложнее, но говоривший решил не вдаваться в подробности.  
— Верно, Доннателло. То есть она находится на стадии взрыва сверхновой, а повелители времени замкнули процесс в бесконечно повторяющуюся петлю. Это помогло получить безмерное количество энергии.

Потом Микеланджело спросил, как ТАРДИС могла так шутить с ним.  
— Это просто. ТАРДИС способна влиять телепатически на существ, находящихся в ней или в зоне действия её поля извне.  
— Все верно. В библиотеку меня она привела, потому что я этого хотел, и она прочла мои мысли, — синебанданный сделал паузу, будто собираясь с мыслями, но через мгновение продолжил так же спокойно. — И в библиотеке у меня состоялся бой с противником, который оказался лишь плодом воображения ТАРДИС.  
— И как ты это понял? — Доктор подозрительно сощурил глаза.  
— Это был мутант-черепаха.  
— Что? Ты серьезно? — братья все как один обратились к старшему.  
— Да. Мы были первыми, кого вы встретили, Доктор. Поэтому в ТАРДИС не может быть других черепах, — безапелляционно заявил черепаха.  
— С чего ты взял, Леонардо? — мужчина приподнял одну бровь в знак удивления.  
— Вы восприняли наше существование с интересом и восхищением. Такая реакция означала, что мы действительно были первыми черепахами-мутантами, которых вы повстречали.  
Повелитель времени похлопал лидера по плечу, якобы говоря «Молодец».

— ТАРДИС действительно телепатически может посылать образы. Даже пароли здесь не являются символами или словами. Это образы и мысли, — Доктор с важным видом принялся щелкать по кнопкам. — Кстати, удобно.  
— Телепатически?! — темперамент не сдержался, выслушивая все эти разговоры, и решился излить свою душу в форме, присущей только ему. — А что тогда значил другой Раф? — голос мутанта был угрожающим.  
— Кто? — удивление было на лицах всех присутствующих.  
Далее последовал короткий рассказ темперамента о его стычке. Рафаэль еле сдержался от откровенных ругательств. Оливия передала поднос Леонардо и приблизилась к темпераменту.  
— Раф, а пореза ведь нет, — констатировала она, проведя ладонью по чешуйчатому плечу краснобанданного, будто проверяя, не померещилось ли ей отсутствие ранения.  
— Не может быть! — глаза Рафаэля расширились, и он сам принялся изучать свое плечо.

На лице Доктора появилась озадаченность, а потом он громко и искренне рассмеялся.  
— Что это значит? — рыкнул мутант.  
— Рафаэль, ТАРДИС обиделась на тебя за воткнутый сай, поэтому и заставила тебя блуждать.  
Мгновение бунтарь задумался.  
— Она заставила блуждать мою чертову копию, которая воткнула этот чертов сай. Но я же не втыкал.  
— Понимаешь, ТАРДИС существует во всех местах и временах сразу. Она обиделась на действие, которое происходило с ней. Ей просто было этого достаточно.  
— Достаточно?! — взревел краснобанданный.  
— Да. Она вполне может обидеться на тебя и на то, что ты ещё не совершил.  
— Что?! Это какой-то бред. А куда порез делся?  
— Раз ты отказался обижать ТАРДИС, то, значит, драка не состоялась и пореза быть не должно. Просто изменение наступило в обратном порядке с неким опозданием, — гений снова смущенно опустил глаза, но через мгновение внезапно воскликнул: — Она совершенна!

«О, да, мой очкарик. Таких комплиментов мне ещё не делал даже Доктор. В общем… вы хорошие спутники для него. Получите уже свою Луну», — подумала в этот момент ТАРДИС.

Спустя минуту двигатель заработал. И хотя с экипажем приключения происходили на протяжении нескольких часов, для Вселенной, для Земли или Луны это был лишь миг. Со стороны все выглядело так: синяя будка летела-летела, на середине пути перевернулась несколько раз, выровнялась, зависла на мгновение и полетела дальше.


	9. Луна! Встречай гостей! (Часть 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Эта часть снова получилась экспериментальной. Объем вышел достаточно большой, но не пугайтесь: его добавили диалоги. Порой это короткие фразы. Персонажей стало больше, все взаимодействуют и общаются. Поэтому как ни старайся, а выбросить даже пару коротеньких строчек я не смогла. Именно поэтому снова пришлось разделить часть надвое._   
>  _Спасибо мужу за идею насчет некоторых элементов устройства системы._   
>  _P.S.: Интересно : Интересно, какие у читателей возникнут теории вообще?=)_

_Нечто впивалось в тело девушки. И ничто не могло этому помешать. Эти тоненькие нитки прорезали кожу и «прорастали» сразу к нервам. Ощущения были не совсем приятны, но и болезненными их назвать было сложно. Сначала как укол комара, но очень глубокий. А потом щекотно и больно одновременно — на грани некоего экстаза. Это продлилось лишь мгновение. А потом наступила боль. Боль сильная и острая. Настолько, что казалось, внутри взорвалось по меньшей мере несколько ядерных бомб. Яркий свет с переливами всех возможных оттенков, невыносимый оглушительный звук на всех слышимых частотах, ярость, ноющая, нарастающая, обжигающая внутренности, и ледяной холод страха — все смешалось в тошнотворный коктейль ужаса.  
Смерть наступила быстро — Оливия даже не успела издать вопль. Через мгновение она обнаружила себя в странном месте…_

*******

ТАРДИС пролетела расстояние до Луны буквально за несколько мгновений. Выходец с планеты Галлифрей решил поискать удобное место для посадки, открыв дверь. Экипаж будки, не сговариваясь, охнул, поскольку каждый понимал, что разгерметизация в космосе заканчивается весьма печально. Для Майки в воображении оживали кадры из фильма «Вспомнить все», где от давления глаза Арнольда Шварценеггера вылазили из орбит и человека раздувало. Рафа мало интересовали научные термины и определения, он просто знал и принимал сам факт, что тело без атмосферы долго не проживет. Лео понимал в общих чертах проблему, связанную как с отсутствием воздуха, так и с радиацией и замерзанием. Донни и Ливия лучше разбирались в вопросах науки, поэтому на ситуацию смотрели комплексно: они знали каждый аспект суровой пустой среды черной неизвестности и то, как он влияет. Опасения их были более оправданы, потому что путешествие в открытые звездные просторы без защиты продлится секунд девяносто, а потом наступит смерть. Но её никто бы не осознал, потому что потеря сознания наступает через 12-15 секунд. Конечно, можно прибегнуть к специальной технике Чи-Конг, задержав дыхание, а также сократив потребление кислорода и замедлив все процессы в организме, но за те двенадцать секунд, пока ты летишь в холодную неизвестность, не справишься, как ни старайся. На самом деле смерть относительно легкая и безболезненная. Куда более тяжким было бы возвращение к жизни — декомпрессия однозначно вызовет повреждения организма, отдельных органов или тканей. Она должна быть относительно медленной, но не больше нескольких минут, чтобы не пострадал мозг и все самые важные внутренние органы. А если еще предположить, что всех выбросит давлением из будки, то самостоятельно добраться до неё в невесомости просто невозможно…

В этот раз ужасы науки решили вовсе не досаждать путешественникам, и когда двери будки открылись, пять пар глаз уставились в дверной проем, столпившись за Доктором. Оказалось, ТАРДИС медленно двигалась над кратером.  
— А как нас еще не унесло в космос?  
— Леонардо, у ТАРДИС есть поле, если его включить, конечно, сохраняющее атмосферу вокруг нее. Ты можешь без скафандра попытаться парить рядом, но все же не советую.  
— А что это за пятно на небе? Земля? — перед глазами плыл голубой диск. Огромная планета с копошащимися людьми, которые снуют туда-сюда, меняют её под себя, загрязняют и убивают.  
— Майки, да, это Земля, — прозвучал голос старшего брата.  
— Когда уже сядем-то? — ворчал Рафаэль. Доктор посчитал, что мутант чего-то боится, но пытается это скрыть.  
— Они кажутся такими… мертвыми…  
На Оливию вопросительно уставились остальные.  
— Мальчики, я говорю о звездах. Их свет такой холодный, что мне не по себе. И эта чернота космоса…  
— Нашел! — мужчина бросился к консоли и совершил несколько манипуляций. ТАРДИС влетела во что-то похожее на пещеру.

— Доктор! А что мы делаем на Луне? — синеглазый лидер черепах вопросительно посмотрел на повелителя времени, но в голосе сквозили нотки недоверия. Возможно, он считал, что данная авантюра не имеет ничего общего с целью, которую преследует Олив.  
— Ладно. Смотрим на самые последние данные НАСА, — Доктор щелкнул кнопкой, потом указал на экран. — Кто финансирует новый полет на Луну?  
— Туристическая компания «Луна Adventures, Ltd.» — прочитал синебанданный.  
— Отлично! — воскликнул Доктор. — Теперь минуем гигабайты ненужных данных, взлом всяких баз и понимаем, что… — пальцы мужчины бегали по клавишам, а когда он произнес последнее слово, то жестом руки дал понять, что продолжать надо кому-то из его спутников.  
— Это подставная компания!.. — закончила Оливия, но продолжить не успела.  
— А на самом деле полет финансирует Институт генной инженерии, — голос Донателло звучал тихо, с некоторой опаской. Он покосился на Ливи, помня, что она вытворила, увидев Викторию Экхарт. У него, казалось, даже снова заболели синяк на брови от удара Оливии, порезы под глазом и укус на левом предплечье ближе к запястью. Настороженность также читалась на лицах остальных присутствующих. На все это Ливия нахмурила брови. Ей совершенно не нравилась эта перемена настроения.  
— Так! Это уже ни в какие ворота, — наигранно весело произнесла девушка. — Дважды один фокус не повторяется, — намек, похоже, возымел положительный эффект, поскольку все будто по команде расслабились. Почти все и почти расслабились.

Пещера оказалась ангаром. Видимо, экспедиция 15-го Аполлона смогла открыть шлюз и так оставила его. На первый взгляд это было похоже на какую-то базу или бункер. Под огромным слоем лунного грунта и пыли здание стало почти неотличимо от поверхности спутника Земли. С телескопов ученых оно было заметно как непонятное пятно, больше похожее на скалу, но никаких четких деталей ученые никогда бы не увидели. Лишь при приближении к необычному огромному булыжнику становилось понятно, что это на самом деле что-то рукотворное. Обтекаемая эллипсоидная форма: спереди более вытянутый силуэт, а сзади эллипс был будто срезан, поскольку именно там находился ангар и шлюз в него. По бокам от самого широкого места были расположены «скалы» поменьше, но пылевые бури отлично замаскировали их: засыпав и сравняв силуэт «большой скалы». Кроме этого впадина, где находился объект, была достаточно глубокой, чтобы тень могла смазать и без того нечетко просматривающиеся детали. Все свидетельствовало о том, что экипаж Аполлона мог бы и не заметить эту находку, но их внимание, скорее всего, было привлечено смотровыми иллюминаторами на крыше, которые местами не были засыпаны и отражали свет, как что-то зеркальное. С Земли эти детали вовсе не просматривались.

Мужчина выбежал из приземлившейся будки и жужжанием отвёртки заставил шлюз закрыться. Ангар наполнился на короткое время кромешной тьмой, потом заморгали красные лампочки.  
— Сейчас ТАРДИС наполнит помещение воздухом. За мной! — Доктор, черепахи и Оливия направились вперёд по коридорам, в которых было жутко темно. Будто бы это была какая-то военная база в режиме энергосбережения, а все лампы перешли только на красный свет, чтобы тратить как можно меньше электричества.  
— И насколько хватит этого воздуха?  
— ТАРДИС сгенерирует его столько, сколько понадобится, — с этими словами Доктор извернул кисть так, чтобы направить звуковую отвертку за спину, и нажал на кнопку. Вторая половина двери сама открылась. — Теперь поле стало куда больше, — галлифреец улыбнулся и потом нахмурил брови в своей привычной манере. — Предупреждаю, гравитация на Луне отличается от земной. Поэтому двигайтесь плавно и без резких движений, пока не привыкнете. Не применяйте привычное усилие…

Микеланджело выпрыгнул из ТАРДИС, и на пороге тело, изменив свой вес, полетело непривычно плавно по направлению к полу.  
— Привыкнете к чему? — спросил весельчак. Видимо, ощущение легкости очень понравилось шутнику, и он решил подпрыгнуть. — Ой-ой-йой! Кла-а-ас! Ай! — В результате затылок больно встретился с потолком коридора. Произошедшее вызвало волну улыбок у его братьев и девушки, а Рафаэль так вообще засмеялся во все «тридцать два».  
— Да ты просто настоящий Джон Картер*¹, — бунтарь согнулся пополам.  
— Вот только твой Картер побывал на Марсе, а мы — на Луне. Тут гравитация не на шестьдесят два процента ниже земной, а в целых шесть раз, — сразу начал свою лекцию Донателло.  
— А в цифрах? — спросил Леонардо. Он, конечно, дураком не был, но быстрыми вычислениями в уме по формулам не отличался. Вот если бы дело касалось стратегии или распределения сил команды для выполнения какой-то миссии, то Лео быстрее всех среагировал бы. Это свойство было заложено в нем на уровне рефлекса. Так же, как умение шутить у Майки, быстро определять опасность у Рафа, научно-технические вычисления Донни или внезапные выкрутасы Олив.  
— Если на Земле ты имеешь вес двести двадцать с половиной фунтов (100 килограмм), то на Луне тебе покажется, что ты весишь всего тридцать семь с половиной (17), — вклинилась Оливия, чем заслужила одобрительную улыбку техника.

Донателло всегда нравилось, когда Оливия, будто читая мысли, продолжала речь. Поначалу он не знал, как реагировать. В какой-то степени он обижался, что девушка отбирает у него возможность блеснуть умом, но он быстро понял, как на самом деле ему легко с ней. Из всех она была единственной, кто понимал без слов. Ему иногда казалось, что вместе с Ливи они могут общаться даже формулами и поймут друг друга. А порой он думал, что она просто пользуется своими телепатическими навыками, но не решался прямо спросить. А стоило! Потому что тогда он узнал бы правду…

— Все верно. Прыжки в шесть футов (почти 2 метра) вообще на Луне привычное дело. Нам стоит аккуратно ставить ноги, иначе обычный шаг приведет к падению, — поучительно вещал мастер посоха.

Исследователи по одному вышли из будки и осмотрелись. Их взгляд охватил металлический коридор шириной 6 футов 6⅞ дюймов (до 2 метров) и высотой приблизительно 9 футов (до 3 метров). Каждая секция этого коридора будто была сделана отдельно из одного вида металла, а стыки между ними с выступающими дренажными конструкциями — из другого. На потолке на стыках секций висели лампы, похожие на неоновые. Они вспыхивали через одну поочередно с задержкой в несколько секунд. Пол был сложен из металлических серо-голубых плит, на некоторых отчетливо были видны надписи. Для Оливии и черепах они виделись как смесь греческих букв и математических символов.

Ребятам не сразу удалось совладать с гравитацией спутника Земли. И, глядя на их попытки, Доктор не мог удержаться от улыбки, вставляя свои комментарии. Вскоре учеба превратилась в нечто напоминающее игру кто кого уложит наземь быстрее, поскольку ударяющиеся пять тел отскакивали и очень забавно отлетали, как мячики. Мужчина понимал, что перед ним находятся очень молодые представители своего вида. В какой-то момент ему даже захотелось присоединиться, но груз прожитых лет и воспоминаний оживил память обо всех спутниках. Повелитель времени боялся слишком сильно привязаться к черепахам и дочери, он не хотел пережить снова боль утраты, раны от которой в обоих сердцах невыносимо кровоточили. Дженни… Клара и Ривер… Он умудрился их потерять. Донна, Марта, Эми, Рори и… Роза. Они все уходили, и эти пятеро тоже когда-то уйдут.  
Через двадцать минут галлифреец уже не выдержал мелькавшее перед глазами и падающее скопление тел.  
— Все! Хватит. Пора делать то, ради чего мы прилетели, — мужчина развернулся и пригнулся к полу, чтобы присмотреться.

При красном свете надпись, похожую на какую-то длинную формулу, было видно нечетко. Возможно, это заставило Доктора опуститься на колени, а возможно, символы были слишком важными, и мужчина решил проверить, не мерещатся ли они ему. Он потрогал пол рукой, ощутив пальцами борозды от лазерной гравировки. Потом выходец с Галлифрея на четвереньках пополз в направлении ТАРДИС. Это вызвало смех у окружающих, на который Доктор не ответил, будучи полностью сосредоточенным на своих размышлениях. При низкой гравитации тренированный путешественник выполнял свои действия медленно и осторожно. Свет из раскрытых дверей его будки как раз прекрасно осветил еще одну надпись.  
— Не может быть! — испуганно прошептал повелитель времени, уставившись куда-то перед собой.  
— Доктор, что случилось? — Донателло склонился над изучавшим пол мужчиной.  
— Да так, ничего, — галлифреец помотал головой, будто выбрасывая из неё что-то, и быстро поднялся. — Ты можешь это прочитать?  
— Нет. Но отдаленно напоминает какие-то формулы. Будто кто-то решил записать мысль прямо на полу, пока не ускользнула.  
— Так я и думал.  
— А что такое, Доктор? — тут пришла очередь беспокоиться Оливии.  
— ТАРДИС не переводит галлифрейский. Тем более, древнегаллифрейский язык.  
— Прости за непонятливость, ты действительно сказал «древнегаллифрейский»? — спросила Оливия. Вид у девушки был более чем ошарашенный. Об этом свидетельствовали широко раскрытые глаза. А еще казалось, что волосы на голове сами зашевелились.  
— Что здесь делает древнегаллифрейская база? Твой… — умник перевел взгляд с Доктора на Оливию и обратно. — Ваш народ следил за человечеством все время? — Донателло тут же засыпал вопросами мужчину.  
— Да. Нет. И нет, — Доктор отмахнулся рукой так, будто отгонял воображаемую назойливую муху. — Не все так просто.  
— Ла-а-адно, разберемся. А вот что значит «ТАРДИС не переводит»?  
— Это значит, что если вы путешествуете в ТАРДИС, то сможете говорить и понимать любой язык во Вселенной. Это происходит благодаря устройству перевода.  
— Ух ты! Даже ничего учить не надо! — тут же вставил свои пять копеек Майки. И получил подзатыльник от Рафа. Тем не менее голубоглазый не переставал улыбаться, показав обидчику язык.  
— Балбес, — процедил краснобанданный, которого не меньше насторожило поведение Доктора. В некоторой степени Майки просто «попался под горячую руку», а чутье темперамента на неприятности сигналило всеми возможными способами.  
— И это навсегда? — Лео, как всегда, задал вопрос по делу. Это было стратегически важно — узнать побольше полезной информации.  
— Скорее всего, нет. Со временем телепатическое воздействие поля ТАРДИС теряет свою силу, когда перестаешь в ней находиться.  
— А что вас так взволновало?  
— Ничего, Леонардо, — Доктор хлопнул в ладоши, развернулся на 180 градусов на пятках и пальцем указал направление. Повелителю времени легко удавалось совладать со своим уменьшенным весом. — Нам сюда.  
Лидер проводил взглядом Доктора. Донателло сразу же побежал за повелителем, засыпая его какими-то своими вопросами. Сказать «побежал» — это значит, он попытался. Со стороны больше было похоже на медленную ходьбу. Оливия присела взглянуть на надпись, которая так заинтересовала отца. Майки и Раф отправились вслед за своим гениальным братом. Леонардо решил быть замыкающим, поэтому остановился рядом с девушкой.  
— Олив, идем, — мягко позвал он, подавая руку.  
— Знаешь, Лео, я не филолог, но этот язык кажется очень сложным, — растерянно произнесла девушка, глядя куда-то сквозь лидера и хватаясь за его руку. Леонардо внутренне содрогнулся, будучи пронизанным холодным взглядом оливковых глаз.

Группа дошла-доползла-долезла-долетела до перекрестка, три коридора сходились в центр так, что углы между ними были одинаковыми. Сначала Доктор указал в оба направления перед собой, а потом раскрутился на пятках и, совершив почти 270-градусный разворот, указал на левый коридор. Его спутникам не было понятно, выбирал седовласый направление спонтанно или просто ему нравилось делать всякие выкрутасы.  
— Сюда, — сказал мужчина.  
— Чудак, — поставил диагноз бунтарь и заслужил неодобрительный взгляд Лив. Он примирительно поднял руки, фыркнул со свойственным ему движением мимических мышц и развернулся.

*******

Галлифреец легко ориентировался в пространстве. Теперь в красном мигании ламп он точно понимал, куда направлялся. Если верить надписям, то именно этим путем группа должна была попасть в комнату управления. Несколько развилок с указателями, и цель предстала перед исследователями.

Это оказался огромный вытянутый зал. По обе стороны в стенах были шестиугольные ниши и боковые выходы. В какой-то степени создавалось такое впечатление, будто находишься в улье. Размер одной ячейки достигал почти 2 фута (полметра) в диаметре. Ниши плотно закрыты толстым слоем, вероятно бронированного, если судить по следам ударов, стекла. В центре защитной прозрачной преграды располагался индикатор в виде символа, и выглядел он так, будто голограмма, но помещенная внутрь толщи триплекса. Большинство ниш было занято, и их индикаторы горели зеленым, а остальные, оказавшись пустыми, — красным.  
Потолок был почти глухой. Окна, сквозь которые когда-то можно было наблюдать всю красоту космоса, составляли некий геометрический узор. Сейчас большинство покоились под слоем земли и пыли, принесенных бурями.  
В конце зала находился широкий пульт управления с мониторами над ним. Торчащие кое-где провода и некоторые снятые панели красноречиво намекали на то, что кто-то пытался его демонтировать. Куча кнопок, рычагов и тумблеров отдаленно напомнила путешественникам консоль ТАРДИС.  
В центре величественно расположилось кожаное кресло с удобными подлокотниками, подголовником и подставкой для ног. Не кресло, а трон. Потому что оно возвышалось над полом на треугольном пьедестале, один из углов которого указывал на выход. Спереди на пьедестал можно было взойти по ступеням. От основания по полу отходил узор, который изображал сложный объект в виде правильного икосаэдра*² в проекции сверху. Так же трехмерный двадцатигранник из металлических прутов окружал сам трон. В местах пересечения граней икосаэдра находились сферические детали. Возможно, они служили для того, чтобы на полигонах можно было проецировать информацию.

— Зачем на базе комната управления с креслом? — озадаченно спросил Донателло, подходя к креслу, но увидев пульт, тут же кинулся к нему настолько быстро, насколько позволила гравитация. Ведь сейчас его вес был почти что детский, и усилия, приложенные мускулами, должны были быть намного меньше.  
— А что это за гадость за стеклом? — с опаской спросил весельчак, прильнув лицом к ячейкам. Ему чудились какие-то монстры, зомби и всякие инопланетные твари из ужастиков.

Скудное аварийное освещение не позволяло разглядеть черепахам то, что находилось внутри ячеек с зеленым индикатором. Зато зрение галлифрейца и полугаллифрейки отчетливо передало изображение в мозг. Девушка оглянулась и посмотрела на отца расширенными глазами. Поймав взгляд дочери в мигающем аварийном свете, Доктор кивнул, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. Почему-то Оливия тут же успокоилась, почувствовав, что отец воспринимает этот факт как что-то абсолютно нормальное. Или же делает такой вид.  
— Поверь, бро, ты не хочешь знать, — прошептала девушка, оказавшись совсем рядом и говоря практически в ухо черепахе.  
— И все же? — детское любопытство и озорной взгляд весельчака не остались незамеченными. — Ну, пожалуйста, Оливка.  
— Бро, я тебя предупредила, — тот кивнул в знак согласия и мило улыбнулся. — Это чьи-то мозги. Много мозгов.  
— Что? — тут же глаза Майки округлились. — Фу! Ты серьезно?  
— Да.  
— Кто это придумал?! — воскликнул шутник, который был готов сорваться на крик. — Нас тоже туда засунут!!!  
— Успокойся. Ты просто насмотрелся ужастиков.  
— Может, они вообще синтетические, — с надеждой в голосе Оливка попыталась успокоить мастера нунчак. — Точнее, выращены в специальной емкости.  
— Они не синтетические, — спокойно произнес мужчина. — И не выращенные.  
— Доктор! — голос Оливии выражал крайнюю степень раздражения. Она пыталась успокоить черепаху, а отец своим прагматизмом все испортил.

До этого Леонардо, Рафаэль и Донателло бродили по помещению и изучали его. Однако услышав возгласы, лидер и бунтарь тут же бросились к младшему брату и девушке. Но если стратег четко понимал, что двигаться надо осторожно и не прилагать слишком много усилий, то темперамент рванул, используя весь свой потенциал, и тут же повалился лицом на пол, перекатившись несколько раз. Выглядело это зрелище очень забавным. Донателло со скептицизмом оглядел картину и вернулся к своим делам.

— Если это так, то чьи они и зачем они здесь? — вопрос лидера был адресован по привычке Донни, но ответить решил повелитель времени.  
— Если это комната управления, то это… скажем так… процессор. И хранилище данных заодно.  
— Такое возможно?  
— Леонардо, во Вселенной возможно многое. Видел бы ты Сверхмозг Удов. Он был как все это помещение.  
— Пожалуй, я не хочу это знать, — вмешался наконец бунтарь. Было странно, что он проявил себя только сейчас.  
— Как хочешь, — Доктор пожал плечами и сделал вид, что не заметил, как его пытались прожечь насквозь зеленые глаза темперамента. — Эти мозги определенно галлифрейские.  
— С чего ты взял? — мастер сай не унимался.  
— Они коричневые, — мужчина крепко и надежно держал спокойную оборону.  
— Я мало что вижу при таком освещении.  
— Тогда я говорю, что они коричневые при красном свете, — мужчина сделал ударение на слове «красный».  
— Я понял, — вдруг отозвался умник. — Эти мозги зеленые… Получается, что у галлифрейцев мозг зеленого цвета? — голос Донни, отразившись от стен, звучал так громко, будто он был рядом, хотя тот находился от группы относительно далеко.  
— Да. И немного больше человеческого. Еще лишь у галлифрейцев есть Суперганглия, которую я отчетливо вижу.  
— Так чем же здесь занимались? — теперь и Леонардо пытался заглянуть в нишу, которую осматривала Оливия.  
— Самая настоящая «База мозгов»! — мастер нунчак реабилитировался, начав шутить. — Или «Мозговой улей».  
От такого Оливия хихикнула, зажав рукой рот, пытаясь сдержать смех.  
— Не знаю. Это мог быть какой-то исследовательский объект. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что это база. И уж тем более это не улей, — на мгновение повелитель времени улыбнулся, а потом снова нахмурил брови.  
— Почему вы так решили? — спросил лидер черепах.  
— Чутье, — с этими словами галлифреец направился к выходу и снова повернул налево.

И все же комната управления была немного не такой, какой её представлял Доктор. Хотя древнегаллифрейская культура была повелителю времени неплохо известна благодаря данным из Матрицы, в которой ему приходилось бывать. В древности на Галлифрее существовала матриархальная система правления с Пифией во главе. Пифия — это и титул, и имя лидера. В древние времена наука и технология были развиты плохо, и общество держалось на невероятных псионических способностях и предвидении будущего Пифий. Суеверия и тайны лишь подкрепляли власть пифий. Лишь с наступлением Эры Рассилона Галлифрей начал стремительно развиваться в области науки и познания разума. Было странно увидеть объект, датируемый эрой пифий, который являл собой сосредоточение продвинутых технологий. О невероятном возрасте свидетельствовали данные сканирования отверткой. Это могло значить, что еще до Рассилона ученые пытались развивать науку, но либо были изгнаны, либо им пришлось самим скрыться, чтобы продолжать свое дело. Странным был тот факт, что древние галлифрейцы забрались так далеко, аж в Солнечную Систему. Этот вопрос Доктор оставил на потом. Сейчас он хотел включить питание и покопаться в базе данных.

Остальные переглянулись. Леонардо кивнул своему гениальному брату, чтобы тот шел вместе с отцом Олив. Тот без слов понял указание и ушел. Когда звуки его шагов и голоса стихли, тишину разорвал грубоватый сердитый голос:  
— Не нравится мне все это, Лео!  
— Успокойся.  
— Этот стар… — Лив не дала договорить, ударив темперамента по плечу. — Он притащил нас сюда, но чую, добром все это не кончится.  
— Доктор понимает, что делает, — отозвалась девушка.  
— Мне он тоже нравится, — вмешался Майки.  
— Но что-то тут нечисто. База, не база, — зеленоглазый бунтарь глубоко вдохнул и шумно выдохнул. — Тут просто пахнет неприятностями, — с этими словами он направился к выходу.  
— Раф! Стой! — прокричал лидер и схватил того за запястье.  
— Отпусти, Лео. Я не хочу сидеть сложа руки.  
— Ты решил найти неприятности раньше, чем они тебя? — шутя спросила Олив.  
— Лив, прекрати. Тошно уже от вас, — Рафаэль выдернул руку и продолжил движение.  
— Хорошо, — синебанданный посмотрел на своего самого младшего брата и понял, что тому не стоит задерживаться в комнате управления. — Майки, иди с Рафом. Если что, вызывайте по рации.  
— А вы чем заниматься будете? — спросил шутник неоднозначным тоном.  
— Идем уже!  
— Нет, я хочу знать, — не унимался парень.  
— Ворковать они будут, — фыркнул себе под нос Рафаэль.

— Будем тоже изучать все это, — девушка развела руками, указывая на комплекс.  
Майки так и не услышал, что сказал Раф, потому что наконец нашел повод и вовсю наслаждался обнимашками с Оливией.  
— Надеюсь, мозги не вырвутся и не сожрут вас.  
— Все будет хорошо, Майки, — засмеялась девушка. — Ты же не уезжаешь куда-то далеко. Всего-то пара отсеков. Зачем так прощаться? Со мной все будет хорошо, — она попыталась выбраться из крепких братских объятий. — Обещаю! Я не отдам себя на съедение мозгам.  
Только мастер катан хотел что-то добавить, как краснобанданный отдёрнул младшего за повязку.  
— Только не ищите приключения на свои пятые точки! — крикнула девушка вслед черепахам.  
— Договорились, сеструха, — оранжевобанданный помахал девушке уже на выходе.

*******

Доктор и Донателло направились на нижнюю палубу. Вскоре их взору открылся полукруглый участок коридора с двумя прозрачными трубами диаметром 12 дюймов (30 сантиметров). Внутри них находились сложные конструкции, которые напоминали кабель с намотанными нитками и припаянными микросхемами. Оказалось, что коридор был закольцован, и весь отсек имел диаметр приблизительно 87 футов 56 дюймов (26,659 метров). В центре располагались меньшие отсеки с другим оборудованием, и добраться к ним можно было по ступенчатой конструкции с поручнями, похожей на мостик, перекинутый через стеклянные трубы.  
— Что это? — спросил Донателло.  
— Это источник энергии. Его выключили, — стоя на мостике, повелитель времени просканировал пространство вокруг, определяя наличие чего-то интересного, и пошел в центр отсека. — А вот и пульт, — он начал изучать его. — Вот! — когда мужчина нажал кнопку, то победно выкрикнул: — Обожаю большие красные… Нет, не получилось, — с досадой в голосе произнес Доктор.

Просканировав пульт, Доктор пришел к выводу, что генератор невозможно запустить сам собой. Оба гения обследовали отсеки и обнаружили источники энергии, которые Дон назвал аккумуляторами. Для того, чтобы запустить генератор, пришлось бы подать питание от них.  
— Они что, даже имеют немного заряда? — удивился черепаха. — За столько-то времени?  
— Ну, галифрейцы даже до эры повелителей времени не были дураками, особенно те, кто занимались наукой, — кроме этого Доктор выразил мысль о том, что конкретно эта технология не относится к остальной, что находилась вокруг.  
— Обособленная технология аккумуляции энергии? Это интересно, — очкарик ещё раз осмотрел помещение и то, что его окружало. — Что-то мне это напоминает. Эти замкнутые трубки, по которым наверняка разгоняются частицы, чтобы выдать большой заряд энергии…  
После этого черепаха задумался.  
— Доктор…  
— Что, Донателло?  
— Я понял, что мне напоминает этот генератор. Это же… адронный коллайдер. Такая себе мини-версия. Скажем, раз в тысячу меньше.  
— А? — сначала лицо повелителя приобрело непонимающий вид, а потом внезапно глаза засияли. — Да!  
— Но как?..  
— Не знаю, — мужчина оборвал вопрос фиолетовобанданного. — Надо посмотреть записи в зале управления и разобраться, что здесь делали. А для начала заставим частицы двигаться по трубкам и отдавать нам энергию, — заявил галлифреец.  
— Я, конечно, мало что могу понять в инопланетной технологии, но скорее всего, тут не хватает ещё минимум одного элемента, — умный черепаха указал на пустующее место.  
Доктор задумался.  
— Если бы я хотел испортить оборудование, то куда бы я его утащил?..  
— Мне тоже кажется, что это сделали намеренно. И если в этом заподозрить людей, то далеко они ЭТО не унесли. Может, ребята что-то видели? — мастер посоха бо достал рацию. — Лео? Раф? Майки? С кем Ливи? Вы далеко? Нашли что-то интересное?  
— Олив со мной. Мы нашли какую-то лабораторию, — ответил Лидер. Из их небольшого разговора ничего полезного выудить не удалось.  
— Где-то на складе! Со мной Майки, — послышалось фырканье Рафа. — Тут какие-то листы тонкие, со странными надписями.  
— Ничего не трогайте, мы уже идём. Уточни маршрут.

Гении одновременно подумали, что отсутствующую деталь экспедиция Аполлона могла забрать с собой, но наличие склада давало надежду, что имеются запасные части к такому важному компоненту системы.

*******

Рафаэлю не сиделось на месте. Его душа требовала хоть какого-то движения. А блуждание по коридорам изводило темперамента еще больше. Наконец-то он с братом нашли вход в какое-то помещение. В свете мигающих ламп, от которого начинало уже мутить, черепахи увидели помещение с конструкциями, похожими на стеллажи. Полки были завалены всяким барахлом. Рядом со входом стоял шкаф, набитый металлическими листами. Весельчак взял один и начал вертеть, рассматривая.  
— Бро! Смотри. Они очень тонкие*³. Формата как обычный лист бумаги.  
— И что с того?  
— Края не острые.  
— И? — с раздражением Рафаэль повернулся к брату.  
— Да так… тут надписи на том языке… древнегаллифрейском.

Микеланджело продолжал рассматривать шкаф. В поле зрения шутника попал предмет, похожий на звуковую отвертку Доктора. Внезапно в его голову закралась одна идея. Оранжевобанданный взял вещицу и начал искать кнопку. Раздосадованный тем, что её не оказалась, он отбросил предмет. Он ударился конусом в стенку стеллажа и засветился красноватым светом. Теперь мастер нунчак понял принцип действия. Он нажал конусообразным кончиком на поверхность листа. Из него снова появился свет, и в месте прикосновения образовался след.  
— Это лазерная ручка, бро! — с чувством выкрикнул шутник. Он принялся что-то писать на листе, а когда закончил, то показал брату. Там было написано «Тут был Майки».  
— Какой же ты порой невыносимый!  
Ответить Майки не успел, потому что ожила рация Рафаэля.  
— Лео? Раф? Майки? С кем Ливи? Вы далеко? Нашли что-то интересное?  
— Где-то на складе! Со мной Майки. Тут какие-то листы тонкие, со странными надписями.  
— Отлично. Мы идем к вам. Уточни маршрут.

*******

Когда Донни и отец Лив пришли, то их лица выражали высшую степень счастья. Доктор тут же заметил листок в руках Микеланджело, бесцеремонно отобрал его и повертел в руках.  
— Не оставляй следов. Теперь носи этот лист с собой. Его нельзя оставлять здесь.  
— Но почему?!  
— Потому что ты можешь изменить историю.  
— Это как с бабочкой в фильме?  
— Каком фильме? — с изумлением на лице спросил галлифреец.

Пока любитель комиксов и кино рассказывал сюжет, Доктор успел просмотреть шкаф, изучить записи и направиться к искомому предмету, сверяясь с показаниями звуковой отвёртки.  
— Он меня не слушал, правда? — с досадой спросил Майки у братьев. Донни тактично отмолчался. Кроме того, он задумался над позицией Доктора относительно выходки Майки.  
— Не слушал, потому что у него дел полно. У него жизнь поинтереснее всех фильмов вместе взятых, — было непонятно, с иронией говорит бунтарь или со злобой.  
— Сюда! — раздался крик Доктора.  
— Что случилось?  
Подбегающий краснобанданный ожидал увидеть какой-то труп или монстра, а оказалось, что это была всего-навсего огромная штукенция, похожая на шкаф с клеммами, проводами и другими деталями, которые темпераменту были абсолютно не интересны. Еще больше Рафаэль разозлился, что придется тащить огромную фиговину куда-то еще. Повезло парням в одном — в шесть раз меньшая гравитация позволила перемещать шкаф без особых затруднений. Хотя мастер сай ворчал всю дорогу, пока нес эту очень-супер-мега-важную-деталь.

Теперь гении, стоя за пультом, пытались включить питание.  
— Попытка номер два! — театрально объявил мужчина и нажал кнопку. После того, как раздалось жужжание, он победно выкрикнул: — Обожаю большие красные кнопки. Всегда понятно, куда надо нажимать!  
— А если бы это была кнопка самоуничтожения? — с укоризной спросил Рафаэль и переглянулся с братьями, ища поддержки.  
— Не будьте занудами, — отмахнулся от него Доктор. — Я запустил систему. Сейчас появится энергия, свет и, скорее всего, гравитация, — жужжание со свистом огромного технологического чудовища сменилось на беззвучное. — Да будет свет! — мужчина театрально поднял руки и голову к потолку как раз в момент, когда помещение полностью осветилось светом ламп.

Потом все шестеро пребывавших в комплексе особей, уже привыкшие к своему уменьшенному в шесть раз весу, ощутили, как постепенно их тела набирают привычный вес. Это означало, что теперь земляне могут реагировать намного быстрее. И их неловкие движения снова стали четкими, просчитанными и быстрыми.

— Ребята! Быстро сюда! — раздался из рации голос лидера.

*******

Теперь Леонардо остался наедине с Оливией. Им предстояло решить куда направиться.  
— Лео, а ты помнишь ту развилку, где мы пошли направо? — девушка обернулась к любимому.  
— Да.  
— Давай вернемся и пойдем в другую сторону?  
— Как тебе будет угодно, — мягко ответил черепаха, жестом указывая, что пропускает девушку вперед.

Она прошла мимо, как настоящая царица. Леонардо на мгновение поймал себя на мысли, что хотел схватить Олив за руку и притянуть в свои объятия, но не сделал этого. Борьба слепого страстного мужского начала и холодного рассудительного спокойного призыва разума была выиграна вторым участником.  
Девушка, понимая внутреннюю борьбу парня, подливала масла в огонь. Она обернулась и улыбнулась, заигрывая глазами. Да, на этот раз она не совершала таких безумных поступков, как в прошлый раз, но это возымело эффект. Хотя внешне черепаха казался невозмутимым, но внутренне он ощутил прилив жара. Синеглазый закрыл на мгновение глаза и, вспомнив об воспитательной беседе с Мастером, тут же успокоился.

Путь привел двоих молодых особ в помещение, отдаленно похожее на земную лабораторию. Столы со странными приспособлениями, колбами и трубками располагались по периметру. В некоторых емкостях до сих пор находились жидкости, и их вид вызывал откровенно не самые приятные ассоциации. Не сговариваясь, искатели приключений решили не касаться этого лабораторного оборудования. Но внимание Оливии было привлечено объектом на столе в дальнем углу. Он был похож на журнал с записями, который ведут все ученые. Девушка поддалась любопытству и дотронулась до предмета, но он рассыпался в пыль. Синие глаза с укоризной сверлили Ливию, но она спокойно озвучила свои мысли:  
— Похоже на бумагу. Видимо, отсутствие атмосферы «законсервировало» материал, но потом присутствие атмосферы, содержащей кислород, ускорило распад. Думаю, мы бы все равно это не спасли.  
— И все же не стоило трогать.  
— Мне хочется трогать. Согласна, что лезть в пробирки небезопасно, но остальное…  
— Олив… — вздохнул мастер катан. Как он может пояснить своенравной красавице, что он переживает за неё сильнее всех вместе взятых? — Я не хочу, чтобы случилось что-то непоправимое.  
— Ты не можешь уберечь меня от всего, — озвучила Ливия очевидное. — Или ты хочешь спрятать меня под стеклянным колпаком?  
— Конечно, не хочу. Но вдруг тут есть ловушки? — черепаха подошел и, вытянув свою руку, взял ладонь девушки и легонько сжал. Он все еще не мог выразить своих чувств вслух.  
— Единственная ловушка здесь — эта книжонка, которая способна… Апчхи!.. — девушка внезапно чихнула, и пыль со стола разлетелась еще больше. Чтобы удержаться на месте, она тоже сжала ладонь Лео. — Способная разве что умертвить непрерывным чиханием. Апчхи! — во второй раз девушка попыталась чихнуть уже в сторону. Свободной рукой Олив начала ощупывать карманы на наличие хоть какого-нибудь платка или салфетки, потому что нет ничего приятного в том, чтобы тебя бросает во все стороны от безобидного, но весьма навязчивого чихания. — Апчхи!

Девушка что-то нащупала и вынула из кармана джинсов. Это оказалась её кредитная карта с относительно небольшим количеством средств. Еще ранее хитрая девушка разделила украденную сумму на части, дабы не «таскать» огромное количество денег при себе. В какой-то степени её это напрягало. Да и потерять карту с такой ошеломительной цифрой было бы обидно. Учитывая все махинации, новую вряд ли Ливия смогла бы получить — слишком небезопасно снова появляться на людях и попадать под объективы камер безопасности.

— Будь здорова! — засмеялся синеглазый.  
— Спасибо. Апчхи!

Парень сообразил, что пыль при низкой гравитации даже не собирается оседать, и сделал несколько больших шагов вперед спиной в другой угол лаборатории. Он все еще не отпускал руки Олив, и ей пришлось подчиниться. Учитывая, что вес девушки был совсем маленький, то она просто полетела следом за черепахой. А когда тот остановился, то его драгоценная «прилетела» ему прямо в объятия. Синеглазый быстро заключил девушку в кольцо своих сильных рук. Олив бесшумно охнула от нахлынувших чувств и припала щекой к пластрону, ощущая его шероховатость. От удивления она даже перестала чихать. Сколько пара так простояла, было для них загадкой.  
Непроизвольно Леонардо вздрогнул. Оливия от этого будто пришла в себя и обнаружила, как выводит пальцами узоры по грудной мышце черепахи. Возможно, тому просто было щекотно, а может…  
Олив подняла голову, оперевшись двумя руками в пластрон. Её взгляд встретился со спокойным взглядом Лео. Он смотрел вниз на девушку с высоты своего роста. Оливия готова была поклясться, что даже при аварийном свете видела, как синеглазый красавец еле заметно улыбался. От нежности, исходившей от него, девушке захотелось только еще сильнее прижаться. Но в последний момент ей пришло на ум совершенно иное.  
— О, мой спаситель! Я бы погибла, сраженная этим жутким чихательным чудищем, — девушка театрально приложила тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу и откинулась назад еще больше, закрыв глаза. Потом девушка приоткрыла один глаз и украдкой подсмотрела за парнем. Мягкая улыбка Лео свидетельствовала о том, что смотреть спокойно на причуды Олив лидер не смог. Отлично!

Внезапно ожила рация Леонардо. И тем самым окончательно вывела пару из оцепенения.  
— Лео? Раф? Майки? С кем Ливи? Вы далеко? Нашли что-то интересное?  
— Олив со мной. Мы нашли какую-то лабораторию.  
— Еще мы нашли какую-то книжку или журнал. Но он рассыпался, — вклинилась в переговоры Ливия.  
— Жалко, — прозвучал голос Доктора из рации. — Нам пока лаборатория ни к чему.  
— Если тут больше делать нечего, то мы возвратимся в зал управления.  
— Но тут еще есть какие-то металлические листы с формулами, — возразила девушка.  
— Пока что ничего не трогайте. И лучше возвращайтесь, — галлифреец все еще пытался командовать. С одной стороны, это было оправданно, потому что на таких приключениях он «собаку съел», но так просто отдавать контроль над ситуацией лидер категорически не собирался. Так что в какой-то степени между Доктором и Леонардо шло соревнование в лидерстве.  
— А вы чем заняты, Донни?  
— Лео, мы с Доктором пытаемся запустить генератор.  
— Успешно?  
— Я бы сказал, что вполне. Потом все объясню, надо работать.  
— Удачи.

Зал был таким, каким Лео и Олив его оставили — пустым и практически неосвещенным. Девушка подошла к креслу, напоминавшему трон, и рукой провела по краю спинки.  
— Знаешь, Лео, а ведь этот материал мягче кожи, из которой делают обивку для мебели на Земле.  
Черепаха повторил действие девушки зеркально, но с другой стороны.  
— Ты права. Почти похоже на живую кожу.  
В ответ полугаллифрейка кивнула.  
— Забавная вещица.

После этого она села в кресло. Умостившись как можно более удобно, Оливия подняла руку в величественном жесте, указывая пальцем куда-то перед собой. Она вдруг заметила, что из кресла отлично просматриваются все окна на потолке.  
— Верные подданные! Летите на ближайшие планеты и отыщите украшения, достойные моей Самой Величайшей и Прекраснейшей Персоны во всей Вселенной! — икосаэдр был возвышен метра на полтора относительно пола в самом центре просторного помещения. Предполагаемая публика вполне бы могла находиться напротив своей повелительницы в большом количестве около трёх больших мониторов.  
Рядом с ухом попаданки раздался смешок Лео. Ему баловство Олив напомнило Майки, когда тот любил пародировать персонажей комиксов или фильмов во время их совместных посиделок или приема пищи.  
— Леонардо, мой верный Защитник Престола! Чш-ш-ш! Не мешай, не то прикажу отрубить тебе голову. — шикнула девушка на лидера, все еще пребывая в образе.  
— Простите, Ваше Высочество, — подхватил игру черепаха, встав на несколько ступеней ниже спутницы.  
Он был удостоен кивка, а потом Олив повернулась к воображаемым слугам.  
— Идите и принесите то, что так желаемо мной, и я щедро вознагражу вас за старания…  
Леонардо уже больше не мог сдержатся и рассмеялся.  
— Эй! Ну разве можно в театре так шуметь? Невоспитанный! — шутливо отругала девушка черепаху.

Несколько минут оба смеялись, но потом лицо лидера стало снова серьезным. Он поднялся прямо в икосаэдр к попаданке.  
— Олив, повеселились и хватит. Все же мы не знаем, что делает это кресло.  
— Наверно, оно для управления этим комплексом, — девушка обвела всё помещение, жестикулируя руками.  
— Пожалуйста, встань, — уже не скрывая обеспокоенности, попросил Леонардо. Конечно, он мог насильно выдернуть девушку из кресла, но не хотел переходить границы. Внезапно зажегся свет. — Ты видишь, как далеко пульт управления? Может, кресло есть часть эксперимента? — синебанданный, в свою очередь, указал на три монитора, которые теперь выглядели огромными, а перед ними находился пульт управления, разделённый на три равные части. Кстати, он даже не отдалённо напоминал своим видом консоли ТАРДИС.  
— Это просто удобное и очень мягкое кресло, Лео, — воспользовавшись случаем, девушка перевела тему разговора. — О, гравитация нарастает. Чувствуешь?

Когда по ощущениям гравитация сравнилась с Земной, то произошло нечто странное. Из кресла в мгновение ока появились белые нити и присоединились к рукам, ногам, к голове, шее и спине Оливии, врастая внутрь. Они соединяясь с нервами в конечностях, со спинным и головным мозгом, причиняя дискомфорт на грани между болью и щекоткой. Спутника же попаданки неожиданно выбросило из икосаэдра силовым полем.  
— Лео, прости… — это все, что успела прошептать девушка.  
После того как нити присоединились к телу, глаза Оливии закрылись, и она замерла. Со стороны все выглядело так, будто она уснула.  


  


* * *

*¹ — Джон Картер — персонаж, главный герой Марсианского цикла Эдгара Райса Берроуза и одноименного фильма, снятого по первой книге «Принцесса Марса».  
*² — Икосаэдр — правильный выпуклый многогранник, двадцатигранник. Каждая грань представляет собой правильный треугольник. Число вершин равно 12, число граней — 30.  
*³ — имелось в виду, что это тоньше 3/64 дюйма (1 милиметра).

* * *


	10. Луна! Встречай гостей! (Часть 2)

*******

Паника овладела разумом Леонардо, а тело сковало оцепенением. Но сквозь пелену он все же дотянулся онемевшей рукой и вызвал братьев и Доктора. Пока оба гения бежали на всех парах, Леонардо пытался описать возникшую ситуацию, он уже пришел в себя, обошел икосаэдр и остановился напротив него. Оливия неподвижно сидела на троне, опутанная бело-прозрачными нитями. Глаза были закрыты, а лицо имело нейтральное выражение. Дыхание было ровным. Но во всем этом было что-то неправильное. Будто кома, но не совсем. Будто сон, но совсем не настоящий.  
Почти одновременно две группы прибыли на место. Доктор на бегу принялся сканировать своей отверткой двадцатигранник.  
— Поле должно защищать сидящего в кресле. Попробую деактивировать, — ворча себе под нос ругательства, он искал настройки, чтобы отключить поле. У него ушло на это несколько минут.

— Лео! Разруби их! — кричал краснобанданный. Он не скрывал страха за Лив. Темперамент увидел, как медленно лидер потянулся за мечом, будто что-то обдумывал.  
— Чего же ты ждешь?! — сердито торопил старшего краснобанданный.  
— Стой! — рявкнул прибежавший Доктор, нахмурив брови. Именно рявкнул. И быстро оказался четко между Оливией и стоящим перед троном Леонардо. Пока он бежал, то проводил сканирование своей звуковой отверткой. — Боюсь это убьет её, — решимость в глазах синебанданного, горевшая до этого, угасла, как последний уголек. — ТАРДИС управляется повелителем времени благодаря связи, но она телепатическая, и сама ТАРДИС настраивается на своего пилота. Это особая связь. А эта древняя и забытая технология галлифрейцев построена на слиянии посредством соединения нервных систем. Вот эти нити — это нервные волокна. Не думаю, что хочу знать, выращены они или отобраны у некогда живых, — галифрейца передернуло от сказанных слов, впрочем, остальных тоже. Это действительно звучало очень дико.  
— Ужастик какой-то. И что теперь? — пробормотал Майки, который выглядел не менее удрученно, чем остальные. Он не улыбался, что было очень на него не похоже. И это пугало еще сильнее, ведь даже в самой тяжелой ситуации шутник всегда находил что-то хорошее и смешное, а сейчас ему в голову не лезла ни одна оптимистичная мысль.  
— То есть если разрубить эти «нервы», то мы отсечем тело от кресла, но где находится сознание в этот момент — неизвестно, — Донателло обвел рукой по воздуху помещение.  
— Ты прав.  
— Значит, насильственное отделение может повредить не то что тело, но и саму личность, верно? — умник, как всегда, быстрее всех схватывал новые идеи и информацию. Особенно техническую и сугубо научную.  
— В какой-то степени да. Но тут явно что-то не то. Существо в кресле должно, по логике, остаться в сознании, а сейчас…

— Что здесь все-таки не так? — внезапно спросил Лео. — Я, конечно, не медик, но похоже не то на сон, не то на кому.  
— Не так. Тут тело без сознания. Ты это чувствуешь интуитивно. Это оболочка. Всего лишь сосуд. Оливия… — Доктор махнул куда-то вверх и вокруг себя, — …где-то тут.  
— Что теперь делать?  
— Нужно обойти систему и попытаться отыскать Оливию. Все же это не до конца живой организм. Это машина! А я разбираюсь в технике, — затараторил галлифреец, потирая руки.

Это означало, что он уже искал ответ, но пока что его не нашел. Он пытался внушить надежду, как учила Клара своими дурацкими табличками. Взгляд метался во все стороны, выхватывая из пространства нужные детали. Вот здесь что-то похожее на порты входа, вот здесь можно вывести информацию на голографические мониторы. Теперь Доктор приготовил отвертку. Вся техника была еще старше ТАРДИС. Сканируя эти жуткие предметы, повелитель времени не прекращал чертыхаться.

— Сломано. Причем кто-то намеренно это сделал!  
— Что же делать, Доктор? — с максимальным спокойствием, на которое был способен, Леонардо спросил исследователя.  
— Чинить. Надеюсь, это займет немного времени, — тревога скользила в голосе Доктора.  
— Я помогу, — вызвался гений в фиолетовом.  
— Да, ты мне будешь нужен.  
И оба гения принялись за починку.

Во время техномагического шаманства седоволосого и черепахи троица ниндзя ничего лучше не придумала, как разобраться в ситуации.  
— Лео! Это ты виноват! Хорош лидер. Не предвидел действий этой чокнутой! — зарычал Рафаэль.  
— Раф, успокойся, — попытался надавить лидер чуть повышенным голосом с поучительной окраской, которую темперамент просто ненавидел.

На самом деле, слова второго брата попали точно в цель. Леонардо нередко винил себя в неудачах своей семьи. Он действительно позволил себе расслабиться. Стоило выдернуть девушку из кресла, пока был такой шанс. Но ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице старшего брата, хотя в душе у мастера катан бушевал настоящий ураган из чувства вины и страха за любимую. Он так отвлекся на шутки, что даже не заметил, как потерял бдительность. «Непростительная ошибка!»

— Ты куда глазел, влюбленный наш?! На грудь или зад нашей стрекозы? — выпалил краснобанданный, сжимая кулаки.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты вообще говоришь, — лидер лишь спокойным голосом подчеркнул, что якобы совершенно не понимает, о чем толкует брат.  
— Прекрати тут выеживаться! — Раф сжал кулаки, а его глаза по-хищному сузились. Со стороны могло показаться, что он сейчас бросится на Лео.  
— Это ты прекрати. Хочешь подраться? — синеглазый старший выждал секунду, сощурив глаза. — Думаешь, сейчас это поможет?  
Перепалка продолжалась бы еще долго, но младший из четверки встал между оппонентами.  
— Ребят, вы чего? Какие влюбленные? — Майки, до этого вообще не замечавший ничего подозрительного, был ошеломлен. — Ты и Оливка… Вы, — он активно жестикулировал, указывая на брата и на девушку, потом разводя и сводя указательные пальцы на небольшом расстоянии, и постукивая ими друг о друга, что означает «быть вместе». А после этого его лицо вытянулось, губы и глаза округлились в удивлении от осознания того, что пытался поведать его другой старший братец. — Или это у вас там шуры-муры? — повернулся Микеланджело к темпераменту.  
— Майки, у меня нет никаких чувств к Лив, кроме как братских. В отличие от некоторых, — рявкнул на младшего бунтарь.  
— О, это серьезно, бро, — после этого он заговорщически улыбнулся, тыкнул самого старшего в бок локтем. — А ты времени зря не терял. И давно это у вас?  
В ответ другой синеглазый мутант лишь с напускным равнодушием посмотрел на младшего.  
— Майки, завязывай.  
— Лео! Он не заметил, но я все видел.  
— Что ты видел?  
— Как ты на неё смотришь…  
— Ребята! А можно тише? Мы тут работать пытаемся, — прозвучал голос Донателло, которого совсем не интересовала очередная ссора старших братьев. Он так привык, что уже не вникал в суть проблемы, а лишь останавливал накалившиеся страсти.

В момент, когда братья все еще сверлили взглядами друг друга, раздался крик боли. Тело Ливии выгнулось дугой и тут же вернулось на место. Доктор, бросив все дела, оказался рядом с дочерью.  
— Нехорошо, — констатировал он, сканируя девушку и трон.  
— Что такое? — в нетерпении спросил Лео, и Раф фыркнул, якобы говоря: «Ну я же говорил!»  
— Что-то не так. Она сопротивляется. Мне надо попытаться проникнуть туда, — глаза Доктора выражали крайнюю степень беспокойства. Телепатические трюки были всегда опасны и всегда затрагивали оба сознания.  
— Куда? — спросил за всех оранжевобанданный.  
— В её голову или туда, где сейчас находится её сознание, — повелитель дотронулся до головы девушки, заключая её височные доли в свои ладони. Он попытался проникнуть глубже, но… — Не получается! — с досадой выкрикнул галифреец. — Я подозревал… чувствовал, что у неё есть какой-то иммунитет к телепатическим полям. Благодаря этому пассивному таланту она выжила и не поддавалась всяким внушениям, гипнозу.  
— Что мы можем сделать? — это уже спрашивал технический гений. — Можно как-то локализировать её положение? И направить его обратно?  
— Это будет нелегко. Можно попытаться. Это же все-таки машина, — Доктор обогнул кресло и рукой ощупал спинку. В этот момент его лицо озарилось надеждой. — Есть! По крайней мере, теперь у нас есть доступ к креслу, — он совершал какие-то манипуляции руками, параллельно жужжа своей звуковой отверткой. — Пора снова за…

Но тут тело Оливии снова дернулось. Леонардо схватил девушку за запястье, и от его внимания не ускользнула одна деталь.  
— Доктор. Пульс… Он замедляется.  
— Не может быть! — чертыхался повелитель времени.  
— Мы теряем её, — с тревогой констатировал Донни, осматривая тело девушки и реакцию сетчатки на свет. — Тело непривычно холодное.  
— И мозг постепенно отключится, — Доктор направил отвертку на Олив со своего положения.  
— Как это?! — мастер нунчак уставился на повелителя непонимающим взглядом, схватив Оливку за другую руку.  
— А так, что без сознания тело перестает работать со временем. Скоро откажут одна система за другой.  
— По всем признакам налицо фибрилляция желудочков. Отказывают сердца, придется реанимировать… — мужчина пальцами массировал виски, поскольку телепатический удар, полученный от Оливии, вызвал головную боль. — Дефибриллятор. Адреналин есть?  
— Есть, — из недр своего рюкзака Донни вынул футляр с несколькими шприцами, парой десятков ампул адреналина и антисептиком. — Какой должна быть мощность?  
— Достаточно такой, как для людей — от трех тысяч до семи тысяч Ватт.  
— Я думал, что можно воспользоваться моим посохом. Но его мощность раз в тысячу меньше. Может, на складе найдется какой-то усилитель и…  
— Сейчас все сделаем.

Мужчина начал сканирование детища Донателло, бесцеремонно вынув его из крепления. В другой ситуации такое посягательство на вещь изобретателя было бы встречено недовольством, но сейчас против гениев играло само время. Они не тратили его на всякие мелочи.  
— Думаю, я смогу усилить характеристики в пару тысяч раз, и это даже не испортит твое оружие, — голос Доктора звучал обеспокоенно. — Микеланджело, за мной, — мастер нунчак вопросительно указал на себя. — Мне нужна твоя рация и помощь, — остальную тираду галлифреец произносил, уже когда несся как угорелый по коридору к складу. Майки не отставал, — Нам понадобится два разряда, чтобы запустить оба сердца. Иначе с одним она не выкарабкается, — дальше звучала какая-то возня, неразборчивые звуки и возгласы. — Нашел запасную детальку генератора! Сейчас приделаю эту штуковину.  
— Сколько надо адреналина? — пока зеленоглазый гений набирал шприц, Доктор на бегу еще раз проверил посох и настройки своей звуковой отвертки.  
— Не знаю. Выбери дозу по ощущениям. Нет времени считать. Пара лишних миллиграмм Оливии не повредит, поверь, — как раз в этот момент мужчина влетел в помещение. В руках он держал посох Дона. На один из концов на расстоянии 7-8 дюймов (20 сантиметров) было надето кольцо, обмотанное проводами и припаянными микросхемами. — Леонардо, Рафаэль отойдите, чтобы вас не ударило током, — властно произнес галлифреец. — Готов?  
— Сейчас… — одним ловким и быстрым движением Донателло вонзил иглу прямиком в вену предплечья, так как рука была согнута в локтевом суставе. — Я готов, — фиолетовобанданный посмотрел на своих старших братьев с уверенностью в глазах, давая им надежду. — На счет три.  
— Один. Два. Три, — Донни притронулся посохом к груди девушки и на слове «Три» нажал кнопку одновременно с Доктором, который направил свою отвертку на оружие изобретателя, чтобы точно отрегулировать мощность. — Один. Два. Три, — снова произошло повторение прошлого действия. И такой цикл из двух разрядов повторялся трижды с увеличением мощности.

Пока Донни проверял реакцию зрачков и пульс, Доктор просканировал дочь звуковой отверткой.  
— Все позади? — голос Рафаэля дрогнул.  
— Пока что да.  
— Доктор, что происходит?  
— Не знаю, Леонардо. Бессмыслица какая-то. Я не могу её вытащить отсюда! — закричал галлифреец и бросился нарезать круги по помещению. Периодически он озвучивал свои мысли вслух, но понять его окружающим было трудно.

Внезапно глаза девушки открылись. Она глубоко вдохнула воздух. Контакты «выползли» из кожи и спрятались в обшивке кресла. Тоненькие отверстия тут же затянулись. Бросившийся к Оливии Доктор лишь смог выговорить «Нанороботы», отвечая таким образом на последующие вопросы, дабы сэкономить время.  
— Ливи, как ты себя чувствуешь? — лицо изобретателя-медика оказалось совсем близко. А специальные очки с функцией бинокля, сканера и с кучей прочих технологических штучек. — Пульс стабилизируется, дыхание в норме…  
— Все хорошо, — девушка спрятала лицо в ладонях на несколько мгновений. Никто не видел, но она улыбалась.  
— Что ты делаешь?

Девушка осмотрела и подвигала конечностями, будто проверяя, все ли на месте. А потом она встала и направилась к пульту управления. Удивленные взгляды проводили Ливию. Она принялась щелкать тумблерами и нажимать на кнопки.

Что-то в поведении Олив насторожило Леонардо. До этого он не замечал интереса любимой к технике этого объекта. Да и движения были вовсе непривычные. Со стороны выглядело, что она точно понимала, что делает, и знала назначение каждой кнопки.  
— Оливия! — строго обратился лидер.  
— Что? — девушка спокойно повернулась к говорящему.

Мастер катан решил сделать самую дурацкую и самую нелогичную вещь. Он вплотную приблизился к красавице и пристально посмотрел в глаза. Он не заметил никаких признаков, которые могли быть у его Олив. Холодный, спокойный и равнодушный цвет оливковых глаз выбил опору из-под ног Леонардо. Кто стоял перед ним, он не понимал. «Возможно, с Олив что-то произошло?», «А может, это вовсе не она?», «Может, это я схожу с ума?» — мысли вспыхивали и гасли в голове.  
— Ах да! — воскликнула девушка. — Я очень тебя люблю, Лео. А теперь не мешай мне, дорогой, — она развернулась боком и продолжила свои манипуляции одной рукой, последнее слово фразы прозвучало крайне язвительно.  
— Оливия! Ты ведёшь себя очень странно, — синебанданный подошёл и резко взял девушку за руку. — Я даже начинаю думать, что ты другая Оливия.

Попаданка выдернула руку, заломив при этом пальцы лидера. После этого она резко вскочила левой ногой на пульт, зарядив правой в челюсть черепахи. Спрыгнув вниз, девушка разбила кулаком какой-то стеклянный колпак и нажала кнопку, расположенную под ним. Внизу пульта открылась ниша с несколькими кнопками и небольшим рычажком. Быстро нажав все кнопки, а некоторые даже по два раза, она дёрнула за рычаг. В следующую секунду она уже летела колесом в атакующей манере, чтобы нанести Леонардо удары ногами. Первый удар черепаха отбил, а вторая нога Оливии снова достигла его лица.  
— Ты прав, зверушка, я не Оливия. И поверь, так, как она, я с вами нянчиться не буду.  
Попаданка вытянула одну из катан лидера и моментально ринулась в бой. Леонардо достал вторую катану и начал блокировать удары. Через минуту завопила сирена, а все лампы начали играть светомузыку.

— О нет! Нет-нет-нет! — закричал Доктор. — Кто бы ты ни была, зачем ты это сделала?  
— Не твоё дело, папаша! — огрызнулась попаданка, вновь накинувшись на Лео с очередной серией ударов.  
— Так, это уже слишком, держись, брат, — подоспел Рафаэль к потасовке.  
— Донателло! Не думай лезть в драку. Она перегрузила коллайдер, если я не врублю систему охлаждения на нижнем ярусе, то это будет последнее, что с нами произойдёт, — Доктор очень быстро направился к выходу.  
— Покидаешь нас, папочка? — язвила попаданка, которая по-прежнему продолжала атаковать.  
— Постарайся поддерживать текущие параметры системы! — крикнул Доктор перед уходом умнику. Донни кивнул в знак согласия.

— Держитесь, ребята, я вколол ей двойную дозу адреналина, она так просто не устанет, — очкарик постарался поддержать лидера и бунтаря.  
— Спасибо, мы заметили, — фыркнув Раф, выходя вперёд. Он поймал катану атакующей на свой сай, а второй развернул в руке так, чтобы нанести меньше урона, и ударил кулаком в корпус. Леонардо в это время смог приблизиться к противнице и ударил её рукоятью в челюсть.  
В этот момент сзади попаданки оказался Микеланджело, который применил удушающий захват одним из своих нунчак.  
— Не забыла обо мне, крошка? — ухмыльнулся младший. Леонардо быстро выхватил меч.

Попаданка встала левой ногой на руку Лео, а правой ударила каблуком Рафаэля в шею, темперамент был вынужден сделать два шага назад. После этого она оттолкнулась от лидера и, согнув в колене правую ногу, ударила тем же каблуком Майки в бедро, вложив в этот удар максимум силы. Шутник потерял равновесие, на что и рассчитывала противница. Она подогнула под себя обе ноги, перекатилась вместе с оранжевобанданным и перекинула его через себя.  
— Вы ничтожны! — выплюнула девушка и со всех ног побежала к ближайшему выходу из комнаты.  
— Держите её, это не Оливия, — закричал Леонардо.

Впрочем, девушка совершенно не собиралась покидать комнату управления. Она в считанные минуты поднялась по сотам, чтобы черепахи не смогли её достать, и начала ехидничать.  
— Жалкие букашки! И не пойму, почему она так с вами возится, — в голосе чувствовалось неприкрытое отвращение. — Тут такой потенциал, два сердца, физическая неутомляемость, телепатическая непроницаемость, моральная стойкость и повышенная ловкость. А ещё есть ни с чем не сравнимая реакция. Возможно, Оливия… — незнакомка скривилась, выговаривая это имя, — …просто не знала о своей силе, но это неважно. Может, она играла с вами в поддавки, но я не она и очень быстро от вас избавлюсь, если будете мне мешать.  
— А если не будем? — попытался пошутить Майки. Раф закипел в желании врезать и ему, но более важная проблема помогла ему сдержаться.  
— То я позволю вам жить дальше.  
После этого попаданка очень быстро перебралась по сотам и спрыгнула напротив выхода.  
— За ней, — скомандовал синебанданный, и двое его братьев ринулись за ним.

Девушка бежала быстро, но черепахи не отставали. Она пробежала по полукруглому ответвлению и, пройдя через лабораторию, в которой Лео не так давно был с Олив, направилась в ещё одну комнату. Это помещение было небольшим, но кнопок и техники в нём было не меньше, чем в комнате управления. Незнакомка стала быстро что-то нажимать и многое успела сделать из задуманного, пока добежали черепахи.  
— Перестаньте. Я же знаю, что саями и мечами вы не станете бить свою ненаглядную Оливию. Хотя ты, — она указала на лидера, — пару минут назад ударил её по лицу, джентльмен!  
Темперамент не выдержал и первым отбросил саи в сторону, кинувшись на противницу в рукопашную. Он наносил много прямых ударов, переходя на апперкоты, от которых попаданка то уворачивалась, то отскакивала назад. Летящие кулаки бунтаря казались ещё быстрее, чем саи, поэтому противница уже не решалась вступать в контакт, предпочитая уходить на расстояние.  
— Давай, Майки, ты нунчаками её не убьёшь, а я постараюсь не пустить её к кнопкам, — проговорил Леонардо и занял место возле консоли, а младший сменил подуставшего брата.

— Нунчаки? Да брось, бро! — усмехнулась псевдо-Оливия.  
Младший же, в свою очередь, начал очень быстро атаковать толчковыми ударами поочерёдно каждым нунчаку. Тогда незнакомка решила взять первое, что попалось под руку. Это были тонкие листы с обрезанными углами. Она прицельно и быстро стала кидаться ими в черепах. И когда увидела брешь между двумя атакующими братьями, при помощи сальто оказалась возле лидера. Она стала наносить прямые обманные удары, от которых Лео по привычке увернулся, но вместо того, чтобы продолжить наносить удары в его слабые места, девушка стала нажимать на кнопки. Затем она кувырком с разворотом обошла синебанданного и направилась к другой панели.

— Стой, чертовка! — завопил Рафаэль. Он почти догнал попаданку, яростно вытянув руки вперёд, и удача ему улыбнулась, когда пышные пряди Оливии проскользили по ним. Темперамент со всей силы дёрнул незнакомку за волосы, отчего та упала на пол, после этого он быстро уселся на неё, занеся кулак над лицом. — Попалась, стрекоза? — выпалил черепаха, опьянённый успехом. Он попытался взять свободной рукой поверженную за шею, но та схватила его обеими руками и больно укусила за неё. Раф скорчился от боли, а незнакомка его скинула. Но тут с ней попытался проделать тот же трюк уже Леонардо, в то время как Майки лупил её нунчаками. Девушка буквально на мгновение опередила лидера и, схватившись за его плечи, пробежала ногами по стене, атакуя Майки, после чего рывком перевалила весь свой вес через Леонардо, приземлившись точно на ноги. Попаданка рванулась в другую комнату, вновь оставив черепах позади.

— И какого хрена она теперь такая быстрая? — рассерженно удивился бунтарь.  
— Я точно не знаю, Раф. Давай её остановим. Теперь будем действовать все вместе, как тогда со Шредером. Давайте, ребята, — синебанданный собрал всю волю в кулак. Его душа разрывалась на части, поскольку сознание не принимало, что его любимая теперь враг.

Девушка же удачно прибежала в комнату, в которой консоль находилась на небольшом балкончике под потолком. Она быстро взобралась по лестнице, таким образом, когда черепахи прибежали сюда, руки мошенницы уже играли клавишами, как на пианино. В этот момент раздался голос умника из рации Лео:  
— Ребята, она только что перегрузила коллайдер, но энергия куда-то активно уходит. Наверное, Доктор уже на месте и исправляет ситуацию, постарайтесь её задержать. Думаю, что с этой базы сбежать невозможно. За её пределами будет лунная поверхность, и кем бы ни была эта личность, она не выживет там в теле Ливи, поэтому она рано или поздно сдастся.  
— Спасибо, Донни, за совет, — похвалил своего брата лидер. — Мы делаем всё возможное.  
— Да, вам надо сделать невозможное! — раздался голос Оливии. Незнакомка уже успела закончить все свои манипуляции.  
— Ни с места, парни. Ей не выйти из комнаты, пока мы тут, — резко реабилитировался Лео.

— Наивный, — фыркнула девушка. Она повисла руками на балкончике и, хорошо прицелившись прыгнула прямо на голову Микеланджело. Тот, в свою очередь, не удержался на ногах и оказался на полу. Двое других братьев одновременно схватили девушку за руки. Та попыталась снова применить удары ногами, но черепахи были к этому готовы. Они крепко держали её, отбивая всё новые и новые попытки ударить их ногами с разных позиций и под разными углами. Когда третий брат поднялся с пола и заблокировал незнакомке ноги, казалось, что бой окончен. И так бы оно и было, если бы вдруг гравитация предательски не уменьшилась снова.  
— Отказала система искусственной гравитации, — прокомментировал ситуацию голос умника по рации. От неожиданности черепахи не смогли удержать добычу. Освободившись, девушка со всех ног, насколько это было возможно, рванула в последнюю комнату в этом полукруглом ответвлении коридора.

В этой комнате не было ни консолей, ни мониторов, только уменьшенная версия икосаэдра, внутри которого располагалось злосчастное кресло, как и в комнате управления. Попаданка уселась и включила силовое поле, когда черепахи наконец пришли за ней.  
— Оревуар, ребятки. Оставлю вас тут. Скажу прямо, сейчас вам станет плохо, но вы ведь как-то прилетели…  
— Да ты шутишь, — язвительно сказал лидер.  
— Вовсе нет. И хочу кое-что вам сказать. Этот ваш герой на другом конце рации на самом деле такой тупой, а вот ты, — она указала пальцем на Майки, — на самом деле ведёшь себя, как маленькая капризная девочка. Ну и, конечно, лидер-р-р-р, — девушка демонстративно зарычала. — Главный лидер кислых щей, который не может удержать ни одну ситуацию под контролем.  
Тут девушка повернулась к Рафаэлю:  
— А ты вроде бы ничего. Даже на мужика похож. Может, мы ещё и встретимся при более мирных обстоятельствах.  
С этими словами псевдо-Оливия послала темпераменту воздушный поцелуй и нажала на большую красную кнопку.  
Внезапно икосаэдр засиял белым ослепительным светом, и через секунду попаданка исчезла. А ещё через две весь свет снова потух, не горели даже красные лампочки.  
— Что это было? — произнёс Рафаэль.  
— Ребята, нам нужно к ТАРДИС, Доктор, кажется, знает в чём дело, и у него есть план.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо мужу за инспекцию боевой части.
> 
> P.S.: Интересно какие теперь у читателей возникнут теории?=)


	11. Внутри

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо мужу за идею насчет некоторых элементов устройства киберпространства. В какой-то степени он является соавтором этой главы.
> 
> P.S.: Тому, кто угадает хоть одно из трех моих источников вдохновения, +100500 в карму=)

*******

Боль прошла так же быстро, как и появилась, но осадок от пережитых ощущений все еще отзывался в глубине в виде рвотных позывов. Девушка лежала лицом вниз на плотной, но не твердой поверхности. По ощущениям плоскость напоминала грунт. Олив медленно приподнялась на локтях, прислушиваясь к своим чувствам. Определенно, пережитое пару мгновений назад потрясение уже отступало. Это дало возможность Оливии даже встать на ноги и выпрямиться.

Теперь Ливия смогла рассмотреть окружающее её пространство. Это было черное ничто, глубокое и живое. Оно будто реагировало на Оливию и её состояние.  
— Что это? — голос девушки звучал так, будто она находилась в каком-то обычном помещении. Таким она всегда помнила свой голос. Именно поэтому она слышала его таким сейчас.

Оливия оглянулась и обнаружила такую же черную пустоту сзади. Потом она повернула голову прямо. Ландшафт, а точнее его отсутствие, изменилось. Будто по волшебству появились деревья. Их кора была темной, но не черной. Крона в привычном виде отсутствовала, но было кое-что другое. Листья заменяли облака света, причем каждое дерево имело свой цвет, но чаще на одном было несколько цветов. Трещинки коры тоже подсвечивались. Это выглядело так, будто из дерева через них льется свет. Корневая система была чем-то средним между мочковой и стержневой. Корневые мочки деревьев простиралась в стороны немного ниже «пола», а стержни исчезали где-то внизу. Все корни светились. Кроме того, с их помощью все деревья были соединены между собой. Полугаллифрейка снова обернулась. Теперь такая же цветная панорама уже была за спиной.

Ливи подошла к ветвистому и, очевидно, старому дереву, которое светилось по большей части изумрудным цветом. Кончиками пальцев она провела по свесившейся ветке. Внезапно перед глазами мелькнули воспоминания о матери, о том, как они готовили с ней еду на кухне и пели. Ливи от неожиданности отпрянула от дерева. Но девушку захлестнуло чувство спокойствия. Она, казалось, физически ощущала заботу и защиту своей матери.  
Теория быстро сформировалась в голове красавицы и требовала подтверждения.  
Девушка нашла янтарное дерево. Прикосновение вернуло Ливию в торговый центр, куда они с Эйприл ходили развеяться. Воспоминание вызвало буйные эмоции и восторг. Тогда девушка почувствовала себя радостной и свободной.  
Теперь Оливию заинтересовал лазурный цвет. Дотронувшись до самой яркой и с чистым оттенком ветки, полугаллифрейка на мгновение провалилась в другое «место». Она оказалась прикована к столу. Сознание почти покинуло девушку, но она видела, как ей вводят в кровь какой-то препарат, по сути это был яд. За реакцией наблюдали, а потом вводили противоядие. Пределы возможностей организма изучала сама Виктория Экхарт. Оливия отпрянула от дерева, ощущая невыносимые страдания и внутреннюю боль, но при этом было кое-что еще — надежда на освобождение.  
После того как девушка отдышалась, она прошла немного дальше и, протянув руку вверх, провела ладонью по золотистой листве. Перед глазами всплыл их поцелуй с Лео, заставивший сердце биться сильнее. Столько любви, восхищения и уважения Олив не испытывала еще никогда.  
Сиреневая ветка раскрыла девушке тайну нахождения их с черепахами логова. Ливия испытала восхищение гениальностью маскировки дома и, в то же время, тревоги, если вдруг кто-то узнает его местоположение.  
Полностью пурпурное дерево показало Лив букет её кошмаров. Самым болезненным оказался тот, в котором черепах пытали. Девушку захлестнуло чувство ярости и страха.  
Серебро вернуло полугаллифрейку в ТАРДИС. Её случайные перемещения вызывали ощущение волшебства. Внезапная и безоговорная симпания ТАРДИС к Оливии могла свидетельствовать о невероятной удаче.  
Эти эксперименты доказали, что весь окружающий мир действительно является воплощением памяти и личности Олив.

Довольно долго разгуливая по своему саду, Ливи наткнулась на особо непонятное явление. Это была огромного диаметра дыра, каменные стенки которой создавали ощущение бездонного колодца. Тем не менее колодец был не бездонным, хотя и выглядел глубоким, как кратер вулкана. На самом дне красовалась объятая сиянием микросхема. Это точно была большая микросхема, по перпендикулярным пересечениям и прямоугольным изгибам которой бегали разноцветные огоньки.

В какой-то момент сияние стало усиливаться, пока колодец не наполнился бурлящей магмой. Непонятная вязкая жидкость будто просочилась через микросхему из-под земли, как грунтовые воды, и устремилась вверх. С первого взгляда субстанция не выглядела дружелюбной и, хотя была похожа на раскалённую магму, тепла почти не излучала, чего нельзя сказать про свет.

Оливия сделала несколько шагов в сторону от колодца, ожидая извержения инородной субстанции, которая в её мире была явно лишней. Наконец жидкость заполнила колодец до краёв, но не отважилась вытекать дальше. Она лишь поднялась в воздух и буквально выплюнула женский силуэт напротив Ливии.

Каштановые волосы незнакомки были собраны в пучок, при этом локоны спереди красиво оформляли лицо. Оно своей прямоугольной формой указывало на организаторский талант и ярко выраженную целеустремленность, а также свидетельствовало об интеллекте, чувствительности, уравновешенности и рассудительности. Светлая кожа подчеркивала аристократичную форму лица. Зеленые глаза с оливковым цветом, как у Оливии, смотрели на девушку с интересом. По форме миндалевидные, небольшие, но с широкими зрачками, «коровьи», они внушали доверие, говорили о работоспособности, надежности, терпении, логичном и методичном мышлении. Резкие черты лица смягчались почти прямыми, широкими и длинными бровями, создавая образ интеллектуальной, рассудительной и прямой личности. Немного дугообразные с плавным изломом, широкие вначале и с кончиком зауженной формы, линии стремились вверх, выдавая немного кокетливую натуру. Пропорциональный рот с загнутыми вверх уголками вызывал ассоциацию вечной улыбки. Это придавало образу девушке загадочности наряду с доброжелательностью и, возможно, открытостью. Пропорционально длинный, высокий нос дополнял изящный образ незнакомки. Вкупе с прямой переносицей, хорошо закруглённым кончиком, красивой формой крыльев и маленькими ноздрями, он указывал на властность и внутреннюю силу. Широкий высокий немного выпуклый лоб, как признак интеллекта, гармонично уравновешивался другими чертами лица. Немного острый подбородок символизировал остроумие и некоторую хитрость. Он также мог означать решительность, агрессивность и честолюбие.*¹  
Телосложение спортивное и атлетическое со слабо выраженной талией. Ростом девушка была совсем немного ниже Оливии, но также обладала стройными ногами. Незнакомка была одета в черный комплект, состоящий из облегающей футболки и совсем немного расклешенных брюк. Сверху был надет белый халат с золотистыми узорами, гармонично сочетающимися с окружающим миром. Такие же, но больше вертикальные, узоры украшали черный комплект.  
Можно было сказать, что внешне девушка выглядела соблазнительной и достаточно сексуальной, но все же все её черты лица вместе давали представление о коварстве, непокорности и некой хищности. Такой себе ангел снаружи и дьявол внутри.

Олив хотела начать диалог с женщиной, появившейся из субстанции, но не успела даже открыть рот, как та на неё набросилась. Эффект неожиданности дал результаты, и уже через несколько секунд незнакомка душила Ливи, которая отчаянно сопротивлялась. Но эта дамочка оказалась на удивление цепкой и хваткой. Её не получалось ни перекинуть через себя, ни ударить локтем или ногой, как попаданка проделывала с Майки или Донни. Оливия даже не могла что-то сказать, покуда каждая попытка набрать воздух для произнесения вопроса заканчивалась ещё большим удушением. Лицо девушки покраснело, а краски в глазах стали сгущаться. В этот момент Оливия собрала всю волю в кулак и из последних сил просто сбила незнакомку с ног, упав на неё. Противница ослабила хватку, и полугаллифрейка смогла вырваться.

— Кто ты такая? Я же тебе ничего не сделала! — удивилась Ливи.  
— Прости. Ты ни в чём не виновата, но только одна из нас сегодня сможет повести судьбу! — голос противницы был ледяным, лишённым эмоций, будто с Олив разговаривала компьютерная программа.  
— Но почему? Зачем? Что вообще происходит? — попаданка засыпала незнакомку вопросами, на которые та не собиралась отвечать. Впрочем, девушка очень быстро поняла, что противница явно сильнее, и принялась убегать, прячась за свои деревья.  
— Тебе твой жалкий мирок не поможет! Я просто уничтожу его за ненадобностью вместе с тобой, как поступала и ранее со всем мусором внутри МОЕЙ системы! — будто обожгла голосом женщина, которая кинулась вслед за Оливией. Вот только она даже не бежала. Неизвестная субстанция булькала под ногами, позволяя хозяйке в прямом смысле перетекать по поверхности, не двигая ногами. Когда обе попаданки приблизились к роще, незнакомка стала применять жидкость, чтобы получать информацию из деревьев.

Поняв это, Оливия принялась за поиски тех своих воспоминаний, которые необходимо было скрыть любой ценой.  
— Хотя, знаешь, в твоём мире есть и полезная информация, поэтому я, пожалуй, сначала всё тут хорошенько изучу, перед тем как уничтожить.  
— Но зачем ты это делаешь?  
— Так надо! Ничего личного, подруга, но так надо!

Наконец Ливи нашла сиренево-золотистое стройное дерево, хранящее воспоминание о местонахождении их с черепахами дома. Но на этом же дереве было и другое воспоминание, от которого избавляться не хотелось. Олив бы с радостью переживала бы этот момент снова и снова, но враг уже подбирался. Времени было в обрез, поэтому пришлось действовать быстро и жестко. Проглотив выступившую слезу, девушка вырвала, на удивление легко и без применения нечеловеческих усилий, дерево с корнем. Оно тут же высохло в руках хозяйки и рассыпалось хлопьями, поэтому груз воспоминаний даже не чувствовался.

В следующий момент Оливию передёрнуло от нестерпимой боли, пронесшейся по всему телу. Девушка упала, вновь оказавшись без сознания.

*******

— ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛО?! — отпихнув лидера, темперамент влетел в будку и схватил Доктора за грудки, приподняв над полом.  
— Не имею понятия, — спокойно и как-то даже равнодушно ответил седоволосый мужчина. Его действительно не удивила реакция черепахи в красном.  
— Отпусти его, Раф! — Леонардо приблизился и положил руку на плечо брата, пытаясь остудить пыл. Ему самому было очень нехорошо, но он виноватых не искал, ибо знал настоящего виновника. — Не думаю, что произошедшее — это его рук дело. Он не дал нам распылиться на атомы.

Бунтарь еще больше приблизил лицо повелителя к своему, приподнимая того выше. Сузив глаза от гнева, он, казалось, прожигал взглядом галлифрейца. Но внезапно черепаха отпустил его, фыркнув, и отошел на безопасное для Доктора расстояние. У него определенно в руках появился зуд, сигнализирующий о том, что кулак может встретиться с чьим-то лицом. Уходить из комнаты управления он тоже не собирался, потому что выходки ТАРДИС окончательно уведут опору из-под ног. Темперамент за своими эмоциями не осознавал, что межпространственно-временной живой корабль уже отреагировал на случившееся, будучи связанным с самим Доктором. И шутить в таком случае ТАРДИС просто бы не посмела. Даже при всем её необычном отношении к происходящему и чувстве юмора. Она испытала к Оливии симпатию. Возможно, как раз потому… потому что, как сказал её Доктор… потому что она была устойчива к телепатическим полям. Эта аномалия была чем-то новым, а поэтому парочка самых чокнутых во Вселенной находила это замечательным.

Рафаэль сильно переживал по поводу случившегося. Его больше всех насторожила сцена прощания девушки. Он четко понимал, что это была не Оливия, потому что она бы никогда так с ними не поступила, бросив умирать. И так она бы не поступила с Лео, потому что всегда относилась к нему очень тепло. Мутанту хотелось взвыть по причине того, что в какой-то момент ему незнакомка даже понравилась. Это было неправильным, по его мнению.

Донателло замер на входе, увидев, как Рафаэль пытается сорвать злость на отце Ливи. И хотя непосредственно в драке он не участвовал, но эмпатически ощущал общую досаду и подавленность. Он всю дорогу пытался снова и снова проанализировать события, сопоставить факты и найти ответы. Шоком состояние девушки не было. Тут было два очевидных варианта: либо это вовсе не Ливи, и что-то заняло её место, либо это часть её личности, как результат всех издевательств над сознанием, проснулась от подключения к компьютеру. Его не меньше волновал вопрос о том, куда подевалась Оливия. Может, эта незнакомая личность вытеснила её на затворки мозга? А может, сестру просто стерли? Умник надеялся хотя бы на третий вариант. Был он куда оптимистичней, хотя не менее трудоемкий. Пока умник размышлял, ситуация пришла в норму, относительную норму. По крайней мере, его старший брат не желал проверить, насколько крепкое тело у повелителя времени.

Микеланджело пребывал в состоянии шока, наверное, сильнее остальных. Казалось, самый веселый и адаптированный к окружающему миру черепаха способен был справиться с происходящим, но по факту оказалось, что это совсем не так. Его до глубины души резанул факт предпочтения Оливкой Леонардо. Нет, он не собирался ссориться из-за девушки с братом. Просто это было очень печально. Уже вторая девушка доставалась кому-то еще. Но если с этим он мог примириться, то с внезапным превращением сестрицы во врага — просто не мог. Ему казалось, что все это сон, и ему отчаянно хотелось проснуться. Ему хотелось, чтобы прошедшие сутки оказались сном. Удивительным, но лучше сном, нежели такой ужасной правдой. Его чувство юмора, ранее помахавшее ручкой, устроившись при этом пить чай где-то в закоулках мозга, уже возвращалось в строй. Оно лишь ждало удачного момента.

Сказать, что Леонардо было очень больно — это значит не сказать ничего. Его любимая просто внезапно исчезла, оставив лишь приятные воспоминания. Новая личность была агрессивная, язвительная, острая на язык, жестокая, еще более своевольная, немного безумная, но очень умная. Лидер, в отличие от Рафа, не искал виновных. Он знал, что произошедшее — это результат его ошибки. Стоило выдернуть Олив из кресла, когда у него появились сомнения. Раф бы так сделал! Отчаянно синеглазый старался думать, что все случившееся можно вернуть. Для начала стоило отправиться за той псевдо-Оливией.

Доктор сделал все, что мог, в возникшей ситуации, но знал, что мог бы больше. Он что-то упускал и отступать не собирался. Выходку Рафаэля он ждал и не препятствовал. Чему научила его Вселенная, так это тому, что все абсолютно разные.  
Краснобанданный был из тех, кто выплескивает свой гнев, негодование, обиду и ярость на кого-то. Галлифреец решил просто не препятствовать, потому что братья Рафаэля не дадут тому совершить ошибку.  
Реакция Леонардо следовала как по часам. Но от взгляда мужчины не укрылась та боль, которую испытывал мутант. Доктор еще в их доме видел, что Оливия и Леонардо симпатизируют друг другу. И Доктор не понаслышке знал, каково это терять родных и близких, любимых.  
Донателло, который Доктору с каждым мгновением нравился все больше и больше, тоже не удивлял галлифреца. По черепашьему взгляду, направленному куда-то вдаль, мужчина видел, как умник пытается рационально мыслить и создать теорию, составить план. Он в чем-то был очень похож на самого Доктора в некоторых его инкарнациях.  
Микеланджело куда больше удивил галлифрейца. Он ожидал увидеть не растерянную черепашку, а все того же шутника. Неужели Доктор мог ошибаться, или тут присутствовали какие-то неизвестные детали? Но мужчина считал, что с потрясением мутант тоже справится, как и остальные. И оказался прав.

— Доктор, какой у вас план? — наконец тишина была нарушена обеспокоенным голосом мастера катан.  
— Все просто. Нам надо…  
— Нам надо идти за Лив! Или как там её? — отозвался Рафаэль. В его голосе сквозила злость и нетерпение.  
— Раф, о, да ты явно запал на ту штучку! — пошутил мастер нунчак.  
— Иди сюда, придурок! — мастер сай без сай повернулся и угрожающе посмотрел на младшего брата. — Я тебе сейчас устрою!

Мутант размял свои кулаки, похрустев суставами для большего устрашения. Он медленно направился к Микеланджело. Тот времени не терял и спрятался за консолью. Рафаэль бросился за братом, но тот все время оказывался на противоположной стороне. Доктору, Донателло и Леонардо пришлось практически прижаться к поручням, чтобы не оказаться на пути двух черепах.

— Ты на неё запал, бро! — выкрикнул Майки и взбежал на второй уровень по лестнице. Рафаэль бросился за ним. — Наш Раф любит девочек, которые могут уложить его на панцирь.  
«Ой, зря он так», — эта мысль возникла у всех остальных присутствующих. Конечно, в разной интерпретации и с разным набором слов, но суть была именно такая.

Весь балаган закончился тем, что Рафаэлю все же удалось поймать брата. Он сделал это только потому, что шутник зазевался, подшучивая над братом. Темперамент сбил Майки с ног и занес кулак для очень сильного удара. В этот момент его сознание вовсе отказывалось работать нормально. Все перед глазами плыло. Когда сильные руки с двух сторон оттащили его от младшего, лишь тогда он осознал, что собирался сделать. Мог ли он винить Майки за то, что тот был Майки, то есть занозой в панцире, постоянно подшучивающей над ним? Нет. Во многих случаях их с братом отношения были теплые, и выходки Микеланджело воспринимались куда спокойнее. Но мастеру сай сейчас было нелегко, и такой едкий комментарий по поводу флирта незнакомки с ним окончательно добил остатки самоконтроля.

— Прекратили оба! — медленно и с расстановкой сказал Доктор. Его голос звучал властно и холодно, что привело в чувства бунтаря не хуже ледяного душа. — Микеланджело, не время шутить. Рафаэль! Не стоит стирать грань между другом и врагом.

Леонардо оглянулся и благодарно посмотрел на галлифрейца, который продолжал стоять у пульта. Странно, но он не испытал той ревности к лидерству, которая была ранее. Мастер катан внезапно почувствовал, как на самом деле им не хватает Олив. Она бы так же легко образумила брата. Почему-то, даже потакая ему, она умудрялась сохранять контроль. Это лидеру в ней нравилось не меньше. Да, Майки поступил необдуманно, начав провоцировать бунтаря, но, опять-таки, его тоже винить синебанданный не мог. Каждый справлялся с шоком и стрессом по-своему.

Тяжело дышащий Раф, осознав, что он собирался делать, ощутил невыносимый стыд. Он вздохнул и пробормотал:  
— Я все. Отпустите, — когда братья освободили его из захвата, он приблизился к Микеланджело.

Тот, еще пребывая в шоке, сидел на полу. Когда брат к нему приблизился, то он опасливо отодвинулся. Черепаха тоже понимал, что перегнул палку. Но вернуть время вспять в машине времени он никаким боком не мог. Это звучало очень иронично.

— Прости. Я… просто… Не трогай меня пока.  
— И ты меня прости, бро. Я не думал, что… — Они пожали друг другу руки.

— Надеюсь, вы закончили терять время понапрасну. Теперь продолжим, потому что на счету каждая секунда.  
— Доктор, прости, что перебиваю. Мы можем вернуться совсем немного во времени и исправить ситуацию? — спросил гений у галлифрейца.  
— Нет.  
— Я так понимаю, что дело в пространственно-временном континууме?  
— Да. Но еще дело в том, что происходящее является фиксированной точкой. Произошедшее не может быть изменено.  
— Откуда вы это знаете? — задал вопрос лидер.

Доктор вкратце рассказал о том, как в истории могут быть события, которые можно с легкостью менять, но есть такие, которых практически невозможно избежать.

— Любое вмешательство в фиксированную точку ведет к более худшим последствиям. Роза как-то пыталась спасти своего отца, и в результате появились твари из другого измерения.  
— А кто такая… — но Микеланджело не успел задать вопрос, потому что рот ему заткнул Леонардо.  
— Итак, возвращаемся к нашему плану, — казалось, Доктор от упоминания своей любимой после стольких лет оставался совершенно спокойным. Он проигнорировал шутника и продолжил: — Оливия перегрузила генератор, заставив тот работать на полную мощность, она опустошила аккумуляторы, — он поднятой рукой пресек очевидные вопросы и продолжил: — Все для того, чтобы телепортироваться на Землю. Я не знаю, что ей нужно, но за ней пока отправляться нельзя. Нам надо снова запустить генератор.  
— Но если аккумуляторы разряжены, то как это сделать? — на секунду гений в фиолетовой повязке озадачился, но тут же подскочил. — ТАРДИС! Можно подпитать генератор, пока система не начнет работать сама.  
— Верно, — Доктор улыбнулся и показал большие пальцы. — Но еще более важно то, что ТАРДИС подключится к компьютеру напрямую, и мне не придется садиться в кресло… — а шепотом добавил: — Надеюсь.

Это «Надеюсь» потонуло в свистяще-воющем звуке работающей будки, потому что пока повелитель времени говорил, то что-то настраивал на консоли и дернул рычаг.  
Будка исчезла, создавая вокруг себя воздушный вихрь. Она переместилась в генераторную. Мимо неё пробежал Доктор, освещающий свой путь отверткой. Он бросил озадаченный взгляд на свою машину. Он четко понял, что произошло, и не терял ни секунды.  
Первый повелитель времени уже скрывался в дверном проеме, как дверь ТАРДИС открылась. Из неё уже выбегал второй Доктор, тащивший на себе кабель и разматывавший его по дороге. За ним следовал изобретатель, делая то же самое. Леонардо и Микеланджело освещали путь фонарями.

Некоторое время спустя в комплексе появился свет, была налажена система искусственной гравитации, система генерирования атмосферы и другие жизненно важные системы, как, например, система поддержания жизнедеятельности биологических компонентов в комнате управления и в лаборатории.  
Теперь Доктор имел параллельный доступ ко всей системе, он мог просмотреть логи и даже узнать точные координаты, куда телепортировалась Оливия.  
Повелитель времени проверял, не пострадали ли от заминки в энергоснабжении мозги. Оказалось, что нет. Даже без осуществляющего питания и поддержки жизнедеятельности нанороботы, будучи частью системы, выполняли свою работу. Но если бы псевдо-Оливия создала какой-то электромагнитный импульс и вырубила их, то система была бы потеряна навсегда. Доктор привык, что балансирует на краю пропасти.

*******

Внезапно раздалась сигнализация. ТАРДИС отчаянно била в колокола, пытаясь что-то сказать путешественникам.

— Доктор! Что произошло? — Донателло, до этого убедившись в исправности системы, уже вбегал в будку.  
— Не знаю! — орал мужчина, перекрикивая свою старушку. Когда ему удалось выключить звук системы, он нежно погладил панель. — Я знаю, тебе непросто.  
— И все же? Я проверил генератор и все системы. Работа налажена. Что теперь?  
— У нас есть куча вопросов и новые проблемы.  
— Какие? — рядом уже находился Леонардо. Он и его братья все время помогали гениям разобрать устроенный Оливией беспорядок.  
— Например… ТАРДИС нашла Хранилище данных. Очень странное хранилище, из которого вынуть что-то не является возможным, — Доктор тыкал по кнопкам, а картинки быстро сменялись. Это дало возможность скрыть один интересный факт до наступления нужного момента.  
— Это как мусорная корзина. Но без возможности восстановления, — фиолетовобанданный заглянул в монитор через плечо Доктора.  
— Верно. И по логам туда был отправлен огромный массив данных.  
— Подумать только, аналогичное киберпространство. Ещё и одинаковая частота. Но вот фаза! «Корзина» всегда опаздывает на полфазы от оригинала, поэтому из оригинала в неё попасть можно, а вот обратно нет, — галлифреец старался быстро на пальцах объяснить всё Леонардо и Микеланджело.  
— Может… — но мастер посоха не успел выразить свою мысль.  
— Не надо.  
— Но…  
— Я понял, но не надо. Мы не знаем, что вселилось в Оливию, вдруг там есть ещё что-то такое? Не думаю, что будет уместным потерять ещё одного из нас по глупости. Создатели изолировали этот сегмент от оригинала, и у них была на то причина. Хоть я и не знаю какая, — галлифреец надеялся, что Донателло тоже его поймет и не будет озвучивать надежду. Строить теории на ней именно сейчас было бы слишком рискованно.  
— У вас тут тайны, да? — грозно повис над гениями темперамент.  
— Нет, Раф, просто мы не хотим озвучивать мысль, пока сами до конца не разберемся, — Донателло уже начал понимать, почему Доктор так поступает.  
— Мне нужно в кресло.  
— Нет, — отрезал Леонардо.  
— Что, прости? — Доктор неожиданно замер и озадаченно уставился на мутанта, сложившего руки на уровне груди. Он не ожидал, что юнец настолько обнаглеет и начнет диктовать свои условия.  
— Если с вами случится то же, что и с Олив, то шансов вообще никаких не будет.  
— Леонардо, ты прав, но опасности нет. ТАРДИС контролирует большую часть функций системы. Поэтому риск слишком мал. А попробовать стоит.

Доктора откровенно разозлило, что им пытается командовать паренек, у которого еще слишком мало жизненного опыта. С другой стороны, ему нравилась настойчивость и смелость лидера. Повелитель времени мог просто наплевать на черепах и сделать так, как считал нужным, но решил пойти на диалог. В груди тепло грела надежда, и он всеми силами пытался скрыть свой порыв. На помощь пришли доводы, которые основательно разбили аргументы Леонардо. Поэтому тот отступил.

В зале стояла тишина, служившая для каждого ярким напоминанием о недавних событиях. Доктор быстро приблизился и сел в кресло. На этот раз к сидящему присоединился лишь пучок нитей: к голове, шее и спине.  
Доктор ощутил покалывание и щекотку. Тут же ему показалось, что он существует во многих местах сразу. Как он и предполагал, он оставался в сознании и мог общаться с черепахами. Но в то же время он четко осознавал себя внутри компьютера.  
Ко всем чувствам добавилось множество новых. Доктор почувствовал себя огромным комплексом. И только сейчас он понимал, что ошибался.

Осознавать себя в нескольких местах одновременно, видеть сразу несколько разных «миров» для повелителя времени не было новым. Доктор мог переживать в одночасье несколько разных вариантов событий, иногда даже видеть разные слои одной реальности. Это умение он научился включать и выключать при необходимости, потому что данное действие отнимает много психических сил. Доктор полностью осознавал себя сидящим в кресле и разговаривающим с черепахами, но в то же время его сознание находилось в другом месте.

Это был громадный, но имеющий пределы мир. Он располагался на шестиугольной правильной платформе. Сверху находилась такая же платформа, являвшая собой потолок. Шесть стен ограничивали киберпространство по сторонам. Пол, потолок и стены имели бело-серый цвет и с виду были похожи на плату. Дорожки золотого цвета петляли, но не пересекались, даже с учетом огромной сложности узора. Они соединяли между собой столбы.

Эти колонны пространства были соединены между собой ниткой света по прямой и отзеркаливали друг друга. По форме они походили на скрученную в спираль шестиугольную призму высотой в десять раз больше человека и толщиной чуть более 3 футов (до 1 метра). Сверху столб заканчивался полусферой. В этой выступающей полусфере собиралась энергия в сгусток, который выглядел как атом. Частицы, как электроны, вращались вокруг атомного ядра на огромной скорости так, будто ядро было помещено в сферу.

Шар, достигнув определенного размера и яркости, отделялся от завершения колонны и летел по еле заметной нитке света к такой же зеркальной спиральной призме с полусферой. Если такой столб стоял на полу, то светящийся клубок энергии двигался строго вверх. Достигнув наконечника колонны, энергия задерживалась, яркость её падала, и пучок света гаснул. Эдакие отдаватель и приемник. Частота и скорость «атомов» была везде разной. Но все же в киберпространстве сохранялся некий, хоть и сложный, порядок.  
Кроме столбов с выпуклыми полусферами, во всем пространстве находились столбики поменьше высотой полтора роста человека, но с окончанием в виде вогнутой поверхности. Но они также отдавали и принимали «атомы» света.  
Спиральные призмы занимали пол, стены, потолок. Во всем пространстве было неисчислимое количество таких «деталек». Весь этот массив данных непрерывно курсировал в видимом спектре.

Да, Доктор сообразил сразу, что сферы являются данными, которые непрерывно курсируют в системе. Если проводить аналогию с компьютером, то шар — это может быть как бит, как байт, или даже терабайт какой-то информации. Если же проводить аналогию с мозгом человека, то пучки энергии — это импульсы между нейронами.

Галлифреец переместился к стене и тронул её рукой. На вид прочная, она поддалась, и Доктор пересек преграду легко, будто её и не было. Доктор оказался точно в таком же секторе, как предыдущий, но внезапно стена за спиной уплотнилась. Гравитация действовала в комнате так, что мужчина оказался лежащим на стене, которая теперь была для него полом.  
Следующая «комната» имела гравитацию на соседней стене. Еще одна — и полом оказался потолок. Еще один сектор — и пришлось пролететь всю высоту сектора и встретиться с полом. Но падение оказалось вовсе не болезненным, поскольку в 3-4 футах (в метре) от поверхности тело зависло, давая возможность плавно приземлиться.

Доктор не был бы Доктором если бы не стремился изучить мир, в котором находился. Так что он продолжал перемещаться по секторам до тех пор, пока не наткнулся на твердую стену, сквозь которую уже пройти не удалось. Она была такая же, как и остальные, но основной цвет был темно-серый. На таких стенах находились большие отверстия с заслонками, сквозь которые проникала новая информация в киберпространство и выгружалась из него — виртуальные образы портов входа и выхода.

Мужчина вкратце рассказал черепахам, что представляет себе система, к которой он подключился.  
— Этот кибермир очень похож на раннюю версию нашей галлифрейской Матрицы.  
— А что это такое? — спросил Донателло, озвучивая интерес свой и остальных.  
Доктор начал свою лекцию.  
— Сказать, что Матрица — это суперкомпьютер, означало ничего не сказать. Канцлер Боруса как-то дал такое определение: «Матрица есть совокупность всего самого важного — вся информация, которая собрана и сохранена, вся информация, которая может быть собрана и сохранена, отпечатки личностей сотен Повелителей Времени и их Президентов, их избранных Президентов. Это станет частью вас, так как вы станете частью его».  
— И все же это не поясняет сути этого… объекта, — подметил Леонардо.  
— Верно. Матрица — это сложный межпространственный объект, созданный на Галлифрее. Это целая микровселенная, которая физически находится на Галлифрее и расположена под Паноптикумом в Цитадели.

Матрицу окружает Обитель. Она является по сути файрволлом в виде лабиринта крытых арочных галерей с курсирующими Призраками Обители (плененные далеки, киберлюди, Плачущие Ангелы и даже сами Повелители Времени). Доктор называл это место Адом Повелителей Времени.

— То есть образы всех когда-либо живущих личностей продолжают жить в этом киберпространстве? — фантазия изобретателя уже рисовала этот необычный мир с его такими же необычными законами.  
— Ты на правильном пути, Донателло.  
— Как же все-таки этот объект выглядит?  
— Контроль, создание или изменение законов Матрицы зависят от воли пользователя, его желания и ресурсов организма. Визуально каждый Повелитель Времени видел Матрицу собственным, уникальным образом. Смоделированная реальность живыми существами может восприниматься как самая обычная реальность, с которой они привыкли взаимодействовать, со всеми им доступными сферами ощущений и органами чувств. Но может и выглядеть совершенно непривычно, например, как сюрреалистичный сон. Или как обволакивающая темнота, расчерченная линиями света. Или из одного перемениться в другое, — Доктор сделал паузу и выдохнул. — Получается, что еще задолго до наступления Эры Рассилона, когда наука взлетела вверх, уже были какие-то наработки этой сложной технологии, — не давая вставить черепахам и словечка, галлифреец продолжил: — Хотя тут по большей части пространство похоже на компьютерное и явно не настолько гибкое в плане моделирования, но работа с образами личностей мало чем отличается от изобретенной Омегой, Рассилоном и Другим, — предвидя новые вопросы, Доктор уже ответил: — Это основатели цивилизации Повелителей Времени.  
— Да, не думаю, что сейчас есть время углубляться в эту тему, — успокоившийся Рафаэль уже жаждал узнать что-то действительно важное, но недовольство все-таки сквозило в его голосе.

— Согласен. У нас есть дела поважнее. Например, это вовсе не база и не комплекс. Это корабль.  
Удивленные возгласы и вопросы раздались в комнате управления.  
— Я не могу найти данных, почему произошла авария, но это действительно корабль древних галлифрейцев. В обществе, управляемом Пифиями, ученые оказались в затруднительном положении. Они собрались, построили корабль и отправились в путешествие по Вселенной.  
— Так вот откуда неизвестные технологии! — раздался воодушевленный возглас. — Видимо, ученые контактировали с другими расами и перенимали их, интегрировали.  
— Верно, Донателло, — Доктор кивнул изобретателю. — Их путь был долог, потому что двигатели развивают досветовые и световые скорости. Предполагаю, что корабль прошел Солнечную Систему на автопилоте и, встретившись с астероидным полем, пострадал, — Доктор махнул рукой, и проекторы изобразили трехмерную модель участка Солнечной Системы с астероидным полем, орбитами Марса, Земли, Венеры и Меркурия. В центре горела желтая звезда. — Если бы в то время на пути дрейфующего корабля попался Марс, то корабль упал бы на него, но притяжение Солнца повело его дальше по дуге. Можно ли считать случайностью, что корабль прилунился? — в глазах галлифрейца запрыгали озорные огоньки.  
— Нет. Посмотрите. Он бы упал на темной стороне Луны, — даже Леонардо сообразил, что во всем этом было что-то необычное.  
— Именно! Значит, его посадили. Видимо, пилот, если он был жив тогда, решил, что вход в атмосферу Земли будет небезопасен. Оставался лишь спутник.  
— Такая система должна иметь искусственный интеллект, дабы среагировать в случае, если экипаж это сделать не сможет, — предположил умник  
— Все верно. Но система была под руководством не ИИ, а разума. Именно поэтому на корабле и есть органические компоненты.  
— Органические компоненты? Мозги! — вклинился Микеланджело, которого от сказанного передернуло.  
— Да.  
— И где этот чертов разум сейчас? — сердито спросил Рафаэль, поскольку вся эта научно-фантастическая лекция уже сидела у него в печенках.  
— Не знаю. Возможно… — начал было Доктор.  
— …он в Хранилище. Или… — продолжил повелитель времени.  
— …он в теле Оливии, — наконец договорил галлифреец.

В зале повисла долгая и мучительная тишина.

*******

Оливии снова пришлось пережить предыдущий умопомрачительный тошнотворный опыт. Но теперь она испытала болезненность приземления спиной на кучу чего-то очень твердого. Не открывая глаз, девушка проверила, не сломано ли чего-нибудь. К счастью, кроме ушибов, больше ничего не обнаружилось. Ливия встала и осмотрелась. Она стояла на огроменной, высотой со среднее здание, куче мусора, состоявшей из каких-то приборов, компонентов неизвестных машин и даже кусков зданий. Таких куч по городу было много. Некоторые даже скрывали отдельные здания.

Окружающий мир предстал перед глазами Олив в виде города, похожего на Нью-Йорк, а точнее на Манхеттэн. Вместо Всемирного торгового центра 1, Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, Крайслер-билдинг, Нью-Йорк-Таймс-билдинг, 40 на Уолл-стрит и других небоскребов были соответствующие высотные здания в виде скрученной по спирали шестиугольные призмы с полусферическим навершием. Некоторые были изъедены временем, и сквозь разрушенную оболочку проглядывались целые этажи. Некоторые были целее, но тем не менее покосившиеся. Ливи все еще пребывала в шоке. Она пыталась всеми силами заставить себя проснуться, даже ущипнула для надежности. Но это не получалось.

Внезапно девушка увидела движение внизу, и она начала спускаться. Спуск был осторожным и медленным из-за этого, но девушке удалось достичь земли. Теперь ей предстояла встреча с тем, кто привлек её внимание.

Это были какие-то гуманоиды, очень похожие на людей. Они двигались медленно и неестественно. Девушка приблизилась и спряталась за удачно подвернувшийся кусок упавшего здания. Здешние обитатели оказались похожи на зомби. Но в местах, где привычно слезала и разлагалась плоть, находились участки, похожие на платы. Они были светло-серого цвета с золотыми дорожками. Лив поморгала, пытаясь убедиться, что все это ей не мерещится. Пребывая в шоке, она все-таки обнаружила, что рефлексы работают хорошо, так как шорох за спиной был услышан. Оливка быстро оглянулась, но никого не увидела. Полугаллифрейка повернулась обратно с намерением продолжить наблюдение. Но удивительным образом местоположение девушки все равно было раскрыто, поскольку внезапно перед ней возникло одно из существ. Оно схватило её за плечи и прохрипело:  
— Кто я? Где я? — голос существа был похож на самый обычный, но в то же время он искажался, как механический или роботизированный. Зомби сильнее сжал ладони, делая Ливии очень больно.

Девушка ударила по схватившим её рукам своими сверху, освобождаясь от железной хватки. Не совсем соображая, куда направляется, она побежала к ближайшему спиральному зданию. Ей пришлось подняться по лестнице двадцать этажей до момента, когда она наткнулась на полуразрушенную часть, позволяющую наблюдать город с высоты. Внезапно она развернулась, схватила руку, направленную к её плечу, и вывернула так, что её обладатель еле сдержал крик боли.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — прошептал незнакомец, болезненно перекосив лицо.  
— Да? Ну, посмотрим, — Оливия отпустила неизвестного, но была готова защищаться в случае его внезапной атаки. — Кто ты?  
— Меня зовут Грехаустрад*².  
— Оливия.  
— Тебя тоже стерли? Не уверен, но тебя я не помню в нашей группе.  
— Какой еще группе?  
— Ясно, это долгий разговор. Давай поднимемся выше. Другие не забираются высоко, а сломанный пролет тем более им помешает до нас добраться.  
— Веди, — кивнула девушка.

Незнакомец привел Ливию в уцелевшие апартаменты. Ничем не примечательная комната с окном наружу, кроватью, креслом, рабочим столом, заваленным чертежами. Все выполнено в ультрасовременном стиле — металл, пластик и стекло. Интерьер Оливию мало интересовал. Она лишь обошла и осмотрела апартаменты, оценивая пути отхода в случае нападения и места, где можно было укрыться. Жилье ей казалось надежным. Хозяин предложил девушке выпить, но она отказалась.

Внешность у Грехаустрада была типичной для интеллектуала: удлинённое лицо; голубые проницательные глаза; небольшой рот с тонкими губами; костлявый длинный нос, присущий гордым и высокомерным личностям; нахмуренные густые, немного нависающие брови выдавали в собеседнике личность решительную и упрямую. Присутствовала небольшая небритость на лице. Все это создавало образ недовольного индивидуума, обладающего высоким интеллектом и с нетерпеливой натурой. Одет он был похоже с ранее встреченной мадам. На щеке также был шрам, обнажающий все те же «микросхемные внутренности».*²

— Давай ближе к делу. Кто ты? Что это за мир? И как отсюда выбраться?  
— Ну что ж, отвечу по порядку. Я ученый. Специализировался на медицине, — он сделал паузу, ожидая вопросов, но их не последовало. Мужчина решил ответить на следующий вопрос. — Этот мир — это Хранилище. Но куда более емкое название «Свалка» или «Мусорка». Хочешь, можешь называть это как угодно. Потому что теперь оно станет твоим домом до момента, пока ты медленно не начнёшь исчезать.  
— Исчезать? — на лице девушки отразилась гримаса непонимания.  
— Да. Объем Хранилища ограничен. При попадании сюда новой информации самая старая удаляется.  
— То есть все эти зомби были…  
— …были полноценными личностями.  
— И когда часть данных стирается, то появляются все эти увечия, да? — Ливия кивнула головой, указывая на шрам. Собеседних лишь кивнул.  
Этот факт поразил Олив до глубины души.  
— Получается, это мое прибытие сделало их такими? — удрученный вид девушка даже не пыталась спрятать.  
— Нет. Мира сюда давно сваливает ненужное, — поспешил успокоить гостью Грехаустрад.  
— Мира?  
— Это разум, управляющий нашим кораблем.

Далее Грехаустрад рассказал, как во времена правления первых Пифий некоторые галлифрейцы начали ставить под сомнение положение вещей, которые были приняты в обществе. Предрассудки и суеверия мало интересовали деятелей науки, приверженцев формировавшейся доктрины, теорий, фактов и экспериментов. Они назвали себя учеными и стремились развиваться. Но их взгляды разделили немногие. Чтобы не вызвать волнений и не быть задавленными правящим режимом, научные деятели создали исследовательский корабль и отправились изучать просторы Вселенной. Их набралось до пятидесяти. Мужчины и женщины разных вековых категорий отправились в неизведанные просторы космоса, дабы осуществить свою мечту, общую мечту. Они хотели найти пригодный мир и создать новую расу, новое мирное общество, построенное на науке.

Удаляясь в глубины космоса подальше от Галлифрея, члены экипажа так и не узнали, что потом на их планете развили-таки науку, создавали оружие, и под конец правления последних пифий Галлифрей стал центром огромной империи. До эры путешествий во времени галлифрейцы активно участвовали в политических конфликтах, они проявляли интерес к изучению Вселенной, изобретали невероятное оружие. Таким образом идея, основателем которой являлась группа отступников, все же воплотилась в жизнь. Но они так и не узнали об этом. По иронии судьбы даже Оливия не смогла утешить мужчину тем, что именно их фракция подтолкнула общество к развитию.

Долго путешествуя и контактируя с самыми разными и необычными расами, галлифрейцы набирались новых знаний и модифицировали свой корабль. Сотрудничество с другими более или менее развитыми цивилизациями медленно приближало команду ученых к исполнению своей смелой, хотя в какой-то степени абсурдной, мечты.

Инопланетные технологии вызвали интерес у Оливии. Грехаустрад рассказал о них подробнее. Например, про усовершенствованную систему сканирования. Радиус сканеров позволял охватить всю звездную систему. Или про щит, позволяющий отразить практически любое оружие. Режим стелс делал корабль не только визуально невидимым, но и невидимым для вражеских сканеров. Кроме этого, последовали выкладки в изучении ксенобиологии, генетики и многого другого. Ученый так давно ни с кем не разговаривал, что из него полился нескончаемый поток информации. Олив такое положение вещей даже помогло лучше разобраться в ситуации.

И вот разговор дошел до момента, когда Грехаустраду пришлось объяснить, как галлифрейцы попали сюда, в киберпространство. Оказалось, все было как нельзя проще. Каждое живое существо понимает, что рано или поздно приходит смерть. Но группа ученых не хотела мириться с таким естественным положением вещей, потому что до воплощения сумасшедшей идеи было еще далеко. Наравне с исследованиями в области терраформирования, генетической инженерии и психологии, проводилось изучение сознания, разума и личности. Как раз изыскания в этих областях позволили ученым сохранить себя в цифровом виде и продолжить работу даже после смерти тела. Кресло в комнате управления являлось не только способом соединения с Системой, предназначенного для пилота, но и служило портом для копирования личности.

Тогда Оливия рассказала про то, что с ней произошло в период от прибытия на корабль и вплоть до попадания в Хранилище. Ученый тактично и в подробностях объяснил, что её мозг был вычищен, при этом личность была скопирована в Систему. Вот откуда у Оливии были такие неприятные ощущения и чувство, будто она умерла. Потому что в какой-то момент так оно и было. Почему потом Мира выбросила девушку на Свалку, Грехаустрад не мог сказать.

У девушки возник вопрос о том, кто такая сама Мира. Мужчина рассказал, что ученые попали в Хранилище частично по своей вине, частично из-за этой особи. Мнение некогда дружного коллектива в какой-то момент разделилось. Одни хотели вести исследования по выращиванию тел, чтобы вернуть свои личности в физическую оболочку, а другие считали, что высшей формой существования является та, в которой они находятся в данный момент. Первые убеждали, что жизнь в киберпространстве может быть промежуточным состоянием или возможна при особой необходимости, но никак не основным и единственно правильным. Их аргументом было тот факт, что если откажут рабочие компоненты Системы или если просто кто-то выключит питание, то само киберпространство перестанет существовать. Вторым, скорее всего, нравилось ощущать себя богами в своем виртуальном мире.  
В общем, именно этот конфликт интересов внутри Системы стал причиной поломки корабля из-за потери контроля. Каждый тащил управление на себя, и судно угодило под удар в астероидном поле.

Мира, будучи самой младшей и сознательной, придерживалась мнения первой группировки. Она быстро поняла, что множество личностей начинают безуметь от длительного пребывания вместе и разрушаться из-за непривычного вида существования. Это оказалась недоработка в технологии. Чтобы не рисковать, галлифрейка выбросила всех в Мусорку, дабы сохранить Проект и продолжить в одиночку исследования. Что было дальше, ученый не знал. Он поддерживал решение молодой ученой, которая начинала при жизни как ассистентка руководителя проекта. Грехаустрад только в одном был не согласен — стоило отключить Хранилище и дать спокойно умереть всем, кто в нем находился. Такое примитивное и жуткое существование походило на самую настоящую пытку.

Дальше Оливию заинтересовало Хранилище. Галлифрейцы создавали его как место, куда скидывалась ненужная информация. Действительно, как самая настоящая мусорная корзина, из которой можно было вынуть в любой момент по ошибке выброшенный листок с расчетами. Но потом, во избежание проникновения ученых в Систему посредством уязвимостей, брешей или сбоев, Мира изменила фазу, и теперь из Свалки выхода не было.

*******

Сначала услышанное Оливия переваривала внешне спокойно. Перспектива стать таким зомби, как те внизу, и забыть, кто она такая, в какой-то момент выбила остатки благоразумия девушки. Вдруг она сорвалась с места и побежала. Бежала Лив все выше и выше, пока не достигла верхнего этажа. Слезы градом катились из глаз, плечи вздрагивали, в груди кололо и давило. Ей хотелось закричать, завыть…  
Ученый рассказал, что все личности в Мусорке чувствуют друг друга, поэтому убегать от них можно, но рано или поздно тебя находят. Все живые тянутся к живым. Именно поэтому для себя Грехаустрад выбрал труднодоступное место. Лишний шум мог привлечь зомби, поэтому она прикусила кулак, дабы не закричать, и согнулась пополам так, будто её поразило какое-то невидимое оружие.

Оливия находилась на грани отчаяния. Она просто не могла поверить в реальность того, что происходит. Она не хотела смириться с фактом, что больше никогда не увидит черепах, Сплинтера, Доктора, Эйприл и Кейси. Ей определенно не хотелось здесь умирать. Она не выдержала и со всей силы ударила кулаком по стене. От встречи плоти с твердой поверхностью кожа лопнула. На стене осталась еле заметная вмятина и кровавый отпечаток. Последовал новый удар. Потом — еще и еще. Каждый удар сопровождался на выдохе словом, складываясь в фразу «Я не хочу умирать здесь», а потом все повторялось снова. И так до тех пор, пока физическая боль наконец не резанула сквозь пелену аффекта.

Обессиленная девушка прислонилась спиной к стене, обхватив окровавленными руками голову, и сползла по ней. «Должен быть выход! Должен!» — вопила мысль в мозгу. «Но ведь ученый сказал, что это не так», — возражала следующая. В Хранилище скидывалась вся ненужная и неугодная информация, и во избежание проблем с Системой эту информацию невозможно было вернуть. Лив представила, что бы произошло, выйди эти зомби в основную часть киберпространства. Но это не утешало. Это означало, что она больше никогда не увидит Лео. А она даже не успела с ним попрощаться.

  


Рядом присел новый знакомый и обнял девушку за плечи, давая ей возможность выплакаться у него на плече.  
— Ведь должен быть выход… — шептала она не то себе, не то ученому.  
Тот просто промолчал, в нем говорил опыт прожитых годов. Ему не хотелось огорчать девушку тем, что лишь снаружи можно попытаться что-то сделать. Грехаустрад знал, что Мира не стала бы делать это. Поэтому шансов практически никаких не было. И, дабы не давать надежду, он скрыл этот факт.

* * *

*¹ — образ Миры на фото (Оливия Уайлд)  
*² — имя и внешний вид Грехаустрада схож с Грегори Хаусом (сериал «Доктор Хаус») ;)  


* * *


	12. Нет отчаянию, да - надежде

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание! Возможен мозговынос=) Шучу)

*******

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил ученый-медик. Его лицо выражало крайнюю степень удивления.  
— А не видно? — вопросом на вопрос ответила девушка.  
Оливия шла по улице и несла перекинутые через плечи крест-накрест скрученные кабели, найденные в куче мусора. В руке через мгновение оказалась какая-то вещь, похожая на коробочку.  
— Нет, — растерянно ответил местный житель.  
— Чинить башню собираюсь.  
— Зачем? — все еще не отставал Грехаустрад.  
Девушка сдержалась от желания завыть или зарычать от злости.  
— Потому что я хочу отсюда выбраться.  
— Я же объяснял тебе… — но повторить мужчина свою лекцию не смог, потому что его перебили.  
— Да-да! Хранилище изолировано. Фаза сдвинута. И прочее.  
— Тогда как ты собираешься выбраться? — занудно фыркнул собеседник.  
— Нет, ты определенно не понимаешь! — пришлось говорить шепотом, потому что на горизонте появились киберзомби, и парочка собеседников спряталась, продолжая свою дискуссию. Но шепот получился с каким-то надрывом, потому что Оливии хотелось закричать на галлифрейца. «Неужели ученый за все это время растерял все свои знания?!» — думала она. Мужчина молчал, но девушка поспешила ответить на повисший в воздухе вопрос.  
— Хранилище находится физически в одном из мозгов в комнате управления, так? — Грехаустрад кивнул, и Лив продолжила: — Отключить его нельзя, потому что все биокомпоненты связаны, правда? — снова кивок. — Мозговые волны находятся в пределах четырех-семи герц. Это так называемые тета-волны. Ты же медик! Что мне мешает заставить мозг испускать волны в другом диапазоне? Причем с задержками и паузами? — девушка так не хотела снова объяснять свою идею. — Знаешь, ты либо помоги мне, либо не мешай, хорошо?  
— Если системой руководит Мира, то увидев такие показания, она просто отключит или уничтожит Свалку.  
— А что тебе терять? Ты уже смирился со своей участью, — с укором в голосе произнесла девушка.  
— Но не ты! — возразил ей ученый.  
— Я хочу попытаться, — девушка положила свой груз на землю. — Тем более, Доктор вполне мог перехватить управление. Так что попытка — не пытка, — Олив внимательно посмотрела в глаза Грехаустрада. — Это лучше, чем сидеть и ждать, пока тебя специально или случайно сотрут.

*******

— Раф, сядь и не мельтеши. Смотри, даже Майки нашел себе занятие, — сказал синебанданный с пола, приоткрыв один глаз. Он сидел в позе для медитации под платформой с консолью, и носившийся туда-сюда Рафаэль его уже начал отвлекать.

Если бы события произошли в Нью-Йорке, то Раф давно бы ушел на поверхность с намерением отделать какую-нибудь банду отморозков, отнимавшую сумочку у беззащитной женщины в переулке. А сейчас, после того, как он в порыве злости уже изучил корабль, слоняться по коридорам ему не хотелось. То же касалось лабиринтов ТАРДИС. Поэтому бунтарю пришлось вступить в диалог со старшим братом. Ощущения были от этого весьма непривычные. Да и настрой смягчил обнаруженный Доктором сигнал SOS, который мог означать, что сестра жива.

— Лео! Как ты можешь спокойно сидеть, если там где-то находится Лив, и ей необходима помощь? — бунтарь сердито уставился на старшего брата. — Эти два гения уже несколько часов что-то обсуждают, — он пренебрежительно махнул рукой куда-то вверх.  
С платформы доносился голос Донателло, который активно что-то доказывал Доктору. Из этого диалога понять можно было немного тем, кто мало разбирался в науке.  
— Сейчас я не способен как-то изменить ситуацию или повлиять на неё. Позитивный исход зависит от двух мозговитых парней. Дай им время, — спокойно ответил Леонардо, уже полностью открыв глаза и внимательно наблюдая за младшим.  
— С каких это пор ты сдал свои лидерские позиции? — темперамент задал вопрос, вложив туда побольше язвительности и хищно сузив глаза.  
— Лидерские позиции тут вовсе не при чем. В данный момент что-то придумать способны гении, и мы ждем их плана, — Лео не дал возможности вставить словечко краснобанданному, потому что знал, что он скажет. — Они спасут Олив. Потому что они лучше разбираются во всей этой технической ерунде.  
— Выкрутился, — констатировал Рафаэль, сложив руки на уровни груди. — Ты мне скажи лучше, почему их мнение для тебя более важно, нежели мое?  
В ответ лидер вопросительно взглянул на мастера сай.  
— Когда гении что-то придумывают, то ты их слушаешь, — с недовольством продолжал бунтарь. — А когда я говорил, что с этим местом не все хорошо, то ты не счел это важным.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — возразил мастер катан. — Мы были осторожны. Мне показалось, что опасности это кресло не представляет.  
— Лео, я рад, что ты берешь всю ответственность на себя, — одобрительно кивнул Рафаэль, но его старший брат просто пожал плечами, не желая продолжать болезненную тему. Кроме того его спас Микеланджело.

— Ребята! — вдруг послышался возбуждённый голос самого младшего черепахи из прохода. — Я тут приготовил горячие бутерброды. Всем надо хорошенько перекусить, — оранжевобанданный уже ловко поднимался по лестнице к Донателло и Доктору, активно что-то обсуждающим рядом с консолью. На большом подносе стояли кувшин с соком, стопка стаканчиков и пара тарелок с горкой весьма аппетитно выглядевших бутербродов, хотя немножко подгоревших. — Эти ваши «частоты» и «переменные» подождут, — пожалуй, это были единственные слова, которые Майки смог понять из научно-технологичного лексикона обоих спорящих. — Простите, не привык к твоей духовке, — попытался оправдаться мастер нунчак, бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону галлифрейца.  
— У меня есть духовка? — озадаченно спросил Доктор, беря бутерброд.  
— Чувак, да ты вообще у себя на кухне готовишь? — весело спросил Микеланджело. Конечно, его не меньше остальных беспокоила сложившаяся ситуация, но он решил действовать по-другому. — Ты вообще ешь?  
— Конечно, — ответил галлифреец, нарочито выразительно жуя предложенное блюдо.  
— Все с тобой ясно. Ол… — Микеланджело вовремя оборвал фразу, чтобы не причинять другим душевную боль. Он быстро положил на кресло тарелку с едой. Той же рукой он ловко поставил два стакана и налил в них сока. — Приятного аппетита.  
Потом он направился к лидеру и темпераменту, спускаясь по лестнице.

— Лео, Раф! Вы тоже поешьте, а то усохли совсем от нервов, — Майки даже не заметил, как заботливо у него получилось. «Совсем как у Оливки», — поймал себя на мысли шутник. Он подал стаканы братьям и налил сока. — Перекусите немного.  
— Спасибо, Майки, — поблагодарил брата Леонардо.  
— С этими умниками все понятно, а у вас что за совещание? — оранжевобанданный поставил поднос с тарелкой на пол, сел рядом с Леонардо и взял бутерброд. — Иди сюда, моя прелесть. Ты такой вкусный подгоревший бутербродик! — хрустящая вкуснятина отправилась прямиком в рот гурману, что вместе с фразой вызвало смех у его братьев.  
— Спасибо, — темперамент тоже сел на пол, образовав замкнутый круг с подносом в центре. — Они не настолько и плохи. Ты их даже не сжег, — похвалил он брата, но с подколкой.  
— Для тебя старался, бро, — кажется, Майки даже не обратил внимания. Он понимал, что происходит с братьями.

— Ребята! — прозвучал наконец голос Донателло, который с таким же бутербродом в руке спешил к остальным. — Мы с Доктором нашли решение!  
— Бро! — Майки выразил свою радость, показав большой палец свободной руки. — Еда, приготовленная с душой, способна творить чудеса! — улыбнулся он.  
— Не думаю, что она… — мастер посоха бо встретился с взглядом лидера и понял намек. — Возможно. Спасибо, Майки.  
Оранжевобанданный был рад сложившейся ситуации. Это могло означать, что они скоро смогут увидеть Оливку.

*******

— Еще раз расскажите, в чем состоит план, — попросил Леонардо у Доктора, сидящего в кресле в комнате управления корабля, и Дона, стоящего рядом с ним.  
— Лео, мы создаем сектор памяти с такой же фазой, что и Система, и Хранилище, — Дон воспринял одобрительный кивок старшего как возможность говорить дальше. — Амплитуда колебания у них одинаковая, но период… Допустим… — умник пытался не вникать в сложности формул и объяснить попроще. — Допустим, период Системы равен нулю, а Хранилища — единице. Таким образом информация способна проникнуть в Хранилище, но обратно уже нет, — гений вдохнул побольше воздуха. — Смысл нашей идеи в том, что мы создадим сектор с периодом, равным двойке. Тогда…  
— Олив сможет переместиться в ваш сектор, — сказал лидер.  
— Да. А потом поменяем с двух на минус-два. Чтобы вернуть Ливи в Систему.  
— У меня возникла мысль, — обратил на себя внимание краснобанданный. — А если с ней пройдет что-то еще?  
— Верное замечание, — похвалил его старший брат.  
— На такой случай Доктор сейчас и создает послание, которое зашифрует шифром, которым пользовалась Ливи, приглашая его в гости.

— Я сделаю кое-что получше, — внезапно раздался голос Доктора.

*******

Внезапно на небе появился горящий объект, похожий на комету. Он направился к земле, видимо, желая столкнуться с ней. В результате этого в мусоре оказался немаленький расплавленный кратер, края которого все еще таяли, как шоколад в летний солнечный день.

— Что это было? — спросила девушка у своего гостя.

Ливия сидела за рабочим столом, придвинутым к правому из двух окон высотой от пола до потолка. Она проводила летящий объект взглядом, четко запоминая с высоты маршрут.  
Гость же сидел на кровати девушки в левом углу от входа, поскольку других кресел у Олив в апартаментах не было. Правый угол от входа был занят новым барахлом, найденным на свалке. Левое окно всегда было открыто.

— Не знаю, Оли. Что-то еще выбросили на Свалку, — пожал плечами Грехаустрад.  
— А когда я прибыла, такого же не было, правда?  
— Правда, — подтвердил медик.

А девушка задумалась. После этого она резко встала и направилась к куче своих безделушек в углу. Поковырявшись в ней, она выудила небольшую цепь и обмотала её вокруг запястья.  
— Присмотри за остальными. Я пошла на разведку.  
— А ты уверена? Это может быть что-то опасное.  
— Гаус, — шутливо сократила имя девушка, — куда еще опаснее? Помнится, ты мне говорил, что тут находиться рискованно и киберзомби могут быть очень коварными. А оказалось, что они просто ищут компанию для успокоения своих тревог.  
— Откуда мне было знать?  
— Медик, блин! Все, я ушла, — Оливия разбежалась и выпрыгнула из окна своей «квартиры», но ей больше нравилась мысль о том, что это было просто её временное жилище.

_Апартаменты полугаллифрейки находились в башне, которую она смогла починить и переоборудовать. В комнате были только необходимая для отдыха кровать и большой рабочий стол со всяким барахлом, которое, побывав в руках девушки, становилось либо новой игрушкой, либо важным прибором для растущих потребностей._

_Сколько циклов Ливи находилась в Мусорке, уже было не счесть. Время, казалось, тянулось вечность. Правильному отсчету здесь требовалось хотя бы светило, которое отсутствовало. Поэтому девушке поначалу вовсе трудно было привыкнуть к однообразной погоде и постоянному свету. С другой стороны, вечный день способствовал прекрасному изучению всех закоулков Хранилища. Самым удивительным был механизм зацикливания: когда девушка подходила к краю зоны и продолжала движение по простирающейся пустоши, то неизбежно оказывалась снова на свалке, но в диаметрально-противоположной стороне. Это часто помогало сократить время перемещений_

_Но это было не самым важным открытием. Оказалось, что весь мир подсвечивается энергией, исходящей из башен. Именно поэтому девушка придумала способ как связаться с тем, кто находился в Системе. Она надеялась, что это будет Доктор, и свято верила, даже с учетом пессимистичных замечаний Грехаустрада, что черепахи и отец не бросили её. Поначалу красавица поддалась страху и ярости. Это были мучительные минуты, когда каждый вдох казался бесполезным. Но когда девушка успокоилась, то поняла, что сидеть сложа руки, как этот галлифреец, просто не способна._

_Поэтому в её голове возник план создать маяк. Оливия починила одну из менее разрушенных башен и заставила её работать, испуская сигнал. Хотя сигнал подавала лишь полусфера, но вся нужная для этого начинка находилась в самом здании. Не один день девушке понадобился для того, чтобы разобрать проводку, поменять перегоревшие или сломанные детали, перепрограммировать некоторые функции и добавить самодельный усилитель — общение с Донни принесло свои плоды._

_Вообще понятие дня в таком мире было весьма условно, поскольку дня и ночи, как таковых, в Мусорке не было. Постоянно была одна сухая и не дождливая погода. Девушка дни определяла сначала по ощущениям, а потом соорудила песочные часы. Зарубки на стене обозначали дни, но позже, когда вся стена была занята, Оливия просто бросила это дело. Потому что очередная черточка означала, что она все дальше и дальше во времени находилась от дорогих ей существ._

_Работа не позволяла Ливии унывать. Она не давала девушке остановиться и мучиться мыслью о том, насколько тяжело и практически безвыходно её состояние. Даже если такие действия можно считать «предсмертной агонией», как сказал Грехаустрад, то красавица предпочла их, нежели уподобиться новому знакомому. Откуда у него столько пессимизма, она не понимала. Но именно такое отношение галлифрейца еще больше подстегивало её к действиям. Она будто пыталась доказать, что тот неправ. Насколько верной была позиция, судить самой Ливии было сложно, но это работало и не давало ей забыть тех, к кому она так отчаянно стремилась._

_Суть идеи Оливии состояла в том, что её башня посылала усиленный сигнал в короткие промежутки времени. Это были так называемые «точки» и «тире». Девушка точно не знала, но надеялась, что сигналы башни будут менять показания частоты волн, испускаемых мозгом, который физически использовался для Свалки. Послание было коротким и повторялось через определенный период времени. Это были сигнал, состоящий из трех точек, паузы в три точки, трех тире, снова паузы и трех точек*¹. Через паузу в семь точек послание повторялось еще пять раз. Потом через четверть часа все происходило снова. Длинные интервалы приходилось делать, потому что мозгу требовался «отдых», поскольку его работа была настроена на определенную частоту. Изменение рабочей частоты на длительное время могло нарушить нормальное функционирование сектора Хранилища, а временное могло привлечь внимание. Если Система будет под контролем Доктора и черепах, то Донни точно поймет морзянку. Ну, а Мира просто может «плюнуть» на свою Мусорку или наконец отключить мозг, дабы не мешал ей жить._

_Но отключения не происходило. Значило это тоже многое, но Оливия предпочла найти себе другое занятие, ожидая помощи извне. Она долго присматривалась к зомби и поняла, что в их поведении не было ничего агрессивного. Те слонялись по улицам бесцельно. При приближении девушки некоторые тянули к ней руки, желая просто дотронуться до кого-то живого. Некоторые пытались говорить, некоторые даже бормотали что-то вполне внятное._

_Но один случай девушка запомнила навсегда. Зомби-мужчина шел по улице, и когда в его поле зрения попала Лив, он начал плакать. Он совсем по-детски начал просить, чтобы его обняли. Девушка испытала сначала ужас, но интерес взял верх, и она приблизилась. Карие глаза бывшего ученого выражали боль. Полугаллифрейка протянула к зомби руки и совсем по-матерински обняла его. Возможно, со стороны это выглядело очень дико, но Ливи вдруг поняла, насколько ошибались Грехаустрад и она сама._  
Личности были повреждены, сильно повреждены, но они испытывали тягу к нежности и потребность в понимании даже сильнее, нежели сами девушка и ученый. Практически удаленные воспоминания и навыки обнажали настоящий инстинкт выживания, стремление быть защищенными, жажду душевной теплоты и сильнейший страх перед происходящим. Оливия вдруг поняла, почему зомби таскались за ней — они просто хотели внимания, совсем как дети или домашние животные. Хватало даже короткого объятия или поощрения.  
Временами девушка старалась представить, каково это было бы — лишиться воспоминаний, или умений, или чувств. Все это приводило к ощущению страха и опустошенности. Исследовательница иногда встречалась с проявлением агрессии у здешних обитателей. Вскоре она поняла, что это был результат пережитого именно такого рода ужаса.

_Беседы с медиком были больше похожи на битву интеллекта и эмоций. В итоге в голове девушки созрел еще один совсем бредовый план. Она убедила Грехаустрада принять в нем участие, поскольку тому нечем было заняться. Смысл состоял в том, что еще одна из башен претерпела изменения — она стала приютом для заблудших душ. Теперь там о них заботились. Особо буйных киберзомби пришлось изолировать, но их опекали не меньше.  
Полугаллифрейка была убеждена, что личности вернуть к прежнему состоянию невозможно, но можно соединить и из нескольких создать одну полноценную. Сейчас эти осколки были похожи на маленьких детей, неспособных осознать происходящее, но требовавших внимания и теплоты. Конечно, некоторые обладали зачатками агрессивного поведения, что, возможно, было отголоском агрессивности их оригинальной утраченной личности. Таких пришлось селить отдельно в безопасных комнатах с минимальным количеством предметов и даже запереть. Но со всеми Оливия разговаривала: учила зомби несложным действиям и даже играла ними._

_Вот что означали слова Ливии «Присмотри за остальными», сказанные дома. Она воспринимала зомби как неполноценных, но нуждающихся в особом уходе. Тем не менее, теперь она даже гордилась, что смогла переубедить Грехаустрада. Смысл убеждения был в том, что заботиться о ком-то намного лучше, нежели сидеть и ждать, пока ты сам превратишься в овощ. Ученый сдался под напором полугаллифрейки. Теперь ему самому начало нравиться проводить время в приюте. «Это в тебе раскрылся отцовский инстинкт», — иногда шутила Ливи._

Оливия бросилась к месту, куда угодила комета.  
Очутившись в Хранилище, полугаллифрейка пережила стресс, но вскоре после этого она нашла в себе силы не сдаваться. Для удобства девушка устроила себе жилище на уровне тридцатого этажа башни, которую ремонтировала. Это было достаточно высоко, чтобы любоваться унылой панорамой. Лишь сначала город показался девушке очень знакомым и похожим на Манхеттэн. В итоге множество зданий оказались искажены. Казалось, структура Хранилища пыталась подстроиться под видение девушки, но сделала это не до конца. Что послужило причиной такой аномалии, было непонятным. Возможно, виной была переполненность сектора, а возможно, смешение всех попавших в Мусорку образов. Удобным в такой ситуации оказалось то, что соседние здания находились в пределах досягаемости и располагались неким каскадом. Это была важная причина, почему дверь Оливии служила только входом, но не выходом — она предпочитала покидать дом через окно, которое никогда не закрывала. Это всегда было весело и хоть немного приукрашивало скучные и однообразные дни.

Девушка сделала два шага для разгона, привычно напрягла мышцы и, оттолкнувшись от пола, выпрыгнула из окна. Сгруппировавшись, паркурщица приземлилась на крыше здания рядом и тут же погасила инерцию кувырком. Выполнив ролл, девушка продолжила движение по бетонной плоскости полуразрушенного здания, перепрыгивая небольшие препятствия. Она пользовалась несколькими маршрутами. Для каждого в определенных точках уже были продуманы самые разнообразные конструкции и инвентарь.  
Сегодня Оливия выбрала очень рискованный путь, дабы усложнить себе и без того нелегкую жизнь.

Ближе к краю здание обвалилось на несколько этажей, и крыша накренилась настолько, что по ней можно было съехать. Оливка, не сбавляя темпа, ухватила свободной рукой кусок жести с давно подготовленной большой стопки. Сделав сальто, она приземлилась ногами на металлическую пластину, используя её для того, чтобы быстро соскользнуть по бетону, будто на скейтборде или сноуборде. Наклонами корпуса паркурщица корректировала траекторию спуска. Достигнув края, девушка оттолкнулась ногами вперед, вовлекая свое тело в полет, хотя это больше было похоже на падение.

Несколькими этажами ниже был закреплен толстый трос под пологим углом, который соединял полуразрушенную высотку с прочной арматурной конструкцией на крыше здания в 100 футах (30 метрах) впереди. Оливия четко рассчитала место крепление троса и поэтому пролетала мимо него в каких-то 10 дюймах (25,5 сантиметров). В полете с края девушка перекинула цепь через трос и вцепилась второй рукой за свободный конец.

Подъезжая на скорости к второму креплению троса, девушка отпустила руки и приземлилась на бетонную крышу, выполнив ролл. Цепь упала, звонко ударившись о бетонное покрытие.  
Выпрямившись, Олив направилась к выступающей вверх, по отношению к самой крыше, части стены и продефилировала к краю. Потом она спрыгнула вниз на другой участок крыши. Пробежав небольшое расстояние, паркурщица нырнула в дыру, оказавшись в самом здании. Оно было запустевшим и неухоженным, везде виднелись пыль и бетонная крошка.

Далее Лив выполнила спуск на несколько этажей по лестнице, используя поручни, спрыгивая на ступени через эти препятствия. Она делала это самыми разнообразными способами, отталкиваясь под разными углами, используя то одну, то другую руку как опорную, закручивая тело в воздухе. Если бы рядом вдруг оказались зрители, они бы по достоинству оценили техничность и зрелищность движений.

Оказавшись на нужном этаже, Ливи побежала прямо. В конце её ждал оконный проем, стекло которого давно отсутствовало. Девушка разбежалась и прыгнула в неизвестность. Пролетев между зданиями, она «нырнула» в другое окно и приземлилась с кувырком на несколько этажей ниже.

Девушка направилась по коридорам, используя стены для смены направления, но не сбавляя набранного темпа. Добежав до конца, она вылезла в окно. По сточной трубе паркурщица спустилась на землю. В этот момент резинка соскочила с её волос, которые волнами разлетелись по ветру, добавив образу Лив фееричности. Дальше её путь пролегал пешком. Как раз этого времени хватило, чтобы отдышаться. Вскоре перед Ливией выросла куча мусора, на которую она взобралась очень быстро. Кратер уже остывал и не плавился.  
В самом центре, на дне, Оливию ждал приятный сюрприз в виде капсулы, которую она сразу же открыла. Внутри мог поместиться человек. Предмет был оборудован внутри компьютером, а снаружи — двигателями. Девушка нажала несколько кнопок на клавиатуре, которая попала в поле зрения, но ничего не произошло. Она раздосадованно села на край раскрытой капсулы и внезапно увидела цилиндр на её дне. Он, казалось, светился изнутри голубовато-зеленоватым светом. Она схватила его и отправилась домой.

В квартире Ливи смогла внимательнее рассмотреть находку. Цилиндр стального цвета был похож по размеру и диаметру на небольшой термос. Сбоку была полоса из металла другого цвета, потемнее, почти черного. Сначала девушка пыталась её выковырять, но поняла, что это бесполезно.  
Лишь детальный осмотр позволил на круглых основаниях увидеть две кнопки, которые почти сливались с плоскостями. При нажатии одной ничего не происходило, но когда девушка зажала одновременно обе, то внутри что-то щелкнуло, и полоса метала выдвинулась на доли дюйма (несколько миллиметров), давая возможность ухватиться за нее.

Сначала Лив стало страшно, но она взяла себя в руки и потянула за деталь. Та вытянулась и потянула за собой ленту из неизвестного, но очень похожего на плотную пленку материала. От прикосновения к ней та засветилась. Голубовато-зеленые символы занимали всю поверхность. Девушка всмотрелась в текст и улыбнулась. Как раз в тот момент постучал и вошел Грехаустрад. Сквозь прозрачный материал девушка разглядела взволнованное лицо ученого.  
— Что это? — медик предпочел сразу перейти к делу, а не сосредотачиваться на правилах приличия. Тем более, они «сегодня» уже здоровались.  
— Послание, — очарованно ответила девушка, продолжая разглядывать письмо.  
— От кого? Доктора? — галлифреец был уже неплохо осведомлен о своем далеком соплеменнике, поэтому угадать было несложно. В остальные подробности своих жизней оба собеседника предпочитали не вдаваться и мало рассказывали о прошлом.  
— Да.  
— А что это за язык?  
— Английский. Но зашифрованный.  
— А ты понимаешь шифр? — с тревогой спросил мужчина.  
— Конечно, дружище. Сама его придумала, — ответила Олив, не отрываясь от занятия.  
— Что там?  
— Выход, — девушка рывком потянула письмо и отпустила полоску, она заняла свое законное место, спрятав письмо. Внутри щелкнул механизм замка.  
— Ты пойдешь?  
— Пойду. Хочешь со мной? Капсула сохранит невредимость данных, и мы сможем спокойно перебраться в Систему. Это что-то похожее на механизм архивирования данных в нашем мире, я рассказывала. Капсула не позволит информации раздробиться и сохранит правильную структуру.

Наступила минута молчания. Ученый усердно что-то обдумывал.  
— Нет, я останусь, — в голосе впервые сквозила необычная твердость. — Ты иди, тебя ждут. А меня ждут здесь мои подопечные.  
— Ишь, какой важный стал. Кто раньше рассказывал мне сказки о том, что рыпаться и чем-то заниматься бесполезно, а? — улыбнулась девушка, направляясь к двери, ведь смысла привычно выходить в окно теперь попросту не было. Ученый последовал за подругой, игнорируя риторический вопрос.

Первым делом Оливия послала сигнал, что она приняла и прочитала послание, а после вовсе отключила свою установку. Потом она прошлась по приюту и попрощалась с подопечными Грехаустрада. А после парочка друзей направилась к кратеру. Лишь сейчас Ливи поняла, как начала привязываться к новому миру. Уходить было и радостно, и немного больно. Но образы любимых черепах, Доктора, Сплинтера и Эйприл с Кейси придавали все больше уверенности.  
Друзья по несчастью тепло обнялись  
— Береги себя, Гаус.  
— И ты себя, Оли, — вымолвил ученый. Когда девушка заняла свое место в капсуле, он выкрикнул: — Отключи Хранилище, если сможешь, чтобы мы обрели покой.  
— У меня есть другие идеи, но это требует времени. Возможно, годы… — сказанное девушкой не обрадовало медика, что явно отразилось на лице. Оливия поспешила добавить: — Если моя идея невыполнима, то я отключу.

Ливия закрылась в капсуле. Она набрала код из письма на панели и установила автопилот, который запрограммировал Доктор. Объект взмыл в небо, оставляя за собой след из газов, и исчез в облаках, оставив одинокую фигуру на земле. Перегрузку девушка не почувствовала. Она просто в какой-то момент будто уснула. Видимо, перенос данных всегда сопровождается состоянием, похожим на потерю сознания, поскольку дает возможность правильно упорядочить информацию.

*******

— Оливия получила мое послание, — констатировал Доктор, нахмурив брови. — Она немного запаздывает.  
— У неё должна быть причина для заминки, — с надеждой произнес Донни.  
— Дадим ей время, — поддержал Леонардо.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Вскоре дополнительный сектор, который условно был назван Шлюзом, заполнился информацией. Когда передача данных завершилась, то галлифреец поменял период и перенаправил данные в свободный сектор в Системе, давая возможность личности дочери разархивироваться и развернуться полностью.

Внезапно завыла сирена.  
— Что происходит? — с тревогой спросил Донателло. — Не получилось?  
— Все получилось. Просто Оливия пришла в себя и немного не справляется с новыми возможностями, — сказал мужчина, продолжая хмуриться. — Я ей помогу. Не отвлекайте! — скомандовал он.

*******

Снова прийти в сознание в саду было для девушки схоже с явлением дежавю. Но на этот раз она знала, что опасности не будет.  
Потом произошло нечто, заставившее её биться в агонии. Через мгновение в голове все перемешалось. Казалось, она взрывается от огромного количества новых знаний, зрительных образов, звуковых эффектов. Девушка закричала не столько от боли, сколько от страха. Голова казалась ей просто огромной, вздувшейся от всего, что должно было в ней уместиться. Теперь она понимала, каково было Мире руководить всей Системой.

Внезапно в шуме послышался голос. Этот голос начал обретать материальность, и незнакомец превратился в Доктора. Тот нежно приобнял девушку за плечи и удерживал её в стоячем положении. Оливия не различала слов, а лишь тон и тембр. Это успокаивало. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох… Потом ослепительный свет тоже обрел черты, и девушке открылся кибермир. Слух медленно и верно возвращался к норме.  
Теперь полугаллифрейка смогла понять слова, срывавшиеся с губ седоволосого кудрявого мужчины.

— Привет, Доктор, — девушка обессиленно присела на пол, но продолжала смотреть на отца.  
— Привет, Оливия, — улыбнулся галлифреец и присел рядом. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Странно.  
— Это пройдет. Нужно время, чтобы ты освоилась с тем, как фильтровать поступающую информацию.  
— Я уже поняла. А можно вернуться в сад?  
— Конечно. Этот сектор полностью твой, и ты можешь там делать что угодно. Просто ты всегда будешь ощущать всю Систему. А также сможешь перемещаться по ней, как обычными способами, так и телепортацией.  
— Мне почти понятно, — закивала Лив, выделяя слово «почти» интонацией. — Но я разберусь, — девушка улыбнулась. — Что вообще происходило, пока меня не было? Сколько меня не было? — она провела рукой по воздуху, и будто под действием магии собеседники оказались в разноцветном саду.

Доктор рассказал Оливии обо всем произошедшем. О том, как некто захватил её тело и телепортировался на Землю. Как они с Донателло искали выход. Девушка предпочла все пропустить мимо ушей. Единственное, что было важно — это то, что о ней беспокоились и её вернули. Она искренне поблагодарила отца.  
Потом она тоже поведала свою историю. О том, как столкнулась со «сломанными» личностями, про Грехаустрада, про её план, про приют и послание. Доктор увидел, что пребывание в Хранилище сделало Оливию немного другой. Она будто изменилась, став немного более подвижной. Она все время пыталась занять свои руки, рисовала знаки в воздухе, создавала механизмы из капелек жидкости и разрушала их. Это было объяснимо, ведь именно так она отвлекала себя от плохих мыслей. Мужчина считал, что привычка быстро уйдет, когда девушка успокоится.

— И все же сколько прошло времени?  
— Несколько часов.  
— Часов?! — вскрикнула Оливия от удивления.  
— Да. Для тебя, наверно, они тянулись годами.  
— Верно подмечено. А чем вызвана такая разница во времени?  
— Ты же знаешь, что мозг галлифрейца способен обрабатывать семь с половиной тысяч мыслей за несколько минут. Поэтому если полностью погрузиться в свое сознание, то можно прожить несколько жизней за раз, — мужчина улыбнулся. — Именно поэтому эти древние ученые использовали свои мозги в качестве процессора и жесткого диска.  
— Все относительно. Древние галлифрейцы могли решать проблему веками в кибермире, а по факту проходили часы и дни, — красавица сузила глаза, будто что-то обдумывая. — Удобно. Но я хочу обратно в свое тело.  
— Мы вернем тебе твое тело, — успокоил отец свою дочь. По глазам было видно, что он уже что-то задумал.

Ведя разговор, девушка параллельно изучала систему, показания с сенсоров, наблюдала за черепахами и просто радовалась жизни. Внезапно она нашла очень странную информацию касательно лабораторий. От нахлынувших эмоций и непривычки она резко вытолкнула Доктора из Системы.

*******

— Что случилось? — обеспокоено спросил лидер, когда глаза Доктора раскрылись, а нервные волокна спрятались в обивке кресла.  
— Оливка спрашивала обо мне? — вклинился шутник, но тут же заслужил неодобрительные взгляды Доктора и Донателло на бесполезный вопрос. Майки сдулся, но внезапно его приобнял за плечи синебанданный и шепнул на ухо «Не расстраивайся».  
— Оливия приходит в себя, — галлифреец рассказал в общих чертах, что произошло с дочерью, про Миру, про пребывание в Хранилище. — Ей непросто было сразу совладать со всей мощью Системы, но она быстро учится, — мужчина встал с кресла и начал ходить туда-сюда. — Видимо, ей надо побыть наедине, если она меня отключила.  
— Отключила? Она так может? — спросил Донателло. Его голос полностью отображал эмоциональное состояние — некая восторженность, возбужденность и неукротимая радость от того, что план удался.  
— Она много чего может. Надеюсь, к своим возможностям Оливия подойдет осторожно.  
— Олив, конечно, способна совершать необдуманные поступки, но она нам точно не навредит, даже случайно, — с уверенностью сказал лидер. Наблюдающая улыбнулась, услышав его голос.

— Можно, конечно, побаловаться и заставить вас снова ощутить легкость лунной гравитации… — незнакомый женский голос заставил всех замереть и обернуться.  
Взору пятерых особей мужского пола предстала прекрасная девушка. Внешний вид красавицы отвечал тому, какой предстала Мира перед глазами Оливии в их первую встречу. Высокая, стройная, красивая, спортивная и сексуальная. Тело было облачено во что-то наподобие слитного купальника черного цвета. Оливия ступала по полу босиком, а волосы свободно спадали на плечи. Именно такой она вышла из капсулы и, не тратя времени зря, направилась в комнату управления, пока Доктор болтал. Знал ли он про тела, не догадывался никто.

— Кто ты? — выкрикнул Рафаэль, вставая в боевую стойку, так как находился ближе всех ко входу.  
— Любитель рестлинга и бокса, ты меня не узнаешь в этом теле? — невозмутимо спросила вошедшая, опираясь рукой в бедро на манер манекенщицы, демонстрирующей свой наряд.  
— Лив? — мутант озадаченно уставился на девушку.  
— Да-да. Я немного поменяла имидж. Вплоть до пластической операции, — пошутила полугаллифрейка.  
— Хорошая, шутка, сеструха, — шутник, ловко обогнул массивного темперамента, бросился обнимать Оливку. Ему совершенно было плевать, как она выглядит. — Я так рад, что ты жива.  
— Олив, что это значит? — лидер подошел ближе и с интересом оценил новое тело девушки.  
— Мира в прошлом контактировала с расой, которая выращивала для себя тела, — красавица наконец-то смогла освободиться от тисков самого младшего из черепах. — Они сами были вот такие, — красавица руками изобразила рост в 6-7 дюймов (15-20 сантиметров). — Как куколки. Но для защиты во время контакта с другими гуманоидами они пользовались выращенными большими телами, — девушка сделала паузу. — Эти гении на помощь Миры ответили своей. Создали несколько тел по заданным параметрам и построили камеры стазиса, в которых это, — Ливия провела рукой по воздуху, указывая на себя, — можно было содержать веками и при необходимости «размораживать».  
— А я все думал, для чего в лаборатории система для поддержания жизнедеятельности, — подал голос изобретатель. — Но мы так были заняты, что я не успел это выяснить.  
— И все? Теперь у тебя есть новое тело, Олив?  
— Нет. Это не совсем так, — с грустью ответила Ливия. И из-за её спины вышла еще одна девушка, в точности такая же.

— Что за черт?! — выругался темперамент, часто моргая.  
— Мира оборудовала своих кукол чипами в мозгу, позволяющими руководить ими, чувствовать, — первая Лив сделала паузу, а после пояснила: — Это практически то же самое, что находиться в своем теле — все ощущения, эмоции и реакции такие реальные и натуральные.  
— Она называет тело «куклой». Я бы предпочла название «аватар», — сказала двойник.  
— Как в фильме! Ты же не посинеешь, правда? — заулыбался шутник, глядя на последнюю.  
— Если не выпью что-нибудь лишнее, — отшутилась вторая Оливка, подмигивая Майки

А первая вернулась к рассказу:  
— Это позволяет находиться в теле, но в то же время присутствовать в Системе. Недостатком является небольшая дальность действия чипа.  
— Далеко ты можешь уйти? — спросил Доктор. Нахмуренные брови намекали на то, что он обдумывал что-то очень важное.  
— Я точно могу свободно перемещаться по кораблю. А насколько далеко за его пределами, зависит только от силы сигнала ретранслятора, — уклончиво ответила девушка. — Радиоволны можно передавать на расстояние. Они преобразовываются чипом в мозговые и наоборот. Это тоже приобретенная в путешествии технология.  
— Но ты не ответила, — возразил мужчина.  
— Верно, — подтвердила второй аватар и задумалась. Через мгновение она добавила: — Думаю, смогу даже погулять вокруг корабля. Но не горю желанием выяснять точное расстояние опытным путем, — лицо говорившей лишь на секунду выражало тревогу, но потом она привычно улыбнулась.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — со скрытым волнением спросил мастер катан, глядя то на один аватар, то на второй.  
— На удивление живой, — отшутилась первая Олив. — Хотя в каком-то смысле я нахожусь и тут, и там, везде, — добавила Ливия, а второй аватар показала на себя, на двойника, а потом обвел рукой корабль. Во всем этом представлении было что-то жуткое и неестественное.

— Изумительная технология, — восхитился галлифреец. — Что? Я о технологии, а не состоянии Оливии, — невозмутимо продолжил мужчина. — Это открывает для тебя новые возможности, — обратился Доктор к первой из кукол.  
— По крайней мере, я смогу полноценно контактировать с вами, — кивнула девушка.  
— Как работает твоя иммунная система? — задал вопрос галлифреец.  
— Отлично. Об этом тоже позаботились создатели, снабдив тело нанороботами, — ответила Оливия.  
— А что они делают? — поинтересовался Рафаэль.  
— Они лечат повреждения и помогают бороться с болезнями, — ответил за сестру Донателло.

Оливия заметила скучающий взгляд Майки, и вторая из двойников обратилась нему, чем вызвала восторг на его лице:  
— Дай три, бро. — Аватары подняли руки на уровне плеча, соединив указательный со средним пальцем и безымянный с мизинцем на манер вулканцев из «Стартрека». Мастер нунчак ответил хлопками по ладоням обеими руками.  
— Дайте три, сестрички. Это круто! Но у меня скоро голова пойдет кругом.  
— Понимаю, — одна из кукол покинула помещение и отправилась на поиски одежды.

— Куда ты… куда она ушла? — недоуменно спросил Рафаэль, указывая в сторону прохода, где скрылась двойник.  
— Поищу что-нибудь полезное для себя. Например, форму или костюм. Тут, конечно, не настолько холодно, но в одном купальнике разгуливать мне неловко.

Оставшаяся девушка внимательно посмотрела в глаза лидера. Он смотрел на происходящее мягко и с интересом, но понять, какие мысли таятся в его светлой зеленой голове, Олив было трудно.

*******

Черепахи и галлифрейцы расположились в кают-компании, служившей также и камбусом. В центре просторного квадратного помещения величественно расположился большой шестиугольный стол. Он был окружен тремя диванчиками, состоящими из двух частей, соединенных в углу. На стенах помещения с одной стороны были расположены ящики с пакетиками гранул. Оливия рассказала, что это была еда. С другой стороны находились полки с металлическими книгами и электронными падами, напоминающими земные планшеты. Это было сделано для того, чтобы можно было себя развлечь чтением.

В центре стола находилась куполообразная конструкция с шестью открывающимися вверх створками. Это была автоматическая кухня или репродуктор еды. В открытую секцию насыпались гранулы из пакетов, и потом они превращались в блюда, обозначенные на упаковке. Сейчас конструкция не работала, поскольку была сломана. Мире не было дела до починки репродуктора. Из-за отсутствия постоянной живой, так сказать «во плоти», команды, потребность в камбусе давно отпала. Хотя, по сути, требовалось заменить всего пару схем.

Черепахи предпочли сгруппироваться вокруг Оливии, заставив ту сесть в углу диванчика. Справа от нее сидели Рафаэль и Майки, слева — Леонардо и Донателло.  
Майки очень хотел оказаться поближе к девушке, но отвлекся, оглядывая помещение. Поэтому получив аргумент «Не надо было зевать» от темперамента, смирился, занимая свое место. Леонардо чисто инстинктивно оказался поближе к девушке. Донни хотелось тоже оказаться рядом и расспросить Ливи подробнее про все, что с ней произошло, но ему не хватило смелости и наглости, как, например, Рафу, рвануть к дивану.  
Доктор расположился на соседнем диванчике, наблюдая за копошащейся и разговаривающей кучей молодых «людей».

— Теперь я никогда не выйду замуж, — пошутила девушка.  
— Это Мира не выйдет, — отшутился лидер. Братьям было странно видеть его таким веселым после стольких часов самоедства. — Это же её тело, — тут же оправдался синеглазый, поняв, что ляпнул лишнего.

Беседа длилась какое-то время. Ребята поначалу к новой внешности отнеслись с некоторой опаской, но увидев знакомые жесты, услышав привычные построения фраз и мимику, они перестали замечать, что девушка перед ними вовсе другая. Этому способствовало также то, что и сама Ливия вела себя свободно, не акцентируя внимания на этой серьезной для всех проблеме. Ей самой безумно хотелось вернуться в свою полугаллифрейскую-полусилурианскую голову, но девушка понимала абсурдность истерики и сдерживала себя всеми силами. В какой-то момент она перестала ощущать себя чужой в аватаре Миры.

Ливия стойко вытерпела миллиард вопросов и отвечала на них с удивительным спокойствием. Она так соскучилась по мутантам, что этот балаган не доставлял ей дискомфорт. Это было первый час-полтора. Потом Олив пришлось призвать всю свою стойкость, и она выдержала еще немного. Но…

— Так ты говоришь, что пробыла в Хранилище несколько лет? — синеглазый лидер не мог сдержать удивления.  
— Ага.  
— То есть время в Хранилище и Системе течет по-другому. И это связано с возможностью вашего мозга обрабатывать несколько тысяч операций в минуту, — подытожил Дон после секундного расчета в уме. — А Хранилище — это всего лишь один компонент. Умножим все на количество активных камер и получаем…  
— Мы поняли, Донни, — перебил бунтарь гения.  
— Это так ужасно! — казалось, шутник сейчас расплачется. — Как ты выжила там, детка? И не свихнулась при этом?  
— Все очень просто — причина, а точнее причины, сидят тут, за столом. Я просто вспоминала вас, ребята, — девушка поочередно задержала взгляд на каждом из черепах. — Твои шутки не давали мне унывать, бро! — довольная улыбка расплылась по лицу Микеланджело. — А воспоминания о твоем сердитом лице, Раф, действовали на меня, как хорошая затрещина. Я почти слышала, как ты говоришь «Вставай, размазня!» или что-то в этом духе, — послышались смешки за столом, а сам бунтарь прокомментировал это словами «Обращайся» и в порыве чувств приобнял на мгновение девушку. — Твои, Лео, занудные… — девушка поймала колкий взгляд синих глаз, но в сопровождении мягкой улыбки, — …замечания сводили к минимуму совершение критичных ошибок. А наши с тобой уроки, Донни, позволили осуществить безумный и безнадежный план с посланием, — изобретатель смущенно опустил глаза.  
Через мгновение Оливия добавила:  
— Да и мастерить оказалось весьма и весьма интересно, но клянусь, Донателлой я точно не стану, — на камбусе раздался громкий смех, звонко отражаясь от стен.

*******

— Все, стоп. У меня сейчас голова взорвется от вашего потока вопросов, — сказала Ливия, демонстративно обхватив голову и локтями оперевшись на стол. — Какой у нас план, ребята?  
— Мы отправимся искать Миру, приведем сюда, вернем тебе твое тело.  
— Это замечательно, Лео, но я думала, что есть более подробная развертка каждого пункта, — разочарованно сказала девушка.  
— Есть, — подал наконец голос галлифреец, который внимательно наблюдал за воссоединением большой семьи. — Например, в данный момент корабль нуждается в починке. Он потом понадобится. Донателло останется чинить поломки и неисправности, — седоволосый мужчина выдержал колкий взгляд лидера черепах и принялся пояснять суть: — Я бы остался, но полечу собирать союзников для поимки Миры. А кроме меня, с техникой способен поладить только Донателло, — гений в фиолетовой бандане и очках смущенно улыбнулся.  
— С вами ясно. А нам что делать? — спросил, сжимая кулаки, темперамент.

Оливия переглянулась с лидером и прикрыла рот пальцем, дабы не сказать того, о чем они оба думали. Ей не хотелось ставить мутанта в неловкое положение, как это делал Доктор, соперничая в лидерстве. Движение получилось вполне естественным с учетом того, что девушка до этого и так сидела, подперев голову.  
Синебанданный быстро оценивал обстановку и умения братьев. Он четко понимал, как должен поступить.  
— Я остаюсь с Донни и Олив. Раф, Майки, отправляйтесь с Доктором.

Красавица буквально за несколько мгновений до того, как мастер катан начал говорить, уже прочла по его лицу, что он останется. Она еле-еле сдерживала радость. Было так приятно, что их мысли синхронизировались.

Леонардо понимал, что чинить корабль могут лишь Дон и Доктор. Доктор отпал сразу, и оставался брат. Возникал вопрос «Кого еще оставить на корабле?» Рафаэль, желавший хоть какого-то движения и уже сходивший с ума от бездействия, не смог бы спокойно сидеть и ждать. Майки так вообще со скуки помрет с учетом отсутствия комиксов и телевидения. «Оба точно будут мешать гению заниматься делом… Лучше их отправить с Доктором на поиски приключений, где они смогут развлечь себя», — рассуждал про себя лидер.  
Оставался он сам. Важным фактом являлось то, что у Леонардо и Доктора шла невидимая незаметная борьба лидеров: каждый стремился строить планы, отдавать приказы и действовать по своему усмотрению. Поэтому синебанданный решил, что у каждой из двух групп должен быть руководитель. В том, что его братьям придется слушаться Доктора, он не видел ничего плохого: мужчина не вызывал у него тревоги.  
А вот приятным бонусом такого положения была возможность побыть с девушкой наедине достаточно продолжительный отрезок времени.

— А Оливка точно не может пойти с нами? — раздосадованно спросил мастер нунчак.  
— Не может, — кивком головы подтвердил свои слова повелитель времени.  
— Но почему? — не унимался младший. — Можно же скопировать её в один из аватаров.  
— Нельзя. Потому что… — начал было Доктор, но его перебила Ливия.  
— Потому что если я выну чип и скопирую свою личность в одно из тел, то в путешествии с вами она эволюционирует в другую личность, и соединить потом со мной её будет невозможно.  
— Почему? — глаза Майки смотрели неприкрытым детским любопытством.  
— Потому что для второй меня это может быть расценено как смерть. Я знаю себя, и я бы не хотела вот так просто быть добавленной к оригиналу.  
— Жаль, что ты не пойдешь с нами, — с нотками грусти сказал Микеланджело.  
— Ты мне потом все расскажешь, — подмигнула девушка и улыбнулась.

Действительно, в том, что предложил сделать Майки, был соблазн. Но вопрос этики оказался весьма сложным. Ясно было одно. Если двум идентичным личностям дать разные условия, то они будут развиваться разными путями. На выходе можно будет получить двух разных индивидуумов. И чем сильнее различия в условиях, тем сильнее будут отличия личностей между собой.  
Оливия понимала, что другая она не захотела бы быть потерянной, стертой, соединенной, потому что она сама не хотела этого. Другая Оливия будет так же влюблена в Лео, скучать по братьям и жаждать приключений, как и она сама. И еще более важное — в какой-то момент она решит, что именно ей должно быть отдано право оригинала.  
В общем, дабы избежать проблем, стоило остаться на корабле в единственном экземпляре.

— Тогда решено, — заключил повелитель времени. Он встал и пошел к ТАРДИС.  
Раф и Майки попрощались с остальными и направились следом.  


* * *

*¹ - SOS на азбуке Морзе.

* * *


	13. Ремонт... отношений?

*******

Черепаха в фиолетовом сидел в техническом коридоре рядом со снятой со стены панелью и ковырялся во внутренней проводке корабля.  
— Донни, нам надо обойти этот узел, — Оливия указала на соединение проводов с небольшой коробочкой.

Несмотря на то, что появление Ливи не было внезапным, поскольку она не скрывала своего приближения, голос всё равно заставил Донателло вздрогнуть. Он был такой чужой. Как и новое тело. Определенно, в движениях и мимике куклы прослеживались жесты настоящей Оливии, но все это вызывало только еще большую тревогу.  
Девушка была одета в стального цвета водолазку и облегающие фигуру черные штаны. На поясе были закреплены несколько карманов. Черные блестящие сапоги на небольшом каблуке отбивали ровный такт, пока Оливия приближалась. Волосы девушка убрала в пучок.

— А ты уверена? — голос гения не выражал его обеспокоенности.  
— Уверена, — аватар кивнула в подтверждение своих слов. — Я это чувствую.  
— Хорошо, Ливи. Я сейчас пущу питание окружным путем, — изобретатель продолжил свое занятие.

Красавица внимательно следила за движениями Донателло. Но не ради того, чтобы удостовериться, что он сделает правильно, а потому что пыталась понять, что так сильно его беспокоит. Потому что такая увлеченность у мастера бо была в двух случаях: либо когда на него снисходило вдохновение, и он творил технологичные чудеса, либо если пытался отвлечь себя от гнетущих мыслей. Ливия чувствовала, что причина во втором.

— Ты что-то еще хотела? — тактично поинтересовался умник, ловко орудуя отверткой и не поворачивая головы к собеседнице.  
— Я… я… — этот вопрос внезапно заставил Олив растеряться.  
— Ливи, скажи, каково это быть частью компьютера и одновременно быть здесь? Что ты чувствуешь?  
— Представь, что ты в нескольких местах сразу. Все так же, как ты привык, но просто в единицу времени происходит больше. Больше событий, больше слов, больше реакций, больше образов, больше расчетов. Все само собой разделяется и анализируется. Даже с одним мозгом такое можно сделать, а у меня их почти полсотни. Ко всему добавь кучу других сенсорных показаний и импульсов от электроники.  
Донателло заинтересованно склонил голову, якобы намекая, чтобы девушка продолжала.  
— Сам корабль можно сравнить с телом… Вот представь, что у тебя в кровотоке и во внутренних органах есть камеры. Ты можешь следить за своими кровяными клетками, или за микроорганизмами в кишечнике, или за импульсами в мозгу… Приблизительно так я себя ощущаю, когда, например, наблюдаю за вами из компьютера. Я получаю огромный комплекс данных о том, что происходит на корабле. Что-то отсеиваю на автомате, что-то воспринимаю «близко к сердцу» и подвергаю анализу. Множество данных или процессов происходят независимо от меня, будто рефлекторно. Ты, к примеру, не задумываешься как дышишь. Эту функцию мозг выполняет как фоновую. У меня таких фоновых операций миллиарды. Но если захотеть, можно отследить любой процесс, сконцентрировавшись на нем, — девушка сделала паузу, чтобы перевести дух. — Я не сразу привыкла, но этому учишься очень быстро, интуитивно и инстинктивно.  
— Может, это способности той личности?  
— Возможно, частично. И её зовут Мира.  
— Я знаю. Но она украла твое тело, Ливи! Это неправильно! — в голосе изобретателя послышалось возмущение.  
— Абсолютно, — кивнула девушка.

— Но я не понимаю одного, — вопросительный взгляд собеседницы дал возможность умнику продолжить. — Почему ты так спокойна? Я думал, что ты будешь рвать и метать. Мира похитила часть тебя, твою жизнь в каком-то смысле.  
— Я уже прошла эту стадию. Гнев и страх. Ярость и ненависть. Но сейчас я могу мыслить разумно.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — в голове гения послышался интерес.  
— Я, кажется, её понимаю… — растерянно начала девушка.  
— Ты уверена? — глаза парня выглядели грустными.  
— Не жалей меня, слышишь! — вскрикнула девушка. — Не смей!  
— Прости… — очкарик виновато отвел взгляд.  
— Ты себе не представляешь, чего мне стоило держать себя в руках и не сдаваться. А видеть сейчас это… — девушка махнула рукой вверх-вниз, обводя по воздуху лицо Донателло.

После паузы девушка продолжила. Ей хотелось расплакаться, но она гордо сдержалась.  
— Так, о чем был вопрос? Ах, да. Я спокойна, потому что имею веру в высшие силы, верю в вас и в Доктора. Мира, видимо, тоже верила.  
— Что?! — вскрикнул от удивления Дон. — Что ты сказала?  
— Мира изучила мои воспоминания, и я более чем уверена, что она сделала ставку на него.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что она знала, что он…  
— Нет, она не знала. Она просчитала, что он починит систему. Ей надо было выбраться. Она преследует какую-то цель, — девушка сделала паузу на мгновение и продолжила: — Мира не хотела терять все бесценные знания, которые так заботливо защищала и веками собирала. И догадывалась, что Доктор не позволит им пропасть. Тем более, что это его далекие сородичи.  
— Откуда ты знаешь так много о ней?  
— Мне о ней рассказывали в Хранилище. Когда я попала в Систему, то обнаружила лишь обрывки самого важного, что она захватила с собой. Она скопировала все, что я знаю, но не личность целиком. Об этом говорят ваши рассказы о её боевых навыках и о знаниях про вас. Возможно, Мира бы внесла коррективы в мою личность или оставила меня в Системе, но у неё было мало времени, — тараторила девушка. Глаза её сверкали от энтузиазма.  
— А убрала она тебя, чтобы ты не натворила дел! — воскликнул внезапно Донни. — А ты уверена?  
— Я не могу быть уверена на сто процентов. Я лишь знаю, что основной разработкой Миры является работа с сознанием и личностью.  
— Ливи… если Мира узнала что-то важное от тебя? То, что не следовало бы ей знать? — вдруг черепаха сильно обеспокоился. — У нас могут быть проблемы. Например, положение нашего логова.  
— Я… не знаю, где мы живем, — внезапно сказала девушка, пальцами массируя виски в попытке что-то вспомнить.  
— Ты не помнишь, что мы… — начал говорить умник.  
— Молчи, я не хочу знать, — Оливия приложила руку к губам Дона, не давая ему договорить. — Точнее, не хочу снова это удалять, если вдруг придется. Поверь, это очень болезненная процедура.  
— Тебе бы не пришлось. Но как хочешь, Ливи, — пожал плечами гений. — А дом? Ты помнишь дом? Сплинтера?  
— Помню. Сам дом отчетливо помню и нашего сэнсэя тоже. Не беспокойся, — Оливия ободряюще положила руку на левое запястье Дона.  
В ответ лицо Донателло скривилось, а сам он еле заметно дёрнулся и поспешил отвернуться. Только сейчас девушка заметила, что её рука оказалась на повязке.

— Дай посмотрю, — попросила она.  
— Ливи, ничего страшного, — попытался отмахнуться от неё гений.  
— Дон, не заставляй меня применять силу! — тон Оливии стал намного жестче. Смогла бы она выполнить сказанное, она не знала, но ей важно было убедить в этом Донателло.  
— Я серьезно. Ничего страшного не случилось, — мастер посоха хотел было уже вернуться к работе, но Лив жестко схватила черепаху за предплечье и потянула на себя. Второй рукой она начала разматывать повязку.  
— Донни! Ты рехнулся?! — завопила Оливия. — Ты посмотри, что с раной! Мне совершенно не нравятся эти опухшие края и эти разводы.  
— Может, продолжим починку? — с надеждой в голосе спросил гений.  
— Нет! Давай за мной, — девушка отпустила руку, встала, грациозно развернулась и пошла по коридору. Услышав, что черепаха даже не шелохнулся, она обернулась и заговорила елейным голосом, который не предвещал ничего хорошего: — Мсье Донателло, не соблаговолите ли вы помочь себе добраться до лаборатории? — потом голос девушки приобрел злобные нотки, а глаза при этом хищно сузились. — Или мне пинками тебя туда гнать?!

Поняв, что спорить бесполезно, Донни встал и пошел за девушкой. Он все еще пребывал в шоке от новых выкрутасов девушки. То ли на неё влияли отголоски личности Миры? То ли просто существование в Системе имело свои последствия? То ли Ливи пережила какую-то сильную травму? Пребывая в раздумьях, Дон молча пошел в лабораторию.  
Оливия по-хозяйски оглянулась, упершись руками в бока. Закрыв глаза, она поводила головой, будто собака, ищущая след.  
— Сюда. Садись сюда, — Лив усадила умника на стул рядом с одним из столов, на котором находилось что-то отдаленно похожее на земные приспособления. Красавица взяла со стола что-то похожее на ручку со стеклянной вставкой посередине и поместила в небольшую камеру. Предмет внезапно обдало паром. — Дезинфекция. Мало ли, что успело осесть на этой штуке, — пояснила девушка. Она взяла ручку и приложила кончик к ране черепахи. Колба быстро наполнилась кровью. Умник скривился от прикосновения к ране. — Прости, Донни. Мне нужны образцы. Пожалуйста, прости еще раз за это, — Ливия виновато посмотрела на фиолетовобанданного, намекая на её недавнее-давнее происшествие, связанное с Викторией Экхарт.  
— Проехали, — без выражений ответил очкарик.  
— Еще одно. Потерпи, — Девушка развернула ручку тупым концом и провела по ране снова, беря образцы тканей. Потом она таким же предметом после стерилизации взяла образцы у себя.

Пока Оливия проводила тесты, Донателло решил осмотреться.  
— Скажи, а ты знаешь, для чего это оборудование?  
— По большей части да, — ответила Ливи, глядя в окуляр устройства, похожего на микроскоп.

— Я никогда не замечал у тебя лабораторных навыков. Это все из-за Системы?  
— Да.  
— А что здесь делала Мира?  
— Она многое изучала, собирала знания, систематизировала, проводила исследования и опыты, — Оливия посмотрела умнику в глаза, предоставляя странного вида машине делать некоторые манипуляции. Умник сделал вывод, что это анализатор наподобие такого, который стоял у него в лаборатории. Но этот мог не только сделать развернутый анализ крови, но и определить структуру ДНК и сравнивать образцы. — Однажды ей встретилась раса, обладающая нужными ресурсами. Ей пришлось найти лекарство для них от местной чумы и модифицировать некоторые виды зерновых культур, чтобы увеличить объемы урожая.  
— Интересно. Ты все это узнаешь сразу, как только пожелаешь?  
— А ты думал, что этот процесс похож на поиск в Гугле? — усмехнулась девушка.  
— Не совсем, — уклончиво ответил Донателло.  
— Ну-у-у… представь, что ты ищешь что-то, не знаю что, там, не знаю где, — отшутилась девушка, наблюдая за устройством на лабораторном столе.  
— А если серьезно? — голос умника звучал ровно, и проследить его эмоции было сложно в этот момент.  
— А если серьезно, то… А как ты ищешь информацию в своем мозгу, Дон? — Оливия отвернулась от прибора и выразительно посмотрела в глаза гения.  
— Я просто вспоминаю, — растерянно сказал мутант.  
— Именно! Вот так и я вспоминаю. Только с небольшой разницей, — глаза девушки игриво сверкнули в свете ламп. — Вспоминаю то, чего никогда не знала.  
— Что-то есть жуткое во всех этих технологиях, но они восхитительны.  
— Смотри, ТАРДИС вернется и тебя приревнует.  
— Что? — черепаха сначала растерялся, а потом оба рассмеялись.

— Я думал, что должна быть некая База данных, — сказал Донателло, успокоившись.  
— Да, она есть, но информация из неё поступает, фильтруется и сохраняется так же, как это происходит в мозгу живых, — девушка улыбнулась.  
— И как?  
— Связывается вместе с помощью ассоциаций и образов, — Ливи сама не до конца понимала механизм, но попыталась пояснить так, как это ей представлялось. — У меня мой сектор выглядит как сад. Воспоминания и знания хранятся в деревьях. Часто одно дерево хранит множество воспоминаний, которые связывают схожие образы или ассоциации, — Оливия почему-то вдруг стала выглядеть очень сосредоточено.

Внезапно раздался сигнал о том, что машина выполнила свою работу. Из щели машины выехал металлический листок, исписанный древнегаллифрейскими символами. Аватар взяла его и улыбнулась.  
— Слава богу, — вздохнула она.  
— Я так понимаю, что теперь ЭТО ты, Ливи, без проблем можешь прочитать, правда? — спросил мутант, подходя сзади и заглядывая через плечо.  
— Правда, — кивнула девушка, поворачиваясь к мутанту лицом.  
— Что там? — в нетерпении спросил фиолетовобанданный.  
— Из-за того, что я немного доисторическая ящерица, в моей слюне может быть немного яда. Он, скорее всего, смертелен для людей, если его не вывести из организма… — девушка задумалась. — Надо было в Организации всех искусать. Может, тогда у них закончился бы персонал, и они оставили меня в покое, — она перевела взгляд на озадаченного и несколько испуганного гения. — Ой, да шучу я! Для вас, черепах, мой яд не страшен. Вы — мутанты с измененным ДНК, поэтому очень устойчивые к этому веществу. Максимум — это аллергия, — Оливия показала пальцем на рану. — С неприятными ощущениями и высыпаниями.  
— Почему мы раньше это не определили? — умник теперь выглядел настороженно.  
— Наверно, потому что раньше я не кусалась, — засмеялась девушка.  
— Но я брал образцы слюны. А еще, например, ты не раз пила из одного стакана с нами. И никаких последствий не было, — справедливо возразил Дон. — А еще… — вдруг умник стеснительно отвел глаза.  
— Что еще?  
— Ничего, — очкарик предпочел снова не вспоминать о том, что видел, как они с Лео целовались в туннеле. Его попросту смущала эта ситуация.  
— Окей. Но мы же с тобой не могли провести полное сканирование организма. Видимо, у меня есть какие-то железы, срабатывающие в определенный момент или под действием особых условий.  
— Справедливо. Что ты ощущала тогда?  
— Сильнейшую злобу. Все было как в тумане.  
— И до этого ранее такого не бывало?  
— Я не помню. Это была полная потеря контроля. Будто грузовик, который несется с горы, и у него полностью отказали тормоза.  
— Ясно. Давай разберемся потом. Что дальше с анализами?  
— Все с ними нормально, — отмахнулась девушка. — Точнее, если ничего не делать, то может стать хуже, но у меня есть решение.

Оливия не дала изобретателю задать вопрос, она ловко приблизилась к нему, взяла за руку и провела пальцами второй руки по ране, заставив того скривиться от неприятных болезненных ощущений. Потом аватар еще сильнее прижала пальцы к плоти, и черепаха ощутил покалывание, а потом болезненное место зачесалось. Она убрала руку через пару десятков секунд, приблизилась вплотную, потом одним движением руки сняла очки, бинокль и бандану с черепахи. Внезапно мир вокруг расплылся перед глазами Донателло. Оливия, воспользовавшись замешательством, так же резко прижала вторую руку к скуле и брови, закрывая при этом глаз умника. Ощущения повторились. После этого девушка убрала руки и отступила на несколько шагов, любуясь результатом.

— Готово, — победно произнесла красавица.  
— Что? — черепахе понадобилась пара мгновений, чтобы вернуть снаряжение на голову. Надев очки, он внимательно осмотрел руку. Если бы Донателло не был ученым, то мог бы поверить в чудо, но всему было свое объяснение. — Нанороботы?  
— Нет. Это просто я стала членом канона святых, — пошутила девушка. — Пока мы болтали, мне удалось взломать наноботов моего аватара и заставить их выполнить поставленную мной задачу, — Ливия посмотрела в глаза мастера посоха.  
— Взломала? Они не являются частью твоей Системы?  
— Верно. Они автономны. Но поскольку это все-таки электроника, а в мозгу, — девушка пальцем постучала по виску, — есть чип…  
— Посылая определенные сигналы, можно было подключиться к соединяющей наноботов сети, — гений перебил девушку. — Вот почему ты так сосредоточенно смотрела…  
— Верно дважды, — утвердительно кивнула собеседница. — Прости, изменить твое зрение я не в силах. Они способны излечить практически любое повреждение аватара. Это их первоочередная задача, — Ливия принялась пояснять свои действия. — Я заставила нанороботов восстановить твою кожу и вывести токсин. Это на самом деле простая задача, но вот лечение нервов глаза — это для меня слишком сложно. Я не представляю, как это делается, — девушка виновато отвела взгляд.  
— Не беспокойся, — черепаха протянул руку, чтобы развернуть девушку к себе, но она сделала это раньше. — Спасибо и на этом.

— Обращайся, — улыбнулась Оливия чужим ртом и глазами. — Квест выполнен! А теперь за дело! — Девушка буквально подпрыгнула, а потом, схватив за руку Донателло, потащила его обратно в технический коридор. Но на полпути она остановилась и развернулась. — Нет, у меня есть идея получше.

*******

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Леонардо Оливию.  
— При сложившейся ситуации надо уточнять, что именно ты имеешь в виду, — попыталась пошутить девушка, но оливковые глаза смотрели на мутанта грустным взглядом. — Аватар… функционирует хорошо.  
— Я не это имел в виду, — синеглазый внимательно и серьезно смотрел в чужие глаза, будто пытался увидеть что-то знакомое ему. Олив хотелось съёжиться от понимания того, насколько жалко она на самом деле выглядит. Она обняла себя за плечи, будто пыталась согреться.  
— Знаю, — прошептала она, отвернувшись к большому иллюминатору, разглядывая россыпи звезд за прочным стеклом в небольшом просвете, потому что корабль был засыпан грунтом и пылью.

Еще никогда ей не приходилось видеть такой красоты. В Индии разве что. Но иногда на небе бывали тучи. Еще чаще родители не позволяли гулять ночью — всегда находилась причина, чтобы загнать девочку в дом. А здесь, на лунной поверхности, усеянной кратерами, пустынной и мертвой, лишенной атмосферы и живой материи, была возможность созерцать космос без искажений. Он был красив, но… казался таким холодным и беспощадным, немым и жестоким. Неужели он и вправду такой?

Леонардо не мог точно знать, что творится с его любимой, потому что с ней всегда было нелегко. Она умудрялась совершать безумнейшие поступки и объясняла их куда более безумными причинами — это сводило с ума, не давало покоя, сносило голову начисто. Мутанту нравилось то, как творчески подходила красавица к решению поставленных задач. Но, опять-таки, сложно было понять её мотивы или способ мышления.

Сейчас в памяти непроизвольно всплыло странное и приятное воспоминание про недавнее мытье посуды, а точнее, то, как Олив вела себя. Казалось, их отношения начали развиваться в желаемом русле, хоть и не совсем правильно. Сэнсей указал на ошибку, и Леонардо поспешил исправиться. Но даже без мудрости Сплинтера парень знал, что взаимоотношения должны быть чисты и невинны. Синеглазый давно понял, что сильно влюблен. Как это произошло, оставалось загадкой. Мастер сдержанности и самоконтроля понимал, что в порыве обладать девушкой было нечто грязное и недопустимое. Больше всего тревожил Леонардо тот факт, что он так легко и просто сорвался.  
Стоило ли винить Оливию в том, что черепахе не хватило силы воли? Нет! Его недостатки — это только его недостатки. Девушка могла творить что угодно, но то, как он реагирует — зависит от него самого. Именно поэтому он старался держаться несколько отстраненно, считая, что его поступок в туннеле был слишком… навязчив. Теперь он стал еще более сосредоточенным и пытался разобраться в происходящем.

Все было бы хорошо, и в недалеком будущем пару могло ждать счастливое продолжение их отношений, но внезапно время сыграло с ними ужасную шутку.  
Хотя Олив была спасена из Хранилища, Лео винил себя в произошедшем — в том, что ей пришлось пережить, и в том, как глупо они упустили Миру в теле Оливии. Его скрытность не позволяла другим отчетливо разглядеть чувство вины и терзания лидера.

Несколько часов до этого на камбусе они болтали. Сначала Леонардо рассказал, что натворила Мира, как отметелила троих ниндзя и сбежала. Девушка допытывалась очень дотошно, спрашивая о самых мелких деталях инцидента. Она анализировала информацию и поведала лидеру, что не считает Миру своим врагом.

— Ты… Ты в своем уме? — поразился мутант.  
— Да! У тебя есть причины сомневаться? — девушка откинулась на спинку диванчика, сложила руки на груди, сощурила глаза и надула губы от обиды.  
— Нет. Но если бы она была хорошей, то не поступила бы так, — возразил синебанданный, давая понять Ливии, что он не согласен с её точкой зрения. На этом обсуждение Миры закончилось, потому что спорить без новых фактов было бесполезно, и оба это понимали.

Дальше девушка поведала, чем занималась в Хранилище. Когда речь зашла про ученого, мутант почувствовал уколы ревности, но благодаря годам тренировок легко сдерживал свои порывы. С другой стороны, он понимал, что Лив нуждалась в компании, поэтому ничего удивительного, что она подружилась с единственной личностью, практически не претерпевшей изменения.

Синеданданный внимательно смотрел на аватар. Идеальные женские формы, черты лица без изъянов и погрешностей могли бы привлечь любого мужчину, но для него они были чужими. Мутант понимал, что сейчас стена между ним и любимой разрастается. Он не мог перестать винить себя, а она — принять до конца себя такой, какой стала.  
Леонардо отчаянно пытался придумать решение, потому что такое положение вещей могло привести к ухудшению отношений.

Оливия страдала, будучи заключена в огромную железяку, напичканную электроникой и мозгами. Это были первоклассные тюремные апартаменты. Знания в Базе данных были просто невообразимы, а возможности Системы казались неисчерпаемы.  
Но девушка не чувствовала себя по-настоящему собой. Это как попытаться понюхать цветок через стекло. Можно было воспользоваться немодифицированным телом и перенести туда свою личность. Но этот вариант Оливии категорически не нравился. Она хотела быть собой и находиться только в своем теле. Все-таки родители достаточно вложили в её голову и душу. Сейчас она пользовалась ведическими знаниями, даже не осознавая этого. Она была на пути к смирению и принятию. От паники и истерики спасала вера в то, что положение вещей временно.

Кроме этого, девушка мучилась от того, что ей очень хотелось прикоснуться к Лео, чтобы он обнял её, почувствовать прохладную кожу и жесткость пластрона. «Но могла ли она желать такое? Возможно, Леонардо решил, что он не способен сделать её счастливой, и отдалился? А смог бы он принять меня новой?» — эти вопросы мучили девушку. Она не могла найти ответы и все больше погружалась в апатию. Кроме того, был болезненный вопрос: «Жива ли я теперь?»  
В уголке глаза показалась искрящаяся в свете холодных звезд слеза. Она задержалась на секунду, а потом покатилась по щеке, оставляя влажный блестящий след.

— Я же вижу, что тебе плохо, — тихий голос бесшумно подошедшего синеглазого раздался за спиной.  
— Видишь… — фыркнула Оливия и резко развернулась с намерением направиться куда-то в неизвестном направлении. Но не успела она коснуться ногой пола, делая первый шаг, как трехпалая рука обхватила её предплечье. Расстроенная девушка не сразу поняла, что произошло, а когда опомнилась, то обнаружила себя в объятиях черепахи.  
— И не только вижу, — тихо прошептал Лео, поглаживая аватар по волосам. Пусть он был чужой, но внутри было совершенно не чужое существо.  
— Лео… — девушка закрыла глаза, поддавшись теплому ощущению, которое появлялось внутри.

Внезапно что-то болезненно острое резануло сознание девушки. Это было похоже, будто ткань разрезают ножом, и в месте пореза можно увидеть что-то совершенно невообразимое, другие реальности, параллельные миры, чужие воспоминания или варианты событий. Сейчас в сознании мелькнула сцена, где Леонардо страстно целовал Оливию. Она почувствовала его чуть более жесткие губы на своих, шероховатость кожи, грубые края шрамов, бороздки чешуек на своих руках. Это видение настолько сильно поразило девушку, что она встрепенулась и оттолкнула мутанта. Внезапно она осознала, что совершенно не понимает, где проходит грань реальности. Это была её самая смелая фантазия, и она начала казаться более чем реальной. Мысль о том, что она сходит с ума, еще сильнее напугала Олив.

Не понимающий произошедшего Леонардо удивлённо уставился на девушку. Она секунду назад оттолкнула синеглазого, тяжело и прерывисто дыша.  
— Олив… — Лео сделал попытку приблизиться, но внезапно аватар неестественно потерял равновесие и начал падать на пол. Одним рывком синебанданный приблизился и поймал тело, а потом осторожно положил на пол. Глаза потеряли живой блеск, а дыхание отсутствовало. Это выглядело очень пугающе. Мутант помахал рукой перед глазами. Никакой реакции не последовало.  
Сердце Леонардо бешено забилось. Он поднял тело на руки и бросился искать брата. Он нашел его в центре управления, где тот чинил пульт.

*******

— Донни! Аватар Олив выключился. Что произошло? — лидер уставился на озадаченного умника, который с любопытством разглядывал второй аватар на полу, который отключился так же, как и первый.  
— Я не знаю. Мы говорили про полеты в космосе и расы, которые встречала Мира… И внезапно она прервала разговор. Тело в порядке, — вынес вердикт черепаха, когда осмотрел его. — Я думал, это какая-то поломка чипа, но кажется, Ливи просто решила уйти, — грустно добавил гений.  
— Кажется, это из-за меня, — в голосе старшего сквозили нотки смущения.  
— А что ты сделал?  
— Мы… Мы… Я… — Леонардо смущенно опустил взгляд.  
— Лео, я же все знаю, — умник набрал в легкие воздух и выпалил: — В смысле, ты можешь открыто говорить о том, что между вами происходит, — умник сделал паузу и внезапно еще больше осмелел. — Ты её обидел?  
— Нет. Олив была подавлена. Я просто обнял её. Хотел утешить, потому что ей сейчас очень нелегко.  
— Странно, — младший подозрительно покосился на брата. — И все?  
— Да, — твердо ответил Леонардо.  
— Не могу понять причины. Похоже, что она просто замкнулась в себе. Думаю… — умник сосредоточенно нахмурился. — Думаю, её что-то смутило или разозлило.  
— И что, например?  
— Откуда я знаю?! — вдруг возмутился мастер бо. — Лео, я продолжу чинить всю эту установку. Ты же можешь попытаться поговорить с Олив.  
— Как?  
— Вот так. — Мутант указал на кресло-трон и, развернувшись, пошел к развороченному пульту, из которого все еще торчали провода во все стороны, но внезапно остановился. В его светлую голову закралась одна мысль. — Надо отнести их в лабораторию, — указал Дон рукой с отверткой на тела. — Нехорошо, если они так и будут лежать на полу. Нанороботы, конечно, какое-то время поддержат жизнеспособность тканей и органов, но потом все равно начнется некробиоз, — поняв, что термин стоит пояснить, очкарик продолжил: — Это медленное отмирание клеток. Мы же не знаем, когда Ливи вернется, а без сознания тело умирает.  
Синебанданный кивнул, подождал, когда и Донателло возьмет другой аватар. Он понес «свой» в лабораторию, следуя за братом.

— Ты знаешь что делать? — спросил мастер катан по дороге.  
— Знаю. Пока вы болтали о своем, мы же обсуждали эту технологию в первую очередь. Я предполагал, что может понадобиться помещать кукол в стазис, — Донателло вошел в лабораторию и оглянулся. Он знал, что камер стазиса не было на виду. Гений открыл в стене скрытую панель и набрал код.

Часть стены бесшумно отделилась и отъехала в сторону, открывая взору новое помещение, в котором стояло шесть цилиндрических камер из материала, похожего на стекло. Сверху и снизу находились колпаки, которые упирались, соответственно, в потолок и пол. Система жизнеобеспечения была полностью вмонтирована в лабораторию и спрятана в стенах, дабы не нарушалась целостность. Машина, поддерживающая работу капсул, тоже была спрятана, но посреди помещения стоял пульт управления.

Две камеры стазиса почему-то были отключены, еще две пустовали, и в двух последних находились копии Миры. В центре конструкции находились подставки для поддержания тела в вертикальном положении. Сверху внутри камеры были отверстия, из которых торчали провода и трубки, которые тянулись к причудливым манжетам на руках и ошейнике с маской, закрывающей нижнюю часть лица. Такие же провода и трубки тянулись к манжетам на ногах из отверстий снизу камеры. Прозрачная, но очень плотная жидкость заполняла работающую камеру, чтобы изолировать тело и препятствовать ему перемещаться внутри камеры. Поскольку тело в стазисе, маска, закрывающая лицо, была предназначена для защиты.

Донателло свободной рукой набрал что-то на пульте, и от цилиндров отделились половинки, открываясь наружу. Оба брата поместили тела на подставки. Потом Дон запустил протокол активации и отошел, оценивая результат. Эта процедура не требовала лишнего вмешательства. Самое удивительное, что этот протокол можно было запустить с задержкой, что позволяло даже одному-единственному выжившему воспользоваться стазисом без чужой помощи.

— Подожди, Донни, — произнёс вдруг синебанданный. — А что вот там за две пустые камеры? Они отличаются.  
— Ливи сказала, что Мира проводила эксперименты с регенерацией. Эти капсулы она построила сама для того, чтобы в них можно было лечиться. В общем, существо погружается в такой же стазис, как и в первых четырёх, только дополнительно ещё и лечится, — фиолетовобанданный прочитал лекцию без каких-либо усилий, с улыбкой на лице. Затем сделал шаг назад от камер. — Всё готово. Теперь надо подождать.

Из отверстий в нижней и верхней конструкции камер выдвинулись манжеты и, будто зачарованные неизвестной силой, сами потянулись к запястьям и голеням. Две половинки ошейника защелкнулись на шее одновременно с манжетами. После этого камера начала наполняться жидкостью. Парни проследили до момента, когда наконец камера полностью заполнилась. Донателло проверил индикаторы на панели. Оставшись удовлетворенным результатом, он направился прочь.

— Донни, ты что, знаешь древнегаллифрейский? — спросил брата Леонардо, понимая, что без знаний языка брат вряд ли так легко мог разобраться с управлением.  
— Да, — тихо промолвил гений.  
— Когда же ты успел? — удивился на такое заявление старший из черепах.  
— Я… — умник виновато отвернулся.  
— Что ты сделал? — лидер положил руку на плечо Дона, давая понять, что так просто не отстанет.  
— Я подключался к Системе. Это дало мне новые знания.  
— Что?! Это могло быть опасно! — воскликнул с тревогой мастер катан.  
— Ничуть. Системой руководит Ливи, и ты сам говорил, что она не сделает нам ничего плохого.  
— Да, но от этого кресла у меня мурашки по телу.  
— Ты зря считаешь кресло чем-то плохим. Это просто еще одна удивительная технология.

*******

Леонардо быстро добрался до комнаты управления и оказался внутри икосаэдра. До последнего он надеялся, что ему не придется пользоваться зловещим предметом внутри двадцатигранника, но видимо, у судьбы были свои планы.  
Мутант сел в кресло и активировал его кнопкой под пальцами на подлокотнике. Он видел, как это делал Доктор. Из кресла появились нити и присоединились к голове. Те, что появились из спинки, наткнулись на панцирь и змейками направились в стороны, ища возможность присоединиться к телу. Когда нервы обогнули край карапакса, то начали врастать под панцирь, доставляя щекочуще-болезненные ощущения, о которых рассказал Доктор. Чтобы не отвлекаться на окружающее, Леонардо закрыл глаза и погрузился в состояние, схожее с медитацией. Он продолжал думать об Олив.

Буквально мгновение понадобилось черепахе, чтобы привыкнуть к миру вокруг себя. Это был разноцветный сад с причудливыми деревьями, соединенными между собой корнями. Лео притронулся к ближайшему лазурно-пурпурному дереву, и в голове вспышкой прокатилось воспоминание любимой о том, как она в гневе и страхе избивала стену башни Хранилища, лелея в глубине души надежду.  
«Так вот как на самом деле она себя чувствовала, а не говорила, что все было так плохо, — подумал Леонардо. — Возможно, ей больно было это вспоминать?»  
Потом синеглазый решил изучить изумрудное дерево и увидел, как Ливия обнимает одного киберзомби и дарит ему собственноручно сделанную игрушку-тангл*¹. Мутанта охватило обостренное чувство заботы.  
«Конечно, Олив очень заботливая, но даже такое сложно было представить».

— Подглядывать невежливо, — прозвучал голос откуда-то спереди.  
— Я не подглядываю. Олив, я хочу понять…  
— Уходи! — закричала девушка.  
— Нет, — прокричал парень в ответ и побежал на голос, минуя аллеи со множеством других деревьев.

Девушка сидела рядом с ямой в почве и смотрела невидящим взглядом куда-то вдаль. Она не двигалась и была похожа издалека на статую. От самого её вида у синеглазого перехватило дух. Здесь она выглядела такой, какой она была всегда.  
— Да, я выгляжу здесь так, как себе представляю, — ответила девушка на мелькнувший в голове лидера вопрос. — И да, я в неком смысле могу читать мысли, потому что мы связаны, — Оливия повернула голову и посмотрела черепахе в глаза.

Оцепенение быстро прошло, и Леонардо наконец задал вопрос. Оливия сочла дать ему возможность озвучивать мысли, потому что понимала, как жутко выглядит, когда тебе отвечают заранее.  
— Ты говорила раньше, что владеешь телепатией. Ты на нас эти умения использовала?  
— Нет. Даже не пыталась, — спокойно ответила девушка, вставая с земли.  
— Почему? — в голосе появились радостные нотки.  
— Потому что есть пределы личного. Твои, мои или чьи-либо мысли являются сокровенными. Это наша личная зона, в которую вмешиваться без спросу является очень нетактично, бесцеремонно, некрасиво, недостойно и… куча других определений. Если ты захочешь, то сам посвятишь меня в свои мысли, — после паузы девушка добавила: — Сейчас мне сложно разделить наши мысли, но я работаю над этим. Подожди чуть-чуть, и я не смогу «подглядывать».  
— Спасибо. Я рад это слышать. Это позиция достойной личности.

— Скажи, что тебя беспокоит? — Леонардо непривычно прямо начал разговор первым после долгой паузы, привыкнув к новым ощущениям и образам.  
— Лео, я… — Оливия хотела по привычке повернуться спиной и скрыть свои слезы, но внезапно передумала. — Я думаю про «права оригинала». Мою настоящую личность вычистили, и я всего лишь копия! — Оливия всхлипнула. — Да, я единственная копия… Но могу ли я быть оригиналом? — теперь слезы катились из глаз одна за другой. Вид плачущей девушки терзал душу Леонардо, и он отчаянно пытался найти нужный аргумент. Черепаха прижал снова девушку к себе и снова начал гладить её по волосам.  
— Ты неправа. Ты есть оригинал.  
— Я точно знаю, что стерла некоторые свои воспоминания, поэтому я не та, что была прежде.  
— Что ты стерла?  
— Думаешь, я знаю, что это было? Это было что-то очень важное. А вдруг… — девушка всхлипнула, — …вдруг из-за этого теперь я другая?  
— Я так не думаю, — уверенно возразил мастер катан.  
— Почему же?  
— Потому что та, которую я вижу, не может быть кем-то другим, кроме как собой.  
— Хорошая попытка, Лео, — улыбнулась девушка, отстраняясь.  
— Я серьезно. Ты застряла в корабле, но ты все равно продолжаешь быть той Олив, которую… — мутант внезапно замолчал.  
— Которую что? — в глубине души девушка ожидала услышать самые заветные слова, о которых мечтают, наверно, все девушки.  
— Которую я знаю, — невозмутимо и несколько лукаво продолжил лидер. От его взгляда не ускользнуло разочарование в глазах девушки. Это его позабавило еще сильнее. И порадовало. Это означало, что она к нему неравнодушна.

— Ты просто первоклассный засранец! — воскликнула девушка, сощурив глаза. — За это я тебя накажу, — девушка отпрыгнула и гордо выпрямилась.  
— Что ты мне сделаешь? — игриво спросил Леонардо. Он ощутил, что девушка сейчас выкинет что-то, как всегда, необычное, но не подавал вида. И ему нравилась эта игра.  
— О, я буду с тобой жестока-а-а… — протянула Олив, наигранно смакуя последнее слово. Она прикрыла глаза, как кошка, задрала вверх голову, будто нежась в свете лучей воображаемого солнца. А потом она выполнила реверанс. — Я заставлю тебя танцевать! — сделав несколько оборотов вокруг своей оси, девушка приблизилась к черепахе и на последнем круге мягко «впечаталась» ладонями и телом в его пластрон. Тот только раскрыл рот от удивления.  
— Я не умею танцевать, — коротко ответил мастер катан.  
— Ой, да ладно. У нас тут время всей вселенной. Сейчас научишься, — махнула девушка рукой.

Несколько минут препирательств закончились приятной усмешкой Леонардо. Это была его фирменная улыбка со вздохом, с опусканием головы и легким движением вбок. Она всегда сводила с ума Оливию в приятном смысле. Она означала: «Ладно. Будет весело посмотреть».  
Лидер уже понял, что Олив попросту не отступит. А после её заявления о том, что черепаха ей должен танец и она не забыла, как он её критиковал, спорить было вовсе бесполезно. Одно радовало черепаху — это то, что его позор в случае неудачи не увидят другие. Хотя с другой стороны… это могло быть именно тем, в чем оба нуждались. В близости, которой сейчас обоим так не хватало.

Оливия давно мечтала найти причину, чтобы заставить спокойного и невозмутимого лидера покраснеть. А чем плох был танец? Он позволял находится в интимной близости двум людям. Не зря, когда выбираются партнеры для парных танцев, то они должны друг другу нравиться. Лишь тогда их игра на публику будет выглядеть убедительной. А тут… и Олив, и Лео явно были неравнодушны. Девушка давно не боялась ударить в грязь лицом. Раньше она могла постесняться так открыто демонстрировать свою симпатию. Но она так долго не видела своего Лео и соскучилась по нему. Так что она решила действовать.

— Смотри. Есть два варианта.

Полугаллифрейка провела рукой по воздуху, и от руки появилась капля воды, которая застыла в воздухе. Потом она выросла в пузырь размером с человеческую голову. Он, будто обладая разумом, направился в глубины сада, но не очень далеко. Это позволило наблюдать процесс.  
Пузырь дотронулся до листочков искомого дерева, и внутрь под давлением проник цвет серебра. Одновременно в емкость попал янтарный цвет. Такое сочетание означало буйство восторга и некого безумия. Сначала серебро и янтарь, попав внутрь воды, сохраняли свою форму благодаря силе поверхностного натяжения. Казалось, в воду окунули что-то склизкое. Потом цвет начал медленно растворяться, образуя причудливые узоры, но не смешиваясь при этом*². Послышались два восторженных вздоха.

Большая цветная капля подлетела к хозяйке и начала растягиваться в ширину и высоту, формируя экран.  
Взору синеглазого предстал клип «Despacito» с латиноамериканскими танцами в исполнении пуэрториканских певцов*³.

Сначала показалось побережье, певец, соблазнительная попка девицы — все это не сильно смутило Леонардо. Он заметил, как Оливия начала двигаться в такт музыке. Сначала это были неловкие движения плеч и рук, потом с нарастанием темпа мелодии добавились бедра и ноги. Девушка осмелела и начала двигаться все более грациозно и раскованно. Черепаха с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, сохраняя невозмутимый вид и отстраненность.

Олив закрыла глаза, полностью погружаясь в музыку. Лишь изредка она украдкой подсматривала за реакцией синеглазого.  
Музыка и танцы освобождали Ливию от тревог, вовлекая в неизвестные миры. По мере нарастания темпа мелодии сама девушка начала двигаться быстрее и прерывистее, полностью отражая страсть музыки и слов. В короткие моменты, будто растягивая миг чувственного накала, Оливия замедляла свои движения, тем самым демонстрируя еще большую силу и могущество женского начала и сексуальности. Она, казалось, начала светиться, высвобождая спрятанную, дикую и необузданную энергию, которая могла снести любые преграды на своем пути.

В клипе появилось много танцоров и соблазнительные кадры, но все внимание синеглазого теперь было сосредоточено на Оливии. Бедра танцовщицы непрерывно совершали то восьмерки, то движения вперед-назад, при этом плечи и грудь двигались по другой траектории, руки плавно чертили замысловатые узоры в воздухе. Периодически девушка совершала движения вокруг своей оси, меняя при этом местоположение. Воздух раскалился, и стало тяжело дышать, но останавливаться не хотелось. Возможно, девушкой овладела какая-то сила. Наверно, она придавала сил и изматывала одновременно, держа на пределе все чувства и ощущения. Раскрепощенность и недоступность, плавность и резкость, мягкость и жесткость — все существовало вместе. Сложно было понять, где заканчивается реальный мир и начинается воображаемый.

Леонардо не отрываясь смотрел на любимую. Такого буйства энергии и соблазна он не испытывал еще никогда. Ему стоило огромных усилий, чтобы сдерживать себя от каких-либо действий. С одной стороны, парню хотелось прекратить все это безобразие, дабы не мучило и без того воспаленную фантазию, а с другой — такое зрелище невообразимо завораживало, и хотелось смотреть дальше.

Оливия незаметно для себя вовлеклась в танец и не заметила, что Леонардо еле-еле держал контроль над своими порывами. Все-таки правы священные писания. Для женщины танец — это идеальное средство для выражения собственного женского начала. Танцы любимой женщины способны свести мужчину с ума, если в них таится самая настоящая чистая концентрированная страсть и невообразимая красота. К счастью, это представление длилось недолго.

— Точно нет. Я это танцевать не буду, — категорично отрезал Леонардо, когда все закончилось.  
— Но почему? — искренне удивилась хитрая девушка. — Смотри! Этот Дэдди Янки вылитый Майки! — показала рукой девушка в сторону экрана, где появился застывший кадр из клипа с изображением обоих певцов.  
— Майки? — мастер катан приподнял одну бровь, понимая, что что-то тут не так. И оказался прав.  
— А вот этот Луис Фонси — это вообще пуэрториканская человеческая копия тебя!  
— Меня? — Сначала мутант икнул от удивления и возмущения. — Прости, что? — округлил глаза собеседник.  
— Ты смотри! Фигура! Фигура — точно как у тебя, — сверкнула глазами красавица, придав тону еще больше важности. — Конечно, мордашка хуже твоей… — Олив мечтательно закатила глаза.  
— У меня ощущение, что я нахожусь в магазине, а ты пытаешься впарить мне какую-то фигню по цене двух, — улыбнулся синебанданный, тоже замыслив что-то нехорошее.  
— Обижаешь. По цене трёх! — засмеялась девушка, не заметив, что что-то пошло не так.  
— Ты, наверно, издеваешься?  
— Вовсе нет! — возразила девушка, не прекращая смеяться.  
— Если мне придется танцевать, как вот он, то тебе придется одеться, как она, — хитро сощурил глаза Леонардо, показывая на другой кадр, ожидая, что девушка отступит.  
— Мне? Договорились! Только если ты…

Это могло быть бесконечным… Леонардо приложил палец к губам девушки, заставляя её умолкнуть. Она поняла намек. Клип был слишком раскрепощенным и не подходил характеру Лео. Но пошутить над ним было весело.

Оливия создала другую каплю воды, которая по примеру первой принесла сирень и янтарь, так как этот клип вызывал у девушки чувство восторга и тайны. Это был уже знакомый Леонардо клип Линдси Стирлинг «Арена», где танцоры выполняли сложные танцевальные трюки*⁴. Данное видео нравилось Олив как раз тем, что не было настолько вызывающим, но очень техничным, поэтому подошло бы Лео как нельзя лучше.

— Мне нравится.  
— Только потому что не нравится первый? — решилась уточнить девушка.  
— Нет. Просто здесь больше нежности и техники. В первом совсем другой посыл.  
— Действительно. Да, давай остановимся на этом, — в знак согласия девушка кивнула.

Партнеры тренировались какое-то время, чтобы их движения были так же точны, как и на водном экране. Ливии бальные танцы не были в новинку. Пока черепахи отсутствовали дома, она смогла просмотреть много видео и изучила их досконально, а кроме этого даже потренировалась вдоволь. Сейчас все приобретенные знания пригодились, потому что пришлось обучать Лео с нуля. У того было прекрасно развитое, гибкое и сильное тело; кроме этого мутант всегда был самым техничным в бою — все это помогло быстро пройти курс простых движений и перейти к акробатическим трюкам. И вскоре пришел момент решающего выступления.

Леонардо и Оливия медленно двигались по площадке. Она вложила свою руку в руку партнера. Он плавно и грациозно обхватил талию девушки. Зазвучали ударные, и танцоры пустились в танец, ловко отбивая ритм ногами, плавно и резко двигая руками и всем телом. Грациозность, красота, легкость и чеканность поз Лео и Олив неизбежно произвели бы впечатление на зрителей.

Теперь Леонардо смог до конца понять и почувствовать магию танца. Это тот момент, когда душа становится свободной. Контроль спадает, и танцор оказывается способен на невозможные подвиги. Грани материального и духовного мира стираются, и душа партнера становится для тебя такой же открытой книгой, как и собственная.

Леонардо красиво и твердо поддерживал Ливию, давая возможность ей взлетать. Его мускулы жгутами напрягались, не давая богине упасть.  
Незаметно их танец наполнился новыми элементами, которых они даже не изучали. Интуитивно понимая друг друга, парень и девушка совершали сложные трюки, состоявшие даже из элементов боевых приемов. На удивление не было времени. Относительно быстрый ритм уносил танцоров все дальше и дальше в глубины невиданного, позволяя понимать чувства друг друга, о которых они не говорили.

Волосы девушки, повинуясь силам физики, взлетали и опадали волнами, когда партнеры двигались, рассекая воздух ловкими движениями. Они будто сами тянулись к лицу и рукам Лео, пытаясь игриво щекотать. Но Олив каждым движением головы, плеча, руки, бедра или ноги показывала свою недоступность. Огрубевшие ладони Леонардо нежно касались лица танцовщицы, когда она прожигала его игривым взглядом. На мгновение между ними пробегала искра. А потом оба оказывались вовлечены в водоворот страсти. Но не первобытной и неконтролируемой, а разумной, красивой и безупречной.

Смена ритма порождала все новые эмоции, которые отражались в легких или резких движениях танцоров. В какой-то момент Леонардо наклонился к Оливии, заставляя её прогнуться, и их лица оказались очень близко. Горячее дыхание обжигало шею девушки, заставив ту вздрогнуть. Девушка нежно провела рукой по щеке партнера, заставляя и его испытать такую же дрожь.

Вскоре красивая мелодия, сочетавшая в себе игру скрипки, звуки гитары и ударных, подошла к концу. С последними аккордами Леонардо прижал Олив к себе, а когда музыка прекратила играть, пара продолжала стоять.

— Должна признать, что ты танцор отличный, — сказала девушка, отстраняясь и тяжело дыша. — Есть что-то такое, что у тебя не получается?  
— Ходить по магазинам, — пошутил синебанданный, который тоже испытывал недостаток воздуха.  
— Ха-ха, смешно. Я же серьезно!  
— Что-нибудь да найдется, если начнем искать.  
— Знаешь, а мне что-то не хочется… — внезапно сказала девушка и опять прижалась к пластрону синебанданного, продолжая успокаивать взбесившиеся от танца сердце и дыхание.

Этот первый танец, момент величайшего единения душ, воспевающих красоту, любовь и гармонию, навсегда стал для обоих очень важным и сокровенным. В нем отразилось все, что в обычных обстоятельствах скрывали влюбленные. Их тревоги и фантазии вышли наружу, обнажая истинную сущность. Сомнений не было, каждый ощутил магию танца в полной мере, но теперь им требовался отдых и возможность переосмыслить случившейся.

Отключение произошло плавно и без неприятных ощущений. Черепаха посмотрел вперед задумчивым взглядом и встал с кресла. Он сделал несколько шагов к ступеням и присел там. На лбу между бровей образовалась морщина, придавая образу мастера катан сосредоточенный вид.

Оливия успела активировать протокол деактивации капсулы практически сразу после того, как черепахи ушли из лаборатории. Теперь её аватар стоял в тени входа, упершись плечом в стену.  
«Может, теперь он поймет, что его вины нет…» — подумала девушка.

* * *

*¹ - Тангл являет собою соединенные секторы, угол наклона которых равен 90 градусам. Классический вариант представляет собой замкнутую цепь из 18 секторов, которые в сложенном виде образуют четыре полных колечка и ушко.  
*² - [чернильная магия](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVTYGIB6ykY)  
*³ - [Luis Fonsi — Despacito ft. Daddy Yankee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJQP7kiw5Fk)  
*⁴ - [The Arena — Lindsey Stirling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MCjU-Du3eI)  
Вдохновляющей песней отношений между Лео и Олив послужила [Doni feat. Сати Казанова — Я украду](https://zf.fm/song/10144941)

* * *


	14. Все при деле

*******

Аватар, наблюдавший за Леонардо, бесшумно покинул место своего укрытия. Девушка направилась в камбус. Тревоги Оливии были преодолены, и теперь она могла начать снова работать с Донни. Внутренние сенсоры легко выдали месторасположение черепахи в фиолетовом.  
Прошла четверть часа, пока Лео и Олив решали свои проблемы. За это время Донателло закончил с консолью и оставил брата в контрольной комнате. В рюкзаке у мутанта были пайки на крайний случай, но он понимал, что кушать рано или поздно захочется. В том, что Доктор вернется, он не сомневался, но подготовиться ко всему должен был просто потому, что любил прятать в рукаве запасной план.

Ливи зашла в камбус, увидела, как гений тестирует репродуктор, и поняла, что пропустила тот момент, когда он закончил починку. Умник ждал её.  
— Готова продолжить ремонт? — он беззлобно улыбнулся.  
— Да, сэр, — девушка шутливо отдала честь, остановившись рядом с диванчиком. — Зови Лео. Лишние руки не помешают. Второй аватар будет на всякий случай ждать нас внутри, но в любой момент будет готов прийти на выручку.  
— Хороший план, — утвердительно кивнул Донни и направился к ближайшему проему.

Вскоре Ливия, Донателло и Леонардо посетили отсек одного из двигателей. Земля засыпалась в пробоину и тем самым устранила разгерметизацию. Но для починки требовалось очистить корпус от грунта. Для этого ремонтникам пришлось выйти на поверхность.

Девушка привела Дона и Лео к шлюзу. Те внимательно осмотрели помещение.  
— Не вижу чего-то похожего на скафандры, — констатировал факт лидер.  
— Галлифрейцы создали поначалу скафандры, похожие на земные, но после одного из контактов они переняли очередную технологию, — с этими словами девушка открыла шкаф, достала наплечники и водрузила их на плечи Дона. Одни ремешки сами обхватили плечевой сустав, а другие соединились через шею между собой. Потом она то же самое сделала со второй деталью из второго шкафчика, водружая её на Лео.  
— Все же удивительно, что галлифрейцы смогли так далеко забраться от своего дома, — пока Дон говорил, девушка успела защелкнуть на его шее кольцо на манер свободного ошейника.  
— Ливи, дальше я сам. Кажется, понял работу, — отозвался умник, заглядывая в шкаф, в котором находились странные детали.  
— Повторяй за мной, — мягко скомандовала Оливия, помещая ошейник на шею синеглазому черепахе.  
— Олив, я тоже разберусь, — смущенно сказал лидер.  
— Давай я. Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось в космосе.  
— Самой тоже надо надеть снаряжение, — попытался вставить свой довод Леонардо.  
— Я с этим справлюсь быстро, не переживай, — тон девушки говорил о том, что спорить с ней было бесполезно.

В другом случае лидер бы настоял на своем, но с инопланетной технологией рисковать не сильно-то хотелось, поэтому он просто вздохнул.

— Ты знаешь, где находится Галлифрей, Донни? — Ливи сильно удивилась, но продолжила экипировать Лео. Теперь она защелкнула браслеты на запястьях и лодыжках. Браслеты на запястьях отличались, поскольку имели небольшие экраны и кучу кнопок, отвечающих за самые разные функции.  
— Знаю. Смотрел карты в ТАРДИС, — невозмутимо ответил очкарик и повторил тот же трюк.  
— Ясно. Хорошо, что эти штуки рассчитаны на любой размер, — девушка попыталась надеть пояс на черепаху, но объема не хватало. Нажатие скрытой кнопки привело к тому, что он раздвинулся и обхватил мутанта полностью.  
— Тебя не интересует твой другой дом? — удивленно спросил мастер катан Оливию.  
— У меня есть дом, Лео. Мой дом — это вы. Другого мне не надо, — слова девушки звучали серьезно. С этими словами она взяла баллоны с сжатым воздухом из шкафчика, обошла парня и повесила на панцирь относительно негромоздкий предмет. Крепления, как у рюкзака, сами защелкнулись. — Я по вам так скучала, ты себе не представляешь.  
— Представляю. У меня неплохо развита фантазия, — мутант мягко посмотрел в глаза девушки, но больше ничем не выразил своих нахлынувших эмоций.

Ливи нажала на кнопку на поясе Леонардо, и вокруг черепахи образовалось еле заметное голубоватое поле. Оливия провела рукой по поверхности и ощутила напряжение. Под давлением рука медленно прошла и беспрепятственно коснулась пластрона, причем разгерметизации не произошло.  
— Лео, смотри. При плавном воздействии предметы проходят сквозь поле, — потом она отошла на шаг, сжала кулак и резко атаковала прямым ударом в область солнечного сплетения. Черепаха остался на месте, даже не шелохнувшись. Рука была остановлена барьером, так и не достигнув пластрона. На фалангах образовались ссадины, будто от удара в стену. А по поверхности защитного поля лишь пробежали яркие голубые волны.  
Лидер открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Оливия опередила его:  
— Не беспокойся. Само заживет. И достаточно быстро.

Такой почти невидимый скафандр охватывал носителя по форме тела на расстоянии 1-2 дюймов (2,5 — 5 сантиметров). Он отлично защищал от непригодных к существованию условий космоса — радиации, низкой температуры кипения жидкости, давления. Но при этом поле позволяло беспрепятственно держать предметы в руках и орудовать ими.

Трем фигурам понадобилось достаточно много времени, чтобы очистить двигатель. Установка заплатки, найденной на складе, потребовала времени ещё больше. А когда пробоина была заделана, ремонтники принялись чинить сам двигатель.  
Всем повезло в плане того, что корабль прилунился на днище и закопался в основном носовой частью на глубину стекла на крыше комнаты управления. Иными словами, из лунного грунта корабль немного выступал как раз двигателями кверху, и совершенно неясно, сколько бы времени героям пришлось работать лопатами, прежде чем показались бы нужные детали.

В общем, Оливия с черепахами добрались до внешних коробок двигателей. Снаружи это были две конструкции, похожие по силуэту на тупые сплющенные пули. Длина конструкции достигала почти 66 футов (20 метров), ширина близилась к 33 футам (10 метров), а высота была равна половине ширины (5 метров). Двигатели прочно крепились поворотными шарнирами к основному корпусу. На задней грани коробки двигателя располагалось множество квадратных отверстий.  
— Очевидно, они будут светиться во время полёта! — произнёс Донни, указав на квадратики.  
— Ты прав, — ответила Ливи. — Я получаю сейчас множество данных из Базы относительно того, что нам необходимо. На правом двигателе и без телескопа видно пробоину. А вот левый двигатель без повреждений, но внешне нет контура. Значит, надо искать небольшую несквозную брешь, ребята.

Ремонтники относительно быстро обнаружили искомое непотребство и принялись латать корпус двигателя. После этого черепахи и кукла Ливи принялись проверять целостность внешних источников защитного поля.

Сопоставляя данные из Базы с фактами, Оливия смогла воссоздать картину крушения и поведала её остальным. Оказалось, что в момент, когда внутри Системы произошел конфликт, из-за борьбы ученых за главенство пострадало защитное поле. Как это случилось, можно было только догадываться. Возможно, кто-то разрушил одну из башен в определенном секторе. В результате поле окончательно выключилось из-за столкновения генераторов защитного барьера с небольшим камушком на краю астероидного пояса между орбитами Юпитера и Марса. Потом еще один космический объект повредил синхронизатор в распределительной комнате, который выступал немного выше контрольной комнаты, но находился ближе к хвостовой части. Рассинхронизированная работа двигателей привела к тому, что корабль закрутило в горизонтальной плоскости. Как раз в этот момент еще один, но более увесистый, камушек пробил корпус правого двигателя и повредил его. К этому моменту Мира успела избавиться от склочной компании и попыталась посадить корабль. Прилунение получилось жестким, но все равно удачным, ведь космический корабль мог просто разлететься на части. По всем признакам не обошлось без чуда, потому что все расчеты говорили лишь об одном: Мира либо гениальный пилот, либо ей просто повезло.

*******

В общем, работы был непочатый край. Черепахи прерывались только на сон или приём пищи, в то время как аватары работали постоянно.

Донателло практически все время светился от счастья и прыгал вокруг техники с таким энтузиазмом, будто ребенок, который получил подарок на Рождество. Он быстро осваивал новые знания и даже без подсказок, чисто интуитивно, мог понять работу множества приборов и устройств. Их разговоры с девушкой постоянно крутились вокруг технологий и научных теорий. Донни настолько увлекался, что забывал о том, что приходила пора есть или отдыхать. Конечно, он понимал грань между фанатизмом и необходимостью, но соблазн познать что-то новое и разобраться в неизвестном часто брали верх. Именно тогда девушка отбирала у него инструменты и отправляла спать в каюту или кушать в камбус.

Леонардо же выполнял порученное дело без лишних вопросов. Его действия всегда были точными и ловкими. Мутант не был рад, что по земным меркам они отсутствовали дома уже несколько дней. Он очень надеялся, что отец не сильно встревожится, зная, что они отправились с Доктором. Черепаха продолжал тренироваться и медитировать. Он считал, что непривычная ситуация не является причиной «отлынивать» от распорядка дня, к которому был приучен. Сначала он пытался заставить Донни придерживаться того же, но вскоре братья пришли к соглашению. Гений обещал потренироваться на условиях Лео после того, как полностью починит корабль.

Оливия продолжала заботиться о черепахах, как это было в логове. Несмотря на изменения во внешности, в ней осталась все та же теплота, которую она с радостью дарила черепахам.  
С Донателло общение имело научно-технический контекст. Девушка с удовольствием делилась с ним всеми знаниями, которые были ей доступны. Но кроме этого, изобретатель, по мнению девушки, нуждался в том, чтобы его вовремя отрывали от работы. Ливи мягко указывала ему, что он не сможет постичь все знания Вселенной, если будет плохо спать и не будет принимать пищу.  
С Леонардо Оливия общалась на самые разные темы. Но все они крутились вокруг культуры и искусства. Это могло быть как обсуждение какого-то фильма, так и анализ боевого приема. Иногда можно было заметить, как второй аватар смотрит на синеглазого черепаху с присущим Олив обожанием. Она смущенно прятала глаза, когда её замечали. Леонардо, видя это, оставался на удивление невозмутимым и спокойным.

*******

На Земле прошло уже несколько дней, прежде чем внешний ремонт корабля был полностью закончен. Знания Миры из Базы, вставляемые комментариями Ливии, позволили изобретателю и лидеру выполнить работу в срок. Девушка осуществляла более мелкий ремонт.

После очередной вылазки на лунную поверхность второй аватар Оливии уже ждал компанию из троих ремонтников с докладом о ситуации в недрах металлического монстра.  
— Я проанализировала систему и набросала небольшой план для нас по починке того, что внутри. Нам стоит снова разделиться, чтобы мы могли заниматься и двигателями, и распределителем одновременно. Это сэкономит время, — пока красавица произносила монолог, ремонтники успели снять скафандры. — Но вам, конечно, стоит отдохнуть перед этим, — девушка пальцами перебирала блокнот гения, который одолжила недавно.  
— А я, пожалуй, прочитаю план прямо сейчас, — улыбнулся Донни, которого пробирал интерес к технологиям. Он протянул руку, и Оливия отдала ему блокнот с ручкой. Мутант пробежался глазами по списку и, когда дошел до слова «антигравитационные», решил задать давно интересующий вопрос.

Донателло ранее уже получил информацию о том, что корабль путешествовал по космосу на световой скорости.  
— Почему Мира не установила гиперсветовые двигатели? — спросил Дон.  
— Возможно, потому что путешествия на сверхсветовой скорости требуют определенной защиты корпуса, иначе корабль разорвет на части, — пожала плечами девушка.  
— Конечно! Это требует изменить конструкцию и добавить массивности. А Мире нужна была легкость и маневренность!  
— Какой понятливый, — состроила смешную мордашку девушка.  
— Все-таки гиперпрыжок решил бы проблему длительного перелета.  
— Возможно, но тогда нужно точно просчитать такой скачок. Если ошибиться в расчетах, то можно выйти из гиперпространства в неподходящем месте или вообще переместиться неизвестно куда. И вообще-то Мира была рада на пути встречать другие развитые расы. Это давало ей возможность пополнять свои знания новыми.  
— Но гиперпрыжок решил бы проблему во время внезапного нападения, — резонно заметил Леонардо.  
— Странно, что об этом Мира не подумала, — растерянно произнесла Оливия. — Хотя у неё есть «штука», которая вырубает другие корабли на манер ЭМИ*¹.  
— Удивительно. Пожалуйста, покажи мне её потом, Ливи.  
— Хорошо. Потом, — утвердительно кивнула куколка.

Дальше умник вернулся к списку. Лидер и сам заинтересовался объемом предстоящих работ и заглянул через плечо брата на лист блокнота.  
 — Заменить центральную распределительную плату, проверить целостность кабелей и надёжность их крепления к корпусу, восстановить балансир и… — умник сначала задумался, а потом встревоженно посмотрел на Оливию. — Ливи, подключать кабели к кубам без Доктора может быть небезопасно. Это же антигравитационные двигатели, они будут создавать антиобъекты, которые могут разнести на камушки всю Луну целиком, если мы что-то не так сделаем.  
— Не волнуйся, Донни. Я знаю, что делаю. Там очень подробные инструкции, создатели уже продумали все вопросы безопасности.  
— Ух ты! — воскликнул Лео, посмотрев в список, который Донни держал в руках. — Я даже сам могу что-то сделать. Смотри, Донни, — лидер ткнул пальцем в надпись «Удалить обломки разбитого куба в левом двигателе и принести со склада новые детали», — с этим могу справиться даже я.  
Очкарик с двумя куклами рассмеялись.

*******

После недолгого перерыва вынужденный экипаж принялся за починку внутренностей системы управления полётом. Первый аватар и Донни отправились в распределительно-балансовый модуль, чтобы осмотреть систему синхронизации, в то время как второй аватар вместе с Лео решили заняться осмотром непосредственно двигателей.

— Давай сначала осмотрим тот двигатель, который не повреждён, чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё действительно в порядке, — предложила девушка, на что лидер одобрительно кивнул.  
— Не люблю неприятные сюрпризы.  
В любой другой ситуации черепаха шёл бы впереди, но сейчас Оливия была в относительной безопасности и знала ситуацию намного лучше. Кроме того, бунтарка не могла позволить лидеру сильно хорохориться.

Наконец они пришли в просторную комнату, занимавшую большую часть левого рабочего двигателя. Помещение шириной было где-то 45 с половиной (14 метров), а длиной почти 30 футов (9 метров). Комната была разделена на четыре части. В каждом углу находился большой стеклянный куб, ограниченный со стороны стен угловатой сеткой. В центре же было нечто, похожее на игровой автомат с креслом, которое спинкой было установлено влево. В ту же сторону в крайнюю стену вели прозрачные трубки среднего диаметра в 16 дюймов (40 сантиметров), а на правой крайней висел какой-то монитор, рядом с которым красовались вентили и трубы, ведущие куда-то в пол.

— Мы находимся внутри двигателя, Лео, — сказала кукла, повернувшись к лидеру. — Вот это — консоль управления двигателем в автономном режиме. Сейчас на экран выводится отчёт по состоянию системы на текущую секунду, — Оливия указала рукой на игровой автомат в центре. — Сейчас я запущу двигатель в тестовом режиме.

Аватар подошла к консоли управления и остановилась. После этого она нажала какую-то кнопку и громко проговорила: «Проверка связи!». Спустя какое-то время голос Донни ответил: «Слышу хорошо!»  
— Распределитель всегда под напряжением. Сейчас я покажу Донни, как перевести систему в автономный режим, и мы сможем немного поиграться с показаниями этой комнаты, — девушка говорила с Лео очень спокойно. Лидер сразу же догадался, что речь идёт о другом аватаре.  
— Олив, а это точно безопасно? — обеспокоенно спросил синебанданный.  
— Конечно, Лео. В тестовом режиме риск минимален.  
— А что там за вентили? — черепаха указал рукой на правую крайнюю стену.  
— Это подача газа. Кубы наполняются водородом и гелием.  
— Звёзды состоят из водорода и гелия! — раздался голос Донни в громкоговоритель. — Мы что, будем создавать маленькие звёзды?  
— Почти угадал, Донни. Мы будем создавать маленькие анти-звёзды, — в этот момент улыбка проскочила на обоих аватарах Оливии. Наконец система была переведена в автономный режим, и девушка принялась бить по клавишам на игровом автомате.

Почти сразу вся комната загудела, а стёкла кубов завибрировали.  
— Лео, это нормально! — ответила Олив, опережая его вопрос.  
Далее кубы стали наполняться газом. Спустя ещё немного времени дальний от двери левый куб засветился красным светом. Затем ближний левый наполнился зелёным цветом. Какое-то время ничего не происходило, а кукла уставилась в монитор и принялась снова бить по клавиатуре. После очередных манипуляций в дальнем правом кубе засветилось что-то синее. И наконец прошло совсем мало времени перед тем, как из ближнего правого куба засиял оранжевый свет.

— Олив. Это выглядит очень красиво! — подошёл Леонардо к девушке.  
— Знаю, Лео, по данным всё в порядке. Сейчас я это выключу, и мы отправимся в другой двигатель. Там не всё так гладко, но теперь ты знаешь, как это должно выглядеть. Поэтому сначала надо зайти на склад.  
Лидер улыбнулся и взял куклу за руку, когда свечение во всех кубах пропало. Второй аватар сообщил Донни, что с левым двигателем всё в полном порядке.

— Лео, — обратилась девушка к синеглазому уже на складе, — нам понадобится шесть стопок полимерных плиток по двадцать пять штук, — она указала на полку рукой. — Придется ходить дважды. Ты вполне легко дотащишь две упаковки за один раз, а аватар больше одной не сможет унести, — аватар мило улыбнулась, и лидер послушно выполнил просьбу.

Леонардо взял две стопки пластин, перетянутых крест-накрест прочной полимерной лентой. Вся ноша по высоте достигала 39⅜ дюйма (метр), а в основании был квадрат со стороной в 19⅝ дюймов (0,5 метра).

В комнате другого двигателя был жуткий беспорядок. Правый дальний куб был почти полностью разбит. И несмотря на то, что некоторые его части уцелели, Оливия сказала, что заменять надо все детали. Парочка занялась починкой. Сначала была составлена нижняя грань, на которой было множество шлюфт-портов, соединённых с проводами и трубками, торчащими из пола. Затем к ней крепились все остальные грани куба.  
Для начала на ровном полу ремонтники складывали стенки куба, состоящие из двадцати пяти полимерных пластинок с металлической оправой. Стыки двух плиток герметично сваривались специальным инструментом, отдаленно похожим на земную газовую сварку. Чтобы уберечь глаза, ремонтникам пришлось надеть защитные очки, что вместе с интерьером вызвало у Оливии ассоциацию со стимпанком. Не хватало разве что дыма и копоти.

На вершинах верхней грани большого куба располагались захваты, которые крепили его дополнительно к шарнирам, прикреплённым к потолку. После того, как конструкция была собрана из всех шести граней, Оливия прошла к консоли и принялась проделывать те же манипуляции, что и в предыдущей такой же комнате.

Леонардо уже не собирался разглядывать комнату и встал за левым плечом куклы. Когда девушка запустила газ, то на экране что-то заморгало.  
— Это непорядок! — резко проговорила Олив и быстрыми шагами направилась к монитору, расположенному рядом с вентилями, которые располагались в конце помещения за пультом.  
Посмотрев в него, она громко крикнула лидеру, который медленно перемещался в её сторону: «На выход! Живо!»

Черепаха отреагировал так быстро, как только смог. В момент, когда он повернулся к двери и побежал, под ближним левым кубом что-то заискрилось. Кукла сделала рывок и отпрыгнула за сетку дальнего левого куба, а Лео пулей направился к выходу.

Взрыв застал синебанданного, когда тот почти покинул помещение. Взорвалась гремучая смесь водорода и кислорода, в которую попала искра из нижней части. Несколько маленьких квадратов ближнего левого куба разлетелись на осколки. Интуитивно лидер закрыл от осколков лицо и поэтому не увидел, что одна из арматурин, на которых крепились полимерные квадраты, направилась прямо в него. Металл, вращаясь, ударил ровно между карапаксом и пластроном, проломив пару рёбер и разорвав часть тела, прежде чем ударился о панцирь и полетел дальше. Мутант сделал ещё несколько шагов по инерции в коридор и прислонился к стене. Крик Олив, которая кинулась к нему на помощь, казался далеким, а взгляд оказалось сложно сфокусировать. Леонардо медленно сполз на пол, держась за бок, из которого обильно шла кровь.

Оливия подбежала, когда Лео уже закрыл глаза. Она пальцем провела по кровавой дорожке, взяв немного его крови и попробовав её на вкус. Понимая, что под рукой ничего нет, она сорвала с себя водолазку и плотно прижала к ранению лидера, при этом оставшись в белье. Сейчас её совсем не волновало, как неподобающе она будет выглядеть в лице того же Донни.

— Донни! У Лео сильное кровотечение! Кажется, и венозное, и артериальное! — закричал аватар рядом с Донни, который уже бежал к выходу. — Беги. А я приготовлю операционную. Второй мне скажешь, что именно потребуется.

*******

Мужчина судорожно будил свою начальницу.  
— Виктория, Виктория, проснитесь!  
— Джонни? Какого хрена? Что вы себе позволяете? — женщина отползла к стене, плотно закутавшись в одеяло.  
— Мэм, простите меня, но у нас сверхнестандартная ситуация! — мужчина, поправив очки, схватил женщину за плечи.  
— Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Как вы проникли в мою квартиру, Кимпли? — хозяйка перешла на крик. — Охрана!  
— Мэм, ваша охрана дала мне ключи, у нас код ДЕСЯТЬ! — последнее слово было не сказано, а выкрикнуто.  
— Что за чёрт? У нас только девять уровней… — начальница стала приходить в себя, оттолкнув руководителя научного отдела, и стала рукой искать очки на тумбочке возле кровати, — тревоги!  
— Мэм, это десятый, это хуже, чем девятый. Вы просто необходимы на базе, я вам расскажу в машине подробности, — мужчина был настолько взволнован, что, казалось, напрочь забыл о субординации. Он взял шефа за руку и попытался тащить.

Виктория вырвала руку.  
— Я сплю без нижнего белья. Ненавижу скованность. Подождите за дверью спальни, я буду через несколько минут, — резким приказным тоном проговорила начальница. Джон Кимпли вышел за дверь, а Виктория Экхарт принялась одеваться.

Через несколько минут они уже ехали в машине, и женщине дали её любимый кофе — двойной эспрессо без сахара.  
— А теперь объяснитесь, Кимпли. Вы, конечно, моё самое доверенное лицо, но это всё равно не даёт вам право врываться в три часа ночи в мою спальню, — женщина говорила монотонно, и было неясно по интонации, действительно ли она рассержена или готова была бы простить наглеца, даже окажись он чуточку наглее и смелее.  
— Пару часов назад к нам вернулась исходный образец, — чётко проговорил учёный.  
— Так. Вы её взяли под контроль? — казалось, Экхарт успокоилась.  
— Нет, мэм, — хладнокровно ответил Джонни.  
Виктория наградила Кимпли испепеляющим взглядом. Она чуть не облилась кофе от нахлынувшего возмущения, а затем выпила всю чашку.  
— Где она?  
— Она сейчас в вашем кабинете и ни с кем, кроме вас, не хочет разговаривать! — дрожащим голосом произнёс учёный.  
— Что значит в моём кабинете, а несколько десятков охранников, а транквилизаторы? — удивление Виктории было неподдельным. В ответ мужчина только протянул женщине гаджет, на котором была запись с камер наблюдения.

— Вот, посмотрите. Это те приёмы, которым мы её не учили. Очевидно, она как-то догадалась, что если будет использовать то, чему мы её учили, то бой закончится быстро, — Кимпли начал тыкать пальцем в дисплей.  
— И логику проанализировать, конечно же, не получается?! — не отрываясь от видео, спросила Экхарт.  
— Абсолютно нет, — вздохнул Джон. — Такое впечатление, что она будто сама изменила личность или же эволюционировала слишком быстро. Нам ведь до сих пор неизвестно, где она пряталась всё это время и откуда взяла столько ресурсов, чтобы вычислить, где наш главный офис, и подготовиться к столь эффектному визиту.

В кадре одной из камер было показано, как к точке прорыва направлялась дюжина наемников в черной форме без опознавательных нашивок. Дверь лифта открылась, но там оказалось пусто. Внезапно сзади появилась девушка в черном одеянии, больше подходящем для какого-нибудь стриптиз-клуба. Короткие шорты, называемые таковыми с натяжкой. Они еле закрывали филейную часть красивой фигуры девушки. Длинный плащ застегивался, начиная от талии вверх, позволяя Виктории наблюдать стройные ножки в гладиаторских сандалиях и две катаны в ножнах на поясе.  
Девушка разбежалась и бросила несколько сюрикенов. Три неприятеля тут же свалились замертво. Не давая опомниться остальным, девушка продолжила движение, по пути вынимая катаны, скрестив при этом руки. Прозвучал звон металла, рассекавшего воздух в атаке наотмашь, возврате и снова в атаке наотмашь. Тут же двое противников, которые оказались ближе всего, свалились со вспоротыми животами. Остальные попытались перегруппироваться.  
После этого красавица подпрыгнула и, воспользовавшись выставленной рукой следующего мужчины, взбежала тому на плечи и оттолкнулась. Делая после того сальто, попаданка точными взмахами меча отделила головы еще двух наемников от их несчастных тел. Приземлившись, Исходный Образец сделала выпад вперед, протыкая окровавленными катанами еще двух противников. Её движения были точны и быстры.  
Тут же раздались выстрелы. Но ни один дротик не попал в цель. Один меч девушке пришлось оставить, а с помощью второго она развернула тело бывшего наемника и прикрылась им. Она выстрелила несколько раз из чужого оружия, и еще два противника выбыли из игры.  
Попаданка вынула меч, позволяя телу упасть. Оставался один противник. Он начал стрелять по цели, но девушка, взбежав по стене, выполняя трюк, прозванный «воллран с разворотом»*² паркурщиками, но в горизонтальной плоскости. Оттолкнувшись в последнем шаге, попаданка закрутила свое тело вокруг своей оси. Левую руку она прижала к животу, чтобы не мешало движению, а рука с мечом была согнута над головой так, что лезвие находилось почти вдоль туловища. При этом тело летело практически горизонтально земле. Девушка приземлилась на обе ноги и тут же бросила катану в противника. Та послушно пролетела по воздуху, втыкаясь в шею последнего наемника.  
Объект-два-нуля-икс вынула попавший в плечо дротик и с издевкой на лице продемонстрировала его на камеру. Отшвырнув его, попаданка скрылась за поворотом.

— Мда-а-а… И это не говоря уже о том, что технология промывки мозгов ей не может быть знакома, — Виктория не скрывала ни удивления, ни восхищения, пока смотрела, как на записи Оливия колошматит охрану поочерёдно одного за другим. — И вправду эффектно!

— Это ещё что, — продолжил Кимпли. — Вот сейчас она начнёт уходить от групповых атак и продолжит всех раскидывать, будто она знает все движения наизусть.

В этот момент Объект на видео, бросившись в толпу, оказалась спиной к двум противникам. Ударом левого локтя она отправила одного в полет назад, а второго схватила за левое запястье, поддерживающее пистолет, и дернула вниз. Он, сделав кувырок, оказался на полу. Последовали выстрелы, от которых Оливия уклонялась, сначала обойдя кучку противников справа, а потом выполнила несколько сальто назад, описывая телом весьма красивые дуги. За спиной возник противник, он заключил девушку в захват, при этом обездвижив левое запястье на уровне шеи.  
Казалось, бой уже был проигран, но попаданка правой рукой нащупала боевой нож противника и вынула из креплений. Она резко всадила лезвие в его бедро и, воспользовавшись этим, освободилась из захвата.  
Приблизились еще несколько противников. Один из них встретился с правым боковым ударом, и ему пришлось отойти. В этот же момент девушка отклонилась назад, и мимо лица пролетело несколько дротиков с препаратом. Тут же попаданке пришлось перехватить правую атакующую руку еще одного нападавшего, и она, вывернув её, отправила ударом его подальше от себя. Наемники не дали Объекту даже прийти в себя, так что сразу же девушке пришлось сделать сальто, уворачиваясь от новой атаки очередного противника. Все работали слаженно, но и девушка не теряла бдительности…

— Не исключено… — отрешённо пробормотала Экхарт, просмотрев несколько неудачных групповых атак с последующими интересными приёмами. — Почему не подействовал транквилизатор?  
— Есть самое вероятное предположение, что перед вторжением Объект сделала себе инъекцию какой-то смеси медикаментов, состав которых будет сложно определить из-за распада. Некоторые вещества могли вступить в реакцию с транквилизатором, и он не подействовал как надо…  
— Умная, значит… стала.

*******

Между девушкой и черепахой сразу же был решен вопрос о том, кто будет делать операцию, в которой смертельно нуждался Лео. У Донни был больший опыт и практические знания, а Ливии было легче ассистировать. Плюс у девушки было важное дело в лаборатории. В таком случае два аватара оказались подарком судьбы, поскольку позволяли быть в двух местах сразу.

Одна из аватаров уже успела приготовить операционную к моменту, когда Донателло и вторая Оливия притащили практически бессознательного Леонардо. По дороге изобретатель давал распоряжения девушке по поводу нужных инструментов и медикаментов. Оказалось, что большинство нужных веществ имелись практически в том же виде, в каком гений привык. А еще хорошим в такой непростой ситуации было то, что нужное помещение не было слишком далеко.

Для начала Донателло попросил найти что-нибудь для анестезии. Флакон с коричневато-фиолетовой жидкостью тут же перекочевал из шкафа на столик рядом с мутантом. Потом в отдельном боксе оказались стерильные зажимы, иглы, иглодержатели, зонды для проверки глубины раны и несколько неземных предметов. Они тоже были отправлены туда же, куда секундой назад пузырек с субстанцией. Мгновением позже к инструментам присоединилась батарея разноцветных флакончиков. Тут же на столике буквально выросла стопка стерильных салфеток и тампонов из вещества, очень похожего на вату, но с каким-то голубоватым оттенком.

Оливия предположила, что в операционной может не оказаться инструментов, похожих на земные. Ей пришлось судорожно копаться в медицинских файлах и искать формулы, названия, применения тех или иных препаратов, либо местного инструментария. Пока её аватар-близнец и черепаха полувели-полунесли пациента в операционную, Лив успела подготовить все необходимые вещи. А также вымыла свои руки в специальном растворе.

— Ливи, надо обтереть бок, — крикнул умник, появившись на пороге со своей ношей.  
— Нужное для этого я нашла, — девушка взяла пузырек и салфетку со стола.

— Его надо зафиксировать на всякий случай, — обратился черепаха ко второй девушке.  
— Хорошо, — пара манипуляций на пульте в руках новоиспеченной медсестры, и тело лидера было крепко приковано ко столу за руки и ноги.  
— Иди мой руки. Там увидишь большую бутылку над умывальником с мутноватой жидкостью, — сказала та Оливия, которая протирала бок Леонардо. Сначала её движения были медленными, поскольку ей показалось, что Лео может стать больно. Но потом пришло осознание, что он вряд ли что-то конкретное чувствует, и она начала действовать увереннее.  
— Донни, мне нужно взять образцы тканей и ДНК у Лео, чтобы запрограммировать реплицированные нанороботы для его восстановления, — крикнула вторая кукла вслед Донателло.  
— Делай все, что понадобится, — лицо подбежавшего черепахи выражало тревогу, но движения были четкими. Если внутри бушевала паника, то он её не показывал.

Оливия, глядя на стойкость мутанта в фиолетовом, тоже не смела допустить истерику. Один аватар беспрекословно выполнял необходимые действия. Вторая кукла умчалась в лабораторию и вернулась с необходимыми инструментами. Она взяла все нужные образцы и убежала обратно. На лабораторном столе в причудливой машине уже создавались нанороботы. Флакон наполнялся серебристой «субстанцией», состоявшей из крошечных машин, которые должны были ускорить лечение Леонардо. Оливия раньше рассказывала Донателло о том, что, по сути, сейчас эти малютки были тупыми болванчиками и без должной программы ничего самостоятельно сделать не могли.

Анестезия, которой Донни обколол рану, должна была начать действовать. А тем временем у «доктора» Дона была возможность осмотреть повреждение более подробно. Времени прошло немного, поэтому вытащить водолазку не составило проблем. Кровь продолжала течь. Сама рана была рваная и выглядела действительно очень некрасиво и опасно.  
Чтобы не дать Леонардо истечь кровью, очкарик тут же зажал все сосуды необходимыми инструментами. Это могла сделать и Оливия, но он решил, что более надежно в случившейся ситуации будет не давать ей очень ответственных заданий. Хотя мутант заметил, что держится она на удивление отлично — никаких истерик или обмороков при виде ранения и самой крови. Это уже был, наверно, хороший знак… Пока…

Дон обильно промазал все вокруг раны веществом, похожим на йод по запаху, но с более красным оттенком. Саму рану он промывал другим веществом, которое подала девушка. По составу и способу действия это можно было назвать перекисью.

Следующей ступенькой к спасению брата стало то, что пришлось приводить в порядок мышцу. Она не была «разворочена в хлам», но края были неровные и потемневшие. Просто сшить было бы ошибкой. Точные движения скальпеля в руках мастера бо доказали, что он не только отлично умеет махать палкой и пользоваться клавиатурой. Несколько мгновений, и Лив могла наблюдать красивую рану с резаными ровными краями мышц и кожи.

Не теряя и секунды, умник принялся сшивать крупные вены и артерии. Учитывая, что нанороботы должны были помочь восстановить повреждение во много раз быстрее, швы делались наводящие, а не как это нужно в обычных условиях. С нервом пришлось повозиться чуточку дольше. Анестезия действовала отлично, поэтому Леонардо даже не дернулся. Ранее девушка успела подключить к нему датчики и следила за показателями на экране. Периодически она кидала на него тревожные взгляды.

Оливия очарованно смотрела, как руки Донателло быстро порхают над ранением его брата. Казалось, что эти действия были заучены давно. Но девушка не позволяла надолго себе отвлекаться, поэтому внимательно слушала и действовала, когда было необходимо.

Донателло шумно выдохнул, покончив с этим этапом работы. В процессе ему приходилось прижигать мелкие сосуды, с чем он справлялся, используя инструмент, похожий на хирургический паяльник. Работать с такой инопланетной технологией становилось все легче и легче.

Дальше надо было разобраться с ребрами. Осколки были зафиксированы скобами. Оливия промыла рану снова, и теперь Донателло послойно зашивал ранение широкими простыми узловыми швами, оставив пару резиновых выпускников, дабы содержимое ран не задерживалось внутри.

Далее под присмотром Дона Ливи протерла шов и наложила несколько «марлевых» салфеток. Затем следовало сделать перевязку, но место было не совсем удобное, поэтому пришлось зафиксировать их пластырем из аптечки Донателло, оставляя доступ воздуху.

Пока Донателло возился с самим ранением, сшивая его, девушка успела обработать все порезы на коже лидера, оставленные осколками полимера. После окончания медицинского шаманства Донни Ливия принялась за карапакс. Обеззаразила место удара, закрепила скобами и помазала мазью с весьма неописуемым запахом каких-то реактивов.

К окончанию операции в помещение вбежала вторая кукла с инъектором в руке. Внешне он частично напоминал пистолет, но со шприцом вместо дула. Внутри прозрачной колбы колыхалась серебристая жидкость, которая по виду и вязкости напоминала ртуть. Сначала на автомате Донателло остановил девушку, подозрительно посматривая на вещество.  
— Донни, это нанороботы.  
— Я понял. Это инстинктивно, — сказал черепаха извиняющим тоном и уступил место девушке. Она незамедлительно сделала инъекцию Леонардо.  
— Какие сроки восстановления в обычных условиях? — девушка без выражения на лице повернулась к гению.  
— Рана заживет где-то за неделю, ребра — за недели две, панцирю надо несколько недель для восстановления. Наверно, где-то месяц. Но полностью он восстановится только через год-два.  
— Тогда Леонардо повезло. Ребра срастутся за полтора дня, а трещина на панцире затянется дня за три. Рана, соответственно, срастется еще быстрее. Думаю, меньше земных суток.  
Донателло наконец облегченно выдохнул. В этом действии читалось и неописуемое облегчение, и дикая усталость.

*******

Второй аватар убирал все инструменты. Только сейчас Донни обратил, что пришедшая кукла накинула на себя халат, но не удосужилась его застегнуть, выставляя напоказ свои прелести. Он смущенно отвернулся.

Девушка увидела, что мелкие ранения уже начали затягиваться. Было понятно, что её план сработал, и Леонардо сможет быстро встать на ноги. Вот теперь облегченно выдохнула и она, уперевшись руками в операционный стол и опустив голову. Внезапно она сорвалась и покинула помещение.

Гений сразу понял, что наконец-то Оливию накрыло. Полностью отключиться она не могла, поскольку пришлось бы оставить Дона самому наблюдать за братом и приводить операционную в порядок. Но истерика должна была выйти. Это означало, что второй аватар имел все шансы «испытать» самые настоящие муки и терзания. И важно в этом случае не дать ей быть одной. Она и так одинока в кибермире, проводя там много времени.

— Ливи, не переживай, — догоняющий девушку Донателло схватил ту за плечо.  
— Донни, отпусти меня. Не заставляй делать тебе больно, — глаза наполнились слезами настолько, что своего преследователя красавица видела только как расплывшееся пятно.  
— Не думаю, что ты это сделаешь, — мягко проговорил мутант.  
— Я могу сломать тебя и даже не запыхаться, — выкрикнула девушка.  
— Значит, Мира была права? Ты действительно показываешь себя более слабой, нежели на самом деле? — еле заметно заиграла улыбка на лице Дона.

Оливия только через несколько мгновений поняла, что брякнула. Она лишь закусила губу, не говоря ничего. Оправдания были лишними. Что бы она не сказала — все бы говорило, что до этого она озвучила правду.

— Не переживай. И этот твой секрет я сберегу, — говорил черепаха уже в волосы девушки, прижав к себе.  
— Донни, я могла убить его! Это лишь чудо, что он выжил! — сквозь слезы кричала девушка, что заставило мутанта скривиться от слишком высоких децибелл в некоторой близости от ушей.  
— Но ты поступила правильно.  
— Неправильно! Я думала… — всхлип. — Думала, что рванет куб и заденет остальные. Я могла пожертвовать аватаром и остаться, если даже все взорвется, — снова всхлип, но уже со стоном. — Но Лео нужно было покинуть помещение.  
— Все правильно, — голос черепахи звучал мягко и успокаивающе.  
— Но он остался бы цел, если бы я сказала бежать в другую сторону! — снова коридор огласили вой и стон.  
— А если бы рванули другие кубы, то он мог бы быть зажат в углу без возможности куда-либо отступить.

В доводах Донателло была истина. Гений попытался донести до сознания девушки, что произошедшее было случайностью и глупо было себя винить. Важнее был факт того, что Лео остался жив и идет на поправку. Теперь ему предстояло отлежаться и получить некоторую дозу медикаментов, ухода и… боли. Быстрое заживление тоже не является чем-то приятным. Он отвлек девушку от переживаний, поясняя, что дальше следует делать. И когда план сработал, то в уголках губ уже играла победная улыбка.

*******

Автомобиль подъехал к зданию, и начальница направилась в свой кабинет, где её уже ожидала виновница парада.

Это была высотка на 53 этажа в Бруклине на 388 Бридж-стрит. С виду здание было похоже на жилое. Так по большей части оно и было, но верхние десять этажей занимали засекреченные лаборатории, к которым могли добраться только те, кто имел доступ в виде карты и специального ключа. Было странно, что Объект-два-нуля-икс сунулась сюда с учетом, что сам институт располагался в Манхэттене на 101 Авеню стрит рядом с Крайслер-билдинг. То, что девушка узнала о тайной лаборатории, говорило об одном из двух: либо она настолько хороша, что проникла в Институт незаметно, либо что у Виктории возможная утечка информации. Но вряд ли девушка за столько времени могла найти кого-то из служащих и завербовать.  
Хотя, с другой стороны, её учили проникать в труднодоступные места и собирать нужную информацию.

Кабинет Виктории Экхарт отличался минимализмом, но с ощутимыми нотками хай-тека. В просторном кабинете отсутствовали вещи, которые большинство пытаются выставить напоказ, как, например, кубки, медали, фотографии с выдающимися людьми.  
Именно поэтому вошедший бы никогда не заподозрил, что Виктория, помимо своей деятельности, весьма тесно сотрудничала с Эриком Саксом в свое время. Когда у того начались проблемы, Виктория предпочла оставить его и продолжать свои дела.  
Весь кабинет был выполнен в белой гамме с минимальным количеством древесины и большим количеством стекла.

Слева от входа во всю стену растянулось окно, давая возможность Виктории лицезреть город, который она когда-то сможет захватить с помощью своих передовых технологий. Возможно, она сможет вылечить это больное общество.  
Справа от входящего находился стеллаж с ячейками в виде сот раза в два больше корабельных. Большинство ячеек были закрыты матовым стеклом с молочного цвета внутренним покрытием. Те, которые оставались открыты, демонстрировали книги и папки, которые для Экхарт не имели особой ценности, но ярко демонстрировали её личность. Это были книги по генной инженерии, математическому анализу, психологии, биохимии. Что было в закрытых ячейках, можно было только догадываться. С виду казалось, что это обычные дверцы, но на самом деле в толще стекла находились элементы замка, а точнее, сканер отпечатка пальцев. То есть просто так открыть ячейки было невозможно, а лишь прикосновением владельца. Если владелец был опознан, то дверца открывалась вверх, обнажая свои внутренности.  
За спиной владельца кабинета висело несколько полок, которые являлись визуальным продолжением выступающих углов крайних секций. На полках находились несколько белых горшков с необычными растениями.

Само рабочее место представляло собой стол со стеклянной столешницей и металлическими цилиндрическими ножками. Цвет стекла был чем-то средним между небесным и морским. Монитор, клавиатура и мышь на столешнице находились, как и положено, чуть левее центра, а правее стояла настольная белая лампа. Никаких бумажек, документов на столе не было — лишь стерильная чистота. Ящиков не было, так как нужды в них тоже не было. Для вошедшего непонимающего в новых технологиях человека могло показаться странным, что нигде в поле видимости не было системного блока, а ответ был прост — системный блок находился в стеллаже и был связан с остальными компонентами беспроводным способом.  
К основной части стола был придвинут столик, предназначенный для посетителей. Он тоже был выполнен в том же стиле.  
Кресло хозяйки кабинета было с большой эргономичной спинкой с подголовником, удобными подлокотниками и плавными линиями. Металлический каркас и голубовато-серый цвет прекрасно подходил к столу по стилю. Четыре кресла посетителей выглядели более скромно — спинки ниже без подголовника и подлокотников.  
Это все давало возможность Виктории устраивать минисобрания прямо у себя в кабинете.

Пол был сложен из белых плиток со средней отражаемостью. Потолок и стены имели почти такое же покрытие. Освещение в кабинете осуществлялось точечными светильниками по периметру и люстрами в виде шести стеклянных цилиндров, которые составляли шестиугольник над рабочим местом.

За столом Виктории Экхарт вальяжно расположилась виновница инцидента. Она лениво повернула голову в сторону хозяйки кабинета. На Оливии были кожаные черные короткие шорты, такой же кожаный корсаж-жилетка, закрывающая грудь. Кожаный плащ висел на спинке кресла. Девушка сидела практически боком к монитору. Она закинула ноги одна на другую, положив стопы в римских сандалиях-гладиаторах со шнуровкой до колен на стол.  
После последней встречи с ученой волосы девушки стали темными. Их оттенок был неравномерный: при корнях они имели холодный черно-каштановый цвет, а дальше пряди неравномерно были окрашены в светло-каштановый. Завитые легкими красивыми волнами волосы спадали на плечи девушки, будучи при этом собранными в хвост на затылке, появился пробор справа, присутствовала скошенная налево челка.*³  
Весь дерзкий вид подчеркивался таким же дерзким кошачьим макияжем. Глаза красиво выделялись на фоне лица. От внутреннего уголка до середины шла тонкая линия, а потом она расширялась. Стрелочка заканчивалась остро, удлиняя внешний уголок глаза. При этом она была украшена штришками, которые усиливали эффект. По нижнему веку проходила линия, от середины глаза она заканчивалась точками, которые плавно переходили в стрелку. Брови тоже были подкрашены в более темный цвет.*⁴

Весь вид красавицы говорил о том, что ей скучно. У неё было достаточно времени, чтобы изучить все файлы на компьютере Экхарт и на сервере. Девушка ждала первого шага ученой, но та ждала того же. В результате девушка обратилась первой.  
— Виктория, не сильно-то ты спешила на работу, — дерзко бросила взгляд девушка в сторону начальницы.  
— На работу в три часа ночи? — в голосе Экхарт слышалось недовольство и слабо прикрытая злость.  
— Ну, а как же? Произошел экстренный случай, — выговорила девушка с ехидным выражением лица.  
— Выкладывай, что тебе надо?! — хозяйка кабинета повысила голос, что говорило о лопнувшем терпении и нежелании слушать бред не по делу.  
— О-о. Мне нужна информация, — теперь Объект изобразила на лице саму невинность.  
— Ты все прочла в компьютере, — Виктория продолжала злиться, но уже взяла себя в руки.  
— Меня интересует не то, что находится на сервере, а то, чего там нет. Меня не интересуют твои дела с подпольными поставщиками… биоматериалов, — Мира выделила слово презрительной интонацией. — Также мне не интересны твои исследования личности и разума, поскольку за столько лет вы не продвинулись должным образом.  
— А что ты ищешь? Что тебя интересует? — спокойно проговорила Экхарт.  
— Делишки твоего папочки. Нигде нет данных о том, что он делал на самом деле после Джей-миссий Аполлонов. Правительство США почему-то стерло его из отчетов, — теперь гостья старалась говорить ледяным голосом с минимумом эмоций.  
— Я, признаться, сама не знаю, — вопросы девушки сбили женщину с толку.

— А ты не стесняйся, проходи и садись, — девушка указала на кресло для посетителей.  
«Откуда столько наглости?» — пробормотала Виктория, подошедшая к столу, но так и не севшая на предложенное место.  
— Скажи, как появилось это тело? — Мира указала пальцем правой руки на саму себя.  
— Я не знаю. Я нашла его после смерти отца в тайной лаборатории, — Виктория инстинктивно стала оправдываться, будто бы отец только что застукал её за съеденной банкой варенья.  
— И тело было не мертво? — удивилась гостья.  
— Да, девочка! Ты была живая, — теперь попыталась язвить хозяйка.  
— Удивительно! Мои опыты с выращиванием тел заканчивались плачевно. Они оказывались неживыми, — тихо проговорила галлифрейка.  
— Тогда мы можем объединить наши знания и найти ответ, — заговорщически предложила Экхарт. Ей очень хотелось заполучить Миру любой ценой. Но лучше было бы добровольно.

 — Может, ты все-таки представишься? — властно прозвучал голос Экхарт после небольшой паузы. — Сильно сомневаюсь, что ты есть тот Объект, которую я знаю.  
— Меня зовут Мира, — спокойно ответила девушка и кивнула, театрально изобразив поклон.  
— Кто ты такая? И какое у тебя дело к моему отцу? — голос хозяйки кабинета прозвучал рассерженно.  
— Я — бывший партнер Гидеона Экхарта. Именно благодаря мне он достиг того, что имеешь ты, — по-кошачьи произнесла гостья.  
— Я тебе не верю, — женщина подозрительно покосилась на Миру.  
— Можешь не верить, — говорившая пожала плечами с выражением на лице: «Мне плевать, во что ты там веришь», — но во время Джей-миссий мы очень сильно сдружились.  
— Он никогда о тебе не рассказывал, — за холодом слов уже просматривалась наспех спрятанная жгучая ярость.  
— Еще бы он рассказывал всем об инопланетянах! У вас принято таких в психушку сажать, — Мира пожала плечами и продолжила: — Давай уже пропустим обмен любезностями и приступим к делу, — она демонстративно махнула рукой, показывая, что больше ничего о полетах на Луну не собирается рассказывать.

*******

Леонардо все еще пребывал в бессознательном состоянии. Наркоз скоро должен был перестать действовать. Сложно было сказать, как быстро организм оправится после шока. Нанороботы успешно выполняли свою задачу. Мелкие порезы давно зажили, а более серьезные затягивались буквально на глазах.  
Олив сидела на стуле рядом с кушеткой в палате. Она уже какое-то время что-то тихо рассказывала мутанту, зная, что он её не слышит.  
— Лео, прости меня. Я очень виновата перед тобой. Надо было при первом подозрении отправить тебя из отсека. Прости меня, пожалуйста, — голос звучал немного подавленно. Это были последние слова, которые она произнесла в своей длинной речи, напоминавшей сначала исповедь, а потом признание в любви. — Я очень боюсь тебя потерять, — полугаллифрейка смущенно опустила взгляд. — Конечно, я вас всех боюсь потерять… — бормотала она, — Но ты… Я не могу жить без тебя. Твое присутствие для меня является праздником. Я еще никогда не встречала настолько мужественного и необычного существа. Если бы ты только знал…

Девушка пальцами поглаживала руку черепахи, ощущая все неровности чешуек. Оливия очарованно повторяла каждую линию черепашьего узора на левом бицепсе Леонардо. Возможно, будь тот в сознании, ему было бы щекотно.

Внезапно девушка поднялась. Она оперлась на подголовник рукой и склонилась над лицом черепахи. Олив резко приблизилась и поцеловала того в губы.  
— Поправляйся, милый, — проговорила Ливия очень тихо, погладив Лео по щеке. Потом она направилась к выходу. В самом проеме девушка подозрительно обернулась, но обнаружила, что черепаха лежал все так же неподвижно.

Когда звук шагов Оливии удалился достаточно, Леонардо раскрыл глаза. Он давно пришел в себя, но решил не подавать виду. С одной стороны, он не хотел еще сильнее смущать девушку. С другой — ему было весьма приятно слышать от неё такие изумительные слова.  
Лидер почти ожидал, что девушка решится на поцелуй, но все равно был крайне удивлен. Ему стоило усилий, чтобы не подать виду, что он уже проснулся. Также было сложно не заключить девушку в свои объятия. Его давно уже не смущал её новый телесный облик. Казалось, что он становится призрачным и проступает истинная форма полугаллифрейки.  
Что же останавливало мутанта? Все то же предупреждение сэнсэя о том, что страсть является губительной и потакать ей нельзя.

*******

— Любое соглашение или контракт возможен тогда, когда обе стороны получают желаемое, — начала Виктория.  
— Верно, — кивнула головой Мира.  
— Тогда что ты можешь мне предложить? И что на самом деле тебя интересует? — заговорщически спросила Экхарт.  
— Я исследовала данные на сервере Института. Ваши исследования в области выращивания тканей и органов весьма перспективны. Но мне более интересна технология выращивания тел, — стала объяснять Мира, опустив ноги и начав жестикулировать.  
— Откуда ты все это знаешь?! — вдруг не выдержала Виктория и повысила голос.  
— Институт, — невозмутимо произнесла девушка. — На самом деле в него легко попасть незамеченной. А остальное можно было получить у тебя дома.

— Ты была у меня дома?! — Экхарт сорвалась на крик, но тут же под нос добавила: — Надо уволить к чертям проклятую охрану. Абсолютно бесполезны!  
— Не кипятись так. Просто я дружу с техникой, — девушка с нежностью погладила ребро монитора. — Мои знания вкупе со знаниями Оливии творят буквально чудеса. Кстати, можешь забыть про свой Объект. Я выбросила её на свалку.  
— Что сделала? — женщина с непониманием уставилась на Миру.  
— Все просто. Я скопировала личность бедняжки, — слово было произнесено с ехидством в голосе, — изучила её досконально и удалила. А потом загрузила себя сюда, — девушка постучала указательным пальцем по виску.

— Как интересно. Мы с целой ротой солдат не могли поймать Объект и проделать то же самое. А ты справилась в одиночку? — теперь ехидничала Экхарт.  
— Не в одиночку. Вместе с ней были зверушки Сакса и Доктор, — хладнокровно продолжила Мира.  
— Да ты действительно крута, как я посмотрю, — надменно выплюнула Виктория.  
— Кстати, а что тебя связывает с Эриком Саксом? — девушка продемонстрировала фотокарточку.  
— Да как ты смеешь?! — возмутилась владелица кабинета, которой не нравилось, что в её вещах рылась эта выскочка. — Как ты открыла дверцу?  
— Сканер отпечатков пальцев? Отпечаток легко было получить у тебя дома, даже с учетом такой же, — Мира обвела помещение рукой, — стерильной чистоты.

— Гордишься собой, правда? — спросила Виктория голосом, который не выражал никаких эмоций по поводу этого вопроса.  
— Конечно. Поэтому тебе лучше со мной не ругаться. Просто дай мне то, что мне нужно, и я даже поделюсь с тобой частью своих технологий.  
— Например? — сейчас голос Экхарт приобрел нотки заинтересованности.  
— Нанороботы, способные восстанавливать тело в режиме реального времени, — выговорила Мира первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Меня устраивает. По рукам, — в голосе начальницы слышалось уже вовсе ничем не прикрытое раздражение.  
— Но если и ты меня предашь, то я тебя убью, — если до этого голос Миры имел самые разные окраски, и к разговору было слегка несерьезное отношение, то внезапно голос стал тверд, как сталь, и девушка показалась Экхарт весьма устрашающей.  
— Даю тебе слово. Ты сможешь спокойно перемещаться и будешь иметь доступ к исследованиям, — Виктория протянула руку через стол, и Мира пожала её.

* * *

*¹ - Электромагнитный импульс (ЭМИ) — это возмущение электромагнитного поля, оказывающее влияние на любой материальный объект, находящийся в зоне его действия. Действие ЭМИ проявляется, прежде всего, по отношению к электрической и радиоэлектронной аппаратуре. Наиболее уязвимы линии связи, сигнализации и управления.  
*² - Бег по стене (англ. Wallrun) — бег вдоль по вертикальной стене. Может производится как с целью преодолеть какое-то расстояние, так и с целью набора высоты. Также возможна пробежка через угол или через два угла. Бег по стене с разворотом 360 (англ. Wallrun (360)) - Отличается от Wallrun’a тем, что одновременно идёт вращение на 360 градусов по продольной оси. При этом чаще всего делается только 2 шага.  
*³ - Образ Миры в теле Оливии родился благодаря образу на фото  
*⁴ - Сам макияж на фото сбоку  
  
\- Спасибо мужу за наши дебаты на тему кораблестроения. Наши прелести на схеме сбоку  
На правдоподобность технологий не претендую, ведь это фантазия=)  
\- Спасибо [Бурому Железняку](https://ficbook.net/authors/1057581) за медицинский индивидуальный "ликбез" и чудесные работы.  
\- Вдохновляющей песней отношений между Лео и Олив послужила [Doni feat. Сати Казанова – Я украду](https://zf.fm/song/10144941)

  


* * *


	15. Непонятные вещи

**Скотланд-Ярд, 1895 год**

*******

_Комнату освещали газовые лампы на причудливых кронштейнах. Стены некогда были покрашены в болотно-зеленый цвет, но сейчас разводы говорили о том, что это было очень-очень давно. От пола до середины стену украшали деревянные панели с филенчатыми вставками. Лак со временем потрескался и сполз, обнажая древесину. Эти некогда красивые стены теперь внушали только тоску и тошноту смотревшему. Но служащим полицейского управления крутить носом было не положено. Какое здание правительство выделило, в таком и приходилось работать. Благо, что в этом доме было газовое освещение, потому что при свечах и масляных лампах находиться в помещении было нелегко: копоть, испарения, и запах стоял невыносимый. Хотя от газа тоже было не меньше вреда — им можно было вовсе отравиться и умереть._

_Свет ламп отлично освещал угол, где на специальном стуле сидела женщина средних лет. Её лицо было измазано в грязи, равно как и одежда. Скромное, без украшений, коричневое платье с корсетом, закрытым декольте, свободной юбкой и широкими рукавами было разорвано в нескольких местах, что весьма красноречиво рассказывало о борьбе и явном превосходстве противника. О том, что женщине пришлось отбиваться, говорили также синяки на лице и руках. В остальном ничего примечательного в особе женского пола не было. Возможно, она работала прислугой в доме уважаемого лондонского банкира или любого другого представителя так называемого высшего класса._

_Стул, на котором сидела женщина, был предназначен для особых фотографий. Они были обязательны, поскольку прилагались к протоколу и делу, которое расследовал инспектор Грегсон. Он славился не только безупречным вкусом в одежде и аккуратными усами, но и считался талантливым детективом в Скотланд-Ярде. Мужчина раскрывал самые запутанные и удивительные дела в Лондоне. Но если быть честным, то он не добился бы успеха, если бы не одна очень удивительная личность, которая часто впутывала его в эти самые запутанные дела._  
_Устройство для фиксации допрашиваемого во время фотографирования было похоже на жесткий стул с вертикальной широкой планкой вместо спинки. По ней перемещалась П-образная конструкция, в которой фиксировалась голова допытываемого и прямоугольный щит белого цвета, на котором закреплялся номер дела. Фотограф умело орудовал своим большим агрегатом на треноге._

_Вспышка ослепила женщину, и она часто заморгала. Она не дрожала от страха, как предполагал инспектор, а вела себя на удивление спокойно, хотя её взгляд то метался из стороны в сторону, то периодически опускался на руки и колени._

_Когда фотограф выполнил работу, инспектор Грегсон подвинул большое и удобное кресло с обивкой зеленовато-болотного цвета. Он расположил его напротив женщины и удобно уселся, раскрыв блокнот с записями. О том, что дама являлась «миссис», говорило тоненькое скромное обручальное кольцо на пальце. Кроме того, женщины средних лет практически всегда были замужем, если не считать некоторых пикантных профессий._

_За спиной Грегсона располагался письменный стол, который был таким же старым и ободранным, как и все остальное в комнате. За рабочим столом сидел помощник детектива. Он в нетерпении замер с пером в руке, ожидая допроса, который ему предстояло четко задокументировать. Перед ним лежал лист бумаги, на котором красовалась красивая надпись «Протокол»._

_— Итак, миссис, расскажите мне свою историю еще раз для протокола, — голос детектива звучал спокойно, но в нем чувствовалось раздражение. Он должен был быть уже дома, а не заниматься делами чокнутых!_  
_— Я уже говорил… — голос звучал очень тихо. Женщина просто не верила в реальность происходящего. — Меня зовут Фрэнсис Такер! — выкрикнула говорившая._  
_— Я все понимаю, миссис. Вы очень взволнованы, — Грегсон попытался придать своему голосу успокаивающие нотки._  
_— Ни черта ты не понимаешь, полицейский! — выплюнула женщина последнее слово и принялась тараторить: — Я родился двацать третего апреля тыща восемсот семсят первого года. Проживаю в Ист-Энде на Олд-Николас стрит, дом три на первом этаже. Женат. Детей нет. Дочь умерла от лихорадки полгода назад…_  
_— Что еще можете сказать по поводу биографии?_  
_— Много чего могу сказать! — В глазах потенциально сумасшедшей загорелся нездоровый огонек. — Работаю в доках Сэнт-Катрин. Поезжайте туда и спросите! Нет! Езжайте ко мне домой и спросите мою жену. Абби!_  
_— Не беспокойтесь, миссис Такер, мы уже отправили полицейских к вам домой._  
_— Вы ничего не понимаете! Я Фрэнсис Такер! Я — мужчина! — с надрывом кричала женщина, сжав кулаки. Двое полицейских у двери сделали шаг в её сторону._  
_— Скажите, почему тогда вы выглядите, как женщина? — Грегсон кашлянул, поправляя себя. — Точнее, почему вы женщина?_  
_— Я… я не знаю, — внезапно голос потерял всякий цвет, а глаза остекленели. — Все в тумане. Меня просили что-то сказать. О! Там был мужчина в халате. — Внезапно Такер схватилась за голову и принялась массировать виски, будто пытаясь унять головную боль. — Меня связали и посадили на стул. Потом что-то случилось._  
_— А после этого? — инспектор становился темнее тучи._  
_— Меня снова что-то спрашивали. Потом ударили, и стало темно._  
_— А после этого?_  
_— Я проснулся на железной дороге. Яркий свет бил в глаза._  
_— Вас нашли на востоке Брикстона._  
_— Да!_  
_— И как вы попали на пути, вы не помните? — детективу Скотланд-Ярда нужно было задать множество очевидных вопросов для протокола, но он уже смирился, что ужин сегодня пропустит._  
_— Нет! — воскликнула женщина. — Я же говорю. Меня ударили. — Внезапно глаза снова заблестели. — Меня туда принесли._  
_— Предположительно… — задумчиво добавил Грегсон._

*******

_Допрос задержанной ничего конкретного не дал, а пришедший полицейский с докладом только подтвердил историю Фрэнсиса Такера. Вот только была одна неувязка — Фрэнсис Такер не мог быть женщиной. Абби Такер рассказала историю своего мужа слово в слово. Грегсон посчитал, что здесь проворачивалась какая-то немыслимая афера, но это дело не было единичным случаем, а носило систематический характер. Причем систему определить пока не удавалось._

_Самый великий детектив Скотланд-Ярда в гневе бросил блокнот на свой стол._  
_— Чертовщина какая-то!_

 _Поверить в то, что женщина в комнате для допросов может быть мужчиной, Грегсон мог. Он видел и динозавра на берегу Темзы, и человека с половиной лица, и кучу других вещей, в которые трудно было поверить. Инспектор совсем недавно обрадовался, что странные происшествия прекратились: расследовать драки пьяных или мелкие кражи было куда легче. Теперь мужчина понимал, что дело, которое уже несколько месяцев оставалось открытым, набирает обороты. Пострадавших становилось больше, и это означало одно — нужно было звать специалиста по сверхъестественным делам._  
_— Ларри! Мне нужен экипаж._  
_— Я должен спросить: куда вы направляетесь? — молоденький помощник ничем не выделялся из толпы своих коллег, но был очень полезен._  
_— На Патерностер-роу._  
_— Оу! — паренек округлил глаза. — Все понятно, — кивнул он и кинулся выполнять распоряжение._

**ТАРДИС**

*******

— Доктор, куда мы направляемся? — спросил Микеланджело, заходя в будку. На лице играла улыбка, а сам он, казалось, даже пританцовывал. Ему определенно не хватало движения. Луна порядком утомила отсутствием развлечений, а состояние Оливки явно требовало какого-то решения. Добродушный мутант-черепаха даже не сомневался, что у галлифрейца уже имеется план.  
— Оу! — лицо Доктора вытянулось, когда взгляд задержался на мониторе. — А это интересно, — по его выражению лица было заметно, что он пропустил вопрос мимо ушей.  
— Что интересно? — в голосе второго мутанта, но в красной повязке, звучало не привычное раздражение, а настоящий интерес. Рафаэль подался вперед, пытаясь разглядеть то, что завладело вниманием Доктора.  
— Что? — глаза мужчины округлились. Взгляд быстро сфокусировался. Казалось, что он только сейчас увидел мутантов. До чего смешными получались гримасы Доктора, когда он углублялся в мыслительный процесс. — А, ничего, — ловким движением руки галлифреец толкнул дисплей, который бесшумно отъехал на шарнире.  
— Ясно. По-твоему, мы недостаточно умны? Или ты нам не доверяешь? — мастер сай никогда не отличался дипломатичностью.

Его чудесной чертой была прямота, позволявшая четко понять позицию черепахи. Но не раз эта же черта становилась причиной передряг, а особенно с бандами в темных, гадких и вонючих переулках. Бунтарь иногда не мог сдержать свои порывы. Вообще было удивительно, что два года назад Рафаэль смог подбить Кейси и Эйприл на свой безумный план по краже фиолетовой жидкости из полицейского управления. Не исключено, что в этом ему помогло самое настоящее очарование.

— Я не это имел в виду, — голос Доктора звучал беспристрастно. — Это информация, в которой вы не нуждаетесь.  
— Отлично, — выплюнул слово темперамент. — А в чем мы нуждаемся, по-твоему? — он подошел, сложил руки на груди и грозно посмотрел на Доктора с высоты своего роста. Даже с учетом того, что мужчина и так был достаточно высок, туша черепахи чуть меньше 6,5 футов (под два метра) внушала уважение.  
— В хороших манерах, например, — съязвил седоволосый галлифреец.  
Рафаэлю эта фраза не понравилась. Он сжал губы и поиграл желваками, но пока удержался от комментария. Впрочем, темперамент в таких ситуациях в ход пускал кулаки. Доктор знал это, но вел себя настолько спокойно и свободно, будто его жизнь и зубы были вовсе ему не дороги.

— Джентльмены! — уловив напряжение, Микеланджело тут же оказался между двумя фигурами. — Раф, Доктор! — черепаха повернулся боком, глядя то на одного, то на второго. — Давайте не будем ссориться! Нам нужно отбросить все разногласия… Ай! — воскликнул шутник. Судя по голосу, его самолюбие было жестоко уязвлено.  
Рафаэля не особо разозлило поведение весельчака, но выслушивать банальные фразочки из комиксов и фильмов не хотелось. Легонький, совсем не болезненный, подзатыльничек остановил тираду о том, как добро должно объединиться и победить зло.  
— Давайте уже перейдем к делу, — прозвучал голос бунтаря, который проигнорировал комментарии Микеланджело насчет подзатыльника.

— Отлично, — повелитель времени повернулся к консоли. — Не знаю, что тебя разозлило, Рафаэль, — сказал Доктор, не закончив фразу и совершая несколько манипуляций с кнопками. ТАРДИС летела во временной воронке, и галлифрейцу нужно было задать точку материализации. — Итак, там, куда мы направляемся, действительно понадобятся манеры.  
— А куда мы направляемся? — черепаха в оранжевом задал свой вопрос уже без тени обиды.

У него действительно легко получалось переключать свое внимание. Хотя часто именно из-за этого умения весельчак попадал в очень неловкие ситуации. А еще Майки не раз получал наказания за невнимательность на тренировках. Однажды вместо того, чтобы слушать Мастера Сплинтера, ловил досаждавшую ему муху. Зато весельчак не умел долго обижаться.

— О, мы отправляемся в место и время, которое можно считать весьма неоднозначным в определении… — с театральностью начал вещание Доктор.  
— А можно более конкретно? — мужчину нетерпеливо перебил темперамент.  
— Перебивать старших — признак невоспитанности, — поучительным тоном озвучил свои мысли галлифреец. Замолчавший мутант показался ему достаточной причиной, чтобы продолжить монолог. — Диккенс писал, что это место, где было «не на что кинуть взгляд, кроме улиц, улиц, улиц. Негде подышать воздухом, кроме улиц, улиц, улиц. Нечем разогнать тоску и неоткуда набраться бодрости». Вообще он считал, что этот город таинственный и загадочный, сочетающий в себе контраст роскоши и нищеты, величия и убожества, — Доктор не на шутку разошелся, вещая литературную лекцию, по большей части бесполезную.  
— Ну и куда же мы направляемся? — это прозвучал голос самого младшего из черепах.  
— Боже мой! Вы что, действительно не знаете? — Доктор закрыл лицо рукой. — Мы отправляемся в Лондон тысяча восемьсот девяносто пятого года.  
— А что мы там забыли?  
— Нам нужен прототип одного из персонажей Артура Конан Дойля, — мужчина поставил победный аккорд в своем повествовании. Как раз в этот момент появился уже всем знакомый звук материализующейся машины времени.

Доктор подошел к двери и приоткрыл её. Выглянув наружу, он резко закрыл её.  
— Так, смеркается. Отлично, — он тут же бросился в недра коридоров, увлекая за собой черепах. — Идем. Вам в таком виде нельзя, — всего пара секунд, и троица уже находилась в большом помещении. — Так, что бы такое на вас надеть? — мужчина кинулся между рядами вешалок с самыми разными нарядами в самых разных стилях, подходящих к самым разным эпохам.  
— Вау! Да тут нехилый такой гардеробчик! — воскликнул Микеланджело, поразившись огроменной коллекцией одежды.  
— Ага, вот это тебе точно подойдёт, — рассмеялся Рафаэль, снимая со штанги вешалку с красивым изумрудным корсетным платьем. — Твой размерчик! Ха-ха-ха! — мастер сай приложил наряд к брату. — И цвет прямо-таки черепаший! Ха-а-а-ха! — казалось, он сейчас начнет кататься по полу на панцире.  
— А вот этот точно подойдет тебе! — весельчак тоже решил подшутить над братом. На вешалке болтались черный смокинг, белая рубашка и бабочка. — Смотри! Станешь настоящим джентльменом.

— Нашел! — победно воскликнул Доктор, пробираясь сквозь слои ткани. Очень быстро он таки «выплыл» к двум братьям, потешавшимся друг над другом. — В этом вы все же будете привлекать внимание, но хотя бы не засветитесь своей необычной внешностью, — мужчина протянул каждому по большому куску ткани.  
— Что это? — внезапно спросил Рафаэль, насторожившись.  
— Маскировка! — осенило Микеланджело, когда он расправил ткань. — О! Да это плащ! Огромный плащ с капюшоном! — он восхищенно напялил на себя предмет одежды и гордо продемонстрировал остальным.  
— Мда… И это все? Я думал, тут будет что-то… — мастер сай даже не скрывал свой скептицизм.  
— Что? — спросил Доктор, улыбаясь.  
— Что-то высокотехнологичное. Там ткань такая, которая будет показывать людям не то, что есть на самом деле.  
— Поверь мне, нет безопасного способа спрятать огромные размеры в компактную форму. Неизвестно, что с тобой станет после сжатия, — голос Доктора звучал весьма несерьезно, с нотками издевки. Но лишь на секунду. Потом он стал серьезным. — Для лондонцев достаточно такого способа скрыть свою истинную сущность.

**Лондонский Сити, 1895 год**

*******

ТАРДИС «приземлилась» в проулке. Её отлично маскировали туман и смог. Эта серая пелена делала сумерки лишь еще более жуткими и таинственными. Но мистики и романтики во всем этом оказалось мало. Природное явление усиливалось дымом из угольных печей.

Доктор и черепахи вышли наконец на улицу. В нос ударили запахи канализации, аммиака и других веществ.  
— Даже у нас в канализации не было настолько гадко, — скривился Рафаэль, прикрыв нос рукой.  
— Да, бро. Я-то думал, что только нью-йоркцы умеют жутко гадить.  
— Не то слово.  
— Ой, да уймитесь вы, — Доктор фыркнул. — Вы привыкнете к этому весьма быстро.

Он зашагал к выходу из переулка, чтобы оказаться на небольшой улице. Как раз в этот момент бунтарь схватил его за плечо и потянул на себя.  
— Осторожно.  
— Спасибо. Но я бы и сам заметил, — пренебрежительный тон и слова благодарности плохо сочетались между собой.  
— Ну да, — съехидничал мутант. — О, ты бы заметил поцелуй с повозкой вот в той канаве, — темперамент красноречиво со свистом и определенным жестом изобразил полет, а потом указал на желоб, по которому текла вода после недавнего дождя. И чистой эта субстанция не была. Вода смывала с тротуара все отходы жизнедеятельности жителей. Мутант был благодарен туману за то, что тот скрыл весь ужас викторианской «цивилизации».

— Действительно, — кивнул мужчина. — Ребятки, идите по внешней стороне, дабы горничные на вас не выплеснули содержимое ночных горшков. — Доктор говорил об этих вещах с таким спокойствием, будто давно уже привык к подобной весьма опасной жизни.  
— Что, прямо из окна? — подал голос черепаха в оранжевой бандане.  
— Прямо из окна, — кивнул повелитель времени. — Ванные комнаты есть только в поместьях знати и богачей. А остальные не вышли из средневековья.  
— Фу-у-у, какая гадость! — воскликнул шутник, но его голос был совсем не веселым. — Вся романтика красивой эпохи развеяна ужасной вонючей действительностью.  
— Откуда ты столько умных слов нахватался? — из-под капюшона не было видно, но мастер сай изогнул одну бровь в удивлении.  
— Я не дурак, Раф! — воскликнул мастер нунчак. — Я умею читать. Как-то раз Лео спрятал мои комиксы, а Дон дал какую-то книжонку про детектива со словами «Почитай что-то полезное для ума»… — черепаха задумчиво почесал затылок сквозь капюшон, что выглядело весьма забавно. — Кажется, её написал тот… Конан Дойль! Там был Шерлок Холмс, который расследовал самоубийство, которое оказалось убийством… Ну, в общем, весьма интересно, — тут же закончил свой короткий рассказ весельчак, услышав, как нетерпеливо порыкивает старший брат.  
— Микеланджело, зря ты клеймишь эпоху. Просто сегодня неудачные погодные условия. Когда смога нет, город выглядит удивительно. Архитектура эпохи очень богата на вычурные детали. — Как раз в подтверждение слов мужчины в поле зрения попал кусок стены здания, на котором красовался деревянный резной элемент. Это свидетельствовало о том, что путешественники попали в район среднего класса. Оставалось пройти несколько кварталов.

*******

Троица оказалась перед калиткой, от которой вела мощеная дорожка к входным дверям. Доктор постучал дверным молотком. Туман только усиливался, но позволял увидеть красивый резной декор, обрамлявший вход. Если бы он рассеялся, то перед глазами искателей приключений предстал бы дом с причудливой архитектурой с парой эркеров на первом этаже, балкончиками на втором, башней и сложной ломаной кровлей со слуховыми окнами, похожими на готические. Здание было в основном каменное, но декорировано кирпичом и древесиной. Внешний вид напоминал замок в миниатюре, но очень светлый.

— Доктор, тут же звонок есть, — весельчак показал трехпалой рукой на диск латунного цвета с полусферической выпуклостью и кнопкой в центре.  
— Так совсем не интересно, — категорично ответил Доктор.  
— Я так понимаю, если тут есть электричество, то дом можно считать богатым? — спросила вторая фигура в плаще.  
— Верно, Рафаэль. Этот дом очень старинный, но не отстает от своего времени, — седоволосый мужчина сделал паузу, и его брови съехались на лице. — На самом деле он опережает свое время…

— Кто там?! — послышался внушительный мужской голос. Тут же следом в дверном проеме появился его обладатель.

Человек оказался весьма невысок по сравнению с гостями. Он макушкой доставал до плеча Микеланджело. Самому высокому из всех, Рафаэлю, этот незнакомец еле доставал до груди. Глаз же Доктора всегда четко определял рост в 5 футов и 1¾ дюйма (157 см).  
Одет мужчина был, как и подобало прислуге его ранга, — белая рубашка с воротником-стойкой, подчеркнутым галстуком, фрак из тонкого шерстяного сукна черного цвета, который скрывал черный жилет, брюки в тонкую серую полоску и черные туфли. Это была уважаемая профессия, которая часто передавалась из поколения в поколение, — дворецкий. В его обязанности входило командование мужской прислугой, ему доверяли чистку серебра, ношение всех ключей. По рангу дворецкий в целом всегда был выше физического труда: он объявлял гостей и следил за своевременной подачей блюд во время торжественного обеда. Для ребят, которые были знакомы с историей лишь по фильмам, узнать в необычном человеке дворецкого не составило труда. Но когда взгляд остановился на лице, то у черепах в буквальном смысле поотпадали челюсти.  
Лицо ромбовидной формы было весьма необычным. Глаза всегда привлекают внимание, но в случае с дворецким все детали лица отошли на второй план. В глаза бросалась темноватая кожа, по цвету схожая с картофелем, торчащие уши, подчеркиваемые отсутствием волос, и необычно широкая шея, в обхвате больше, нежели сама голова.  
Лишь потом уже смотрящий мог, придя в себя, обратить внимание на более мелкие детали лица. Зелено-карие глаза по размеру и форме напоминали человеческие, но на фоне массивной головы с объемной шеей они смотрелись весьма маленькими. Опущенный внешний уголок создавал впечатление добродушия и оптимизма. Весьма внушительные надбровные кости еще больше усиливали эффект глубоко посаженных глаз. Брови, как и волосы, у существа отсутствовали. Это создавало несколько буйный и подозрительный образ. Нос на фоне всей головы в профиль смотрелся коротковато, что свидетельствовало об открытости, но в анфас казалось, что он растет прямо изо лба. Переносица очень прямая, кончик носа мясистый и круглый. Чем-то он был похож на нос носорога. Обладатель такого носа мог бы стать лидером на военной службе. Относительно большой рот, как признак сильной воли, с плотно сжатыми губами указывал на мужественность. Сильно опущенные уголки и ярко выраженные носогубные складки создавали впечатление, что мужчина является высокомерным и испытывает ко всем презрение. Глубокие морщины между надбровными дугами и несколько горизонтальных на лбу придавали лицу выражение подозрительности, а множество мелких морщинок вокруг глаз и рта могли указывать на немалый возраст, но в совокупности с несколько нестандартными деталями внешности было сложно правильно оценить существо по человеческим меркам.  
Мужчина имел крепкое телосложение. Он был очень объёмным в области плеч и чем-то отдаленно напоминал черепах. По три пальца на руках сразу же привлекали внимание.

— Доктор?! — бесстрастное лицо тут же изменилось. Странное существо непроизвольно нахмурило брови и сморщило нос. Верхняя губа приподнялась, а нижняя опустилась: из-за этого рот приобрел еще более угловатую форму.  
— Привет, Стракс! — добродушно ответил Доктор.  
— Здравствуйте, сэр, — дворецкий подозрительно покосился на галлифрейца. — Стой! А вы точно Доктор? И где тот уродливый мальчик?  
— Что?! — брови Доктора поползли вверх.  
— Ах да… — лицо Стракса приобрело совсем непонятное выражение. — Где та красивая девочка?  
— Не обращайте внимания. Сонтаранцы всех считают мальчиками. Два пола — это слишком сложно для их понимания, — быстро сказал Доктор своим компаньонам, которые стояли в шаге за его спиной. — Клары нет, — голос мужчины вдруг зазвучал очень грозно. Если у Стракса и были еще вопросы по поводу некой Клары, то они сразу же испарились из его большой маленькой головы*¹.

— Значит, вы — не Доктор! — дворецкий размеренно озвучил мысль, которая внезапно осенила его лысую голову.  
— Да? — Доктор хитро улыбнулся, приподняв уголок рта. В глазах заиграли чёртики. — Я — незнакомец, выдающий себя за меня! — гордо выговорил галлифреец.  
— Стойте! — Стракс выставил трехпалую руку перед собой, останавливая гостя, который занес ногу для шага.  
— Стракс! Заканчивай уже этот цирк! — теперь в голосе зазвучали нотки нетерпения. — Мне нужна мадам Вастра.  
— Мистер Доктор, или кто вы там! Оставайтесь на месте, сэр, и я обработаю вас опознавательным напалмом.

Рафаэль и Микеладжело стояли как вкопанные, потому что увиденное никак не укладывалось в их голове. Незнакомый не то мутант, не то пришелец вел с Доктором абсолютно непонятную беседу. Но самое важное было то, что, казалось, им обоим это препирательство даже нравилось. Они поочередно открывали рты и закрывали их, понимая, что лучше не вмешиваться в милую светскую беседу.

— Уйди с дороги, — гость оттолкнул протянутую руку дворецкого, которая упиралась ему в грудь.  
— Не беспокойтесь, сэр. Это не страшно. Вероятность того, что вы выживете, составляет порядка тридцати пяти процентов, — взгляд и выражение Стракса было сложно передать. Это была смесь садистского восторга и удовлетворения от предстоящей экзекуции.  
— Слушай, медик, поболтаем в другой раз. У меня срочное дело, — галлифреец буквально навис над дворецким, глядя сверху вниз.  
— Вот черт! Вы точно Доктор! — выкрикнул Стракс. Упоминание такой унизительной профессии самим Доктором сотворило чудо. — Что случилось, сэр? Нужно растворить кого-то в кислоте? Или нужны мозговыносящие бомбы?.. — лицо дворецкого приобрело какой-то мечтательный вид.  
— Он в своем репертуаре. — сказал Доктор двум фигурам в плащах, махнув пренебрежительно рукой, и собрался идти.  
— …хотя мозговыносящие бомбы вам не нужны. Вы отлично справляетесь без них… — продолжал свой монолог Стракс.

— А кто это? — внезапно не выдержал темперамент.  
— Это сонтаранец, — как всегда, Доктор опередил вопросы. — Сонтаранцы — это воинственная раса клонов с планеты Сонтар.  
Прозвучал мощный удар, обозначавший, что дворецкий захлопнул дверь. Внезапно он выкрикнул:  
— Слава Сонтаранской Империи! — при этом Стракс легонько ударил кулаком левой руки себе в грудь справа так, что его предплечье находилось параллельно полу.  
— Круто-о-о, — протянул Микеланджело. — А я хотел было спросить, почему у него по три пальца на руках.  
— Да, я тоже подумал, что это какой-то мутант, — кивнул Рафаэль.

Было хорошо, что братья-черепахи, мастера ниндзюцу, наконец научились не называть своих имен при посторонних. Именно благодаря этому проколу при первой их встрече с Эйприл журналистка получила зацепку. Вскоре она узнала своих любимых питомцев*². Тогда это был результат юности и малого опыта общения, но теперь они следили за тем, что говорят. Даже когда черепахи встретились с Оливией, то не проронили ни одного лишнего слова.  
Викторианская обстановка, грязные улицы и удушливый воздух отвлекли мутантов от мыслей об их сестрице, застрявшей в древнегаллифрейском корабле. Но упоминание об инопланетной расе заставило их мысленно вернуться туда. Грусть и чувство вины все-таки подло шныряли на задворках сознания. У Рафаэля это принимало агрессивную форму, а у Микеланджело — защитно-юмористическую. Но оба молчали. Импульсивный бунтарь и непоседливый весельчак понимали, что новый мир 1895 года мог быть не только чужим, но и опасным, а поэтому стоило больше наблюдать…

— Стракс, кто к нам пожаловал? — раздался приятный женский голос. — А, это ты, Доктор! Рада тебя видеть. А где Кла…  
Выражение лица мужчины подсказало, что эта тема для него очень болезненная, и хозяйка поместья тут же переключила внимание на остальных гостей.

Она появилась незаметно. Это был один из её необычных талантов. О том, что именно эта женщина является владелицей дома, говорило её вишневое платье из хлопковой ткани. Оно отличалось от обычного дневного богатством отделки. Область корсета и сама юбка были щедро расшиты черными кружевами. В отличие от вечернего и бального платья, платье для ужина оставалось полностью закрытым. Имелись черные шелковые вставки в районе декольте, манжетах и подоле юбки. Как и было положено для этого времени, стройная талия, затянутая в корсет, являлась центром внимания. Мадам из-за своего высокого ранга в обществе должна была следить за модой, поэтому её платье являлось эталоном 90-х годов XIX века. Отказ от кринолинов и турнюров был удобен в виду подвижной профессии Вастры. На шее красовалось ожерелье из темноватых гранатовых камней и черной шпинели с огранкой в форме октаэдра, которые отражали блики приглушенного освещения в прихожей. Широкие рукава сужались к локтю. На запястьях красовались браслеты из тех же материалов, что и ожерелье. Кисти закрывали черные бархатные перчатки. На голове красовалась черная шляпка с перьями. Лицо скрывала вуаль из кружева.  
Ростом женщина из-за каблуков и головного убора была на три с половиной дюйма (9 сантиметров) выше Микеланджело*³.

— Это твои компаньоны? — женщина посмотрела на двух крупных особей явно мужского пола, но не решилась делать выводы за неимением других фактов.  
— Да. Рафаэль и Микеланджело, — указал Доктор на братьев. — Это мадам Вастра. Величайший сыщик в Лондоне. Возможно, даже в Англии.  
— О, имена как у мастеров эпохи Возрождения, — тихо прокомментировала женщина. А потом под вуалью губы растянулись в улыбке. — Ты мне льстишь, Доктор. Прошу, — хозяйка сделала рукой приглашающий жест и повела гостей за собой в просторную гостиную.

Еще никогда черепахи не видели столько красоты в реальности. Гостиная была обставлена с оттенком роскоши. Резная мебель и декоративные элементы интерьера внушали какой-то трепет. Это была достаточно большая комната, почти квадратная, со стороной в 14 футов (4,57 метров). Нижнюю часть стены украшали деревянные панели с резными вставками, а верхнюю — обои с растительными мотивами в виде цветов и листьев. В центре помещения находились большой ковер и кушетка с зеленой обивкой, выгнутой спинкой и резными изогнутыми ножками. Будто две младшие сестры, по бокам разместились массивные кресла в таком же стиле. Удобное и рациональное расположение столика для чаепития гармонично смотрелось на фоне остальной мебели. За кушеткой находились большие окна, выходившие на улицу, которые сейчас уже были закрыты ставнями и опущенными дамастовыми шторами. Справа вдоль стены стояли книжные полки и столик с письменными принадлежностями. Слева был камин с красивой лепниной, украшенной патиной. Перед ним расположилась чудесная каминная решетка причудливой ковки, на которой задорно играли отблески огня. Совсем рядом одиноко стояли два кресла-качалки и высокий круглый столик-подставка.  
Было видно, что хозяйка не так проста, как могло показаться. Лишней вычурности, принятой в викторианском обществе, не было. Например, типичное обилие драпировок, вазочек, статуэток и ламп тут напрочь отсутствовало. Напоказ были выставлены несколько китайских ваз в углах на столиках и несколько картин на стенах.  
Но внимание посетителей всегда привлекал камин, а точнее, подставка с самурайскими мечами на нем. Здесь было две катаны и две вакидзаси*⁴.

— Кажется, Лео бы здесь понравилось, — вставил свое словечко шутник. — Катаны и вакидзаси…  
— Интересно, а для красоты ли здесь эти зубочистки? — слова темперамента звучали с вызовом и очень тихо, но женщина, услышав их, развернулась и грациозно приблизилась к своему оружию.

Рукоять с черной оплеткой мягко легла в руку, а резкий звон металла нарушил тишину. Лезвие со свистом рассекло воздух в сложном круговом движении и заплясало вокруг Вастры. Удивительно было то, что оно ни разу не повредило ни юбку, ни окружающую мебель.

Темпераменту пришлось признать, что его замечание оказалось в каком-то смысле оскорблением. Извиняться он не умел, но взгляд сощуренных глаз Доктора означал, что надо было что-то сделать. «Вот уж эти чертовы манеры!» — ругался про себя мастер сай.

— Простит… — начал черепаха. Было видно, что он слова буквально выдавливает из себя.  
— Да не стоит. Многие не воспринимают женщин серьезно в наше время. Как и в любое другое, — добродушно сказала хозяйка и сняла свою шляпку с вуалью.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза Майки и Рафу — покрытая чешуей кожа такого же цвета, как у них. Но у мадам Вастры чешуйки были большего размера. Особенно выделялась треугольная зона от переносицы и выше по лбу: она уходила назад, а две широкие линии подчёркивали скулы и виски. Ушей в привычном человеческом смысле не было. Волосы отсутствовали, их место занимали красивые гребни: по центру самый большой, который начинался от линии лба и напоминал по форме акулий плавник, и два по бокам, которые начинались от лобных бугров и, изящно изгибаясь, уходили назад. Чешуя не была однородного цвета. На затылке и кончиках гребней она была темнее и имела еле заметный красноватый оттенок.  
Существо оказалось гуманоидной рептилией, но, несмотря на это, черты лица сердцевидной формы были похожи на человеческие и отражали аристократичность. Сразу же привлекали внимание льдисто-голубые проницательные с живым блеском глаза идеальной круглой формы с нижним веком, слегка направленным вверх. Такие глаза присущи властным и авторитетным личностям. Плотно сжатые, гармоничные и красиво прорисованные губы выдавали уверенность и интеллект. Длинный, высокий нос правильной формы указывал на власть и силу.  
Внешность с идеальными манерами создавали вокруг Вастры ореол элегантности, а её интеллект, который она не скрывала, вкупе с некой хищностью всегда пугал окружающих. Особенно мужчин.

Не давая гостям прийти в себя, Вастра продолжила:  
— Из сказанного я могу заключить, что вы оба точно имеете опыт обращения с оружием. Ваши сильные ноги и тучные фигуры вселяют ощущение силы. Но вы не телохранители Доктора, поскольку он в таком не нуждается. Значит, вы либо те, кого он спас, либо те, кто все еще нуждаются в его помощи.  
— Откуда?.. — ошарашенно начал Микеланджело, скидывая свой плащ.  
— Это элементарно, Микеланджело. Я просто хорошо знаю Доктора. — Вастра склонила голову. — Настолько, что знаю, где вы приземлились. — На удивленные взгляды женщина лишь улыбнулась. Она подошла к стеллажу и вынула сложенную карту, а потом частично разложила её на чайном столике. В руках оказался коробок. — А именно — здесь.  
Из коробочки маленькая фигурка непонятного существа из камня перекочевала на карту Лондона. Вопросительные взгляды двух пар глаз уставились на Доктора, который лишь кивнул.  
— Но как? — спросил пораженный Майки. «Возможно, Вастра просто угадала?» — подумал он.  
— С учетом недавнего дождя и количества грязи на ногах и плащах я могла предположить, что ТАРДИС совсем недалеко. А вот мест, чтобы незаметно материализовать будку, в нашем районе совсем мало. Парочку я отмела по некоторым причинам, и оставалось лишь два. И я угадала.

— Поразительно, — зачарованно прошептал черепаха в оранжевом. — А что еще ты можешь сказать обо мне?  
— Ты… — женщина изучающе посмотрела на черепаху. — Вряд ли ты — результат природной эволюции. Мутант-черепаха. С отличной физической подготовкой. Вероятно, владеешь нунчаками. Но очень несерьезный.  
Внезапно раздался смех второго мутанта.  
— Эй! — вскрикнул Микеланджело. — Я серьезный! — он напустил на себя важный вид, но от этого показался еще более смешным.  
— Смирись, Майки. У тебя на лице написано, что ты шут гороховый, — смеялся мастер сай. Хотя до этого он лишь подозрительно смотрел на хозяйку дома. В его взгляде читалась некая угроза. Возможно, грязный, угрюмый и охваченный смогом Лондон испортил ему настроение. А возможно, Вастра ему просто не понравилась.  
— Посмотрим, что о тебе скажет мадам Вастра! — тут же плащ покинул бунтаря благодаря усилиям младшего брата.  
— Очень интерес-с-сно, — прошипела женщина.  
— Что интересно? — с нетерпением спросил темперамент.  
— Если это не для красоты, — Вастра указала на саи на поясе, — то ты обладаешь огромной ловкостью. А если учесть твой внешний вид, то и недюжинной силой. — Женщина обошла черепаху и цокнула языком так, будто выбирала себе подходящий товар. — Ты старше Микеланджело. А огромное количество царапин говорит о том, что ты вечно лезешь в пекло, и тебе достается больше всех, возможно.  
— Она издевается? — вопрос был направлен в сторону Доктора.  
— Она не издевается, — перебила его Вастра и продолжила: — Хочешь еще фокус?

Темперамент состроил недоверчивую гримасу и сложил руки на уровне груди, будто его было сложно удивить. Шутник же был явно заинтересован.  
— Вас двое, но очевидно, что вас гораздо больше. Ты, Микеланджело, — Вастра указала пальцем на того, чье имя назвала, — упомянул Лео, который, скорее всего, владеет катанами и вакидзаси. Кроме этого, в вашем арсенале есть нунчаку и саи. Исходя из этого, я могу точно сказать, что ваша компания изучала кобудо. — Вастра начала жестикулировать. — Ну и совершенно очевидно, что сами вы такое искусство не познали бы, поэтому у вас есть сэнсэй. Рискну предположить, что он носит посох бо или нагинату*⁵, потому что должен быть хотя бы один боец с оружием для дальних дистанций.  
— Похвально! — Рафаэль начал хлопать в ладоши. — Я передам Донни, что он поднялся до сэнсэя. Но да, он носит посох бо.  
— А сэнсэй у нас Мастер Сплинтер. Это гигантская крыса, которая тоже подверглась мутации, — влез в разговор Майки. — А вы?

— Я? А что я? Я не мутант, если ты об этом, я — доисторическая ящерица, и мне несколько миллионов лет. Не стойте. Садитесь, — хозяйка дома указала на кушетку, а сама села в одно из кресел.  
— Круто! — глаза шутника округлились, а темперамент приложил руку к лицу.  
Доктор, который до этого просто наблюдал за происходящим, решил вдруг вклиниться в разговор и, очевидно ошарашить, черепах ещё одной новостью.  
— Вастра, дело серьёзное. В далёком будущем у тебя есть дочь, которой нужна помощь, поэтому я хочу забрать тебя на ТАРДИС, — с той скоростью, с которой это было сказано, сложно уловить каждое слово в отдельности, но фразу целиком ящерица поняла превосходно.  
— Дочь? У меня? Как это я умудрилась в будущем обзавестись дочерью? — удивление было неподдельным. — И кто тогда отец, в таком случае?  
— Не поверишь, — Доктор сделал серьёзное лицо. — Я. Она полугаллифрейка-полусилурианка. И сейчас попала в ловушку.

На лице Рафаэля отразилось выражение подлинного удивления. Он подумал, что мог бы догадаться. Так вот почему Доктор притащил их сюда! Он молчал, что было очень несвойственно темпераменту. Ему Вастра не сильно нравилась, но теперь придется смириться с её наличием в его жизни.  
Микеланджело же находил произошедшее весьма забавным.  
— Вот не пойму, в кого Оливка пошла цветом волос… — но его шутка потонула в разговоре двух древних существ.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — силурианка уже смогла совладать с собой и выглядела достаточно спокойной. — Расскажи мне все. Я хочу знать детали.  
— Её тело похитили, и нам надо его вернуть, — Доктор решил сэкономить время и быстро поведал всю историю, не давая никому вставлять вопросы.

Тем временем в комнате появилась еще одна участница. Она стояла у входа и внимательно слушала, но не вмешивалась в монолог гостя. Ниндзя было сложно застать врасплох, тем более они находились лицом ко входу. Скромное платье девушки с передником говорило о том, что это горничная. Поскольку сама Вастра прислугу не прогнала, черепахи не стали отвлекаться на неё. Тем не менее, они прекрасно разглядели незнакомую личность.

Черты овального лица горничной были красивыми и изящными, больше подходящими не прислуге, а аристократке. Миндалевидные карие глаза просто горели энергией и волей. Брови высокие, тонкие, с легким изломом лишь подчеркивали дружелюбие и веселость обладательницы. Гармоничный рот, казалось, таил загадочную улыбку в обоих уголках рта и являлся признаком глубоко чувственной натуры. Кроме этого обладательницы такой формы рта в виде перевернутого полумесяца являются хорошими партнерами в семейной жизни. А аккуратный идеальный нос можно было смело считать признаком совершенства и самостоятельности.  
Весь образ завершался скромной прической с убранными на затылок каштановыми волосами. Лишь пара локонов возле ушей игриво выбивалась из неё.

— Это печально, но, Доктор, ты должен помочь мне в моём расследовании, — сквозь удерживаемое спокойствие слышались нотки переживаний.  
— Да что могло случиться в викторианском Лондоне кроме того, что в нём уже случилось? — Доктор поднял обе руки вверх, будто бы был рассержен.  
— Да вот есть одно. Может, поговорим за ужином? — женщина продолжала быть галантной, что жутко раздражало Рафа. — И это дело тебя очень заинтересует. Обещаю, — в голосе послышался флирт.  
— Эй! — обиженно выкрикнула горничная, обращая на себя внимание.  
— Прости, дорогая, — с нотками извинения произнесла Вастра. — Рафаэль, Микеланджело, знакомьтесь. Это Дженни, — она указала на девушку. — Где те папки, которые принес детектив Грегсон?  
— Там, — указала девушка на стеллаж. Её поведение было совсем не типично для прислуги.  
— Спасибо. Организуешь нам ужин? — силурианка мило улыбнулась.  
— Хорошо, — голос горничной звучал с еле заметным наигранным раздражением.

— Да. Давайте уже поедим! — рявкнул бунтарь, которому порядком наскучил обмен любезностями. А может, просто реакция Вастры на новость об Оливии привела его в бешенство, ведь это была не кто-то там, а Оливия — его сестра.  
— Кушать — это хорошая идея, — обрадовался весельчак. — А у вас есть пицца?  
— Есть что? — удивилась зеленая женщина. — Дженни, подойди, пожалуйста.  
— Майки, — выдохнул Доктор. — Для пиццы ещё не время!  
— Да я научу! — махнул рукой черепаха в оранжевом.  
— Вообще-то в викторианскую эпоху гостей не пускали на кухню, — продекламировал Доктор. Было непонятно, то ли он потешается над традициями, то ли просто хотел блеснуть знаниями.  
— Ничего страшного, Доктор. Наша кухарка исчезла, и нам приходится самим как-то управляться на кухне, — потом силурианка изящно повернула голову к Дженни. — Этот молодой человек хочет какую-то пиццу. Займёшься им?  
— Как скажете, дорогая, — девушка взяла Майки за руку и потащила за собой.

— Понимаешь, Доктор, кто-то похищает людей, а затем возвращает их другими людьми! — начала доисторическая ящерица.  
— Что значит другими людьми? — не понимал Рафаэль.  
— Они полностью помнят жизнь другого человека и утверждают, что они — этот другой человек, — кроме удивления, в голосе говорившей появились и нотки страха.  
— Обмен сознаниями? — нахмурил брови Доктор. — Но это точно рано для викторианской эпохи.  
— Ты знаешь, о чём идёт речь? — хозяйка посмотрела на гостя с надеждой.  
— Пока что нет, но знаю, на что это похоже, — улыбнулся галлифреец. В глазах силурианки блеснула догадка. Потом и до самого Рафаэля дошло, о чем говорил Доктор.

*******

Дженни бежала по коридору и тащила черепашку за собой, держа его за трёхпалую руку, от чего Микеланджело немного даже растерялся.  
— Красотка, я понимаю, что я такой привлекательный и интересный, но, может, стоит хоть немного сбавить обороты? — начал было Майки.  
— Да что ты там бубнишь? Нам нужно скорее на кухню, потому что нехорошо заставлять всех ждать. Плюс я ещё хотела тебя расспросить о многом, но сначала еда, потому что так сказала мадам Вастра.  
— А ты всегда делаешь то… — договорить черепашка не успел, поскольку коридоры закончились. Несмотря на богатый внешний вид поместья, коридоры оказались недлинными.

Кухня находилась в подвальном помещении и по сравнению с гостиной выглядела бедновато. Но тем не менее, она была весьма роскошной. Помещение было очень высоким. Напротив дверного проёма, в котором стояли девушка и черепаха, находилась низкая арка, ведущая в подсобное помещение, являющееся судомойней с краном и канализацией. Над аркой была пара небольших окон, которые освещали всё помещение. Стены на одну треть снизу закрывались деревянными панелями с резным рисунком. Несколько из них открывали тайные проходы: один, например, в туннели, а еще один — в погреб.  
По правую сторону была просторная зона, в которой стоял стол с выдвижными ящиками со всякой кухонной утварью. Вдоль стены располагалось множество тумбочек и полок над ними. На них демонстративно отсвечивала боками батарея медных кастрюль всех размеров. Там же находились сковородки, сковороды, фарфоровая посуда с красивыми орнаментами и стекло, а также баночки со специями и крупами. По левую руку была стена, в нижней части которой находилась огромная ниша. Её заполняла низкая плита и печь с массивными створками на больших петлях. Печь и плита были черными из-за графита и золы.

— О нет! Нет, нет, нет, нет! — закричал оранжевобанданный, схватившись за голову. — У вас ведь нету микроволновой печи!  
— Я не понимаю, о чём ты. Из чего делается твоя пицца? — приобняла гостя Дженни. В её голосе чувствовались успокаивающие нотки.  
— Зато я понимаю, о чём он, — влез в разговор подошедший сонтаранец. — Отойдите в сторону, я сейчас покажу ему микроволновую печь! — дворецкий достал из-под фрака что-то похожее на пушку. — Скажете что-то в своё оправдание перед тем, как я поджарю вас заживо, сэр?  
— Уймись, Стракс. Этот господин объясняет мне, как готовить пиццу, — горничная встала между двумя трёхпалыми мужчинами.  
— Что такое пицца? Это какое-то секретное оружие, которое ты прячешь под круглым щитом на спине? — инопланетный клон указал пальцем на панцирь мутанта.  
— Нет, бро. Это просто пицца. Еда такая, — решил поехидничать Майки. Похоже, что реакция Рафаэля уже не казалась младшему чем-то нестерпимым.  
— Еда? Ты что, хочешь съесть мои мозги и мозги этой девочки? Во славу Сонтаранской империи я остановлю тебя, предатель! — грозный голос клона не вызывал ничего, кроме смеха. — Я растворю тебя в кис-ло-те-е-е-е!  
— О нет. Не растворишь, бро, ибо она примет мой зелёно-оранжевый оттенок, а после испортится и атакует тебя, сонтарианец или как тебя там?! — похоже, черепашка вошёл в азарт. — Пицца делается из теста.  
— Да как ты смеешь оскорблять Сонтар в моём присутствии?! — дворецкий уже был готов начать драку, но в перепалку вступила Дженни: «Прекрати, Стракс. Иди лучше проверь периметр, я сама с ним разберусь!»

Сонтаранец что-то буркнул себе под нос и отправился куда-то прочь из кухни. Двое оставшихся громко рассмеялись, когда фигура дворецкого растворилась в коридорах.  
— Он немного своеобразный, — улыбнулась Дженни.  
— Это даже круче, чем Раф, когда я его донимаю. Нам нужно сделать тесто, — черепашка быстро понял, что подобные шутки в этом доме — это нормальное дело.  
— Сейчас сделаем, — горничная достала муку и другие ингредиенты, которые озвучивал Микеланджело. После она принялась замешивать тесто.

— Смотри, красотка, — неожиданно выкрикнул Майки, взяв остаток муки. — Я сейчас стану белой смертью! — черепаха обсыпал себя мукой и громко чихнул после этого.  
Дженни сразу же рассмеялась, а потом плеснула ещё немного воды в черепаху. — Ох, зря ты так, — начала она с наигранной серьёзностью. — В нашем времени нет душа, который расхваливала Клара, но о ней при Докторе говорить не стоит.  
— Усёк, цыпочка, — сжал руку в кулак черепаха в оранжевой бандане. Вот только его собеседнице явно что-то не понравилось, и она наотмашь ударила его по макушке: «Никогда не называй меня так!»  
— Хорошо, красотка, не кипятись, — суетливо начал оправдываться черепаха.  
— Лучше займись чем-то полезным, что, кроме теста, надо на твою пиццу?  
— Сыр, морковь, помидоры, специи, можно свеклу, а можно просто много-много сыра, — гордо проговорил Майки.  
Горничная достала специи с ближайшей полки.  
— Это что, всё? — удивился черепаха.  
— Обход завершён, девочка, — вошёл в кухню, уже знакомый всем дворецкий. — Разрешите теперь дезинтегрировать этого подлеца?  
Микеланджело громко рассмеялся, а Дженни, еле удерживая себя в руках, обратилась к пришедшему:  
— Стракс, я разрешаю тебе пойти в погреб и принести мне оттуда сыр, помидоры и морковь, которые ты вручишь этому подлецу.  
— О! Так мы берём его в рабство? — голос сонтаранца наполнился энтузиазмом.  
— Да, принеси продукты, чтобы этот раб занялся делом, — горничная старалась быть максимально серьёзной.  
— А, может, для профилактики применим парализатор четвёртого уровня? — попытался шутить клон.  
— Нет, Стракс, как он будет выполнять свою рабскую работу?  
Майки беззвучно давился смехом. Из глаз начали течь слезы.  
— Верно, — сонтаранец же воспринял замечание очень серьезно. — А позже? — с надеждой спросил он и состроил гримасу, которая должна была быть улыбкой, но получилась чем-то совершенно трудноописуемым.  
— Возможно, позже, — кивнула девушка, еле-еле сохраняя серьезность.  
— Хорошо, девочка, я принесу тебе сингулятор, парализатор и напалм! — поймав неодобрительный взгляд Дженни, Стракс поправил себя: — То есть помидоры и морковь с сыром.

Пока дворецкий непозволительно долго ходил за продуктами, черепаха в оранжевом рассказал собеседнице об Оливии и о встрече с Доктором, а также о приключении на Луне. А она сочла важным в двух словах рассказать про то дело, которое сегодня принес инспектор Скотланд-Ярда.

— Вот ваши помидоры, — дворецкий влетел в кухню с явно недобрыми намерениями. — Прикажете размазать их по надменной зелёной мордашке?  
— А можно я его сделаю белым, как смерть? — воодушевился Майки.  
— Нет и нет. Стракс, отправишься к мадам Вастре и узнаешь, как у них дела с Доктором. А ты, Микеланджело, объяснишь, что делать дальше, — голос горничной стал настолько решительным, что спорить или ехидничать не рискнул ни один из собеседников.  
— О да-а-а. Возможно, Доктору понадобится граната! — развеселился дворецкий и, что-то напевая, покинул помещение.  
После того, как Стракс ушел из кухни, раздался прорывающийся двугласный смех.

Пиццелюбитель коротко рассказал о дальнейших действиях, при этом натирая сыр на тёрке для хлеба. Дженни принялась за помидоры и морковь. Потом девушка красиво уложила ингредиенты. Она не хотела доверять такое важное дело особи мужского пола.  
— Пицца почти готова. Осталось только её запечь, — с напускной важностью произнёс Майки.  
— И ты, конечно же, не имеешь ни малейшего понятия о том, как мы это делаем? — язвительно спросила Дженни.  
— Конечно, нет, красотка, — гордо проговорил черепашка. — Не имею ни малейшего понятия, где вообще располагается духовка.  
Горничная надела рукавицы и открыла створки духовки, под которой уже прогорело нужное количество полешек. Затем она направилась к противоположной стене у стола, на которой висели приспособления, чтобы взять нетипичный для своего времени и места предмет. В какой-то момент ей послышалось напряжённое черепашье фырканье и суета. Обернувшись, девушка увидела, как Микеланджело, вооружившись парой тряпок для вытирания пыли, на манер жителей XXI-го века запихивал противень в викторианскую духовку, не забывая при этом немного пританцовывать и кривляться: «У-ху-ху-ху. Ах-ххх-а-ха-ха. Ф-ф-ф-ф-фу-у-у-у-у!»  
— Ты забавный, — произнесла Дженни на выдохе. — Но как ты собираешься вынимать поднос вот без этого? — девушка продемонстрировала предмет, который был у неё в руках. Это было похоже на лопатку, но деревянную. — Она как раз нужна для того, чтобы засунуть или вынуть противень из духовки.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся оранжевобанданный. Казалось, что у него вообще не бывает плохого настроения. — В наших условиях обычно хватает десятка минут, но у вас тут такое пекло…  
— Я знаю, как запекается тесто! — перебила мастера нунчак горничная.

Спустя некоторое время пицца была готова.  
— Очень надеюсь, что Стракс и вправду не дал Доктору гранату, а то Рафаэль, мой брат, обычно не любит подобные шутки, — довольным тоном заговорил Микеланджело, вдыхая ароматы пиццы.  
— Думаю, что мадам Вастра полностью контролирует ситуацию, — отрезала Дженни, и спутники понесли пиццу в столовую, где вся компания должна была собраться ужинать.

*******

Ужин прошел совершенно без викторианского пафоса. Доктор жевал еду и быстро просматривал папки, врученные силурианкой. Вастра и Дженни выражали благодарность за чудесную идею с пиццей. Рафаэль фыркал и рыкал на любые попытки Микеланджело залезть ему в душу. Майки, кроме доставания брата, успевал шутить и веселить прекрасных дам. Стракс тоже не отставал от черепашки в оранжевом. Но весь балаган Доктор даже не слушал. В его голове сгущались мрачные мысли.

— Я все понял! — воскликнул он внезапно и вскочил. Остальные ошарашенно замерли, но галлифреец убежал в другую комнату. Микеланджело только собрался идти следом, как в столовую влетел Доктор и, отодвигая все предметы на столе, разложил почти квадратную семидесятидюймовую (1730 мм x 1980 мм) карту Лондона и пригорода. Фигурки из коробка быстро оказались на карте. Вастра с интересом склонилась над столом.  
— Это места, где их нашли?  
— Да. Что вы видите?! — разочарованно спросил Доктор.  
— Ничего конкретного, — фыркнул Рафаэль.  
— То-то же. Я думал, что здесь будет какая-то система или зависимость, — галлифреец отвернулся. Его густые брови сдвинулись, придавая лицу гневное выражение.  
— Может, ты хотел что-то необычное, но ведь понятно, что где-то здесь должно находиться логово тех негодяев, которые делают все эти ужасные вещи. — Вастра очертила рукой район восточного Брикстона с железнодорожной развязкой и церковью на Колд-Харбор-лейн.  
— Это слишком просто! — выкрикнул седоволосый мужчина.  
— Но это все-таки уже какая-то зацепка, — возразила силурианка. — Достаточно далеко от центра.  
— Хорошо. Отправляйтесь в архив и узнайте все об этом районе, а мы, — Доктор указал на себя, Майки и Рафа, — отправимся на осмотр достопримечательностей.  
Женщина лукаво улыбнулась. Скорее всего, она уже догадывалась…

Вастра знала, что спорить с другом бесполезно. Она организовала троице экипаж. Напоследок, пока дверца кареты не закрылась, силурианка сказала:  
— И еще, Доктор. В Скотланд-Ярд пару дней назад кто-то проник.  
— Что пропало? — с прикрытой заинтересованностью спросил галлифреец.  
— В том и дело, что ничего. О том, что в штабе полиции кто-то был, говорили только передвинутая мебель и письменные принадлежности.

*******

— Зачем ты отправил их в архив? — спросил Рафаэль уже в карете.  
— Просто так. Чтобы не мешали, — равнодушно ответил Доктор.  
— А почему мы не на ТАРДИС полетели? — наивно поинтересовался Майки.  
— Нет нужды дергать её на такие незатейливые поездки.

Дорога в Брикстон была продолжительной. Пришлось пересечь Темзу по мосту Саутуарк. К возможному логову негодяев надо было ехать 4 мили (6,8 км). Это заняло чуть меньше часа.  
Уже опустилась ночь, и туман со смогом еще сильнее окутали путешественников. Удушливый воздух просочился в карету очень быстро. Сначала это доставляло всем неудобства, но потом им пришлось свыкнуться с этим. Мерное покачивание усыпляло черепах, не привыкших к таким условиям.  
Но позже обстановка изменилась. Небольшим бонусом за терпеливость послужил свежий воздух пригорода. В Брикстоне смог ощутимо рассеялся. Карету с кучером, клевавшим носом, Доктор оставил совсем недалеко от железнодорожной развязки — где-то в 400 ярдах (365 м) от неё.

Восточный Брикстон представлял из себя в основном поселок с двухэтажными террасными домами. Ночь была туманной, поэтому оценить красоту этого места черепахам не удалось. Да и вообще у них отпало какое-либо желание что-то искать. Прохладная ночь, липкая вязкая мгла и странное предчувствие заставили ниндзя напрячься. Троица шла по мрачной плохо освещаемой улице. Одинокие фонари на Колд-Харбор-лейн выхватывали лишь малую часть пространства, которое поглощалось жадным туманом. То ли ночь просто оказалась неудачной, то ли нервы у черепах уже устали от непрерывных приключений и впечатлений. Казалось, в любой момент на тебя выскочит что-то пугающее и утащит в неведомые дали. Путешественники прошли уже несколько перекрестков. Все это время Доктор не переставал жужжать своей отверткой. На вопрос «Зачем это?» он ответил просто:  
«Технология, меняющая людей местами, должна работать на необычайно мощном источнике энергии. Электричество еще не настолько распространилось по викторианскому миру».  
Братья лишь могли пожать плечами. Их роль в этом деле вообще была им непонятна.  
Внезапно галлифреец оживился и побежал по Кембриан-роад. Его чудный инструмент что-то уловил.

— Здесь! — смог выдавить из себя Доктор, остановившись у калитки. — Показания необычные. Отклонения от нормы в несколько раз превышают допустимые.  
— Чё? — лицо Рафа исказила гримаса непонимания.  
— Идем, — Майки толкнул локтем брата.

Калитка была закрыта. Через мгновение Доктор открыл замок своей звуковой отверткой. Но черепахи уже ждали его на дорожке, поскольку из-за нетерпения перелезли через ограду. Из тумана перед глазами показалась большая терраса с колоннами и навесом, украшенным мелкими характерными деталями. Когда-то дом был ярким и красивым, но за ним уже несколько лет никто не ухаживал. Об этом можно было судить по облезлой краске. В окнах и на улице не горел свет вообще, что лишь подтверждало догадку.

Во дворе, недалеко от ворот, галлифреец поднял с земли небольшой предмет и положил его себе в карман. При этом на его лице красовалась такая улыбка, будто в его руки попалась синяя птица или кто поважнее.

Рафаэль почувствовал какое-то еле уловимое движение сзади. Он обернулся, но увидел лишь молочный туман. Он все еще стоял на дорожке, и идти дальше ему совершенно не хотелось. Потом где-то слева послышался какой-то тихий шум.  
Доктор и Майки тоже его услышали. Они еле-еле различали силуэт Рафаэля, но увидели, как он указал в сторону и потом скрылся в этом направлении. Потом послышались звуки какой-то возни.

Тишина после этого вовсе удручающе подействовала на Микеланджело. Его разыгравшейся фантазии, подкормленной большим количеством комиксов и ужастиков, чудились огромные щупальца, которые, обхватив Рафа, тащили того в логово под землей. Он уже хотел с криком броситься следом за братом, как тут перед ним выросла большая тень.

— А-а-а… — закричал Микеланджело, за что получил оплеуху от повелителя времени и тут же заткнулся.  
— Спасибо, Доктор, — послышался голос мастера сай. — Этому балбесу полезны подзатыльники.  
— Эй! — возмутился младший брат. — Я-то о тебе беспокоился. Думал, что тут какой-то монстр утащил тебя.  
— Дурень! Прекрати смотреть свои ужастики, и сразу вся дурь из башки выветрится.  
— Не хочу вас прерывать, но из-за ваших криков нам нужно побыстрее убраться, — вставил свое словечко Доктор. Его голос выражал крайнюю степень недовольства.  
— Это забираем с собой? — указал Рафаэль на ношу на плече, завернутую в плащ.  
Галлифреец быстро просканировал человека и кивнул.

* * *

*¹ — я не оговорилась. Стракс, по мнению Доктора, — весьма недалекий тип. Но голова Стракса большая по размеру, верно? Советую пересмотреть мини-эпизоды с сонтаранцем.  
*² — это событие в фильме 2014 года, когда Эйприл сфотографировала черепах. Леонардо, Рафаэль и даже Донателло, обращаясь друг к другу, как-то совсем позабыли об элементарной конспирации.  
*³ — рост Вастры 178 см. Добавляем каблуки со шляпкой, и визуально она будет казаться выше еще почти на 11 сантиметров. Это будет приблизительно 6 футов 2 и 5/8 дюймов. Рост Микеланджело — 180 см.  
*⁴ — Вакидзаси (яп. 脇差) — короткий традиционный японский меч. Его носили в паре с катаной. Длина клинка — от 1 до 2 сяку (30,3-60,6 см), общая длина с рукоятью условно ≈ 50-85 см (обычно 70-80 см). Если длина клинка меньше 1 сяку, то это уже танто (кинжал), а если больше 2 сяку, то это катана.  
*⁵ — Нагина́та (なぎなた, 長刀 или 薙刀, дословный перевод — «длинный меч») — японское холодное оружие с длинной рукоятью овального сечения (именно рукоятью, а не древком, как может показаться на первый взгляд) и изогнутым односторонним клинком. Рукоять длиной около 2 метров и клинок около 30 см. Нагинату часто носили монахи-воины сохеи, ниндзя использовали ее, если хотели замаскироваться под них.

* * *

Для написания этой части использовались:  
  
\- карта викторианского Лондона: <http://london1872.com/index.htm> (секции карты, где происходят события - <http://london1872.com/stanford36.htm> и <http://london1872.com/stanford66.htm>  
\- книга Лайзы Пикард "Викторианский Лондон";  
\- множество других статей, книг и Википедия на тему викторианской эпохи.  
\- Фото персонажей: Стракс, мадам Вастра и Дженни Флинт - на фото слева, портрет мадам Вастры - справа.  
\- забавные мини-эпизоды:   
[Приквел к эпизоду Глубокий вдох (S08 EP00)](http://baibako.tv/iplayer/dw/dw-extension/video/7858), [Сонтаранские колядки (S07 EP06++)](http://baibako.tv/iplayer/dw/dw-extension/video/7193), [Приквел к эпизоду Снеговики (S07 EP06++ Расследование Вастры)](http://baibako.tv/iplayer/dw/dw-extension/video/7195)

  


* * *


	16. Элементарно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В каждом абзаце есть комментарий мужа или его незаметное влияние. Именно он помог с юмором тогда, когда я слишком концентрировалась на логике.  
> Эта часть давалась тяжело именно из-за вплетения деталей жанра.
> 
> Стилистика может кого-то сбить с толку, но впервые рассказчиков двое. Этому есть причины.
> 
> Спасибо:  
> — мужу, которого смело можно считать соавтором этой части;  
> — Агате Кристи за её персонажа Эркюля Пуаро и развитие жанра детектива;  
> — Иоанне Хмелевской, которая подарила миру произведения в жанре "ироничный детектив".

**Записки Л.Б.**

_Мрак тумана наполнял улицы пригорода викторианского Лондона. Трое неизвестных несли интересного рода добычу в своё логово. Не иначе как сорвавшееся ограбление было отмечено сегодня судьбой поощрительным призом.  
— Давай допросим… — говорил один явно тяжёлым, нечеловеческим голосом.  
— Нет. Давайте съедим! — предложил другой, ехидно улыбаясь, но поощрительному призу было явно не до шуток.  
— Мы не будем никого есть. Тащите ЭТО сюда, тут хотя бы свет имеется, — третий голос явно принадлежал лидеру и казался более человечным, нежели первые два._

_Наконец добыча увидела свет. Тусклый свет фонаря прорезался сквозь толщу тумана, освещая три фигуры. Негодяев было и вправду трое. Один — пожилой мужчина, который, не скрывая своего лица, склонился над одинокой хрупкой женщиной, что трусливо заворачивалась в плащ, в котором её притащили сюда двое громил. Их силуэты были обращены в длинные безликие плащи, которые скрывали непропорционально большие тела. Носили ли они огромные ранцы под верхней одеждой, в которых прятали своё ужасное устройство, или это были уже не люди? Фантазия жертвы играла против неё самой. И что бы могла сделать она против них троих? Хрупкая девушка приятной наружности, с изящной формой лица, каштановыми волосами до плеч, красивыми губками и сияющим страхом в синих глазах?  
Теперь же они похитят её личность? Кем она станет? Очередной жертвой, которую завтра привезут в Скотланд-Ярд, не забыв упомянуть в каждой невзрачной газетёнке…_

_Лидер медлил. Он что-то изучал в ней, жужжа около лица неизвестным предметом.  
— К чёрту! — разорвал тишину один из громил, снимая капюшон. — Давайте сожрём её!  
— О, Господи! — вскрикнула жертва. Паника, монстр, тьма._

*******

— Она явно потеряла сознание, Микеланджело, — сердито сдвинул брови Доктор. — Это была плохая шутка.  
— Но Док… — начал было оправдываться оранжевобанданный.  
— Нет, Майки. Ты напугал. Ты теперь её и потащишь, — перебил брата Раф.  
— До самого поместья, — добавил галлифреец.

Глаза Микеланджело засветились от услышанного. Ему понравилась идея нести девушку. И не просто девушку, а самую настоящую красавицу. Теперь и он сможет почувствовать себя, как Лео, который нес Оливку, как некий хрупкий трофей. Была лишь одна важная деталь.

— Но нас увидят, — ляпнул черепаха.  
— Точно! — воодушевился Доктор. — Именно поэтому я не отослал экипаж, — повернувшись спиной, Доктор пошел в направлении обозначенного транспорта.  
Майки и Раф переглянулись. Старший пожал плечами и пошел следом.

— А она точно не проснется раньше времени? — спросил краснобанданный, когда карета, уже ритмично покачиваясь, направлялась на Патерностер-роу.  
— Не проснется, — спокойно ответил галлифреец и, наклонившись вперед, обхватил голову незнакомки руками.

Пару секунд казалось, что мужчина провалился в транс. Он начал казаться его спутникам каким-то ненатуральным и неживым. Но лишь пару мгновений, а потом он просто откинулся и вздохнул.  
— Состояние продлится час. Этого достаточно.  
У черепах сейчас не было желания задавать вопросы. Каждый, уставившись в окно, обдумывал что-то свое.

Микеланджело пытался мыслить рационально, глядя на то, как сосредоточен Доктор и как напряжен Раф, но это получалось непросто. А точнее, не получалось от слова совсем. За последние несколько часов он повидал столько нового. Чешуйчатая Леди, приятная Горничная, Дворецкий с маниакальной жаждой разнести что-нибудь. Эти новые друзья вызывали у весельчака бурю эмоций. Поэтому он и улыбался всю дорогу. Кроме того, появление новой красавицы во всей этой загадочной истории здорово подогревало интерес. И если мутант не знал, как ведутся расследования, то он мог без зазрения совести положиться на интеллект Доктора.

Рафаэль прокручивал события, произошедшие за несколько последних часов. Что-то во всем этом было дико неправильно. Не считая их самих, события в Лондоне вызывали тревогу. Кто-то использовал людей как материал для опытов. Это было возмутительно и требовало срочного вмешательства. Но Доктор вел себя слишком спокойно и не спешил активно действовать. Почему они не ворвались в дом и не проучили всех негодяев? «Доктор так похож на Лео!» — думал мутант. — «Тот тоже не спешит вмешиваться». Как же это бесило молодого темперамента!  
С другой стороны, команда смело могла рассчитывать на чутье и силу Рафаэля.

Доктору понадобилось немного времени, чтобы отойти от погружения в чужой спящий разум. Всего-то требовалось повернуть один маленький выключатель, чтобы девушка поспала дольше. Как когда-то сказала Мария-Антуанетта, «Дверь открывается в обе стороны». Это действительно так. Проекция собственных образов проникла в голову девушки, создавая нужный эффект. А спящий разум, не будучи готов ко вторжению, и вовсе не понял, что кто-то побывал в гостях.  
Из увиденного Доктор мог понять совсем мало. Образы реальности, смешанные в причудливом коктейле страхов и предрассудков незнакомки, было сложно однозначно интерпретировать. Это как и конкретные лица, запахи, цвета, вкусовые ощущения.  
Непосвященному и нетренированному существу однозначно стало бы плохо от такого круговорота. Но из ментального контакта стало ясно одно — девушка имеет отношение к делу.

**Записки Л.Б.**

_Когда сознание вернулось, девушка обнаружила себя внутри просторного уютного дома, а возможно, даже поместья. И хотя вся атмосфера была пропитана гостеприимством, чувство тревоги не покидало её. Воспоминания о монстре с улыбающейся зелёной мордой, жаждущем её съесть, облило холодной водой по всему телу. Что же произошло пару часов назад? Было ли поместье убежищем, или это было логово тех ужасных монстров? Фантазия продолжала играть против своей хозяйки. Все инстинкты обострились, особенно это коснулось инстинкта выживания. Мозг утопил в адреналине зачатки нарастающего страха, и девушка набралась смелости подняться с кровати. Первое, к чему она бросилась, — это окно. Второй этаж. Падение с переломом — это не совсем то, что было сейчас нужно. Девушка оглянулась в поисках чего-то, что можно использовать для побега._

_Внезапно в комнату вошёл другой монстр, который больше походил на уродливого человека-карлика с противной головой и ненормально широкой шеей. Жуткое создание было одето как дворецкий — во фрак. Оно вошло в комнату и остановилось в центре.  
— Мэм, оставайтесь на месте, — начало говорит существо, достав из-под пиджака нечто, похожее на ружьё. — Иначе я буду вынужден применить к вам парализатор четвертого уровня!_

_Вот оно! Похоже, это и есть тот злосчастный прибор, который все ищут. Но что же теперь с ней станет, она забудет саму себя, как остальные жертвы?  
Отсутствие страха и желание выжить любой ценой толкнуло девушку на одно самое верное в таком случае решение — попытку бегства. В результате из пушки вырвался разноцветный сгусток энергии, который настиг убегающую цель на самом пороге._

*******

Спустя несколько мгновений на ступенях появилась Дженни, которая услышала крики.  
— Стракс! Так с гостями и свидетелями не поступают! Положи её на кровать.  
— Попытка бегства карается параличом, — невозмутимо ответил клон из Сонтара. — И потерей сознания, — добавил он с такой гордостью, будто совершил подвиг. — Кажется, четвертый уровень — это многовато для такого хрупкого и бесполезного существа.  
— Можно было просто её поймать, — Дженни в чувствах начала жестикулировать. — Зачем бедняжку доводить до бессознательного состояния? За пару последних часов это уже третье…

— Наш медик решил лично поприветствовать гостью? — бесстрастно спросил Доктор, который бесшумно подошел к спорящим жителям поместья. Он с интересом рассматривал открытое окно гостевой спальни, где когда-то и сам имел честь побывать.  
— Он выстрелил в неё паралитическим лучом, — с укором выговорила девушка, указывая на сонтаранца.  
— Это было тактически необходимо, сэр! — дворецкий выпрямился по стойке смирно.  
— Ах, Стракс, уйди отсюда, — вздохнул галлифреец и махнул рукой. Доктор закрыл окно, чтобы холод наступающего утра не привел к неутешительным последствиям для гостьи в виде простуды или воспаления легких.  
— Есть, сэр! — ушел куда-то вниз по ступеням дворецкий.  
— Доктор, что будем делать?  
— Ждать, когда проснется это создание. Лично.

Галлифреец и девушка остались в комнате. Обоим стало понятно, что лучше лично присутствовать при следующем пробуждении гостьи, покуда она не может адекватно воспринимать представителей прочих видов.

**Записки Л.Б.**

_— Добрый вечер. Я знаю, что вы напуганы и не понимаете, что с вами происходит, но уверяю, что ничего плохого не произойдёт, — голос мужчины был ровным, успокаивающим. Его внешний вид явно указывал на почтенный возраст, а поведение свидетельствовало о статусе. Тем не менее, он держал предмет, похожий на ручку, который издавал странное жужжание.  
Незнакомка недоверчиво посмотрела на старика. Он представал в её глазах как глава шайки. Девушка решила, что если и говорить, то именно с ним. Если она до сих пор чувствует себя собой, то, возможно, она ошибалась._

_— А что может ещё случиться, когда сначала монстр-переросток завернул меня в плащ, пытаясь съесть, а затем уродливый коротышка применил какое-то оружие? — обида вырывалась из уст гостьи и никак не хотела остановиться.  
— Позвольте принести наши извинения. Микеланджело — любитель шуток и страшилок, а Стракс просто плохо воспитан, — Доктор продолжил говорить в спокойной манере. — И да, они не люди, но и не жуткие, и, уж точно, не монстры. Каждый хорош и прекрасен по-своему, — не делая никакой паузы, мужчина продолжил: — Это Дженни. А меня можете называть Доктор.  
— Доктор? Доктор кто? — удивилась гостья.  
— Просто Доктор, — отрезал старик.  
— Хорошо, Доктор. Так где я? И почему у меня ощущения пленницы? — сердито проговорила девушка.  
— Очевидно, это из-за сонтаранского приветствия, — мужчина улыбнулся, — Хорошо, что он не бросил в Вас гранату. Как вас зовут и какое отношение вы имеете к особняку?_

_Странная манера старика быстро менять тему разговора без пауз и остановок пока была гостье в новинку и вызывала непродолжительный ступор.  
Незнакомке совсем не хотелось связываться с подозрительными типами. Она потеряла надежду, когда детективы Скотланд-Ярда ничего не нашли в её доме. А за отсутствием очевидных улик те вовсе перестали надлежаще выполнять свою работу.  
Сейчас появился призрачный шанс, что кому-то не наплевать на жуткие события, происходящие в Лондоне и окрестностях. С одной стороны, появление заинтересованных заново зажигало надежду, но с другой — тревогу. Вдруг это кто-то из негодяев устроил охоту на неё? Возможно, единственную, способную хоть как-то разобраться в ситуации._

*******

Гостья сидела на кровати в заметно напряженной позе, с ногами на постели, прямой спиной и сжатыми кулаками на коленях. Девушка была одета в мужскую одежду, характерную для рабочего класса, которая состояла из брюк, рубашки и жилета. Остальная часть маскировки потерялась, когда она сопротивлялась Рафаэлю. Парик и шляпа-котелок давно слетели с головы. Такая же судьба постигла накладные усики. Плащ висел на спинке ближайшего стула. Если принять во внимание потерянные предметы, то девушке весьма неплохо удалось изобразить молодого человека.

Темные, густые и вьющиеся волосы свободно падали на плечи и отлично подчеркивали лицо. Оно было прямоугольной формы с овальным подбородком и высоким лбом, что вместе со светлой кожей красноречиво подчеркивало аристократичное происхождение девушки и амбициозность. Темно-синие глаза, как признак настойчивости и некой неискренности, бросали недоверчивые взгляды по сторонам. Несмотря на манеры и этикет, девушка не боялась встречаться со взглядом собеседника, что говорило о решительности и упорстве. Почти миндалевидная удлиненная форма глаз напоминала львиные, что свидетельствовало о здравом уме и рассудительности. Густые, изящные в форме полумесяца брови выдавали мягкость и общительность девушки. Прямой длинный идеальный нос характеризовал его обладательницу как спокойную, терпеливую и любопытную натуру. Плотно сжатые губы означали мужественность и уверенность, а их красивая и тонко прорисованная форма с загнутыми вверх уголками — оптимизм и чувство превосходства.

**Записки Л.Б.**

_Девушка вздохнула, продолжая сидеть на кровати:  
— У меня ведь небольшой выбор, правда?  
Мужчина и другая девушка, молчавшая до этого, непонимающе переглянулись.  
— Ладно. Я следила за этим поместьем.  
Сказанное возымело эффект, так как глаза старика зажглись неподдельным азартом. «Так и знал!» — читалось в них.  
— Так и знал! — выкрикнул Доктор, что вызвало улыбку у незнакомки, так как ей было приятно предугадать реакцию собеседника.  
— А как вас зовут, мэм? — участливо поинтересовалась Дженни. «Кто она? Его дочь, внучка или помощница?» — думала девушка.  
— Лара Брэдли. Я дочь Альфреда Брэдли, — гордо ответила гостья. — Вы его не знаете? — разочарованно спросила она, увидев по реакции, что имя отца людям незнакомо. — Он же ученый Королевского общества. Вы действительно не знаете?  
— Никогда не слышал, — с непроницаемым выражением лица ответил Доктор.  
— Как же так? — плечи девушки опустились.  
— Простите, если мы вас обидели, мисс Брэдли. Мы, возможно, просто принадлежим к другому кругу общения. Уверена, что в научном обществе ваш отец широко известен, — в голосе Дженни звучали ободряющие и примирительные нотки.  
— Нет, это не так, — Лара подняла глаза на собеседницу. — Мисс Дженни…  
— Скорее миссис… — поправила девушка, улыбаясь, чем вызвала волну удивления у гостьи. — А лучше просто «Дженни». «Она что, шутит?» — с удивлением мысленно спросила себя Лара Брэдли. Хорошо, что она умела вовремя держать язык за зубами.  
— Дженни, я надеялась, что в других кругах об отце хоть кто-то знает. Я ошиблась. Его идеи настолько ушли вперед, а общество застряло между жаждой следовать установившимся традициям и стремлением осуществить научный прорыв. Любые изобретения воспринимаются как что-то ненормальное. А самих ученых часто считают сумасшедшими.  
— Именно такой критике подвергся ваш отец? — спросил старик.  
— Да. Ему не посчастливилось попасть в число именно таких «безумных» гениев, — Лара опять вздохнула.  
— Чем же он занимался?  
— Изучал человеческий мозг и устройство личности, — гостья принялась теребить край одеяла.  
— Это означает, то он имел дело как с мертвыми, так и с живыми…  
— Да.  
— Но кто бы решился участвовать в опытах? — поинтересовалась Дженни.  
— Тот, чьего мнения не спрашивают, — ответил Доктор, а мисс Брэдли утвердительно кивнула. — Сумасшедшие и заключенные.  
— Все верно.  
— Неудивительно, что ваш отец не был на хорошем счету у чистоплотных толстосумов из общества Бёрлингтон-хауса на Пикадилли-стрит, — голос Доктора был несколько раздраженным._

_Странный человек в странной одежде не казался Ларе Брэдли опасным. Первое, что заметила девушка — это его густые брови, тяжелый взгляд голубых глаз, кудрявые седые волосы, тонкие губы и шотландский акцент. Его гордая осанка могла служить показателем принадлежности к аристократии Лондона. Возможно, это и стало причиной доверия к нему. Доктор казался чужим в этом времени. Одежда и странное устройство говорили об этом в первую очередь. Пиджак невиданного покроя, дивный воротник рубашки, необыкновенные туфли — эти вещи не принадлежали теперешней моде. «Может, Доктор иностранец? Из Америки или из Европы? А те монстры какие-то аборигены?» — подумала Лара._

_Дженни хотя и была одета не в платье, но в её внешности читалось что-то близкое. Собранные на затылке волосы, красивый овал лица, выразительные карие глаза и улыбчивые губы. Английские черты лица и удивительные манеры очень резко контрастировали на фоне Доктора. Именно поэтому не сразу можно было заметить непривычный для женщины наряд. Коричневые штаны мужского покроя, белая рубашка и синий жилет. «Чем же она занимается, если переодевается мужчиной?»_

_— О, наша гостья проснулась, — сказала женщина, заходя в комнату. Про пол можно было судить по голосу. Но в нем были какие-то странные шипящие звуки, которые еле улавливались слухом._

_Лара повернула голову к говорившей и застыла в безмолвном крике. В обморок она не упала только потому, что ей уже начало казаться интересным происходящее. Взору открылось нечто похожее на человека, но им явно не являющееся. Вошедшая была такой же зеленой, как и тот монстр, которого звали Микеланджело. Но в отличие от последнего, фигура у женщины была стройная и подтянутая, хотя и скрыта платьем. Кроме этого, у неё на голове были отростки-гребни. И лицо, хотя и очень похожее на человеческое, было покрыто чешуей. «Какая-то рептилия…» — здраво рассудила Лара Брэдли, но тут же панически подумала: — «Куда я попала?! Какой-то цирк уродов!». Голубые проницательные глаза не хуже Докторских прожигали девушку насквозь. Казалось, от них просто невозможно скрыться._

_Почему мисс Брэдли не убежала? Она отчетливо понимала, что при таком количестве существ ей это не удастся._

_— Знакомьтесь. Это мадам Вастра, хозяйка поместья и моя жена, — представила женщину Дженни. — А это Лара Брэдли.  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — поинтересовалась рептилия, подходя ближе.  
— Отлично… — мисс Лару радовало, что свое волнение удалось скрыть._

_— Что? — послышался уже знакомый голос. — Так вы женаты?! — обладатель этого голоса тоже вошел в комнату и обратился, по-видимому, к Дженни. — Что ж ты сразу не сказала, красотка? А я…  
— А ты глаз положил на неё, да? — зашел второй монстр, заливаясь смехом. Первый повернулся к нему лицом, тем самым показав спину Ларе Брэдли.  
Но оба затихли через мгновение, встретившись с неодобрительными взглядами, так как Лара взвизгнула и с ногами забралась на кровать, прикрываясь одеялом._

_Видеть два силуэта в плащах было куда более безопасно, нежели лицезреть двух больших черепах. «Куда же я вляпалась?!» — мысленно вопила девушка. Один из монстров был мельче второго и лишь немногим выше самой Лары, а второй был самым высоким из всех. «Так, значит, это были не ранцы…» Лица монстров были похожи на человеческие, но без выраженного носа. Кроме роста, двух черепах друг от друга отличала еще пара признаков. Тот, что выше, был обладателем зеленых глаз и красной повязки, а тот, что ниже, — голубоглазый и с оранжевой повязкой.  
Удивительно, как странно работал мозг. Будто бы и паника новой волной захлестнула всю сущность мисс Брэдли, но в то же время она подсознательно продолжала подмечать детали._

_— Раф, кажется, эта цыпочка вообще боится нас.  
— Еще бы! Ты же её сожрать хотел, — продолжал смеяться второй.  
— Да не хотел я. Просто подумал, что в нашем времени таким образом сложно напугать кого-то. Ну, разве что маленьких девочек или мальчиков, или пьяного в тёмном проулке. А ту-у-ут… — довольно протянул низкорослый черепаха. — Так много аборигенов, которые вообще не могут нас представить, что я не мог не попытаться. Особенно после того, как я подумал, что она пыталась тебя убить!  
— Майки! Вот балбес-то! — зашёлся великан в смехе._

_— То есть это такие шутки, от которых поседеть можно? — истерически спросила мисс Брэдли, все еще прячась за одеялом так, будто оно могло спасти ей жизнь.  
— Да, совершенно верно! — ответил черепаха-великан, на удивление, с довольным выражением лица, — Он не ест людей без сливочного соуса!  
— Ой да ладно, — ввязалась в разговор женщина-рептилия. — Из всей нашей компании человечинкой балуюсь только я, — после этого её лицо приняло серьёзный вид. — Все, пошутили и хватит. Что вы, Лара, делали у того особняка?  
— Он показался мне странным. Ведь вас он тоже заинтересовал, — новая тема гостье нравилась куда больше. — Только я в маскировке следила за ним целые сутки. И, к сожалению, ничего необычного._

_— Странно, — выдохнул Доктор. — Но хоть ходом мыслей поделитесь?  
— Этот дом расположен идеально, чтобы сделать там тайную лабораторию. Он в достаточном удалении от города, — девушка заговорила с выражением, периодически помогая себе жестами. — Он крепок, сносу не подлежит, но заброшен. Никто не станет там искать что-то необычное.  
— Но ведь мы стали, — улыбнулся Доктор. — Лара, таких домов предостаточно в Лондоне и окрестностях. Почему именно этот? — мужчина загадочно улыбнулся.  
Девушка продолжила молча смотреть. Особо проницательные сразу могли понять, что она что-то скрывает. И этому действительно была веская причина. Лара Брэдли сунула руку под жилет, и её глаза расширились.  
— Это ищешь? — спросил Доктор, вынимая из пиджака сложенный во много раз явно большой лист бумаги.  
Еле заметный непроизвольный кивок выдал мисс Брэдли. Но теперь ей все стало ясно. Пока она спала, её обыскали. «Мерзавцы!» — вырвался мысленный протест у девушки. Но, тем не менее, она понимала, что обыск был необходим. У девушки могло оказаться оружие или яд.  
— Думаю, что это именно ты проникла в Скотланд-Ярд. Вот почему ты была в Брикстоне. Должен признать, что ты умнее многих, ведь полиция не сообразила сделать то, что удалось тебе в весьма короткие сроки пребывания в штаб-квартире. — С этими словами старик бросил лист на кровать, и он раскрылся так, что все могли увидеть место недавней встречи с кучей отметок, сделанных чернилами. — Мы точно так же определили возможное место, где могли скрываться преступники. — Потом главарь этой разношерстной компании подошел к окну. Руки он спрятал в карманы штанов и, секунду подумав, повернулся. Плавным движением вынул из брюк какую-то маленькую деталь. — Вам это ничего не напоминает? — по тому, как он демонстрировал предмет, можно было сделать вывод, что мужчина обращался ко всем в помещении._

_— О-о, напоминает, — воодушевилась гостья, взяв вещицу из рук подошедшего к ней Доктора. — Очевидно, это принадлежало папе. Это деталь его изобретения…  
— Больше похоже на конденсатор, — нетактично перебил мисс Брэдли старик, но тут же махнул рукой, чтобы она продолжала.  
— Он в теории описал прибор, который назвал анализатором душ. Но для постройки такой машины не было ни ресурсов, ни одобрения, ни финансирования, — девушка опустила голову. — Отец рассказывал, что даже если он получил бы одобрение и финансирование, то останется проблема энергообеспечения.  
— Грозный прибор, — мужчина скривился и под нос себе добавил: — Хорошо, что без источника питания. — Доктор, вероятно, строил теории в голове. Соответственно, он задал очевидный вопрос. — Но что же сподвигло твоего отца? Для таких идей ещё не настало время._

_— Он встречался с человеком в маске с жутким голосом, — опустила голову девушка.  
— Что? Кейси проник в прошлое? — попытался пошутить великан, получив неодобрительные взгляды при этом. Его шутку оценил только низкорослый.  
— Мы практически в тупике, — хладнокровно произнесла мадам Вастра. — В любом случае нужно наведаться в этот особняк. Но без вас двоих, — взгляд рептилии упал на черепах.  
— Я что, должен дома сидеть? — взревел зеленоглазый в красной повязке. Кивком Вастра однозначно дала понять, что обсуждать эту тему бесполезно.  
— Предлагаю применить дистанционные гранаты выжигающего типа, — ввязался тот, который применил странное оружие. Он все время стоял на пороге, поскольку комната и так была забита существами всех мастей. — Это идеальное…  
— Нет, Стракс, — перебила хозяйка поместья. — Ты тоже остаёшься.  
— Что значит остаюсь? — воскликнул коротышка — А если вам понадобятся мозговыносители?  
— Не переживай, примитивного оружия вполне хватит. И с нами будет Доктор, — произнесла женщина-рептилия. — Карета привлечёт внимание, даже если ты будешь стоять за пять кварталов от того особняка.  
— Хорошо. А если вам понадобится мозговыноситель для Доктора? — продолжал упорствовать дворецкий.  
— Я тоже против того, чтобы сидеть здесь, пропустив всё самое интересное, — ввязался гигант. «Я все еще не знаю его имени, — поймала себя на мысли мисс Брэдли. — Хотя нет, Микеланджело же назвал его Рафом».  
— Поддержива… — низкорослый похлопал громадину по плечу._

_— Тихо! Все! — заговорил Доктор. — Если сказано остаться, значит, на то есть причина.  
— Дорогая, сэр Доктор! — обратилась к ним Дженни. — При всём уважении, черепахи и сонтаранец в одном доме могут устроить недельный погром за полчаса.  
— Ошибаешься, мальчик, — начал было карлик, но поправил себя: — В смысле, девочка, ты ошибаешься. Сонтаранская Империя разносит целые планеты, управляясь гораздо быстрее.  
— Хорошо, Стракс, — отрезал Доктор. — Приказываю тебе не выпускать черепах из поместья.  
— Есть, сэр! — коротышка отдал воинское приветствие. — Слава Сонтаранской империи!_

**Записки Л.Б.**

_И вот дорога в полумраке,  
в компании с людьми и нелюдьми,  
но очень дружелюбными,  
и всё ради того, чтобы узнать правду и найти отца._

_Мадам Вастра быстро организовала большой экипаж. Кучером был миловидный молодой человек. По поведению можно было судить, что он отлично знал всех присутствующих, кроме самой Лары Брэдли. Лишних вопросов он не задавал, вел себя спокойно и отлично ладил с лошадьми. Повозка двигалась плавно, без рывков и внезапных остановок.  
После дождливой ночи утро встретило группу искателей истины на удивление ясным небом. Солнце уже начало появляться из-за горизонта, и его лучи разгоняли мрак ночи, и вязкому туману, верному другу Лондона, пришлось отступить и спрятаться в глубину холодных и сырых подвалов. Дышалось легче обычного._

_Мадам Вастра и Дженни расположились на сидении лицом в сторону движения кареты. Ларе пришлось сесть рядом с Доктором. Она была явно не против, хотя компания Дженни была куда предпочтительнее. Мадам Вастра продолжала пугать своим видом, но надетая вуаль хотя бы немного скрывала внешность. Молчание затянулось на пятнадцать минут и все-таки было разорвано мужским голосом:  
— Почему твой отец изобрел такое устройство? — Девушка повернула голову и открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но была перебита: — Потеря родных?  
— Откуда вы узнали? — ошарашенно спросила Лара. Она не переставала удивляться тому, как Доктор угадывал действия или слова собеседников.  
— Доктор сделал вывод о нем по тебе и твоему поведению, — ответила женщина-рептилия. — Ты ни разу не упомянула мать, а значит, она является болезненной темой. Предположительно она умерла. Верно?  
— Все так, — мисс Брэдли опустила голову. — Мама умерла из-за неизлечимой болезни. После её смерти отец начал странно себя вести. Он все твердил, что если бы можно было перенести мысли и память человека в другое тело, то так можно было спасти неизлечимо больных. Я не верила, что такое возможно, но поддерживала отца. Он так углубился в свои исследования… — девушка подавила всхлип. — Для него его теория была спасением, понимаете? Я не хотела терять и отца. Он никому не хотел навредить.  
— Мисс Брэдли, мы ни в чем не обвиняем вашего отца, — сказала Дженни и, наклонившись, положила руку на плечо девушки напротив.  
— Я понимаю. Но все эти люди… Они… — слова чередовались всхлипами. — Это тот человек… Мой отец не хотел… он не мог… — дальше речь стала вовсе неразборчивой._

_Старик отстранился и промолчал, наблюдая за происходящим.  
Дженни продолжила утешать Лару. Для мужчины стал спасением факт того, что экипаж прибыл в нужное место, а именно за пару кварталов до того самого поместья, где мисс Брэдли посчастливилось повстречаться с монстрами. Как только карета остановилась недалеко от очередной калитки террасного дома, Доктор тут же выскочил из неё и бросился к интересующему его зданию._

_Утро было слишком ранним, а это означало, что в домах уже начинала просыпаться прислуга и, возможно, хозяева. Нужно было быстро попасть на предполагаемое место преступления, дабы не вызывать вопросов. Женская компания нагнала Доктора лишь у входной двери. Мужчина жужжал своим устройством, направив его на замок. Тот щелкнул, и дверь наконец впустила отряд детективов в недра дома._

**Записки Л.Б.**

_На первом этаже находился узкий холл, прямо располагалась лестница на второй этаж, а по обе стороны находились две комнаты. Одна раздвижная дверь вела в гостиную, а другая — в столовую. За лестницей была совершенно неприметная дверь, которая вела в маленькую кухню. В трех комнатах на втором этаже размещались более роскошная гостиная и кабинеты, на третьем были спальни, детская и комната для прислуги. По остаткам мебели можно было легко судить о назначении комнат и о том, что в доме очень давно никто не жил. О последнем также свидетельствовали выцветшие обои._

_— Мы навели справки обо всем районе и в частности о доме на Кембриан-роад, — вмешалась мадам Вастра. — Он принадлежал Бертрану Уотерсу. Потом данные весьма расплывчаты. В документах говорится, что у него не было наследников, потому что они все погибли при трагических обстоятельствах. — Мадам Вастра провела рукой по стене в поисках потайной двери, но разочарованно вздохнула. Через мгновение она продолжила: — Но и свидетельства о смерти я так и не нашла. Это странно, поскольку родился подозреваемый еще в тысяча восемьсот четвертом году, — женщина сделала паузу и дала остальным возможность переварить полученную информацию. — Потом мне попался документ о дарении собственности. Получателем являлся некий Лирой Ховард. Об этом человеке ничего найти не удалось. Если он до сих пор владеет этим домом, то второй для первого не представляет интерес.  
— Совсем ничего о нем не известно? — с подозрением спросил Доктор, отрываясь от разглядывания пола на четвереньках. В полумраке было сложно разглядеть его выражение лица.  
— Ничего. Подозреваю, что он может быть связан с чем-то незаконным. Люди так просто не исчезают, — женщина-сыщик вздохнула.  
— Либо он, наоборот, примерный гражданин, — вставила свое слово мисс Брэдли.  
— Не похоже на правду, — возразила мадам Вастра. — Если бы кто-то получил такой подарок, он воспользовался бы возможностью переехать сюда.  
— Но… — девушке не дали договорить бесполезную, хотя и очевидную мысль.  
— Лара, вы же знаете, какие в Лондоне проблемы с жильем? — спросила Дженни.  
— Знаю. Найти приличное не составит труда, но стоимость превышает все мыслимые и немыслимые границы.  
— Позвольте поинтересоваться, откуда такие познания? — спросил старик.  
— Нам с отцом пришлось поселиться в небольшой квартире из-за его увлечения своими исследованиями, — Лара Брэдли поджала губы.  
— Вы осуждаете своего отца? — ледяные глаза женщины-рептилии не моргая смотрели на девушку, движение которой не осталось незамеченным.  
— Нет, — почти что вскрикнула та.  
— А вы уверены? — спокойный голос мадам Вастры явно говорил, что её обмануть невозможно.  
— Я… я считаю, что… — девушка наконец сдалась, — …его исследования могут принести пользу, но лишиться поместья мне было очень сложно. Это был наш дом на протяжении нескольких поколений…_

_Рептилия лишь сощурила глаза, но больше ничего не спросила, хотя по взгляду было заметно, что ответ ей не понравился. Она покинула комнату и поднялась на второй этаж._

_Свою позицию Лара Брэдли так и не назвала. Она не хотела показывать, что работу отца она не осуждает и даже во всем поддерживает. Неопределенный ответ должен был скрыть этот факт, но по лицам компаньонов ей было сложно понять, удалось ли это. Девушка понимала, что для достижения своей цели ей нужно быть очень осторожной. То, как Доктор отреагировал на рассказ об испытаниях на людях, можно было судить, что он не одобряет таких действий отца._

_— Я кое-что нашла, — донеслось сверху.  
Как оказалось, крик донёсся из одного из кабинетов на втором этаже. На одном из пыльных шкафов лежал лист бумаги. Доктор осторожно взял его._

_"Если кто-то прочтет это... Времени мало. За мной следят. Меня зовут Альфред Брэдли. Меня выкрали, но дали возможность заниматься настоящей наукой. Сейчас мы переезжаем. Я узнал, что тот, на кого я работаю, сменил имя. Но что это дает? Все равно я знаю только Роя, который приходит поговорить со мной. Он добр. Но никто не заменит мне мою Моринн.  
Дом был местом воплощения моей мечты. А теперь мы бежим..."_

_Дальше, видимо, писавший был прерван и затолкал листок на полку в спешке._

**Записки Л.Б.**

_Когда четвёрка уже была на улице, Лара Брэдли спросила:  
— Что теперь делать? — улики, а точнее их отсутствие, вовсе убили всю надежду на возвращение отца.  
Доктор даже не повернулся в сторону девушки и обратился к старшей из своих спутниц:  
— Вастра, скажи, ты ведь оставила тех троих вовсе не потому, что они будут шуметь в особняке?!  
— Верно, — кивнула рептилия. — Там, куда мы должны дальше пойти, они вызовут множество подозрений.  
— Мне следует догадаться? — старика обрадовала новая возможность поразмять мозги.  
— Попробуй, если желаешь. Я скажу лишь, что они не вписываются и вписываются туда по нормам поведения, — женщина улыбнулась под вуалью.  
— Поведение? Да это слишком просто, — разочарованно отвёл глаза мужчина. — Мы идём в лечебницу для душевнобольных!  
— Браво, — похлопала в ладоши рептилия.  
— Прошу прощения, — вмешалась новенькая в отряде сыщиков, обратившись к старику. — Вы не могли бы уточнить ход вашей логики?  
— Элементарно, Клара… — спутник выдержал паузу, а затем поправил себя: — В смысле, элементарно, Лара!  
После нескольких жестикуляций он продолжил:  
— Все трое наших друзей отличаются визуально, но до тех пор, пока они молчат, это можно списать на чудаковатость, — мужчина набрал воздух. — Моя напарница заявила, что они и вписываются, и нет поведением, то есть своей чудаковатостью. Стракс имеет манеру говорить и параноидальную тягу к насилию, в то время как Майки и Раф носят рюкзак под плащом, что не интересует простых людей и обычных врачей, но обязательно вызовет вопросы у психиатра. Разве это не очевидно? — Доктор обвел взглядом присутствующих с победным выражением на лице. — Предполагаю, что ты, Вастра, задумала это с самого начала. Но мы не могли прийти в психу… — внезапно он замолк, будто подбирая слово, — …больницу рано, потому что прием начинается ближе к обеду.  
— Все именно так, — подтвердила рептилия.  
— Значит, там держат тех… несчастных? — вдруг спросила Лара.  
— О, так ты все-таки не настолько пудингоголовая, — Доктор хлопнул в ладоши, выражая свой восторг. В искренности его поведения девушка сомневалась. Ей казалось, что этот человек играет в сложные игры с окружающими. Даже с теми, кто ему близок.  
— Что нам даст разговор с ними? Их уже не раз допрашивали, — мисс Брэдли казалось очевидным, что жертвы экспериментов не смогут больше ничего сказать о своих мучителях.  
— Лара, их допрашивали в Скотланд-Ярде, но у Доктора другой подход к людям, — потом Вастра повернула голову к окну, демонстрируя этим свое желание прекратить разговор._

*******

Сначала обстановка в поместье на Патерностер-Роу была весьма спокойной. Микеланджело увлеченно возился на кухне, пытаясь поладить с плитой и печкой. Рафаэль слонялся по дому, изнывая со скуки. Стракс куда-то исчез ненадолго, но вскоре вернулся. Сожженный рукав фрака свидетельствовал о том, что тот проводил какие-то эксперименты в стиле оружейников Сонтара.

Такая идиллия продолжалась недолго. Стракс увязался за Рафаэлем, пытаясь просканировать его странным устройством, похожим на ручку с линзами на шарнирах. Любопытство сонтаранца было вполне естественным, но темпераменту поведение дворецкого не нравилось. Терпение Рафаэля лопнуло, и он направился к парадному выходу, накидывая по дороге плащ. Стракс бросился помешать мутанту выполнить задуманное. Стремительно остроты перешли в перебранку, а та — в настоящий раскол.  
— Ты, картофельный сонтаранец, меня точно не удержишь! — ревел Рафаэль.  
— Зелёное болотное чудище, ещё один шаг, и я вынесу тебе мозги, — мерзким протяжным голоском говорил дворецкий.  
— Да я тебя в решето превращу раньше, чем ты до кнопки дотянешься, — казалось, что мутант вот-вот бросится в драку. — Мой мозг и так уже вынесен твоим тупизмом.  
— Спасибо за подсказку, олух, теперь я переведу оружие в режим парализатора, — коротышка будто бы держал ситуацию под контролем. — Думаю, ты серьёзней той девчонки, и я дам пятый уровень.

Краснобанданный уже кипел вовсю, словно забытый чайник, когда в разговор вступил Микеланджело, прибежавший из кухни на крики.  
— Остыньте, бро! Стракс, хозяйка снова не одобрит твоих действий, — он говорил ровно и мягко, будто наконец познал все тайны медитации. — Раф, остынь. Вин Дизель бы сохранял спокойствие.  
— Ма-а-айки! — сквозь зубы прошипел брат, сжимая оружие в руках.  
— Хозяйка намекнула, что именно я должен принять командование! — отмахнулся карлик. — Я попробую уладить дело, бро, — так же невозмутимо произнёс оранжевобанданный, а затем повернулся к дворецкому. — Стракс… кажется. А допустим, солдат Сонтара не хочет выполнять приказ командира, что тогда?  
— Он будет подстрелен, поджарен, расчленён и растворё-ён в кис-ло-те-е-е! — последнее слово прозвучало с садистско-довольным выражением лица.  
— Ну, а как тогда вы ставите под сомнения действия безумного командира и отстраняете его? — Микеланджело продолжал паясничать, а Раф потихоньку стал остывать, поняв замысел брата.  
— Тогда необходимо вызвать командира на честный кулачный бой, — живо воодушевился сонтаранец. — Но проигравший будет подстрелен, поджарен, расчленён и растворё-он в кис-ло-те-е-е!

— Готовься к бою! — крикнул темперамент, откинув саи и приняв стойку боксёра.  
— Вызов принят, дегенерат! — Стракс наконец отбросил пушку в сторону.  
— Вау! Вы серьёзно? — ухмыльнулся шутник. — Пойду возьму картошку и устроюсь на диване, раз уж чипсов нет. Я приручил адскую печь!

Впрочем, пока оранжевобанданный бегал за картошкой, краснобанданный уже успел провести два сдвоенных удара по противнику и пропустил один прямой в челюсть. Бойцы начали полукруговое движение, присматриваясь друг к другу. Коротышка уступал в росте, но держался молодцом.  
Наконец с криками он кинулся вперёд, нанося целый шквал из прямых ударов. От первых нескольких мутант ушёл уворотами, пытаясь провести апперкот по корпусу, но после просто нырнул кувырком за спину противника.  
Когда сонтаранец развернулся, его правое плечо уже встречало ногу черепахи. Отбив оба боковых удара Рафа, Стракс ударил прямой левой рукой в пах. Прочный пластрон краснобанданного не позволил почувствовать ничего.  
Черепаха выдохнул и начал серию: два прямых в голову, боковой левой ногой в плечо, боковой правой рукой в голову и апперкот левой. Боевой клон под таким натиском отбивал не все удары, в то время как серии Рафаэля удлинялись, а удары становились всё резче и стремительнее. Прочная броня сонтаранца, спрятанная под пиджак, надёжно защищала от грузных ударов по корпусу, но вот удары по голове проходили хорошо. В связи с этим клон принял тактику отскоков и уворотов. Но и тут было не всё гладко. В отличие от Рафа, перекатываться он не мог, а в постоянной защите драку не выиграть. Особенно когда темперамент начал входить в раж.  
Медик решил проводить удары по ногам и топтать пальцы мутанта. Черепаха взревел и, кинувшись на противника, прижал его к земле.  
— Сдавайся, маломерка. Тебе только раненых таскать! — гордо завопил Рафаэль.  
— Сонтаранцы не сдаются! — ворчал Стракс. — И я клянусь звёздными выхлопами, что твой мозг будет вытекать через уши, когда я встану на ноги.  
— Вот-вот, только о пушках и речь, а как пушку выпустил — так и сдулся! — темперамент даже начал смеяться, а затем сдвинул брови. — Сдавайся, гад, ты повержен.

В этот момент шутник, мирно сидящий на диване и умявший почти всю кастрюлю вареной картошки, начал хлопать в ладоши.  
— Браво, Раф, теперь ты лидер, — он начал облизывать языком зубы под губами. — Хочешь послушать советы о команде?  
— Какой, к чёрту, команде? — выплюнул темперамент.  
— О твоей команде, — оранжевобанданный указал двумя пальцами на брата, игнорируя ругательства сонтаранца. — Предлагаю повысить Стракса до эксперта по вооружению.  
— Меня? — прекратил ругаться клон.  
— Тебя, тебя! — Микеланджело скривил морду. — Так и быть, я буду медиком.  
— Сэр, слезьте с меня, сэр! — обратился дворецкий к Рафаэлю, который уже начинал заливаться смехом.  
— Стракс, нам надо в особняк, гони карету, — продолжил оранжевобанданный, видя, как брат слез с сонтаранца и катается по полу, залившись смехом.  
— Молчи, медик! — рявкнул клон. — Твоё дело тряпки и пелёнки.  
От этих фраз краснобанданный принялся ещё и бить руками по полу.  
— Но Стракс… — продолжил Майки в том же духе. — Помнишь, ты говорил что-то про Доктора и гранату?  
— Да. Доктору могла быть нужна граната, в смысле помощь, — рапортовал клон.  
— А теперь представь, что ему всё ещё нужна граната, — оранжевобанданный подошел ближе и выдал самое жалобное выражение лица, какое только мог. — Они попали в засаду, сидят в окружении, и им прямо сейчас очень, очень, ОЧЕНЬ нужна граната!  
Темперамент продолжал заходиться в смехотворной истерике, а дворецкий задумался.  
— Я иду готовить экипаж, через пять минут едем! — отрапортовал Стракс и резво вышел из комнаты.  
— Майки, тебе в цирке работать надо, — выдавил из себя присевший Раф, которому с уходом сонтаранца удалось наконец отдышаться.  
— Не благодари, брат. Майки всегда готов помочь семье, — оранжевобанданный немного поклонился по-актёрски, не теряя нотки иронии в голосе.  
— Ты шут гороховый! — выплюнул темперамент, и братья отправились вслед за Страксом.

**Записки Л.Б.**

_Больница, а точнее приют для душевнобольных, была большим зданием. Вход, оформленный колоннами, визуально делил фасад и само здание на правое и левое крыло. Обширная территория была окружена высокой оградой. Перед фасадом разместилась большая клумба с дорожками._

_Группу из четырех личностей у парадного входа встретил высокий широкоплечий санитар. Кружевная вуаль мадам Вастры скрывала её настоящую сущность. На вопросы о том, что нужно уважаемым господам, Доктор эксцентрично ответил, что детективы ведут расследование о пропавших людях и, возможно, находящиеся в приюте жертвы могут помочь расследованию. Работник приюта отвел всех в приемную врача, который заставил их ждать около пятнадцати минут._

_Потом двери кабинета открылись, и появился человек среднего роста. Его возраст можно было охарактеризовать как "за тридцать". В глаза сразу же бросались симпатичные черты лица, а именно выразительные глаза. Лысеющая голова с рано седеющими волосами поблескивала в свете ближайшей газовой лампы._

_— Добрый день, мистер… — хозяин кабинета с улыбкой на лице протянул руку старику.  
— Доктор, — коротко ответил тот. Его взгляд быстро окинул помещение. — А вы?  
— Рой Уорд. Являюсь учредителем приюта и присматриваю за всеми, кто попадает в него, — мистер Уорд сделал приглашающий жест. — Заходите.  
— Вы психиатр? — спросила Дженни, переступая порог.  
— Да, — ответил хозяин кабинета и владелец приюта в одном лице и поспешно задал ответный вопрос: — Что привело вас сюда?  
— Расследование. Возможно, люди, находящиеся здесь, помогут в раскрытии дела Скотланд-Ярда, — мистеру Уорду отвечала уже мадам Вастра._

_Пока она говорила, Доктор подошел к стене с висящей наградой и очень пристально рассматривал её. Он потрогал бумагу пальцем, а потом понюхал и лизнул. «Глицерин» — пробормотал он, но его услышала лишь Лара Брэдли, поскольку находилась слишком близко. Со стороны можно было подумать, что он сумасшедший. Потом Доктор направился к столу. Его интерес теперь пыталась удовлетворить табличка с именем врача-психиатра, но, видимо, безуспешно._

_Лара Брэдли не могла не заметить, как упоминание Скотланд-Ярда заставило лицо психиатра посерьезнеть. Но лишь на мгновение, а потом Рой Уорд снова улыбнулся:  
— Но полиция уже допросила всех, некоторых даже по нескольку раз. Им нелегко пришлось, поэтому не следует беспокоить их еще больше.  
— Можно ли считать, что это отказ?  
— Ни в коем случае, мадам…  
— Вастра.  
— Мадам Вастра.  
— Тогда мы хотим встретиться с ними.  
— Как вам будет угодно. Но прошу вас, обдумывайте ваши вопросы. Потерпевших могут слишком сильно травмировать воспоминания об их…  
— Похищениях? — нетактично спросил Доктор.  
В ответ психиатр лишь натянуто улыбнулся и кивнул, вставая с кресла._

_Рой Уорд проводил Доктора и его компаньонов в общую палату в правом крыле здания. По дороге старик задавал вопросы.  
— Скажите, мистер Уорд, как ведут себя пациенты вашей больницы?  
— О-нет-нет-нет! Вы не понимаете. Это не больница. Здесь приют для людей с отклонениями. Наша задача обеспечить им оптимальное существование.  
— И что это значит?  
— Если бывают осложнения, то мы помогаем людям справиться с ними.  
— С помощью медикаментов и операций?  
Рой Уорд еле заметно вздрогнул.  
— Я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.  
— Ни к чему. Не берите в голову, — старик быстро сдался и вышел из конфликта первым.  
— Вот мы и пришли, — психиатр открыл дверь и впустил следователей в большую палату, где находились жертвы схожих инцидентов. — Я оставлю вас._

_Комната была большая, с высокими окнами, выходящими на маленький сквер во дворе. В комнате находилось несколько женщин, которые присматривали за пациентами. Они были одеты в одинаковые бежевые халаты под цвет штукатурки и с чепчиками на головах. Работницы приюта приносили воду и следили, чтобы жертвы похищений не совершили какую-либо глупость.  
— Что вы видите? — раздался тихий голос Доктора.  
— Ничего особенного, — ответила Лара Брэдли.  
— Напрягите мозги! — старик повысил голос, и ближайшие люди обратили на него внимание. Лара Брэдли виновато пожала плечами.  
— Количество жертв. Тут их меньше, чем в деле.  
— А-а-а, ты об этом, — раздался голос Вастры. — Действительно, нет мужчин, утверждавших, что они Марибет Бейкер и Дэйзи Элисон, и женщины, которая назвала себя как Отис Бенсон.  
— Наконец-то, — недовольно выговорил Доктор, сдвигая брови на переносице. Затем он двинулся к ближайшей работнице приюта с весьма добродушным лицом. — Скажите, где можно найти женщину, которая называет себя «Отис Бенсон», и мужчину, откликающегося на имя «Дэйзи Элисон»?  
— Что, проситите? — сначала на лице отразилось непонимание, а потом настоящий ужас. — Вы… вы не можете их увидеть. Они плохо себя чувствуют.  
— Тогда позвольте поговорить с женщиной Фрэнсис Такер.  
— Она вон там, у окна.  
Доктор отправился в указанное место настолько быстро, что Ларе Брэдли понадобилось мгновение, чтобы осознать, насколько невоспитанным может быть Доктор.  
— Спасибо, мэм, — Дженни, будто ощущая неловкость ситуации, поблагодарила санитарку._

_Далее история Фрэнсиса Такера была рассказана снова. Но Доктор обхватил голову женщины, и со стороны Ларе казалось, будто он читает её мысли. Потом это действие повторилось с другим пациентом, а потом еще. Для мадам Вастры и Дженни все выглядело вполне обычным, но у мисс Брэдли вызывало множество вопросов. При попытке задать хотя бы один её остановила сама женщина-рептилия, приказав не вмешиваться._

_Вскоре компаньоны Доктора и он сам уже покинули приют. Старик зашел в ближайшую из подворотен и остановился, а потом он начал ходить от стены к стене, обдумывая что-то очень важное. Об этом свидетельствовал рассеянный взгляд и бормотание. Когда взгляд Доктора сфокусировался на компаньонах, он замолчал.  
— Что дальше, Доктор? — спросила мадам Вастра.  
— Ждем, когда злодей сделает ошибку.  
— А кто злодей-то? — раздался голос мисс Брэдли.  
— Вы до сих пор не поняли? Пудингоголовые!  
— Нет, — ответила Дженни.  
— Рой! Рой Уорд! Он же Лирой Ховард!*¹ В письме, которое мы нашли, говорилось, что виновник этого жуткого преступления сменил имя. Но он не просто сменил, он зачеркнул первые слоги имени и фамилии.  
— И вы это поняли только из-за письма? — не унималась Лара, скептически оглядывая собеседника.  
— Нет, возможно, вы не заметили, но на стене была награда с именем, на котором виднелись еле заметные жирные пятна. Вот так однажды перестал существовать Лирой Ховард.  
— Думаешь, он во всем замешан? — обеспокоенно спросила женщина-ящерица.  
Но Доктор не дал ответа, а просто уселся на какой-то полусломанный ящик._

*******

Через некоторое время «команда монстров» ехала в карете. На улице уже смеркалось.  
— Майки, а ты уверен, что он знает, где этот дом?  
— Ну, а как же? Доктор, как и мадам Вастра, не зря доверили ему должность дворецкого. Я читал об этом, у них у всех просто идеальная память.  
Тут карета остановилась, и через минуту открылась дверь.  
— Мы прибыли, — рапортовал эксперт по оружию. — Предлагаю в разведывательных целях применить осколочные гранаты.  
— Нет, — отрезал лидер, о да, теперь он был лидером. — Мы так можем задеть Доктора и своих. Отгони карету за два-три дома и тихонько подходи к воротам, а мы пока спрячемся в тех кустах.  
Кивком сонтаранец дал понять, что приказ принят, а Майки последовал за братом.

Спустя какое-то время команда была в сборе, и все трое направились в дом. Исследовав каждый уголок полузаброшенного особняка, вторая команда сыщиков тоже не нашла ничего интересного, как вдруг медик остановился у окна на втором этаже и еле слышно проговорил: «Ребята, тише. Кажется, у нас гости!»  
— Ты о чём? — тихо проговорил Рафаэль, подходя к брату.

За окном рисовалась следующая картина. К воротам дома подъехал какой-то экипаж, из которого вышли двое в одеяниях врачей и достали какой-то мешок. Они протащили свою ношу через центральные ворота и стали выбрасывать из мешка что-то массивное.  
— Нам необходимо за ними проследить, — зашипел темперамент. — Стракс, где наша карета?  
— Сэр, у соседнего дома, сэр!  — сонтаранец снова отдал воинское приветствие, и все трое стали пробираться к выходу, пытаясь быть как можно менее заметными.  
Незнакомцы же скинули что-то массивное и поспешили в свой экипаж. Проходя мимо, мутанты увидели человеческое тело, но уже без признаков жизни.  
— Ого. А раньше людей находили просто без сознания, мёртвых ещё не было, — констатировал факт Микеланджело.  
— Некогда болтать, Майки, давай к нам.  
Наконец вторая карета тоже дёрнулась с места.  
— Думаю, что ночью нас немногие увидят. Возможно, ты даже сможешь кого-нибудь напугать, — воскликнул Раф уже внутри движущегося экипажа.  
— Посмотрим, бро, — радостно поддержал брата оранжевобанданный.

В какой-то момент карета остановилась. Извозчик произнёс: «Сэр, мы их упустили».  
Лидер уже было начал рычать, как Майки неожиданно реабилитировался: «А что, если они просто прибыли и припарковались где-то на этой улице?»  
— Допустим, — отрезал Стракс. — Может, опознавательный напалм?  
— Думаю, нет, — остановил Стракса темперамент. — Продолжай, Майки.  
— Они были одеты, как врачи. Давайте поищем медицинское учреждение где-то неподалёку.

Недолгие поиски команды монстров привели их к клинике для душевнобольных.  
— Психушка. И вправду весьма интересный поворот, даже не подкопаться, — весело заговорил Майки.  
— Давайте применим выжигатели мозгов и кинем пару осколочных гранат, прежде чем туда войти! — продолжил разговор в своей манере сонтаранец.  
— Не поверите, но я думаю, стоит вернуться домой и рассказать всё нашим! — проговорил лидер.  
— Подожди. То есть, это ты сказал, Рафаэль? — Майки стал весело прыгать около брата. — Наш Рафаэль вот так вот решил взять и поехать ко всем, вместо того чтобы вломиться и наподдать злодеям?  
— Заткнись, Майки.  
— Да нет, какой заткнись! У тебя, кажется, приступ Леонизма.  
— Майки, заткнись по-хорошему.  
— Да ладно, бро, я шучу.  
— Я тоже шучу, — вдруг хищно улыбнулся лидер. — Давай разберемся со всем этим, — и говоривший бросился к высокой ограде, которую ловко перепрыгнул.

**Записки Л.Б.**

_Начало темнеть, но ничего подозрительного не было замечено. Еще через главные ворота выехал какой-то экипаж. Теперь, через пару часов, он вернулся. А еще через небольшой отрезок времени, когда работники приюта закрыли ворота, в поле зрения группы детективов попали три странные фигуры. Одна ловко перебралась через ограждения, выполнив очень красивое сальто в воздухе, оттолкнувшись от перемычек забора. Вторая, видимо, решила переплюнуть первую и, задержавшись в стойке на руках на изгороди, выполнила еще более замысловатое телодвижение, которое сложно было описать словами. Первая фигура шикнула на вторую и пригрозила кулаком. Третья, шипя и фыркая, пыталась перелезть вслед за соратниками, но явно проигрывала в ловкости. Не успели детективы отреагировать, как незнакомец быстро покинул место своего позора._

_— А вам не кажется, что это… — начала Дженни.  
— Да! Бежим! — воскликнул Доктор, перебегая улицу._

_Неудивительно, что рядом с приютом вообще не было прохожих. Район, где он располагался, не был густо населен, хотя и не совсем благополучным. По большей части причиной служило само расположение больницы. Но, кроме этого, жители района не желали выходить в позднее время из дому._

_Доктору перелезть через ограду не должно было быть трудным, но для мадам Вастры в платье это могло оказаться сложным занятием. Лара Брэдли только хотела упомянуть этот факт, как тут наряд женщины-ящерицы резко сменился, и под платьем оказались кожаные штаны и корсет с обтягивающей черной блузкой под ним. Дженни и Ларе потребовалось лишь сбросить плащи._

_Доктор бросился к ограждению вместе с Вастрой и Ларой. Дженни быстро направилась к экипажу, унося одежду. Вскоре она нагнала остальных с двумя японскими мечами.  
— Оказывается, тут недалеко есть небольшая сооруженная куча из коробок, с помощью которой легко перебраться на территорию, — сказала девушка.  
— Да. И, видимо, её соорудил Стракс, — кивнула Вастра, которую вовсе не удивил факт произошедшего.  
— Вот же прогнивший картофель! — выругался Доктор, крадясь под окнами первого этажа приюта и ища второй вход. — Куда они делись?_

_Ответ оказался прост. Обе групы столнулись буквально нос к носу у непримечательной дверцы в подвал с амбарным замком._

_— Доктор? — прозвучал удивленный голос коротышки. «Опять со своим адским оружием…» — подумала Лара.  
— Доктор, вы что тут забыли? — грозно спросил тот, что был в оранжевой повязке.  
— Мы следили за каретой негодяев. Те двое были одеты, как санитары, и мы решили, что они отсюда, — послышался голос великана.  
— И где вы видели этих санитаров?  
— В том доме, где нашли ту цыпу, — махнул рукой Микеланджело.  
— Вы там были… — Лара прикрыла лицо рукой.  
— Они привезли какой-то труп на территорию, и мы проследили за ними.  
— Я так и думал. Темные волосы, молодой мужчина с вытянутым лицом? — голос Доктора дрожал, хотя он и пытался это скрыть своим странным жужжащим устройством.  
— Ага. Откуда вы узнали? — удивленно спросил Микеланджело.  
— Это Марибет Бенсон в мужском теле. Они умирают, Рафаэль. Они все умирают, — обреченно вздохнул старик, и щелкнувший замок оказался в его ладони._

**Записки Л.Б.**

_Сначала подвалы казались совсем недружелюбными, холодными и чуждыми миру живых. Возможно, что из любой из ниш могло броситься какое-то привидение. В городе ходили и продолжали ходить слухи о чудовищных экспериментах над пациентами приютов. Было ли все это слухами, или психиатры на самом деле практиковали зверские способы лечения душевных болезней, но в темноте подвала оживали самые ужасные образы в мозгу Лары Брэдли. Она дрожала и старалась не задерживаться на одном месте подолгу._

_Совсем немного времени прошло, хотя они могут показаться вечностью любому существу, испытывающему страх, как группа набрела на спуск вниз. Оказалось, что подвал имел несколько уровней. Свет, который лился из-за поворота, мог означать, что нижний уровень оказался весьма обжитым и что-то там происходило. Доктор выглянул из-за угла и быстро скрылся обратно.  
— Что там? — спросила Вастра.  
— Развязка всех проблем._

*******

Через какое-то время вся группа увидела установку, состоящая из двух кресел с консолями, двух фотоаппаратов викторианской эпохи, какого-то чёрного куба и множества кабелей. Рой Уорд стоял около одной из консолей, а его ассистентка около другой.  
— На этот раз всё должно пройти идеально. Наш учёный учёл последнюю недоработку.  
— Хорошо, сэр, я перевожу сознание в коробку по вашей команде.  
— Хо-ро-о-шо, — протянул психиатр.  
— А ну стоять! — резко выбежал Доктор, достав своё жужжащее устройство. — Вы пойманы на месте преступления!  
— Чёрт бы вас побрал, господин Доктор, — съехидничал Уорд. — Наука всегда требует жертв. Сколько было принесено жертв ради вашего изобретения, признайтесь.

Доктор направил своё устройство на одну из консолей, и из чёрной коробки посыпались искры. Затем галлифреец посмотрел пристально на предмет в своей руке и произнёс: «Ни одной! Мы за мирную науку, господа!». Старик наигранно поклонился. Спутники Доктора зашли в помещение.  
В этот момент разоблачённый психиатр быстро дёрнул за какой-то рычаг и сбил с ног галлифрейца. После этого он схватил первого попавшегося из спутников оппонента, заключил в захват и приставил какое-то устройство к виску.  
— Я превращу её мозги в кашу! — закричал Рой Уорд.  
— Ну, зачем же такие крайности? — невозмутимо произнесла Вастра, которая и оказалась захваченной.  
— Я разобью твой череп, — скинул с себя плащ Рафаэль и медленно приблизился к психиатру.  
— Ты мне ничего не сделаешь, если не хочешь, чтобы твоя подруга пострадала. Откуда у тебя такой костюм? Не хочешь отправиться в театр? — злодей пытался отшучиваться, но понимал, что проигрывает. Краснобанданный медлил.  
— Да бей уже его, Рафаэль, в этом времени нет таких технологий, чтобы осуществить то, о чём он говорит. Разве не видишь, что это блеф? — рассердилась Вастра.

К этому времени Доктор и остальные отвязали жертв от кресел, и все, кроме галлифрейца, направились в коридоры. Доктор же начал жужжать отвёрткой на устройство психиатра.  
— Всё кончено, Лирой Ховард!  
— А вот и нет! — злодей резко оттолкнул от себя заложницу, кинув её на кресло, а другое кресло он схватил и кинул под ноги темпераменту, который бросился в погоню. Однако перед броском кресла Ховард оторвал консоль и поспешно нажал какие-то кнопки.  
Большой разряд электричества заставил Вастру и Рафаэля остановиться и содрогаться.  
— Обойдёмся без чёрной коробки. Хотя, конечно, я так ни разу не делал, но мои инопланетные друзья заверили, что технология будет работать идеально, — после этого злодей решил спасаться бегством, но попал прямо в руки к притаившемуся Микеланджело.  
В момент, когда электричество отключилось, раздался громкий сонтаранский крик: «Граната!»

Все моментально направились к единственному выходу из помещения.  
— Все к выходу, я держу гада, — предупреждал Майки, который оказался впереди остальных.  
— Взрыв обвалит все подвалы, Стракс, ты ИДИОТ! — кричал Доктор.

К счастью, у группы детективов было несколько секунд, чтобы уйти от эпицентра взрыва, а затем появилось ещё секунд десять-двадцать, пока потолок в комнате установки не обвалился, создав при этом цепную реакцию, которая стала поочерёдно обваливать все потолки подвала.

Оказавшись на улице, все переглянулись.  
— А где Лара Брэдли? — удивлённо спросил Доктор.  
— Если она под завалами, то ей уже не помочь. Может, лучше с этим разберётся Скотланд-Ярд? — проговорил Рафаэль, а затем застыл, охваченный ужасом.  
— Если я там и говорю, то где…? — начала было мадам Вастра, а затем упала в обморок.  
— Дорогая, — кинулась к ней Дженни.  
— Всё в порядке, я здесь, — ответил Раф. — Кажется, мы поменялись местами.  
— Сработало! — завороженно воскликнул Лирой Ховард.  
— Ладно, разберёмся со всем позже. Раф, то есть Вастра, неси саму себя к экипажу Стракса. Не думаю, что наш друг из Скотланд-Ярда захочет видеть огромных черепах. Зато он точно захочет видеть преступника! — Доктор взял злодея, а Дженни его ассистентку, и все направились к экипажу.

*******

Уже в поместье Раф в теле Вастры пришёл в себя и начал громко ругаться и шипеть.  
— Тише, мой друг, ты должен сдерживать гнев, — сказала ему Вастра в теле Рафа.  
— Это почему ещё? — шикнул темперамент в теле силлурианки, изо рта которой вырвался наружу длинный язык.  
— Вот поэтому! — воскликнула мадам Вастра губами огромной черепашки, поймав язык своей новой сильной рукой.  
— Их теперь надо тащить к Оливке? — удивлённо спросил Майки.  
— Как ты угадал? — удивился Доктор.  
— Да просто наш спец по оружию взорвал установку, поэтому точно не получится поменять их местами здесь.

— Знаешь, Рафаэль, — стала Вастра шептать на ухо своему телу, — тебе есть чем похвастаться!  
— Прекрати немедленно! — покраснела рептилия.

*******

Доктор и Дженни отправились ещё в одно место, поскольку Лирой Ховард сказал про инопланетных друзей. Впрочем, их поиски успехами не увенчались, зато галлифреец смог успокоиться, потому что нашёл явные доказательства того, что пришельцы улетели. Лару Брэдли под обломками не нашли, что означало, что девушка жива и здорова. Забавное совпадение, но к концу недели ей сделал предложение Брэд Экхарт, который тоже оказался учёным и очень быстро нашёл общий язык со своим тестем.  


* * *

  


*¹ - Как Лирой Ховард стал Роем Уордом? А весь фокус в английском написании имен. Было имя Leeroy Howard. Потом были убраны первые слоги имени и фамилии и появился Roy Ward. На награде раствором спирта и глицерина были удалены слоги, а "r" и "w" превратить в большие буквы очень легко.  
  
Внешность второму рассказчику подарила Оливия Уильямс (на фото)

  


* * *


	17. Все только начинается

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть рождалась в приступах температуры. Встречаем камео персонажа, который помнится лишь благодаря гениальному актеру.

*******

— И сколько часов вы тратите на то, чтобы отсканировать образ? — озадаченно спросила девушка, глядя на экран, за которым работал один из ученых Виктории Экхарт.  
— По-разному. Как правило, несколько часов, — ответила руководительница организации.  
— Нет, Виктория. Это не годится. Нужно сканировать не одним потоком и поочередно каждую область мозга, а все вместе в несколько потоков. Так будет быстрее и проще.  
— Но будет нарушена последовательность, — раздался мужской голос откуда-то сбоку.  
— Последовательность воспоминаний при сканировании не важна, — Мира повернула голову и пренебрежительно фыркнула. — Вы в курсе, что такое дефрагментация? — девушка кивнула оппонентам в ответ на их утвердительные покачивания головой и продолжила: — Ваш способ не исключает её. Я бы сказала, что лишь приумножает эффект фрагментирования данных. Самое важное то, что в мозгу образы не идут поочередно и непрерывно, — девушка судорожно выдохнула и вдохнула. — И даже с учетом этого мой алгоритм исключает ошибки при сканировании. Благодаря вашим многолетним исследованиям мозга и ДНК человека, мне удалось добиться результата. Структура образа позволяет отделять отдельные воспоминания и просматривать их, «склеивать» и совершать другие манипуляции.

Мира вдруг так воодушевилась происходящим, что казалось, будто она забыла, где находится. Галлифрейка почти выложила все, что так было необходимо Виктории, но ей следовало остановиться.

— У вас уже есть какая-то база образов, верно? — вдруг задала вопрос Мира.  
— Есть, — спокойно ответила Экхарт, сложив руки на груди.  
— Отлично, — улыбнулась девушка и добавила: — Тогда мне нужно провести еще несколько тестов и моделирований. Кроме этого, перед загрузкой образа подопытному нужно провести определенную подготовку.  
— И что это за подготовка? — Виктория Экхарт умело спрятала свою заинтересованность за маской равнодушия.  
— Ты все увидишь в процессе, — улыбнулась галлифрейка.

*******

— Донни, сделаешь перерыв? — Оливия стояла на пороге отсека с двигателем, где совсем недавно произошел инцидент.  
— Дел полно, Ливи.  
— Вот именно, — воодушевилась девушка. — Твоим мозгам нужен отдых.  
Умник поднял взгляд на собеседницу и ответил:  
— Важно закончить все в срок, — голос звучал ровно.  
— Давай, зануда! Физическая нагрузка поможет мозгам. Разгонит кровь! Ты потом сможешь сделать намного больше.  
— Мы не успеем починить корабль, — возразил черепаха.  
— Ой, да перестань! Ты совсем одряхлеть хочешь? Когда в последний раз ты тренировался?  
Донателло задумался на секунду, а девушка воспользовалась моментом и решила разбить оборону:  
— Видишь? Даже не помнишь. Идем.  
Мутант нехотя отложил инструменты. Он просто понимал, что потеряет больше времени в спорах. Еще слова сестры про пользу физической нагрузки были действительно почти неопровержимы.

Чтобы не повредить важные установки, Ливия решила провести тренировку на складе. У входа было достаточно места для того, чтобы развернуться. Конечно, можно было повредить какое-то оборудование на полках, если сунуться к стеллажам, но девушка исключала разрушительные последствия тренировки.  
С Рафаэлем бой мог быть непредсказуемым, но с Донни все более ясно. Он всегда делает все точно и не допустит лишних движений и эмоций.  
Оливия задумывалась над тем, а не вывести ли умника из себя, но пока не до конца представляла, как это можно сделать.

— А мы ничего не повредим здесь? — обеспокоенно спросил Донателло.  
— Комната… Зал управления по размерам подходит больше.  
— Но там есть важное оборудование, Ливи, — сказал Донателло с поучительными нотками в голосе.  
— Именно, — улыбнулась полугаллифрейка. — Давай сделаем так: условие — не покидать эти границы, — девушка жестом указала на вход и подошла к началу рядов стеллажей, обозначая край их тренировочной "арены".  
— Согласен, — кивнул мутант. — Драться будем врукопашную?  
— Нет, конечно, — слова уже звучали, как крик из недр склада.

— Вот! — показалась Оливия из-за полок. Обе руки были заняты предметами, похожими на срезы металлической трубы. Их длина как раз была достаточной, чтобы использовать как шест. Один она подала черепахе.  
— Не сказал бы, что это идеальное тренировочное оружие, но сейчас проверим, — Донателло взял протянутый предмет.  
— Отлично. А еще мы находимся в противоположной части корабля, и шум нашей драки не разбудит Лео.  
Умник кивнул, соглашаясь с сестрой. Ему меньше всего хотелось беспокоить брата.

Дуэлянты стали в боевые стойки. Оливия приняла демонстративно-модельную позу: ноги на ширине плеч, опора на одной ноге, шест вдоль тела. Она смерила противника наигранным презрительным взглядом. Донателло же предпочел занять боевую позицию, выставив один конец импровизированного шеста в сторону противницы.

— Дамы вперед, — сказал фиолетовобанданный, но это больше прозвучало как вопрос.  
В ответ Ливи сделала приглашающий жест, позволяя противнику атаковать первым.

Донателло бросился вперед, раскручивая шест поочередно то справа, то слева. Приблизившись на расстояние удара, он атаковал сбоку. Все это время Оливия стояла, как статуя, но в последний момент резко блокировала удар. Последовала быстрая серия верхних ударов мутанта. Попаданка легко блокировала атаки. Она вдруг отвела своим шестом оружие Донателло в сторону и заставила удариться торцом об пол. Зазвенел металл.  
— Предсказуемо, Донни, — хмыкнула девушка, пытаясь разозлить противника, но тот предпочел не отвечать словами.  
Черепаха зеркально повторил последнее действие девушки и отступил назад.

Дуэлянты раскрутили свои шесты и бросились навстречу друг другу. Донателло совершил толчок боковой частью оружия, а Ливи блокировала удар, выставив шест перпендикулярно, и оттолкнула противника.

Далее девушка, стоя правым боком, провела серию ударов, держа шест двумя руками ближе к левому краю. Сначала торец оружия Оливии устремился к голове противника сверху, но был встречен блоком, от которого отскочил. Потом этот конец шеста сделал полудугу и ударился об пол сзади. И так несколько раз. Такой прием был не настолько боевым, что и хотел прокомментировать Донателло. Возможность перекинуться парой слов появилась как раз, когда девушка сделала оборот вокруг оси и попыталась ударить черепаху сбоку. Блокируя удар, мутант сильно оттолкнул противницу от себя.  
— Ливи, неэффективная серия. Ты открываешься.  
— Зато как изящно, — подмигнула девушка. — А если делать движения быстро, то пока ты делаешь рывок после блока, я могу атаковать.

Пока дуэлянты разговаривали, они сделали полукруг по помещению. Девушка бросилась в атаку снизу, скользя шестом по полу. Донателло грациозно ушел от приема в прыжке с разворотом. При этом он раскрутил свое оружие над головой и нанес удар сверху. Ливи успела отреагировать и выставила блок. Сила удара черепахи была большой, а ей не хватило времени, чтобы сгруппироваться. Девушка припала на колено.

Донателло улыбнулся. Он считал, что приемы должны быть в первую очередь эффективны, а красота и выпендреж — это не важно. Но даже при этом его движения всегда, кроме точности, были изящными и аккуратными. Здесь Донателло и Леонардо были очень похожи. Умник не совсем понимал, как можно рьяно атаковать и открываться, как это делал Раф, или совершенно отвлекаться на болтовню, как Майки. Но Дон прекрасно знал, что оружие братьев тоже играло роль в этом. В отличие от обычного шеста, саями можно легко проткнуть противника. Поэтому Рафаэль любил играть с жертвой, позволяя той поверить, что он действительно открыт. С Микеланджело все обстояло иначе — он отвлекал противника поддевками, заставляя того злиться и делать ошибки. Но тем не менее Майки очень хорошо дрался. Его скорость и ловкость порой были даже выше, чем у остальных членов семьи. Кроме Сплинтера, конечно.  
Мысли о братьях и сэнсэе отвлекли лишь на секунду, но тем не менее Донателло легко блокировал серию боковых атак Ливии. Потом он перешел в наступление. Стоя спиной, мутант нанес несколько ударов поочередно то справа, то слева, делая небольшие повороты телом во время атак и раскручивая шест между ними.

— А сам-то как выпендриваешься! — засмеялась девушка.  
— Точно, — улыбнулся Донателло и, повернувшись лицом к противнице, атаковал с такой силой, что Ливи пришлось отступить на несколько шагов даже с учетом выставленного вертикального блока. — У меня хотя бы панцирь есть.

Дальше последовала очень интересная серия ударов. Донателло атаковал поочередно одним концом шеста сверху, а другим снизу. Держа шест горизонтально, Оливия быстро поднимала и опускала руки, чтобы блокировать удары. В тот момент, когда палка (а точнее труба) Дона была направлена на противницу, а он стоял правым боком к ней, девушка вдруг во время блока резко отбросила свое оружие. Находясь перпендикулярно, оно практически проскользило по шесту Донателло. Оливия рассчитывала, что ниндзя инстинктивно поймает летящую в него штуку. Именно это произошло. В момент, когда черепаха отпустил свое оружие, Оливия перехватила его.

Пока она раскручивала шест, то сказала:  
— Вот! Можешь, если захочешь.  
После этого она скопировала серию Донни, но в один момент вместо атаки снизу сделала тычок в пластрон в области груди. Черепаха сделал шаг назад. Если бы это был человек, то ему уже было бы очень больно, но мутант снова бросился в атаку. Поймав нужный момент, Оливия, держа шест руками с одного края, снова ткнула противника, но уже в область живота. Донателло сделал рывок вперед. Оливия в ответ ударила ладонью в торец, и черепаха отступил на пару шагов, но снова бросился в атаку. Его шест совершил несколько ударов сверху. Оливия просто отходила в сторону, и конец оружия противника ударялся об пол. Потом она развернулась спиной к мутанту и нанесла несколько сильных тычков назад.

— Если бы не твой панцирь, то ты бы уже задыхался, — прокомментировала девушка.  
— Это точно. Приятно видеть новые приемы, Ливи, — улыбнулся фиолетовобанданный. — Ты хорошо обучилась.  
— У меня отличные учителя, Донни.  
— И все-таки я считаю, что показуха в бою не нужна, — голос умника звучал уже серьезнее.  
— Возможно, но я без этого не могу…

Оливия подошла и хотела продолжить разговор, но Донателло перебил её:  
— Это верно. Все, мне пора заниматься делом. Спасибо за разминку. Мне действительно помогло.

«Печально, что ты не хочешь раскрыть душу. Хоть кому-то», — подумала полугаллифрейка, но промолчала, наблюдая лишь панцирь черепахи.

*******

_И вот настал тот момент, когда путешественники снова вернулись ко мне… Или поднялись на мой борт, или вошли в меня… Или это как-то странно прозвучало?_

Кроме мутантов и Доктора, в ТАРДИС вошли Вастра, Дженни и Стракс. У последнего было совсем туго с фантазией.  
_Так туго, что я даже не смогла ничего придумать, чтобы над ним подшутить.  
А впрочем, оранжевобанданный и без моего вмешательства справлялся отлично._

— Бро, ты теперь будешь Рафаэлкой! — задорно смеялся черепаха.  
— Майки, — в рассерженном состоянии тон Рафа очень смешно выражался голосом Вастры. — Заткнись, негодяй!  
— Ой ты моя хорошая, — оранжевобанданный осмелел настолько, что отважился подойти к Вастре и погладить её по спине. — Не переживай очень сильно, а то в обморок упадёшь!  
— Крепись, Рафаэль! — вмешался в разговор Рафаэль, которым была Вастра.  
— Да-да, Рафаэлка, крепись! — поддержал вмешательство Микеланджело.  
— Да заткнитесь уже, — заревел темперамент в теле Вастры.  
— Нет, серьёзно, ты же помнишь, что будет, если ты не сдержишь свой гнев, — спокойно рассуждала Вастра голосом Рафа. Женственные жесты и мягкий тон в исполнении силача со стороны также выглядели весьма потешно.  
— А может, ему вовсе не помешает получить удар языком! — рявкнул Рафаэль голосом Вастры.  
— Помни, помни, Рафаэлка, — продолжал смеяться шутник, вовсе забыв об опасности. — В обморок падать не всегда приятно. Хотя, конечно, Майки нежно поймает тебя!  
— Да я тебя… — старший брат даже в женском теле начал душить оранжевобанданного.  
— О не-е-е-ет, я ж задыхаюсь! — закатывался смехом Микеланджело.  
— Боюсь, что моих физических сил не достаточно, чтобы свернуть этому шуту шею, — пояснила Вастра голосом Рафаэля. — Я обычно достигаю победы за счёт скорости.

Младший черепаха продолжил заливаться смехом, и видимо, представление Дженни и Доктор также оценили, поскольку неоднозначные смешки стали вырываться и у них.  
Только Стракс решил поддержать темперамента:  
— Я могу предоставить вам удушающий усилитель серии МС-412. Он совершенно не требует большого усилия для зажатия шеи, а ловкость заключается только в правильном набрасывании кольца на шею жертвы!  
— Прекратите все! — неожиданно рявкнула Вастра голосом Рафаэля. — Стракс, тут все свои! Майки, у всех силурианцев есть чувствительные точки, которые знаю только я. Если на них нажать грамотно, то существо моментально теряет сознание.  
— Аналог сонной артерии, — пояснил Доктор, не разводя сложенных рук.  
— Я запомню, — пришёл в себя Микеланджело.  
— Вот и славно! — отпустил жертву темперамент.

В этот момент гул двигателей ТАРДИС прекратился.  
— Мы прибыли! — воскликнул Доктор и первым покинул помещение своего корабля.

*******

Леонардо прикрыл глаза, собираясь помедитировать. Его брат занимался починкой корабля, а Олив некоторое время назад провела, казалось бы, бесполезный осмотр. Черепахе хотелось действий. Тем более сейчас, когда Оливия с братом нуждаются в помощи. Но категорическое «Нет!» ставило его в тупик. Он снова прокрутил в голове разговор, который состоялся около четверти часа назад.

 _— Олив, где мои катаны? — спросил мутант._  
— Там, где и в прошлый раз, — девушка откровенно флиртовала и ехидничала с присущей ей игрой взгляда.  
— Верни, пожалуйста.  
— Через полчаса, милый, — наигранно хихикнув, Оливия продолжила, но уже серьезно: — Знаю я тебя. Начнешь свои тренировки. Нет уж. Оставайся в постели, как положено. Метаболизм у вас отличный, раны заживают быстрее. А нанотехнология поставит тебя на ноги ровно через… — девушка театрально взглянула на руку, будто рассмотрела там часы, — десять часов.  
— Но… — Леонардо попытался возразить.  
— Никаких «но». Будь паинькой, и ни ногой из лазарета.  
— Ол…  
— Цыц! — Оливия приложила палец к губам Лео, заставляя его умолкнуть.  
Девушка улыбнулась, подаваясь вперед. Любому со стороны могло показаться, что она пытается поцеловать огромную говорящую прямоходящую боевую черепаху, но в последний момент Олив ловко изменила траекторию и прошептала в «ухо» рептилии:  
 — У тебя есть медитации в арсенале умений, — елейный голос звучал низко и тихо, с нотками загадочности — так, будто Оливия поведала Леонардо самую большую тайну Вселенной. Дыхание щекотало шею, хотя это было странно с учетом прочности и огрубения чешуи.  
После этого она резко подалась назад и подозрительно быстро начала копошиться в принесенных на подносе препаратах.

_По большей части это были вспомогательные вещества и витамины, но инъекция специального раствора была совершенно неприятной. Олив пояснила, что это вещество помогает при ускоренном исцелении. Сделав необходимые манипуляции, она покинула недоумевающего черепаху и направилась по своим делам._

Леонардо погружался в себя все больше. Он понимал, что совет Олив верен, но все-таки неспокойствие по поводу мечей следовало устранить. Ниндзя понимал, что привязанность и одухотворение оружия в японской культуре современный мир перевел в разряд легенд и мифов, но наглое поведение девушки его совершенно не устраивало. Оно, в первую очередь, озадачивало, а потом уже ломало планы…

Раздался звук бьющегося стекла. Казалось, что где-то свалилось около десятка мелких стеклянных предметов.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенный взгляд Леонардо метнулся в сторону двери.

Недолго думая, мутант поднялся с постели. Несмотря на уверения Олив, он чувствовал себя превосходно. Рана практически зажила. Если бы он не знал, какое получил ранение, то счел это за порез с ушибом. Черепаха направился в сторону, откуда слышал звук. Очень быстро перед глазами предстала весьма жуткая картина.

Один из углов лаборатории выглядел так, будто там пробежала стая гиппопотамов. Вся стеклянная утварь была разбита, а жидкости, смешавшись на столе, образовывали самые разные реакции. Где-то пузырился сам стол, в другом месте шли облака фиолетового дыма.  
— Не подходи, — вскрикнула Оливия откуда-то сбоку. Она судорожно промывала руку в раковине водой. Та текла просто из-под шланга, который всем своим видом был похож на высокотехнологичную кобру. Он неведомой силой изгибался вниз и менял свое местоположение, если руки Оливии перемещались. Выглядело это жутко.

— О, кран снабжен датчиками. Они фиксируются на объекте, и все, — пояснила девушка. Лишь тогда Леонардо понял, насколько глупо мог смотреться со стороны, разглядывая такую странную технику.  
— Интересно. Наверно, самое важное — это не забыть выключить, — пошутил синебанданный.  
— Да-да. Ты не представляешь, что этот малыш способен вытворить в безудержном порыве послужить страждущему, — Оливия улыбнулась, но Лео заметил, как дрогнули уголки губ.  
— Что случилось?  
— Неудачный эксперимент.  
— Все это? — обвел мутант рукой бардак.  
— Угу, — виновато отвела глаза Оливия.  
Она прищурилась, и вдруг из специальных отверстий в стене появились крохотные роботы в виде пирамидок-тетраэдров.  
— Эти малышки сейчас все уберут. Странно, но даже блок утилизации способен давать энергию при уничтожении такой материи, как мусор.  
— Не заговаривай мне зубы, Олив, — получилось куда жестче, чем хотелось мутанту. — Что здесь произошло? — вопрос прозвучал уже более мягко. — Зачем тебе эксперименты?  
— Я хочу кое-что сделать. Одно вещество. Даже обладая обширной базой данных, я пока не нашла решение, — уклончиво ответила девушка. Леонардо кивнул. Оба знали, что ответ не удовлетворил его, но для начала он тактично давал своему собеседнику отсрочку от выговора.  
— С рукой что? — от внимания Леонардо не ускользнула эта «маленькая» деталь. Было странно, если бы Леонардо не заметил огромное красно-бурое месиво на руке Оливии.  
— Обожглась кислотой, когда…  
— Когда что? — голос синеглазого дрогнул. Не то от переживания за ненаглядную, не то от возмущения, что она себе позволяет играть с опасными веществами. Хотя второе странно, если учитывать, что аватар вполне можно считать костюмом для разума, который поселился внутри огромной металлической махины.  
— Когда… — девушка закусила губу.

Все жесты выглядели, как всегда, поэтому новая внешность вкупе со старыми манерами поначалу смотрелась для Леонардо совершенно неправильными. Мозг будто не хотел воспринимать наложение новых фактов на устоявшийся в голове образ. Но это прошло незаметно быстро.

— Когда… — повторила девушка, — …я случайно задела другую колбу. Потом я отдернула руку и задела еще одну… — голос дрожал. Ливии понадобилось мгновение, чтобы взять себя в руки. — Раз уж ты здесь, то вон в том шкафчике стоит флакон с синеватой жидкостью. Дай его мне. Еще другую — зеленую.  
— Хорошо, — черепаха выполнил просьбу и хотел продолжить говорить, находясь уже в непосредственной близости от Оливии, но взгляда на руку девушки хватило, чтобы он подавил в себе любые порывы отчитывать.

Вблизи рана выглядела ужасно. В месте ранения, казалось, была вмятина. Волокна мышц блестели под струей воды. Кровь сочилась и тут же смывалась потоком. Зрелище было не для слабонервных, к коим синебанданный явно не относился.

— Тебе больно? — сочувственно поинтересовался Леонардо.  
— Больно… — протянула Оливия.  
— Не хочешь рассказать, что на самом деле происходит? Я же вижу, что с тобой что-то не так. Круги под глазами. Можешь сколько угодно подсылать ко мне другой аватар, но этот явно не в порядке, — черепаха сложил руки на груди так, будто поймал преступника на горячем.  
— Я просто устала, — девушка опустила голову.  
— Не ты устала, а этот аватар, верно? — Леонардо согнутым указательным пальцем правой руки приподнял лицо девушки, нежно коснувшись её подбородка и заставляя ту посмотреть на себя. — Ты так пытаешься проверить на прочность аватар? Или же… — теперь голос Леонардо стал загадочным и тихим, — …ты пытаешься почувствовать себя живой. — Он не спрашивал, а утверждал.

«Вот же засранец!» — подумала Олив. Но куда деваться-то? Стоит ли скрывать свои мотивы и деяния? Верный ли это путь для существ, которые живут под одной крышей, едят одну еду и влипают в неприятности вместе? Может, Оливия не является кровной родственницей Лео и его братьям, но она была удостоена чести стать членом их небольшой семьи. С учетом важного фактора в виде тайного образа жизни, это сродни дару или чуду свыше.

Пока девушка задумалась, она вылила синюю жидкость на рану. Остатки инопланетной кислоты вступили в реакцию, образовывая неприятную на вид коричневую пену, которая застыла. После этого Оливия смыла вещество водой и наложила на рану повязку, пропитанную зеленой жидкостью. Любые попытки Лео помочь она жестами гордо пресекала. Ей казалось неправильным показывать слабость во всей красе. Но она пошатнулась и упала бы, если бы Леонардо ловко её не поймал.

— Да, аватар устал, и это чувство кажется мне реальным. Головная боль была отличным показателем, что я еще не совсем машина. Но тремор… был некстати. — Оливия посмотрела в угол, где недавно был совершен погром. Роботы некоторое время назад совершили уборку, удалились и, выполнив утилизацию, отключились.  
— Тебе стоит восстановить силы.  
— Отлично, — Оливия кивнула в сторону одной из установок. — Мне нужен инъектор.  
— Что? — непонимающе посмотрел синеглазый.  
— Ты думал, что аватар ест, чтобы восстановить силы? — девушка слабо улыбнулась. — Смешной ты.  
— А что это за вещества?  
— Все питательные вещества в большой концентрации. И непосредственно в кровеносную систему, минуя пищеварительную…  
— Ясно.  
— …Не думаю, что мне стоит портить аватар Миры, приучая его к еде. Будет нехорошо, если вдруг закончится пища, а организм по привычке её потребует, — пошутила Оливия.  
— И все-таки ты говоришь про Миру так легко, будто вы просто поменялись одеждой.  
— В каком-то смысле оно так и есть. Если обратиться к источникам духовных знаний, то тело — это лишь временное вместилище для души.  
— Согласен… — по взгляду Леонардо было видно, что он обдумывает важную мысль. — Но в чем твоя проблема?  
— В самой душе. Где наши души? Есть ли у меня душа? Или у Миры? Может, мы бездушные существа?  
— Я думаю, что возникновение этого вопроса уже показатель того, что ты не просто программа в компьютере, — уклончиво ответил Леонардо, приободряюще коснувшись плеча девушки. Оба прекрасно понимали, что заданные вопросы являются по своей сути риторическими, и однозначного ответа на них не даст никто.

— Давай, если ты уже встал из постели, — начала девушка, а потом наигранно забурчала, — что категорически было тебе запрещено, то проведем сканирование в операционной. Я покажу тебе, что мои слова не беспочвенны.

Парочка переместилась на пару отсеков по коридору. Здесь был стол, который после пары манипуляций и команд трансформировался в кресло. Девушка взяла в руку прибор, похожий на ультрафиолетовый фонарь-детектор у криминалистов, и провела на расстоянии пары сантиметров от места ранения. Изображение проецировалось на экран, который «ездил» на кронштейне по потолку. Сначала экран с 3Д-моделью отсканированного участка подсвечивался зеленым, но потом мигнул красным.

— Видишь? Красный — это всегда опасность. Система определила повреждение, — девушка щелкнула пальцами. — Сейчас я покажу тебе магию, — хихикнув, Оливия свела руки в молитвенном жесте, а потом развела руки в стороны. Изображение увеличилось, показывая два ребра в очень большом разрешении. — Видишь вот это? Малюсенькая микротрещина? Одно неверное, а точнее, верное движение, — девушка изобразила взрыв руками, — а еще лучше удар, и труд Дона просто насмарку.  
— Я не собирался драться, — Леонардо умело держал оборону.  
— Но тренировка — это нагрузка, — сощурила глаза Оливия.  
— Ладно, — внезапно Лео сдался и признал свое поражение, чем заставил Оливию несколько секунд пялиться на него со странным выражением. Хихикнув про себя, он продолжил: — Кстати, где Донни? Я его еще не видел.  
— Он ремонтирует сломанный двигатель.  
— Что-то случилось? Он ко мне не заходил.  
— Заходил, пока ты спал.  
— Понятно.  
— Что тебе понятно?  
— Донни пришлось, видимо, нелегко, и теперь он сам пытается решить свою проблему.  
— Ух, какой ты сегодня понятливый. У меня аж зубы сводит от твоей проницательности, — процедила Оливия, чем заставила Леонардо рассмеяться.  
— Просто мы братья, Олив.  
— Ну, понятно, что не сестры, — фыркнула та.  
— Ему не стоит проводить много времени в одиночестве.  
— Я периодически с ним разговариваю, но все обходится либо технической терминологией, либо языком жестов. Надо что-то делать с этим, Лео.  
— Думаю, с ним лучше поговорить напрямую.  
— Абсолютно согласна. И именно твоя кандидатура тут самая уместная.

*******

Проверка безопасности показалась Виктории Экхарт сущим адом, но на лице было лишь выражение пренебрежения. Куча проверок подлинности личности — от голосовой и заканчивая тестом ДНК — могла порядком измотать неподготовленного человека. Но женщина знала, куда направляется и зачем. Потерпеть задержку означало выиграть джекпот.

При всем желании ученой просто было нельзя показать, как сильно хотелось увидеться с заключенным. Во-первых, человек такого уровня допуска, как Экхарт, не мог позволить себе проявлять эмоции, а во-вторых — её не должны были заподозрить в связях с этим узником. Уровень допуска к государственным тайнам давал Виктории некоторое преимущество. Например, разговор мог проводиться в отдельной комнате без обычной прослушки, чтобы тайны не были записаны. Это очень упрощало работу, но и открыто поговорить было невозможно. За стеклом все равно находились агенты, которые могли услышать что-то лишнее или компрометирующее.

Заключенного вот-вот должны были привести, и Виктория села на стул в ожидании. Дверь на противоположной стене открылась, но на лице женщины отразилась лишь скука. Мужчину в типичном оранжевом комбинезоне втолкнули в дверь, и шедший за ним большой толстый охранник показался на пороге.  
«Как таких берут на работу? — подумала Экхарт и перевела взгляд на заключенного. — Да если бы не остальная охрана, то узник мог бы легко вырваться из рук этого… толстяка».

— Кого я вижу. Чем заслужил визит такой великой особы из правительства? — мужчина улыбнулся, когда охранник покинул комнату, предварительно приковав наручниками заключенного к столу.  
Узник умело скрывал, как сильно ненавидит сидящую перед ним женщину. Но он понимал, что в возникшей ситуации стоит говорить с Викторией как с очередным представителем власти. Такое якобы ошибочное определение сбило бы с толку подслушивающих.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Виктория Экхарт, — представилась женщина, поддерживая свою легенду. — Я здесь по причине ваших исследований, мистер Сакс, — еле улыбнулась ученая. — Из моих источников мне стало известно, что вы работали не только над созданием токсинов. Одним из проектов было вещество…  
— Скажите, зачем мне помогать вам и людям, которых вы представляете?  
— Возможно, этим вы сможете заслужить уменьшение срока заключения. Или более комфортные условия содержания? — Виктория еле заметно сощурила глаза и, не мигая, смотрела на собеседника.  
— Меня устраивают мои условия… содержания, — с вызовом перебил Сакс.  
— Если вы не скажете мне то, что мне нужно… — вдруг на лице женщины появилось выражение садистской ярости, и она, резко встав, потянула за воротник Эрика на себя и вниз, припечатывая лицо последнего к металлической столешнице. Над ухом Сакса раздался шепот, — то тебе не выбраться отсюда.  
— Неужели? — удивленно спросил заключенный, не делая попытки сопротивляться. Виктория восприняла это как признак заинтересованности.  
— Мне сказали, что, чтобы превратить росток одного растения, мне нужно завербовать ученого. Это возможно только с подавителем воли.

Экхарт лишь надеялась, что её шифр никто не поймет. Ведь «превращение побега» можно было воспринимать не только как биологический термин. Если обратиться к синонимам, то это могло означать буквально «организация побега». Было удобно, что они с Саксом любили играть в игру в синонимы. Теперь это могло помочь ей с задуманным. А выполнение обещания тоже стало бы возможным, но требовало умного и тонкого подхода.

Виктория Экхарт не являлась «человеком чести» в понимании восточной культуры, но её обещания все-таки чего-то стоили. Эрик Сакс это знал не понаслышке. Он понимал, что Виктория пришла не просто так, а лишь потому, что действительно нуждалась в помощи. И хотя она это делала своеобразно, но обещала взамен свободу. Для разгадки ему потребовалось меньше минуты.

— Петерсон тебя дери, — выругался Сакс.  
— Если не желаете помочь, то удачного пребывания в ваших комфортных условиях содержания, — женщина отпустила мужчину и, фыркнув, покинула помещение.

*******

_— Кто такой Петерсон? — спросил человек за стеклом у напарника.  
— Не знаю. Запустите поиск ученых с этой фамилией._

*******

«Кто такой Петерсон?» спросила себя Виктория, покидая здание тюрьмы на машине. Весь разговор выглядел полной чушью, сбивал с толку и непосвященного ставил в тупик.  
Но внезапно на Викторию снизошло озарение. У них с Саксом была заброшенная лаборатория в одном из домов, который принадлежал их маленькой подставной компании. Кодовое название этого объекта было «Петерсон». Видимо, Эрик спрятал там результаты своих исследований. Виктория владела столькими компаниями, что без упоминания Сакса ей пришлось бы искать иголку в стоге сена.

Ученая улыбнулась своему отражению в окне машины, — «К счастью, теперь все пойдет по плану».

*******

Обнаружив, что команда не идёт за своим командиром, Доктор вернулся в ТАРДИС и жестами попросил всех ускориться. Выходя последним, галлифреец закрыл дверь.

— Наконец-то мы на Оливке, — воскликнул оранжевобанданный. — Она довольно приветлива.  
— Хорошо вернуться туда, где хотя бы всё уже более-менее знакомо, — фыркнул Раф в теле Вастры.  
— Думаю, что показывать всё должен кто-то из хозяев! — вмешалась в разговор Вастра в теле Рафа.  
— За мной! — скомандовал Майки.  
— А ну стоп! — вклинился в разговор сонтаранец. — Медик не может быть командиром! Может, лучше здоровяк?  
— Может, — решила пошутить Вастра голосом темперамента. — Только я сейчас не совсем я!  
— Что значит ты не совсем ты? Это в смысле ты совсем не ты? Ты не ты, или просто не ощущаешь себя собой, или всё настолько плохо, что следует задействовать опознавательный напалм?  
— Тихо! — вмешался Доктор. — Он сейчас не в состоянии устраивать экскурсии. А этому, — галлифреец указал рукой на Майки, — я приказываю показать всем тут всё, пока я займусь разъяснениями с Оливией.

После таких слов Микеланджело выставил грудь колесом и, гордо скомандовав: «За мной!», повёл компанию. В комнате управления находились Леонардо, Донателло и один из аватаров Оливии.  
— Добро пожаловать, папа! — обратилась полугаллифрейка к Доктору.  
— Прекрати так говорить, потому что меня это напрягает, — возразил повелитель времени. — Это мои друзья, Стракс, Дженни и Вастра, — Доктор поочерёдно указал на сонтаранца, девушку и Рафаэля. — И, предвидя твой вопрос, поясняю, что Рафаэль и Вастра столкнулись с психотропным вмешательством, в результате чего произошёл обмен личностями.  
— Какое интересное совпадение, — протяжно произнесла Оливия. — Надеюсь, ты не летал специально в то время, когда создавали Миру и тестировали технологию перемещения сознания?! В любом случае мне нужно осмотреть их мозг, их тела и структуру самих личностей. Поэтому усадите обоих в кресла!  
— Лив, да ты шутишь! Я не сяду в это жуткое кресло! — попытался возразить темперамент.  
— Да брось, Раф, ты рискуешь остаться таким на веки вечные! — спокойно ответила Олив.  
— О да, бро! Как тебе перспектива остаться Рафаэлкой навсегда? — начал издевательски водить бровями оранжевобанданный. И, видимо, эта фраза перевесила терпение темперамента, поскольку он пришёл к выводу, что хуже уже точно не будет. Доктор принялся усаживать Вастру в теле Рафа в кресло комнаты управления. А Рафаэль в теле Вастры в сопровождении второго аватара Оливии отправился к креслу в запасной комнате управления.

— У нас столько всего было, Оливка! — начал завороженно рассказывать Майки, обращаясь к сестре.  
— У нас тут тоже кое-что произошло, — улыбнулась сестрица. — Например, Лео поранился, и мы много чего тут починили.  
— Кстати, вот с этим, — оранжевобанданный указал жестом на сонтаранца, — надо быть начеку и очень осторожными, потому что это весьма неординарное и крайне уникальное существо…  
— Заткнись, медик! — перебил шутника Стракс.  
— Сам заткнись, пришелец с картофельной планеты!  
— Сонтар имеет форму шара, идиот.  
— Да-да, форму такого шара, в кожуре, который, если почистить и правильно приготовить, превращается во вкусные фри! — начал смеяться Майки.  
— Лучше заткнись, иначе я кидаю гранату!  
— Стракс, дружище, — шутник подошёл ближе к карлику. — Мы переместились во времени, и тут ты гранатой никого не удивишь!  
— Предлагаешь апгрейдить арсенал до фотонного-ядерного дезинтегратора?  
— Это слишком даже для меня, — вмешался в разговор Донни.  
— А что же у тебя есть в арсенале, низшее существо? — спросил сонтаранец умника.  
— У меня есть шокер, — огрызнулся Донателло, — и ещё кое-что, с чем, очевидно, у твоей расы острый дефицит!  
— Это совсем не густо, потому что Сонтар дефицита не испытывает ни в чём, — радостно воскликнул Стракс.  
— Кое в чём испытывает, — присоединилась к обсуждению Дженни.  
— И в чём же?  
— В мозгах, Стракс, в мозгах! — пояснила девушка викторианской эпохи.  
Осмотревшись по сторонам, сонтаранец указал рукой на стеллажи с зелёными мозгами:  
— Нет, ну, такого у нас действительно нет, но разве они способны уничтожить планету за несколько минут?  
— Они способны уничтожить звезду за несколько секунд, — запугивающе навис над Страксом Майки.  
— Мне нужно передать разведданные на Сонтар! — поспешил покинуть компанию карлик.  
— Я прослежу за ним, чтобы не натворил чего, — поспешила за ним Дженни.

*******

В отличие от произошедшего с Оливией, Раф и Вастра ничего не почувствовали. Каждый открыл глаза и осознал себя в своем теле.

Вастра, Дженни и Стракс вернулись в сопровождении второго аватара Ливии.

На лицах всех присутствующих в зале управления читались вопросы о том, что произошло.  
— Я теперь точно я? — удивленно-отстраненно спросил Рафаэль, осматривая себя.  
Вдруг Оливия нанесла прямой удар в голову темперамента. Тот отреагировал блоком, подорвался с кресла, как ошпаренный, и принял привычную боевую стойку.  
— Рефлексы на месте. Манеры те же. Ты точно ты, — утвердительно кивнула девушка.

— Поздравляю, бро, — похлопал по плечу брата Майки. — Хорошо, что у тебя больше нету этого... — шутник рукой изобразил длинный язык.  
— Зато твой я теперь могу с лёгкостью вырвать! — рявкнул темперамент.

— А что вообще произошло? — вдруг раздался голос Вастры в арке бокового входа.

Сопровождающий аватар поспешил покинуть зал управления и заняться некоторыми важными делами, о которых Оливия предпочитала умолчать. А разговаривающая с Рафаэлем кукла продолжила:  
— С учетом разницы во времени, у меня была возможность изучить ваше состояние. Для вас, — девушка перевела взгляд с черепахи на силурианку и обратно, — произошедшее показалось так: сознание отключилось и включилось в собственном теле. На самом деле произошло многое.  
— Лив, а можно покороче? — с раздражением спросил Рафаэль.  
— Я и так стараюсь упростить, — виновато ответила девушка. — Это важно, чтобы вы поняли, что произошло, — дальше Оливия продолжила свое объяснение, расхаживая из стороны в сторону на манер учительницы: — Итак, представим, что ваши мозги — это картины. У мадам Вастры — это натюрморт, а у Рафаэля — это городской пейзаж. Тот безумец просто наложил одно изображение на другое. Иными словами — нарисовал другую картину поверх существующей. Понятно?  
— Мне понятно, — вдруг сказал Донателло.  
— И мне, — воскликнул Микеланджело, на что остальные отреагировали удивлением. Черепаха предпочел промолчать на это. Видимо, он был поглощен процессом представления рассказа Оливки.

— Итак, такой способ неправильный, если мы не хотим дальнейших проблем.  
— Со временем начнут «отшелушиваться» части личности и воспоминаний наложенного образа, если я верно понял твою аналогию, Ливи, — перебил Донателло. С извиняющим видом он кашлянул и приглашающим жестом дал девушке возможность продолжить.  
— Все именно так. Доктор, ты же знал, что люди начнут умирать. Потому что неподготовленный мозг не может справится с таким варварским истязанием. Даже Мира перед загрузкой своей личности в мое тело полностью отформатировала мозг.

Перед Оливией стоял очень важный вопрос касательно души. «Если даже очистить мозг, то куда девается душа?» Пока что теории мелькали одна за другой, и девушка не решалась вообще озвучивать свои мысли по этому поводу. Ведические писания четко определяют понятие душа. Это атма. Это атом, который находится в солнечном сплетении, он несет в себе частицу Кришны, то есть Бога, Творца, Всеотца. Личность — это ум, его сосредоточием является мозг. А мозг — это материя. Тогда вывод один — личность и душа — это разные понятия. Личность можно переписать, но душу — невозможно, потому что Творец поместил душу в тело. И если…

— Почему у нас все нормально? — вдруг спросила Вастра.  
— Тут нельзя быть абсолютно уверенным, но вы последние подопытные, и способ перемещения образа личности был усовершенствован. Но я могу утверждать, что через какой-то промежуток времени у обоих начались бы галлюцинации и симптомы диссоциативного расстройства личности. В результате могли разрушиться оба образа. Не думаю, что те несчастные умерли своей смертью. Им помогли, — в конце своей длинной речи Оливия пристально посмотрела на Доктора.

Он выдержал взгляд, но не желал разговаривать на эту тему. Он не смог спасти этих людей. Галлифреец тяжело переживал, когда гибли невинные люди.

Все помолчали, но потом Вастра нарушила тишину:  
— А что сделала ты?  
— Я постаралась максимально аккуратно очистить ваши «картинки». Кроме этого, опыт и воспоминания, полученные в чужом теле, я скопировала в вашу оригинальную личность, — девушка сделала паузу на мгновение. — У вас могут наблюдаться отклонения в психическом здоровье, но не думаю, что они критичны. Нейронные связи не были повреждены так сильно, как может показаться.

Послышались вздохи облегчения Донателло, Леонардо и Дженни.

— В общем, все хорошо. Но не стесняйтесь обсудить какие-то странные симптомы с родными, — улыбнулась девушка.  
— Ух ты! А где ты обучилась на психолога? — раздался восторженный голос Микеланджело.  
Оливия мило улыбнулась и указала на мозги в ячейках.  
— Фу-у-у. Не надо было спрашивать, — скривил мордашку мутант.  
— Не хватало нам еще одного мозгоправа в семье, — фыркнул темперамент.  
— Не бойся, Рафаэль, когда я вернусь в свое тело, то много чего забудется, — Оливия даже не дала Леонардо возмутиться на слова брата.  
— Слава богу, — буркнул себе под нос краснобанданный.

*******

Машина, присланная Викторией Экхарт, доставила Миру в институт, который располагался на 101 Авеню стрит рядом с Крайслер-билдинг в Манхэттене. Водитель был типичным вышибалой из Службы Безопасности, что не могла не отметить девушка:  
— О, да ты круче всех этих ученых хлюпиков. И много у Экхарт таких шкафов, как ты? — девушка оценивающе осмотрела «своего» водителя и телохранителя в одном лице, а потом фыркнула: — Вот же наивная, я и не таких скручивала в бараний рог.  
Мужчина посмотрел на девушку с отсутствующим выражением лица. Возможно, его действительно не волновало, что думает про себя и про него самого хрупкая высокомерная выскочка. Ему платят не за разговоры, а за выполнение работы.  
— Скучно! Поехали уже, — скомандовала Мира, а водитель послушно выполнил указание.

Институт ничем особо не выделялся. Ученые и лаборатории — Мире было непонятно, зачем Экхарт позвала её сюда, ведь она могла удаленно работать из Бруклина. Что-то было нечисто, и девушке хотелось поскорее с этим разобраться.

— Для начала я проведу небольшую экскурсию, — раздался голос женщины за спиной. Мира подавила в себе признак того, что её застали врасплох.  
— С удовольствием, Виктория. Но лучше бы нам заняться делом.  
— Абсолютно согласна. Я все тебе покажу.

Как и ожидала Мира, лаборатории оказались такими же скучными, как и все, над чем работали ученые Экхарт. Подопытные животные, тестирования, куча кодов безопасности и высокий уровень секретности. _Но одно место заинтересовало Миру сильнее остальных. Они с Викторией как раз шли по коридору, и он показался девушке очень знакомым. Она сделала несколько шагов, опережая экскурсовода, и заглянула в стеклянное окошко двери лаборатории справа. Там было темно, но внезапно девушка увидела, как там зажегся свет. На столе, похожем на операционный, кто-то лежал. Она зашла вовнутрь и оказалась перед объектом испытаний. На Миру смотрело не её отражение, а точное лицо Оливии. Испытуемая корчилась от боли:_  
— Именно это тебя ждет, — прошептала она, обращаясь к Мире. Та отшатнулась и внезапно обнаружила себя на месте говорившей.  
— Милая, не стоит сопротивляться, — говорил голос Экхарт откуда-то сбоку.  
— Что происходит? — спросила Мира, но почувствовала, как задыхается в приступе кашля.  
— Всего лишь испытание.

_Мира почувствовала, как голова начала сильно болеть. Казалось, что её зажимают в тиски с силой, равной притяжению самого Ккаба. Мире казалось, что её внутренности готовы покинуть тело, а кожа горит. Девушке хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от этого места._

_— Какое испытание?_  
— Я хочу протестировать новую вакцину от гриппа. Это не наш профиль, но ты окажешь услугу всему человечеству…  
Дальше пафосные речи потонули в красной пелене боли.

Внезапно девушка обнаружила себя в коридоре. Виктория находилась немного позади, а спереди уже бежали люди в черной боевой униформе. Мира поднялась с пола, держась за стену.  
— Я и не думала, что все будет так легко, — в голосе Виктории звучали победные нотки.  
— Предала… — прошептала Мира, готовясь к драке.

На девушку бросились несколько противников сразу. Они атаковали одновременно во все стратегически уязвимые точки: голова, торс, опорная нога, руки. Девушке пришлось отступать.

Мира отбежала на несколько метров в сторону Виктории, затем сжала кулаки и мысленно приказала своему телу отключить болевые пороги. Такая манипуляция всегда идеально работала с её галлифрейским телом и так же с аватарами, она не была уверена, что всё сработает и с телом Оливии.  
Придя в себя, жертва моментально осознала, что боль отступила лишь временно и скоро станет ещё хуже. При таких обстоятельствах драться просто не было смысла, стоило как можно дальше и как можно скорее убежать и спрятаться, переждать приступы боли, а затем договариваться заново или сразу мстить. Мира одним рывком оказалась около Виктории и, обогнув её, взяла голову в захват.  
— Предавать меня может быть опасным для жизни, милочка! — язвительно протянула галлифрейка. — Прикажи своим дебилам отступить!  
— Ладно. Делайте всё, что она говорит, — растерянным голосом произнесла Виктория.  
Мира вместе с заложницей попыталась отступить к лифту, где у неё появится хотя бы возможность бегства. Но тут её ожидал сюрприз, ведь Экхарт предполагала подобные действия своей оппонентки. Она достала из кармана своего белого халата инъектор и всадила в ногу своей захватчицы лошадиную дозу загадочного препарата, который щедро подарил ей мистер Сакс.

После укола иглой Мира потеряла контроль над телом Оливии на какое-то время, и боль мгновенно обожжённой стрелой поразила её сознание. Через секунду галлифрейка ослабила хватку, а через три уже летела по направлению к полу, теряя сознание.

— Уберите её отсюда в лабораторию Д-12.  
Бесчувственную девушку увели, а Виктория задержалась у двери, которая так заинтересовала Миру. Кто бы мог подумать, что воспоминания Объекта могли «просочиться» и так упростить работу. Видимо, есть какие-то факторы, не учтенные даже самой Мирой. И это было для мисс Экхарт самым интересным. Она захотела разобраться во всем этом.

*******

— Что случилось? — спросил Леонардо, глядя то на Олив, то на Донателло, когда раздался прерывистый гудок.  
— Тревога? — спросил Микеланджело, напуская на себя важность.  
— Не думаю, — возразил умник.  
— Это сообщение, — констатировала Оливия, подбегая к пульту в зале управления.  
Несколько её манипуляций оживили один из экранов, и там появилось лицо Олив:  
— Привет, ребятки, — сказало изображение.  
— Что за черт? — раздался голос темперамента.  
— Я не черт, Рафаэль.  
— Что? — лицо краснобанданного выражало одновременно и озадаченность, и гнев. — Что это за шуточки?  
— Она не ответит. Это записанное сообщение, — сказал Донателло, нажимая еще несколько кнопок на пульте.  
— Да, это записанное сообщение, — сказало изображение.  
— Круто-о-о, — протянул Микеланджело. — Как она это делает?  
— Я просто предположила вашу реакцию на это сообщение.

Дальше последовала пауза. Майки очарованно смотрел на экран, Раф гневно сжимал кулаки, Дон вопросительно посмотрел на Доктора, а Лео переглянулся с Олив. Стракс, Дженни и Вастра тоже поочередно переглянулись.

— Эмоции уже улеглись, и можно продолжать, — сказало изображение. — Сообщение должно было прийти лишь в случае, если со мной что-то случится. Если вы это видите, то я попала в передрягу и не остановила передачу. Скорее всего, я захвачена Викторией Экхарт…


	18. Головоломка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой части стиль меняется. Влияние на него, скорее всего, оказало произведение [«Лес. Эскаписты»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6121652) авторства **VicInHorror**.
> 
> Не было смысла разжевывать все. Попробуйте сложить пазл сами/

*******

Оливия, а точнее она в теле аватара, сидела за столом в камбузе и, подперев голову левой рукой, о чем-то думала. Об этом можно было судить по однотипным движениям свободной правой руки: девушка рисовала пальцем невидимые узоры, из раза в раз повторяя набор одних и тех же фигур. Это были мандалы.*¹  
Леонардо бесшумно вошел в помещение. С одной стороны, ему не хотелось трогать Олив, но с другой, появилась потребность поговорить. Как правило, черепаха сам любил побыть наедине с собой, но сейчас ситуация сложилась странная и нетипичная.

— Ты занята чем-то важным? — спросил синеглазый, стоя на пороге, но без приглашения не приближался.  
— Нет, садись. Я просто думала.  
— О чем? — спросил мутант, присаживаясь рядом.

 _ *******_

_— Думаю, объяснения в нашем случае можно опустить? — спросила мадам Вастра у Оливии._

_Высокий интеллект без проблем расставил все точки над «и». Силурианка понимала, что, чтобы вернуть личности её и Рафаэля на место, биологической дочери придется покопаться в воспоминаниях, узнать о Вастре все. Конечно, такое положение вещей не особо радовало._

_Если бы про существование Оливии рассказал кто-то сторонний и малознакомый, то женщина-рептилия усомнилась бы и начала расследование. Но Доктор — это не кто-то, и его слову можно было верить. Конечно, иногда он творил и говорил такие вещи, от которых обычный человек мог бы получить вывих мозга, но женщина научилась принимать как данность все, что происходит. Именно поэтому друзьями и спутниками повелителя времени становились обычные существа со скрытым необычным взглядом на мир и с особыми способностями.  
Время, когда Вастра воспринимала мир лишь черно-белым, давно прошло, и теперь остались оттенки. А такая метаморфоза стала возможна только из-за появления Доктора. Силурианка никогда не интересовалась повелителем времени как мужчиной. Для неё он был другом и соратником, не более. Выросшая в женском обществе, она впитала феминистические взгляды. Встреча с Доктором изменила жизнь женщины навсегда. Он показал ей мир в красках, заставил пересмотреть свое отношение к нему, подарил надежду. Благодаря доброте Доктора жестокий бездумный воин, одержимый местью, превратилась в цивилизованного сыщика. Но Вастра была благодарна Доктору не столько за это, сколько за Дженни. Если бы галлифреец не разбудил в женщине-рептилии человечность, то смерч возмездия смел бы прекрасное создание на своем пути.  
Но кто мог знать, что волею судьбы её с Доктором связала еще одна ниточка? Это была Оливия. С одной стороны, биологическая дочь вызывала интерес, а с другой — настороженность._

_— Да, конечно, можно… — натянуто улыбнулся аватар, — …мама._

_Вастру передернуло так, будто ударило током. Она не стремилась иметь потомство. Её жизнь была насыщенной и полной тайн, которые хотелось разгадать. Сюда никак не входило воспитание детей. Но если бы вдруг появился ребенок в их нетрадиционной для викторианской эпохи семье, то какое-то время пришлось бы привыкать к слову «мама». Но тут, буквально на голову, свалилась взрослая незнакомая особь._

_— Ты так легко воспринимаешь факт нашего родства, — констатировала силурианка. — Почему?  
— Чанакья Пандит записал принцип, по которому у каждого из нас есть семь матерей, — выражение лица девушки изменилось и стало более сосредоточенным. Это можно было расценить как признак того, что информация имела для девушки огромную ценность, и Вастра не задавала вопросов, а продолжала слушать. — Первая — это родная мать, это та, что родила. Чаще это именно биологическая мать. Дальше идут жена учителя, жена брахмана и супруга царя. Их роль в жизни человека не менее важна, поскольку сами наставники, брахман и царь являются отцами. Деятельность жены духовного учителя направлена на то, чтобы помочь ученикам своего мужа и простым людям достичь духовного совершенства. Жена брахмана заботится о благочестии людей, помогает развивать духовные качества, избавляет от плохих привычек и является примером чистоты и духовности. — Оливия сделала небольшое отступление, изменив свою интонацию: — А брахманы — это интеллигенция общества, то есть жрецы, священники и учителя, — потом девушка вернулась к своему основному рассказу: — Жена царя заботится о духовном развитии и материальном благополучии подданных своего мужа. Она строга, требует благочестивого поведения, разума и преданности. Пятая мать — это корова, дает молоко и кормит всех, ничего не требуя взамен. Предпоследняя — это кормилица. В современном мире — это крестная или приемная мать. Она не только может вскормить ребенка своим молоком, но и заменить родную мать в случае ее смерти. А последняя мать — это мать-Земля. Это не только планета, но и непосредственно земля, где мы рождаемся. Именно она дает все необходимое для нашего существования, — потом девушка сделала паузу и добавила: — Конечно, в современном мире применить ведические знания невозможно в полной мере, но нужно иметь уважение к маме, приемной матери, корове, Земле, женам президента и учителей. Лишь тогда открывается канал к Богу, приходят покой и жизненные силы. — Оливия выдохнула и сделала еще одну паузу. — Так что ты для меня не менее важна, чем мама, которая воспитывала._

_Слова девушки заставили Вастру задуматься. Мировоззрение Ливии ей казалось необычным, но оно не нарушало логики.  
— Я слышала про Индию и ведическую культуру, но не сталкивалась с ней. Тем более в моё время экзотический восток еще не настолько популярен, — без особого выражения произнесла Вастра.  
— А я прожила все детство в Индии в маленькой провинции подальше от мира. Но ты это знаешь, — утвердительно кивнула Оливия.  
— Ты поделилась частью своих воспоминаний. Зачем?  
— Мне показалось, что так будет честно по отношению к тебе. Я знаю тебя, а ты меня. Не полностью. Я не заглядывала в самые потайные уголки памяти, старалась держаться лишь на поверхности, — аватар отлично изобразил на лице растерянность. — И мне пришлось дать что-то взамен. Я не люблю быть должницей, и мне не нравится подглядывать… Самое основное я тебе показала.  
— Верно, — в голосе силурианки чувствовалась непривычная мягкость. Видимо, её впечатлили и подкупили слова и поведение дочери. — Но все же… есть некоторые вещи, которые я не понимаю, — взгляд Вастры устремился в неизвестные дали, и складки вокруг глаз засвидетельствовали наличие сосредоточенного мыслительного процесса.  
— Чужие образы не сразу становятся понятны. Нужно время, чтобы они трансформировались в то, что будет более естественно. А с учетом произошедшего с тобой и Рафом, временное нарушение восприятия вполне нормально.  
— С Рафаэлем ты тоже поделилась воспоминаниями?  
— Да. Я кое-что ему показала, — последнее слово было сказано так, что Вастра безошибочно поняла, насколько информация конфиденциальна, и не стала задавать вопросы по этому поводу._

_Силурианка, повинуясь своему инстинкту детектива, невольно начала короткий допрос. Но Оливия не обиделась на это. Они понимали причины поведения друг друга._

_— Я не знаю всю историю и владею только обрывками данных. Факты заключаются в следующем: меня создали как средство для чего-то; потом один из ученых меня украл и с женой увез подальше от цивилизованного мира; когда я подросла, нас нашли, родителей убили, а меня закрыли в лабораторию; со мной делали ужасные вещи, но я сбежала.  
— Вот же подонки, — прошипела рептилия. — Эти испытания совершенно негуманны. Но твоя выходка с Доктором была просто безупречна. Он никогда не упустит шанс разобраться, когда его зовут на встречу необычным способом, — Вастра хитро улыбнулась, а Ливия сделала то же в ответ._

_— После знакомства с Доктором мне легко понять и принять весьма странные вещи о нашем мире…  
— Но моё появление создает для тебя какие-то трудности? — перебила полугаллифрейка свою мать.  
— В твоей формулировке это звучит не совсем верно. Потомство — это замечательно, это рационально. А в моем случае ситуация совершенно непредсказуема.  
— О, я понимаю, о чем ты, мама, — звонко засмеялась Ливия.  
— Надеюсь, мы думаем об одном и том же, — улыбнулась Вастра. — Расскажи мне, что у вас с Леонардо?  
— Как ты…? Я это не показыва… — расширила глаза девушка от удивления, но тут быстро пришла в себя. — Наблюдательность, — пояснила вслух сама себе девушка, а Вастра кивнула в знак согласия. — Мы… мы… Я пока точно не понимаю, что между нами.  
— Но тебя тянет к нему магнитом, я замечала, как ты на него смотришь. Смелее, не переживай показывать свои чувства.  
— Но вдруг все не так…  
— Милая, он к тебе так же неравнодушен, — силурианка провела рукой по лицу девушки.  
— Ты думаешь? Вдруг я себе все придумала?  
— Химию между вами не заметит только слепой, — хихикнула Вастра, — и Стракс.  
— И Майки, — поддержала шутку Олив, а потом продолжила серьезно: — И все же, хороши ли межвидовые отношения?  
— Ты же была в моих мозгах, разве там ответа не нашлось?  
— Нет. Это как посмотреть файлы компьютера. Ты получаешь информацию, но с компьютером невозможно обсудить её.  
— Хорошо, скажу прямо, я не считаю межвидовые отношения чем-то ненормальным. Доктор, думаю, тоже…_

Внезапно мучивший Лив вопрос стал чем-то несущественным, а ведь и правда! Почему вдруг девушка начала переживать по поводу отношений с Леонардо? Да, их будущее кажется очень туманным, но разве это важно? Разговор с биологической матерью расширил рамки, в которые себя вогнала Олив. Возможно, стоило сломать все эти барьеры…

*******

Из-за нахлынувшего воспоминания Ливи на несколько мгновений «выпала из реальности», и Леонардо повторил вопрос:  
— Олив, что тебя беспокоит? — мягко спросил он.  
— Я думала… — начала девушка, и тут же её бросило в краску. В мыслях все не так смущало, но стоило открыть рот, как… Полугаллифрейка повернула голову в сторону и отстранилась.  
— Ты можешь сказать мне все.  
— Я знаю, но все равно мне не по себе…

С одной стороны, флирт, игры и отношения без отношений казались очень заманчивыми и прекрасными, но Оливии казалось, что они должны развиваться. Но как развиваться, если они с Лео не признают, что между ними происходит? Почему так трудно сказать: «Ты мне очень нравишься, и я хочу быть с тобой»? Сразу появляется неловкость и липкий страх. Страх быть отвергнутой? Чушь! Все вокруг давно поняли, что происходит. Что же мешает? Оливия уже знала ответ. И он был неприятен… И все же выговориться надо. В отношениях не должно быть недомолвок.

— Есть много вещей, которые стоит обсудить… — дипломатично начала девушка. Леонардо сделал вывод, что она пыталась скорее успокоить себя.

_******* _

_— Лив, что ты хотела?  
— Раф, мне нужно кое-что обговорить с тобой, — внешне девушка выглядела весьма решительно.  
— Насчет чего? — в голосе Рафаэля почувствовались нотки нетерпения.  
— Насчет… Лео, — более неуверенно сказала Ливия.  
— Давай ты не будешь вмешивать меня в ваши отношения? — краснобанданный заметно напрягся.  
— Ты не понял, — примирительно сказала в ответ Оливия. — Мы тут не из-за… отношений.  
— А зачем? — Рафаэль сложил руки на груди, что могло означать некую оборонительную позицию.  
— Есть одна вещь, которую ему нельзя знать, — голос девушки к концу фразы неосознанно понизился до шепота.  
— А вот с этого места поконкретней, — с нажимом в голосе сказал краснобанданный._

*******

Объект 00Х пришла в себя, лёжа на кровати. Перед ней стояла Виктория Экхарт с характерной улыбкой.  
— Я рада, что ты пришла в себя, Оливия, — произнесла Экхарт с лёгкой ноткой заботы в голосе.  
— О-о-о! Злорадствуешь? — огрызнулась пациентка. — Ты такая же тварь, как и твой отец!  
— Оливия, что с тобой? Ты ведь никогда не знала моего отца, — продолжила Виктория, но уже с иронией в голосе.  
— Прекрати паясничать. Ты что, правда думаешь, что я легко попадусь на твои уловки? — продолжала сопротивляться объект.  
— Да какие уловки? Вы работали с доктором Мирой Фокс по созданию существа, похожего на тебя. Ты должна была осуществить новый научно-технический прорыв и поднять генную инженерию на тот уровень, о котором даже Сакс не мечтал. Но Мире удалось что-то с тобой сделать, — продолжала иронизировать Экхарт.  
— Какая гадость, Виктория, — выплюнула девушка, продолжая вырываться с кровати. — Я беру свои слова назад, ты ещё гаже, чем твой папочка! Я клянусь, что поквитаюсь с тобой за всё. Ты не сможешь качать меня своими препаратами вечно.  
— Почему же не смогу? — ухмыльнулась Виктория. — Это же для твоего блага. Мы будем тебя накачивать препаратами столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы ты себя вспомнила, Оливия. Земля сейчас нуждается в тебе, дорогая.

*******

«Нет, это точно не стоит знать Леонардо», — подумала Олив. Она точно знала, как отреагирует лидер, и чтобы опередить его, следовало скрыть информацию, изолировать. Это было самое неприятное, потому что девушка чувствовала, что обманывает любимого. Можно было избавиться от того, что так тревожит, простым удалением воспоминаний, но стоило ли?

— Мне показалось, что кандидатура Рафа не сильно тебя устроила, — сказала полугаллифрейка, обращаясь к синебанданному.  
— Тебе не показалось, — тихо ответил Леонардо. Неожиданно для себя он решил говорить с Олив открыто. — Он к этому не готов.  
— Он не был готов пару лет назад, но ситуация с Эйприл заставила его пересмотреть свое поведение и взгляды.  
— Да, после этого случая он стал не так резок и перестал открыто конфликтовать со мной насчет лидерства. Но он продолжает бросать мне вызов. — Лео внимательно посмотрел в глаза собеседницы. — Чего стоит ваша выходка с тем китайским состязанием.  
— Лео, не начинай…  
— И не собирался.  
— Раф больше всех подходит для выполнения миссии.

 _ *******_

_— Скажите, что это не сон, — восторженно завизжал Микеланжело.  
— Это не сон, Майки, — послышался спокойный голос Донателло из-за пульта, а Стракс подошёл к шутнику ближе и ударил его электрошокером.  
— А-а-а-ай! — вскрикнул Микеланджело.  
— Во сне больно не бывает! — воскликнул Стракс.  
— Прекратите оба! — рявкнула на Майки и Стракса Дженни. Оранжевобанданный почти сразу отцепился от Стракса и взялся за старшего брата с не меньшим энтузиазмом.  
— Раф, да ты мачо! Научи меня, а? — младший, желая позлить, пританцовывал рядом с темпераментом.  
— Отвали, — рявкнул Рафаэль.  
— Раф, все хорошо. Это не повод злиться, — улыбнулась Оливия.  
— Это сейчас такая шутка была? Ни разу не смешно, — грубо высказался краснобанданный.  
— Зато этим можно воспользоваться, — сказала Вастра, встревая в возникшую ситуацию. Почему-то остальные не решились высказать ту же самую мысль, но их взгляды означали согласие.  
— Что?! Вы издеваетесь? — темперамент уже кричал.  
— Нет. Мы можем воспользоваться тем, что ты так приглянулся Мире, — Ливия погладила черепаху по предплечью, безмолвно прося успокоиться.  
— Безумие! — вырвал свою руку Рафаэль и сделал рывок в сторону._

_— Ты и безумие — отличный тандем, — сказал Леонардо. Майки невольно сжался, ожидая большой драки между старшими братьями. Но голос лидера был настолько спокоен, что у темперамента не возникло желания врезать тому по лицу. Точнее, порыв оказался не настолько сильным, так что Раф подавил его обычным разминанием кулаков.  
— Вы хотите использовать её… — Рафаэль указал рукой на экран, — …увлечение мной в своих целях?  
— Это вполне логично, — вмешался Доктор. — Есть вероятность, что это лишь разыгранная сцена…  
— Но у нас есть преимущество. Выражение лица Олив было искренним, — сказал Лео. — Не думаю, что Мира смогла бы подделать эмоции настолько искусно.  
— В этом есть логика, — задумался галлифреец. Он так же вычислил зайгонку с лицом Клары…*² Но как бы ни старался, он не помнил само лицо Клары. Чтобы отогнать воспоминание, пришлось помотать головой. — Ты знаток микромимики, Леонардо?  
— Не совсем, — уклончиво ответил тот.  
— А, неважно, — отмахнулся Доктор. — Важно то, что лишь Рафаэль может подобраться к Мире достаточно близко, чтобы схватить её.  
— Но мне нужны планы и доступ к информации, — сказала Оливия. — Сейчас неоптимальное положение для подключения к Земле.  
— Момент, — Доктор пожужжал отверткой в сторону своей будки. — Все, пользуйся ТАРДИС как усилителем.  
— Спасибо._

_— Стоп, стоп, стоп! Там же будет полно народу. Нам нужна маскировка, — с новой силой воодушевился Майки. — И я уже всё продумал. Раф наденет такое огромное сомбреро, под которым никто даже не заметит его зелёного лица, а панцирь прикроет ярко-оранжевым блестящим плащом в карнавальном стиле!  
— Майки, лучше прекрати прямо сейчас, — захотел остановить младшего темперамент, пока остальные пытались сдержать смех, представив грозного Рафа в указанном наряде.  
— Да чего прекрати? — отмахнулся шутник, перейдя на акробатические трюки, уходя от попыток Рафа заткнуть рот Микеланджело в прямом смысле. — Ты только представь, как ты встречаешь Миру в коридоре и такой: "Нина Бонита, Мира!" и, срывая сомбреро, начинаешь играть бровями!  
— Я сейчас с тебя эту дебильную лыбу лучше сорву! — рванул за младшим Рафаэль под общий хохот, хоть и у самого вырвался смешок. Очевидно, что уже и сам Раф представил себя в маскарадном костюме, и идея была хоть и неприятной, но явно весёлой._

_Впрочем, смеялись не все. Стракс стоял с каменным лицом, не понимая, что происходит.  
— А что такое сомбреро? Может, всё-таки лучше напалм? — наконец попытался сонтаранец поддержать разговор. — Да может, и играть стоит не бровями, а боевым лазером?  
После этого Раф уже не мог преследовать Майки._

*******

— Мисс Экхарт, объект проснулась, — доложила молоденькая рыжеволосая сотрудница, вошедшая в кабинет. Виктория отодвинула в сторону все бумаги и направилась в кабинет пациентки вместе с той сотрудницей.  
— Сколько вы ей всадили? — спросила начальница свою собеседницу.  
— Мы увеличили дозу в полтора раза, как вы и просили, — пояснила сотрудница.  
— Хорошо. Следующий укол сделайте с двойной дозой, — утвердила Экхарт. Спустя минуту она уже была в палате объекта.

— Как ты тут, Оливия? Помнишь хоть что-нибудь о себе, о нас, о миссии? — начала настойчивый разговор Виктория.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — медленным и неуверенным голосом произнесла объект.  
— Очень зря, Оливия, мы же с тобой подруги. Мы так много пережили вместе, — мисс Экхарт, казалось, выдавила из себя всю искренность, которую только могла. — Ты доверяла мне, а я тебе. Ты очень много обо мне знаешь. Гораздо больше, чем все другие мои сотрудники.  
— Ты лжёшь. Ты всё лжё-о-ошь! — объект обхватила руками голову.  
— Совсем нет, Оливия, я говорю тебе правду. То, что с тобой происходит, это всё дело рук Миры Фокс. Мы слишком поздно заметили, что она ведёт двойную игру. Она давала тебе сильные психотропные средства. Именно из-за этого мы вынуждены теперь вот так вот восстанавливать твою память. Через жуткие потрясения твоей психики, — продолжала говорить Виктория милым и откровенным голосом. — Прости, но ты же знаешь, как это важно. Вернее, знала, насколько важно.  
— Что важно? Что я знала? Что ты несёшь? — продолжала спорить объект.  
— Вы с Мирой занимались созданием генетического гибрида. После удачи на одноклеточном уровне вы взялись за более сложные организмы. Мы не могли изучать непосредственно тебя, в силу твоей уникальности, но, похоже, у Миры были свои планы. Я подозреваю, что она связана с какой-то жуткой организацией, которая выращивает монстров или сотрудничает с инопланетянами. Ты была готова защищать землю любой ценой, твои открытия должны были стать залогом удачи в лечении многих заболеваний.  
— Это всё чушь, это всё чушь, это всё чушь… ЭТО ВСЁ ЧУШЬ!!! — постепенно увеличивала громкость своего крика объект 00Х.

Виктория Экхарт вышла из палаты и направилась в свой кабинет, ожидая новой встречи со своей пациенткой.

_*******_

_После того, как Доктор сделал из ТАРДИС ретранслятор, Донателло подключил свой КПК, и вместе с Ливи они склонились над пультами, тихо и коротко переговариваясь. Через несколько мгновений на всех трех дисплеях в зале управления начали мелькать планы, строчки кода и шифры. Доктор стоял в стороне и обдумывал что-то важное._

_— Итак, все просто, — начала Оливия. — Если верить предоставленной Мирой информации, то держать её могут лишь в Институте. Я была там до того, как меня решили перевезти и спрятать.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что это Институт? — задала вопрос Вастра.  
— Последняя запись в присланном логе была о том, что Мира направляется в Институт на встречу. Она рассчитала время, которое могла потратить до следующего соединения. Её захватили в плен, а программа сработала по заданному алгоритму. Не думаю, что Виктория рискнет перевозить Миру. Ей не захочется еще раз наступать на те же грабли.  
— С этим выяснили. А дальше что? — спросил Леонардо, вглядываясь в трехмерные планы задания, спроецированные устройствами в полу.  
— На ТАРДИС группа может проникнуть в эту неохраняемую зону и уже оттуда начать движение, — сказал Донателло, показывая на нужную точку. — Вот здесь, здесь, здесь и здесь — возможные места, где держат Миру. Придется разделиться.  
— Логично будет, если мы с Дженни и Страксом возьмет эти этажи, — указала Вастра. — Тем более, нам работать втроем привычно.  
— Майки и Дон возьмут на себя эту зону, — обвел рукой часть плана Леонардо, — а я, Раф и Доктор будем исследовать эту часть здания.  
— Стой, стой, стой! — запротестовала Оливия. — Ты никуда не пойдешь._

_— Что? — четыре черепахи воскликнули одновременно. Леонардо с возмущением и подозрением, ведь вызывающее поведение Олив в некоторой степени сейчас подрывало его авторитет. Рафаэль с неким удовольствием подумал, что наконец-то нашелся кто-то, кто смог заставить Леонардо вспотеть. Донателло не ожидал от Ливи столь открытого проявления желаний. Если трое из братьев поняли лишь один аспект сказанного Оливией, то Микеланджело оказался совершенно непонятлив. Его выражение лица было настолько изумленным, что вызывало смех._

_— Все уже забыли, что Леонардо надо восстановиться? — спокойно парировала девушка.  
— Я дрался с треснутым панцирем, и ничего, — гордо фыркнул темперамент.  
— У вас не было выбора, вы спасали мир.  
— А что изменилось сейчас? — спросил Леонардо, сложив руки на груди. Доктор, Вастра, Дженни предпочли не вмешиваться. Стракс пропал, но никто этого не заметил.  
— Вы спасаете всего лишь одного человека, — спокойно констатировала девушка.  
— Не стоит принижать своей ценности, — вдруг сказал Леонардо, но предпочел не продолжать фразу._

_— Вау! Сейчас он признается, — прошептал Микеланджело, стоя рядом с Донателло.  
— Не думаю, — ответил умник._

_— Я и не принижаю. Я не хочу, чтобы ты лез в драку с трещинами в груди и на панцире, — голос Оливии стал на деление выше.  
— Ты сама говорила, что потребуется несколько часов. Значит, это уже не критично.  
— Если пойдешь ты… кто останется со мной? — вдруг плечи Олив поникли. — Донни нужен, Майки и Раф не смогут бездельничать здесь. Помощь Доктора группе будет неоценима непосредственно там, — девушка махнула рукой в сторону плана, — Вастра, Дженни и Стракс должны пойти, потому что именно для этого они тут, — внезапно девушка посмотрела вверх, будто задумалась на секунду и отключилась, — Стракса нельзя здесь оставлять надолго.  
— Почему? — Вастра догадалась, к чему клонит дочь, и голос её стал встревоженным.  
— Увидишь скоро. Пока ничего серьезного. Но мы отвлеклись, — девушка повернула голову в сторону лидера. — Предлагаешь мне остаться в одиночестве?  
— Нет. Я…  
— Не надо, Лео, — девушка обиженно отвернулась.  
— Ты не пойдешь?  
— Я не могу.  
— Я могу переделать некоторые схемы и сделать из ТАРДИС еще более мощный передатчик для нервных импульсов. Тогда аватар сможет быть на связи, даже находясь на Земле, — заговорил Доктор.  
— Я не хочу рисковать. Ни аватаром, ни всеми. Попади эта технология к людям, и они сделают опять что-то плохое. Прости, Дженни…  
— Ничего, я все понимаю, — отозвалась та.  
— Придется тебе, братишка, присмотреть за сестрицей, — неоднозначно высказался Рафаэль с усмешкой на лице._

_В этот момент в комнате появился Стракс, который своим поведением приковал все взгляды к своей персоне.  
— Это нормально, что у него такая лыба? — тихонько спросил Майки у Дженни.  
— Нет, ненормально, — ответила та, направляясь к дворецкому, но Вастра уже успела её опередить.  
— Что случилось, Стракс? — спросила силурианка своего спутника. — Ты аж светишься!  
— Ничего, совсем ничего особенного, — запрыгал на месте сонтаранец. — Просто я ходил по кораблю и попал в комнату, где много всякого ненужного хлама, и там я нашёл тригермагнитный усилитель, ускоритель прото-частиц, антиматериальное вместилище и фотонную трубку!  
— Ну и что с того? — непонимающе фыркнул темперамент.  
— А то, что теперь эта картошка может уничтожить целую планету! — без тени юмора или сарказма ответил Рафаэлю Доктор.  
— Стракс, — Вастра подошла ближе к своему дворецкому, — пожалуйста, отдай мне свои игрушки.  
— Нет, — возразил сонтаранец. — Я не могу этого сделать.  
— Стра-а-а-акс! — протяжно повторила госпожа, но уже более грозным тоном.  
— Но если я вам их отдам, то я не смогу уничтожить эту мерзкую планету! — опустил голову клон.  
— Прекрати немедленно, мы не собираемся уничтожать Луну! — утвердительно кивнула головой Вастра.  
— А зря. Мне это серое пятнышко показалось подозрительным ещё в тот день, когда я поступил к вам на службу, — продолжал ворчать Стракс, но все найденные элементы всё-таки вернул._

*******

— Оливия, как ты? — вновь первой разговор начала Экхарт.  
— Как я? Просто ужасно, — ответила объект. — Сначала меня пытают и избивают, потом ловят, как дичь, а теперь привязана к кровати, и мне вкалывают какую-то дрянь каждые несколько часов. И каждый следующий укол отзывается жуткой болью! Как я могу себя при этом чувствовать?  
— Прости, но мы не могли иначе. Доктор Фокс при помощи какой-то технологии погрузила в твой мозг некоторые элементы своей личности. Ты долго думала, что ты — это она. Ты можешь не верить мне, — начала снова иронизировать Экхарт, — но ты должна поверить себе. Если придут снова мысли Миры или тебе покажется, что ты — это она, то обязательно дай знать. Потому что от этого зависит, как скоро мы сможем тебя выпустить, чтобы ты вновь смогла встать в строй.  
— Встать в строй? Что за бред? Какой строй после побега? — доказывала своё объект.  
— Нет, ты что? Не было никакого побега. Ты лежишь на этой койке почти полгода. Всё твоё противостояние происходило только в твоей голове, — максимально правдоподобно заговорила Виктория. — Мы применяли к тебе разные методики, в том числе и регрессивный гипноз, который погружал тебя в самые тёмные глубины собственного сознания.  
— Но это всё было так реально, — неуверенным голосом заговорила объект. — Неужели мы вправду подруги?  
— Ещё какие. А что до реальности, то да. Это ведь было немного больше, чем просто сон. Поэтому и все образы казались очень реальными. Но ты не должна забывать, что это были лишь образы, которые помогали твоему разуму сосредоточиться. Ты рисовала себе врагов и защитников. Возможно, даже… любовь! Не стесняйся рассказывать, ты про меня тоже многое знаешь.  
— Что, например?  
— Например, про особые секретные обстоятельства миссии моего отца на Луне, которые известны только нам.  
— Допустим. Но что от меня требуется теперь?  
— Оливия, ты уже сделала многое для нашей планеты, но теперь нам нужны знания Миры, которые она вложила в тебя вместе с теми злополучными частями своей личности. Наши люди получили подтверждения её контактов с инопланетными цивилизациями, и мы хотим получить информацию об их технологиях, которая сейчас спрятана глубоко внутри твоего мозга.  
— Я что, снова отправлюсь в такой гипноз?  
— Если это тебе поможет, то да. Оливия, ничего не бойся, больше мы тебя не дадим никому в обиду.

В этот момент в палату зашёл ещё один сотрудник.  
— Мисс Экхарт, вас ожидают на проводе. Это президент! — голос вошедшего Джона Кимпли звучал очень правдоподобно.  
— Прости, Олив, как ты понимаешь, власть интересует только оружие. Так печально, что приходится защищаться и от тех, кого следовало бы считать своими.  
— Да ничего, — произнесла объект и развернулась лицом к стене.

Уже в коридоре Кимпли решил поговорить с Экхарт более подробно.  
— Честно скажу, я не был до конца уверен в успехе этого плана, — начал Кимпли.  
— Да брось, Джон, мы и не такое проделывали с людьми, — ухмыльнулась Виктория.  
— В том-то и дело, что с людьми, а она не человек. Очень хорошо, что сыворотка Сакса действует.  
— Сакс — гениальный человек, но я вам этого не говорила.  
— Безусловно.  
— Мы получили нужную дозу опытным путём. Следите за тем, чтобы ей вкалывали такую дозу препарата в нужное время, иначе все усилия пойдут насмарку, — скомандовала Виктория. — Вам можно доверять, как я полагаю. А я покопаюсь в старых воспоминаниях моей родственницы.

_*******_

_— Ребята! Где вы пропадали? Где Лео и Олив?! — взволнованно спрашивала журналистка, подбегая к окну в кухне и закрывая жалюзи, дабы никто случайно не увидел черепах из окон соседнего дома.  
— Не части, Эйприл, — сказал Донни. — Не волнуйся, мы все тебе сейчас расскажем._

_Во время пересказа всей истории девушка успела несколько раз заварить чай, но терпеливо ожидала конца. Она волновалась, но выбранная профессия наложила свой отпечаток — интерес оказался сильнее желания отчитать друзей за опрометчивые действия, а сдержанность и короткие уместные вопросы позволили лучше увидеть произошедшее. Эйприл успела отправить сообщение Кейси, тот был на работе и освободился лишь через пару часов. И историю друзей ей пришлось слушать во второй раз._

_— Эйп, нам нужна твоя помощь, — важно сказал Раф.  
— Почему именно её? — с обидой и ревностью спросил Джонс. — Я бы мог проникнуть в Институт и сделать все.  
— Как только ты засветишься хотя бы на одной из камер, Экхарт уже будет иметь твоё досье. Её ресурсы впечатляют, — парировал Донни спокойным голосом. — Я подделаю данные Эйприл и устрою её в Институт на должность лаборанта…  
— А дальше что? — нетерпеливо перебил умника детектив.  
— С помощью ТАРДИС мы переместимся в недалекое будущее и там снова встретимся. Если все пройдет гладко, то у Эйприл будут все данные, которые нам понадобятся для нападения.  
— Это странно… слышать про перемещения во времени, — неуверенно прозвучал голос О’Нил.  
— Это еще что, — встрял вдруг Майки. — Картофельные инопланетяне или женщины-ящерицы в платьях — не менее странно.  
— Донни, ты уверен, что с ней ничего не случится? — встревоженно спросил Джонс.  
— Уверен. Есть устройство, — умник передал небольшой предмет, похожий на зажигалку, — которое пошлет сигнал Доктору сквозь время и пространство.  
— Итак, моей задачей является разведка и сбор данных?  
— Да, — утвердительно кивнул Раф.  
— Тогда это по мне. Жаль только, что об этом не напишешь статью. А как быть с моей основной работой?  
— Возьми отпуск, пожалуйста, Или я могу немного поправить документацию вашего канала, — ответил Донателло.  
— Я разберусь, — кивнула девушка не столько остальным, сколько себе. Начальство у неё было жесткое и в то же время капризное. Чтобы получить отпуск, придется оформлять его за свой счет. А это означало пожертвовать планами на отдых с Кейси в Европе. Но чего не сделаешь для своей семьи?_

*******

Рафаэль стоял в комнате управления Тардис на уровне с книжными шкафами. Уперевшись руками в поручень, он наблюдал, что делают остальные. Донателло, Доктор и Вастра обсуждали что-то техническое. Микеланджело притащил из кухни еду в сумке из супермаркета. Он вытаскивал тарелки и контейнеры из неё, как фокусник. Стракс рассматривал свой арсенал и собирал его обратно. Видимо, отобранные Вастрой игрушки все еще не испарились из памяти этого картофелеголового.

Рафаэлю следовало еще раз пробежаться с остальными насчет плана, но он это не сделал. Его окружали разумные существа, которые не нуждались в лишнем сотрясании воздуха. Тем более, темпераменту не хотелось походить на Лео. А еще Рафа волновал один очень важный эпизод.

_Оливия до конца не понимала, как подать информацию, которую собиралась озвучить. Она колебалась, и это не осталось незамеченным._

_— Если ты мне не доверяешь, то зачем тащила сюда? — если бы перед ним была не Лив, то он разозлился бы не на шутку. Не потому, что он был в неё влюблен. Он просто хотел ей помочь, но в силу его темперамента и характера это получалось грубо и даже дерзко.  
— Я тебе доверяю и не давала повода усомниться в этом, — парировала девушка. — Я просто не знаю, как сказать.  
— Так, как оно есть, Лив, — Рафаэль призвал все свое терпение, чтобы не повысить голос или не уйти.  
— Ладно, — сдалась полугаллифрейка. — У меня есть план, о котором, кроме меня и тебя, никто знать не должен.  
— Что? — поперхнулся Раф. Уже в который раз за день его ставят в неловкое положение. Это бесило. И бесило неимоверно.  
— Это очень важно, — тихо добавила Ливия.  
— Ага… — фыркнул темперамент._

*******

Объект лежала на койке. Она смотрела в потолок и пыталась еще раз все обдумать. Было весьма логично прислушаться к Виктории. Предоставленное досье на себя и Миру Фокс подтверждали слова руководителя Института.

Последние несколько дней никаких галлюцинаций не было, и можно было снова браться за работу. Оливия оценила заботу со стороны Виктории. Женщина приходила часто и не жалела своего времени, заполняя пробелы рассказами о жизни девушки. Ливии начало казаться, что Экхарт ведет себя, как мать или старшая сестра.  
Оливия начала понимать, что черепахи, которых она встретила, были лишь плодом её воображения. Она никому о них не рассказала и сама не понимала почему. Странно, но к этим галлюцинациям она испытывала теплые чувства и считала их чем-то совершенно личным.  
Искать значение этих образов следовало в восточных культурах и личных вкусах. Черепаха всегда символизировала устойчивость. Именно в этом нуждалась психика объекта. Кроме этого, черепаха являлась защитным символом. Эти зверушки всегда нравились маленькой Ливии, потому что знаки на панцирях животных часто казались ей загадочными письменами с тайным смыслом. А цифра четыре означала такое качество, как "бунтарь", и являлась числом Души Оливии.

Объект 00Х села на край койки. Её комната, а точнее палата, была обставлена скудно. Все колющее, режущее, способное стать оружием или орудием, отсутствовало по правилам. Оливия не успела встать, как дверь, находящаяся справа, открылась. Она с недоверием наклонилась и заглянула в коридор. Странным показалось то, что освещение было там тусклым. Оливия встала и заколебалась. С одной стороны, здравый смысл говорил девушке, что это может быть очередной тест и ей не нужно идти, но с другой, неудержимое желание разобраться заставило сделать первый шаг за порог. Следующие шаги уже оказались более простыми. Оливия шла по коридору, и тревожное чувство заставляло волосы на голове шевелиться. Сначала она не понимала причины, но потом смутно начала понимать. Она находилась в здании без охраны, а другие палаты оказывались пустыми.

— Это не может быть правдой, — прошептала девушка, открывая дверь перед собой. — Не может быть, чтобы все двери были открыты… — Дверь захлопнулась, и девушка оказалась в черной пустоте.

— Может, моя дорогая… — сказал голос позади, и чья-то рука провела по спине девушки. Она обернулась и приготовилась к драке, но сзади никого не оказалось.  
— Кто ты?! — закричала Оливия.  
— Не бойся… — прошептал женский голос, кажущийся Оливии очень знакомым. И снова никого рядом не оказалось. — Ты хочешь вылечиться? — снова шептал голос с другой стороны, а страшное касание повторилось.  
— Да, я хочу излечиться от амнезии, — ответила девушка.  
— Тогда ты должна кое-что сделать… — многозначно сказал бестелесный голос.  
— Что именно?

Вместо ответа впереди зажегся свет и осветил четыре операционных стола в вертикальном положении с разными манипуляторами. Зеленые фигуры были зафиксированы металлическими оковами на запястьях, лодыжках и шеях. Девушка подошла, и свет зажегся позади нее.  
— Майки, Лео, Раф, Донни! — воскликнула Оливия. — Вы настоящие?! — но странная преграда не давала их услышать.  
— Они настолько настоящие, насколько ты этого хочешь. Твой путь к излечению лежит через них.  
— Простите?  
— Видишь рычаг? — ответил голос вопросом на вопрос, но, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Если ты голова к излечению, то потяни за него, и твои последние ниточки к безумию будут уничтожены.

Девушка взялась за рычаг, и, сделав глубокий вдох, собралась его потянуть на себя. Но в последний момент её что-то укололо в сердце. Это странное чувство внутри груди заставило поднять взгляд на черепах.  
Микеланджело со страхом смотрел на Оливию, будто не верил своим глазам. Он никогда не задумывался о смерти при таких обстоятельствах.  
Леонардо смотрел на происходящее с грустью и с толикой сожаления. Он дрался до последнего, но проиграл. Он не потерял своего лица и, гордо расправив плечи, смотрел в глаза смерти. Он не хотел так завершить свою жизнь, но уйти был обязан достойно.  
Рафаэль что-то кричал и яростно рвался из пут, но это оказалось совершенно бесполезно. Он знал, что все умирают, но категорически не собирался уходить так бесславно и откровенно по-идиотски.  
Донателло поднял взгляд, и в нем читалось смирение. Взвесив все объективные и субъективные факты, он, как и Леонардо, понимал, что их ждет неминуемая участь.

Сердце начало щемить при взгляде на Леонардо, а голова разрывалась от одного вида Рафаэля. Все казалось Оливии неправильным. Крик сорвался с её губ, но внезапно смолк, потому что откуда-то сбоку появилась фигура. Она приближалась ритмичным мерным шагом. Когда она оказалась рядом, то сомнений не оказалось. Это была Мира Фокс. В голове девушки одновременно зажигались и гасли миллионы вопросов, но она безмолвно хлопала глазами, еле держась на ногах. Через мгновение вокруг облика Миры появились очертания самой Оливии. Они будто дымка окружали Миру.  
— И долго будешь медлить? — спросила та.  
— Не знаю.  
— Делай выбор.  
Оливии понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться, и она схватилась за рычаг. В этот момент Мира сделала рывок, она сжала руку на горле девушки и одним резким движением выдернула нечто из телесной оболочки. Та, в свою очередь, повинуясь законам притяжения, начала падать на черный пол. Галлифрейка отбросила светящуюся гуманоидную субстанцию в сторону. Еще оно движение, но теперь уже похожее на ныряние в воду, и Мира оказалась внутри тела.

Девушка сорвалась в постели, оказавшись в своей палате.  
— Это был всего лишь сон, — прошептала она.

*******

Разговор в каюте экипажа оставил неприятный осадок.

_— Раф, есть кое-что… Я настояла на том, чтобы Лео остался, не только по озвученной причине.  
Рафаэль искоса посмотрел на Ливию с взглядом «Ага, так тебе и поверил».  
— Он нужен для запасного плана.  
— Какого еще запасного? — удивился мутант.  
— Если с вами что-то случится, то я телепортирую его на Землю.  
Несколько мгновений черепаха пребывал в состоянии шока. Он и не подозревал, насколько Оливия может быть хитра и сложна в своем мышлении.  
— А я подумал…  
— Все подумали, но это неважно, — перебила полугаллифрейка. — Лео спасет вас, если что-то пойдет не так.  
— С учетом того, что в прошлый раз корабль полностью отключился… Ты можешь… — лицо темперамента исказила гримаса тревоги.  
— Да, верно. Все вырубится, а я рискую потерять все свои мозги, — кисло улыбнулась девушка.  
— Это нифига не смешно. Под вопросом твоя жизнь, — парировал Рафаэль.  
— Вот именно! Поэтому ты должен выложиться настолько, чтобы не допустить моей гибели, если я имею хоть какое-то значение.  
— Это такой хитрый способ мотивировать меня, да, Лив? — черепаха подозрительно сузил глаза. Он почти попал в точку, но в душе понимал, что ради семьи Оливия все-таки способна даже на сумасбродные поступки.  
— Я просто сказала, что на кону. Решать и делать придется тебе, поскольку Лео выбрал тебя лидером.  
— Он не выбрал меня. Это ты его убедила. Зачем, кстати?  
— Ты этого всегда хотел.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я же копалась в твоих мозгах, — с этими словами девушка постучала указательным пальцем по виску Рафаэля. — И взамен тоже кое-что отдала._

_Почему он еще не осознал все, как это сделала Вастра, было девушке понятно. Эмоциональность и вспыльчивость Рафа порождала неспокойствие ума. Вастра же быстро собирала клочки паззла благодаря медитации. Причем эта медитация стала непроизвольной, на уровне рефлекса. Это и роднило силурианку с Леонардо._

_— Вот, значит, откуда вся эта ересь, — фыркнул Рафаэль.  
— Не дуйся. Твои тайны умрут со мной, — улыбнулась девушка и обняла темперамента. — У тебя все получится. Просто приложи усилия._

Рафаэля не могло не беспокоить то, что вытворила Лив. Да, он мог побежать к Лео и все рассказать, но тогда ему придется признать свое поражение. Незаслуженное и совершенно бесполезное. Рафаэль не раз бросал вызов ради спасения семьи. Оливия была ему дорога как компаньон в авантюрах. Но еще сильнее темперамент противился мысли, что он ценит её все больше как подругу Лео. При всем ярко и неярко выраженном противостоянии старшему брату, Рафаэль не мог представить, как делает ему больно. Специально или случайно.  
Мысли об Олив как возлюбленной брата натолкнули его на другие размышления. Еще никогда им никто не интересовался. А тут вдруг Мира проявила столько внимания. Это неимоверно льстило. За все сообщение несколько раз прозвучало его имя из уст этой барышни. Никого больше она не называла. А последнее «Рафаэль» было произнесено настолько чувственно, что не составило труда понять одну вещь: либо это действительно заинтересованность, либо — отлично отыгранная сцена.  
Если сказать, что темперамент не представил рядом с собой Миру в качестве возлюбленной — это будет означать, что кто-то кому-то врет. Не то сам Рафаэль себе, не то мы все — друг другу.

*******

Оливия продолжила сидеть за столом на своем месте.  
— Я говорила с Рафом. Он готов к заданию.  
— Я заметил, что у вас особые отношения, — как-то сухо сказал Леонардо.  
— Ты ревнуешь? — улыбнулась Ливия.  
— Нет… может, чуть-чуть, — мутант изобразил это слово жестом.  
— И все потому, что ты не можешь до конца с ним поладить? — попыталась угадать девушка, минуя возможную причину. Эта игра ей понравилась.  
— Что-то в этом роде, — уклончиво ответил синебанданный и улыбнулся в ответ.

Кажется, градус напряжения понизился, и Оливия задала еще один вопрос:  
— Лео, ты поговорил с Донни?

_— Кхм… — еле слышно кашлянул аватар Олив, привлекая внимание рядом стоящего Леонардо. Эффект был достигнут, и девушка кивнула в сторону Донателло.  
— Донни, можно тебя на минутку? — тихо спросил лидер и направился к выходу, а гений без возражений последовал за ним._

_Этот разговор был запланирован. Леонардо хотел поговорить с Донателло, но внезапно появились братья и Доктор с его тремя не менее странными друзьями. А потом воссоединение прервало тревожное сообщение Миры. Мутант не любил, когда что-то шло не по плану, но научился быстро приспосабливаться к новым обстоятельствам. Напоминание Оливии было немного раздражающим, но вполне уместным. Она тоже переживала за Донни, поэтому синебанданный не стал зацикливаться на нарушении субординации. Её спасло то, что никто не заметил произошедшего._

_— Что случилось, Лео? — задал вопрос умник, оказавшись в одной из заброшенных кают наедине со своим старшим братом.  
— Скажи, что случилось, Донни? Ты будто прячешься от меня.  
— Нет, это не так, — но когда фиолетовобанданный встретился с твердым взглядом брата, то добавил:   
— Мне просто нужно было время.  
— Для чего?  
— Чтобы успокоиться.  
— Я понимаю, что для тебя все оказалось трудным, — спокойно начал Леонардо. Его голос и манера говорить звучали поучительно, с философским налетом. На немой вопрос собеседника мутант тут же ответил:   
— Мне Олив рассказала…  
— Понимаешь… Врачи никогда не лечат, не оперируют родных и близких. Это опасно для последних. Эмоции и переживания иногда оказываются сильнее.  
— Дон, ты справился. Ты доказал, что сильнее этого, — одобрительно кивнул синебанданный. — Я в тебе никогда не сомневался.  
— Спасибо, Лео, — рассеянно сказал умник.  
— Пойми, что если ты не отпустишь свои переживания и чувство вины, то пострадают остальные. Нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточился на миссии, — Леонардо сжал плечо Донателло, заставляя сосредоточиться на том, что говорил старший брат. — Справишься?  
— Да, — внезапно в глазах фиолетовобанданного зажегся огонек энтузиазма.  
— Уверен?  
— Уверен. Все прошло.  
— Отлично. Тогда у меня еще одна просьба, — Леонардо сделал паузу. — Присмотри за Рафом. Когда он входит в раж, то может наделать ошибок.  
— Я присмотрю за ним, — кивнул Донателло.  
— Спасибо, — братья обнялись._

_— Я рад, что ты дал шанс Рафу. Не знаю, что получится, но ему полезно. А еще я рад, что ты согласился остаться с Ливи, — добавил Донателло, когда уже черепахи шли по коридору на место сбора.  
— Я был бы полезней с вами, — в голосе старшего прозвучали нотки возмущения.  
— Сомневаюсь, — возразил Донателло, но его тон свидетельствовал, что больше по этому поводу он ничего не скажет._

— Я говорил с ним. Все хорошо. Ему действительно пришлось трудно, но он справился, — Леонардо, как всегда, коротко и исчерпывающе описал ситуацию.  
— Я очень рада.

Прошло несколько минут, как Оливия заговорила снова:  
— С Майки все было просто.

_— Не грусти, бро, — приободрила девушка оранжевобанданного.  
— Почему ты опять не можешь пойти с нами? — грустно вздохнул Микеланджело, присаживаясь на койку в заброшенной каюте.  
— Я отдала аватар ТАРДИС. Это стратегически важнее, нежели моё участие.  
— Ты не права, Оливка. ТАРДИС не умеет драться, а ты раскидаешь всех в два счёта.  
— Вас троих и друзей Доктора хватит на всех.  
— Я тебя раскусил, сеструха. Я понял! Вы просто с Лео решили остаться наедине! — внезапно шутник вскочил с энтузиазмом на лице, но тут же переменился в лице и сел обратно.  
— Будет справедливо сказать, что это приятно, но причина не в этом. Мне нужно удостовериться, что он полностью здоров.  
— Ага! Догадываюсь, какие у вас будут диагностики… — еще грустнее прозвучали слова черепахи.  
— Слушай, прекращай уже тут валять дурака и поднимай свой раскисший зад, чтобы надрать ученый зад Виктории и её свите! — вдруг воскликнула Оливия, заставляя подпрыгнуть собеседника. А потом рассмеялась.  
— Не уверен, что это хорошая формулировка, — залился смехом Микеланджело.  
— А почему? Ты же и сам всегда к ней прибегаешь?  
— Такой формулировкой надо уметь пользоваться по ситуации. Например, зад Виктории Экхарт, который не так роскошен, как твой, который теперь у Миры и которым займётся Раф, безусловно, нуждается в хорошей плётке, а у Майки есть только нунчаки. Однако, учитывая обстоятельства, будет проще сказать, что придётся Виктории довольствоваться только нунчаками Майки! — заумничал с важным видом оранжевобанданный.  
— Вот видишь, а говоришь, что неудачная формулировка.  
— Эй, ты чего? — голос черепашки изменился на обиженный. — Неужели не почувствовала разницу между тем, что сказала ты, и тем, что сказал я?  
— А, ну ладно, — отмахнулась Оливка и заразно захихикала. Собеседник её поддержал._

_Когда смех стих, Майки вдруг сказал:  
— Будет непривычно видеть аватар и понимать, что это не ты.  
— Для связи будет гораздо удобнее использовать аватары вместо раций. Да и что же теперь поделать, если даже сейчас я — это не я, — улыбнулась девушка.  
— От тебя и Донни можно получить вывих мозга.  
— Но ведь все в стиле твоих любимых комиксов.  
— Неужели?  
— Ужели-ужели. Злая тётя хочет сделать бяку, и вы отправитесь спасать даму в беде или принцессу тайного государства, — засмеялась Ливия. — Так что спаси меня, о рыцарь Ордена Оранжевого Нунчаку, — смеяться оба начали одновременно, и это действие продлилось ровно до колик в животе.  
— ООН? Уже занято! — просопел Микеланджело, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Тогда лучше скажу: "Великий победитель непобедимого!" или "Магистр ордена пожирателей пиццы".  
— Точно, Оливка, — недвусмысленно поднял палец к потолку шутник. — Я так заговорился с тобой и забыл, что пришло время обеда ... Ну, или завтрака, или ужина, не знаю, как тут идёт время._

— Сначала он очень расстроился, что ты не пошла с ними, — кивнул Леонардо. — Но что ты сделала? Он потом светился от радости.  
— Это была обычная смехотерапия, — загадочно протянула фразу девушка, а потом рассмеялась.

Их с Лео разговор был коротким, но в нем оказалось множество приятных моментов. Девушка наслаждалась каждой фразой, произнесенной им, и следила за самыми мельчайшими движениями. Леонардо вел себя спокойно и свободно, не показывая, насколько интересен или неинтересен ему этот разговор. Эта сдержанность начинала надоедать Олив, и она вдруг сказала:  
— Давай сыграем в игру?  
— Какую? — удивился мутант.  
— Будем узнавать друг друга поближе.  
— Как? — с одной стороны, это заинтересовало Леонардо, но с другой, даже немножко пугало, но он это не показывал.  
— Вопрос-ответ. Я первая.

*******

— Мне жаль, Оливия, но придется тебя подержать еще пару дней здесь. Некоторые результаты тестов мне кажутся странными, — сказала Виктория.  
— Хорошо. Но чем быстрее мы начнем заниматься делом, тем быстрее мы сможем разобраться с исследованиями доктора Фокс, — спокойно ответила Мира.  
— Я рада видеть такое рвение, но отдохни пока, — с этими словами Экхарт направилась к двери.  
«Я тебе устрою рвение», — подумала Мира, но лишь улыбнулась шикарному заду ученой.  
— Еще одно, — женщина обернулась на пороге и продолжила: — Мне нужна Мира. Если мы выясним, куда она пропала, и найдем её, то сможем еще сильнее продвинуться в нашем проекте.  
— Несомненно, — кивнула Мира, подавляя желание удушить Викторию прямо здесь.

Здание содрогнулось так, будто случилось землетрясение.  
— Что это было? — удивилась Виктория, держа руку на дверной ручке.  
— Это моя месть, милая, — вскочила девушка и рывком сбила ученую с ног. — Думала меня вечно держать на препаратах и превратить в свою комнатную зверушку? Не получится.

Еще один удар, хотя не в полную силу, отправил Викторию дальше в коридор. Здание еще раз содрогнулось, и внезапно на мисс Экхарт повалился потолок, коридор наполнился пылью. Мире пришлось отмахиваться от неё руками, но она продолжала двигаться дальше, перешагивая куски потолка. Под слоем бетонной крошки неподвижно лежала Виктория. Её плечо было придавлено балкой. Мира наклонилась над женщиной, пытаясь понять, жива ли она. Она рефлекторно отскочила, когда Виктория Экхарт кашлянула и открыла глаза. Она потянула вторую руку к пиджаку, пытаясь что-то нащупать.  
— Ты! Как ты… — вдруг она заметила Миру рядом.  
— Думаешь, я полезла бы в пасть льва, не приготовив для него ловушку? — спокойно проговорила девушка.  
— Что ты сделала?  
— Ты недооценила меня. Зверушки Сакса надрали тебе зад.  
— Значит, это правда… — прошептала Экхарт, цепляясь за жизнь и сознание.  
— Что — правда?  
— Они существуют, — ученая погладила что-то в кармане.  
— Что ты прячешь? — Мира не дождалась ответа, так как ученая потеряла сознание. Тогда девушка нагло залезла той в карман и вынула оттуда блокнот. Кожаная обложка и вензеля на ней свидетельствовали, что вещица была очень старой. Быстро просмотрев ее, девушка произнесла:   
— О, а это любопытно, — галлифрейка посмотрела на женщину, придавленную балкой, и, фыркнув, бросилась к кладовке на этаже в поисках более подходящей одежды. Чьи-то штаны и рубашка оказались не по размеру. Рубашку девушка застегнула лишь на пару пуговиц, а незастегнутые концы завязала пониже груди. Чтобы штаны не упали, пришлось воспользоваться поясом найденного халата. Закончив с переодеванием, Мира бросилась бежать по коридору. Ей попался небольшой отряд бойцов, который был быстро обезврежен.

*******

— О, привет, красавчик! — воскликнула Мира, глядя на мутанта с другого конца длинного коридора. Так сложилось, что она случайно пробегала как раз там, где проходил путь темперамента.  
— Так ты не в плену? — удивился черепаха и продолжил движение.  
— Я была. Случайность. Ваша диверсия стала залогом моего освобождения. Не обнимешь меня в знак встречи? — вызывающе спросила Мира, разводя руки в стороны.  
— Пожалуй, я воздержусь.  
— А зря, красавчик. Я не кусаюсь. Эх, ладно, — на мгновение девушка изобразила безразличие на лице. — Ты принес то, о чем я просила?  
— Да, — на кивок собеседницы и приподнятые брови темперамент отреагировал соответственно: достал небольшой предмет из кармана.  
— Отлично! — у Миры внезапно загорелись глаза таким безудержным огнем авантюризма, что у Рафаэля возникло мимолетное желание отдать вещицу и посмотреть, что будет дальше.  
— Я принес, но не было уговора, чтобы я тебе отдал, — темперамент спрятал вещь в левый карман.  
— Зачем ты так со мной? — начала жалостливым голосом Мира, а затем продолжила: — Мне стало очень и очень грустно. Неужели ты не знаешь, что разочаровывать девушку может быть очень опасным?  
— Я тебя разочарую ещё больше, когда доставлю на корабль ко всем, — холодно произнёс Раф.

Но его собеседница уже была в курсе всех его эмоций, спрятанных за этой фразой. Мира направилась к нему спешной походкой, которая быстро стала сокращать расстояние. Пройдя полкоридора, она перешла на бег, и Рафаэль понял, что без драки уже не обойдётся. Набрав приличную скорость, девушка подпрыгнула, чтобы в полёте нанести удар правой ногой. Темперамент ловко нырнул под противницу и достал саи.

— Что ты творишь? Можно же отправиться на корабль без этого представления и мирно всё уладить, — продолжал говорить Раф пока ещё спокойным голосом. — Не знаю, правда, почему Лив тебе доверяет, но доверяет. Это означает, что пойти со мной для тебя практически безопасно.  
— Практически — это насколько? — начала ехидничать Мира, достав штык-нож и откинув ножны в сторону. — Собираетесь отобрать это тело и вернуть меня в компьютер? Мне такое «безопасно» не подходит.

Девушка кинулась на Рафаэля со шквалом атакующих горизонтальных и диагональных ударов.  
— Но выбора у тебя нет, — голос Рафаэля наполнился нотками раздражения. — И то, что ты немного ограбила охрану, не сильно-то тебе поможет!  
— Ой, неужели? — стала ехидничать попаданка. — Помнится, что в прошлый раз у меня с оружием тоже было туго, а тебе ещё и двое братьев помогали!  
Вот тут-то Рафаэль и начал закипать, как чайник. Он рванулся вперёд, поочерёдно атакуя то левым, то правым саем набором колющих и тычковых ударов. Противница именно этого и ждала от него, то уклоняясь, то блокируя его удары.  
— Играться вздумала? — выдохнул темперамент. — Или просто нормальный диалог — это удел простых и глупых?  
— Ну, Рафи-и-и! Будь паинькой и доставь даме удовольствие! — провокационно протянула Мира. И вновь достигла задуманного, поскольку после этой фразы темперамент стал из черепахи вырываться наружу очередными сериями ударов, половину которых оппонентка отбила, а половину блокировала. После этого она выждала момент последнего удара и, нырнув под атакующую руку, очень быстро перехватила штык-нож другой рукой, порезав плечо Рафаэля.  
— Вау, да у тебя тоже красная кровь? — наигранно удивилась девушка.  
— А ты что думала, что я полностью зелёный, что ли? — закипел темперамент.

Серии повторились, и попаданка нанесла порез на другое плечо Рафаэля. После этого, когда злость противника стала вновь зашкаливать, она специально потеряла своё оружие в бою, ожидая, что черепаха проявит благородство, спрятав оружие. И действительно, Рафаэль убрал саи обратно в ножны и принял боевую стойку. Теперь уже противница перешла на кувырки и перекаты, чтобы уходить от прямых ударов краснобанданного. Затем она оттолкнулась от одной из стен и ударила мутанта ногой в челюсть. Черепахе это не понравилось, но заставило стать более внимательным. Мира, в свою очередь, перешла в оборону. Она стала иногда даже пропускать удары, чтобы присмотреться к положениям Рафа во время атаки. Закончив с прямыми и боковыми ударами, темперамент тоже стал использовать стену для атак ногами с воздуха. И вот тут противница и уловила несколько ярких слабостей.

— Дорогой, это никуда не годится, — вновь ироничным голосом заговорила Мира, — оставь свои нежности для Оливии, мне больше нравится сильно и жёстко! Покажи мне буйного Рафа!

Когда же в ответ на слова полетели прямые удары, попаданка нырнула под правую руку и боковым по кратчайшей траектории достала голову Рафаэля. Затем она выждала немного времени и встала около стены. Черепашка быстро воспользовался ситуацией, оттолкнувшись от стены правой ногой и атакуя левой. Ловко увернувшись от самой атаки, девушка дождалась приземления черепахи и изо всех сил ударила пяткой в лодыжку. Громадное, почти двухметровое тело упало на панцирь. Резко ударив дважды по местам, где были порезы, Мира уселась на пластрон Рафаэля в области паха. Воспользовавшись заминкой в пару секунд, пока темперамент приходил в себя от боли, попаданка завела левую руку назад. Пальцы ловко пробежались по правому бедру и направились к внутренней его части. На мгновение Рафаэль замер от неожиданности. Воспользовавшись таким отвлечением внимания, правой рукой девушка нащупала искомый ею предмет. Когда же Рафаэль пришёл в себя, то резко схватил левую руку злодейки, которая бесстыдно блуждала по бедру.  
— Ну что ты, дорогой, мы же только начали, — стала злорадствовать девушка и, ударив правой пяткой в левое плечо, заломала руку противника. — На будущее не брезгуй моими советами. Если женщина говорит тебе, что хочет сильнее и жёстче, значит, лучше с ней действовать сильнее и жёстче, иначе ей не понравится, и ты останешься один.  
Закончив свою фразу одновременно с приёмом залома, Мира несколько раз кувыркнулась назад, а затем встала на ноги.  
— Прощай, Рафаэль!  
— Ну уж нет, чертовка! Я не дам тебе так просто уйти, — заревел темперамент, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Будто я тебя спрашиваю. Хотя, знаешь, — Мира по-прежнему жутко злорадствовала ироничным голосом, — догони меня, чтобы я снова тебе наподдала!

* * *

*¹ - Ма́ндала — сакральное схематическое изображение либо конструкция, сложная геометрическая структура, символизирующая миропорядок, то есть, по сути, это не что иное, как модель Вселенной. Используется в буддийских и индуистских религиозных и эзотерических практиках.  
Само слово в переводе с санскрита обозначает «круг», «диск», «центр». Именно круг чаще всего лежит в основе изображения Mandal. Её внешний круг символизирует Вселенную, в него вписан квадрат, а внутри квадрата — ещё один круг — мир божеств. Этот круг обычно разделен на сегменты или изображен в форме цветка, чаще всего — лотоса. Такова основная структура мандалы, но вариантов её изображения может быть множество.  
*² - Зайгоны — раса гуманоидов-метаморфов родом с планеты Зайгор, которая была уничтожена во время Войны Времени.  
Воспоминание Доктора касается 7 и 8 серий 9 сезона [«Преображение зайгонов»](http://fanserials.info/9181-doktor-kto-9-sezon-8-seriya-vtorzhenie-zaygonov.html)

* * *


	19. Получилось как всегда

*******

Леонардо принял условия Оливии. Вопрос мог быть любым, но отвечать нужно было одним словом. Именно так можно было достичь честности ответа. Ведь ложь легче маскировать большим количеством слов, а правда всегда прозрачна и не нуждается в приукрашивании. Эти условия полугаллифрейка узнала от своей матери, мадам Вастры, когда была подключена к ней.

Мутант и девушка переместились из камбуза в зал управления. Теперь Лео сидел на ступенях возвышающегося пьедестала, а Олив стояла спиной к пульту, опираясь на него.  
— …Итак, почему ты притащил меня в ваше логово? — с улыбкой спросила девушка. Этот вопрос прозвучал впервые, хотя Ливия жила с черепахами уже больше полугода. Она ни разу не поднимала эту тему. Почему же? Все потому, что она боялась. Боялась услышать не тот ответ, который хотелось. Но время пришло. Неизвестно, есть ли у них с Лео время, так почему бы не прояснить всё ради успокоения ума?  
— Глупость, — по интонации синебанданного было непонятно, шутит ли он, говорит правду или заигрывает.  
— Глупость? — медленно повторила Оливия вопросительным тоном себе под нос.  
— Хотя моя очередь задавать вопрос, но да, глупость, — продолжил Леонардо прежним тоном. — Почему, на самом деле, ты настояла на том, чтобы я остался?  
Оливия медленно приблизилась к Лео. Так же медленно она наклонилась, нависая над мутантом, и оперлась рукой на край карапакса так, что их лица оказались очень близко. Далее прозвучали тихие слова, сказанные уже в ухо:  
— Глупость, — повторила Оливия тоном, который можно было интерпретировать самыми разными способами.  
Внезапно у Леонардо возникло острое желание… помедитировать.

*******

В ТАРДИС царило спокойствие, несмотря на предстоящую сложную миссию. Оливия в последний момент отдала один из аватаров, вопреки своему заявлению. Никто не мог понять почему, но лишь одно существо догадывалось. Доктор понимал, что связь ТАРДИС и корабля была не так проста, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Эта удивительная живая машина времени могла общаться с Оливией и поведать что-то очень важное. Иной причины тому, что дочь, зарекомендовавшая себя благоразумной, спонтанно изменила мнение, не было. Но точного мотива он не мог установить. На все вопросы ТАРДИС отвечала непониманием.  
Остальные, если их и волновала эта загадка, делали вид, что все так, как должно быть. И это было к лучшему.

— У меня новые данные, — сказала ТАРДИС и, не дожидаясь вопросов, продолжила: — На связи Эйприл О’Нил, — далее она, пользуясь аватаром, подошла к монитору на панели управления и включила его.  
— Ребята, вы меня слышите? — раздался голос подруги черепах, которая склонилась над прибором в руке.  
— Мы слышим тебя, Эйп! — сказал Рафаэль, спускаясь по ступеням к пульту.  
— Я знаю, где держат Олив… Миру, — поправила себя О’Нил. — Высылаю данные.  
— Получено, — подтвердил Донателло, стоя за пультом и подключая свой КПК к нему.  
— Уходи оттуда, — скомандовал Рафаэль. — Кейси? — вопрос был адресован Донателло.  
— Кейси ждет на улице в нашем броневике, — кивнул умник, глядя на сообщение друга.  
— Ты уверен, что это он? Почему нет изображения? Донни, ты говорил, что в грузовике есть видеосвязь.  
— Она есть, но лучше Кейси ничего не трогать. Он нашел возможность печатать сообщение — и то хорошо. Но с подозрениями согласен. Сейчас проверим, — Дон лукаво улыбнулся и начал набирать сообщение на своем КПК. Переписка уже была видна на мониторе рядом с изображением Эйприл, которая тоже оказалась подсоединена к чату.

 _ **Мститель_в_маске:**_ Я жду в фургоне  
_**Дон_сан:**_ Хорошо.  
_**Дон_сан:**_ Кейси, Раф сомневается, что это ты. Докажи.  
_**Мститель_в_маске:**_ Скажи этому безмозглому, что ему не поздоровится  >:  
В этот момент Рафаэль бросился к пульту и напечатал:  
_**Черепаший_ужас:**_ Тупоголовый!  
_**Мститель_в_маске:**_ Урод!  
_**Черепаший_ужас:**_ Слюнтяй!  
_**Мститель_в_маске:**_ Козявка!  
— О, это точно он, — утвердительно кивнул Раф под смешок Эйприл.

— Я так полагаю, что подключение к чату произошло ровно в тот момент, когда Раф притронулся к панели? — шепнул Донателло на ухо ТАРДИС.  
— Да, — с энтузиазмом улыбнулась она.  
— Ты быстро работаешь, — похвалил умник собеседницу, отвечая стеснительной улыбкой. — А никнейм ты выбрала весьма интересный.  
— Это не я, то есть не совсем. Ну, ладно, я. Но исходила из того, что творилось в голове у НЕГО.

*******

Вся операция по вызволению и захвату Миры происходила ночью, чтобы минимизировать количество гражданских, которые могут увидеть не-людей.  
«Средневековый» десант, в соответствии с планом, разработанным Рафаэлем и Доктором, должен был высаживаться на безопасном расстоянии, чтобы создать для Экхарт и её охраны угрозу проникновения. Это означало, что пока Вастра демонстративно нейтрализует охранников и позирует на камеры, чтобы привлечь всё внимание к себе, Дженни и Стракс проникают в само здание незамеченными и устраивают небольшую диверсию со взрывом, который, в свою очередь, отвлечёт внимание главной охраны и самой Виктории Экхарт от ТАРДИС. Она же появится в нужной комнате, и Доктор заберёт Миру в теле Оливии.  
Однако неприятности и непредвиденные обстоятельства обрушились на компанию уже сразу после высадки лондонского трио.

— Я не могу попасть непосредственно в здание, — произнёс аватар ТАРДИС. — У них там не то чтобы силовые линии, но мне просто нельзя появляться внутри института!  
— Что за… — начал было сердиться Рафаэль, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, но потом взял себя в руки. — Ладно, ребята, тогда Майки идёт со мной, и мы начинаем вырубать охрану, начиная с крыши. Донни, ты нужен мне непосредственно внутри твоей техногенной подружки и на связи!  
— Смелое заявление, мой темперамент! — постаралась поддеть Рафа ТАРДИС, но вмешался Донни.  
— Она мне не подружка, — произнёс он. — У нас другого рода отношения, и да, я буду на связи. И вот возьми жучок слежения, который вы с Ливи у меня умыкнули в Чайна-таун. Еще возьми транквилизатор и вещество, которое разработала Ливи на основе аспирина, — сказал гений, передавая два небольших шприца со странными жидкостями.  
— Что оно делает?  
— Оно способно затормозить нервную систему и в больших количествах попросту убить, вызвав массивную лёгочную и мозговую эмболию, — ответил Доктор, перебив Донателло и обходя черепах.  
— Откуда вы знаете? — спросил Микеланджело, когда мужчина поравнялся с ним и случайно задел его.  
— Догадался, — тон галлифейца означал, что он продолжать говорить не будет.  
— Хорошо, Дон, спасибо, — фыркнул краснобанданный, пряча новое снаряжение. — Майки, за мной!

— О-о-ох! — произнёс Доктор после того, как Рафаэль и Микеланджело высадились на крышу института. — Он явно переигрывает в роли лидера!  
— Зато сколько в нём энтузиазма, — произнесла ТАРДИС. — Фиолетовобанданный, не находишь?  
— Фиолетово… кто? — заинтересовался Донни.  
— Фиолетовобанданный! Ты же носишь фиолетовую бандану, верно? — улыбнулась ТАРДИС.  
— Какой ужас, — сдвинул брови Доктор. — Абсолютно нелогичный и антинаучный ужас!  
— …сказал персонаж, поедающий рыбные палочки с заварным кремом! — поддержала шутку машина времени.  
— Едите рыбные палочки с заварным кремом? — удивился Донни.  
— Нет, но раньше пробовал, — отмахнулся галлифреец.

В этот момент раздался тревожный голос Рафа из рации, который попал в развилку коридоров. О ней никто не думал, поскольку изначально не планировалось спускаться с крыши. И всего через несколько минут раздался взрыв, очень громкий.  
Здание, очевидно, покорежилось, и его вершина стала покачиваться.  
— Срочно перемести нас к картофелеголовому! — выругался Доктор. — Рафаэль, Микеланджело, вы пока сами по себе!  
Разумеется, темперамент крикнул в рацию что-то ругательное.

Будка оказалась за один квартал от здания института. Стракс стоял прямо посреди улицы и откровенно рыдал, вытираясь пакетом из супермаркета, который получил от Микеланджело для переноса взрывчатки.  
— Что ты натворил? — грозно спросил Доктор, он так был похож на Рафаэля в этот момент.  
— Во имя Сонтара, я не мог так ошибиться! — продолжал рыдать боевой клон. — Во всём виновата предательская запятая в расчётах, я её уже дезинтегрировал, — в подтверждение слов Стракса прозвучал еще один взрыв. — Но легче мне не стало!  
— Ты чуть не угробил вообще всех! — Доктор перешёл на крик.  
— НО это не проблема! — сонтаранец в свою очередь перешёл на истерику. — Проблема в том, что это проклятое здание должно было рассыпаться в пыль, а оно всё ещё стои-и-и-и-и-и-и-ит!!!  
Доктор глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, а затем взялся за рацию:  
— Рафаэль, у нас большие неприятности, я займусь эвакуацией людей из здания института, — сердито начал он говорить в рацию. — Из-за одного картофелеголового здание в любой момент может рухнуть!  
— Эвакуировать людей? — слегка растерянно переспросил Раф. — В смысле, вообще всех?  
— Да, именно так, — утвердил Доктор. — И вам с Микеланджело советую долго не задерживаться, забирайте Миру и выбирайтесь оттуда!  
— Ясно, — ответил темперамент. — Донни, куда дальше?  
— Дальше по аварийной лестнице около лифта, — раздался голос Донателло в рацию.  
— Погоди, бро, я, кажется, что-то заметил, — внезапно активизировался оранжевобанданный.  
— Что ещё? — недовольно фыркнул Раф, но последовал за братом.

Спустя несколько поворотов коридора перед черепахами возникла комната, внутри которой стояла странная установка. Внешне это было похоже на глобальный сервер, вот только в отличие от первого, установка не просто гудела, а вибрировала и выбрасывала волны одного из низкочастотных диапазонов.  
— Донни, тут что-то и вправду странное… И оно работает! — обратился Раф по рации к умнику.  
— Постарайся выключить, — на автомате произнёс очкарик, а после добавил: — Только не вздумай просто разбивать что-то!  
— А ты мог сказать об этом раньше? — разозлился темперамент, который уже успел что-то отломать от установки.  
— Ладно, бро, я займусь этим, вытаскивай Оливку, которая Мира, — похлопал брата по плечу Микеланджело.  
— Вастра относительно недалеко от вас, — вмешалась в разговор ТАРДИС. — Всего лишь десятью этажами ниже!  
— Хорошо, тогда делаем так. Вастра, поднимайся к Майки, а когда отключите установку, то помогите Доктору с эвакуацией, — стал перераспределять роли темперамент. — А я займусь главным вопросом!

*******

— О, а откуда ты знаешь, как отключать установку? — спросил Микеланджело, заглядывая из-за плеча силурианки.  
— Дедукция, — коротко ответила Вастра, не отрываясь от работы.  
— А в твои доисторические времена были такие штуки? — не унимался шутник.  
— Были штуки намного интересней.  
— Например?  
— Охота на обезьян, — сказала с хищной улыбкой женщина-рептилия, отвлекшись и посмотрев в глаза Майки.  
— Что, серьезно? — продолжал задавать вопросы черепаха, но уже с нотками ужаса в голосе.  
— Серьезно.  
— Не надо было спрашивать.  
— Точно, — улыбнулась Вастра и, выждав пару секунд, добавила: — Я пошутила.  
— Ох, пресвятая пицца! Я же поверил! — с облегчением воскликнул Майки.  
— Мы, конечно, иногда убивали представителей этого низшего вида. Но не из-за примитивного интереса или пропитания. Лишь в целях защиты или расширения нашей территории.  
Было непонятно, говорит ли правду Вастра, но у Микеланджело отпало желание продолжать этот разговор.

*******

Когда же Вастре и Микеланджело всё-таки удалось отключить волновую установку, на связь с Донни вышел Кейси Джонс.  
— Ребята, что там происходит? Эйприл до сих пор не вернулась, она там с вами или где? — встревоженно затараторил мститель в маске. Ему таки удалось самостоятельно разобраться с некоторыми наворотами Донателло.  
— Какая отличная новость, идиот, — заревел темперамент. Было непонятно, то ли идиотом он назвал Кейси, то ли злился на Стракса. — У меня сейчас совершенно нет возможности заниматься поисками Эйприл. Майки, тебе она не попадалась?  
— Нет, бро, — встревоженно ответил Майки. — Но мы эвакуируем всех, поэтому рано или поздно она нам попадётся, — младший из братьев попытался вложить в слова побольше оптимизма.  
— Народ, я, кажется, взял след, разберитесь с этим вопросом, раз уж тупоголовый кретин в фургоне не в состоянии обеспечить безопасность своей девушке! — прямо и без субординации выпалил Рафаэль, а затем отключил свою рацию.

Тут уже не выдержал Кейси. Он ударил кулаком по панели приборов, выскочил из грузовика и бросился ко входу в здание. Его тут же перехватили девушка и какой-то урод. Описание Донни целиком и полностью отвечало действительности. Джонс хотел было уже раскидать мешающих на пути, но девушка заговорила:  
— Меня зовут Дженни. Мы друзья. Донателло сказал, что вы будете в маске, мистер Джонс.  
— Что вы за клоуны такие? — выпалил мститель в маске.  
— Мы друзья ваших друзей. Пока остальные заняты наверху, нам нужно заняться эвакуацией снизу.  
— Меня интересует Эйприл! — с надрывом выпалил Кейси.  
— Я вас понимаю, но остальные в такой же опасности, как и она. Нам стоит поторопиться.  
Кейси понимал, что нерационально бросаться наверх, если внизу полно работы. Он был полицейским, его долгом было служить людям, защищать их, оберегать их безопасность. Перед ним стояла дилемма. Но спасало в этой ситуации лишь то, что наверху были его друзья. Джонс немного остыл и понял, что они приложат все усилия, несмотря на то, что Раф повел себя совершенно неподобающе, разбрасываясь обзывательствами. Но чего не простишь другу?

— Собирайся, Тардис, мы выходим, — смело проговорил Донни.  
— Ты уверен, что стоит этим заниматься именно нам? — завораживающим голосом проговорила спутница Донателло. — Внутри меня значительно безопаснее, и можно координировать действия всей команды.  
— Спасибо за приятное предложение, но команда сейчас занята своими делами, и они даже не заметят, что мы отсутствовали, вот увидишь! — подбодрил её Донни. ТАРДИС в аватаре томно вздохнула, но направилась вслед за черепахой, который уже вышел на крышу.  
— Кейси, на каком этаже оборвалась связь с Эйприл? — обратился Донни в рацию.  
— Дон, ты вышел на прогулку? — встрял Майки. — Вот уж не думал…  
— Майки, не засоряй эфир, у нас важное дело, и мы с ТАРДИС должны вовремя вернуться, так что оставь свои шуточки и занимайся своим делом! — голос Донателло был максимально серьёзным.  
— Правильно, медик, заткнись! — раздался из рации голос Стракса.  
— Прекрати, Стракс, немедленно, — Дженни пыталась вернуть свою рацию, которую сонтаранец, очевидно, умыкнул, пока она разговаривала с Кейси.  
— А вот и не отдам…  
— Стра-а-а-а-акс! — уже кричала Дженни, далее последовали звуки шлепков и ударов, потом рация отключилась.  
— Донни, я не знаю, как посмотреть этаж, — воскликнул наконец Кейси.  
— Ладно, сиди тогда в фургоне или где ты там… — скомандовал умник и начал рассуждать вслух. — Раф рванул вниз, и Эйприл он не видел, Майки и Вастра отключили установку на верхних этажах, а затем занялись эвакуацией, не знаю, правда, в какой момент люди начали им верить после представления на камеры, но не суть. Доктор поднялся до десятого этажа, и Эйприл ни он, ни Дженни со Страксом на улице не встречали. Это означает, что нам придётся исследовать всего-то шесть этажей!  
— Отличная логика, гений! — поддержала своего спутника ТАРДИС.  
— Спасибо.

*******

Забрав чип, девушка послала темпераменту воздушный поцелуй и побежала в свободный конец коридора. Рафаэль рванул за ней следом. Пробежав несколько ответвлений коридоров, попаданка выбежала на лестничную клетку. Черепашка не отставал, тогда она стала перепрыгивать через перила, чтобы не бежать по лестнице, а спускаться быстрее. Однако это не сильно помогло, так как темперамент все эти приёмы знал на «отлично». Оказавшись внизу, попаданка направилась на парковку, Рафаэль последовал за ней. На открытой местности убежать от двухметровой черепахи Мира бы не смогла, и потому она нашла уголок, где было припарковано не меньше десятка машин, расставленных параллельно, согласно отметкам. Это было идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться.  
— Да брось уже играть со мной в кошки-мышки! — рявкнул Рафаэль, когда подбежал к машинам. — Я же всё равно найду тебя и поймаю.

Поняв, что темперамент её не видит, Мира стала перемещаться, как кошечка, практически бесшумно. Когда же она, наконец, обошла все автомобили и увидела на небольшом удалении припаркованные мотоциклы, то со всех ног рванула к ним.  
— Давай устроим тут форсаж, Вин Дизель! — закричала она, когда почти добежала до одного из мотоциклов. Впрочем, сюрприза с отсутствием ключей она явно не ожидала и потому моментально отправилась к следующему, вынимая несколько заколок для волос из кармана, которые отобрала у встреченной ранее лаборантки.  
— При чём тут Вин Дизель? — не до конца въехал Раф, настигая Миру у очередного мотоцикла. Однако та уже разогнула свои железные заколки и, проткнув нужные провода, замкнула сеть в обход замка зажигания.  
— Я говорю, устроим форсаж давай, Вин Дизель! — расхохоталась Мира, перекрикивая шум мотоцикла. Она на больших оборотах просвистела прямо рядом с Рафаэлем, понимая, что тот может её просто скинуть с мотоцикла. На её удачу, этого не произошло. — Давай быстрее выбирай транспорт, а то ты меня точно упустишь! — девушка старалась кричать как можно громче.

— Я поставил жучок на Миру во время нашей перепалки, — проговорил Рафаэль в рацию, когда Мира проехалась как можно ближе к нему.  
— Да ладно? Она что, всё-таки уложила тебя на панцирь? — засмеялся Микеланджело.  
— Заткнись, Майки!  
— Маячок стоит, — прозвучал голос Донателло. — Я её вижу, но советую тебе всё-таки взять один из мотоциклов, она быстро набирает скорость.  
Рафаэль и сам понимал, что упустить её он просто не мог, поэтому он тоже рванул к мотоциклам. Вот только заколок у него не было, а Донни был далековато, чтобы темперамент мог взяться за провода системы зажигания. Зато на парковку именно в этот момент прибыл ещё один мотоциклист в кожаной куртке с черепами и железом. Подбежав к нему и воспользовавшись его недоумением по поводу того, что прямо среди парковки появилась огромная черепаха, Раф произнёс: «Мне нужен ваш мотоцикл, сэр!» И не дожидаясь ответа, темперамент просто оттолкнул человека в сторону, усевшись на сидение. Уже во время поездки Рафаэль обнаружил на мотоцикле автоплеер и включил. Улицу наполнил неистовый рок Металлики.

— Да это байк, — вслух удивился черепаха. — Надеюсь, что движок ты поставил сильный.  
Рафаэль повысил количество оборотов и въехал на небольшой мостик. Сверху он обнаружил Миру, которая уже успела спуститься вниз и направилась в сторону шоссе. Взяв рискованное направление и дав еще больше оборотов, Рафаэль просто вышиб ограждение мостика и прямо на байке отправился на ближайшую крышу какого-то двухэтажного корпуса, проехав по которой, оказался на небольшой пристройке того же корпуса. Затем, не снижая скорости, он спрыгнул на землю. Если уж быть до конца точным, то темперамент просто предположил, что Мира направится на шоссе, да и подобных трюков до этого он не совершал, хоть и много раз видел такое в фильмах. Тем не менее, недюжинной редкости везение было на стороне Рафа, и когда он приземлился, искомая девушка проехала в двадцати метрах от него.

От скорости воздух свистел в ушах. Несмотря на происходящее, Рафаэль улыбался. Он любил мотоциклы именно из-за высокой скорости и маневренности. Реагировать приходилось стремительно, поддаваясь порыву и интуиции. Но, кроме них, важным было мастерство — умение использовать тело для входа на повороты или других трюков. Количество адреналина в крови зашкаливало и опьяняло. Мир вокруг переставал существовать в привычном понимании, превращаясь в тонкие призрачные полоски света. А бонусом ко всему было то, что окружающие не сразу понимали, что мимо них пронесся черепаха-мутант.  
Несмотря на размытость окружения, темперамент чётко видел цель и гнался за ней следом.

«Какой же он… дерзкий и упёртый!» — подумала про себя Мира, обгоняя потоки автомобилей, которые будто специально ехали один медленнее другого. Рафаэль к этому моменту значительно сократил своё отставание. Девушка свернула в первую попавшуюся улочку, которая ещё и оказалась с односторонним встречным движением. Рафаэль поехал за ней. Теперь его мотоцикл перекрикивал не только Джеймс Хэтфилд, но и клаксоны встречных автомобилей. Оба мотоциклиста хорошо уходили от столкновений, пока, наконец, Мира не повернула в Чайна-Таун. Здесь уже не было машин, зато были пешеходы, которые оказались повсюду. Из-за этого обоим гонщикам пришлось значительно снизить скорость.  
— Металлика? Да ты шутишь! — удивилась Мира, апеллируя воспоминаниями Оливии. — Крутой Раф слушает крутую музыку!  
— Ну, не мотор же мне слушать! Может, всё-таки остановишься, и мы по-хорошему отправимся на корабль и поговорим? — предложил краснобанданный.  
— Нет, не хочу! — продолжала кричать Мира.  
Рафаэль уже почти настиг её, но тут к их беседе присоединились несколько людей в чёрном. Они что-то говорила на китайском, и Раф ничего не понимал. Зато он отлично понимал, что в него и в Миру тычут пальцем. Интуитивно оба догадались, что это были соратники той банды, которую относительно недавно навещали Рафаэль и Оливия. Выйдя на свободное шоссе, оба гонщика заметили, что вслед за ними выехал целый кортеж из пяти мотоциклов. Мира снова стала петлять по дороге, объезжая автомобили и набирая скорость. Рафаэль проделал то же самое, люди в чёрном не отставали. Погоня продолжалась несколько километров, когда самый активный преследователь поравнялся с Рафаэлем. Как только это произошло, преследователь достал пистолет с глушителем, который темпераменту явно не понравился, поэтому он резко затаранил противника. В результате тот запетлял и врезался в ограждение. Спустя ещё несколько километров Мира и Рафаэль пересекли Бруклинский мост, а мотоциклисты в чёрном остановились около моста.  
— Возвращаемся, — скомандовал один из них. — Те кварталы не наша территория.

Не доезжая до конца моста, Мира направилась на съезд справа, ведущий под мост. Далее путь лежал на Бридж-стрит, но она поехала на север, а не на юг, как изначально предполагал Донни. Но он с легкостью определил район, куда она направилась.  
— Это район бывшей нью-йоркской военно-морской верфи. Сейчас это лишь частично военный объект, а частично он принадлежит муниципалитету, — орала рация голосом Донателло, пытаясь перекричать вокалиста «Metallica». — Не знаю, что ей там нужно, но следуй за ней.  
Раф по-прежнему не отставал, а Джеймс Хэтфилд по-прежнему что-то кричал из его байка.

До доков авантюристка не добралась по причине отсутствия топлива.  
«Вот чёрт!» — выругалась она про себя и стала искать укромное местечко. Обнаружив мотоцикл Миры, Рафаэль тоже спешился и огляделся. Заметив неплохой зад на пожарной лестнице, темперамент рванул туда же. Вот только на самую крышу он взбираться не стал. Вместо этого Рафаэль оглядел дом и обнаружил, что это три здания, связанные между собой коридорами. Забравшись в одно из окон около пожарной лестницы, мутант направился к последнему зданию и остановился в лифтовой.  
Лестница вела сюда же. Ещё немного времени, и стали слышны знакомые звуки перепрыгивающей через перила фигуры. Когда же, наконец, Мира выбежала к лифтам, Рафаэль схватил её и повалил на землю, оказавшись сверху.  
— Теперь ты уже точно попалась! — прогремел голос темперамента.

Мира отдавала себе отчет, что сейчас её позиция была в пользу Рафа. Кроме того, что преимущество имеет тот, кто сверху, важным фактом являлась ощутимая разница в размерах и весе. Приземляясь, черепаха не причинил вреда девушке, но он успел обездвижить руки. Мире с легкостью удалось прочитать, что творилось в голове темперамента. Он действительно не стремился навредить, но вполне мог вывести Миру из строя удушающим захватом. С этим нужно было что-то делать. Брыкаться было глупо, поэтому девушка воспользовалась пикантным повышением градуса.  
— Помогите! Помогите! — закричала Мира. — Меня насилует большая черепаха!  
— Что? Да я даже не собира… — попытался выговорить Раф, но девушка уже воспользовалась секундным замешательством. Наложив свою левую ногу на голень противника, Мира прижала её к земле своим бедром. После этого она встала на мост, толкая при этом тазом и правой рукой Рафаэля в направлении его прижатой правой ноги и зафиксированной с того же бока руки. Таким образом девушке удалось мгновенно лишить противника точек опоры, вывести из равновесия и сбросить его в сторону.  
Потом Мира ударила Рафаэля по шее с двух сторон ребрами ладоней.  
— А… — проворковала она, наклоняясь для поцелуя, — …зря, — сказала девушка, оказавшись в миллиметрах от лица краснобанданного. Если бы не оглушение, то Рафаэль смог отреагировать адекватно. Его глаза растерянны… А вот во взгляде Миры плясали черти. Там читались и страсть, и злость, и нежность, озорство и некая пошлость. Казалось, что девушка наслаждается равно как и ролью доминантки, так и жертвы. Для обоих время застыло, хотя все длилось меньше секунды.  
После этого Мира внезапно подалась назад, так и не выполнив задуманное, резко вскочила и побежала. Нет, она не побоялась. Ей нравилась незаконченность произошедшего.

Рафаэль снова ощутил, как по телу будто побежала не кровь, а лава. Такая близость с Мирой пробуждала пикантные фантазии. Черепаха пытался всеми силами выбросить из головы накатившие образы. Само по себе произошедшее было непривычно и пугало. Конечно, прилив адреналина в драке или ссоре был Рафу очень знаком. Сейчас страсть ощущалась намного ярче. Это привело к замешательству. Именно в этот момент Мира закричала. Хорошо, что смущение на зеленой коже не видно, потому что Рафаэль на мгновение действительно растерялся. И вот тут, в наказание за минутную слабость, он получил по шее. Неподготовленный уже потерял бы сознание. Боль накатила волной, пытаясь утопить сознание в пучине беспамятства. Боль заглушала окружающий мир, смешивалась со страстью, но Рафаэлю удавалось удержаться на поверхности благодаря тренировкам. Во всем этом безумии мелькнули оливковые глаза, горящие пламенем страсти.

А после этого Рафаэль снова превратился в догоняющего. Но в последний момент темперамент поднялся на ноги и направился к своему байку. Он откатил его в тень ближайшего здания и только хотел связаться с Донни, как рация сама ожила:  
— Раф, — раздался голос Донни, — тут Ливи на связи через ТАРДИС.  
— Окей, жду, — недовольно фыркнул Раф.  
— Мира находится недалеко от тебя, — прозвучал голос аватара. — Я, кажется, поняла, в чем дело. Скорее всего, она хочет нас запутать и оторваться.  
— Тогда я подожду её здесь, — утвердительно сказал Рафаэль. — Топлива осталось достаточно для еще одной небольшой гонки. И она быстро закончится, если эта оторва будет пешком, — на лице появилась ехидная улыбка с налетом удовлетворения.  
Именно так всегда выражалось предвкушение мутанта перед развешиванием тумаков бандюганам.

*******

Заниматься эвакуацией Микеланджело не хотел. Он не желал снова встречаться с ненавидящими взглядами людей, которые воспринимали его и братьев монстрами.  
— Может, мне лучше не показываться людям? — спросил оранжевобанданный, говоря в рацию.  
— А чего ты боишься? — спросил Доктор.  
— Что люди ослепнут от моей мегакрутости, — Микеланджело демонстративно пригладил несуществующие волосы на голове.  
Вастра лишь фыркнула, но тут же поддержала напарника:  
— Да, думаю, что вуаль меня скроет, но Микеланджело никак не замаскироваться.  
— Загляни в свой карман, — проговорил Доктор.  
— Так, в левом заднем ничего нет, в левом переднем тоже… О! А что это за фиговинка?  
— Это искривитель восприятия.  
— Что?!  
— Другие будут видеть тебя не таким, какой ты есть.  
— А каким?  
— Таким… Внешность будет строиться на основе объективных и общепринятых законов типологии. Например, физиогномики.  
— Чего?  
— Псевдонаука про взаимосвязь черт лица и характера, — вставил слово Дон.  
— Спасибо, Донателло.  
— Так, значит, я буду красавцем? — задорно спросил Микеланджело.  
— Возможно, — проговорил Доктор. — А возможно, будешь каким-нибудь школьником или пожилым человеком с бровями, как у меня.  
— Вастра, как я выгляжу? — воскликнул черепаха, нажав кнопку и покрутившись вокруг своей оси. Последнее замечание галлифрейца прозвучало уже после того, как Майки активировал прибор.  
— Овальное лицо, голубые глаза, среднего размера рот с пухлыми губами, изогнутые правильные брови, прямой нос, светлые волосы.*¹ Одет в штаны и без… рубашки.  
— Я красивый?! — воодушевленно спрашивал Майки, буквально подпрыгивая на месте.  
— Может быть. Я не знаю вкусов здешних людей, — пожала плечами мадам Вастра.

*******

Дон четко следовал указанию своего старшего брата Лео. Видя, как Раф рассердился из-за Эйприл и досталось Кейси за это, умник решил сгладить угол и помочь второму старшему брату вопреки отданному приказу. Донателло, как и остальные, четко знал, что на заданиях и в бою соблюдение субординации — очень важный аспект. Хотя сначала командная работа у черепах не получалась совсем, но они быстро научились этому искусству. В том числе благодаря Леонардо, который решил посмотреть на братьев с другой стороны и попытался найти подход.  
К Донни он всегда обращался коротко и содержательно. Такой лаконичный разговор всегда был красноречивее. От Майки Лео перестал требовать серьезного отношения к делу и начал относиться более спокойно к выкрутасам шутника. В крайних случаях ярко подчеркнутый игнор со стороны лидера всегда имел эффект. С Рафом было больше всего проблем. Его вспыльчивость часто становилась проблемой. Он был хорош в бою, самый сильный и быстрый, сущий дьявол во плоти для противников, но когда ярость охватывала темперамента, то ум переставал работать и чувство самосохранения тоже. Но и тут Леонардо проявил находчивость. Он помогал брату выпускать пар. Да, они часто дрались, но лидер перестал видеть в этом что-то плохое.  
Уравновешенному и проницательному Донателло иногда было непонятно, как можно быть таким, как Рафаэль. Вспыльчивым по пустякам и настолько агрессивным. Но ему всегда нравилась решительность старшего брата. Он не боялся взять ответственность. Даже когда они с Ливи решили разобраться с китайской бандой и Рафаэль убил их главаря по случайности, он стойко выдержал лекцию Лео. Кроме этого, он даже попытался взять вину Оливии на себя, но она призналась, что сама согласилась…

А сейчас Донателло понимал, что большое количество членов отряда сказывается не самым лучшим образом на распределении ролей. Раф всегда был одиночкой, и ему трудно работать в команде. Сейчас он разозлился и отключился. Не потому что он решил оставить отряд самим разбиваться с проблемами, а потому что он не знал что делать и боялся признаться. Скорее всего, в первую очередь себе.

Дон принял решение найти Эйприл вместе с ТАРДИС. Это было рискованно. Сама машина времени переходила в спящий режим, когда оттуда выходил последний пассажир и закрывал дверь. Донателло вместе с Доктором нашли временное решение проблемы, переделав некоторые схемы в ТАРДИС. Если говорить проще, то теперь она даже в спящем режиме передавала сигнал на чип аватара и функционировала как личность. В глубине души умник был рад, что в последний момент Ливия передумала и отдала один из аватаров.

— Этаж чист. Кроме… Здесь запертая дверь, — сказала девушка, указывая на панель рядом.  
— Да. Надо открыть, — с этими словами умник потянулся за своим КПК.  
— Я сама, — с энтузиазмом на лице остановила Дона ТАРДИС, коснувшись его руки.  
— Хорошо, — что-то странное произошло во время прикосновения, и он опустил глаза.  
ТАРДИС прищурилась и набрала какую-то комбинацию, которая тут же подошла.  
— Как ты это сделала? — удивленно воскликнул гений.  
— Этот фокус могут все, кто существуют во всех точках времени. Я просто увидела нужное.  
— Но как?!  
— Точно не знаю.  
— Такое возможно? — подозрительно покосился на девушку Донателло.  
— Фиолетовобанданный, а ты задумываешься о том, как дышишь?  
— Нет. Это рефлекс.  
— Правильно. Вот и у меня иногда… рефлекс.  
— Тардис, ты полна сюрпризов.  
— Может, и полна, но не надо огорчаться, — тихо сказала ТАРДИС.  
— Я не огорчаюсь.  
— Да. Ну, значит, ты еще огорчишься, — более веселым тоном произнесла та.  
Донателло с непониманием смотрел на такое быстрое изменение настроения. Больше всего его волновал вопрос о том, что его огорчит…

Помещение оказалось лабораторией с большим количеством столов и оборудования. В левом дальнем углу обвалился потолок, большой кусок бетона заблокировал дверь в другое помещение. Когда Дон подошел и заглянул в небольшое окошко, то заметил, что там кто-то лежал на полу. Знакомая фигура, рыжие волосы…  
— Эйприл! — воскликнул черепаха. — Там какая-то утечка. Кислорода из тех баллонов, — он указал куда-то вглубь комнаты, где красовалось несколько предметов с красноречивой надписью. — Она без сознания.  
— Надо вытащить её быстрее.  
— Опять твои знания времени? — Донни на мгновение покосился на ТАРДИС, а та лишь кивнула. Он же быстро вернулся к оценке завала: — Вот эту балку двигать нельзя. Надо…  
— Опасно… — начала девушка.  
— Знаю, но я выдержу, — перебил умник собеседницу. — Тардис, ты должна будешь действовать быстро. Видишь, там, в помещении, кислород. Когда откроешь комнату, то может произойти воспламенение или взрыв. Нужно, чтобы ты быстро вытащила Эйприл в коридор. Не останавливайся.  
— А ты?  
— Я — следом, — кивнул Донателло.

Завал представлял собой небольшую головоломку. Мешающая открыть дверь деталь оказалась самой важной в конструкции. Если ее просто убрать, то верхние начнут падать и перекроют доступ к двери совсем. Умник решился аккуратно убрать этот обломок бетона и занять его место, удерживая на своем панцире груз бывшего верхнего этажа. Это было рискованно, но ради Эйприл черепахи были готовы на все. Именно она их спасала из огня, показав пример чистой любви и сострадания.  
— Давай, — скомандовал гений, с невероятным усилием держа на себе завал.  
ТАРДИС бросилась к двери, открыла её и, перекинув тело Эйприл через плечо, покинула злополучную комнату.  
— Дон! — при этом закричала она.  
Он и без того понимал, что утечка газа в лаборатории — это не шутки. Когда ТАРДИС оказалась в центре лаборатории, Дон резко рванул к ней. Прозвучал грохот падающих кусков и последующий грохот взрыва. Возможно, волна застала бы кого-то другого врасплох, но не Донни. Он на бегу схватил ТАРДИС и Эйприл, сгруппировался с одновременным разворотом и принял удар о стену в коридоре на карапакс.  
— Хорошо, что проем тут большой, — улыбнувшись, выговорила девушка, пытаясь встать на ноги. — А ты просто безумный, фиолетовобанданный.

Путь на крышу оказался быстрым. Даже через рацию было понятно, что Кейси больше всех рад, что Эйприл жива. Скромное и тихое «Спасибо» Рафа было для Дона величайшей наградой.  
Уже подходя к будке, девушка внезапно согнулась пополам.  
— Что случилось? — гений перехватил свободной рукой ТАРДИС и помог ей идти.  
— То, что должно… — уклончиво сказала та.  
— Что именно? Неужели…  
— Да, тело не выдерживает даже частицы моей сущности. Я слишком ранняя модель и не могу так…

Лицо Донателло помрачнело. Внутри машины времени он усадил Эйприл в кресло и принялся осматривать ТАРДИС.  
— Внешне никаких повреждений.  
— Да, но органы будут отказывать. В прошлый раз это было быстро. Меня тогда всю засунули в тело. Сейчас медленно, потому что… — отрешенно рассказывала девушка. Будто ничего необычного не произошло. Подумаешь, душу переместили в другой сосуд…  
— Ты загружена лишь частично, — закончил Дон.  
— Верно, — взгляд сфокусировался на умнике. — Видишь, я же говорила… Не огорчайся. Это нормально.  
— Но ты…  
— Нет, я не перестану существовать, если откажет это тело.

*******

Мира снова смогла уложить Рафа на панцирь. То ли ей действительно так благоволила удача, то ли черепаха ей подыгрывал, будучи очарованным? Сложный вопрос. Но девушка предпочла следовать своему плану. Она заметила, что Рафаэль не гонится за ней, и это сильно насторожило её. Она хотела побыстрее добраться до нужного места. Еще пара закоулков, и перед Мирой выросло небольшое здание без окон, но с большим количеством дверей.  
Девушка подошла к искомой и набрала на панели код. Потом она приложила руку, а после подтвердила личность сканом сетчатки глаза. Биометрическая защита была пройдена, и дверь поднялась вверх. Девушка вошла внутрь, закрыла дверь и включила свет. Помещение было средних размеров, но выглядело пустоватым. В центре находилось нечто, накрытое брезентом. Вдоль левой стены были столы и шкафчики, заполненные какими-то деталями и станками, что создавало впечатление автомастерской. Прямо на стене на специальных креплениях демонстративно висело оружие разных мастей, сверкая новизной и кокетливо призывая им воспользоваться. Справа оказался обычный шкаф. К нему и продефилировала девушка.  
По пути Мира вынула из кармана блокнот, принадлежавший ранее Виктории Экхарт, и положила его на брезент. Потом она медленно начала сбрасывать одежду. Избавившись от штанов и рубашки, девушка осталась совершенно обнаженной. Оно и неудивительно. Нижнее белье в палате ей не дали. Возможно, это была мера предосторожности, но с учетом того, что происходило, Мире было абсолютно плевать на эти мелкие детали.  
Открыв дверцу, девушка заглянула в шкаф. Там висели несколько нарядов и других предметов гардероба: белье, разная обувь, кожаный костюм, похожий на защитный для мотоциклистов, пара обычных повседневных одеяний, а последний заинтересовал девушку сильнее всего. Это оказался черный кожаный комбинезон с длинной молнией спереди. К нему в комплект шли высокие, тоже черные, кожаные сапоги с большим количеством пряжек и средним удобным каблуком.

Одеваясь, девушка заметила странную знакомую вещь на полу. Вещица случайно вывалилась из штанов. Мира улыбнулась:  
«Проказник!» — подумала она. «Что же, времени мало…». Девушка выбросила жучок Донателло на улицу.  
Она подошла к арсеналу и выбрала M-16 с глушителем, перекинув ремешок через плечо. Кроме этого девушка закрепила несколько гранат и кнут на специальном поясе, туда же в специальный карман отправился блокнот Экхарт. Чип, украденный у Рафаэля, Мира спрятала в бюстгальтере.

*******

— Точка не двигается. Либо Мира остановилась, либо она обнаружила жучок, — проговорила ТАРДИС.  
— Судя по данным… — вмешался Донателло. — Она не могла остановиться посреди улицы. Так что наш план раскрыт. Раф, я думаю, что она все-таки направляется на Бридж-стрит. Стоит отправиться туда и ждать там.  
— Согласен. Хорошо, умник, веди!.. — начал было темперамент. — Стой, я что-то слышу!

Для того, кто обожает мотоциклы и быструю езду, легко узнать звук отличного мотора. С одной стороны, Рафаэль понимал, что пора прятаться, но сильным зудом под панцирем отозвалось желание одним глазком глянуть на железного коня, который издавал такие чарующие звуки. Лишь мгновения темпераменту хватило, чтобы увидеть знакомую фигуру, которая быстро удалялась.  
— Скажи, что это уехала не она? — выпалил Раф, заводя байк.  
— Точка не двигается слишком долго. Вероятно, это Мира, — спокойно проговорила ТАРДИС.  
— Черт! — крикнул Раф и добавил пару неприличных ругательств. — Я за ней.  
— Не упусти.  
— Сложно упустить такой прекрасный движок на ночной улице, — съязвил темперамент.  
— Я поведу тебя к Бридж-стрит более короткой дорогой.

Этот раунд снова был за Мирой. Ей удавалось снова и снова обыгрывать Рафа. Он понимал, что всего этого она не планировала, но насколько ловко девушка подстраивалась под ситуации, как красиво ускользала в последний момент. Это и бесило, и привлекало.

*******

Леонардо сидел неподвижно в позе для медитации. Его мысли напоминали штормовой океан. С одной стороны разыгравшаяся страсть грозила выплеснуться огромной волной. С другой её сдерживала не менее мощная сила — воля. Внутренняя борьба вызывала в некоторой степени боль, почти физическую. Но в чем-то сладкую. Отпустить на волю безудержное желание и насладиться моментом было для Леонардо неправильным. Его природа, как и любого мужчины, давала о себе знать, но он всегда стремился к равновесию. Вот почему его любимым занятием была медитация. Она помогала утихомирить порывы, будь то желание начистить рожу Рафу, или накричать на Майки, или поучать Донни, или владеть Олив… Леонардо не был обделен эмоциями и желаниями, как иногда считали остальные. Нет, он просто умел закрыть их в себе и не выпускать. Он боролся с самими темными из них, запирая на тысячи замков в глубине своего подсознания. Он не был идеальным, но стремился постичь гармонию. И эту гармонию всегда рушила Олив. Своим появлением она разбила стеклянную иллюзию безупречности. Достаточно было её самого обычного движения руки, смахивающей волосы с лица, обычной улыбки на шутки. Даже хватало того, что она утром заваривает чай и готовит что-то вкусное. Именно такой он её помнил. Милой, доброй хозяйкой. Запах еды странным образом переплелся с образом Оливии в сознании Леонардо. Обе ассоциации вызывали аппетит, заставляли встрепенуться, насторожиться, приготовиться и предвкушать. Оливия привнесла в жизнь Леонардо не только вкусную еду и страсть, она умудрилась доставлять кучу неловкостей. Лео видел, как она смаковала моменты, когда ставила окружающих в тупик своим, порой неоднозначным, поведением.  
Черепаха отлично помнил, как совсем недавно девушка заставила его погнаться за ней в канализации. Это воспоминание обжигало страстью, ведь тогда в порыве чувств он впервые в жизни целовался. Кто бы мог подумать, что найдется существо на земле, способное принять его таким, каким он был — черепахой, мутантом, ниндзя.  
Леонардо никогда не пробовал наркотиков, но поцелуй казался ему именно таким. Кружащим голову и пьянящим, заставляющим быть другим. От мысли о том, что идет после поцелуя, наступал страх, который сковывал не хуже самых крепких цепей в мире. Леонардо братья называли бесстрашным. Но так ли это? Он боялся. Боялся потерять контроль.

_— Леонардо, сын мой, я понимаю тебя, — обратился учитель Сплинтер к черепахе, когда девушка исчезла из поля зрения.  
— Вы уверены, сэнсэй? — старший из сыновей стыдливо опустил глаза.  
— Не всегда стоит наступать на грабли, чтобы узнать, что они больно бьют по лбу, — в тоне крысы прослушивалось ворчание. — Я знаю, что тебя беспокоит.  
— Я… тоже знаю… — тихо сказал черепаха. Сплинтер ждал. Сделав паузу, Лео решился добавить: — Я не знаю что делать, — признался он, опустив плечи.  
— Леонардо, страсть не является чем-то плохим, — учитель в ободряющем жесте положил руку на предплечье своего сына. — Она побуждает к действию. Но если ты вовремя её не обуздаешь, то она начнет управлять тобой.  
— Я понимаю, сэнсэй.  
— Оливия изменила наши жизни. Она изменила твою. Я знаю, что между вами происходит, — мягкий голос учителя располагал к себе. — Но быстро вспыхнувшие чувства имеют свойство быстро сгорать, — теперь тон говорящего стал тверже, заставляя концентрироваться на сказанном. — Поумерь свой пыл, сын мой.  
— Да, учитель, — поклонился Леонардо. — Нам нельз… — несмело попытался спросить он, но предложение предательски застряло в горле.  
— Отношения должны строиться на доверии и преданности, а не на страсти. Если ты, Леонардо, и Оливия способны удержать влечение, то для вас не будет сложно пройти испытание временем._

Если бы учитель Сплинтер знал, что свалится на их головы… Но он был прав. Если они с Олив смогут пережить возникшую трудность, то это лишь укрепит связь между ними.

Он догадывался сразу, что девушка была к нему неравнодушна. Сначала он пытался это не замечать. Странно, но она, будто поняв это, тоже держалась на расстоянии. Именно тогда Леонардо ощутил потребность в ком-то, кому сможет довериться.

Оливия оказалась преданным союзником, умеющим хранить тайны. Как ни старался, Лео не мог выудить из неё тайны братьев. Это было либо прямое «Я тебе ничего не скажу», либо уклончивое «А кто сказал, что я что-то знаю по этому поводу», либо все заканчивалось созерцанием прелестного тыла собеседницы. Даже спарринги были не такими, как с братьями. Любой контакт вызывал волну мурашек по коже, а близость во время захватывающих приемов заставляла кровь бежать быстрее по венам…

Возбуждение сменилось грустью. От осознания, в какую передрягу они с Олив попали. Невыносимо было смотреть, как эта необычная своевольная личность томится внутри железной машины. Леонардо все время ощущал, как девушка страдает, но не дает это понять другим. Даже сейчас она отвлекла его женскими чарами. Леонардо восхищался тем, как стойко Олив держится в сложившейся ситуации. «Определенно стоило уйти на миссию», — думал черепаха. Он вдруг подумал, что если бы оказался в сотнях и тысячах километров от Оливии, то он бы отвлекся и, хотя бы временно, не ощущал душевной боли.

Медитация помогала привести ум в порядок. Леонардо был согласен со многими ведическими постулатами, которые озвучивала Олив. Наш ум всегда беспокоен. Это не дает мыслить правильно и принимать верные решения. Для этого и существуют медитации и мантры. Леонардо предпочитал медитации физическим или умственным нагрузкам, или безделью, в отличие от его братьев. Лео всегда любил состояние покоя. Провалившись вглубь себя, можно было познать неизведанное, найти решения и просто забыть неприятности.

Теперь Леонардо отчетливо понял, какая у него цель и что он должен делать.

*******

— Что нового? — спросил Леонардо, заходя в зал управления.  
Короткий рассказ Оливии ввел его в курс дела. Положение дел огорчило лидера. На мгновение он еле заметно нахмурился. Олив этого мгновения хватило, чтобы понять состояние Лео.  
— Ты недоволен?  
— Я бы не сказал.  
— А я бы сказала, — с легким нажимом сказала девушка. — Я догадываюсь, что не так. Не скажешь сам?  
Леонардо вздохнул. Он совершенно не хотел тратить время, зная, что Оливия найдет подход к нему и всеми силами разговорит его.  
— Раф не прав. Стоило не так распределить отряды, — увидев изогнутую бровь собеседницы как знак безмолвного вопроса, он продолжил: — На эвакуацию надо было послать не Вастру и Майки. Первая хотя бы имеет маскировку в виде одежды, а вот второй вообще людям будет казаться монстром.  
— Зато его силы хватит для расчистки пути после взрывов. А еще не бойся, Доктор дал ему маскировочное устройство.  
— Устройство? — с интересом спросил Леонардо. — И когда он успел его дать?  
— Оно искривляет восприятие окружающих. Никто не видит в нем черепаху-мутанта. А дал он его ему незаметно. Будто знал, что произойдет.  
— Это меня и настораживает, — обеспокоенно высказался Лео. — Если Доктор все знает, то почему план за планом летит в сточную трубу?  
— Думаю, у него есть причины. Спросим, когда они все вернутся?  
— Да.  
— Что дальше?  
— Дженни и Стракс могли бы лучше справиться с эвакуацией. Зачем было оставлять Донни и ТАРДИС? Они могли помочь в поисках, захватив больше территорию и потратив меньше времени.  
— Донни тоже так подумал. Поэтому они с ТАРДИС уже занимаются прочесыванием оставшихся этажей в поисках Эйприл.  
— Донни всегда поступает рационально, логично и правильно. Хотя сейчас он и нарушил субординацию. Но не в мою смену, — пошутил синебанданный, но потом его лицо приобрело более серьезное выражение. — Зачем Раф наехал на Кейси? Хорошо, что Дженни и Стракс оказались на пути этого еще одного безбашенного. А так Кейси уже успел бы наделать глупостей.  
— Согласна, лидеру не пристало психовать, — сказала Оливия, и Леонардо кивнул в знак благодарности. — Но это его первый раз, — девушка одной рукой обхватила плечо Леонардо, а другой начала поглаживать. Это действие действительно успокаивало. — Ситуация щекотливая, а у Рафа отряд большой. Ему сложно. Не будь так строг с ним, хорошо?  
— Ты его снова защищаешь? — удивленно спросил Леонардо, пытаясь выпутать руку из хватки Оливии.  
— Да, как бы защищала любого из вас, — мило улыбнулась девушка.  
— Порой ты просто невыносима, — прошептал мутант.  
— Я знаю, Лео, — Ливия прижала голову к плечу черепахи, которое поглаживала. В какой-то момент она казалась похожей на кошку, которая пытается ластиться к хозяину, сделав перед этим какую-то бяку. Леонардо улыбнулся ассоциации.

*******

— Спасибо вам, милый молодой человек, — выговорила пожилая дама, которую Микеланджело вел под руку по направлению к пожарной лестнице, где всех организованно собирала Вастра и «порциями» оправляла вниз. Сирена продолжала выть, и люди кричали, паниковали, но твердый окрик силурианки возымел эффект. Что делала пожилая женщина в такое время в Институте, непонятно. Возможно, приходила на какие-то исследования. Юноша поручил старушку одной супружеской паре средних лет в белых халатах.

Закончив с очередным этажом, Вастра и Майки спустились ниже. Этаж оказался почти пуст, но шутника привлекла одна дверь. Он постучал в неё кулаком. За ней послышался крик, возня и потом тишина.  
— Люди, проходит эвакуация. Задерживаться в здании не стоит. Оно может рухнуть в любой момент. Я выбью дверь, если не откроете! — Микеланджело постарался сгладить негативный эффект от фразы дружелюбным тоном.  
После секундного молчания юноша отошел и уже собирался разогнаться для тарана, как дверь резко открылась:  
— Не нужно насилия. Просто выведите нас отсюда, — проговорила симпатичная низкая девушка с миниатюрным телосложением, красивыми чертами лица и блондинистыми волосами. Из-за спины выглядывали несколько других не менее красивых девушек. По белым халатам Майки рассудил, что они какие-то лаборантки или стажёрки, или студентки.  
— А… э-э-э… — открыл рот Микеланджело.  
— Чего стоим, кого ждем? — спросила сбоку Вастра.  
— О, господи! — воскликнул Микеланджело и бросился к двери. Он резко закрыл её перед носом ошарашенных девушек.  
— Что такое? — обеспокоенно спросила силурианка, ожидая плохих новостей.  
— Да тут целая толпа горячих цыпочек, — начал было в своем репертуаре Майки, и тут же его лицо преобразилось в панике: — Как я выгляжу?! Как выгляжу?!  
— Как идиот, — процедила Вастра, которой уже надоели шуточки Микеланджело.  
— Серьезно?  
— Конечно, нет, — вдруг сузила глаза рептилия, а рот растянулся в улыбке. — Ты просто настоящий альфа-самец! — с торжеством проговорила Вастра.  
— Серьезно?!  
— Нет. Заканчивай цирк и спасай уже людей, — уже серьезным тоном выговорила Вастра, пряча улыбку. А разве может быть неприятно подколоть шутника?

*******

Когда к эвакуации присоединились Вастра и Микеланджело, а потом Дженни со Страксом и Кейси Джонсом, Доктор направился в кабинет Виктории Экхарт. Он быстро подключился к сети и дал доступ к ней ТАРДИС и Донателло. Благодаря этим манипуляциям высокоинтеллектуальное трио с легкостью помогло Рафаэлю пробраться в секретное подразделение Института в Даунтауне на Бридж-стрит. Но он все равно на пару шагов отставал от Миры. Ему и без указаний брата, его подруги и Доктора было понятно, что ей нужна информация из персонального компьютера Экхарт.

На секретные этажи черепаха попал через шахту лифта. Это было рискованное занятие, но зато его никто из людей не видел. Все датчики Доктор обезвредил дистанционно. По пути на нужном этаже мутанту встречалась лишь валяющаяся на полу охрана.  
И чем больше он смотрел на учиненный Мирой «порядок», тем сильнее в нем бушевали эмоции. Она была прекрасна, сильна…  
Но было что-то еще. Страх не выполнить миссию. И не потому что это было плохо, это могло ранить куда глубже. Это был страх облажаться перед Лео и доказать, что Раф действительно никудышный лидер. Это и подтолкнуло мутанта к размышлениям и поиску ответа на вопрос «Что я упускаю?».

Когда Рафаэль подбежал к нужной двери, то, предсказуемо, она оказалась закрыта. Коридор заполнил гул, который означал топот множества тяжелых военных сапог. Темперамент развернулся спиной к двери, вынул саи из креплений, повертел ими и стал в боевую стойку.  
Внезапно что-то схватило его сзади за пояс штанов и отдернуло назад. От неожиданности он сделал несколько шагов назад и прокрутился при этом. Его взору открылся стерильный кабинет Виктории Экхарт. Дверь быстро захлопнулась, когда на другом конце коридора показались люди с оружием. Рафаэль принял боевую стойку.  
— Зря ты меня сюда втащила.  
— Стой, Раф! — воскликнула Мира, поднимая руки в оборонительном жесте. — Ты же понимаешь, что тебе не выбраться отсюда. Карнизов нет, падать вниз больно, а за дверью люди, которые жаждут нас захватить или прикончить. Они рано или поздно прорвутся.  
— Мне какое дело? — фыркнув темперамент, демонстративно вертя сай в левой руке.  
— Мы сможем выбраться, только если будем работать вместе, — с надеждой в голове сказала девушка.  
— Допустим, — сказал Рафаэль, убирая саи.  
Поняв, что черепаха заинтересовался её идеей, девушка позволила себе подойти к столу и закончить загрузку данных. Рафаэль не мешал ей, он молча не спускал глаз.

— Раф, может, нам стоит пересмотреть наши отношения? — тихо спросила девушка, выходя из-за стола, когда скопировала нужную информацию.  
— Какие отношения? — равнодушно спросил темперамент, складывая руки на уровне груди. Но его зрачки заметно расширились, и пульс участился.  
— Я предлагаю тебе сбежать.  
— Ты шутишь?  
— Вовсе нет. Мы очень похожи. Мы созданы друг для друга, — Мира все еще держала расстояние.  
— Мы не похожи, — сказал Рафаэль. — Я не краду то, что принадлежит другим.  
— Я не хотела. Честно. Так вышло. Но мы можем извлечь из этого пользу, — вкрадчиво продолжила девушка.  
— Что же ты предлагаешь делать? — спросил Рафаэль, опуская руки и демонстрируя готовность к диалогу.  
— Давай сбежим на какой-нибудь остров и будем нежиться там на песочке, плавать в море и пить коктейли? — улыбнулась девушка.  
Темперамент позволил на секунду представить себе сказанное девушкой и ощутил приятное влечение, возбуждение, прилив тепла. Но на секунду он почувствовал, будто в его голове проползла змея. Рафаэль увидел одобрение в глазах девушки. И это подтолкнуло его к пониманию того, что Мира может прочитать мысли. Лив говорила, что обладает этой способностью, но никогда не пользовалась ею. Разве что в самом начале, сразу после первого знакомства. Ощущение было похоже.  
— Ты же хочешь этого, — утвердительно сказала девушка. — Я видела это в твоих глазах в переулке.  
— А что еще ты видела? — загадочно спросил Раф, медленно подходя к девушке.  
— Ярость и растерянность.  
— Верно, — прошептал Рафаэль, буквально нависая над девушкой. — Ты все про меня знаешь, — он наклонился к ней, и их лица оказались очень близко.

Неожиданно для себя девушка растерялась. Мутант приближался с неудержимым желанием поцеловать. Она и не думала, что так быстро получится уговорить его. И не ожидала такого всплеска страсти с его стороны… Как гром среди ясного неба, мозг пронзил громкий звон. Это небольшая колба ударилась об пол. Но было уже поздно.

— Все, что захочешь, милая, но не в теле Лив, — проговорил мутант, удерживая одной рукой оседающую на пол Миру, другой активируя рацию: — Готово! Забирайте нас.

* * *

*¹ - образ Майки взят с фотографии актера, который подарил ему движения и голос — Ноэль Фишер (на фото)

Вдохновением к этой части стали такие треки:  
1\. [Alexiane — A Million on My Soul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6l5ezErGuw) Эта песня и клип у меня ассоциировались с Мирой.  
2\. [Нина Матвиенко (Матвієнко) — Квітка — душа (минус)](http://zk.fm/song/12497441) и [David Arkenstone — Cailleach's Whisper](http://zk.fm/song/3128546) Первая мелодия вдохновляла на образ Лео, а вторая — на его медитативное состояние.  
3\. [Mass Effect 2 OST — Suicide Mission (Megasuite)](http://zk.fm/song/20443181) Этот OST одна из центральных тем для фантастических и динамических сцен во всем фанфике.  
4\. [Тоня Матвиенко (Матвієнко) — Дивна квітка (минус)](http://zk.fm/song/12476235) Мелодия, которая вдохновляет на взаимоотношения Донни и ТАРДИС.  
5\. [Brian Reitzell — Towers of the Void](http://zk.fm/song/3226032) OST, вдохновляющий на сцены Рафа и Миры.  
6\. [Frank Duval — Akordeon](http://zk.fm/song/148466) Мелодия, вдохновляющая на взаимоотношения Лео и Олив.

  


* * *


	20. К этому все шло

*******

_Погода была ужасной. День превратился в ночь из-за мрачного темно-серого цвета туч, которые нависли над улицей. Толпа, совершенно недавно бродившая вокруг, исчезла, прячась от надвигающейся дикой и необузданной стихии. Небо полоснула молния, и раздался грозный рокот грома. Свет молнии на мгновение очертил две одинокие фигуры, которые замерли по разные стороны улицы. Одна была одета в удобный спортивный костюм белого цвета с красными полосками по боковым швам, а вторая в черный латексный кэтсьют. Наряд первой дополняли светлые распущенные волосы, а второй — высокий хвост темных волос. Первая фигура преграждала путь второй._

_— Ты не сможешь убегать вечно! — крикнула девушка со светлыми волосами.  
— Да неужели?! — пыталась перекричать гром темноволосая.  
— Мира! Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сделать. Но ты ошибаешься.  
— Не учи меня жизни, Оливия. Ты не можешь осознать всю грандиозность задуманного мной.  
— Ошибаешься, — Ливия сделала несколько шагов в сторону оппонентки, примирительно выставив руки. — Пойми наконец, твой проект обречен на провал…_

_Вторая красавица не стала дожидаться окончания монолога и бросилась вперед. «Кто дал ей право судить?! Меня?!» Мира разбежалась и нанесла удар по противнице правой ногой. Оливии пришлось отклониться вправо с поворотом и выставить блок ребром правой ладони. Дальше последовала серия Миры в виде прямых и боковых ударов. Она ловко использовала ноги и корпус, чтобы удары оказались сильнее. Оливия уворачивалась и отклонялась от атак, выражая свое нежелание драться, но в один момент она ударила кулаком сверху по атакующей руке, дабы разбить серию противницы._

__

__

_— Пойми наконец, я не желаю навредить тебе, Мира, — Олив отчаянно пыталась достучаться до противницы.  
— А я желаю, чтобы ты оставила меня в покое. Убирайся! — закричала Мира и снова бросилась в атаку._

__

__

_Незаметно для обеих дождь хлынул как из ведра. Он промочил одежду Оливии насквозь, отчего та прилипла к телу. Зато по гладкой поверхности комбинезона Миры капли красиво стекали на асфальт. Волосы тут же потеряли весь объем и теперь облепили лицо. Поток из капель феерически рассек кулак Миры, разбивая их на более мелкие. Серия из прямых и боковых ударов Миры встречала ладони и предплечья Оливии. Последний удар правой оказался внезапным и пришелся в живот. От этого Оливия неожиданно согнулась, но лишь на мгновение, потому что тут же ей в лицо прилетел удар снизу левой. Это заставило её отступить._

__

__

_— Мира, — прохрипела девушка. — Ты не сможешь их оживить.  
— Смогу!  
— Ты забыла о самом важном…_

__

__

_Боковой удар правой ноги Миры встретил плечо Оливии. Последняя сгруппировалась и тут же нанесла ответный удар с разворотом. Мира закрутила свое тело вокруг оси, придавая ускорение за счет прыжка на правой и согнутого колена левой.  
Приземлившись на левую ногу, она нанесла бы сильный удар по противнице правой ногой, но та ушла назад от атаки. После этого девушка припала к земле и, используя движения, похожие на брейк-данс, начала наносить удары по ногам Оливии, но та уходила назад, пока не наткнулась на преграду в виде машины. Она ловко забралась на неё с помощью сальто. И вот обе девушки оказались на крыше машины._

__

__

_— Раз уж ты не понимаешь слов, то придется тебя заставить, — спокойно сказала Оливия и перешла в наступление.  
Боковой удар правой ноги пришелся Мире по левому бедру сзади, поскольку она стояла левым боком и хотела атаковать правой рукой с большим замахом. Оливия, оставаясь на той же левой опорной ноге, резко ударила Миру по пояснице и тут же еще выше — носком в ухо. Это дезориентировало галлифрейку, но Оливия не спешила нападать.  
— Неважно, сколько тел ты вырастишь, сколько личностей создашь… Все эти существа никогда не будут живыми! — выкрикнула Ливия, а аккомпанементом ей послужили очередные молния и гром.  
Противницы грациозно спрыгнули с машины на залитый водой асфальт, выполняя акробатические трюки. Мира снова бросилась в атаку, чередуя удары руками и ногами. Оливия же, стоя боком, смотрела перед собой. Не глядя она отражала все новые атаки. Невозмутимое выражение лица еще сильнее раздражало Миру. Она злилась и тратила силы на новые удары.  
Выбрав удачный момент, Лив выполнила весьма непростой болевой прием, требующий быстроты и ловкости. Это рычаг голеностопного сустава. Смысл состоял в том, чтобы, выворачивая сустав, заставить Миру упасть на асфальт лицом. При очередной атаке правая нога Миры очертила дугу снизу, и когда стопа достигла пояса противницы, что-то пошло не так. Оливия, скрестив руки, схватила голень и стопу Миры. Одним резким и точным движением девушка вывернула сустав. Мира заведомо понимала, что в данной ситуации она в беззащитном и проигрышном положении. Ей оставалось подчиниться физическим законам и закону самосохранения: бедро, а потом и все тело пришлось развернуть спиной к Ливии и просто встретиться с землей если не лицом, то руками и грудью. Ливия опутала руками шею Миры и проговорила в самое ухо:  
— Я могу убить тебя в любой момент, но не делаю этого. У тебя есть шанс стать чем-то большим.  
Мира сделала усилие и попыталась повернуть туловище на бок, вместе с этим она скруглила спину и поджала ноги, насколько это было возможным. Когда центр тяжести оказался сбоку от центра тяжести Оливии, Мира сделала еще одно усилие, поворачиваясь на бок. Она спихнула противницу в сторону, когда колени уперлись во внутреннюю часть бедра Оливии, помогая себе толчком вверх своим плечом.  
Оливия ушла от Миры в сторону, сделав кувырок._

__

__

_— Оливия, ты сама себя слышишь? — Мира высокомерно усмехнулась. Ей казалось, что все очевидно. — Ты именно так появилась на свет. Именно так, как я хочу вернуть свою команду.  
— У тебя не получится, — возразила дочь Доктора.  
— Ты так уверена?  
— Эти создания никогда не будут живыми по-настоящему.  
— Почему это?  
— У них не будет души. Это будут биомашины, репликанты, андроиды — называй как хочешь. У них будет интеллект, но не будет любви и сострадания, — Оливия отчаянно кричала, а в голосе слышалась боль. Она знала, какие чудовища могут появиться в результате экспериментов.  
— С чего ты решила, что все будет именно так? Тебя же создали.  
— И я была мертва. Тело было мертво. Как в нем оказалась жизнь — так и осталось загадкой. Это было вмешательство высших сил, которые мы не можем понять!  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что в тебе есть душа?!  
— Душа — это безграничное понятие. Мы не способны видеть запах, правда? Но мы можем определить, приятный он или нет. Например, ветер принёс аромат фиалок. Мы не видим этого запаха, не видим, как ветер несет его, но мы чувствуем его и можем уверенно сказать: «Пахнет фиалками». То же самое происходит и с душой. Её можно ощутить. Душа — это любовь, сострадание. Нет, не влечение, а именно любовь. Это то свойство, которым обладает Бог. Способность любить есть только у тех, кто является душой.  
— И поэтому ты решила, что настоящая, а я нет?  
— Да, это мой вывод. Но в тебе просыпаются эти чувства. Я знаю это, я чувствую, что ты меняешься. И хотя ты выбрала существование в виде программы, в тебе намного больше живого, чем в любой написанной человеком или галлифрейцем программе. Не нужно принимать таких радикальных решений. Душа помещается в тело Богом с целью дать возможность развиваться. Лишь он обладает властью такое делать. Ни ты, ни кто-либо во вселенной больше не имеют таких способностей.  
— Но я уничтожила тебя, — возразила Мира с превосходством в голосе. — Я стерла и перезаписала тебя.  
— Ты лишь покопалась в мозгах, но душу, атму, божественный атом ты просто не способна вынуть, переложить, уничтожить из любого живого существа. Наши тела — это костюмы для душ. От того, что ты снимаешь костюм, ты не перестаешь существовать. Так и души — они бессмертны и меняют оболочки. Но лишь под влиянием Бога. Поэтому ты не можешь уничтожить мою душу, даже если уничтожишь тело. Но уничтожить тебя легко — это просто стереть данные…_

__

__

_Мире совершенно не нравилось услышанное. Это означало, что она обречена на провал. Оливия рушила все её надежды. «Несправедливо!» — мысленно крикнула девушка и бросилась в атаку…_

*******

Донателло вернулся к Эйприл. Бегло осмотрев бессознательную девушку, от волнения он начал озвучивать свои мысли:  
— Снижение сердцебиения, — умник обхватил запястье О’Нил рукой, замеряя пульс, — можно расценить как следствие отравления кислородом, баллоны с которым были в лаборатории, — черепаха облизал губы и сглотнул.  
— Фиолетовобанданный, все будет хорошо, — подбодрила ТАРДИС, положила руку на предплечье Донателло и улыбнулась.

Дон благодарно взглянул на девушку. Звание умника мутант заслужил благодаря своим исключительным способностям в сфере науки. С таким отравлением на практике он еще не встречался. Его мозг быстро начал производить расчеты и вероятности развития ситуации. В памяти всплыли статьи про разные виды отравлений. Гипероксия! К чему приводит повышение давления окружающей среды? Какие свойства кислорода? Как может отреагировать дыхательная и нервная система на изменение состава воздуха? Красноватое личико девушки уже само по себе было не особо хорошим симптомом. В тусклом свете умник внимательно осмотрел лицо и голову О’Нил. Вывод был однозначен.

— Остальные симптомы отравления кислородом, такие, как эйфория, головокружение, звон в ушах, дезориентация, возможно, уже проявились в прошлом. Но сознание Эйприл потеряла от удара обо что-то твердое. Есть шанс, что это лишь легкое отравление, — умник оглянулся на ТАРДИС, которая уже находилась за пультом. — Мне нужна барокамера. Пара часов в ней приведут в норму функции дыхания, нервной системы и кровеносного давления. Из препаратов нужны спазмолитики, что-то с сосудорасширяющим действием… Еще нужно что-то от головной боли.  
— Тебе?  
— Ей. Когда очнется, возможно, будет болеть голова, — Дон осторожно взял Эйприл на руки. В этот момент в ТАРДИС вбежал Кейси…

ТАРДИС продолжала собирать остальных членов команды, периодически выходя из Временной Воронки. Когда на пороге появился Джонс, отбросив биту с маской, он рванул к своей девушке.  
— Донни? С ней все в порядке? — голос звучал громко и обеспокоенно.  
— Тише, здоровяк! Оглохнуть можно, — недовольно выкрикнула ТАРДИС, мимо которой пробегал кричащий мужчина. Он даже не обратил на неё внимание. Девушка фыркнула и вернулась к своему занятию.  
Конечно, ТАРДИС и раньше позволяла себе вытворять шалости, но сейчас она была полностью предоставлена себе. Это ощущение было ни с чем несравнимо. И, хотя, она понимала, что времени мало, все равно выполняла долг. Какая разница, будет ли она аватаром или будкой — её жизнь неотделима от жизни Доктора. Аватар печально взглянула в сторону Донателло. Он ей очень нравился.

— У неё гипероксия, — сказал умник, а потом спешно добавил: — Отравление кислородом. Выглядит на первый взгляд не очень опасно, но…  
— Идите в медотсек. Я все подготовлю дистанционно, — скомандовала ТАРДИС, перебивая мутанта.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил девушку мутант, находясь на пороге в лабиринт коридоров, и кивком головы позвал Кейси.

Мутант быстро оказался в лазарете. Это было жуткое место для любого среднестатистического человека. Белые стерильные стены и потолок, в центре операционный стол, который можно было в пару кликов превратить в кушетку, в кресло или во что-то совершенно странное — кто ж поймет инопланетян? Не все же гуманоиды…  
Донателло немного приглушил яркий свет и сказал:  
— ТАРДИС, нужна барокамера, с возможностью контролировать поступление туда кислорода и углерода.  
— Сейчас будет, — послышалось из динамика.  
В другой ситуации Донателло бы захотел посмотреть на чудеса, которые начали твориться вокруг, но сейчас медлить просто было нельзя. Не обращая внимание на то, как в пространстве начали в буквальном смысле вырастать перегородки, умник принялся искать что-то похожее на кислородную маску для Кейси. Самому мутанту снижение давления и концентрации кислорода по расчетам навредить не могло. Это был небольшой бонус мутации.

Джонс же отвлекся на творящееся в лазарете. Из пола вокруг операционного стола начали появляться прозрачные пластинки. Их верхний край был рваным и напоминал кривую эквалайзера во время проигрывания музыки, которая стремительно набирала высоту.

— Кейси, теперь мне нужна твоя помощь. Надевай это, — Дон передал Джонсу маску с небольшой устройством, создающим необходимую для дыхания смесь.  
— Что мне делать?  
— По сути немного. Мы приведем Эйприл в себя, оценим состояние и все. Ей просто будет нужно твоё присутствие.  
Джонс лишь кивнул.

*******

Будка появилась сразу. Дверь открылась по щелчку пальцев Доктора, который находился уже внутри. Донателло быстро справился с оказанием первой помощи Эйприл и, оставив её на попечение Кейси, вернулся в комнату управления. Не обошлось без фокусов ТАРДИС, потому что он оказался в помещении как раз в момент появления Рафаэля с его трофеем, но уже после прибытия Доктора, Вастры и Микеланджело. Умник направился к брату, чтобы проверить состояние Миры. Сегодня явно был его день! Одни бессознательные девушки вокруг… Почти…

— Сколько она будет в отключке? — спросил Раф, гордо держа на руках Миру в теле Лив. И ему действительно было чем гордиться. Непросто обхитрить ту, которая вовсю пытается залезть тебе в мозг.  
— А ты сколько уколол ей?  
— Все, что было, — невозмутимо ответил краснобанданный.  
— Все? Ты рехнулся? — от удивления Дон аж поперхнулся, но потом лишь пробормотал: — Хотя, с учетом её ускоренного, как у нас, метаболизма, это даже хорошо. — Уже громче умник добавил: — Пару часов.  
— Вот и отлично. Куда её? — вопрос уже был адресован Доктору, но тот чего-то ждал пару мгновений.  
— Готово, — сказала ТАРДИС.

С момента, когда зашел Рафаэль, она двигала рычаги своей консоли. Что-то во всем этом казалось каким-то неправильным, непривычным и совершенно абсурдным. Никто так и не узнал, что с ней произошло и продолжает происходить. Она хотела побыстрее избавиться от тела, но знала что-то такое, что не давало ей это сделать. Сейчас у неё было намного больше власти над собой. Многие системы были призваны оградить ТАРДИС от самоуправления, но тело, предоставленное Оливией, давало возможность обойти запреты. Живая по своей природе, но заключенная в металлическую оболочку машины, ТАРДИС не могла устоять от возможности поэкспериментировать. Ей всегда нравилось, как Доктор общается со спутниками. Часто ей самой хотелось этого. Многие из них считали её просто машиной, но лишь немногие видели её настоящую суть. Роза, Клара, Ривер. Эти спутницы были для Доктора очень важны. Роза спасла его на Спутнике-5, впитав в себя Душу ТАРДИС. Клара нырнула во Временную Линию Доктора, чтобы не дать ему погибнуть от вмешательства Великого Разума. А Ривер… с ней отношения всегда были сложными: оба путешествовали навстречу друг другу по Времени, и их линии изредка пересекались.  
ТАРДИС лишь раз посчастливилось побыть с Доктором в роли спутницы. И она хранила эти воспоминания глубоко и надежно.

Галлифреец одарил черепаху и его ношу оценивающим взглядом и молча направился в лабиринт коридоров. Рафаэль отлично понял, что ему следует пойти за ним. Пара поворотов, и перед процессией показалась комната, только что созданная ТАРДИС.  
Это была комфортабельная камера со всем необходимым. Рафаэль бережно положил девушку на кушетку и поспешил удалиться.  
— Вот тут пусть побудет, — сказал Доктор, запирая камеру.  
— А если она очнется?  
Доктор лишь фыркнул и закатил глаза, но ничего не ответив, пошел по коридору. Помня прошлые шалости ТАРДИС, Рафаэль поспешил за галлифрейцем.

*******

Стракс с презрением наблюдал, как тот, кого зовут «Рафаэль», носится со своей игрушкой. Когда они с Доктором ушли, в зале управления воцарилась тишина. Её внезапно в клочья разорвал звук активированного скейтборда Микеланджело. Мутант решил не обходить помещение, пользуясь лестницами, а показать свое мастерство. Стракс фыркнул и отвернулся, наткнувшись на Дженни.

— Стракс, что случилось? — спросила девушка у сонтаранца.  
— Ничего, — резко ответил тот.  
— Тебе не нравятся новые друзья Доктора?  
— Большой мне нравится. Сильный.  
— А я чем плох? — в этот момент пролетавший Микеланджело потрепал сонтаранца по лысине.  
— Я требую, чтобы вы соблюдали дистанцию, — лицо Стракса исказилось в брезгливой гримасе со смесью удовлетворения, — медик.  
— Ах, Стракс, эта шутка уже начинает обрастать бородой, — рассмеялся шутник и взмыл под потолок.  
— Как борода может расти у шутки? — теперь Стракс был в полной растерянности.  
— Это просто такое выражение, — вставила свое слово Дженни, пытаясь помочь.  
— Какое такое выражение? — изумился Стракс.  
— Ну, выражение, которое лишено логического смысла, но почти всегда вызывает смех! — пояснил Микеланджело. Клон заметно нахмурился и удручённо погрузился в мысли.  
— Не трогай его, — ударила шутника Дженни локтем в пластрон.  
Спустя несколько минут лицо сонтаранца украсила огромная лыба от уха до уха.  
— Что с тобой? — поинтересовалась Дженни.  
— Ортодоксальный переквалификатор сентусиального смещения коанскардированных узлов! — залился смехом Стракс.  
— Орто… чего? — нахмурился уже Майки.  
— Это такое выражение, лишённое логического смысла, но всегда вызывающее смех, — гордо поднял голову сонтаранец.

*******

Доктор в сопровождении темперамента вернулся к консоли, над которой колдовала ТАРДИС.  
— А ты, я вижу, решила пошалить, а, ТАРДИС? — раздался вопрос мужчины на пороге.  
— О, да, — в глазах аватара заиграли чертики.

Донателло отметил, что хотя это же лицо использовала Ливи, но оно совершенно по-другому выглядит, когда внутри аватара находится ТАРДИС. В глазах играли огоньки озорства с небольшой толикой глубокой печали глубоко на дне её оливковых глаз. Оно и неудивительно, ведь этому прекрасному и невероятному существу приходится непросто. Проживание прошлого, теперешнего и будущего в один момент, нахождение всюду и везде одновременно… Парадоксальным был искренний восторг от происходящего. Ведь все эти моменты она уже переживала неоднократно. Сложно представить такую жизнь. Возможно, это похоже на зацикленное видение или кошмар без возможности проснуться. В любом случае, у ТАРДИС была иная материальная структура, обеспечивающая ей нормальное функционирование без сбоев, депрессий и разных «психических» отклонений, которым мог быть, например, предрасположен человек, если бы внезапно получил способности ТАРДИС.  
Донателло пристально смотрел на девушку. Её движения были плавными, но очень отличались от обычных. Порой казалось, что девушка от непривычки теряет контроль над телом или же просто не знает что делать. В эти моменты она обворожительно улыбалась пространству вокруг. Было видно, что нынешнее состояние ей очень нравится. Возможность находиться рядом с Доктором и его спутниками наравне с ними…  
Существовал очередной парадокс, когда переживая момент, ТАРДИС ощущает его более ярко. Не обходится также без телепатических способностей — для девушки реально то, что реально для окружающих. Вот почему ТАРДИС сейчас была так активна и буквально светилась от счастья. Даже несмотря на грусть о том, что все рано или поздно заканчивается.  
ТАРДИС была удивительна, и Дон вдруг представил, как они вместе обсуждают и спорят насчет теории вероятности или про параллельные вселенные. Он понимал, что скоро это тело разрушится, но ему не хотелось видеть этот момент.  
Внезапно умник увидел, как тело девушки начало светиться сильнее и постепенно начало распадаться на светящиеся частички. ТАРДИС повернула голову в сторону умника и безмолвно кивнула, якобы соглашаясь со всеми его мыслями. Лишь тогда Донателло понял, что долго пялится на неё, пытаясь запечатлеть изгибы тела и красивые формы, странные движения и таинственную улыбку, и позволяет себе думать о ней много лишнего.

— Я теперь понимаю, почему меня так жестоко и насильственно лишили возможности самоуправления, — продолжила аватар, уже обратившись к галлифрейцу.  
— Считаешь, что с тобой поступили неправильно? — в голосе Доктора прозвучали нотки флирта, и голос был очень мягкий. Донателло на мгновение забыл как дышать.  
— Вовсе нет. У меня достаточно способов управлять твоей жизнью, — засмеялась ТАРДИС, когда Доктор возмущенно сдвинул свои брови.

*******

ТАРДИС приземлилась прямо в зале управления. Аватар уже встречала команду. Рафаэль нес бессознательное тело Оливии.  
— Раф, можешь усадить её на кресло, но придется подождать.  
— Почему? — удивленно спросил тот.  
— Потому что подключение невозможно, если сознание в отключке.  
— Да? — мутант скептически посмотрел на аватар.  
— Нужно, чтобы были активны определенные центры мозга и тому подобное, — сказала Оливия, махнув рукой, изображая, что «тому подобное» слишком научное и не нуждается в объяснении.  
Раф был с ней совершенно солидарен. Его злило, когда Дон начинал свои заумные речи. В этом плане Лив с ним была куда тактичнее.  
— Как хочешь. Но если она очнется и снова устроит здесь черте что, то я не при чем. Лады?  
— Не устроит. Экспериментальное вещество у тебя?  
— Ага, — черепаха продемонстрировал колбу.  
— Тогда тебе лишь нужно разбить колбу, оно смешается с воздухом и поразит Миру. Аспирин вызовет аллергическую реакцию. Доктор, Вастра, вам придется убегать в таком случае, потом что аспирин может быть для вас токсичен, если он токсичен для меня.

Галлифреец и силурианка переглянулись.  
— Думаю, этот препарат использовать не придется, — Доктор бесцеремонно забрал колбу у Рафаэля из рук.  
Тот, в свою очередь, подозрительно покосился на мужчину. Облегченный выдох и слегка приподнятые уголки губ могли означать, что Рафаэль поддержал галлифрейца. Рисковать собой он никогда не боялся, но когда это касалось других…

*******

Аватар Оливии склонился над Мирой, определяя её состояние. Действие транквилизатора должно было закончиться.

— Зачем нам этот мальчик? — внезапно спросил Стракс.  
— Ты ничего не слушал? — ответил вопросом Микеланджело.  
— А надо было?  
Было совершенно не понятно. То ли эти двое просто так развлекаются, или действительно судьба сама любит шутки.  
Вастра тихо пояснила сонтаранцу, что сейчас надо вести себя тихо. Откуда у неё столько терпения, можно было только догадываться. Ведь силурианцы никогда не отличались мирным нравом…  
— Раф… — Майки только хотел бросить в сторону брата шпильку, как произошло ожидаемое неожиданно.

Мира выглядела спокойной, умиротворенное выражение лица внезапно сменилось на агрессивное, и девушка попыталась сделать рывок.  
— Не так быстро, — сказал Леонардо, удерживая вместе с Микеланджело Миру в кресле.  
— ТЫ! — выкрикнула девушка, глядя на темперамента, который стоял чуть дальше.  
— Прости, подруга, — невозмутимо произнес тот.  
— Как тебе удалось?! — крикнула девушка еще раз, но более вяло, поскольку контакты уже присоединялись к ней. Лео и Майки не дали ей сделать очередной рывок.  
— Пара маленьких фокусов между нами, — подмигнула Оливия, отходя в сторону. Как раз в этот момент аватар потерял контроль, став безвольной куклой, которой обрезали нитки-манипуляторы. Доктор, стоящий рядом, бережно положил тело на пол, продолжая наблюдать за процессом. Донателло замер за пультом, не мигая и глядя на показания системы.

*******

Леонардо, Рафаэль, Донателло, Микеланджело и Доктор в напряжении ждали момента дежавю. Все надеялись, что процесс обмена личностями пройдет как надо. Лидер и галлифреец отлично скрывали свое волнение, темперамент в нетерпении сжимал и разжимал кулаки, Дон облизывал пересохшие губы, глаза Майки бегали, он открыл рот в попытке пошутить, но тут же закрыл его. Вастра и Дженни наблюдали за происходящим с большим интересом. А вот исчезновение Стракса, казалось, опять никто не заметил.

Девушка распахнула глаза и глубоко вдохнула. Так, будто долгое время не дышала вовсе. Она резко подскочила с кресла и начала осматривать себя. Сейчас ощущение дежавю у окружающих проявилось еще сильнее.  
— Как нам узнать, что это она? — тут же раздался голос шутника.  
— Возможно, надо задать какой-то вопрос? — предположил умник.  
— Можно просто… — темперамент демонстративно похрустел костяшками, разминая кулак.  
— Олив, это действительно ты? — мягко спросил лидер.  
— Похоже на то, — растерянно сказала Оливия. — Проверить меня вопросами не получится…  
— Вы обе хорошо все знаете…  
— Мира не знает, что происходило здесь в её отсутствие, — сказала девушка. — Но не все должно быть озвучено…  
— А! — закричал вскочивший аватар. — Как ты меня достала!  
— Предполагаю, что остальные пара аватаров уже идут сюда, — кивнула девушка, показывая на выходы, куда условными обозначениями Лео отправил Рафа и Майки.  
— Мира, я не желаю тебе вреда. Никто не желает… — Ливия примирительно подняла руки.

*******

Микеланджело и Рафаэль выполнили указание лидера. Донателло начал копаться в своем КПК. Аватар в помещении отключился и осел на пол, как тряпичная кукла, но никто к нему не приближался. Мира не была настолько глупа, чтобы бросаться в бой без подкрепления, больше того, она четко знала, что её аватару не навредят. Если бы все эти незваные гости хотели причинить вред, то сейчас бы самой Миры не существовало. Это давало возможность действовать. Леонардо следил за куклой, но быстро направился к центральному входу в комнату управления. Он посмотрел на Оливию и дернулся к ней. Вытянутая рука девушки в останавливающем жесте и поднятый палец вверх успокоили синебанданного.

Лео испытал беспокойство, увидев, как Олив пошатнулась. Но он был воином, и терять бдительность было бы ошибкой. Обладая скудными данными, он все же попытался предвидеть тактику противницы. Мира не казалась ему ни обычным, ни серьезным противником. Но остановить её было его долгом. Это чувство в нем всегда было самым ярким и важным. Долг выполнять указание сэнсэя, долг защищать семью… А еще честь. Моральное качество, которое не давало ему сойти с верного пути…

Оливия ощутила головокружение и мысленно улыбнулась. Представляет ли кто-то, как дышать чужими легкими, думать чужой головой, говорить чужим ртом и многое другое? Пока не почувствуешь — не узнаешь. Но так ли это? Это очередная иллюзия. Тело является лишь костюмом для сознания, для личности. Тогда почему ощущения все же отличаются? Может, все дело в том, что наша душа связана со своим телом такими материями, как ум, аура, чувства? Пара глубоких вдохов и выдохов вернули девушку в реальность.

Донателло в силу характера и воспитания легко справлялся со своими переживаниями. Он не совсем понимал теологические истины, но если они ложились на научные факты, смело их принимал. Его интеллект был занят сейчас блокировкой некоторых систем корабля. Они с Доктором перекинулись парой фраз, и галлифреец, сканируя вокруг пространство, озвучивал какие-то цифры. В общем, оба пытались не дать Мире захватить контроль над системой жизнеобеспечения. Ведь логично, что противников, которым нужен воздух, легко победить, просто перекрыв доступ кислорода.  
В душе же Донни переживал бурю эмоций. ТАРДИС оставила аватар. Он был практически нефункционален и требовал починки… Гений знал, что ТАРДИС не останется. Он видел это. В её улыбке, что была ярче мириадов звезд или того единственного атома, с которого появилась Вселенная, в уголках губ пряталась тайна. В глазах светилась любовь ко всему Пространству и Времени, ко всем живым существам, которые были, есть и будут. Ревновал ли он её ко всему Мирозданию? Возможно, несколько мгновений. Но не более, ведь осознав все могущество этого необычного существа, невозможно применять к нему более узкие понятия. Личность, неспособная жить в привычной для Донателло органической оболочке, всегда была для него недосягаема в силу своей природы. Он знал, чем все закончится, и понимал, что ТАРДИС не останется с ним ни в каком виде. Звезде место среди звезд. Их любовь была чиста и возвышенна, основанная на уважении, интеллектуальном и духовном влечении.  
Донателло считал, что для ТАРДИС он был понятен, но это было не так. В силу всей своей необычной природы она столкнулась с тем, что её воспринимали неправильно. Одни — как машину, потом другие — как придаток к Доктору. Лишь Доктор понимал её сущность. Спутники менялись, но она всегда была с ним. Было удивительно встретить другое живое существо, которое поняло её такой, какая она есть, даже не обладая даром Повелителей Времени. Это и делало фиолетовобанданного ценным и необъяснимым.

*******

Аватары, приближаясь к боковым дверям, направились к центральному входу, где их уже ожидал Леонардо. Он с легкостью отразил серию прямых и боковых ударов руками одного аватара и грациозно уходил от атак второго по ногам. Эта тактика Миры определенно имела успех, не давая лидеру наносить ответные удары. Ему это даже показалось интересным, и он беззлобно улыбнулся. Но внезапно на него сбоку налетело нечто. Это Оливия сцепилась с третьим аватаром. Девушки не сбили его с ног, но заминка позволила паре других кукол атаковать. С небольшим отставанием прибыл ещё один аватар, которая присоединилась к драке.  
— Что за?.. — удивился Рафаэль. — Не многовато ли тебя, дорогая?  
— Да у меня ещё есть, но на вас хватит! — бросила в ответ ближайшая кукла.

Все происходило в считанные мгновения, и для окружающих шестёрка превратилась в ком из шести дерущихся тел. Леонардо понимал, что это никак не способствует усмирению Миры. Но его команда братьям даже не потребовалась. Рафаэль, осознав то же, что и брат, с боевым кличем бросился в гущу драки. Одним точным движением он выудил аватар, перехватив его за талию. Не теряя ни секунды, черепаха, схватив в охапку куклу, бросился в коридор.

Микеланджело на мгновение застыл, наблюдая за происходящим, потом засмеялся и последовал примеру старшего брата. Он надеялся, что второй раз фокус пройдет, но не тут-то было. Мира выбралась из захвата и впечатала локоть в физиономию весельчака.  
— Детка, да ты горячая штучка, — ухмыльнулся он, его руки лежали на нунчаках, но он обдумывал, применять ли их. Решил, что они отлично подойдут для оглушения, и вынул их из креплений.  
— Так значит, чтобы быть горячей штучкой, надо съездить тебе по роже? — засмеялась Мира, обходя противника по дуге.  
— Нет, конечно. Просто вон как Раф возбудился. Я его раньше таким даже не видел, — Майки продолжал смеяться, но это не мешало ему крутить нунчаки восьмерками. Это давало ему определенную свободу: он спокойно говорил, не давая противнице приближаться.  
— Да, мы с ним прекрасно развлечемся, — поддержала Мира шутку. Майки разинул рот в удивлении с беззвучным «А-а». Девушка подловила момент и бросилась на черепаху.  
Двойным перекатом она резко сократила расстояние и, оттолкнувшись от стены одной ногой, атаковала весельчака другой в область лица. Удар пришёлся бы точно в челюсть, если бы Майки вовремя не уклонился.  
— Почти зацепила, — пробормотал он, чтобы разозлить противницу. — Я, конечно, люблю ноги, но есть и более привлекательные места на твоём теле, цыпа.  
— Смотри не напрашивайся, простачок! — огрызнулась Мира, которую задела шутка Майки. — А то как дам, что не утащишь!

После этого аватар резко отвернулась от Микеланджело и понеслась в сторону Оливии, которая была повёрнута к ней спиной. Леонардо, увидев это, попытался остановить противницу, но встретил неожиданную подсечку от куклы, только что ушедшей из-под удара Оливии. А где бы, вы думали, оказалась аватар, сражавшийся с Лео? Правильно — рванула со всех ног к Майки, которого на сей раз решила атаковать снизу. Она прокатилась по полу прямо между его ногами и резко оттолкнулась от пола, захватив шею шутника лодыжками. Через секунду Мира уже сидела на его плечах, пытаясь сжать бедрами голову.

— Ты, типа, про это место, не правда ли? — ухмыльнулась она.  
— Именно, — выдавил Майки. Он схватил Миру за бедра и позволил себе упасть вперёд прямо на противницу, которая этого не ожидала…

Пока мутанты и аватары дрались, Вастра и Дженни тоже были заняты. Как только Донателло и Доктор начали перехватывать контроль над системой, девушка задала вопрос:  
— А где Стракс? — она озиралась по сторонам, но сонтаранца действительно уже не было. Он смог ускользнуть, видимо, тогда, когда входы оказались без охраны.  
— Наверно, отправился собирать новую взрывчатку, дорогая, — процедила Вастра.  
— Найдите его! — скомандовал Доктор в перерывах между фразами, которыми обменивался с Донателло.

Тем временем Рафаэль бежал по коридору. Мира вырывалась. В один момент она успела ухватиться руками за переборку, и это движение остановило темперамента, направив тело по инерции назад. Воспользовавшись моментом, девушка ударила ногой в лицо. Черепаха от неожиданности выпустил добычу, а та, приземлившись на руки, тут же перекатом увеличила расстояние между ними.

Глаза Миры метались по сторонам в поисках преимущества в небольшом коридоре. Боевая стойка Рафа красноречиво намекала, что дырявить саями противницу он не намерен.  
Девушка метнулась вперед, выполняя обманный манёвр одной рукой. Воспользовавшись этим, она поднырнула под противника и завладела его оружием. Рафаэль лишь хмыкнул, но не растерялся. Он схватил Миру за руку. Она же ответила ударом второй руки поверх захвата. Это дало ей возможность вырваться. В этот же момент темперамент поставил девушке подножку.

Мутант двигался с неким пренебрежением, совершенно не считая Миру серьезной угрозой. Её это разозлило. Она оттолкнулась от стены ногой, потом от второй стены другой ногой, а далее, расставив руки, уперлась саями в стены.  
— Милая, заканчивай этот цирк. Ты забыла, что стены металлические? — с этими словами Рафаэль поднырнул под атакующую ногу девушки, медленно съезжающей по стенке и оставляющей глубокие борозды центральными зубцами саев.  
Дальше черепаха схватил Миру за руку и рванул на себя. В итоге девушка несильно ударилась спиной в пластрон и оказалась в объятиях Рафа. Это мгновенное замешательство противницы мутант использовал, чтобы завладеть своим оружием.

Мира же резко присела и завалилась назад. Оказавшись спиной на полу между ног противника, она ступнями ударила того в пятую точку, попутно отталкиваясь от неё, и сделала кувырок.  
— Гр-р-р, — прорычал темперамент. — Для тебя это игра? — спросил Рафаэль. В голосе просквозило обидой.  
— Чудесная игра. Как и для тебя, — ехидничала девушка, собираясь бежать.

Рафаэль снова схватил Миру за руку, но она вывернула её таким образом, что смогла освободиться. В этот момент Раф схватил другую руку, а Мира повторила похожее действие.

Их бой был совершенно небоевым. В нем скорее чувствовался флирт. Да, оба понимали, что Рафаэль просто отвлекает Миру, но и Мира позволяла себе развлекаться.  
Девушка смеялась, а её смех отражался от стен. За этим ехидством, которое она демонстрировала, скрывался азарт.

Рафаэль перехватил инициативу. Темперамент схватил девушку за шею одной рукой и дёрнул к себе по небольшой дуге. Второй во время движения он перехватил её руки. И когда аватар спиной впечаталась в стену, то обе её руки были также прижаты к ней над головой.  
— Прекрати все это, Мира, — пробасил Рафаэль.  
— У-у-у, какой крутой мне попался, — улыбнулась противница в ответ, хлопая глазками. Действительно неожиданно получилось.  
— Мы не хотим тебе зла, — и тут же добавил: — Я не хочу тебе зла.  
Мира внезапно потянулась губами к мутанту вместо ответа. Сказать, что он этого не хотел — значит, соврать. Ему определенно хотелось близости. Конечно, он понимал, что уменьшение количества аватаров в зале управления это логичный и умный ход, но им также двигали некие инстинкты.  
— Мира, не надо… — начал краснобаннданный.

В этот момент переборка, оказавшись дверью, на которую опиралась парочка, внезапно поднялась, и оба повалились на пол. Черепаха хотел бы расслабиться и дать волю страсти, но уголком своего сознания понимал, что это, скорее всего, уловка. Девушка с мутантом совершили несколько перекатов, каждый попеременно оказывался сверху, но тут же терял свое преимущество. Захваты Рафаэля были жесткими, но Мира била по уязвимым точкам и, благодаря гибкости, выпутывалась. В другой ситуации все это могло стать прекрасной прелюдией к очень бурному и незабываемому интимному воссоединению двух неравнодушных существ. Узнать, был ли он прав, ему не посчастливилось. Внезапно тело Миры неестественно замерло.

Рафаэль встал, наконец быстро окинул взглядом помещение, где оказался. После так же быстро покинул комнату. Сбоку обнаружилась панель с кучей кнопочек. Темперамент начал бить по кнопкам, и дверь закрылась. Зарычав в гневе, он отточенным движением вынул сай и проткнул эту чертову панель. Внезапный гнев улетучился как раз к моменту, когда черепаха вернулся в комнату управления.

*******

Оливия вдруг вспомнила, что имеет козырь.  
— Мира, стой! — закричала Оливия. — У меня есть кое-что, — она медленно вынула чип из декольте. Смущенный взгляд украдкой от Лео был для Олив отличной забавой и наградой. — Здесь то, из-за чего ты связалась с Экхарт. Если ты не прекратишь свою бесполезную истерику, мне придется принять меры, — девушка твердо пресекла попытку одного из аватаров обойти говорящую.  
— Хорошо. Чего ты хочешь?  
— Ты все знаешь. Я не хочу войны между нами. Нам нет смысла драться.  
Ближайший аватар изобразил раздумье на лице.

— Я знаю! — вдруг закричал вбегающий в помещение Стракс с выражением счастья на лице. — Давайте взорвем эту луну и этих ненормальных клонов, — он презрительно скривился, глядя на каждую из трех аватаров.  
— Ты опять за свое?! — одновременно выкрикнули Вастра и Доктор.  
— Я профессиональный подрыватель седьмой степени! Я хорошо умею взрывать! — гордо поднял голову сонтаранец.  
— Хорошо, это как тогда в здании института? — колко подцепил шутник.  
— Нет. Там меня просто жестоко предали! Но я уже наказал всех виновных, и невиновных из числа тоже пришлось дезинтегрировать!  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — сдвинул брови Доктор.  
— О расчётах, конечно! Но теперь ошибки быть не может. Это просто дедукция. Судите сами, — клон начал ходить из стороны в сторону. — Этот корабль основан на очень старой технологии, которая, в свою очередь, основана на антигравитационных дематериализаторах.  
— Допустим, — произнёс Доктор, дав понять, что готов слушать далее.  
— Кто этот клоун? — выругалась Мира.  
— Молчи лучше, если не хочешь разлететься на атомы, — рявкнул на неё Рафаэль с максимально серьёзным выражением. Фраза прозвучала настолько эффектно, что Мира даже забыла о своей истерике.  
— Не клоун, а клон, — поправил её Стракс, грозя своим пухлым пальцем. — Это просто ошибка говорить «клоун», ведь я же клон, притом боевой клон…  
— Ближе к делу, что ты натворил? — повысила голос Вастра.  
— А на чём я остановился? — растерялся клон.  
— На дематериализторах, — напомнил Доктор.  
— Ах да. Так вот, я чисто дедуктивным методом подумал, что если есть два двигателя, то есть и два дематериализатора, а если их два, то они должны быть синхронизированы. Это, в свою очередь, означает, что есть синхронизатор, который апеллирует однонаправленные полярные потоки, — продолжил ходить из стороны в сторону сонтаранец, а затем достал откуда-то из многочисленных карманов детонатор с кнопкой. — Вот, собственно, и всё. Я всего лишь поменял полярность на синхронизаторе и перегрузил дематериализаторы…  
— Чтоб тебя, — выругалась Мира, обращаясь к системе компьютерного управления.  
— А затем я отрубил процесс от системы управления, — продолжил Стракс. — И поставил нашу сонтаранскую сигналку. А теперь просто могу взорвать эту планету к чёрту нажатием вот этой волшебной кнопки.  
— Отдай сюда, — выхватил Доктор детонатор из рук клона. — Ни к чему такие меры, хотя можно просто кое-что поменять! — галлифреец начал жужжать отвёрткой.  
— Разрешите выразить протест вашим действиям, сэр! — воскликнул Стракс, глядя на Доктора.  
— Решительно нет! — отрезал галлифреец.  
— Тогда я протестую против запрета на протест на ваши действия, — с выражением протараторил сонтаранец, а после добавил: — Верните детонатор!  
— Даже не надейся, картошка! — шутливо отозвался Доктор. — Вастра, ты плохо на него влияешь!  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — округлила глаза силурианка, искренне удивляясь мысленной цепочке своего друга.

Спустя ещё минуту галлифреец, не раздвигая бровей, передал детонатор дочери.  
— Оливия, я кое-что добавил. Теперь взорвётся не вся луна, а только Мира со всеми старыми технологиями, которым должно быть забытыми и никогда не возвращаться из небытия, потому что это фиксированная точка, — Доктор говорил очень серьёзно, не сводя глаз с Олив. — Мы же все автоматически переместимся в ТАРДИС и будем в безопасности. Так что ты вполне можешь казнить Миру за все её проделки, а можешь и помиловать, я приму любое решение.

*******

Оливия покрутила устройство в руке и обвела взглядом остальных. В её взгляде появилось что-то совершенно нечитаемое. Леонардо подавил желание что-либо сказать, когда Олив посмотрела на него. Рафаэля очень возмутила возникшая ситуация, но рука Дона на плече сыграла свою роль. Сам Донателло с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, поскольку дилемма была интересна с точки зрения как науки, так и морали. Микеланджело растерянно озирался. Дженни одернула ворчащего Стракса.  
Сонтаранец, искривив лицо в отвращении, обиженно уставился перед собой.  
Лишь Доктор и Вастра что-то зашептали друг другу в ухо, а потом внимательно продолжили наблюдать за хождением Ливии туда-сюда. У галлифрейца было сосредоточенное лицо, а Вастра продолжала внешне сохранять невозмутимость.  
Мира предпочла лишний раз не тревожить существ, от которых зависела её жизнь.

— Доктор… — вдруг Оливия подошла к нему. Ей пришлось смотреть на него немного снизу вверх, что совершенно не смущало. — Ты пытаешься играть со мной в игры? — сощурилась девушка.  
— Отнюдь. Я хочу, чтобы ты приняла решение. Ты можешь казнить ту, что угрожала твоей жизни, и это не будет чем-то плохим.  
Леонардо с братьями скривились в непонимании. То, что сейчас сказал Доктор, совершенно на него не походило. Неужели он был чудовищем внутри?  
— Нет, я думаю, ты просто устроил мне проверку. Дал мне детонатор, который способен забрать чужую жизнь, даже «цифровую».  
— И что тебя держит? — с вызовом спросил Доктор, обходя Оливию.  
— Совесть… папа, — добавила девушка, акцентируя на последнем слове.  
— Отлично! — Доктор всплеснул в ладони, — Пускай и дальше творит беспредел, правда? Ты правда дум…  
— Нет, — Оливия жестом прервала отца. Её движение было непривычно резким, а на лбу образовались морщины, свидетельствующие об сильном сосредоточении. Она повернулась к аватару Миры: — Ты отлично понимаешь? — спросила девушка, оказавшись ровно посередине между своей противницей и Доктором.  
— Мне все предельно ясно.  
— Доктор, — полугаллифрейка повернулась к мужчине, — я понимаю, почему ты устроил этот спектакль, но незачем было проверять, — с этими словами она бросила детонатор ему в руки, а тот ловко его поймал. — Ты бы никогда не сделал кого-то убийцей и не подтолкнул к этому. Тем более, свою дочь. Ты из тех героев, которые берут на себя такие ответственные решения. Это, — девушка кивнула на детонатор, — пустышка.

Потом девушка подошла к Мире и сказала:  
— Улетай, покинь эту планету. Если желаешь экспериментировать, то делай это где-то еще. Незачем плодить бездушных существ на Земле.  
— Вы починили корабль, и я могу спокойно улететь…

У окружающих в буквальном смысле поотпадали челюсти. Никто не ожидал, что конфликт между девушками может так легко завершиться.  
— А я думал, что будет еще одна эпичная драка… Ай! — тут же прокомментировал происходящее Микеланджело и получил два подзатыльника одновременно от Дони и Лео.  
Рафаэль продолжал удивленно пялиться, как враги внезапно объявили о перемирии.

— Все-таки она — моя дочь, — подмигнул Доктор, когда поравнялся с Вастрой.  
— Все же она — моя дочь, — улыбнувшись, ответила Вастра.  
— Ничья устроит? — довольно улыбнулся галлифреец и направился к двум девушкам.  
— О чем это он? — тихо спросила Дженни с легким оттенком ревности в голосе.  
— Мы спорили, на кого больше похожа Оливия.  
— И? На обоих?  
— В точку, — ответила Вастра и обняла любимую. — Не ревнуй так. Это же просто Доктор.  
— А она — просто ваша общая дочь… созданная в лаборатории, знаю.

*******

— Мира, я все же надеюсь, что ты откажешься от своих опытов, — сказала Оливия, приобнимая один из аватаров. — Без души эти существа станут подчиняться либо извращенной логике, либо будут просто безвольными…  
— О чем идет речь? — внезапно появившейся Доктор заставил Оливию вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

Девушка вкратце рассказала, что Мира задумала вырастить тела и закачать в них личности, которые хочет скомпоновать из данных, полученных в Институте Виктории Экхарт. Но тут же она выразила мысль о том, что без души существа окажутся в лучшем случае бесполезны, а в худшем даже опасными. Последовал короткий рассказ Доктора:  
— Есть два жутких вида во Вселенной. Это киберлюди и далеки.  
— А кто это? — прозвучал вопрос Миры и Оливии в унисон.  
— Киберлюди — это люди из будущего, которые заключили мозг в металлическую оболочку и заблокировали эмоции с помощью специального ингибитора. Это они назвали апгрейдом. Киберлюди не знают жалости и стремятся всех живых существ так проапгрейдить. Далеки же — это творение одного ученого. Такой себе зелено-серый осьминог с глазом, — Доктор изобразил сказанное руками. — Они уничтожают все, что не является далеком. Их сила в сильных негативных эмоциях.

На этой ноте Доктор на мгновение погрустнел, но быстро взял себя в руки: «Шрамы Войны Времени никогда не пройдут. Далеки и Повелители Времени своим противостоянием чуть было не уничтожили всю Вселенную».

— А у них есть души? — спросила Ливия.  
— Оливия, наверно, у всего живого есть душа…  
— Но если киберлюди — это лишь мозг, то тогда они по сути отсекли себя от атмы, — непонимающе уставилась она на Доктора. — Атма по писанию находится в груди. Мозг же — это сосредоточие ума.  
— Пусть так.  
— А дакеки?  
— Они по сути клоны из генетического материала ученого, который создал эту расу.  
— Значит, поэтому они злы! В выращенные тела может вселиться любое демоническое существо или потерянный дух! — просияла девушка.  
— Мой народ не задавался вопросом души так, как это делаешь ты… Но… — Доктор задумался, о чем свидетельствовали сдвинутые брови и несколько морщин на лбу. Девушки в нетерпении переглянулись. — Но во Вселенной существует легенда, что была такая раса, способная манипулировать жизнью, — Арианцы.  
— А где же их найти? — спросила Мира.  
— Никто не знает. Но если ты отправляешься в космос, то, возможно, они сами тебя найдут…  
— А как они выглядели? — раздался вопрос Ливии.  
— В легендах говорится, что они состоят от света, — отстраненно ответил Доктор, но тут же будто пришел в себя и добавил: — Но это все сказки. Сказки всех желающих придать важности своему существованию, — он направился в ТАРДИС.

Было сложно понять, вняла ли советам Оливии Мира, но её вопрос заставил полугаллифрейку думать, что её новая подруга вдруг обрела какую-то цель.  
— Ты все же веришь в существование души?  
— Я не знаю. Я по сути учёная, и мне нужны факты. Но я понимаю твои опасения, поэтому покидаю Солнечную Систему. Надеюсь, что мы когда-нибудь еще увидимся.  
— Раф будет по тебе скучать, — Лив локтем легонько толкнула подругу.  
— Я по нему тоже. Но у меня нет цели завязывать какие-то отношения.  
— Не ломайся. Он же хорош. Я-то видела твои мысли.

Олив хотела уйти, но заметила, что собеседница прикусила губу, будто не решалась что-то еще сказать.  
— Что случилось?  
— Ты говорила… Ты считаешь меня живой, хотя тут же утверждаешь, что киберлюди отрезали себя от атмы, которую называют душой. Я не понимаю, — растерянно заговорила Мира.  
— Само твоё стремление стать живой кажется мне признаком того, что ты — что-то большее, чем программа. Я же говорила тебе. Кто знает… Вдруг твоя душа блуждает где-то в желании снова воплотиться. Чувства, ум, разум, ложное эго, душа или джива и высшее начало или божья искра — это все составные личности, то есть сознания. Как минимум четыре первых составных я вижу в тебе. Личность — целостная структура. Значит, и ты пытаешься воссоединиться.  
— Разве далеки или киберлюди не имеют тех четырех элементов?  
— Имеют. Их и имеют. Но ты желаешь большего, но ничье тело тебе не поможет, — Ливия дотронулась до предплечья собеседницы и ободряюще сжала его.  
— Знаю… Я уже поняла.  
— Возможно, тебе просто стоит взять один из аватаров и записать себя туда. Продолжить жить и все.  
— Тогда вы с Доктором позволили бы мне остаться?  
— Думаю, да, — Оливия заметно погрустнела. — Но ты ведь не захочешь так сделать. И я понимаю почему.  
— Что сделала бы ты?  
— То, что предложила секунду назад.  
— Не уверена, что я могу себе такое позволить. Я хочу попытаться вернуть остальных.  
— Ты действительно виновата. Серьезно, они того не заслужили, — Оливия вздохнула.  
— Лив, ты мне все показала. Я никогда не думала, что оно так будет. Что они будут медленно исчезать и наблюдать, как постепенно превращаются в ничто… — глаза Миры заблестели. Явно от слез, которые та попыталась быстро стереть.  
— Совесть — это отличный признак!

*******

Все разбились на кучки и что-то обсуждали про недавнюю выходку Доктора и последствия этого. Происходящее было в общем похоже на вечеринку, но без участия громкой музыки, алкоголя и мордобоя.  
— Минутку внимания! — Оливия помахала руками, пытаясь приглушить шум вокруг. — Нам пора, — девушка подошла к Рафаэлю и тихо шепнула на ухо: — Давай, мачо, твой выход.  
Темперамент непонимающе уставился на неё.  
— Да попрощайся с Мирой, громила, — сквозь зубы ответила девушка, наигранно изображая раздражение.  
— Но…  
— Вперед и с песней, — она толкнула его в бок локтем.

Когда Лив зашла в ТАРДИС, то остановилась на пороге, ожидая возвращение Рафа. Она встретилась с вопросительным взглядом Лео и подмигнула ему.

*******

_— Может, ты еще останешься ненадолго? — смущенно сказал темперамент.  
— Раф, я не могу. Мой проект нуждается в реализации. Я очень виновата перед своей командой и должна дать им второй шанс…  
— Черепахи живут дольше людей, — казалось, Рафаэль скорее приободряет себя.  
— Не думаю, что моё путешествие так быстро закончится. Но если у меня появится шанс и возможность, то я обязательно вернусь, — сказала девушка, касаясь рукой лица мутанта._

_Рафаэль резко схватил девушку за руку и рывком потянул на себя. Он жадно накрыл губы девушки поцелуем. В голове мутилось, мир сначала закружил в бешеном танце, а потом внезапно исчез. Рафаэль подхватил Миру и усадил прямо на ближайший пульт.  
— Не быстро ли все происходит? — спросила Мира, пока они с Рафом пытались отдышаться.  
— Кажется, совсем недавно ты сама этого хотела, — ухмыльнулся темперамент. Как хорошо, что теперь девушка не могла читать его мысли — можно было воображать что угодно. Рафаэль снова страстно поцеловал Миру. Это, возможно, была их последняя встреча, и он хотел испытать что-то особенное и запомнить все. Первый настоящий поцелуй в жизни выбивал почву из-под ног. Что же говорить о последствиях чего-то еще?_

__

__

_Как много Рафаэлю хотелось сделать, так много чего ему хотелось попробовать. Современному человеку уже достаточно рано становится понятно, для чего предназначены половые органы и что с ними делать. Все экраны, журналы, газеты пестрят сексуальными фотографиями представительниц слабого пола. Практически все фильмы напичканы поцелуями и постельными сценами. Запрещенная литература и видео нагляднее демонстрируют, что такое секс и «с чем это едят»._

__

__

_Рафу было ясно, что от него ожидала Мира, чего она хотела. Да, это читалось в её зеленых глазах с серо-голубым ободком. В этом не было ничего развратного и бесстыжего. Вполне природная реакция на сильного представителя противоположного пола. Бунтарь никогда не верил в розовые сопли, бриллиантовых пони, любовь с первого взгляда, принцев на белом коне и принцесс в башне. Когда-то он вычитал в книжонках Донни про химию любви, и его вполне устроило такое положение вещей. Да, красоту души он не отметал. Исключительность Миры он ценил куда больше, чем другим могло показаться. Она была смелая и безрассудная, готовая броситься в приключение с головой. Именно такая подходила ему. Не домашняя девочка, пекущая пироги, а рисковая байкерша, способная вмазать в рожу просто ради забавы._

__

__

_Но несмотря на все, мышцы Рафаэля все же необычно сильно напряглись. Жилы выступили весьма отчетливо. Казалось, будто Рафаэль что-то пытался удержать в себе.  
— Мира, оставайся здесь, переместись в тело и идем с нами, — с нотками мольбы в голосе выдавил из себя Рафаэль.  
— Не могу. Мне надо найти себя… — девушка опустила глаза.  
— Прости, мне надо идти._

__

__

_Вот так резко оборвав разговор, Рафаэль не оглядываясь отправился в ТАРДИС. Он знал, что если обернется, то не устоит перед искушением. Вся его боль состояла в том, что он хотел её. Хотел её всю, а не часть, не тело и не эхо. Отказавшись от предложения, Мира сделала темпераменту больно. Предаваться желанию и физическому влечению без образов мозгов ему не удалось бы. Даже видя перед собой такие живые глаза, чувствуя тепло Миры, он понимал, что это не совсем она. Она была вокруг, была в тех мозгах, что покоились в колбах, она повсюду. Да, в самых смелых развратных фантазиях можно было представить себя с тремя Мирами, которые дополняли бы друг друга. Но Рафаэль не был настолько слаб перед инстинктами, не был настолько силен, чтобы отогнать мучившие образы. Просто он хотел её настоящую. И самое важное — он хотел, чтобы она выбрала его._

*******

Оливия вдруг обратила внимание на гитару в углу на нижнем ярусе. Она была уверена, что она раньше отсутствовала. Её бы не удивило, если бы это оказались проделки ТАРДИС. Девушка легонько тронула струны, и те завибрировали. Звук отразился от стен.  
— Доктор, ты любишь играть? — спросила Ливия, поднимая электрогитару вверх для демонстрации.  
— Люблю, — не глядя ответил тот, но когда обратил взор на выглядывающую из-под пола руку с гитарой, добавил: — Ах, нет. Мне не нравится.  
— Мне что-то не верится, — крикнула девушка нарочито громко и ударила по струнам. Те снова завибрировали, и гитара, даже будучи не присоединена к какой-либо акустической системе, издала характерные для неё громкие звуки. — Ты явно усовершенствовал её, — улыбнулась Оливия.  
Доктор лишь покачал головой и сделал вид, что занят чем-то важным, щелкая тумблерами.  
— Ну, ладно, — пожала плечами Оливия. Её пальцы застыли над струнами. Получится ли ей сыграть то, что она представила?

Девушка решила обойти всю комнату управления. Она быстро наметила путь. Черепахи стояли весьма близко, далеко не отходили друг от друга и находились слева от Ливии, которая поднималась по лестнице. Троица из викторианского Лондона стояла на той же главной платформе, но дальше всех — с другой стороны. А справа — стоял Доктор. С каждым вдохом и выдохом движения девушки становились куда более смелыми. В такт музыке она теперь смело пританцовывала и совершала даже круговые движения.

_Есть под городом чудашки,  
            Или даже красавашки,  
            Носят милые рубашки,  
            Че-ре-паш-ки! Ха-ха!_

_Леонардо у них главный,  
            Он с мечами очень славно,  
            Обращается умело,  
            Даже смело! Да-да!_  
Пропевая строчку, Олив как раз проходила рядом с синебанданным и, улыбаясь, стукнула его бедром в очередном обороте вокруг оси.

 _Рафаэль — суровый шибко,  
            Взглядом прожигает дырку!  
            Не зелёных глаз лишь краем,  
            Может продырявить саем! Да-да!_  
Видя, что темперамент не в настроении, Лив лишь легонько провела рукой по предплечью.

 _Донателло — техногений,  
            Инженер высокий левел,  
            Разберёт и соберёт он  
            Просто вообще всё. О-да!_  
Фиолетовобанданный, засмущавшись, попытался спрятать глаза, но Ливи, поймав его взгляд, подмигнула.

 _Микеланджело — чудило,  
            Милое такое диво,  
            Даже скейт его летает,  
            Но где мозг, никто не знает. Мда-да!_  
Нарвавшись теперь на самого озорного из черепах, Оливия взмыла в воздух, так как шутник подхватил её на свой скейт.

_Гордый Сплинтер-крыс, наш папа,  
            И хоть он не носит шляпу,  
            Очень умный он и честный,  
            Даже интересный, Ха-ха._

_Вастра, Дженни и Картошка  
            Помогали нам немножко,  
            Но Картошка любит яйца  
            Запихнуть в микроволновку. Хо-хо!_  
Совершая феерический полет вокруг помещения, девушка продолжила петь и играть. Вастра улыбалась, а Дженни даже хлопала в ладоши, а вот Стракс, скривившись, не мог понять, что за вакханалия происходит вокруг, и даже начал ворчать, что яйца он никогда никуда не пихал.

 _Доктор — это просто читер,  
            Всей планеты странный лидер,  
            Только часто исчезает,  
            Что никто не знает… Ку-да!_  
Наконец весельчак опустил девушку на пол. Девушка направилась к галлифрейцу, но тот выставил руки в оборонительной позиции. Оливия улыбнулась, но не вышла из образа.

 _ТАРДИС — это очень круто,  
            Она знает все маршруты,  
            И дружить она умеет,  
            Даже знает, как любить. О-да!_  
Ударив по струнам в завершающем аккорде, девушка нежно погладила панель управления, которая тут же вспыхнула огнями и разразилась трелью.

*******

Музыкальное отступление Оливии длилось приличное количество времени. Окружающие оценили её талант к экспромту. Но приходила самая болезненная пора — пора прощаться…

— Давайте отправим Эйприл и Кейси домой, — предложил Донателло, понимая, насколько устали их человеческие друзья. О'Нил был нужен отдых, а Джонс точно высказал желание быть рядом с ней.  
— Согласен, — кивнул Доктор, будто подтверждая мысли фиолетовобанданного. _Хотя кто сказал, что Доктор не умеет читать мысли, если захочет?_  
Будка материализовалась в небольшом помещении. Её крыша исчезала в потолке, но никак не разрушала перекрытие. Казалось, будто пирамидка просто прошла насквозь бетон или вовсе перешла на другой уровень существования.

— Мы в моей спальне? — удивилась журналистка.  
— А вы хотели попасть в другое помещение? В кладовку? — с сарказмом спросил Доктор, будучи недоволен, что его в кои-то веки безупречную посадку никто не оценил.  
— У меня нет такой огромной кладовки, — отшутилась Эйприл. — Спасибо, что подвезли.  
— Не за что. Напоминаю, нужен отдых.  
— Спасибо, Док, — протянул руку для рукопожатия Джонс. Он действительно не знал, как выразить всю свою благодарность.  
— До встречи, ребята, — сказала О’Нил, покидая ТАРДИС.

— Кто это такие? — с отвращением на лице спросил Стракс Дженни, будто совершенно не помнил об их встрече с Кейси.  
— Надо было попросить Кейси, чтобы треснул тебя по башке клюшкой. Ты бы его навсегда запомнил, — вмешался внезапно Майки.  
— Ударит Клюшкой? — крикнул Стракс, инстинктивно хватаясь за свое оружие. — А клюшка это кто? Это его очень страшный и вооружённый громила?  
— Нет, — Микеланджело поднял сжатый кулак до уровня своей лыбы. — Клюшка — это ужасающее оружие массового поражения!  
— Оружие? Какого класса? Массовое поражение на каком расстоянии и каков принцип действия «клюшка»? — сонтаранец нервно выплюнул, мысленно копаясь в своём арсенале, если бы у него были брови, то они бы сдвинулись.  
— Расстояние сравнительно небольшое, но подобный тебе картофель после удара клюшки способен пролететь несколько сотен ярдов! — уже давился от смеха оранжевобанданный.  
— Что значит подобный мне? — начал прицеливаться Стракс, поняв, что вся компания громко хохочет именно над ним.  
— Картофелька, не злись, а то сваришься в своем мундирчике, — засмеялся шутник. Но он уже прикидывал, какое укрытие лучше всего подходит, если вдруг Стракс попытается реализовать свою угрозу. Сонтаранец нажал на курок, но оружие лишь издало звук, похожий на всхлип, и ничего не произошло. Раздались ругательства Стракса и смех Микеланджело.  
— Система Временного перемирия, — сказал Доктор. На самом деле эта система не работала уже давно. Он лишь незаметно для всех «подкорректировал» само оружие Стракса.  
Сонтаранцу пришлось сдаться. Весь его вид выражал удрученность от поражения. От этого он еще сильнее вызвал смех у окружающих, но чтобы не добивать ранимого инопланетянина, каждый постарался взять себя в руки.

*******

Свистящий звук с оттенками скрежета и завывания раздался в туннеле и эхом отразился куда-то вглубь подземного лабиринта. Двери не сразу распахнулись.

— Удачи, Ва… мама, — сказала Оливия на расстоянии шага от Вастры.  
— И тебе удачи, — в ответ женщина-рептилия взяла девушку за руки и приблизилась еще ближе: — Не бойся быть сильнее мужчин, но не давай им почувствовать себя слабыми.

Казалось, что в этой фразе было мало смысла, но Вастра была в душе философом не хуже Сплинтера. И хотя её выбор пал на Дженни, она прекрасно понимала психологию обоих полов. Она часто пренебрежительно высказывалась как о людях, так и о мужчинах в общем, но выбор биологической дочери она приняла легко.

Оливия молча обменялась объятиями с Дженни и шутливо отдала честь сонтаранцу, как это принято у него на родине. Этому она научилась, наблюдая за ним.

— Пока, медик! — воскликнул Микеланджело, обхватывая Стракса за плечи правой рукой и натирая кулаком левой его и без того блестящую голову.  
— Отставить это унизительное действие! — закричал клон из Сонтара. Он сделал шаг назад, наклонился, одновременно схватив правую руку Микеланджело, а левой попытался дотянуться черепахе за панцирь, дабы толкнуть вперед. Все получилось бы, но мастер боевых искусств не зря потратил свои годы детства. Майки грациозно перехватил руку Стракса и с силой закрутил того, будто в танце. Остальные не удержались от смеха.  
— Потанцуем? — засмеялся оранжевобанданный и сделал реверанс со всей наигранной театральностью, на какую был способен. Его умение быть смешным и не чувствовать себя неловко позволило сейчас отлично разозлить Стракса. Ситуация не вышла из-под контроля благодаря другим присутствующим.  
Леонардо с Вастрой разговаривали весьма мало за весь период своего знакомства, но они странным образом понимали друг друга. Возможно, их интересы и тип мышления был похож. Они попрощались сдержанно, лишь поклонившись, как настоящие самураи.  
Рафаэль попрощался с Вастрой весьма сухо, но когда та шепнула ему на ухо что-то, он и вовсе разозлился. Дженни сгладила острые углы своим более мягким поведением.  
Донателло обошелся парой вежливых фраз. У него не было возможности познакомиться ближе с командой Патерностер.  
— Благодарю за бесценные знания об анатомии силурианцев, мадам Вастра. Эти данные мне очень помогут в будущих исследованиях, — Дон лишь наклонил голову в знак признательности.

Теперь наступила очередь прощаться с Доктором.  
— Доктор, спасибо за самое безумное путешествие в нашей жизни! — повинуясь своему эмоциональному порыву, шутник бросился к Доктору, пытаясь его обнять, но тот увернулся.  
— Я не люблю обниматься, — отрезал тот.  
— Почему же? Это отличный способ почувствовать тепло другого существа, — с улыбкой сказала Ливия, но уже не повторяла ошибки своего брата.  
— И отличный способ спрятать свое лицо, — буркнул Доктор.  
— Удачи, Доктор, — тихо сказал Леонардо, направляясь к двери.  
— Док, ты крут, — с важностью произнес Рафаэль и поднял сжатый кулак на уровень груди. Доктор ответил на этот жест, как и полагается всем крутым ребятам.  
— Доктор, спасибо за вдохновение, — произнес Донателло. — Надеюсь, до встречи, ТАРДИС.  
В ответ умнику послышались несколько гудков, похожих на какой-то обрывок мелодии. Это заставило Дона смущенно опустить глаза.  
— Что?! — глаза Доктора округлилось. Такого он не ожидал. — Собственный корабль флиртует с другим в моем присутствии. Я явно что-то пропустил… — галлифреец задумался, и тут лицо Доктора внезапно зажглось энтузиазмом. — Почему бы нам всем не отправиться в новое путешествие?  
— Доктор, мы бы хотели побыть немного дома, — высказалась за всех Ливия. — Сэнсэй Сплинтер будет беспокоиться. Эйприл его предупредила тогда, что мы задерживаемся во времени… И все же его сыновья скучают по нему сильнее меня. Он с ними с самого детства, — Оливия вдруг поняла, что и сама сильно соскучилась по старому крысу.  
— Как хотите, — отмахнулся Доктор, изображая безразличие. Девушке показалось, что это лишь способ скрыть свои чувства.  
— Прилетай через неделю, и отправимся куда-нибудь далеко-далеко. Правда, ребята? — на слова девушки мутанты, которые уже были снаружи, закивали.  
— Договорились, — согласился Доктор, оборачиваясь к консоли.

Никто не должен был понять, насколько ему одиноко на самом деле. Тем более, ничто не мешает ему отправить Вастру, Дженни и Стракса в их время и переместиться на неделю позже после этого момента. Но ему упорно казалось, что он что-то забыл сделать. ТАРДИС, чувствуя своего пилота, пришла в движение и материализовалась в нужной, по её мнению, точке времени и пространства…

*******

— Почему мы в канализации? — спросила Ливия.  
— Ты действительно не помнишь ничего? — спросил Донателло, идя вперед. Ему даже не нужна была карта, чтобы найти путь домой, хотя Доктор высадил их весьма далеко от логова.  
— Честно. Подозреваю, что эта информация была уничтожена мной ради конспирации.  
— И все остальное, связанное с ней, — тихо добавил Леонардо, грустно глядя куда-то перед собой. — А нашу первую встречу помнишь?  
— Это помню. Мы дрались… — голос Олив звучал очень отстраненно. — Но ваш, наш дом… Я его не помню.

В этот момент Рафаэль и Донателло ускорились и прошли вперед, утаскивая Микеланджело за собой. Хотя Леонардо всегда лучше понимал своих братьев, но и за годы жизни они сами научились понимать его поведение. Он хотел, чтобы они оставили их с Оливией наедине. Об этом говорил его отстраненный голос и взгляд.  
— Эй, ребята, что вы удумали?! — закричал Майки, которого буквально под руки тащили братья.  
— Да тихо ты! — шикнул на него Раф.  
Все произошло так быстро, что Оливия и не заметила, как голоса быстро удалились.  
— Так что же ты хотел такое сказать? — девушка остановилась и вытянутой рукой преградила путь Леонардо.

Не было смысла играть сейчас в игры. Тем более, Ливия хотела застать синебанданного врасплох.  
Тот остановился и повернулся к ней лицом. Даже если план девушки сработал, мутант не подавал вида. Он нежно коснулся ребром указательного пальца подбородка девушки, а большим легонько провел по нижней губе. Это действие вызвало волну мурашек у Оливии. А чувство, что это должно означать что-то очень важное, щекотливо пульсировало внутри, возбуждая невероятные фантазии. Леонардо наклонился ближе, чтобы их лица оказались очень близко. Волна возбуждения захлестывала его с такой же силой, как и тогда…  
— Я расскажу это тебе в другой раз, — прошептал Лео. — Просто спасибо тебе за верность и самоотверженность, — он плавно отстранился, и пока девушка пребывала в непонимании, он взял её за руку и направился в сторону, куда исчезли братья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стих принадлежит авторству мужа.


	21. Эпилог?

**Т** ак было всегда, сколько себя помню.

 **А** вообще оно так и будет всегда.

 **Р** еальность — понятие относительное, но фиксированное.

 **Д** октор знает это как никто другой.

 **И** стория также имеет фиксированные точки.

 **С** ледствия _чьих-либо деяний_ создают новую реальность или фиксируют историю существующей.

*******

Служащий отдавал честь бегущему по коридору Доктору.  
— Вы что-то забыли, Генерал? — вежливо спросил он вслед высокой фигуре.  
— Определенно свою голову, — вскрикнул себе через плечо мужчина. Как хорошо, что у него была психобумага, которая и позволила ему проникнуть в НАСА без подозрений. Но не все были достаточно восприимчивы, и действовать нужно было быстро.  
Момент, когда Мира начала искать логово черепах, еще не настал, но нужно было спешить. Могли возникнуть временные парадоксы.

Компьютер выглядел так же, как и в момент, когда Доктор покинул здание с целью встретиться с таинственным почитателем. Пара манипуляций, и не осталось никаких данных о том сообщении, которое заставило Доктора ввязаться в очередную авантюру. Круг замкнулся.

— До свидания, Генерал! — отдал честь тот же служащий.  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — буркнул Доктор.  
Когда он вернулся в ТАРДИС, то его ждал еще больший сюрприз. Теперь у него появился шанс воссоединиться со своим самым величайшим другом и самым величайшим врагом.

*******

_— Пришла пора…_

В темноте зажегся голубоватый свет портала. Когда он погас, в этом месте появилась фигура, облаченная в плащ с капюшоном. Яркий свет исходил из-под одеяния, не позволяя определить формы существа, его носившего. Этого сияния хватало для того, чтобы озарить помещение. Оно было весьма компактным. По периметру располагались странные приборы и компьютеры с огоньками, обозначавшие, что они работают в режиме сохранения энергии. Огромные провода тянулись из стены от какого-то источника прямо к инкубационной камере. Фигура подошла ближе и протянула руку, коснувшись стекла. От этого синтетическая амниотическая жидкость заиграла красками.

После этого фигура сложила руки в молитвенном жесте и начала шептать что-то на своем языке. Процесс длился долго, возможно, на протяжении месяцев, а может, даже лет, и закончился за несколько секунд одновременно. Итогом стало лишь то, что безжизненный комок плоти обрел то, что делает живых существ живыми. Душу. Душа никогда не может появиться без участия творца. Любое существо появляется в материальном мире от другого живого существа, участие машин никогда не было предусмотрено Творцом. Но даже если существо было создано искусственным способом, оно никогда не будет живым. Из него можно сделать биоробота, киборга, органический компонент…  
Именно поэтому пришелец совершил сложный ритуал, который призвал душу. Почему он это сделал? Ответ очевиден — он знал, какой путь предстоит этой душе. Даже самые ничтожные поступки способны всколыхнуть вселенную.

*******

На шумной вечеринке безбашенного студенческого братства сегодня появился особенный гость, которого пригласили благодарные девушки, ведь он ни много ни мало вывел их из падающего здания. Майкл слегка несмело постучал в дверь, но потом довольно быстро освоился. Самым главным условием было соблюдение коротких дистанций, ведь менее часа назад этот красавчик был большой уродливой черепахой. Фильтр восприятия влиял как психотропное вещество, поэтому вместо привычного нам шутника простые обыватели могли видеть красивого накачанного юношу. Однако риск оставался немалым, поскольку стоило только кому-то из непосвящённых прикоснуться к торсу этого смазливого мальчика, как они могли бы почувствовать пластрон. Или не могли… Степень влияния фильтра восприятия на всех была разной в зависимости от силы воли и воображения. Но ожидания стоили того, чтобы рисковать. Тем не менее Майкл (который на самом деле Микеланджело, если читатель такой же тупоголовый, как и студенческая аудитория вечеринки, и сам не в состоянии осознать, о ком идёт речь) довольно быстро сориентировался в новой среде.

— Эй ребята, это же наш Майкл, — завизжала одна из спасённых девчат.  
— Привет, Майкл, — закричали её подружки.  
— Здорово, Мик! — отозвался кто-то из молодых парней. — Что ты предпочитаешь из алкоголя? Что-нибудь, чтоб подзарядиться или разогреться, или лучше сразу нечто серьёзное?  
— Ёу-у, бармен, да ты в ударе, — отозвался Майкл. — Налей девчонкам разогревающее, а мне чего-то серьёзного! — громко проговорил мутант, его физиологические особенности позволяли ему пить самые крепкие алкогольные напитки без поправок на содержание алкоголя. Это моментально подняло его авторитет среди местных парней.  
— Какой ты щедрый, — воодушевилась одна из девушек. — Подсаживайся к нам, наверняка ты можешь рассказать что-то интересное.

Гость кивнул в знак согласия, после чего дождался подноса с горячительными напитками. Взяв поднос, он сделал несколько шагов в сторону выходной двери, чтобы обойти первую пару диванов, и повернул направо. Далее Майкл прошёл через центр комнаты и присел на один из двух диванчиков, стоящих рядом друг с другом, поставил поднос на журнальный столик и немного покрутил головой, перед тем как представиться. Прямо напротив них в нескольких метрах располагался камин, на противоположной стороне комнаты остались барная стойка и входная дверь. Левее первой пары диванчиков с небольшим столиком находилась лестница на верхний этаж, где, скорее всего, были туалет и ванная комната.

— Всем привет, если кто меня не знает, то я — Майкл, — начал разговор шутник. — Обожаю свою работу и спасать людей.  
— Круто. А чем ты занимаешься в свободное от работы время?  
— Я люблю гонять на скейте, слушаю рэп, а иногда даже сам пытаюсь читать, ё-у! А ещё обожаю хип-хоп и брейк-данс! — юноша выставил вперёд правую руку с загнутыми безымянным пальцем и мизинцем, а большим пальцем оттопыренным вверх.  
— Круто… — в один голос проговорили девчата.

И в этот момент с лестницы спустилась ещё одна особа женского пола, которая немного отличалась от всех присутствующих. Она была на полголовы ниже Эйприл, с забавным овалом лица и милыми очками. Пухлые губки и игривые кудряшки могли бы стать источником пошлых фантазий для многих парней, но те почему-то сторонились девушки. Слегка размазанный макияж говорил о том, что дама только что плакала и наспех привела себя в порядок.  
Помимо всего прочего, за обоими столиками на несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. Даже подруги нашего героя перестали охать от своего спасители и перешли на шушуканье.

— А кто это? — поинтересовался наконец Майкл.  
— Это Мэй, — очень тихо и с невероятным огнём в глазах произнесла самая активная за столом, — чокнутая на всю голову из Нью-Джерси, с кафедры герпетологии! *¹  
— Герпитор… чего?  
— Герпетологии. Это такая наука, изучающая рептилий.  
— Ну, ладно, а что плохого в том, чтобы изучать рептилий? — слегка поднапрягся Майкл.  
— Может, и ничего, но буквально полчаса назад Мэй рассталась с парнем, потому что уделяла своим черепахам больше внимания, чем ему.  
— Да-да, хотя он у неё был тот ещё красавчик, — вклинилась другая девушка в разговор, — квотербек нашей сборной…  
— Да… ладно?! — удивился гость.  
— Серьёзно, ей, наверное, нужна большая черепаха вместо парня, потому что с ней даже поговорить-то больше и не о чем. Она реально чокнутая!  
— Ва-а-а-у! — протяжно удивился Майкл. — Не в обиду, девчата, но мне стало слишком интересно, я хочу всё это проверить сам.

С последней фразой эффектный гость поднялся с диванчика и направился к барной стойке, чтобы поговорить с Мэй.

*******

Темперамент сидел на парапете, свесив ноги. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на смартфоне. Голову обхватил ободок наушников, который давал возможность полностью погрузиться в проигрываемое сообщение.

— Раф, я благодарна за то, что вы появились в моей жизни, — аватар мило улыбался. — Очень прошу не лелеять надежду на нашу встречу и не тревожиться обо мне. Это последнее сообщение. С учетом расстояния оно придет с небольшим опозданием к тебе. Будь счастлив. Ты этого достоин… — казалось, на глазах у девушки выступили слезы.

Рафаэль и сам понимал, что вероятность их с Мирой встречи близится к нулю, для этого не нужно было иметь мозги Донни. Единственное, что осталось — это воспоминание их страстного поцелуя. Казалось, во всем можно было обвинить Лив и Доктора… Поначалу так и было. Несколько дней Рафаэль ходил задумчивый и почти ни с кем не общался.

 _— Раф, скажи что-нибудь! — крикнула Оливия в спину уходящему из логова темпераменту._  
_— Лив, что тебе сказать? — процедил темперамент, медленно оборачиваясь._  
_— Ты зол на меня?_  
_Остальные в логове замерли, наблюдая за происходящим, но предпочли не вмешиваться, будто пытаясь слиться с окружением._  
_— На тебя и на Доктора, — тихо сказал мутант, отводя взгляд в сторону._  
_— Идем, — девушка схватила Рафаэля за руку и потащила на улицу._

 _Именно на крыше среди ночи Лив пояснила, почему ей буквально пришлось выдворить Миру._  
_— Раф, пойми, ей нельзя было проводить такие опасные опыты на Земле. Мир еще не готов к таким технологиям. Ты и я, будучи результатами передовой науки, вынуждены скрываться, дабы не быть запертыми и препарированными остальными учеными._  
_— Но Ребекка Винсент — наш друг, — темперамент демонстративно сложил руки на уровне груди._  
_— Допустим, но вы не захотели ей довериться полностью. И это было правильным решением, — Ливия вздохнула и потерла переносицу, закрыв глаза, чтобы сдержать слезы. Это было несправедливо, что Раф лишился возможности построить с кем-то отношения, но её решение было результатом комплексного расчета и моделирования вариантов будущего. — Ты можешь не верить, но большинство фильмов про апокалипсис не врут о последствиях. Есть целые институты, изучающие теории и моделирующие сценарии._  
_Рафаэль, поджав губы, нахмурил брови._  
_— Я понимаю, что между вами с Мирой происходила химия страсти…_  
_— А если бы это касалось тебя и Лео? Ты бы ушла, если бы твои сценарии сулили нам беду? — с вызовом бросил Рафаэль._  
_Оливия представила такое развитие событий, снова закрыв глаза, снова маскируя выступившие слезы. Она догадывалась, что именно так все будет происходить. Рафа ослепят страсть и обида. Она громко и глубоко вдохнула._  
_— Если бы моё присутствие грозило вам или миру, то я бы ушла._  
_— Надеюсь, что Лео не придется такое испытать, — вдруг мягко сказал Рафаэль и приобнял удивленную девушку._

Конечно, он все прекрасно понимал. Но справиться с эмоциями Рафаэлю было труднее всех в семье. Он не держал зла на Лив. Пусть брату повезло больше, чем ему, он решил, что не станет рушить из-за Миры семью. Все-таки у любого в этом мире ближе семьи никого нет…

Видео уже давно закончилось проигрываться. Из-за наушников Рафаэль приглушенно услышал шум. Он подумал, что слишком увлекся раздумьями и кто-то вышел на крышу. А это могло означать, что его могут раскрыть. Резким движением он сорвал наушники и вместе со смартфоном спрятал в карман. Он замер, прислушиваясь к ночному языку города.  
— Еще одно движение — и я применю это! — кричал кто-то из проулка внизу.  
Голос был грубоват, но вполне приятен. Поначалу могло показаться, что незнакомка обращалась к Рафаэлю. Но все обстояло куда интереснее. В темноте, тускло подсвеченной луной и фонарями с основной улицы, стояла девушка. На вид ей было семнадцать-восемнадцать лет. Первое, что бросалось в глаза — это пурпурный цвет пары прядей волос и губ. При более детальном разглядывании можно было заметить, что девушка даже брови подкрашивала в тот же цвет. Миндалевидные карие глаза и пухлые губы на ромбовидном лице смотрелись очень гармонично. Одета девушка была в черный боди с оголенными плечами и обтягивающими рукавами в три четверти, а также бордовыми штанами с широким поясом и массивными сапогами с большими пряжками. Серьга в брови и шипастые браслеты еще больше дополняли бунтарский неформальный вид девушки.*²

Сначала могло показаться, что она кому-то угрожала, поэтому Рафаэль спрятался в тени и продолжил наблюдать, дабы вмешаться, если происходящее начнёт переходить границы разумного. Но сразу же стало понятно, что она защищалась. Мутант перевел взгляд на тех, к кому обращалась девушка. Цепкий взгляд ниндзя легко выловил детали, которые помогли сделать однозначный вывод: нападающие были обычными членами банды Пурпурных Драконом. Об этом буквально кричала пурпурная татуировка на плече одного из парней с рыжей торчащей шевелюрой — это он был главарь, который прислонился к стене переулка и сейчас лишь наблюдал. Двое других, подручных, выглядели весьма угрожающе: тяжелые наручи и наколенники, мешковатые штаны, облегающие черные майки, цепи на поясе.  
Девушка вертела в воздухе срезом трубы. Та угрожающе посвистывала у неё в руках. Главарь с татуировкой махнул рукой, давая знак своим цепным псам к нападению. Труба обрушилась на парня с блестящей лысиной и отправила того в нокаут. Рафаэль поразился тому, что девушка не побоялась выступить против банды. Незнакомка издала боевой клич, сделала рывок и плечом попыталась протаранить второго противника, который был внешне менее внушителен, чем его собрат. Он ушел в сторону, и девушка получила цепью по спине. Послышались подколки главаря:  
— Маленькая девочка решила выступить против Пурпурных Драконов? Что ж тебе так у нас не понравилось, а? — засюсюкал патлатый.  
Девушка не ответила и сделала мах руками за спину по широкой дуге. Конец трубы встретился с челюстью второго нападающего, и тот, живописно сделав переворот, упал на спину и жадно начал глотать воздух. Подняться ему не позволяла боль в груди. Он инстинктивно свернулся в защитную позу, но добивать его девушка не стала. Она оглянулась, но главаря не увидела. Внезапно из темного угла переулка, заставленного мусорными баками, прилетел главарь. Незнакомка инстинктивно пригнулась, хотя летящее тело вряд ли её зацепило бы. Следом за летящим ублюдком пролетел небольшой предмет и звякнул несколько раз об землю. Девушка узнала в нем хваленый нож-бабочку, который этот мелкий главарь небольшого отряда любил вертеть в руках, запугивая одиноких прохожих, когда его подручные грабили своих испуганных жертв.  
Картина в голове девушки нарисовалась сразу: главарь пытался напасть на девушку со спины, но кто-то его обезвредил раньше. Вопрос был в том, не был ли этот кто-то похуже?  
— Я должна сказать спасибо? — с вызовом спросила девушка темноту перед собой.  
— Можешь, если тебе позволяет воспитание, — низким тембром прозвучал ответ.  
— И как тебя звать-то, незнакомец? — девушка подавила усмешку, поскольку закос под Бэтмена очень сильно её повеселил.  
— Называй Всевидящим, не ошибешься, — проговорил незнакомец, не выходя из образа. — А тебя как звать?  
— Ладно, Всевидящий. Тогда называй меня Ангел.  
— Серьезно? — удивился голос.  
— Абсолютно, — утвердительно кивнула девушка, но резко посерьезнела: — Ты так и будешь стоять там?  
— Не думаю, что это необходимо. Мне пора идти.  
— Мы еще встретимся, Всевидящий? — девушка сделала ударение на имени нового знакомого и подчеркнула это нотками сарказма.  
— Смотря как часто ты, Ангел, влипаешь в неприятности, — знакомый ответил той же монетой.  
— Тогда до скорого, — девушка отдала шутливо честь рукой и направилась к выходу из переулка.

Рафаэль быстро направился на крышу и какое-то время следил за пурпурным Ангелом. Девушка действительно оказалась дерзкой и эффектной. Она петляла улицами и старалась затеряться в толпе, будто ощущая слежку, но у опытного ниндзя эти попытки вызывали улыбку. Бесстрашный проследил, чтобы Ангел безопасно добралась до дома. На пороге её встретила пожилая женщина.

И тут в голове темперамента возникла дикая идея. Он теперь мог слать девушке послания! Вот только он знал, что от Лив тайну не сможет беречь долго. Для этого понадобилось всего несколько дней.  
Боль от расставания с Мирой постепенно сошла на нет. И если с инопланетянкой отношения завязались бурные, то общение с Ангел носило романтически-таинственный характер.

Впереди было сложное испытание… Примет ли Ангел факт, что Всевидящий является не человеком? Что ж… Это совсем другая история…

*******

Донателло вертел устройство, которое Микеланджело выпросил у Доктора. Он хотел продублировать его для братьев, но пока что инопланетная технология была для него слишком сложной. Возможно, потому что Доктор прибегнул к каким-то невидимым телепатическим и сенсорным защитам. Если проще, то, возможно, у любого желающего разобрать устройство может возникнуть помутнение и нарушение восприятия. На самом деле защита очень надежная. Умник не мог не восхищаться такими технологиями. Единственным разочарованием было не иметь возможность изучать их. Но меру предосторожности, предпринятую Доктором, Донателло понимал. Если бы результаты его исследований вдруг попали не в те руки, то начался бы конец света — от мелких правонарушений до полномасштабных манипуляций.

С другой стороны Доктор оставил у черепах одно устройство. И теперь это давало возможность хотя бы одному побывать в мире людей. Хотя бы по очереди… Умник был уверен, что повелитель времени не согласится на такое, но в последний момент вмешалась ТАРДИС и убедила его, что устройство не навредит пространственно-временному континууму.

И тут мысли Донателло выстроились в совершенно иную цепочку…  
_Стракс наблюдал, как Раф с Мирой зашли в ТАРДИС. На лице читалось такое презрение, будто вокруг сонтаранца находились одни черви. Раф с Мирой на руках и Доктор ушли. Именно в этот момент Микеланджело решил пошалить. Да, момент был не особо удачный, но энергии и позитивного мышления у брата хватало с избытком. Сейчас братец решил покрасоваться перед новыми друзьями. Что ж поделать, если он такой по своей природе. Донателло молча проводил взглядом летающую фигуру._

 _— Он такой смешной… — тихо сказала ТАРДИС, оказавшись рядом с черепахой. Он даже вздрогнул._  
_— Да, Майки умеет поднимать настроение, — кивнул Дон. — Хотя часто его шалости становятся причиной подзатыльников и наказаний._  
_— И все равно он очень забавный. А какая богатая фантазия…_  
_— Ты пробралась к нему в голову? — внешне Донателло выглядел немного обеспокоенно._  
_— Возможно, — девушка опустила глаза, но таинственно и игриво заулыбалась._  
_— Иногда я пытаюсь понять его способ мышления, но я что-то упускаю._  
_— Оливия бы сказала, что опыт одной личности не способна пережить другая личность, — в этот момент лицо ТАРДИС было очень сосредоточенное._  
_— А сострадание?_  
_— Сострадать означает не ограничиваться переживанием собственных невзгод, а и проявлять сочувствие и искреннее сожаление при виде чужих…_  
_— Когда плохо Доктору, то плохо тебе? — неожиданно для себя спросил Донателло. Он догадывался, насколько крепки узы этих двоих._  
_— Да. Но наша связь телепатическая, сформированная согласно схемам управления. Но…_  
_— Но ты бы не оставила его, правда? — для мутанта было невероятно странно ощутить укол ревности. И хотя это длилось мгновение, но чувство было очень неприятным и печальным._  
_— Мы всегда вместе. И так было, есть и будет, — виновато сказала девушка. — Без меня ему не справиться._  
_— Так ты присматриваешь за ним? — с грустью спросил Дон._  
_— Чтобы он не наделал глупостей._  
_Донателло промолчал, глядя перед собой. Он никогда еще не испытывал ревность и столько сожаления._  
_— Нам надо попрощаться, — утвердительно сказала девушка._  
_— Уже?_  
_— Потом будет не до этого._  
_— Тебе лучше знать, — вздохнул Донателло._  
_— Пока, — сказала девушка и пожала ошарашенному мутанту руку._  
_— Пока. Надеюсь… До встречи?_  
_На секунду девушка замерла так, будто зависла, и внезапно начала активно трясти рукой:_  
_— Привет! — воодушевленно выкрикнула она._

Да, они прощались задолго до самого момента расставания. Наверно, вся их жизнь была бы именно такой — удивительной и непредсказуемой для Донни, но очевидной и прозрачной для ТАРДИС. Означало ли это её «Привет» намек на новую встречу?  
Умник не мог знать. Это было неприятно — понимать, что есть вещи, которые ты не можешь разобрать и разложить по полочкам, просчитать. С ТАРДИС было именно так. Ливи попросила Доктора вернуться через неделю, но прошло уже больше… Почему повелитель времени не прилетел? ТАРДИС должна была позаботиться об этом… Неужели что-то произошло?

*******

В темноте были слышны звуки, будто кто-то шлепал влажной тряпкой по металлической поверхности. В перерывах была слышна неразборчивая брань, смысл которой была лишь понятна самому говорившему. Задуманное явно не получалось воплотить в жизнь, но незнакомцу все-таки удалось поймать удачу за хвост. Дверь в стене открылась, и из неё появилась странная конструкция ростом чуть ниже среднестатистического человека, которая направилась к хозяину, ведомая программой или заковыристым способом манипуляции. В темноте блестящий прозрачный купол сверху подсвечивался изнутри и прекрасно освещал все вокруг. Небольшие манипуляторы вместо рук и тонкие подвижные «ноги». Когда конструкция подошла к своему владельцу, она опустилась на пол корпусом, а полусфера сверху открылась. Манипуляторы расположились так, что выполнили функцию неких ступенек: «ноги» в виде первых двух, а «руки» — двух последних.  
Существо с раздражением и пыхтением забралось наверх. Как только это произошло, купол закрылся. Лишь тогда существо улыбнулось. Хотя, скорее, это можно было назвать оскалом.

Существо подошло к панели и продолжило манипуляции, но уже без ругани и возмущений. Вскоре, совладав с экзокостюмом, инопланетянин нажал последнюю кнопку на панели компьютера. Энергии как раз хватило для того, чтобы открыть люк в полу и вытащить на площадку нечто весьма интересное.  
Замороженный истукан нравился инопланетянину больше, но сейчас выхода не было. Процесс криорегенерации запустился ровно в тот момент, когда хозяин решил вынуть свою игрушку из коробки, в этом случае — из супер-навороченного холодильника.  
Истукан оказался человеком в черном костюме из пластин и с маской, скрывающей практически все лицо, кроме полоски для глаз. Как только мужчина пришел в себя, то выкрикнул:  
— Предатель! — крик получился слабым, а сам обладатель голоса повалился на пол.  
— Угомонись, старый Шреддик! *³ — заговорил хозяин.  
— Я — Шреддер! — закричал мужчина, делая попытку встать.  
— Ты — моя игрушка. Как хочу, так и называю, — голос инопланетянина был низок, противен, с нотками издевки и превосходства.  
Шреддер сжал кулаки в гневе, но совладать с телом оказалось сложнее.  
— Кренг, я убью тебя.  
— Нет. Ты будешь служить мне. Знаешь почему? — существо сверкнуло оскалом из мелких острых сероватых зубов. — У нас общая цель.  
— Неужели? — Шреддеру удалось съязвить. Если бы не маска, то красноречивое выражение лица явно бы не понравилось Кренгу.  
— Я отправлю тебя на Землю, и ты разберешься с нашими врагами. А потом мы снова перенесем Технодром в твое измерение.  
— Что мешает мне выполнить лишь первую часть плана?  
— Я знал, что ты это спросишь, аха-ха-ха, — инопланетянин мерзко засмеялся. Его экзокостюм приблизился к мужчине и схватил его за плечо одним из манипуляторов. Во втором благодаря трансформации оказался инъектор. Игла впилась в шею Шреддеру. Боль была сильной настолько, что тот закричал. Кренг с удовольствием на лице смотрел, как извивается его игрушка. — Это микропередатчик. Я найду тебя и заставлю выполнить вторую часть плана. Усиками он опутает ближайшие артерии и нервы. Попытаешься извлечь — умрешь мучительно. — Кренг снова оскалился. — Ну что? Теперь у тебя появился другой настрой?  
— Определенно, — простонал Шреддер, потирая болезненное место. — У тебя правда варят мозги, Кренг.  
— Еще бы! Ведь кроме них у меня ничего не осталось.*³

*******

Черепаха стоял в тени большой конструкции водонапорной башни, которая поблескивала «шапочкой» в свете огней города. Место было отменным, поскольку с крыши открывался изумительный вид на Манхэттен, залитый последними лучами засыпающего солнца. Мутант еле заметно наклонился вперед, заглядывая за парапет. Глаза высокой фигуры округлились, поймав в поле зрения порхающую на ветру прозрачную ткань изумрудного цвета с переливом. Зрелище действительно было непривычным: поднимающаяся по пожарной лестнице девушка не просто выбивалась из общей серости и мрачности переулка, она была похожа на диснеевскую принцессу, которая случайно попала в реальный мир. Сердцеобразный корсаж, украшенный замысловатыми узорами; полупрозрачные длинные рукава, плотно облегающие руки, с теми же мотивами; юбка с небольшим шлейфом и распоркой справа до середины бедра; прозрачная шлейф-накидка, прикрепленная к краю корсажа — все изумрудного цвета.  
Внимательный взгляд наблюдающего не упустил такие детали, как соответствующий маникюр, деликатные туфли на высоком каблуке и небольшую сумку-ридикюль. Лицо «принцессы» не сразу открылось взору, но по рыжеватым волосам, сплетенным в косу, можно было легко угадать незнакомку.  
Леонардо элегантно подставил руку, помогая девушке взобраться на крышу.

— Признаться, я не ожидал такого, Олив, — смущенно улыбнулся мутант.  
— Я тоже, Лео, — хихикнула девушка и вспомнила, как долго она мечтала об этом дне.

Леонардо по-джентльменски отодвинул стул для Оливии. Они расположились за небольшим раскладным столом, который совершенно не подходил под царский образ Оливии. Но, тем не менее, это не создало для собеседников препятствий к общению.

— Твой образ действительно изумителен, — сказал Леонардо, наливая чай из термоса в раскладную походную чашку, стоящую ближе к Оливии. — Угощайся, — добавил мутант, ставя на стол вкусного вида сладости.  
Девушка лишь мило улыбнулась от смущения и ответила:  
— Остальные были ошеломлены сильнее тебя, — Олив медленно вдохнула аромат чая из трав, который они с Лео очень любили. — По глазам вижу, что ты хочешь знать.  
— Да, это интересно, — кивнул черепаха. Но он уже предположил, как все происходило, и лишь хотел убедиться.  
— Ну, так слушай, — заговорщически начала Олив. — Вышла я из тренировочной…  
— Тренировочной? — удивленно переспросил Леонардо.  
— А где, по-твоему, я должна была одеваться? — она указала на наряд, одновременно изображая руками всю масштабность своих действий. — В ванной, что ли? Или на кухне? — с вызовом бросила она.  
— Нет, я не это имел в виду… Продолжай.  
— Выхожу я и случайно сталкиваюсь с Майки, который как раз резвился по логову на своем скейте…  
Леонардо широко улыбнулся, представляя картинку:  
— Он не понял, что произошло, но не справился с управлением и улетел в воду, — еле договорила Оливия, давясь смехом.  
Оба рассмеялись.

— Раф?  
— Он уронил челюсть прямо на кухне. Чайник остался в руках только потому, что инстинкт самосохранения все-таки оказался сильнее.  
Леонардо хихикнул и отпил чаю.  
— Донни уронил газовую горелку, когда я проходила мимо гаража, — продолжила свой рассказ Ливия. — Хотя на полуобнаженный аватар он реагировал более стеснительно…  
— Что?! — воскликнул Лео, закашлявшись.  
— Да неважно, — махнула рукой девушка. — Мы тогда спасали тебе жизнь, и мне пришлось заткнуть рану своей водолазкой… водолазкой Миры, если быть точнее.  
— А, я-я-ясно, — понимающе протянул мутант. — Дальше?  
— Майки начал нести всякую околесицу про конкурс «Мисс Вселенная».  
Леонардо кивнул, в кои-то веки мысленно соглашаясь со своим братом.  
— А Сплинтер как отреагировал на все это?  
— Традиционно улыбался в усы, наблюдая за всем из сада. Кажется, все…  
— Не уверен. Если ты уже так нарядилась в логове, то как не испачкалась по дороге? — с сомнением спросил Леонардо.

Да, он был очень проницательным. Возможно, рассказ Оливии был правдой, но она либо намерено упускала детали, либо неумело фантазировала. В последнее Лео поверил бы с величайшим трудом.

— Майки, — ответила девушка тоном, будто имя шутника все объясняло. — Он тоже подумал, что длинному платью и туфлям не место в сточных водах, — засмеялась Оливия.  
— Ага. Подбросил, значит. Умница! — искренне восхитился братом Лео.

Это свидание было первым после событий на «Предназначении». Леонардо начал понимать, что их жизнь настолько необычна, что тянуть с признанием не стоит. Но сейчас у него не хватало смелости сказать то, о чем он так много думал.  
— Может, ты скажешь, зачем позвал меня именно сюда? — Оливия подозрительно сузила глаза. При этом она вальяжно и грациозно откинулась на спинку, забросив ногу на ногу.  
— Мне хотелось побыть наедине с тобой подальше от братьев, — голос Леонардо не дрогнул, хотя ему весьма навязчиво мешало говорить смущение. Его взгляд скользнул по наручным часам.  
— А ты, вижу, уже думаешь, как быстро все закончится? — жест Лео не остался незамеченным, и девушка решила пошутить.

Леонардо встал и с сосредоточенным видом направился к другому краю крыши, осматривая улицу. Оливия встала и последовала за ним. Тихое шуршание одежды совершенно не отвлекало мутанта. Видимо, сделав выводы из своих наблюдений, он повернулся к девушке, которая по его расчетам должна была находиться в паре шагов от него. В очередной раз за этот вечер он удивился. Отстегнутая плащ-накидка проплыла перед глазами на ветру, и перед ним вместо диснеевской принцессы стояла принцесса-воин в черном ромпере из эко-кожи. Леонардо догадался, как девушка смогла преобразиться так быстро. Это был их любимый цирковой трюк с перевоплощением. Ромпер с корсажным верхом и низом в виде шорт отлично прилегал к телу, а платье было надето сверху. Снимался этот наряд очень легко — достаточно было потянуть за несколько незаметных застежек-крючков. Даже плащ-накидка отстегивался в два счёта.

— Вау, — восхитился Леонардо.  
Дальше ловкие руки девушки выудили из сумочки удобные босоножки. Крепления на бедрах, которые ранее были скрыты юбкой платья, блеснули металлом.  
— Я же говорила, что смогу. Спорить со мной было бесполезно, правда? — еще более обворожительно улыбнулась девушка. Расстегнув несколько молний внизу своего ридикюля, девушка превратила его в мешок. Потом быстрыми и отработанными движениями она вывернула его и сложила туда платье. Серо-черный цвет подкладки отлично вписывался в окружение. — Я так понимаю, свой инструментарий ты будешь прятать здесь, верно? — Оливия указала на основание водонапорной башни, возвышающееся на арматурной конструкции.  
— Отлично подмечено, — с похвалой в голосе ответил Леонардо и направился складывать стол и стулья.  
— И эти практически незаметные крепления… Это точно работа Донни, правда? — Олив наблюдала за действиями мутанта, приняв непринужденно-демонстративную позу манекенщицы.  
— Да, — тихо и раздосадованно сказал Леонардо.  
Вдруг Оливия подошла и положила свои ладони поверх ладоней Леонардо. От неожиданности он чуть было не выпустил сложенную конструкцию в виде плоского чемоданчика размером в полстолешницы.  
— Он мне ничего не говорил, честно. Я сама догадалась. А по твоим взглядам на часы в общем… — а потом Оливия вынула из одного из креплений на бедрах свой боевой веер, демонстративно повертела его в руках и спросила: — Ну, так какой план?  
— Солдаты Фут должны напасть на это здание через несколько минут. Мы им не позволим вынести оборудование. Как раз подъехала черная машина без каких-либо опознавательных знаков.  
Девушка сверкнула глазами, расплылась в улыбке:  
— А ты знаешь, как соблазнять девушек, Лео.  
Олив приблизилась, будто хотела поцеловать его, но потом резко сделала шаг назад с парапета и на мгновение оказалась на кабеле, протянутом между зданиями. Оливия позволила себе соскользнуть с него таким образом, что кабель оказался над ней ровно между рук, сжимавших веер. Именно он стал орудием быстрого спуска.

*******

Доктор остался один. Я подавала сигналы, но он игнорировал меня. Он просто стоял посреди комнаты управления и смотрел невидящим взглядом. Терять всех снова и снова… Боль и пустота появлялись тогда, когда он был один. Доктор всегда заполнял их приключениями. Почему он такой? За что ему приходится переживать все это? Бессмертие дает лишь возможность смотреть, как вокруг все умирает. Все остаются позади, даже если навсегда запечатлеются в глубинах памяти.

Не это ли стало причиной, почему Доктор не вернулся к дочери? Он все откладывал этот момент, думая, что всегда успеет. Но новые обстоятельства так захлестнули его с головой, что пришлось поселиться на Земле, охранять необычную металлическую коробку, снова сражаться ради защиты людей и теперь… Теперь его конец близок. Он устал… Он больше не хотел продолжать жить, меняться и быть тем, кто спасает Вселенную всегда и везде.

Вот тогда вопреки своему желанию я сделала необходимое — мы прибыли на Южный полюс. Пора напомнить ему, КТО ОН ТАКОЙ! *⁴

*******

— Вы понимаете всю сложность ситуации, мистер Купер? — спросил бестелесный голос в одноразовом телефоне.  
— Если вы звоните мне, то значит, я это понимаю, — с гордостью и издевкой ответил мужчина, обладающий незаурядной внешностью. Казалось, что он с другой планеты, просто замаскировался под землянина, поскольку ангельские и дьявольские черты смешались в весьма необычный коктейль. А мимика была настолько богатой и необычной, что если бы у мужчины были друзья, то они бы посчитали его странным. Интонация красноречиво выражала тоску.  
— Откройте конверт, — сказал телефон.  
— Сделано. Я так понимаю, что это задание? — теперь мужчина говорил нейтральным тоном. Неизвестный в трубке сделал вывод, что такая перемена уже свидетельствует об заинтересованности.  
— Да.  
— Найти и устранить?  
— Только найти.  
— Почему вы, обладая такими обширными ресурсами, не смогли сами это сделать?  
— Потому что она — призрак. Нигде нет информации об этом человеке. Но она смогла взломать защиты многих организаций и не оставить следов.  
— Тогда откуда вам известно, что именно она взломала их? — мужчина недоверчиво скривился. Обладатель голоса в телефоне не видел, но его глаза заблестели неподдельным интересом к особе на фото.  
— Она изредка оставляет шутливую подпись, когда заметает следы.  
— Например?  
— В коде, обнаруженном в фаерволе Пентагона, было слово «Кавабанга».  
— При чем тут боевой клич сёрферов?  
— Мы не знаем. — И тут же голос без пауз продолжил: — Вы беретесь за дело?  
— Считайте, что она уже ваша, — коротко ответил мужчина и нажал кнопку сброса.

Наемник (а именно так можно назвать частное лицо, выполняющие необычные заказы) положил телефон на стол. Рядом же оказалась и фотография молодой девушки. Качество снимка нельзя было назвать отличным, но на нем четко запечатлелась бегущая девушка со светлыми волосами в белом спортивном костюме, который состоял из облегающего топа и спортивных штанов. Черты её лица были милыми. Овальное лицо, миндалевидные глаза, аккуратный нос и пухлые плотно сжатые губы.  
Атлетическое стройное телосложение. Странно, что камера так хорошо запечатлела быстро движущийся объект.

Миндалевидные немного раскосые, блестящие с властным пронизывающим взглядом, серо-голубые глаза мужчины, которые напоминали кошачьи, сузились, фокусируясь на снимке. Из этого уже можно было сделать вывод, что наемник является хорошим аналитиком, обладающим нестандартным умом, упорством, проницательностью и наблюдательностью.  
Мистер Натан Купер вынул из конверта небольшую папку. В ней находился лишь один листок со скудной информацией. Внимание привлекло название фирмы, возглавляемой Викторией Экхарт. Удлиненное аристократичное лицо с немного выступающим подбородком приобрело сосредоточенное выражение. Хотя в то же время лоб скорее выражал удивление, поскольку пара горизонтальных морщин, присущих артистичным натурам, стали еще более глубокими. Также некое изумление выдали приподнятые широкие густые светлые, немного нависающие брови, которые можно смело считать показателем хитрости и изворотливости. Необычные по красоте губы интеллектуала с углублением в центре верхней губы, которое приближается к очертаниям острого угла, плотно сжались, а их уголки опустились сильнее, отобразив эту особенность. Казалось, что мужчина пытается сдержать какие-то эмоции. Эта черта отлично показывала, что наемник был одарен не только большими интеллектуальными способностями, но и обладал сильной волей, «кипучей» энергичностью, терпеливостью и усердием, хотя в то же время это указывало на недружелюбный и нелюдимый характер. Именно поэтому Натан любил работать один. Все его помощники, все его связи, вся «шпионская» сеть хоть и была необходима, всегда собиралась лишь на короткое время. Легче было оплатить услуги определенного специалиста, нежели строить какие-то длительные отношения.  
Возможно, мужчине даже понравилась девушка на фото. Но он скорее восхищался её способностью скрываться от мира, напичканного технологиями по распознаванию личностей. Купер был высоким, стройным и подтянутым. Темные короткие волосы уложены в прическу на манер таких, которые показывают в фильмах про шпионов и гангстеров. Одет он был в шерстяные брюки и однобортный пиджак на две пуговицы от Джорджио Армани, кашемирово-шелковый свитер с высоким воротом от Брунелло Кучинелли, кожаные туфли от Джона Варватоса. Такая дорогая одежда отлично свидетельствовала о состоятельности мужчины и весьма высоком происхождении. Он сел на стул и сложил руки домиком перед лицом так, что уперся пальцами себе в губы, подбородок и кончик прямого гармоничного носа. Он молча продолжил изучать снимок, пытаясь уловить хоть какие-то детали, которые помогут ему найти неизвестную девушку. Для себя он назвал её кодовым именем «Кавабанга». Вот вывеска на заднем плане — отличный ориентир. Можно попытаться отправиться туда. Возможно, кто-то помнит девушку или где-то сохранится запись о ней…*⁵

* * *

*¹ — на самом деле такой кафедры не существует. Существует кафедра зоологии, где можно получить специальность герпетолога.  
*² — взят официальный арт Ангел из сериала «Черепашки-ниндзя» 2003-2009 из восьмого сезона — картинка сбоку.  
*³ — Диалог частично является отсылкой к русскому переводу 2 серии сериала «Черепашки-ниндзя» 1987 года.  
*⁴ — Если события всего фанфика происходят между 9 и 10 сезонами «Доктора Кто», то именно этот отрывок — это временной отрезок между 10 и 11 сезонами, как раз перед 0 эпизодом «Дважды во времени»  
*⁵ — внешность таинственному человеку/наемнику/агенту подарил Бенедикт Камбербэтч — фото снизу.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот и все.  
> Предвижу вопросы о продолжении.  
> Отвечаю: Ребята, не знаю. Муза пока что молчит и отмахивается. Все может быть. Идей полно, но они не оформляются во что-то нормальное, увы.
> 
> Фанатам "Доктора Кто" должно быть понятно, что же случилось с Доктором и почему он не вернулся к своим новым спутникам.  
> А для тех, кто незнаком — Доктор пережил тяжелое для него приключение и отказался регенерировать. И лишь ТАРДИС подтолкнула его к этому, столкнув в последней вышедшей серии со своей первой инкарнацией.
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто был со мной. В первую очередь мужу, который во многом помогал мне и вдохновлял, местами подкидывал идеи или даже вставлял свои пять копеек, сидел с ребенком, пока я писала.  
> Спасибо **Anny Shredder** , признанной бете всея фандома Черепах.  
> Спасибо читателям, которые были со мной почти год, читали и комментировали. Знаю, что последние части выходили редко, но вы дождались!
> 
> Надеюсь, что это приключение вам всем понравилось. И даже если нет, пишите комментарии. Мне нравится конструктивная критика. И я очень люблю поболтать)
> 
> P.S.: Кстати, а кто еще какие отсылки заметил?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Вы что, больные?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369064) by [Lidia_Lada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Lada/pseuds/Lidia_Lada)
  * [Are you NUTS?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424792) by [Lidia_Lada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Lada/pseuds/Lidia_Lada)
  * [Герпетологи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465585) by [Lidia_Lada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Lada/pseuds/Lidia_Lada)




End file.
